Harry Potter and the power of Oa
by bluminous8
Summary: AU Harry Potter/Justice League. Oa has departed the universe forever, but it has left its essence in a young boy on a cold December night.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The power of Oa**

By **Bluminous**

A/N: A small boy receives the essence of Oa when the planet disappeared from the universe forever.

Harry Potter/Justice League Crossover.

**Chapter 1: Destroyed plans **

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics**

_December 25, 1985 9pm Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_

A satisfied Albus Dumbledore walked towards his office after the satisfying Christmas dinner he shared with his staff, and a few students that had chosen to stay in school during the break. It was a good dinner, and he made a mental note to thank the house elves for their wonderful cooking. As he went inside his office, he spent a few minutes petting Fawkes, his phoenix familiar who looked like it was about to reach his burning day. Feathers dropped every now and then from its perch, and the bird's posture had weakened as the days progressed. He hoped Fawkes would burst to flame soon.

A loud keening noise suddenly blared loudly in his office and he rushed towards his silver instruments, one designed for monitoring the blood wards and general health of one Harry Potter. He stared in shock, unable to believe what the instrument indicated. He rushed to the floo and called Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration Mistress and head of Gryffindor House.

A few seconds later, the tall stern looking woman stepped out of the floo and faced the Headmaster. "Yes Albus, is something wrong?" She asked, wondering what business they had in the eve of Christmas. Albus replied "I will explain later, Minerva, for time is of the essence. We must depart now." He held an old sock and they both grabbed hold of it and disappeared in whirl of wind and colors.

They appeared in front of number four Privet Drive and gripped their clothes tighter as the chill of winter rushed through their bodies. They hurried across the icy stone foot path, with Minerva occasionally looking at Albus with a worried gaze. Upon reaching the door, the Headmaster waved his hand and it opened, revealing a dark corridor.

Upon entering the house and closing the door, Minerva rounded on Albus and asked in a worried but angry voice. "Is this about Harry? Where is he? Where are the Dursleys? They haven't even turned the heating on! It's freezing!"

Albus looked around and said. "Search upstairs, and I'll look at the kitchen and living room, I fear he is in mortal peril." Minerva gasped and ran upstairs, thinking that poor little Harry was cold and alone, and she started shouting "Harry! Harry!" opening the various doors to look for the small child.

Albus lied to her, for he knew what he saw, but even he didn't believe it. He refused to accept the situation. He started flicking proximity charms at every room to identify if someone was there. He found none, and Minerva came down after a minute, looking extremely worried. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and rubbed her arms, it was as cold inside this house as outside. "He's not upstairs, and I don't think he even has a room there." She said, her voice tight with concern.

"He is not down here either. we have searched every room in the house." Albus said. He was relieved now, he thought that his instruments malfunctioned, maybe Petunia took her nephew somewhere warm for the holiday in a family vacation. He breathed a sigh of relief and spoke to Minerva with a smile. "False alarm Minerva, I think that Harry is somewhere...." He trailed off and his eyes narrowed as he spotted a piece of paper sticking half way from under the cupboard. He picked up the paper, and read the childish writing written in crayon as Minerva read over his shoulder.

_Dear Santa, plis bring me fud and a nice blanket. I am very very cold and very very hungry. Iwill try to be a gud boy next year and try harder to stop being a freak . harry poter._

Albus dropped the paper to the floor, as Minerva wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh where is he!" Minerva cried in frustration, and with nothing to do she opened the cupboard under the stairs, to see if there were letters hidden there. She found more and worse, and she fell down to the floor with her mouth open and a weird sound forming in her throat. Albus looked inside and he closed his eyes as a single tear dropped to his cheek. He turned around, punched the wooden door of the cupboard and fell down to the floor. He placed his bowed head on his knees and cried, for he has failed.

The body of Harry Potter was curled over a thin dirty mattress, his eyes wide open and his lips blue. He was painfully thin, and wore a thin large shirt and dirty large pants. Several more letters written in this brown pad paper littered the floor, his last thoughts before he died imprinted on them forever. Minerva cried softly, for Harry Potter is clearly dead and they were too late to save him. She looked at Albus, clearly a broken man now, silently weeping by the cupboard. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she stood up and walked to Mrs. Figg's house to use her floo and call the aurors.

The front lawn of number four Privet Drive was occupied by so many wizards and witches that aurors had to cast a ward type notice me not charm to prevent the neighbors from getting suspicious. Red eyed aurors with grim faces stood around the yard, along with reporters, their enthusiasm gone. Some famous personalities, like Lucius Malfoy were there, anger written on his face. Even though the child defeated his Master, no wizarding child should be treated like this. He was glad his own son was warm at their mansion, with his mother to provide warmth and comfort. Harry Potter had none and died from hunger and the cold, writing letters till his last breathe. For the first time, Aurors and ex death eaters were of alike of mind, for they only thought of one name. Dursley.

The Yule holiday of 1985 was none existent, as wizards everywhere, from England to as far as France and United States, paid tribute to the boy who lived. The name might not be appropriate now, but it was the child's hero name, as he defeated the darkest of Lords when he was a baby. And the reward for his sacrifice was to die in a cold Christmas night, begging for food from a fictional character. His letters written on half sheet brown pad paper from school were hung inside his cupboard, his childish writing making the hardest of men cry. A plaque was placed beside the door, and a preservation charm was cast inside the cupboard to preserve the surroundings of the boy who lived, so people may know how cruel Men can be. The plaque was engraved :

Here on December the 25th 1985, young five year old Harry Potter died from the cold of winter, weak from the lack of food. He has lived in this cupboard all of his life after Defeating the Dark Lord when he was one. He spent his last hours writing letters, praying for food. The wizarding world mourns the death of its hero, and vow that this tragedy shall never happen again.

In a warm tropical island Vernon Dursley mysteriously died from a freak wave, in a calm beach. Petunia ran to the surf and yelled for help, but she stepped on a poisonous stone fish and tripped, landing beside a portugese man-o-war.

* * *

_December 25 1985, 6pm_

Little Harry shivered and pulled down the shirt to cover his knees. He had just learned writing from school, and the teacher made them bring a whole pad paper each to practice. He was so excited that he forgot that the Dursley's were going out of town. They locked him when they left, 3 nights ago, and they did not even bother leaving him even a cup of water or a piece of bread.

He wrote to Santa, he heard from his classmates that Santa gives you what you asked, and so he asked for food. Writing many letters, he slept for an hour and woke up eagerly looking around if Santa answered his letter, imagining a piece of freshly baked bread or a nice cup of water. Finding none, he would write a note again and force himself to sleep despite the cold and aches on his stomach, dreaming of food and water. Little Harry Potter kept this up for 3 days, repeating the cycle of writing and forcing himself to sleep for an hour hoping the latest letter would finally be answered.

Sometimes his letter varied, wishing for a blanket, as it steadily grew colder, or a cup of fresh hot water. But he was never answered, but he kept his spirits up. Sometimes to pass the time he arranged his letters neatly on his small cupboard floor so that Santa could read them easier when he finally arrived. He never gave up hope and continued writing as his green crayon kept getting smaller and the once thick pad of brown paper thinned by half.

His pure innocence and hope, was noticed when the last dying guardian of Oa heard little Harry's thoughts. For Oa valued above all the young and innocent, and it could not bear anymore the suffering of the little one. Oa caused his last guardian to hear the little one's thoughts from hundreds of light years away and directed its will. It sensed the child possesed a power unique among the universe. Oa realized its meaning, and sensing its departure from this universe, used its wisdom to pull all its near infinite cosmic power into a green glowing sphere, and willed it to merge with the little one's power. The little one's unique power was that he could contain the almighty power of Oa within his human body, without damage or negative effects.

It was like destiny, Oa mused for itself and the child to cross paths. Oa realized destiny's plan and deemed it a good one. For even now as Oa was fading out of this universe, a guardian would remain. Maintaining the peace and ideals of the now extinct Green Lantern Corps.

The last guardian of Oa, surrounded by a green aura of its remaining power reached Harry Potter. The child was cold and hungry, he sensed. He needed someone to take care of this child and with a burst of energy, he sent a message to John Stewart, former Green Lantern corps. The guardian sensed Oa's infinite power approaching from the heavens, a blinding green sphere parting the clouds. It dropped in front of Harry Potter, and slowly merged with his body. Harry Potter arched his back as the power entered his chest, his scar disappeared and he felt injuries repairing. He then fell into a deeper sleep, more exhausted than before.

The guardian was dying, for Oa had just left his consciousness. He knew the child would be hunted if he disappeared without a trace, and decided he would help this child of Oa. Borrowing some of the strength from the child's now near infinite power, he sent the child soaring through the sky and into space, wrapped in a protective green bubble. The child soon reached the watchtower, and once he felt the child was safe, he cut of the beam. That last bit used his last reserves, but he had another trick, inherent to his race, and not of Oa's power. His face and body changed slowly and shrunk, until he was an exact replica of the child. His purpose fulfilled, he fell to the mattress, dead.

The watchtower's doors opened as John Stewart requested as a green sphere entered, and it then closed. As the airlock was sealed,the green sphere vanished and the child fell and almost hit the ground if it were not for Wonder Woman. She looked at the young one and gasped outoud. "By the Gods! John, this little one is dying!" Immediately all the inactive league members looked at the child, they wanted to somehow help. They did not want a child to die on them, and so volunteered to do something.

"Let me carry him" Flash said as he appeared, and after tucking the child in his arms and after a strict warning from Diana, he vanished, reappearing in the medic bay.

The medical staff instatntly went to work, while Batman and Wonder Woman looked on, with John Stewart beside them. Batman's eyes were as keen as ever and spotted a crumpled letter in the child's left hand, a used green crayon on his right. He gently pried both of the little tike's hands and spread it out to read. He frowned and tossed it to Diana before stalking towards the command center.

"What got his pants up tight?" Wally asked, as he appeared beside Diana and John.

"This" Diana said, holding the small paper. She, Wally, and John read what made Batman so mad. The letter was written in green crayon, with a child's handwriting.

_Dear Santa,_

_I am writing for three days now in my cupboard, and you do not answer my letters. I know I am a bad freak and you have to visit the good boys first, but maybe you can give me some bread? I am very hungry now and aunt petunia locked my cupboard I cannot cook in the kitchen. I am very hungry and cold, plis send me a blanket, it does not need to be like dudleys thick red one. I am getting really sleepy and tired now, and my nails keep turning blue. I will wait for your reply. My stomach hurts more often now. Maybe hot water too? To help warm me... hungry cold... merry kristmas Santa_

_Harry Poter_

Tears dropped on the letter from Diana's face and she hugged John Stewart as she sobbed; she could not believe one so pure and innocent would even be harmed in Man's world. The letter was passed from one league to another, and it dampened the festive mood of the holidays.

Superman was holding a metal rail as he leaned there, looking at the Earth. As he read the letter he noticed the metal handrail was crushed in his grip, and he was surprised, he never felt rage before.

"Come in" The executive league members minus Shayera walked inside to the conference room where John Stewart waited. "I have requested this meeting to tell you about the boy and how he came here." John said, as the 5 original league members sat themselves.

"A few hours ago I received a mental pulse used by the guardians of Oa, stating that he would send someone to us that needed immediate help. Imagine my surprise when the boy passed through enveloped with lantern energy. I then realized that the last guardian used up all his power to send this boy to me. That is all I know." The others contemplated this while Diana spoke. "Such a courageous guardian, to sacrifice himself to save the little one, still what is special about the child that a guardian himself went to him?"

"It is something we have yet to determine, although I sense some power in the child."Jonn Jones said. "But where will he go?" asked John, he would adopt the kid if he had too.

"I will adopt him" Batman suddenly said from the corner. Diana smiled and sent Bruce a beaming gaze, causing him to look away. "Agreed" Superman said, and then added. "Although I must insist on something Bruce, I demand visitation rights on Wayne manor every now and then." Bruce smiled at this, surprising everyone. The meeting was adjourned with rounds of Merry Christmas passed around in greeting.

Harry woke up feeling rested and warm, and he sighed. Santa must have heard his letters and had come through for him. He looked around, and noticed everything he saw was much clearer now. He jumped of the bed and looked around the weird white room, careful not to touch the beeping equipment. He saw pretty buttons on the wall, and started playing with them until a walled slid to the side revealing a long corridor. He walked along the corridor, barefoot wearing white pajamas he assumed that Santa must have given him. They fit for once and he shouted with glee.

"I'm in Santa's house!!!" Little Harry yelled with glee until a green man phased through the wall. "AAAAAAAHHH..." Harry freaked out but stopped when the green man spoke to him.

"I knew you were awake" the green man said with a smile.

"Are you ahhhh..." Harry asked, then began to think. He got it. He saw on the telly once about aliens. "A martian! Are you a martian?"

"Yes" Jonn Jones said, amused.

"Oh" Harry replied, then he said "You were the one that helped me right?" He asked as they walked.

"Yes, I am one of the people who rescued you. Now I'm sure you're hungry, let's go back to the medical wing so the doctors can feed you." Jonn replied.

Harry scrunched up his nose thinking seriously before he glanced up at the Green Martian and said in a solemn small voice "Thank you." Jonn nodded and continued to walk with him.

They were interrupted by a panicking princess who upon spotting Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Harry! Never do that again! You made us worry!" Diana said, she did not know her voice was a bit loud and instantly regretted it when she saw how Harry reacted. He was crunched into a little ball in the corner and his arms were up shielding his torso and face, expecting to be hit. "Please mam I'm sorry don't hurt me!" Little Harry cried out, and Diana also cried with him.

* * *

_Five years later:_

He was running away flat out, and thirteen year old Kara was about to catch him when he jumped and was suddenly gone. Kara looked around, floating in the docking bay of the watchtower in panic as she lost her playmate. She heard a giggle and relaxed knowing he was safe, but how in Smallville's name did he manage it?

She traced the source of the sound and saw Harry standing near the exit. She raised an eyebrow, knowing that playing outside docking bay 4 was not allowed. Harry raised his eyebrows mocking her and then the young boy narrowed his eyes, imitating Batman's super glare. With a cheeky smile he ran outside to the cafeteria as he usually did when he visited the Watchtower to chat with other league members.

Suddenly the Watchtower superstructure shook and red alert beacons started to light up. Harry knew what to do, having been drilled by Batman many times and sought the nearest access chute that lead straight to a life pod. As he slid into the small pod, its doors closed immediately and it was launched into space, towards earth.

Harry immediately stared back at the Watchtower and he could see from the small view port strange alien ships attacking the large structure. His fists clenched tightly... he wanted to help somehow... Bruce... Diana and Kara was ther with his many friends and uncles. The Watchtower's massive dock bay three blast shield exploded as strange ships entered, stroming through the headquarter's defenses.

"No!" he cried out, and his chest pulsed. He had many friends inside the Watchtower that helped him, befriended him and cared for him. His family was there. The young boy's breath was seen through the glass as he pressed his hand hard into the porthole as if he longed to reach the Watchtower that by the distance was about the size of his hand. He grew angry and soon he heard an ancient wispy voice in his head.

_'do you wish to save your friends, Harry Potter?'_ he heard in his head

"I do" Harry said aloud as he observed the battle before his eyes.

_'then learn the knowledge of Oa, Harry Potter, for you posses all my power'_

Harry's eyes went to the back of his head at the sudden information flow then snapped his eyes open.

_'speak the ancient words the mighty green lantern corps once spoke'_ the voice said.

His eyes turned glowing green as he spoke with conviction and determination.

_"In Brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil, shall escape my sight,_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"_

Green aura enveloped him, and his green eyes flashed with power . His clothes changed, and suddenly he wore black overalls with green stripes on the side, and a lantern symbol on his chest. He wore a black coat that was open on the front and reached his ankles with the lantern symbol on the back. He did not have a mask, for he did not feel the need to hide his identity. His escape pod burst open in a burst of green light, and Harry, surrounded with green energy and determination on his face, joined the battle.

* * *

Diana shielded herself against the bolts and ducked again. The Thanagarian invaders had launched their whole armada against the watchtower, completely taking them by surprise. They quietly disassembled one long range beacon after another, as not to alert the watchtower's security systems. Things were getting hopeless, as most league members could not fight in outer space. She saw Green Arrow run, being pursued by four Thanagarian warriors. Diana threw a storage cabinet at them, and Green Arrow shot the groups with sleeping gas.

They were slowly pushed back into the command center, where the other justice league members held for a last stand. She saw hundreds of Thanagarian space superiority fighters overwhelming the clumsy space vehicles the Earth has sent to aid the outmatched and outgunned Javelin Fleet. If the watchtower should fall the earth was doomed. She saw Batman's space fighter getting pursued by four fighters, their more advance engines made them close in on Batman. Diana prayed that someone would rescue them. Suddenly familiar green beams destroyed the pursuing fighters, and a green figure sped through towards the mothership, destroying anything on its path.

'The Green Lantern corps!' Diana thought excitedly, they were the police force of the galaxy, and they could stop this invasion! She eagerly looked for more green beings, but she only saw the one that helped Bruce. She gasped as the Mothership fired it's cannon at the watchtower, intent on finishing the League quickly for the Thanagarian commander noticed their forces getting demolished . They thought the retired Green Lantern Corps had returned. It was not the whole corps, but that one green lantern sure fought like a whole battalion, destroying multiple targets at a time. He might be an elite corps, Diana thought. The particle shot made by the ship headed exactly to Diana's position, but she saw the Green lantern stand between the tower and the particle shot.

Her eyes widened along with Green Arrow when they saw who the elite Green Lantern was. "HARRY!!! Get out! You cannot deflect that!"Diana cried banging her fists against the duraglass. But then Harry glowed even brighter and with calm resolve focused his will on forming a mighty shield. The voice said his power was only as strong as his will, and his will to protect his friends and family rivaled none. A huge wedge shaped shield formed, and when the particle shot hit the shield, the shield deflected the shot towards a group of invading Thanagarian ships on reserve. They all blew up, and nothing of the reserve force was left. Mouth hanging open, Diana just watched in shock at what Harry did next.

Harry's mighty wedge shaped shield was still formed, and he focused now on the mother ship, that was now slowly retreating, hundreds of space fighters landing on its many docking bays. They would not escape justice he thought and gave a mighty push, and the shield travelled an amazing speed towards the mothership, slicing it into two. The mighty Thanagarian Warbird class, flagship of the Thanagarian invasion fleet drifted apart in two pieces, and the two halves slowly moving before they exploded in a ball of gas and heat. The explosion expanded consumed the whole ship and the surrounding area. Diana heard the other League members gave a mighty cheer, as the Thanagarians on board surrendered dropping their weapons to their feet.

* * *

"Diana, I'll go with Harry, you take command of the watchtower." Diana heard Bruce speak on the communications device in her ear. She replied to him and stalked away. Ooh that boy was in for a talking to! Kara appeared and she looked like she was panicking. "Harry! His life pod blew up!" The 13 year old was crying, and Diana hugged her and said "Harry's alive don't worry Kara, I saw him earlier.

"You did? He must be with Bruce on the batwing then!"Kara said relieved written on her face. She flew off to help with repairs.

Meanwhile, the Batwing flew beside Harry as they searched for survivors. Since they could not talk, because Harry wasn't wearing a communications device on his ear, Barman pointed to a few drifting spacesuits and Harry nodded. Firing several green beams, he encompassed them and searched for more with Bruce guiding him.

They found Superman in his Space Suit, rescuing other defenders. Clark's eyes widened when he saw Harry." You're part of the Green Lantern Corps Harry?"

"No I'm not, I just learned I had this power" Harry replied. His eyes glowed green for a slight moment.

"Cmon Harry, I'll show you where you can help, I'll watch over him Bruce."

As the watch tower was heavily destroyed, it now lacked the necessary life support modules like air support and power. Superman flew down and picked up a module at a time, while Harry was stationed in space to help lift the load by shielding Clark and the equipment from the heat as he flew past the atmosphere and back to space. It was a long day, as newly discovered Harry's powers were valuable in every operation. He finally went back inside past the newly repaired hull where he helped weld the new armor plating and into the cargo bay.

Diana and Kara were waiting for him with arms crossed and frowns on their faces. Harry grinned and gave his most charming boyish smile for a ten year old. It melted their temper right away, and enveloped him in bone crushing hugs, luckily his new found power saved his ribs.

Harry was jogging around in the grounds of Wayne manor with John Stewart and Katma Tui, both of them ex green lantern corps. Since learning that he had Green Lantern powers, John and Katma trained him in physical and mental conditioning to suit his new power. He was getting better, and this surprised both ex lanterns, and he kept on requesting to join the missions.

Bruce and Diana, who have almost become surrogate parents for Harry refused to allow him to join in the dangerous missions. Clark who had become his favorite uncle that spoils him allowed him to hang out at the tower provided he does not disturb the day to day operations.

His name now was Harry Apollo Wayne, after Bruce adopted him. He got the name Apollo from Diana, who said it suited him perfectly, for even though he was young, all of them noticed his strong sense of Justice and righteousness. He was not perfect and like all boys loved to play pranks and get into mischief with Flash, who he now considered his cool yet irritating big brother. Diana once said, that Apollo noticed Harry, and would watch over him, and he smiled and accepted the name in honor of the Greek god of Justice and Light. That conversation stuck in his mind, and once confided to Clark that when he was allowed to join the league, he would asked to be called Apollo, as to make him remember what he was fighting for.

Superman although a boy scout, still had a sense of humor and entered Apollo as Harry's call sign in the computer database of the watchtower. He rarely went to the watchtower wearing a costume, whenever he wore one all the heroes automatically called him Apollo.

Since learning of his Birthday, Harry always insisted on having a small birthday party. But the little boy's friends from the Justice League wanted to visit that his parties grew into a yearly anticipated event. Harry was happy it was not extravagant but functional and fun; there was plenty of food, overall a nice and simple party.

Simple was an understatement, for the Justice league and their affiliates were all invited. And as they wanted to avoid attention, they went to a small island Bruce owned and had the party there ever since he was 6. Harry's parties were usually known as the most relaxing events for the year, catching up on news and gossip between heroes. Naturally the unlucky league members who had duty could not come had to stay at the Watchtower, just watched the party from monitors waiting for alarms to sound.

He was most excited to meet Kara, Clark's cousin, also called Supergirl. She had just turned 14 and had officially joined the league, leaving Harry as the only junior league member. He was always left at the base or Wayne manor, getting tutored in education by Alfred or Jonn. The league though, acknowledged Harry's growing power, and as John Stewart told them, the fire power of a battalion of the Green Lantern's Corps.

His power was very flexible, able to change from offensive to defensive, each was impressive, and could then continue search and rescue, not counting repairs. That was when they realized how they missed the Green Lantern John Stewart, and the Lantern corps in general; you could always count on the Green Lanterns for help.

The league felt that making Harry stay back despite of his power was a wise decision, for his mere presence significantly boosts the defenses of the watch tower. Combined with Kara and Jonn always stationed there, their combined power was not to be messed with, as was learned by Sinestro, when he tried to attack the watchtower when the big three were all on missions. One powerful barrage from Harry as he intercepted him before he reached the watchtower stunned him, and a follow up by Kara, covered in a green shield to protect her from space knocked out Sinestro. He was currently imprisoned, and Harry destroyed his ring to make escape impossible.

The big three, the acknowledged leaders of the League were Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, were powerhouses on their own right, and even though Batman was not a metahuman, super powered villains run at the sight of him.

Superman was the strongest member of the league physically, and provided the face of the league. Wonder Woman was the strongest woman in the league, and was rumored to be as strong as superman when truly pissed off. She was the symbol of the league's ideals, for fairness, equality and justice. Batman was the brains of the operation, calling the shot from behind the scenes. Most league members claimed that Batman had a metapower and it was his Frightening Intelligence.

Harry was brought out from his meditative jog when an owl approached him and landed on his shoulder, followed by three more that landed on a nearby bench. He looked at John and Katma in confusion, but their silence confirmed that they did not know either. He opened one envelope and started reading it, his eyes widening in surprise.

_Salem Institute of Magic_

_Dear Mr. Wayne...._

Zatanna kept pacing back and forth as Dr. Fate looked on, and Harry thought he was smiling behind that mask. "You guessed right, Harry" Fate said, his voice had a humorous tone.

"It's that mind thing again right? Legillimency?" Harry asked and Dr. Fate nodded and responded. "The opposite of that is Occlumency, which you must learn immediately."

As soon as he received the letters, he showed it to Bruce, who then requested the league's two most powerful magic users to come and confirm this. However Zatanna did not know that Harry Wayne was Harry Potter, as she had just joined last month, and Harry was called Apollo then. Dr. Fate as usual said nothing, only answering when directly spoken to.

"There's even a Harry Potter memorial day! Your birthday!" said Zatanna, she had been a student at Salem, then received extra powers from a magical artifact, increasing her skill and wisdom. She had heard the tale of Harry Potter since she was 13.

"So, Salem, Beauxbatons, or Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He did not consider Durmstrang, for the location of the school was too cold, but he did not count out Beauxbatons since he knew French. At first Diana vehemently opposed the idea of her son studying at a Magic school, but she finally relented after Harry, Bruce and Zatanna pleaded with her . She wanted to see Harry develop his full powers, to help him get stronger when it was time to join the league.

"It is your decision, Harry, and yours alone to make." Dr. Fate replied to his question.

"For some weird reason, I feel that at Hogwarts calls to me, crying out for help and justice. I feel that my help will be needed there." Harry said, he knew he sounded corny, but he was surprised that no one laughed.

"You are attuned to the cosmic forces, Harry Potter, it shall help you well" Dr. Fate said, admiring his decision, and even expecting it?

"Right so what about lessons in this magic?" Harry asked, he was also excited at this new power, maybe he could finally join the league and hang out with the others.

Harry was a prodigy of magic, Zatanna declared. She was making sure Harry did not use his lantern powers, and he didn't. She decided to test his wandless skills, not expecting any results, but he took to it like water. Harry said it was very similar to his lantern magic, only needing willpower, intent and focus to accomplish the task. He was very similar to Bruce when it comes to studying, devouring the magical books Zatanna and Dr. Fate brought him. At breakfast, both Bruce and Harry would read different papers but with the same focus and frown in the forehead, forever amusing Alfred and Diana.

Even though Harry did not call Bruce dad in public, he was his primary father figure, next to Clark. He picked up his habits as he observed him when he was young, on parties and other events. When they walked together, their postures were so alike, that one would have mistaken them as father and son. And whenever Diana visited, they looked like a complete family.

* * *

_July 31, Bruce Wayne's private island, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean _

The sound of the waves made Harry sleepy as he looked out at the sea. He always loved the beach and its tranquility, and if allowed he would spend hours playing in the sand and surf. Around him were various heroes hanging out, out of their costumes and into their shorts and bikinis. As usual Bruce and Diana were flirting again but kept dancing around each other afraid to admit their feelings. It had been going on for 6 hours!

Harry closed his eyes and grumbled at hearing Diana laugh at Bruce's joke. It was not even funny, Batman always made bad jokes. "Honestly", he grumbled "They should just get married and make babies already and I'll ask Circe and Apollo to kick Hippolyta's ass if she said no"

It was suddenly quiet and he opened his eyes to find every pair of eyes looking at him. "Did I say that out loud? Soo.... Ooops?" He said, and the league snickered at first and then most fell on to the sand, laughing hard. They wanted to say those words for so long, but lacked the nerve. Clark was likely drunk again, as he was laughing over the top, rolling at the sand. Whoever said Kryptonite was Superman's weakness was an idiot. Just invite superman to drink half a bottle of light or Kolsch beer and he'll be drunk for the next 30 minutes, laughing at everything you say and then throw up.

Bruce and Diana were blushing red while Bruce gave his best Batglare at Harry, 'your ass is mine' clearly conveyed in them. Deciding that a tactical retreat is in order, Harry ran towards the bigger bulkier league members like Aquaman, hiding from the Batglare and the Amazonian pout of doom.

A/N: Edited by me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the power of Oa**

by **Bluminous**

A/N I don't own Harry Potter and Dc comics or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2 Apollo 's Fury**

'_Absolute power corrupts absolutely' – something I heard or read somewhere._

Harry dragged his feet, he was tired already from the day's shopping and he still had to get his wand. Kara and Zatanna were with him, drawing odd looks from the crowds because of their loud voices. "I'm hungry, can we have a break first?" Harry asked the two, who upon learning that all expenses for that day were paid by billionaire Bruce Wayne, bought more clothes than was required, half of them for their own wardrobes.

"In a minute Harry" Kara said as she eyed a new shirt. "Harry come over here and try this one on" she said. When Harry refused to move and pretended to read a warning sign that said slippery when wet, she grabbed him gently by his arm and pulled him to the direction of the changing cubicles. She pushed him inside tossing a few shirts still in their coat hangers and closed the door at his complaining face.

"It looks fine Kara, it fits well, can we have a break now?" he asked again. "In a minute Harry" she said absently as she saw Zatanna coming back with a dozen shirts in their arms. This pattern repeated itself all morning as the sales ladies looked on with undisguised amusement. Poor kid, he can't escape.

Zatanna was a fashionista, and bought Harry designer shirts pants and shoes, while Kara picked up sweat shirts and jogging pants so that Harry could still exercise in school. The only thing Harry bought for himself was a pair of cool shades, so that he could hide his astonishing green eyes that glowed when he was feeling strong emotion. He learned from Wally that it was a bit disconcerting to talk to him, with his green eyes pinning him on the spot.

Harry was very far from a normal eleven year old, having a foster family like the Justice League would do that to you. He was tall, and had begun to develop a broadening chest like that of Bruce's frame, but appropriate for his age. His body was almost meta human, as he learned to perfect his in martial arts to augment his Lantern capabilities.

Like Bruce he wore an impassive mask and an intimidating posture, he can now do the bat glare with 80 % intensity. The trademark batman brood also passed down to Harry, as he developed the habit when feeling negative emotions or a confusing and puzzling scenario. He would sulk in a corner or an empty room, and come out feeling fine again.

Harry has also learned how to charm women, as he observed his foster dad do so many times in parties and events to gain information, much to Diana's disapproval. After his 11th birthday, the couple announced that they would get married, to the obvious delight of the league, except for some of the females who still had a crush on Batman.

Arms full of shopping bags, they left Harrods and went to the park and sat on the bench to decide where to go next. "Harry you know the shrinking charm right?" Zatanna asked and Harry nodded tiredly, he waved his hands and all the bags shrunk, and the three pocketed their respective loots. In the month heading to Hogwarts, Zatanna now became his primary instructor, with Dr. Fate popping in to give him lessons in Astronomy and Divination, as well as History.

As Zatanna declared Harry a prodigy in wandless magic, this also proved true in the various subjects. Harry's favorite subject was Transfiguration, it was very similar to how he uses hi Lantern Powers. Like Bruce, Harry was a bookworm at heart and read all the books he could find, and soon with the daily tutoring of Zatanna and Dr. Fate, he had knowledge of a third year wizard.

"Ohhh I know there's a lovely ice cream shop inside the magical street, Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor!" Zatanna said, and Kara eagerly nodded she loved ice cream. Passing through the Leaky cauldron was no problem, except for a group of red heads in front of them, who were now gawking at Kara. Indeed Kara was very pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a tight fitting blouse and skirt.

Harry loved Kara dearly, and almost thought of her as his adorable sister. They had grown up together, and spent long hours at the tower as junior leaguers. "Hey Kara, you got fans" Harry whispered to Kara, and the girl just shrugged, unconcerned. In truth it was very hard to get close to Kara, for she only trusted very few people since she was brainwashed by Lex Luthor as a pre teen to hurt Superman. Harry was one of the few that Kara trusted fully, and Harry always brought her out of her moody shell.

"Nice" Kara said sarcastically, as they stopped in front of a blank wall. "You have no patience Kara" Zatanna chided as she tapped a few random bricks in a particular order with her finger. The bricks started to fold away as an archway slowly opened before them. Zatanna used their awed expressions to wipe her finger dirtied by the breaks on Harry's sleeve. It was payback for when he dumped frogs on her stall when she was showering. She rushed out of the shower and into the hallway screaming, forgetting she had magical power to remove them, and became quite popular with the male leaguers. Especially Wally.

The two superheroes squealed as they spotted so many flavors on display. They were having a hard time deciding what to order, while Harry picked a simple scoop of vanilla. His eyes looked around the alley looking for escape routes, as was his habit growing up with batman. Spotting a magical bookstore, he grinned and finished his scoop quickly. Zatanna and Kara arrived with their orders, colorful scoops of every discernable color placed on a huge platter. He indicated the bookstore with a nod of his head as the alley was now noisy with children, and Zatanna nodded her head to say she understood. That boy and his books, like father like son. Cute nerd though, shame Diana bagged him.

Daphne wrinkled her nose at the sight of hundreds and hundreds of wizards packed inside the alley. She tugged her mom's dress and pointed to the bookstore, and Astoria Greengrass nodded, mouthing take care and handing out a pouch of galleons. Daphne went inside the bookstore, and headed to her favorite spot where tables and chairs were for customers who would like to browse a book before buying them.

She was on a bitchy mood from earlier this morning when her kid sister spilled juice on her dress, and then some red headed kid slammed into her without looking and at last she got even more irritated when she spotted someone in her favorite seat. She walked toward the person, a boy near her age, deeply immersed in a book. She walked to the front of the boy and that cast her shadow over the book the boy was reading. The boy looked up, and Daphne admitted he was cute with stunning green eyes, but she was still bitchy. The boy raised an eyebrow, and that prompted her to say "You're in my seat." She waited for his response to argue, eagerly expecting for a fight.

She was shocked however, when the boy slammed the book and stood up, and he was tall, a head taller than her, and moved to a different seat and began to read his book again. Daphne was miffed at having been robbed of her chance to rant at someone. She stared at the boy with a glare then humped and crossed her arms. She wanted to make the boy uncomfortable and so directed her glare at the boy. It was already 3 minutes into her Daphne glare but the boy was unaffected by her staring, and she began a different approach. She started making coughing noises and loud "hmpphs!" to indicate her displeasure, but the boy seemed immune to it, or deaf.

She felt insulted and walked towards him and said "What's your problem?" even though she admitted inside that she was the one with the problem, being ignored when trying to pick a fight.

"Nothing " The boy said, turning a page and continued reading. This boiled her temper and she said "Look at me while I'm talking to you!" But he ignored her and just stood up and walked back to the shelf to return the book he was reading. She followed him intent on picking up a fight, the boy was so frustrating!

She saw him approach a bushy haired girl trying to reach a book high up on the shelves.

"Here, allow me" The boy said and reached a book called Hogwarts: A History, and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you !" The girl said gratefully and held out a hand. "My name's Hermione Granger, first year at Hogwarts."

"Harry Wayne, also a first year, I hope we will be friends." Harry added with a charming smile while she took her hand and shook it.

Hermione blushed and Daphne could not fault her for that, the boy was not just cute, but very cute. But that does not mean he had escaped her bitchy fit. She strode forward and interrupted their conversation. "Did you not hear me earlier, I said look at me when I am talking to you!" She said loudly, gaining the attention of some of the customers.

Harry knew this type person was looking for a fight, he had a lot patience, but it was growing thin with this girl. He decided to have some fun with the girl. "I'm sorry miss" he said but he was looking Hermione. This only incensed the red haired girl further as she said in a slow cold voice " I said look.. at.. me… when I am talking to you!"

Hermione was confused but she defended her new friend and said "You know you are very rude!" Daphne replied and gave Hermione a cold look "Stay out of this!"

"You know, you said that I should look at you when you are talking to me? You are not talking to me, you are picking a fight with me. You were already in a bad mood, and I didn't know who caused it, but you started to pick a fight with me while I was sitting peacefully reading a book. Now, would you apologize to my new friend?" Harry said in a firm voice, looking out the window. They did not know this, but the parents of the two girls were now watching the three from the counter.

Daphne was embarrassed at being caught, and amazed that the boy had read her intentions so accurately. She blushed in embarrassment and said in a soft voice "I'm sorry" she said, with moisture in her eyes from shame. Harry looked at her, smiled, and said "Now we are talking, and I'm glad I looked at you. You're very pretty" He took her arm and kissed it, causing her to blush that developed from his words to deepen further.

The three then properly introduced themselves to each other, and started discussing books, which they found they all had a common interest on. "There you are little bugger!" a voice from the door exclaimed, and Harry sighed. "You know her?" Daphne asked, looking at the stunning young blond, and Harry nodded. Kara approached him and when she noticed the two girls at his sides, she grinned evilly.

"Oh Harry! Already flirting with girls! You forgot me already you heartbreaker! You leave poor old me to do your shopping!" Kara exclaimed.

"If I recall I was being dragged around Harrod's dressing me up like your own personal toy doll." Harry replied dryly. "Where is Zatanna anyway?" he asked looking around.

"She went to the mumbo jumbo shop with eeeky animal parts, said she was running low on ingredients so I went here instead. She asked me to tell you though that she already got you the standard potions set." Kara said.

"Kara, these lovely ladies are Ms. Hermione Granger, and Ms. Daphne Greengrass. Ladies, meet my annoying longtime best friend Kara Zorrel" Harry said, while the two girls blushed."Well I best go to get fitted with my robes, good bye ladies" Harry said, nodding to his new friends and started to walk out with Kara while she waved a hand to the two girls.

"If I may suggest Mr. Wayne" An aristocratic voice stopped him in his tracks, and he turned around to see a beautiful, older version of Daphne. "We can continue shopping together, as my daughter has yet to buy her school robes." She said.

Harry introduced himself and Kara to Daphne's mother, and soon Hermione's parents approached, wanting to join their shopping expedition. After everyone got introduced, they all walked down to Madam Malkins, and then to the trunk shop. Zatanna met with them on the Magical Menagerie, where Harry got a beautiful snowy white Owl, which he named Hedwig, who seemed very intelligent and took a liking to her new master.

Finally the two girls got wands from Ollivander, while Harry already had his, given to him by Dr. Fate. It was wickedly cool, a black wand that shined green in the light and with a curved handle. It was 12 inches made of Eldarian wood, gathered by Dr. Fate from another world. The core was a lock of his own hair.

The girls had taken a long time to get their wands, while Harry tried to act indifferent as the creepy gay old man stared at him with unblinking eyes. He slowly moved so that Kara's body blocked the man's gaze. Hermione finally got her wand, and got red and gold sparks from it, while Daphne got green and yellow sparks from her new wand.

Dinner had been suggested by the Lady Astoria Greengrass, but Harry politely declined, for he had a shift later on the Watchtower with Bruce and Diana. Daphne and Hermione seemed put out at this, but brightened up when he asked them to meet him at a coffee shop across King's cross station at 10am, so they could find a compartment together. They all said good byes, and left their separate ways, glad at having found friends before they even went to school.

* * *

Harry was getting emotional but didn't show it, as he stood beside Bruce who was wearing a sharp black suit. They were both looking at the person they deeply loved, as she walked gracefully wearing her traditional Amazonian dress, off shoulder and white, showing her lovely shoulders and curvaceous figure. Convincing Hippolyta to approve the Marriage took little time, especially at the idea of grandbabies, which she demanded from the engaged couple should be plenty. Diana warmly looked at Bruce and Harry, and playfully messed up Harry's hair as she passed by.

* * *

Kara pursued the bank robber, who upon seeing her ran into a dark alley. She sighed, when would these robbers learn? She flew through the alley, swerving past clotheslines and fire escapes, before a large fist struck her behind her head, knocking her out.

* * *

"Watchtower, this is Superman, we need back up fast! Luthor's scattered kryptonite dust into the concrete of the building and the grounds, I cannot rescue Kara!" Clark said, and Jonn replied "I'll send Green Arrow, Huntress and Long Shadow." He was sending the league's best land specialists, along with brute force from long shadow. This came at a bad time, with Diana's and Bruce's honeymoon they were out of communications.

"That would not be enough" Green Arrow said, he was thinking of the villains guarding the citadel that Lex Luthor hired, Cheetah, Captain Boomerang, Copperhead and Grundy. Cheetah and Copperhead were hard to enough to fight , but he doubt that Long shadow could beat Grundy. That undead creature was a powerhouse, and it was usually left to Wonder Woman or Superman to fight with him.

With Kara captured, they lacked the physical power to win, but they would still go anyway. As they stepped into the transporter and disappeared, Jonn said "Good luck." He hoped they would be enough. Most of the League Members were busy in assignments that they could not abandon, and the members left are not suited to this engagement. Flash was nearly finished with his rescue mission, and Jonn called for him. This rescue team would need at least a League Founder. He sensed something different with the Villains objectives, more cruel, more sinister. Perhaps he needed more backup.

Superman was rapidly weakening, the Kryptonite dust all around was draining him weak, as he struggled on to save his cousin. He dodged another blow from Grundy, and countered with a right hook. Grundy didn't even blink and Superman's arm was the one that hurt. "Weaak" Grundy said, wondering why Superman's punches were not their usual power punches that sent him flying through the air and through walls and buildings. He enjoyed flying though.

An arrow hit Grundy's face and exploded with gray smoke. The undead man roared, as his eyes stung from the smoke and he blindly swung his arms, crushing columns and walls. "Help's here, let me take you out of this poisonous fields." Green Arrow said and struggled to move the large man. Huntress was valiantly taking on both Copperhead and Cheetah, while Long shadow was holding off Captain Boomerang. Suddenly Flash appeared and took Superman and rushed him out into a Kryptonite free zone in the far island. Flash came back and said "Jonn asked me to help." Breathing a sigh of relief, Green Arrow aided Huntress and the fight was on.

Things were desperate, as Grundy recovered again, and was taking long shadow for a smack down. Flash had managed to locate Kara and they were now currently in retreat. They were unable to teleport to the watchtower as Lex Luthor suddenly raised an interference signal that cut of all communication with the watchtower. Huntress was injured on her leg from where copperhead bit her and was struggling to remain awake from the venom. And superman could not reach them, his lungs were still poisoned from inhaling the Kryptonite dust. Kara was stabilized though, but she was weak and lethargic, aiding the team by firing beams from her eyes. But her powers were greatly reduced from the dust and could only provide covering fire. They needed help fast.

* * *

A green light streaked towards the atmosphere, furious in speed and it glowed as it encountered air friction from the Earth's atmosphere. But the light did not slow, and it even went faster, dissipating the clouds the green light passed by. As the green beam appeared to crash into the water, it swerved and headed to the island, sending tall plumes of water in its wake. At the head of the green beam of energy was Apollo, eyes glowing green and leaking energy, his face furious in righteous anger.

Jonn had called him earlier, interrupting his study time at the watchtower. He remembered being summoned by Jonn mentally and he ran towards the command center. Jonn rarely used his mental capabilities, as a form of courtesy on the member's privacy.

"_What's wrong?" he asked. Jonn sent him a telepathic packet, and Harry's face grew stony and said "Kara."_

"_Can you handle it?" Jonn asked, and Harry nodded his expression serious._

Apollo reached the island and spotted the overwhelmed members. He saw Kara valiantly fighting bit she was tossed around by the violent Grundy like a rag doll. His eyes narrowed and headed down.

"Kara!" Shouted Green Arrow, his bruised face showing in concern as he watched their young team member get pummeled. This fight was different he sensed, usually after the villains overpowered the league they would make their escape. This fight was brutal, and deadly, and suddenly he realized Luthor's plan. His objective was to kill. The stakes had been significantly raised, and this was a different ballgame they were playing now.

Long shadow was knocked out, and Kara was now being trashed by Grundy. A powerful Punch with the full force of Grundy's weight and power headed to Kara's side, and it would surely crush her slim body. Suddenly, a bright green beam that was blinding to the eye shot out suddenly, and passed through Grundy. There was an awkward moment before Grundy's head slid off his body.

Apollo stormed through with his green aura flaring, very different from a Lantern's precise and thin green aura. He zoomed right through Grundy's decapitated body, creating a gaping hole and then obliterating it with his energy. He grabbed Kara in his arms, and then sent beams of green lights to his fallen team mates and gathered them to a safe protective ball and moved them behind him. He narrowed his eyes and sent a piercing glare to the assembled villains.

"A Green Lantern?" Lex Luthor asked, he knew the Green Lantern Corps have disassembled, with no more powers. Captain Boomerang sent a boomerang and was rewarded when his throwing arm was cut off, falling to the ground by a blinding fast green light. The boomerang was cut into two and headed to two different directions behind the Green Lantern before exploding.

The remaining villains gulped in fear, this green lantern was powerful, and was willing to kill, as they looked at the spot where the powerhouse Solomon Grundy once stood. His fallen head still showing surprise before he died. Lex cursed and then ran, leaving his goons behind, but a green wave followed him, hitting him below the knees, cutting off his legs. He fell down and looked at his feet standing upright on the ground in shock, and then the pain hit. The villains cringed at the sight and the sounds of agony coming from Lex Luthor.

Cheetah and Copperhead, raised their hands immediately in surrender shaking in fear, while Captain Boomerang moaned, holding the bloodless stump that was his former right arm. He was never going to throw boomerangs again.

"Never harm Super Girl again" the young cold voice said, as his young masked face looked at them with a stony expression. "Hurt a hair of her, and you will deal with me" the villains nodded, totally scared, this was no green lantern, this was something more. They had been excited when they heard Luthor's plan, to kill supergirl to further antagonize superman. This was a new game they were playing, killing a justice league member, and they felt powerful giddy at the thought of the plan. The league was a bunch of boy scouts, never using lethal force.

But this strange new hero they had never seen before responded against them with deadly force, and fought without quarter. And now they knew why they should never step up the ball, never deviate from simple robbery and the occasional plans for world domination. Because this person has the power to kill them all. They were soon imprisoned shaking as they were herded into a security van, heading to a maximum prison facility. Rumors soon spread among the villains to never mess with Supergirl, for harming her would cause the scary green lantern to appear, and they valued their limbs and their lives. It would become ridiculously funny whenever Supergirl was assigned minor missions later, as her opponents would surrender or run away, leaving a frustrated Kryptonian girl eager for a smack down.

* * *

Harry brooded as he mourned silently at taking a life, but the league supported him by never condemning his actions. He killed Grundy to save Kara's life, and besides, Grundy was already dead to begin with.

He was sitting on one of the support frames of the colossal watchtower, high above the command center, brooding. Some of the league were looking for him but could not find him, only Jonn Jones knew but he never gave away his location. Kara finally found him by going through every level using her x ray vision.

"Look Harry, do you want me to die?" Kara asked as she floated beside where he was sitting. "Of course not!" he responded immediately.

"Then another punch from Grundy would have killed me, did you regret killing him?" she asked.

"No" Harry said, shaking his head. "That's the thing, I did not regret killing him, I regret feeling the satisfaction from his death by my own hands, giving him justice as he deserved."

Kara was silent for a moment as she considered his words. "Tell me Harry, do you think I like hitting people?" at his 'I don't know look' she continued.

"Of course not! It ruins my nails, the clothes, the manicure…" She stopped as she heard him chuckle, and she smiled and continued. "But I have to hit people, it's my job, so I learned to enjoy my work, the feeling of satisfaction that my fists prevented them from doing bad things" she said, repeating the word he said.

She spoke again, she was reaching to Harry now. "But you know Harry, the fact that you feel bad when you killed Grundy says a lot about you." She said softly. Harry raised his brooding head and looked at her.

Kara spoke and said "It says you're a good person Harry, and I thank you for saving my life." Not concerned that he was a hundred feet up in the ceiling, Harry jumped towards Kara, hugging her tightly. They fell, but Kara used her power of flight and soon they were floating in mid air. "Thank you" Harry whispered to her ear.

* * *

Diana was worried when she learned this, and so was Bruce, but they could not help but feel proud for their Harry rescuing a justice league force from so many villains. As they discussed what happened at mission, they had decided to include Harry in the debriefing. Harry eagerly accepted but soon got bored at the adult talk, and was now playing with Kara hangman.

"And with regards to the Kryptonite dust, how can we counter it or at least lessen its effects aside from wearing full space armor?" Clark asked. He did not like feeling powerless like in the recent mission, and if it weren't for Harry, Kara would not be here... playing word games?? The other league members gave ideas or tactics, and batman thought of inventing Kryptonite radar to warn off Clark.

Clark observed his cousin and Harry still playing hangman, blissfully ignoring the meeting around them, smiles and pouts their way of communication. He decided to prank them and asked Harry first, "So Harry, do you have any suggestions then about the Kryptonite dust?" he asked. Harry bit the end of pencil as he tried to think of the word, his man was to be hung if he didn't solve this. Kara noticed the attention of the executive council on them and tried to gain his attention by kicking his foot lightly, but he moved them absently, Kara kicked like a horse.

"I don't know uncle Clark, that Kryptonite dust is nasty." He answered absently, scratching his nose with the end of the pencil and continued speaking. "Well since lead shields the radiation, why don't you incorporate the lead into your costume's fiber? It would still allow you mobility and flexibility, and although it's only a thin layer, it can considerably lessen the effects." He said.

He finally solved the word, and added some thoughts to what he said earlier "Weight might be an issue for humans, but you are a Kryptonian, and so is Kara. Although, it would only work on your costume Clark, since you wear a full body costume. Kara would probably need to wear pants from now on too, though I like her costume with a skirt."

He looked up and saw the League members staring at him with surprised expressions, and Bruce looking at him with pride. He turned to his playmate and she was grinning like mad at him. "What? Something I missed? Oh and Kara, the word is practicality." Wally laughed out loud along with the rest of the executive league.

* * *

Harry was feeling anxious at his entourage as they walked around the corner to the Café. They were all in civilian clothes, but they still attracted attention from the locals. Holding his hand was a tearful Diana Wayne, and on his other side was Bruce Wayne. Clark came with Kara, as were John Stewart and Katma Tui, his primary physical trainers. Zatanna came, as did Dr. Fate, and he surprisingly looked young with blond hair and blue eyes. Harry snickered whenever he looked at Dr. Fate, not quite forgetting the image of the expressionless metal mask he always wore. It was the most powerful group of people to say good bye to a boy leaving for school in the world.

The group reached the coffee shop and Harry spotted Hermione and Daphne talking, and occasionally looked at the direction of where the bus drops people off. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Greengrass were gossiping, while Mr. Granger looked bored nodding whenever one of the women asked him a question.

"Hey Ladies" Harry said. He was wearing a green sweater that Kara picked, saying it matches his eyes. "The two girls head snapped to direction of his voice and both cried "Harry!" rising out of their seats and giving him handshakes. They were not that close yet to give hugs.

As Harry had too many friends with him, only his official parents, Bruce and Diana Wayne went inside the small café'. "These are my parents Bruce and Diana Wayne" he said as the group looked at the stunning couple. There was no doubt that this is where he got handsome looks, thought Astoria Greengrass, as she looked at the Handsome tall man and the gorgeous woman. She herself was beautiful and turned quite a few heads, but she did not compare to this goddess.

The group walked past the barrier, with Harry and Hermione constantly chatting while Kara looked on with misty eyes. She saw Daphne walking alone and she walked faster to catch up with the girl.

"Hi Kara" Daphne greeted her. She was wondering why there were so many people came to see just one boy off and voiced her question. "Why are there so many of you that came with Harry? He's just going to Hogwarts." She wondered.

"Harry's special, a kind person with a big heart and many people care for him. That's why some came here with us to wish him farewell." Kara said. Daphne nodded and they continued walking, she never had that many people in her life, only her mother and younger sister Alana. Her Father left them when she was three, running off with a French lass.

Harry saw the steaming red engine, with gold writing that said Hogwarts Express written along the engines steam cylindrical chamber. "Nice, I've always wanted to travel at 60 miles per hour to Scotland" He said dryly, raising an eyebrow at the antiquated engine. He was not used to such slow speeds, not when his power allowed him to travel at the speed of light.

"It uses Magic Harry, it travels a bit faster than that" Dr. Fate said, looking at the old engine with a look Harry couldn't place. He wondered if the man had gone to Hogwarts, his past was so mysterious.

"We shall see you next Christmas, and remember your Occlumency Harry, it is strong enough but even the strongest armor has a weakness." Dr. Fate said patting him on his shoulder, before stepping back to allow the rest to bid him farewell. John Stewart and Kat walked to him, and Kat kneeled down and gave him a hug. "Always practice your meditation, and remember, the steel is only as strong as the mind." She said. Clark pushed them and gently grabbed him on the neck with his elbow and gave him the superman farewell, a noogie. "Take care Harry, call me if you need help and I'll be there faster than a speeding bullet." He said joking.

Bruce kneeled down and looked at his eyes and said softly "Always wear the earpiece when you go out of the classroom, I calibrated it to work against the E.M. field generated by your school. Stay safe and study hard, son" Harry nodded giving him a tight hug, and then he was picked up and hugged by a pair of Amazonian arms, with Amazonian strength.

"Muuum, can't breathe" Harry said, as he hugged his adoptive and now official Mother. "May Hera watch over you, my son, and let your name sake Apollo guide you" She whispered, then she leaned down and kissed his forehead and let him down gently to his feet.

He looked at Hermione and Daphne who had finished saying their goodbyes to their parents, looking at him with amusement. He just gave them his trademark smile and shrugged, he loved his friends and family and being called a momma's boy didn't bother him at all.

Soft but strong arms hugged him from behind and he felt a head land on the back of his. "Don't worry Kara, I can protect myself," he whispered, wrapping an arm over her hands touching his chest. "And if you ever need help, call me and I'll deal with it." He added.

"Just take care of yourself, ok, it's going to be boring inside the watchtower, just me and Jonn and he's not the talkative type." Kara said. Harry turned on her embrace and hugged her, he was going to miss her most of all. "I'll be fine and say hello to Wally for me." He grabbed her head, which was about 5 inches taller than his, and slowly pulled it down, giving a soft kiss on her forehead. They separated, with Kara's watery eyes watching him. He grinned at his friends assembled at the platform, gave them a final wave and stepped into the train, his trunk on his left hand and Hedwig inside her cage on his right.

* * *

A/N: Comments? Suggestions?

Thank you stonegnome1 for informing me of a typo


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the power of Oa**

By **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics

Chapter 3: **Justice comes to Hogwarts**

Harry helped the two girls in storing their luggage and then turned to his own trunk and heaved it up on the rack. He sat down the opposite bench facing Hermione and Daphne. "So how did the rest of the summer go?" asked Harry, beginning the conversation and Hermione answered first. "It was fine, I just finished reading all the first year books!"

"I read some of the books but not all, transfiguration seems hard though, and potions is the easiest to read, it's so precise, what about you?" asked Daphne.

"I think Transfiguration and Charms are the easiest for me, and Divination the worst, I always day dream or fall asleep when I try to read someone' hand, or go to a meditative trance." He answered.

"Really? Divination's taught at third year though, are you advanced in other subjects as well?" Daphne asked, she was formulating a plan, and either answer of Harry could make it work.

"I'm ahead in Transfiguration and Charms, not so much in potions" Harry admitted.

"Well why don't I help you in potions while you tutor me in charms?" she asked, and Harry replied "I'll think about it, when I get a hang of the school and its lessons." Daphne pouted and then looked at him, blinking a few eye lashes.

Harry grinned and pinched her cheek and said "That won't work on me you know, you got nothing on Kara's puppy look" at this they both laughed, while Hermione was deep in thought.

"Harry your surname's Wayne right?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry like he was a complicated puzzle.

"Yeah, from my adoptive father, Bruce Wayne" he replied.

"You mean you're that secretive Wayne heir? The one that the media has been looking for? No wonder mom was amused." Hermione said, looking at Harry oddly.

"But your mum, she's not really your real mom is she?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, they found me when I was five, but they were not married then, but Bruce adopted me straight off, and Diana, that's my mom's name had been taking care of me since. Their marriage only legalized what is already a family." Harry said. He really did not mind the questions, as he needed this establish their budding friendships.

Daphne was trying to follow the conversation, but couldn't and asked "Who's Bruce Wayne?"

Hermione immediately replied as she looked at her. "He is Harry's father, and the second richest man on the planet. He lives in Gotham city, in a humongous mansion." Daphne nodded at this and then looked at Harry as if assessing him.

She jokingly said "You know Harry, I am currently looking for a future husband."

Harry laughed as did Hermione. "I'm not looking for husbands, I like girls." Harry jokingly said, raising his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion.

"I have one question though, how come both of you can do magic? I tried a simple levitation charm and got a letter from the Ministry of Magic that said that the next magic I perform would be a warning."

Harry did not know this, and he looked at Daphne for the answer.

Daphne replied "It's an old loophole actually; the ministry does not monitor the old magical families since they assume all magic spells cast within the home are made by the parent or adult. They place sensory wards on muggle homes though like yours. In Harry's case, I suspect they allow under age use of magic"

She looked back at Hermione, who looked put out, "But that's favoritism! How can we compete with pure blood wizards if they get to practice during the summer?"

"Hermione, not all wizards study during the summer, in fact I doubt anyone studies during vacation. Except for the required homework" Daphne patiently said. "Oh if you say so" she said, although it was obvious she still thought about it being unfair.

"Oh now Greengrass, hanging out with mudbloods? And I thought you could not get any lower." An older student with black robes and a green lining said, and Daphne hissed and said "get out!" Harry was completely on alert; he would step in if he saw the need. "What do you want Pucey?" Daphne asked.

Pucey, replied "Since I'm a fourth year now, I am now claiming you, a future Slytherin as my future bed partner, as is tradition in the house." Hermione gasped and Daphne blushed in embarrassment and sham at the sexual implication of the older boy's words.

"I'm not going to Slytherin" Daphne said weakly, losing her confidence. "Hah! A Greengrass not going to Slytherin? That would be the day." He sneered looking at Daphne. "Now follow me, you need to show me what's the potential under those robes." He said leering at Daphne.

"No!" choked out Daphne, trying to stop herself from crying, while Hermione looked like she wanted to cry too.

"I said come on!" Pucey made a move to grab Daphne's shoulder when it was stopped by a very strong grip. Adrian Pucey looked at the boy smaller than him by a few inches that interrupted him, and he said "You dare touch me, mudblood firstie? I'll kill…." His voice weakened as the grip became tighter. His wrist felt like they were going to snap, and he fell on his knees at the pain. He looked at the face of the boy so that he could remember his face. He was going to savagely attack him later for doing this to him.

The moment he looked into those eyes, he paled, and felt fear. The eyes were scary, the color of the killing curse and they were narrowed in anger directed at him.

"What is your name?" Harry asked. And Pucey gasped out "Adrian Pucey"

"Are you scared of me Pucey?" he asked and Pucey nodded.

"Smart thing Pucey, now apologize to Daphne now." He continued speaking, still holding the older boy's wrist. Harry was mad, what kind of world is this Hogwarts? It was full of prejudices and abuse against women, it seemed. He will put a stop to this, oh yes he will. This would be his new mission, aside from the emergency situations at the League.

"Will you apologize or not Pucey?" he asked in a cold voice. By now they had gathered an audience, and they were all watching with interest and curiosity, and not an ounce of concern. "If you do not, I will take action" Harry said.

"Like hell you will mudblood, when my father…." He trailed off again as Harry increased the pain, digging his thumb into a vein. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Daphne!" he cried, unable to take the pain.

"Swear on your magic never to harm her" Harry said coldly, and Pucey agreed, saying the oath until a blue light surrounded Pucey, indicating the oath had taken effect.

Harry loosened the grip on the wrist and Pucey then regained his stupidity by threatening the boy "Watch out mudblood, when I have the chance I will hunt your mother…." CRACK!!! Harry's hand broke Pucey's wrist and the boy's scream of agony was ignored. Releasing the broken wrist, he grabbed his neck and raised him up, off his feet. Pucey was gasping and crying, and Harry, not wanting the scared girls too hear this, carried him by his neck outside the compartment, with the boy's feet still dangling, making choking noises.

He slammed the older boy into the opposite wall hard, and leaned into him, his eyes boring into Pucey's. Harry spoke in a harsh whisper that only Pucey can hear. "Threaten my mother again Pucey and I will kill you. Make a noise, whenever I am around and I will cut of your dirty tongue. If I see you looking at my friends I will gouge out your eyes. Do you understand? These terms are simple, you behave, and in return you get to live. Attack me in revenge and I will destroy your family, if I find them guilty of crimes against Humanity and Justice. "Harry allowed some of his power to show in his eyes, only Pucey could see them anyway. "Do you understand?" he asked Pucey, and Pucey nodded his head many times to emphasize that he understood.

Harry smelled something foul, and a leaking sound. He saw the older boy shitting himself and pissing himself in fear. Harry disgustedly let go of the boy, before the puddle of piss reached his shoes. Pucey crashed on the floor, shaking and crying like a five year old, and as Harry entered his compartment, he gave a glare at the idiots who just watched and never helped, and closed the compartment door.

He saw Daphne and Hermione crying silently, and he sat between the two girls and guided their heads to his shoulders. "Everything's fine now" Harry said. And Daphne cried harder, clutching his shirt with her hands.

After the two girls made themselves presentable, they looked on at Harry with wonder and a calculating gaze. Daphne had regained her cool composure and looked at Harry in a different light. "How did you learn how to fight like that Harry?" Hermione asked her voice still shaky from earlier.

Harry who by now had experienced hundreds of scenarios similar to this, just smiled to reassure them and said "My teacher, John and Kat taught me how to fight against bullies" Harry said still looking at Daphne with concern on his face. Daphne was still shaking, her mother had warned her about Slytherin House's weird habits, but she ignored them, unconcerned. What happened now was a blow to her feeling of security, and she vowed to get stronger to hold off the House's advances on her. She would ask Harry to help her become stronger and independent.

She looked at Harry with a smile to say she was fine and said "I'm fine now Harry, and thank you," she leaned into him and gave her very first hug to a boy. Harry hugged her back; they were finally on hugging terms.

Harry tried opening a pack of Chocolate Frogs but it was tricky. There was no indication of how to open it, No dotted lines or perforated edges. Wizards were so backwards sometimes, failing to write directions on the packaging. Daphne sighed and grabbed the pack from him and then tapped the wrapper with her wand. The packaging slowly folded itself neatly until a frog was exposed, standing over a card like a Lily Pad.

Harry said "Thanks" and grabbed the two items, and looked at the card, and then flicked it out of the window. Collecting cards were not his thing and began to eat the moving Frog. He felt like a kling-on, eating live moving food for a snack. Or maybe just Japanese, possibly Korean.

Ron Weasley was looking out the window trying to ignore the babbling Neville Longbottom, who was excited at learning he was not a squib. His other cabin mates, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were talking about soccer, a muggle sport, arguing about who was the better team in the Premier League. Their compartment had been visited earlier by Draco Malfoy and started insulting the four students. They were about to come into blows when Draco heard the screams and cries of Adrian Pucey and he retreated swiftly back to the Slytherin Compartment, afraid that a school rumble had started.

Ron stared into the countryside his face inches from the glass window when a card suddenly slammed across the glass, held there by the wind. It was a chocolate card that had…. Agrippa! as its primary picture and it was waving and smiling. Ron stared at the card pressed against the glass, and he started to reach for it, the dream of his collections for years. He was about to slide open the window when the track curved, and the air pressure that kept the Agrippa card stuck to the glass weakened. The card started to slide down the glass, and Agrippa the picture waved his hand goodbye before the card flew off into the wind.

Harry, Hermione and Daphne were reading each other's books when they all stopped what they were doing when they heard a mournful "NOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!" They eyed each other, wondering about the noise then shrugged and went back to their reading, simultaneously turning a page and making a loud 'Flap' in the compartment.

"Now that is just stupid" Harry said and Daphne and Hermione nodded. They looked out to the choppy lake caused by a local weather system and looked back to their flimsy small boat. Harry pulled back his wand from his wrist holder, and mumbled before waving his wand at their boat at a complicated manner. Hermione looked on with interest while Daphne was seriously impressed, though she did not show it in her face. She now knew how advance Harry was, that little bit of transfiguration was something most fifth years could not accomplish. The small boat widened and its walls grew higher, and though Daphne could not see it, she knew a keel grew down to help for the stability of the boat.

They sat on their modified boat as did the others with Harry sitting in the front row exactly on the middle with Hermione and Daphne on the second row. Their boat had drifted slowly away from the bank, and nobody was able to claim the fourth seat on their modified boat. The half giant man named Hagrid walked among the boats, tapping them with his pink umbrella. One by one the boats shakily moved across the water, towards the dark night.

Some of the new first years got wet when choppy waves proved higher than the boat's sides, soaking their robes with the cold water. Harry's boat sailed on quite smoothly despite the choppy water, they saw more than one first year leaning over the side of their rocky little boats to throw up. The view of Hogwarts was beautiful, when you cover your ears to avoid hearing the throwing up students behind you retching, or the smell the student's stomachs expelled into the black lake. Harry swore that he saw a giant tentacle moving as far away as possible from them once the first kid started puking. A loud noise distracted them from gazing at the tall towers and spires standing against the star filled night sky and looked back only to see Hagrid throwing up, with some poor red head beside him smelling all of it.

The boat stopped at some sort of dock with stone stairs that extended into the water line, and Harry stepped out first, holding a hand to Hermione and Daphne. They accepted gratefully, exchanging glances at each other sharing secret, girl only smiles. A tall stern woman stood in front of the Massive doors, tapping her foot impatiently. "Where are the rest of the boats?" she asked only spotting 4 boats that have arrived. Harry stepped forward and said "The other boats kept stopping when their passengers kept throwing up."

The tall woman nodded, and gazed at him. "You are the American, Harry Wayne?" She asked, noticing his accent. Harry nodded and gave her a charming smile, which she returned before realizing that it was not proper decorum. His smile was infectious she thought amusedly and looked at the boy between the brown haired girl and red headed Greengrass girl. What caught her attention was his green emerald eyes, so much like Lily Potter's and yet so much different. They were green, unnaturally so, that were disconcerting to look at, unlike Lily's that spoke of warmth. She broke out of her stupor when she noticed a different boat floating along the dock compared to the other three.

"Who did this?" she asked, and the other first year looked at one another, and the brown haired girl volunteered the information in rapid information bursts like a semi automatic Glock. Minerva was a member of a local gun club in her local town near Glasgow, taking up the hobby to relieve pent up anger and frustration after the death of poor little Harry Potter.

"It's Harry, mam, he noticed the small unstable boats and did some sort of transfiguration, he first expanded the width of the boat and raised the sides higher, and I think made a keel under the boat since our journey was smoother than the others." Hermione said.

Minerva inspected the handy work and nodded in approval." If you were already sorted Mr. Wayne I would give points to your house for this amazing feat of transfiguration." She said, and then directed them to a small chamber to the left of the massive doors.

She walked back to the dock; muttering and Harry could pick up some of what she was saying.

"_Use the boats he said, the weather would be fine he said, I trust Hagrid with the children he said, Tradition before practicality he said. I'll shove tradition down his throat." _

After a very long time where even Lord Voldemort's undying soul was hungry, hiding at the back of Defense professor Quirrel, the doors to the side chamber opened and everyone in the great hall gave a united sigh of relief.

Professor Minerva McGonagall strode in, leading a bunch of wet and shivering first years. "The First years, Headmaster "Minerva said and walked towards the side of the teacher's table and brought out a roll from her pocket. The students and Hogwarts prepared to listen to another sorting song from the hat.

The sorting hat, lying on a small three legged stool suddenly jerked up, and a tear in its mouth widened and started to sing. Its voice was not the usual old wizened high pitch voice.

_It's so much better  
When everyone is in  
Are you in?  
It's so much better  
When everyone is in  
Are you in?  
Oooooh oooooh  
Are you in?  
Youuuuuu ooooh  
Are you in?_

_It's so much better  
When everyone is in  
Are you in?  
It's so much easier  
When sea foam green is in fashion  
Yooouuuhhhh yooouuuooh  
Are you in?  
Yooouuuuh oooh oooh ooh  
Are you in?_

Headmaster Dumbledore abruptly stood up, realizing this was not a sorting song. He casted a silencing charm on the blasted malfunctioning magical artifact and turned to the wide eyed first years, some who were snickering recognizing the lyrics.

"The sorting Hat will sort you into four new houses; these houses are named after the Hogwarts founders Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The hat would place you in these houses based on your primary ideals and traits. Good luck." Dumbledore said, before sitting down, and gave a nod to Minerva to begin.

Minerva called out the first name from the role.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A small blond girl walked towards the hat and sat on the stool, putting it on. After a few moments the hat shouted "Hufflepuff! Yooouuuuhhh ooooohh ooh oohhh"

The Hufflepuff house cheered, while Albus Dumbledore palmed his face, frustrated with the hat. 'What's was wrong with it this year?' he thought. He realized he was not in his office, and quickly straightened his posture, smiling at the new first years.

He looked at Neville Longbottom, eyeing him with interest. This was the chosen one, and he would make sure never to repeat the horrible mistake he did with Harry Potter. He would observe him closely, and make sure he would survive with the encounter with the Dark Lord, whom he knew was coming, lured by the bait. However the boy seemed afraid of his own shadow, nervousness emanating from his body. Dumbledore sighed. He had his work cut out to mold the boy.

Another boy caught his attention, and he was the exact opposite of Neville Longbottom. Harry Apollo Wayne, heir of the prestigious Wayne group of companies, son of the second richest man in the world. He was happy that Harry accepted his invitation to join Hogwarts, a kick in the face of Salem Institute of Magic, where the staff was eagerly awaiting his acceptance.

The boy stood calmly, his brilliant green eyes looking around, taking in his surroundings. Albus nodded in approval, the boy was calm and composed and he if he guessed the boy had rudimentary training in Occlumency to hide his nervousness and apprehension. He obviously inherited his looks from his father, whom he met before in the beach. The strong angular face, the slightly messy hair was obviously a Wayne trait. His face was familiar, but he could not place a name to who resembled him slightly.

"Granger, Hermione!" called out Minerva, and Hermione who stood beside Harry walked quickly towards the stool. Her face was scrunched up, and the hat was quiet for a minute before it yelled "Ravenclaw!.... ohhh waaa waa ahh ahh aw!" Ravenclaw house clapped, welcoming their first female first year, as she sat on an empty seat on the table.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Daphne felt Harry gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled gratefully. She walked to the Hat and put it on, sitting on the stool. Her face showed panicked for a moment, before relaxing when the Hat shouted "Ravenclaw! Yeah baby yeah! Hot mama!" She blushed as the rest of the population laughed, for they were greatly entertained at this year's sorting with the hat's weird antics. They understood the Hat's comment's though, as Daphne was a very pretty girl, who would someday become a beautiful stunning woman. Daphne sat beside Hermione and they both chatted happily, glad they were going to be roommates.

The Slytherins were disappointed though, as the pure blood Greengrass line that had every member of their family become Slytherin finally break the tradition. The Greengrass females were prized by the pureblood traditionalists, known for being their trademark red hair and beautiful face.

The sorting went on, with Neville Longbottom going to Gryffindor, with the hat exclaiming "oh boy!" until finally three boys remained, Harry, a red haired boy and a boy with Mediterranean looks.

"Wayne, Harry Apollo!" Minerva said as she looked at the tall boy with a lithe figure walked towards the hat with cat like grace. He glanced at the Slytherin table as he passed them and he saw one boy flinch, his right arm in a sling from a broken wrist.

Harry sat on the uncomfortable stool and put on the Hat.

'_Oh my, oh my!'_ Harry heard the sorting hat's voice. He was not surprised with the sudden voice in his head, as he already deduced from observing his peers that the talking hat communicated mentally to the student being sorted.

'_Must be a legillimency property enchanted on the hat'_, he thought and heard the hat's reply. _'Very good Mr. Potter or Mr. Wayne. You already figured me out! But that is not all of my power.'_

'I _guess, now where would you place me? Do I have a choice?'_ he asked, wanting to go with Hermione and Daphne.

'_Yes you have a choice!'_ the hat said eagerly, it was happy talking to this strange boy. The hat continued speaking. _'What most students think is they have no choice, afraid to ask, afraid to be different, and just let themselves be conformed to standards of society. You however are different, and you have so much power! I shudder to think about what will happen to your enemies. So why is it that you went to Hogwarts Mr. Wayne?'_

'_I came here because I felt my destiny and purpose lies here'_ Harry replied, not sure where this is going on.

'_And what is your purpose?'_ the hat asked curiously.

'_My purpose is to bring justice to those who deserve it, as the league taught Me.'_ he said referring to the powerful Justice League who protected Earth from harm, internal and external.

'_Very well Mr. Wayne, but I warn you now, that the path you walk will seriously tempt you. To either abuse that power, or to use it wisely is up to you.'_ It said seriously. _'You like to brood, and to think. You can be ruthless when needed, but very affectionate and protective to your loved ones. You have an analytical keen mind, Apollo. A very appropriate name, for the Greek God of wisdom, justice and the light. You deserve to be in... "_**Ravenclaw!"** it shouted, and strangely enough, no weird outburst came after.

The Ravenclaw house cheered again, as Harry sat between Daphne and Hermione. The remaining two boys went to Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, and the Headmaster stood up to make final announcements.

"Excellent! Excellent! Now since I know we are all very hungry" Albus stopped talking as a chorus of hungry "YES" was heard from the students. He chuckled and continued. "Let the Feast begin!" The tables suddenly filled with food, and the feast began.

*****************************

Harry, Daphne and Hermione walked to their first class, Transfiguration. They had received their schedules this morning, and they were excited to learn the theory. Harry already knew the gist of basic transfiguration, but he was also excited, to learn firsthand under a renowned Transfiguration Mistress.

They entered the classroom and only saw a tabby cat sitting on a desk and they stared at it for a minute before they sat down, near the middle of the classroom. Harry was feeling mischievous today, and wondered at why there was a cat in the room. The class won't start for another fifteen minutes so he stood up and stretched his back while Daphne and Hermione read the chapter that was related to the lecture to brush up on knowledge. He walked around and finally neared the professor's table and looked at the cat. It was cute with weird markings on its eyes and a fluffy tail with black stripes. He walked closer and before the cat had time to react, he scooped it up on his arms and began petting its head and back.

The cat didn't even try to resist for it was shocked at what Harry did, no one ever did that to Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress. Harry began to stroke the cat's neck, and it let out a purr. "You're a cute kitty aren't you" Harry asked as he stroked its back and tail. The cat responded by purring louder, its eyes half closing as it relished the feeling. Daphne and Hermione stopped reading and watched Harry's soft side showing, and they giggled at the amusing sight. Harry sat down, petting the cat, as more students went inside the classroom. The cat didn't notice this as it was beginning to feel sleepy. "Purrrrr" it said loudly, adjusting itself to be more comfortable on Harry's arms, its head on his shoulder.

The class was finally full, and the teacher had not yet appeared, for Harry was making it sleepy. He noticed the time and he stopped petting it and lifted it to his arms to look at its face. He turned to Daphne and said "She's very adorable don't you think?"

"She?" Daphne asked and Harry replied by holding the cat on its shoulders and turned it around, showing its underbelly to confirm it was female. "Oh right female. You better let go of the cat now Harry, Professor McGonagall might come inside anytime." Daphne said.

Harry nodded and said to the kitty "I have to study now, bye kitty" and kissed its nose. The cat suddenly realized what had happened and leaped from his arms and landed on the ground, transforming back to Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Wayne!" She said, blushing red as the whole class was shocked into silence, looking back between her and Harry. Daphne let out a very small giggle, but that was enough to trigger the others holding their laughter. After a few minutes order was established and Minerva started to lecture although she was unable to look into the students' eyes as she lectured for the rest of the period. Harry was embarrassed as he realized he kissed a teacher on the nose. He was deducted five points, but gained 15 points by the time the class was dismissed.

*************************

News of Harry's actions spread around, specially to the Hogwarts Staff. Minerva studiously avoided the eyes of Filius and Pomona, who continually teased her. Albus was worse, as he asked for a pensieve memory, making up a rule that said that affairs between students and teachers must be recorded. She of course refused, and mentally made a note not to give him anything for Christmas.

Daphne was terribly amused about the incident, joking that she should learn to be a cat animagus so that she can cuddle with Harry too. She was already thinking of the future, and was already starting to make a move on Harry this early. Her fellow roommates that were also considering Harry as future boyfriend material were miffed, and held their peace. Hermione was of course surprised when she learned her intentions, but Daphne explained that in the pureblood society arranged marriage at their age were common. They already knew a betrothed couple at their year, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

The longer she spent time with Harry the more Daphne was convinced her choice was right, he was smart and quiet most of the time, but when provoked he had the ability to back up his threats. She had never seen a hair of Pucey since the train, as the boy diligently avoided her and he wondered what Harry said to him on the train. The older Slytherins did not know that she was under Harry's protection, and had decided to intimidate her on a betrothal contract.

She was walking back to the Library from the girl's lavatory when four fifth year Slytherins stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Greengrass, such a shame you are not a Slytherin, you have disgraced your Family name." Marcus Flint said, leering at her. "I'm quite happy in Ravenclaw, and I think I brought honor to my family, my mum's quite proud" she said defiantly, inside she was scared. Flint frowned and signaled his posse to surround her. "I think a lesson in respect is in order, Greengrass. You will consent on an offer of a contract from my father, or consequences will be dire." he said as he touched her red locks, she had nowhere to go, her back was pressed to the wall.

"I think the consequences would be dire for you, if you continue this, Marcus Flint" Harry said from behind them. The four boys turned around in surprise and held their wands pointed at Harry. Daphne breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards Harry, hiding behind him. "Back off mudblood, this is pureblood business." One of the boys said, itching to curse the first year. They began to move apart, intending to surround Harry from all directions.

"You were about to assault an innocent girl, and for me to not take action would be against my principles. Daphne is my friend and she needs my help, that enough makes it my business." Harry said coldly. Flint thought that they could take on the smaller boy, gave a signal to his comrades with a nudge of the head and rushed him, his three friends copying his actions. They did not want to leave any magical evidence, for it can be easily traced with a Priori Incantatem. Physical Injuries would be harder to prove, with their head of house backing them up.

Harry simply stepped forward and kicked the first one who approached him in the knee cap, shattering it. He used the momentum from his kick to backhand another boy on the face, coming in from his left. He tilted his head aside to avoid a punch and curled his fist and punched the third straight on the ribs, breaking two. As Flint reached him he grabbed the back of the boy's head and slammed his nose on his knee, ending the fight in seconds.

"You were warned Flint, I do not tolerate sexual harassment and intimidation" Harry said calmly, he was not even out of breath. Like Pucey he grabbed the much larger by the neck and raised him with his right hand, his strength augmented by his Lantern powers. Flint moaned at his broken nose and front teeth, blood pouring out of his mouth. "This is your last warning Flint; spread the word to your fellow rapists. Daphne Greengrass is under my protection and the next time you harass her I will respond harder and the consequences would be more permanent."

He placed a sticking charm on the four boys and stuck them to the wall, with a sign above them that's said Rapists. He looked at their fallen wands and grabbed them, snapping them all with his knee in one move and letting them fall on their feet. He turned to Daphne and led her back to the library, asking about the next assignment while she looked like she would like to do nothing more than to jump him and kiss the life out of this special boy.

Harry's fight with the older Slytherins only spread to their own house, they did not want to lose face to their fellow houses by being defeated by a single first year. If Severus Snape heard this there would surely be hell to pay by being defeated by a mere mudblood. Daphne Greengrass was now avoided by the pureblood traditionalists like the plague, this new student that gave Daphne protection was obviously powerful, and they did not want to learn the extent of the power the boy possessed. This decision finally showed the cunning Slytherin were known for, and besides, there were other fishes in the sea.

The rest of their first year passed in relative peace, although Hermione had some issues with Ron Weasley, but that stopped when she slapped him in the face in front of the whole class for being rude in charms. She did not get deductions from Flitwick, he saw the whole incident and agreed that it was a fitting punishment to the rude boy. Harry's favorite lessons were Transfiguration and Charms, he found the opposite teaching styles of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick amusing, but effective in their own ways. His potions lessons were going smoothly as well, Severus Snape generally leave the studious claws alone, for they kept to themselves and they did not have any rivalries with his beloved Slytherin.

Hermione and Harry acknowledged that Daphne had a natural flair for potions, she would happily explain the brewing process in great detail, putting to shame Professor Snape's potions lectures.

Harry kept constant communication with his parents, writing about his day to day activities every week. Bruce and Diana were eager to have him home for Christmas, and also expressed interest in getting to know more about his two new friends. Harry kept up his daily exercises in secret, finding a spot in hillside overlooking Hogsmeade. He would fly there every morning at 4am, and would start a rigorous routine cooked up by John and Kat. After the thirty minute blood pounding exercise he would meditate, to try and find his center until the sky would lighten up from the approaching dawn. It was a beautiful sight and he always watched it every morning as the rays of the sun would burst through the early morning fog. The sun's rays would hit the lake, transforming it into a glittering blue jewel while in the background the medieval castle stood like a sentry forever watching the quaint town of Hogsmeade.

There was a minor incident when a Troll managed to come inside the castle, and Harry brought up by Batman decided to investigate. He looked at night at the scene of the crime and found a clove of garlic near the garden entrance. He determined that it was a distraction, for the culprit's true destination was the forbidden corridor. The culprit led the troll through the garden entrance to avoid detection by the paintings and suits of armor. His primary suspect was Quirrell but since he still lacked sufficient evidence, he did not act upon it. Bruce said that from Harry's letters, someone was manipulating these things to happen, and Harry guessed it was the Headmaster.

Quidditch season had begun, and it was always amusing to watch Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy lock horns. They were almost like best friends, arguing about their quidditch teams or insulting each other's families. They were total opposites, one was rich, the other poor, yet they were the most alike in attitudes and prejudices.

The wizarding sport never appealed to Harry, for him it was just an excuse to hurt and humiliate other wizards legally. The sport was also the reason Houses never really got along, the rivalries in the sport extended to the classrooms and hallways. Harry loved flying though, but using a broom seemed a mockery to true flight under one's own power.

Another mystery that intrigued Harry was Neville Longbottom, he observed that the boy was always at the Headmaster's office for some reason, and the teachers gave more time and patience in teaching him magical theory and concepts. The exception was Severus Snape, he was exceptionally vicious against the boy, to the point that Neville was driven to tears after a class. Harry was cordial to his roommates, but never connected with them, he found their 'girls-have-cooties' stage to be immature and stupid.

***************************************

"Harry, your Dad wrote to both our parents!" Hermione said eagerly as she and Daphne interrupted his brooding at his usual spot in the common room. They were holding identical pieces of gray specialty paper that was exclusively used by Bruce Wayne. They were used to his broody attitude now, realizing that he was not really mad or anything, he just liked to think things through. "Huh? My dad did what?" He asked.

"Here" Daphne thrusted a paper to him and he began read it, while she and Hermione looked on with excitement written on their faces.

_Lady Daphne Greengrass,_

_I would like to invite you to stay with us at Wayne Manor for the holidays. I realize that this must be quite sudden, but rest assured that your mother has granted her permission for you to come if you agreed. Your mother and sister are also invited, and have agreed to stay with us for the holidays. _

_We are very curious to meet our son's best friends at Hogwarts, and from his letters, we are sure to be delighted with your company. Please ask our son for details if you wish to come. _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Bruce and Diana Wayne_

Harry looked up from reading the letter and looked at Hermione. "You got one too?" he asked, grinning. Hermione simply nodded and showed him a letter similar in style to Daphne's and he let out a loud whoop of glee. He grabbed the two beaming girls in a three way hug. Christmas would be extra special this year.

****************************

Daphne and Hermione met up with their families at King's cross station, while Harry stayed at the back looking at them with a small smile. He felt someone tugging his pants and looked down to see a miniature Daphne looking at him with wide blue eyes. "Are you Harry?" She asked. "I am and who are you pretty lady?" he asked and the young girl smiled radiantly at being called pretty. "My name is Alana Greengrass, and I'm already 7 years old." Alona said proudly.

Harry smiled at her and took her hand, leading her back to Mrs. Greengrass. "I found a cute little thing" he said indicating the small girl.

"Alana! I told you not to wander off!" Mrs. Greengrass scolded her gently, but Alana replied stubbornly.

"Sorry mama, but I just saw Harry, the prince big sister talks about, and I wanted to see if he is a real genuine prince and he is!"

Harry laughed and blushed a bit at the girl's praise, but it was nothing to the deep red that now dominated Daphne's face.

"I'm no prince Daphne, but I can be your knight" Harry said and Daphne just nodded, though she didn't say anything. She was still embarrassed at Harry and Hermione learning her secrets. When she gets her hands on Alana…

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger" Harry said, greeting and shaking their hands. "Shall we ladies and gentlemen?" He said, indicating an airport shuttle waiting at the street. Everyone brought luggage, and seeing little Alana struggling with her pink trolley bag, Harry scooped her up in his arms, and placed her pink bag with his trunk. Alona smiled and gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

They were riding the shuttle, and reached Heathrow airport, and the guard allowed the van to roll straight into the tarmac after a brief inspection of papers from the guard. A silver plane that was long and had wicked swept back wings was waiting at the hangar, its 4 engines already running. It was like a spaceship, with a few windows and a long nose. It was actually a variant of the javelin, the ships used by the league. This was used for commercial use by Bruce Wayne, and in emergencies it could achieve space flight on its own power.

Dan Granger whistled and said "This sure beats Airport security!" He looked at his wife Emma, and she nodded in agreement, not expecting the flight to be this soon. 'So this the way VIPs travel' she thought.

Hermione too was impressed, she knew the four hour wait before a flight and this straight to the plane from the car was really convenient. They went to France during the summers and the inconvenience of waiting in line for delayed flights was really irritating.

Harry stepped out of the shuttle with Daphne and Hermione and the flight crew greeted him with polite "Good morning Mr. Wayne." The Wayne heir was very seldom seen, only Alfred the butler had direct contact with him. They were excited now at finally meeting him, especially the two stewardess who gave him excited smiles. The two stewardesses and the co pilot helped the group with their luggage, as they entered the hypersonic plane.

The interior of the plane was elegant, with very large white leather seats spaced evenly apart. There was a bar filled with drinks, a refrigerator and 4 tables between the leather white chairs. Dan and Emma's mouth actually dropped at seeing how comfortable they will travel.

Soon the plane began to taxi to the Heathrow runway, finally moving out of its hiding spot in the hangar. It had attracted quite a bit of attention, as camera flashes lighted the airport window looking over the runway. Harry was seated beside Alona, as she claimed the seat beside him first, earning a glare from her big sister. Daphne was sat beside Hermione, a white table between the two groups.

The Adults had picked seats farther at the back, so they could have a bit of alcohol without their children seeing them drink and at the same time talk about their concerns regarding wizarding and muggle relations.

The Hypersonic jet was soon travelling at the stratosphere, and Hermione could actually see the blackness of space a few miles above them. "How long will we arrive?" asked Hermione looking outside the window with Daphne beside her.

"About two hours, ten minutes, give or take" Harry said and Hermione just nodded.

Daphne was freaked out at being in such a high altitude, but she was amazed at these muggles while her sister Alana clapped and shouted with glee as she pointed at the clouds and ocean below.

"If you could see those white sparkling objects three miles above us, that's the watchtower and its secondary bases" Harry informed them.

"You mean that's where the justice league operates from! Wow!" Hermione said as she pressed her face to glass, hoping to see at least one superhero.

"Justice League?" Daphne asked and Hermione explained to her the muggle world and the role of the justice league and its brief History. 'It looks like she's a fan' Harry thought amusedly.

Near the bar at the Adults table Dan sipped a glass of Jack Daniels and crossed his legs and leaned back. "This is the way to travel" he said. After their astonishment at flying in such a high altitude, they finally settled down after a few drinks.

"Non magical people certainly travel in luxury" Astoria observed, as she looked at her surroundings. She was sipping a marvelous muggle drink called margarita, and it was very addicting. It was very pleasant than Firewhiskey, a popular wizard's drink.

"No, you're lucky this is your first flight on an airplane, if you call this machine one, usually you have to stay in a cramp seat a third smaller than the one you are sitting now." Emma said.

"I see" Astoria said looking at her seat; she was almost lying down, her feet curled like she was sitting on a sofa.

"And imagine a person is seated at your left and at your right, elbow to elbow, and to ride the airplane, you have to wait at least four hours with your luggage. Emma added and Astoria shuddered at what Emma described.

"It sounds very uncomfortable" She said.

"It's very stressful" Emma admitted.

"And from what I heard from the pilot, we will arrive there in two hours, usually it is eight. This is a very fast airplane" Dan Granger added.

"Harry must be very important then, to have this special treatment." Astoria said and Emma eagerly nodded, wanting to share a bit of gossip.

"He's practically Royalty among the muggles; he was well hidden for so long, the heir of the Wayne fortune. Imagine my surprise when my Hermione and your daughter befriended him in an old bookshop." Emma whispered conspiringly.

Astoria laughed and said "Yes and I am pleasantly surprised to learn that he is not spoiled or arrogant, unlike some rich aristocrats I know."

"He is very humble, but quite smooth with the ladies though" Emma added, and the two women laughed.

"Too smooth for my tastes" grumbled Dan Granger.

********************************

A/N I was a bit high when I started typing this. Lol. Drink shrums!

Edited by me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

**By Bluminous**

A/N I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4: **True power**

The limousine rolled past the old trees along the road to Wayne Manor. Harry's guests look outside the windows to see an old mansion standing on top of a cliff, with huge gardens at the front. Harry couldn't wait to get out of the car as he eagerly anticipated seeing his Family for the first time in months. The car rolled to a stop, and Harry didn't even wait for the chauffer to open the door, he opened it and ran towards Diana, hugging her tightly. He was hugged in turn, before moving on to Bruce and hugging him too.

"Oh Harry you've grown so much!" Diana said as she examined her son. Harry didn't notice, but for Diana the last time she hugged Harry his head reached her bosom, now it was reaching her shoulders. The other guests got out of the car and slowly approached the Wayne Family. Harry stepped back and introduced each of them, and Bruce and Diana greeted them warmly.

"Let us retire to the parlor while we let the children play? I'm sure Harry would show Hermione and Daphne their rooms, and Alfred will take care of your luggage." Diana suggested. The adults nodded, and Astoria carrying a tired Alona walked into the parlor to wind down from the travel.

As Harry eagerly led his friends to their rooms, he heard a loud scream of "HAREEEEEE!" he eagerly turned, knowing it was his best friend and , with his arms wide open as someone tackled him to the ground, making him give a small "ooff!" Kara was hugging him and he hugged her tight in return.

"Hey Kara, I missed you!" Harry said softly, his voice muffled by her hair.

"You've been gone too long Harry, I don't know if I could take much more…" Kara said seriously before continuing "It's so boring! Jonn's not really a conversationalist, no matter how hard I tried." She raised her head to look at his face.

"Kara have you met my classmates?" he said, and his eyes flashed a bit, telling her civilians were inside the mansion.

"Oh! Right, Diana told me about that!" she stood up and gave Harry a hand and then turned to the two girls. "I remember you girls, in the bookshop right, uhmmm Hermione and Daphne?" she asked hesitantly.

Daphne and Hermione nodded with small smiles, and Daphne spoke extending a hand. "Kara Zorel right?" Kara nodded and happily shook her hand and then Hermione's. "C'mon, Harry's showing you your room's right? Let's go!" Kara said cheerfully her spirits were up now that her old playmate and best friend was back.

Kara led them to the second floor of the east wing, where four doors were lined alternately along the large hallway. "This is Harry's door" indicating double doors and pointed at the others "That's mine" she said pointing the door next to Harry's which caused Daphne to raise her eyebrow, behind Kara's back. "And those are yours for the holiday" she indicated the remaining two doors on the opposite side of the Hallway. "Me and Harry have some catching up to do now, why don't you girls rest a bit before dinner?"

She asked, smiling, her elbow now locked with Harry's indicating that she won't let go, while Harry smiled, missing Kara's antics. The two girls nodded and entered their own rooms, and Kara pushed Harry into his room locking the door and then hugging him again.

Harry knew this was the true Kara showing her real emotions, she only showed it to him. Supergirl always kept a strong face and a cheery disposition to her fellow league members, appearing strong and reliable like Superman. Harry heard sniffling and felt tears drop to his neck, where Kara's cheek was currently pressed. "Hey Kara I'm here now see?" he said. I know we've missed each other terribly… I tell you what, every week after the Holidays I'll hang out at the watch tower, I'll sneak out at night or weekends, how about that?" he said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"Yeah that's a big improvement" she said, wiping her tears and face on Harry's shirt and pretended to blow her nose. "Hey! Kara!!!" Harry groaned. She shrieked and ran outside, and he growled running after her. "Just you wait when I catch you!!!" He yelled.

Hermione heard a knock on her door, she opened it and saw Daphne. "Hey Daphne! Isn't this room amazing! It's Victorian era! That's my favorite… what's wrong? She asked, finally noticing Daphne's worried face. Daphne said nothing, she entered the room and sat on the bed. Hermione closed the door and said to her "Is this about his best friend? Kara" she asked and Daphne nodded."I know she's Harry's closest and longest friend, and Daph, c'mon were too young to be thinking like this. We don't even have boobs yet!" Hermione said, trying to make her friend laugh.

"Kara does though" Daphne said and she let her back fall to the soft bed. Hermione agreed that girl has a great figure, and she's only fifteen! "Look, you can't force these things Daphne, you can't rush them. If things are destined to work out, then good. If not, let's just learn to accept it, ok?" Daphne finally nodded, and Hermione sighed with relief. She thought Daph would go bitchy on her. They heard a loud shriek and they moved to window seeing a Harry they have never seen before. The Harry they knew was aloof most of the times, caring, and when angered quite scary. But he was always in control, and now they watch Harry completely at ease. They wished Harry would be that comfortable enough with them to drop his guard down.

On the grounds among the grass, they saw the 15 year old girl laughing as she lied on her back on the ground as Harry tickled her without mercy. "Use me as a tissue paper will you?" They heard Harry say. Harry then put a finger in his mouth and coated it in saliva, then stuck in inside Kara's ear. "Ewwww" Daphne and Hermione both said, watching in amusement. They saw Harry get pinned down by the bigger girl by pinning her knees on either side of his torso, sitting on his stomach, as she rubbed Harry's hair, causing it to shoot in different directions. The two stopped rough housing and Kara lied down beside Harry, holding his hand.

Hermione and Daphne moved away from the window and both sat down on a bench in the balcony, watching Harry and Kara from their position. "What would you do if your best friend's suddenly gone for four months? Someone you're very close to, growing up together?" Hermione asked. Daphne got the point and said "I get what you mean Hermione, to think of it I look like a greedy bitch, wanting to monopolize Harry's time. This holiday's not only for us but for reunions and old friends"

"Ten points to Ravenclaw" Hermione joked and soon both girls got into a pillow fight.

**********************************************

Harry was walking around the ground with Alona on his back; he was giving her a piggy back ride while the girls looked on with amusement. They had watched a beautiful sunset from the cliff as the sun sunk beneath Gotham bay, and stars started appearing in the darkening sky.

The group had just finished dinner and were now preparing to retire for the night. Bruce and Diana had gone straight to watchtower, as it were their shift tonight. Harry went inside his room and was already wearing his pajamas when Jonn's voice said an omega alert is now identified in his earpiece.

Knowing omega alert means an imminent threat to world destruction, all active and inactive league members should report to the watchtower immediately, and members in current assignments who were not in the process of saving a life were required to appear. All junior leaguers were also required to return. Knowing the teleporters would be packed with incoming heroes responding to the threat; he walked out of his room and knocked on Kara's door. She opened it, wearing a pink bathrobe. He spotted the red cape sticking out and gave Kara a nod. Kara went to her balcony window and let it open, the feel of the wind rushing towards the room. Harry transformed to his Apollo attire, now complete with eye mask. He enveloped Kara with a green life support and they both leaped out if the window, two green streaks flying up into the sky.

Jonn was on the raised platform, silently watching as the crowds of superheroes before him get larger and larger. The situation was dire, and it was no accident, this had been done on purpose, intent on destroying Earth. Some of the league looked like they just got off from bed, and the other bloody and sweaty, having abandoned their missions for this greater threat. When he sensed 95% of the league was present, he began to speak.

"As of now, 4 meteors, each size of Texas approaches Earth, each could destroy billions of lives and together, the total annihilation of the planet" The league watch the computer generated images and projected course, it looked like one would hit California state. "There is also some troubling news, the meteors are composed of Kryptonite crystals, and this appears that it has been done intentionally. The league will investigate this AFTER the threat has been neutralized."

We will form into 4 teams, Superman will lead team 1, Wonderwoman team 2, I will lead team 3, and Captain Atom will lead 4. Batman would coordinate with the Military with a final salvo of ballistic missiles for any smaller asteroid. He would be stationed in the batwing to coordinate our efforts. "

"Let us depart now, space suits are in dock 5, Javelins 1 – 20 are available. Leaders to your teammates." The league walked away hurriedly, grim determination on their faces. Superman, with his now Lead fibered Costume, donned the Lead Space Suit designed especially for him. Even though he was now wearing it, he knew that a Meteor that big generates a massive amount of radiation. He could not get too close.

Apollo and Supergirl approached Watchtower 1 within minutes, and Apollo said to his intercom "Apollo to watchtower, Apollo and Supergirl approaching, open the dock please."

"Welcome Apollo and Supergirl" The technician's voice said and the massive dock doors opened and they flew inside, to find that the meeting was finished, with Robin sitting Jonn's seat, directing technicians who were communicating with the league.

"Hey Robin, They left already?"Harry asked as he walked into the command center. They were given the same briefing, and Jonn's final instructions were for Apollo and Supergirl to report to Batman, forming as team 5. They both nodded and Kara donned her lead spacesuit before flying off headed to the Batwing's beacon.

Superman approached the ominous Meteor, when he was a few hundred feet, he stopped. He could already sense the Kryptonite Radiation. His special suit allowed him to fire his heat vision, and did so, and team mates taking this as a signal to start the mission.' This is too massive' he thought,' it would reach the earth intact if we keep going at this pace.'

Wonderwoman and her team struck the meteor head on, but it was just too massive and it had too much momentum. "Great Hera" she said, but she labored on.

Jonn Jones watched impassively as his team mates surveyed the geography of the meteor, after working of calculations in his mind, he directed them mentally, showing them what was their objective. They began to dig a trench at a cliff. He looked at Captain Atom and gave a nod.

Captain Atom saw Jonn's plan, and ordered the same to his teammates, sending Wonder woman and Superman his plans. The four leaders coordinated, borrowing special team members with power to blast holes or sends energy to create a chasm. It was tough, the kryptonite and rock proved difficult to cut through.

"Affirmative, I understand", Batman said, and he turned to the two superheroes flying beside him on each wing. He ordered, "Supergirl, fly to the Wayne Space Industries and recover four thermo blast devices, talk to Mr. Fox. Go." Kara nodded and flew down, to the atmosphere, disappearing.

"Apollo, you stay with me, we will monitor the Leader's progress on how deep their fracture points are on the Meteors. You will help on the one that is lagging behind, understood?" Batman said and Harry nodded.

"Leaders report your progress."

"Superman. 600 feet"

"Jonn Jones. 650 feet"

"Captain atom 450 feet"

"Wonder Woman, 200 feet"

"Apollo, help Wonder Woman and then leave when her fracture hole reaches the required 10,000 feet, understood?" Batman asked, and Harry nodded. He heard a faint voice in his ear that said "take care son" as he flew away.

Diana took deep breaths as she looked on desperately, the surface of these meteors was tough, and it was slow work. Her main disadvantage was she had few in her team that had range energy blasts; most of them use physical force in their assignments. "Wonderwoman, clear the area please." She heard her son's voice and saw a green beam of light approaching.

"Thank the Gods! Apollo!" she cried, and ordered them to evacuate and to help with the rock and crystal that would be displaced with Apollo's incoming attack. "Dad sent me Mum", Harry said. As the target was clear, he wound back his arm as if preparing to punch and then thrusted his arm to the target. Green energy erupted from his hand and struck the hole fracture they were trying to deepen, and soon boulders and rocks flew, with the team members moving them away so as not to interrupt Apollo's blast. "At this rate were going to finish the objective first." She thought.

Kara came through Batman's video screen. She was using Mr. Fox communication link, he knew Batman's real identity, having supplied him with his very first weapons and gadgets. "Can you send a Javelin here? I don't want the thermo devices burning up and damaging them in my ascent to the atmosphere." Supergirl asked.

"Agreed, directing one now" Batman said, pushing a few consoles and he looked at the flight of Javelins behind his wing, one disengaged and headed to Earth.

Batman heard his son's voice through the comlink "Apollo to Batman, Team 2 has reached the objective."

"Affirmative. Direct Team 2 to help the others, they are also nearing the objectives. Have Wonder Woman report here, and I need you to escort Supergirl and her delivery. Protect it with outmost care." Batman replied, relieved. He was worried now about the smaller meteors that would fall to the earth. He hoped the defense line with his Batwing and twenty Javelins was enough to tackle them.

"This is Flight leader of the Russian space wing Major Kashleninkov , we are here as you requested. How can we be of service, Batman" Batman heard from his cockpit. He looked to see fifteen Spaceships that looked like modified mig 21s, their wings jam packed with high tech missiles.

"Greetings Major Kashleninkov, have your entire wing spread out right beside my flight of Javelins. The explosions would start in an hour, and we need to protect earth from the smaller fragments that are big enough to survive the burn up in the atmosphere." Batman replied in Russian.

The Russian Major saluted and replied and said "Affirmative Comrade Commander"

Batman saw a massive shuttle rising from the Earth's gravity well, until it finally broke out of earth's gravity. Its cargo bays opened revealing harnessed space fighters on its hull that looked like modified F25 air force jets. "This is Mission Leader Captain Wade Johnson, We are here as requested. How can we help?" Batman repeated his orders, and soon they had a flotilla of 55 space fighters. More countries had sent help, China and the European Union sending their force of 10 fighter interceptors, and Japan contributing 3 fighters. Various countries now have prepared none nuclear ballistic capable missiles ready, awaiting targets and Aegis cruisers and Surface to air trident capable submarines roamed their assigned areas prepared to shield their area of responsibility.

**********************************************************

Hermione woke up at seven am and went down to the huge kitchen for some breakfast, when she saw her parents, and Mrs. Greengrass watching the news with concern. Daphne and Alana were eating, but looked confused as they did not yet understand the gravity of the situation.

She heard CNN repeating again the breaking news "A Force of International Space fighters stand ready as four massive kryptonite Meteors the each size of Texas approaches earth. As you can see here in this video, the Justice League had spent 8 hours drilling massive holes deep into these Meteors, and are loading four massive bombs into the holes. The explosions will deflect the Meteors from collision; while the international force of space fighters will intercept any large enough fragments that will not burn up from the atmosphere." She was stunned at the news and sat down, looking wide eyed. Thank God for the Justice League. She continued watching the videos taken by an orbiting media satellite, and it zoomed in on the awaiting space force, at the center was Batman's Batwing space capable fighter interceptor, leading the force. A Glowing figure floated beside the Batwing and Hermione gasped out loud when saw it.

"What is it honey?" Emma Granger asked and Hermione pointed at the screen. "The green lantern corps are back! That's a Green Lantern! She said pointing at the figure. Sadly the picture was not detailed enough to show the face, but the Lantern was humanoid in shape.

Lady Astoria Greengrass was still shocked. A threat against the whole earth? Planet wide destruction? She watched the screen where the space force sat silently like a guard, conserving fuel. Wizards were more ignorant than she thought, including her. She was thankful though that these muggles had become powerful enough to stop these huge mountains heading towards earth. She admitted then that wizards did not have the capability to protect themselves from that threat. Muggles were even protecting their world, and they had no Magic. Wizard kind was weaker, she realized.

"What's going on Hermione?" Daphne asked, while Alana played with her food. The adults were too busy to scold her and she happily experimented with the syrup and hot chocolate.

Hermione explained, recalling their earlier conversation when Harry pointed out the group of lights as the Watchtower and its support satellites, base of operations of the Justice League. She explained what was happening now and what the league and the earth's muggles was doing, combining their forces to counter this global threat of annihilation. Once Daphne understood the gravity of what was happening, she grew scared and looked for Harry.

"Where's Harry" she asked, and her mother answered.

"Alfred their butler informed me this morning that they left for a family emergency" Astoria added. "And we will not be the only guests in the mansion; Harry's grandmother is coming to visit with a few friends."

******************************************

"That's the last" Captain Atom said, he was the one that delivered all four bombs, having the most experience in space flight. Two hours before collision, the league was now divided in two, crowd control and rescue, and interception in space. Most of the senior league was stationed in space, while the young members like Robin, Supergirl and Apollo watching from their perch at a hill in Malibu where they were assigned. Harry insisted she wear her spacesuit, and Kara grudgingly admitted, despite its horrible crimes against fashion. Batman lent Robin a batwing, so he could keep up with his two team mates. The three watched in anticipation, looking at the skies.

******************

Superman and Batman nodded, and Batman pressed the detonation buttons. Four consecutive explosions took place; superheated balls of gas in the sides of the Meteors, making them break apart into smaller pieces. Three of the meteors drifted off course, but the fourth one broke in half, one of the parts still headed to earth. The broken part was significantly smaller, but it could still cause massive destruction, and it headed towards earth. With it hundreds and hundreds of house sized meteor fragments from the other three meteors, all headed to earth. The League moved, letting the space armada launch their first volley of missiles. Explosions rocked the field as the missiles exploded, and hundreds of smaller balls of explosion littered the space. They would concentrate on the big one.

Batman swerved to avoid a collision, and saw from his cockpit several smaller meteors heading down towards China. Several intercontinental ballistic missiles were seen from various parts of the globe, plumes of their vapor trails showed were they came from, intercepting meteors the size of houses or bigger. Batman hit the target lock and vaporized a meteor with his space cannons. Most of the League's range attack members poured everything they got into the huge meteor, it was shrinking, as chunks of rocks flew off from its surface, but they were too late, as its head started to heat up, entering the earth's gravity. Where that thing was headed would cause a massive Tsunami and Bruce computed its trajectory. The ground zero would be at San Francisco, California. He contacted Harry. "Harry try to evacuate as many people as you can along the beach, but get away from the blast zone, ground zero is San Francisco, California"

Supergirl and Robin also heard the transmission, and started evacuating the beach goers. It seemed that people wanted to spend their last moments on the beach when there was a huge meteor coming at them. A white trail of light appeared and saw that it was the Meteor, headed to San Francisco. Billions would die now, millions if they were lucky.

Harry looked at Kara's face and the thousands of beach goers pointing at the streak of light. He knew what he had to do, and concentrated on his center, as Kat taught him. He would need his strongest attack for this, and he knew that it was dangerous.

Kara was about to order Harry to evacuate the beach goers, she was a full league member, when she saw green streaks of light catching her eye. She turned and gasped, as she looked at Harry. He was crouched, bent at the knees, and his arms were halfway raised, hands crunched into fists. He was gritting his teeth, and even though his eyes were close, trickles of energy escaped the lid. His hair was flying madly, as were his clothes, as if he was in the middle of a tornado.

She had never seen Harry like this, she knew that he was strong, from the stories the league passed around. She stepped back, as she felt waves of power begin to emanate from him. The clouds above him begin to swirl, as the skies darkened. massing over one another, pulled by this vortex of power. Then Kara knew why Harry was doing this, and started shouting. "You can't do it alone Harry!... I won't let you!" She screamed. She took a step forward, intent on holding him down; she was powerful in her own right. But she suddenly couldn't move, as if someone petrified her and only her head was not, she looked around looking for the source of the magic. She focused her attentions again to Apollo. "Please Harry…" she begged over the howling wind.

Suddenly Apollo took a mighty leap and disappeared, leaving a trail of green energy from where he left. Soon Cameras captured an image that would be forever ingrained in the minds of the viewers.

Kara watched helplessly as she saw the Green light, Harry approach the trailing white fireball. She could suddenly move, and from beside her Dr. Fate appeared. "Why did you stop me?" she said, clenching her fists. She was too late to stop Harry now, he was too far away. "It is his fate, his destiny, as is yours to stand here and witness this true display of cosmic might"

Kara nodded, and decided to report what was happening to Diana. She regretted it later, she should have chosen Bruce, and her eardrums might have survived. She was confident though, her best friend was powerful, the most powerful being she had ever met. She was still worried, it was not every your best friend faced a mountain of Kryptonite crystals and rock to save earth from destruction.

Harry moved closer and closer to his objective. His body was feeling it like was on fire, cold fire that licked his body as it surged through him. He gritted his teeth and pushed faster, ever faster. He raised both his arms, intent on combining his might on his fists. This was what power was all about he thought. To protect your friends and loved ones you become stronger. And he thought of his family, his friends, Kara, and this gave him heart, and a steely determination that caused his aura to glow brighter. The burning meteor was a few feet now, and he yelled.

It was almost not enough, It was a good thing he added extra power at the last moment, or else he would not have broken through completely. He felt an explosion, and his body was blown away, flying into an uncontrolled flight, then, his body exhausted, he lost consciousness.

Kara saw the green light pierce the Meteor like a lance, bursting at the other side and creating a mighty booming sound. She cheered, Harry had done it. The meteor's interior now a mess, it collapsed into itself, before exploding in mid air. Kara did not watch this, her eyes were trained on the green light, her super vision trailing Apollo like a hawk. She gasped when she saw his body flung away from the explosion. His green aura thinned, and then disappeared, and he began to fall. She gasped and jumped off the hill and flew faster and more furious, not caring that glass windows shattered in her wake. She reached Harry on time, and cradled her best friend on her arms. "You noble idiot" she whispered as she looked fondly at his face, before flying off to Gotham.

Hermione was glued to the telly watching the Global crisis episode reported by BBC. She did not like the one in CNN, they always give their own opinions and exaggerated the stories, totally irritating her. The British female anchor spoke after their traditional break with the beeping music.

"The Global Crisis has just ended, with the amazing display of unity from all countries. The smaller meteors have caused isolated events of fire, and destruction of property, although the majority have been shot down by the Justice League and the International Space Force. Ballistic missiles from countries that have the capability sent a volley of non nuclear missiles over China, intercepting majority of its meteors and preventing wide spread destruction. China's premier thanks these countries, and vowed more cooperation with the rest of its neighbors."

"A problem occurred during the 18th hour of the operation, when the fourth meteor had broken in half from the planted explosion. Instead of drifting away from earth as calculated, it had moved faster into the earth's orbit. If it had hit earth, a global tsunami would have engulfed most of the human population, sending widespread death and destruction, and famine from corrupted farmlands."

"The Justice League in space attempted to deflect it, but with little progress. Fortunately they have a backup force in earth. A Green Lantern, from the now defunct Green Lanterns Corps has intercepted the meteor 2 kilometers from the earth's surface, piercing it through causing it to explode."

"The Green Lantern's identity was not unknown, and Superman refused to comment. "

A clip was shown of the amazing event, as the green lantern pierced through the huge meteor, and when it exploded it threw the Green Lantern away. The telephoto lenses captured the event, and it showed that the green lantern that looked like a young man fell through the sky, until he was rescued by Supergirl, and they both disappeared into the horizon.

"In other news, an investigation of who sent these..." Hermione turned off the power and ran towards Daphne. They were safe!

******************************

Harry woke up and saw the concerned face of Kara and Diana looking over him. He smiled, and said "I did it right?"

"That's right you did it!" He heard Clark's voice, and he turned to see him in his Daily Planet reporter outfit smiling at him.

"Way to go Harry" he said, still smiling. He looked around realizing he was in the batcave. Diana hugged him suddenly and gently scolded him and Kara did the Kryptonian noogie on him.

"What happened" he asked as he got off from the bed, and struggled to regain his balance. Kara was immediately in his side to support him. "Harry are you feeling fine?" Diana asked in concern. As far as she knew her son had no physical injuries. Harry after a few moments said "I still feel weak, but I feel my power returning, give me a few minutes."

"Strange, you recover almost as fast as a Kryptonian" Clark said scratching his chin.

"Yeah, it's like my power levels are rapidly being restored as we speak" Harry said and wanting to test his power, his body was suddenly engulfed in his familiar green aura, before turning it off.

"At least we know you're fine now Harry, so many people from the league wanted to talk to you. They had several families in California" Kara said, still holding an arm Harry's shoulder.

"It's what anyone in the League would do, if they had the power" Harry replied. Clark and Diana exchanged a look and just smiled, Harry still did not understand the gravity of what he did.

They walked back to the secret passage back to the mansion. Kara pressed a button, and the elevator opened. They both stepped inside with Diana and Clark entering last. "How are Daphne and Hermione?" he asked suddenly remembering his friends and their families were in the manor. The Omega threat had completely focused his attention to that alone.

"They were very concerned at the news, but are now more festive with holiday cheer, since the threat is gone." His Mum said. "Daphne and Hermione were looking for you"

"Right I'll meet them first, we have to do some homework after all" Harry said as they all stepped off the elevator, and then they all headed to the parlor.

"By the way Harry, Bruce is entertaining some new guests" Diana said mischievously.

"What guests?" he asked, and looked to Kara and Clark for some elaboration. They looked away with hidden grins.

"Fine be that way" he joked and opened the Parlor door to see his Grandmother, queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta sitting at the couch, talking to Mrs. Greengrass, while his grandmum's companions, four Amazons chatted with Daphne and Hermione.

"Oh no" he mumbled which caused Kara to snicker. Her grandmum, upon learning that her daughter already had a son, had begun to dote on him, taking care of him when his parents went to their Honeymoon. She was instantly taken with his charming silent nature, and so were his aunties, four Amazonians who were close to Diana when they were young. His cheeks were in for a poor beating, and so were his ribs. This was the thanks he gets for saving the world?

He loved her dearly, since she was family, and her mum's mum. Kara's snicker caught the queen's attention, and the majestic older version of Diana turned her head. Upon spotting Harry she stood up and walked towards him, and lifted him up like he was a doll, before being crushed into the powerful hug. His poor poor ribs.

"Oh my sweet Harry! How much you have grown!" she exclaimed with her classic commanding voice. She pinched his cheek and set him down; pride was clearly shining in her eyes. She couldn't say much as there civilians that were inside. The other four Amazon, his aunties were eager to greet Diana's son, and he had recently saved the world as seen from the news the civilians were watching. The clip of Harry piercing the meteor was played over and over the past few hours.

After his cheeks were thoroughly pinched and his ribs were aching, the party all headed to the formal dining room. A guest such as the Queen of the Amazons needed that respect. Harry sat with Kara on his right and amusingly Alana on his lap. Astoria tried to get her off and apologized to the other guests, but it was fine for Harry and he found the girl cute and amusing. The main topic was the recent threat against Earth, with occasional narratives about each Hero's background and power from Hermione that she compiled from her research. Bruce was shocked with this revelation, he and the league protected their identities and backgrounds with utmost care. The girl's theories were surprisingly accurate about the hero's background, what is his hometown and such.

Harry and Daphne were lying on their bellies doing homework, while Hermione preferred the traditional desk and chair. Kara was with them, on the other side of the room looking innocent but she used her superpower to occasionally blow a gust of small wind to Harry's ear, where she knew he was ticklish. Harry was already red trying hard not to laugh; it had been going on for an hour, when Daphne asked him a question. "Harry, what are the advantages of using transfiguration than conjuring?

"Uhmmm Transfiguring an object makes it more stable than conjuring, say I want a bed, I can transfigure a cabinet to a bed. With conjuring, you only use your magic to conjure a bed, which relates directly to your magical power. The more power you have, the conjuration will last longer. Conjuration is also faster to do, but takes more power from you. And I think it is easily dispelled by a FiniIIIIEEEEE!!"

Harry shouted then laughed, interrupting his lecture. Daphne looked on with worry as well as Hermione. Kara stopped blowing and assumed an innocent pose, while the two 11 year olds approached Harry to see if he was sick. "I'm fine Daph, I just felt like laughing that's all" he said, then sent a sidelong glance at Kara.

"Why don't we take a break? Were already finished with everything, and I'm just doing this transfiguration essay since Hermione wants us to do the extra credit with her." He suggested. The girls nodded reluctantly, and Harry stood up, grabbed Kara by her arm and left his room.

Daphne looked at the closed door and said "At least we won't compete for his attention in Hogwarts," and Hermione nodded. Their study time was constantly interrupted by Harry always playing games with his best Friend. They heard a shriek and muffled laughter outside the hallway. She understood though that the two were unnaturally close. They had a three year age cap but saw none of the usual fights older and younger siblings had. They were truly best friends, but the question was what was common with them to have such an unusually strong bond? Hermione Granger swore she would find it out.

The rest of the holidays soon passed and Daphne was surprised that for all their rich and luxurious surroundings the Wayne's and their friends remained humble. Simple gifts were exchanged, and the gifts Hermione and Daphne brought were not out of place among the pile. It was Christmas morning and they all sat down around the tree, happily exchanging gifts. Hermione got a book from Daphne and a nice sweater from Harry, while Harry received clothes from his parents, an Amazon statue of his mum in full battle gear from Hippolyta and books from Hermione and Daphne which he eagerly browsed. Daphne got a nice scarf and sweater from Harry and a blue blouse from Hermione.

Harry was terribly amused though as Hermione for all her intellect had not yet discovered Hippolyta or his mum's identities. The clues were there; perhaps she refused to believe she was in the presence of the heroes she so eagerly followed. She confessed though that her favorite Hero was Batman.

When asked by an amused Diana she replied "Well he's very intelligent, and I'm sure very handsome with his mask removed and on the TV when his cape blew in the wind I saw his bum and it was cute." That earned her a telling off from her blushing mum who also crushed on Batman, and a soft chuckle from her dad. Clark was laughing his ass off while Harry and Kara leaned on each other, dying of laughter. His dad? Batman a cute bum? He couldn't wait to tell the league about this. Clark looked like he wanted to teleport at the watchtower. He wanted to get back at Bruce when he insulted his pining over Lois Lane.

"Well, it's better than Superman's!" she defended herself, which caused even more laughter, and Harry and Kara were lying on top of each other clutching their ribs. Bruce was smiling and grinning evilly at Superman. He had the better butt. Who knew these pre teen girls regularly check out their asses?

"I'm curious though about the league's new Hero" Hermione said once the laughing subsided.

"New hero my dear?" asked Hippolyta, impressed with the girl.

"Yes he's quite young, and when I looked at the official webpage of the League, he wasn't there."

"Maybe he's not a member" Harry said, trying to distract her.

"Probably, but the weird thing is since the Green Lantern Corps disbanded, where did he come from? And he's unusually powerful, you saw the video right?" She asked the room and everyone nodded except for Harry who was thinking again.

"Well no green lantern could do that, and that green lantern was young! Maybe around 14 or 15, I really couldn't tell because of the blurred image when Supergirl saved him." she said as Kara smirked and Harry grinned. He could tell his Dad mentally filing his friend as possible recruit, she would work wonders with Barbara Gordon in the future.

"Well if you meet any Justice League members you could ask them, then tell us too since we are curious." Clark said and Hermione nodded.

After a satisfying and filling dinner, everyone headed off to bed while two figures walked at the east side of the mansion grounds, well away from the windows of the guests room. Harry as a junior league was assigned to accompany Kara on patrol. It was a quiet night and they flew off their route was Gotham and then Metropolis.

"Hey Apollo?" Kara asked.

"Yeah what's up Supergirl" Harry said looking at her.

"Have you ever felt something that you know to be destiny?" She asked. They spotted Robin and Nightwing on a roof a building and they waved before continuing on.

"Well yes, I know I felt that having met my family, the league, you, was part of my destiny" he said, looking straight ahead. Supergirl remained quiet until they began to reach the outskirts of Metropolis.

"I just know Apollo that my destiny will be to be by your side." She said softly. Harry stopped flying and looked for somewhere to land, and saw the large globe of the Daily Planet building directly under them. He landed there with Supergirl following his actions.

"Hey Kara, you remember the promise we made when we were kids? I was seven then, following you around like a puppy." Harry said softly.

"Yeah and you were a little puppy! You're just too cute!" she jokingly said. Then she continued speaking softly as she looked at the city landscape. "I remember it well. We promised that we will always be friends and that we will always be together."

"That's right Kara, see? Everything's the same, were still together. You even steal my shirts and wear them. Were best friends forever." Harry said, trying to make Kara smile. He could tell something was bothering his older Best Friend.

"Best Friends…" Kara said and she looked at Harry seriously. "You're still young Harry but soon you'll get urges you didn't know you have..." She said and Harry blushed at what she meant, but kept his calm expression. He still hadn't figure out where this talk is headed.

Kara interrupted his thoughts by speaking again and he saw her face filled with determination. "I have been thinking about a lot of things, about the future, and I always think of you…" she held up a hand to stop Harry from speaking. "Let me finish" she said and continued "you're my best friend and your still young, but Harry when you grow up, I want us to be more than best friends ok?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock, realizing what Kara wanted. "I'm still young Kara, I cannot give you what you are still looking for." He said shakily, but Kara just smiled.

"Yes, your young, and you're still my best friend, but I'm telling you now, that when you grow up, maybe two years from now I'll be waiting for you, ok?" Harry nodded seriously, and he thought for a moment. Kara was his best friend, the only one he trusted with everything. They were very close, and he cared for her deeply, and even loved her. He was not sure about the type of love though, maybe that would change too. Yes he would consider it.

He finally replied looking at her seriously. "If you can wait that long for me Kara, the yes. I love you already, and maybe someday we will start a family like my dad and mum." He smiled at her and she leaned down till their noses were touching. She whispered and said "I can wait Harry and I will wait for you." Their lips touched and in that moment Harry's hormones started to kick in.

*******************************************

The annual staff meeting during the holidays commenced and Albus Dumbledore, sitting at the head of the table in one of the function rooms began the meeting. "So how is everyone? Any concerns that you would like to voice out?" he asked and Severus Snape replied.

"Just the usual headmaster, some of my Slytherins have started fighting, power struggle, I guess. The casualties had broken arms and kneecap, a jaw. That's about it."

"This year seems to be violent, see to it that these fights are restrained." Albus said, the power struggles in the Slytherin House was a yearly occurrence. Snape responded with a nod.

"To other matters then, about Neville Longbottom." He looked at Minerva and said "Can you give me a report about him?"

"He is an average student, not quite graceful on his feet, he hangs out with Ronald Weasley, although they are not close. His favorite subject is herbology" Minerva said. The boy was just the average run of the mill wizard. He was as average as they would come, more average than Hufflepuff's grade point average.

"Like Minerva said, he's just average, although quite slow in picking up charms, but he gets it in the end." Filius added.

"He's a moron, along with his potions partner Weasley, they have manage to explode their cauldrons. The other Gryffindors in his year have started sitting at the Slytherin side of the classroom just to avoid them." Snape added nastily.

"Now now Severus we are not all as skilled as you." Albus chided him but Severus shook his head and replied

"Skilled? The Whomping Willow could brew a potion better than them!" That was a new low for Severus, he usually compared stupid potion makers to Filch's cat or Hagrid's pet dog, but he moved on to plants for the Longbottom and Weasley kids. The two boys must really be stupid.

Beginning to lose hope, Albus moved on to the last head of house. "How about you Pomona, anything to say?" he asked hoping for some good news.

"Longbottom is good at herbology, but sometimes he insists on holding manure fertilizer with his hands instead of gloves! It may not be related to herbology but… after our class in the mornings he goes to lunch without washing his hands!" Pomona Sprout said. The others chuckled at this. Pomona frowned, it was no laughing matter!

"Same with Weasley!"

That stopped their laughter. They could imagine Longbottom with dirty hands using a spoon and fork to eat. However Albus and the other staff members knew how Ron Weasley ate, with his hands, and…. and after finishing his plate he would lick his fingers… no he would suck his fingers to the hilt one by one and exclaim: "That was good!" Albus once saw he licked his palm.

His staff was looking sick and he immediately said "meeting adjourned!!" They all rushed out to their respective windows and started puking. Some, unable to hold it in like Severus pushed Quirrel away from his spot to puke first. Fawkes flew away, his lunch regurgitating as he flew.

***********************

A/N: Review? Suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry potter and the power of Oa**

By **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics

Chapter 5: **Holiday drama**

A bald man with a serious face looked on at the computer image lighting his face. His face twisted into an evil smile as he nodded in satisfaction. This would counter the Green Lantern's power nicely. He knew how to deal with the league; he had files on its every member stating their capabilities and weaknesses, their tendencies and habits, fighting styles. All were crucial. But the most problems he had with were the green lantern corps, each was a power house, and once they were 3600 of them, 7200 in all if you bring in their substitutes. Their power was their flexibility, immune to bullets, and energy weapons as long as their energy lasted, and it lasted long after a usual engagement.

The threat of the corps aiding the league deterred him from gathering all his allies against the league. They were so powerful they could literally rule the universe, but they were boy scouts. They only had one weakness, if he could remove that ring from the Lantern, he was powerless, an ordinary human. He was happy the corps disbanded, powerless. But one came back, and threw off his plans. He wheeled his wheel chair to another experiment. Stupid lantern should have disappeared with his fellow corps, he would pay.

****************************************

Harry grunted after receiving a hot and parried with his left another strike while sending his own strike with his free right hand. He missed and received another hot to his chest and he fell down hard on the mattress.

"You rely too much on your arms, use your legs to counter if the opponent is bigger and has longer reach." Bruce said as he panted. Harry just lied on the mat, breathing hard. He stood up and prepared to spar again.

"I think that's enough Harry, get some rest. You're stamina's improving though. You lasted 7 rounds with me today"

"I still can't beat you though" Harry said and Bruce just laughed.

"Give it a few more years Harry and you'll be able to beat batman in hand to hand combat." Harry grinned and drank water from his bottle, and he grabbed his towel and headed back to his room for a shower. He met Daphne and Hermione and waved at them, and the two girls went to him, following him to his room.

"You looked like a hippogriff ran you over" Daphne said looking at him from head to foot. "Nah no hippogriffs in Gotham, I had sparring with my dad. Great workout though, and we will do that this summer." Harry said reminding them of his promise to train them. Hermione and Daphne exchanged glances looking unsure. Harry read what they were thinking as it was obvious in their faces and laughed.

"We won't spar right ahead, just simple jogging, stretches, and katas, that's all." He said and headed to his walk in closet. Daphne and Hermione looked relieved, while Harry looked for clothes to wear. He came out, and decided upon blue and grey colors and headed straight to his bathroom.

Hermione looked around and spotted something at the shelves. She looked at Daphne who was looking at Harry's closet and said "Look at these Daph." Daphne moved to see what Hermione was looking at and she smiled when she saw a small Harry in various pictures. One picture was him around 6 years old gripping the leg of a 9 year old Kara's leg and smiling shyly. "Ooh he's so cute!" Hermione said, she wanted a copy of that one.

One thing they noticed that was constant was Harry was always holding on to Kara. They wondered what their history was.

The door slammed open and shook them from reverie and saw Kara enter the room yawning. "What a boring night! Hey you wanna spar Harry?" She asked then stopped when she saw the two girls. "Hi! Where's Harry?" she asked and Hermione pointed at the bathroom. Kara nodded and opened Harry's terrace door and sat down on the couch on the terrace. The two girls shared a look, maybe they could ask her. They followed Kara and sat on the two seat couch on the long couch' right.

"Uhmm we were looking at the pictures on the shelves." Hermione said and Kara looked at her. "Yeah he's a cute little bugger at 6." She said smiling fondly as she remembered little Harry. "So if it's not to personal do you mind sharing your history with him?" Daphne asked and heard her reply. "Actually its personal but since your Harry's friends… I'll tell you some, but not all. You have to ask him for that. Ok?"

Daphne and Kara eagerly nodded and leaned in closer. Kara looked toward the trees and said "I met Harry at first when my cousin Clark met Bruce at Wayne Headquarters and there he was small and thin with the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. He was just adopted but he was very friendly but quiet."

"My cousin and Bruce sometimes went out of town, hunting or fishing and leave me alone with Alfred and Harry" she remembered the long missions that sometimes they even visited other planets. "Like all 9 year olds I didn't pay attention to him, and sometimes I played a prank on him. Since he was so gullible." She said sadly, and Hermione and Daphne frowned at this.

"There was this day when my diary was missing, the last time I remember was writing it was in the forest, but I couldn't find it. So I accused Harry of stealing it and made him look for it in the grounds and told him to not come back until he found it. A storm passed through that night and I slept soundly, when I woke up and turned in my bed I felt the diary, it was in my bed all along! It was hidden inside the covers. I went down for breakfast and when Alfred asked me if Harry was awake; I ignored him and continued eating. When Alfred told me his bed wasn't slept in we started looking for him. While Alfred looked inside the manor I realized where I sent him and went outside to look for him. I spotted him in the forest, he was still looking under shrubs and his hands were already red and swollen with cuts." Kara's eyes moistened and she continued speaking.

"He had a fever then and his clothes were wet from the storm. He looked throughout the night looking for my diary, and he never stopped." Hermione and Daphne's eyes were spilling tears now. "When he saw me I saw his green eyes dulled with fever, his small body was breaking but his will to find my diary was strong. So I felt ashamed and never told him that I found my diary, I just told him to stop looking for it. He just smiled at me and nodded, although I could see his body shake from weakness. His eyes were never accusing, he just accepted what I said."

"We walked back towards the mansion and he looked at me seriously and wrote something with his crayon he always carried, a green one. He wrote it in the newspaper and that said I'm sorry. He did that since he felt down for not finding my diary and his throat was so sore from the fever that he couldn't speak. When he sat down at the table he fell asleep instantly, and he almost died there from the fever. I cried that night in the hospital bed beside him, and when I woke up I saw Harry holding my hand comforting me. When he recovered enough to speak I was apprehensive of talking to him again, but I finally confessed that it was not really his fault, and that he had the right to get mad at me. But he never did, he just forgave me… said that we all make mistakes. What kind of six year old is that?"

"He was never greedy with things, he always shared them with me, and he was the most selfless person I ever met."

"We were inseparable ever since and I grew protective of him. And I think I grew up that day he almost died, that I learned that your actions, even the smallest ones have consequences. So I grew up, and Harry grew up with me. He got a little jaded, and he learned that some people may take advantage of you. But he never lost his will, his determination to see things through, and his spirit. That's my Harry" Kara ended her monologue, and looked at the faces of the two girls whose eyes were red from the crying but were now smiling. Kara wiped the tears from her eyes with her shirt.

Daphne and Hermione were silent and then they couldn't hold themselves anymore and hugged Kara, thanking her for sharing the emotional story. Their talk moved on to lighter things, and the two girls and the teenager finally connected at that moment, not anymore distant and aloof and awkward. They had connected through Harry.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a blue sweater and grey pants, ready to start the day after a brutal workout. Noticing that Daphne and Hermione were gone, he went out into the terrace for his peaceful alone time and was stumped, unsure of what to do for three girls have taken over it. Kara had fallen from her seat on the couch and was now on the floor laughing with Daphne as Hermione said: and "then… and then…. He said good bye kitty and kissed our teacher on the nose!!!"

Kara laughed harder and tears were spilling out of her tightly closed eyes. She gasped saying "I can't breathe… can't breathe!" as his classmates still giggled with laughter.

"I'm glad my misfortunes make you girls happy. Now why has my terrace become a girl club house?" he asked dryly. Kara's eyes opened and she got up and grinned at him. Since their talk and kiss last week at the top of the Daily Planet office he thought things might get awkward between them, but it didn't. They continued on, teasing and playing, but deep within their smiles at one another it had a special meaning. It was deeper, a secret and a promise of the future. Kara grew more affectionate with him, slowly changing his way of thinking of her, and he tried to respond. He still wanted a playmate though, someone to hang out with and sometimes spar or tell his problems. He hoped when Kara became his girlfriend she would still be willing to do that.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me of your wacky misadventures? That kiss the cat teacher was prime teasing material at the dinner table! Wait until I tell Wally, John, Kat, Clark…" Kara trailed off naming names she thought would get the best kick out of it.

Harry huffed and decided to fight fire with fire. "Well I also remember who used to sleep wearing her pink tutus and dancing at Bruce's party wearing only a…"

Kara interrupted him immediately. "Stop! Ok Harry no blackmailing you through that." Kara said weakly, then asked "So what do you want to do for today?" She was trying to change topics immediately.

Harry looked for an idea and spotted his very British friends.

"I was thinking since we are in America and we have British guests we'll let them taste American culture by visiting uhmm…" Harry trailed off thinking of cultural museums or monuments in Gotham City.

"The Mall?" Kara suggested suddenly. Hermione and Daphne perked up at this.

"No! Not the mall, if we went there you girls would only go shopping!" Harry said quickly, trying to head them off. He shouldn't have said the "s" word and it wasn't shit.

"Shopping?" the three girl's heads turned to Harry and gave him a weird look. Harry shook his head and said something that was a mistake yet again.

"No, and I'll only spend time there looking bored, while you look at the displays. Then you'll drag me and make me wear clothes like some mannequin! Good thing to as there is a Sale in the mall now, its just too full of people." He said, not realizing that he said another s word.

"Sale?" they said and Harry saw Hermione's eyes burning with fire. Shopping and Girls.

He sighed, it was coming now, he knew Kara's secret weapon and it was his weakness. Kara looked at him with her big beautiful eyes that reflected the blue sky; they were wide and mesmerizing to look at. "Please Harry?" Kara asked. Then the second stage was launched and Kara bit her lip and pouted, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Please?" She asked and blinked a few times. An unexpected attack was launched on his crumbling resolve when he felt her hand reach up and massage his forearm. He gave up, defeated and gave a nod.

"YES!" The three girls gave each other high fives.

"He can never resist that" Kara said proudly.

"Yeah I was told I had nothing on you." Daphne replied grinning, she was excited to shop on the muggle world. Harry called his dad to tell him of today's plans.

"Yes Dad, ok I will, yes Kara will come you don't need to ask that… what? That's great!... ok… you too bye." Harry dropped the phone on the desk and, said "well Dad said we could go, he only asked us to take care and be back by dinner."

**********************

"Harry does this color suit me?" He heard Kara ask. He looked at the red dress with gold sequins on a coat hanger draped over her body. "Too flashy" he said and went back to reading the brochure for proper eating habits that was given free at the counter of the clothes shop. 'It's a freakin anorexic brainwashing propaganda.' He thought. Eat Nuts and drink water? That was the dumbest thing he ever heard.

He really didn't like the shop with the snooty salesladies giving fake plastic smiles at Kara, Hermione and Daphne while making ugly faces at their backs. They thought their male companion didn't notice as he was reading a brochure. He wasn't the son of the world's greatest detective for nothing as he watched all their actions, observing analyzing. They were jealous of Kara he observed from the whispers he heard.

He had enough, and stood up." Were going, take what you want now, I really don't like this place." He said rather loudly and the female manager narrowed her eyes at him. Kara and Daphne handed him a pair of bags and he walked towards the counter where the manager is and deposited the items on the desk while he took out the card and gave it to her. The manager took it and once everything was cleared she went to him to have him sign the receipt. "Thank you for shopping here Mr...." she stopped and read the receipt then continued weakly "Mr. Wayne, thank you." The salesladies at the side instantly stopped their annoying chattering.

"I would have stayed, but they were very rude to my friends" he said and walked out the store with three girls with smug expressions on their faces. As they left Kara heard the Manager giving her staff a good tongue lashing.

The shopping was not that bad as he feared, the girls had left him alone, only asking for an opinion unlike his last time with Zatanna and Kara. They entered a coffee shop, and took seats at the corner. "Well well lookie lookie" Kara suddenly said and pointed with her eyes who she spotted. Clark and Lois were talking, well Lois was talking while Clark stammered everything he said, almost like professor Quirell Harry thought and he suddenly frowned. He needed to solve that mystery and see past the manipulations and lies.

"Harry! Let's greet them" Kara insisted, tugging his arm. He followed her and prepared to make Clark's life hell.

"Uncle Clark!" he shouted and Superman saw him and groaned. Lois saw Harry and she stood up and opened her arms wide. "Come here Harry, I haven't seen you in months, give your old auntie a hug."

Harry hugged her warmly, he had met her when Bruce brought him to the Daily Planet. He wandered and explored the building, and read the picture frames with news clippings in them. That's where he met Lois Lane.

****************************

Flashback:

Harry looked at the very cramp busy place, it was very different from the spacious interiors and quiet ambiance of Wayne Corporate Headquarters. People zoomed in left and right, sometimes shouting, even yelling. It was fun!

Little Harry always like to read and write, and he spotted a large newspaper front page in a glass picture frame. It had big letters that said "Who is superman?" by Lois Lane. He walked along looking at the various frames showing the same reporter with stories about Superman and he frowned. This reporter Lois Lane was very curious about his Uncle Clark's secret job, and he wondered if she was like one of his uncle's enemies. He knew how to keep a secret though and promised earnestly never to tell anyone about his families' weird jobs. He investigated, and brought out his brown pad paper and pencil, gathering facts about the reporter he read on the news clippings, writing down big words he didn't even know the meaning of. Like Bruce taught him he used his investigative nature and speculated. He would show this to Uncle Clark later.

Unknown to him a cubicle's occupant was looking at him with an amused expression. 'Little Reporter, how cute' she thought. She stood up and walked over to him, and read over his shoulder what the little tike had written.

_Lois Lane – a lady reporter from the Daily Planet_

_She is a joornalist_

_Very interested in Superman_

_She is looking for Superman's secret identity. She came from Smallville. She is 26 years old. The newspaper says she has black hair._

_Villain?_

Lois Lane was pleasantly surprised and was very amused at this inquisitive future journalist. "Hello little reporter" she said loudly and the small boy turned around, and when he saw her exclaimed "Lois Lane!"

She wanted to laugh, her a villain? To government officials perhaps. "I'm no villain, little reporter, I'm just doing my job." She said and kneeled in front of him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Deciding that giving her his name was ok, he spoke out "Harry, my name is Harry"

Lois smiled and said "ok Harry, who did you come with? Little children don't belong in the news room, you might get hurt."

Harry defended himself and said "I got bored, so I walked around. I'm lost though"

"Let's get you back to who you came with then, let's go I'll show you my cubicle." Lois replied and gave out her hand, and the little boy took it. She walked back to her cubicle, afraid the boy might get run over by rushing reporters beating a deadline.

Harry spent an hour in the very noisy newsroom in Lois Lane's cubicle, having decided she was not looking to harm Superman, just curious. He was well behaved and quiet while she worked, only interrupting her when he read over her shoulder and asked the meaning of a word that she was typing. He still refused to tell her who he came with though, not yet trusting her fully. She might connect the idea of Superman and Uncle Clark. He was playing with drawings while crouched on the floor when Clark suddenly ran to Lois' cubicle, and he said in a worried voice. "Lois have you seen a small boy around? About this tall with green eyes?"

Having heard Clark Harry stood up and shouted "Uncle Clark!"

Clark Kent breathed a sigh of relief and said "Don't wonder around Harry, you might get hurt! Good thing Lois found you. Bruce would have kicked me in the butt if you got hurt. Oh, Harry, meet my long time friend Lois Lane, and this bundle of energy is Harry Wayne."

Harry smiled at her and asked him "You know each other?"

"Yeah Harry, since high school. We went to school together." Clark replied.

******************

He sometimes stayed with Clark when Bruce went to other countries. He didn't want Harry going to these dangerous places with him. He knew Harry would be much better off with company, rather than staying in an old mansion with just Alfred for days. Staying with Clark was good for him, and he had a playmate in Kara, those two were inseparable.

Lois was very surprised that this was the mysterious Wayne heir that Gotham Paper gossip columns were talking about. She agreed not to write him in her column though, as she didn't want to do that to a child, and she liked this little reporter.

*******************

A year later

Clark and Lois were brainstorming over an article about Lex Luthor's recent actions of giving public donations to hospitals and schools at Clark's apartment while Harry read a book. "I just don't get it; he might be trying to gain public trust again trying to regain his popularity." Clark said aloud. "That might be possible, but why so much money? Is he trying to bribe the society?" Lois theorized.

Harry listened absently while he read, he knew very well about Lex Luthor, public enemy number 1. He voiced his thoughts while he read and said "I think he is trying to look good because he feels bad, you know like my classmates at school. They would do something good like chores, trying to cover up the bad ones they did like breaking the vase, without telling their moms. Maybe he did something bad, and even though no one knows it he is still trying to cover himself as a reaction."

Clark and Lois looked at each other with wide eyes, and looked at the small boy lying on his belly reading. The boy was a genius, and he got it right! Lex was up to something, and he subconsciously tried to cover it up by donating funds even though no one knew what he was up to."Really Harry? What else do you think he is planning?" Lois asked, very impressed.

"Well I read on the papers that he donated money at schools, churches, orphanages… these are all maintained by the government right? He's planning to run as mayor or something to show the voters he cares for the public" he replied, and then turned a page of the book he was reading.

Clark was wide eyed; he needed to tell this to Bruce right away, while Lois was looking at Harry like she wanted to adopt him.

*******************

End of Flashback.

"I don't know about old, Aunt Lois, you look very pretty like when Clark told me the other day…" he said, teasing Clark who blushed further.

"Really! What does Clark tell you about me?" Lois asked. This was a game she and Harry started playing a year ago, she knew Clark's crush on her, and Harry's teasing of it. Since then Clark tried not have Lois and Harry at the same table, like now.

"Well, he said that you're really pretty, and you would be better off with him than your stupid Crush on Superman" Harry said, teasing Lois this time.

"Harry, I don't have a crush on Superman" Lois said but Harry interrupted her and said "You're right, you're obsessed with him. Uncle Clark can you check if she has that red cape in her closet? The one that can be bought at novelty stores." Lois blushed at this, looking at Clark.

"Anyway Aunt Lois, I heard your name last night, Clark kept saying it last night when… "A hand clamped on his mouth, it was super fast, as if Superman himself covered his mouth from preventing him from speaking. He looked back at Kara who was leaning on a nearby chair, laughing silently.

Lois was not one to be beaten in a verbal teasing, and she countered. "So this new school of yours in England, I bet you met many girls, do you have a girlfriend already?"

"Not really Aunt Lois I already have plans, anyway you see those two girls over there?" Harry pointed at two girls sitting on the corner chatting. "They're my classmates, c'mon ill introduce you." He said, dragging her elbow.

After everyone got introduced, Clark insisted that he go with kids as they headed home, for a bit of protection. Lois came with them, wanting to spend more time with Harry, her little reporter.

**********************

The holidays breezed past, and for Harry and Kara, too quickly. He said goodbye to his family and to Kara who was in a better mood, since he would now see her weekly at the watch tower. He soon found himself on the train back to Hogwarts with his mask on, not wanting to show his emotions.

"Hey Harry, we'll start our training this new term right?" Daphne asked, trying to lighten his spirits. "Ohhhh yeah! I wanted to kick that Terry Boot's but, he kept on teasing me for getting higher marks than him!" Hermione added.

"This training I'm going to give you…" Harry said as he looked at his friends seriously. "They're not to be used to look for fights… you only use them to defend yourselves, when you clearly see there is no other way… you get me?" Harry asked, looking at his wide eyed friends. "I mean you are no better than them, just because I taught you this martial art you go looking for them abusing what I will teach you." He said quietly.

"I get it Harry, this new training you're going to give us is for self defense only, or if your helping an innocent person, like when you helped me that time" Daphne said and Harry smiled at her. "You got it Daph, do you understand now Hermione?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes, we shouldn't abuse your power, because doing that will make us bullies ourselves." Hermione said softly.

"That's why I like smart girls" Harry said jokingly and then he closed his eyes for a nap. Daphne and Hermione exchanged smug looks, happy for Harry's praise.

A figure prowled the darkened halls of Hogwarts silently. It was like a shadow, blending in, moving swiftly like a shade. Mrs. Norris paused, thought that she saw something, and looked around. When she saw nothing, the cat moved on, prowling for out of bed students. The figure moved on, until he finally reached the forbidden third floor corridor. After a few minutes, the figure stepped out of the door and closed it again.

Professor Severus Snape rushed to the area, he had placed wards if Quirell made a move, and tonight it alerted him. He opened the door with his wand raised, prepared to bound the massive three headed dog when what he saw befuddled him. The Cerberus was shaking in the corner and all three head were whining, the tail between its legs. Snap cast the detection charm and let out the breath he was holding, confirming the trapdoor was not opened. He looked back to the Cerberus, scared like a kitten and walked out of the room. The intruder was obviously not Quirell, so it must have been a student. But what sort of person scares a Cerberus like that? He shuddered at encountering such a person and walked away, lost in thought. He didn't notice a shadow watching him.

*************************

Neville looked at the mirror with fascination, he saw himself making Malfoy cry. He was bigger, and obviously heavily muscled, and wearing auror robes. He shouted "Spank his skinny ass!" over and over again, his one dream against his tormentor. The image of the older Neville finally kicked the crap out of Malfoy with an amazing spell that he didn't know, and then he was surrounded by Lavender and Parvati who cried "Oh Neville!" Neville left the room a grin on his face; he would have to come back soon. This new Invisibility cloak Dumbledore gave him was neat.

Albus shook his head, disappointed with Neville's fondest desire. He thought he would see him looking at his parents with their sanity intact, but this immature childish vision made him irritated. Why would anyone spank the young Malfoy in defeat? A spell was enough…. He popped a Lemon Drop and walked away.

*****************************

Hermione was pacing and forth in the common room when the door opened and Harry Potter went in. She was about to scold him when she stopped and looked at his get up and hesitantly said "Harry?" Harry nodded, and took off his belt and sat on the couch and looked sheepishly at her and said. "Hey Hermione, why are you still up? It's nearly 1." "Don't Hermione me Harry Wayne where were you? I went to your dorm to borrow a book for some late night reading and found your bed empty! And what are you wearing! You look like some burglar!" She replied and added a rant.

Harry sighed, he figured he could tell her his suspicions, since this was not League classified. He said "Alright I'll tell you, keep your voice down and let's talk." Hermione sat on the other arm chair, intrigued, her worry turning into curiosity. "So would you mind telling me what you are up to?" she asked. Harry looked around, observing the shadows. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he began to explain.

"I recently became suspicious last October, when a Troll was able to go inside the castle. It was no accident, there had to be a motive, and I found the motive just now."

"What is it? Is it related to the forbidden corridor?" Hermione asked, and Harry smiled. She was truly smart as a batarang. Almost nothing missed her observant mind.

"Yeah, I suspect the Headmaster has something of immense value there, and I discovered the first layer of defense when I went there earlier." He held up his hand to stop Hermione from scolding him.

"Wait Hermione, rant later, anyway I had two suspects, but I just confirmed the obvious choice. The troll was let in last October as a distraction, but the thief did not succeed since I guess some of faculty headed him off. The thief I suspect is Professor Quirell since I found a clove of garlic in the garden entrance. That's the route the troll might have taken to gain entrance to the castle."

Hermione nodded, impressed by his deduction. She said "So Professor Quirell's stuttering is just an act. But isn't Professor Snape the likely culprit? He obviously favors his Slytherins, most of which had dark wizards as parents. " Harry nodded, expecting the question.

"That I think is an act as well, but I saw him earlier when I investigated the first corridor. He went inside and then went outside right after, he looked worried someone had tried to steal whatever it is. That confirms he's protecting it." Harry said and then got up, ready to take a shower. His black over all suit was hot.

Hermione was quiet for a moment thinking, and when Harry was about to climb the stairs, she asked the question nagging her for months. "Harry, who are you?"

"I'm just Harry Wayne" He said and vanished to the shadows of the stairs. Hermione frowned and sat back in front of the fire. She had a lot to think about.

********************************

"Where's Harry?" Daphne asked Hermione one Saturday, they were sitting beside the lake taking a break from the studies. Some of the Gryffindor boys were playing with the giant squid, and the Weasley twins were trying to feed it some of their special candy. The squid only threw back their candies at their foreheads. "I don't know, he wasn't at the dorm when I invited him to hang out here" Hermione said looking around hoping to spot messy black hair among the boys playing in the grass. "Let's find him then" Daphne said as she stood up and Hermione followed her.

Their quest was unfruitful as they spent their whole afternoon exploring Hogwarts castle and its grounds but they found no Harry Wayne.

"Where could he be?"Daphne growled, frustrated at Harry's disappearance. They looked at Harry's usual spots, the Library, Common room, his dorm and the owlery. They finally gave up and went for an early dinner, hungry with all the walking. They found their query happily eating dinner sitting alone.

"Where were you?" Daphne hissed, and Hermione nodded her face showing irritation.

"Just somewhere for some private time" Harry said and took a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"I don't believe you" Daphne said, her bitchy side acting up as she sat beside him as Hermione sat on his other side.

"Look, sometimes I need some time for myself, to do some things" He said, he really did not want to outright lie to his friends, and hoped they thought he was training.

"Fine, but we are your friends Harry, and I accept you need to keep some things for yourself. We're just worried about you" Hermione said diplomatically and Harry gave her a smile in appreciation.

****************************************

"We're going to crash! Engine 3 and 4 are down!" Captain Sutherland said to his co pilot, and he pressed a button for the speakers and said "Brace for impact! Brace for Impact" as he struggled on the controls. He manage to level the huge plane, but his speed was still too fast, and an attempt to land in the water at high speed would tear the belly of the plane into scrap metal. His co pilot kept on talking with flight control when his plane was suddenly enveloped in green light. They started to gained altitude, and it kept on rising. It was impossible as their speed was too slow to regain lift, when a green figure flew beside their plane and nodded at their window. Captain Sutherland and his co pilot exchanged glances and grinned, and they thanked God for the Justice League.

"Great job Apollo" Supergirl said as she flew beside him. Apollo nodded and said "I can take the load, where shall we land this plane?" Supergirl with his super vision spotted the airport the plane was suppose to make an emergency landing and said "Follow me"

Emergency Vehicles littered the Runway, as well as press vans who managed to get inside the private airport. The enormous plane approached, surrounded with green light, and then it stopped and slowly lowered to the ground. Cries of relief and jubilation were heard from the rescue workers, and the reporters rushed to the two figures that landed beside the plane.

"Supergirl! Who is your new team mate?"

"Are you a green lantern sir?"

"When did you join the Justice League?"

Having strict orders from Batman that only a few senior League members were allowed to talk to the press, Apollo remained impassive and Supergirl just smiled as they flew off towards the Watch Tower. Both preferred flying directly instead of the teleporting since Harry had the capability of space travel, and it provided them time to talk for a few minutes. Harry enveloped them both in a green sphere as they approached a higher altitude and flew to Space.

Bruce and Diana were at first hesitant about allowing him to go, but they also missed their son. Harry, always prepared argued that there were no rules preventing students to go out of Hogwarts during weekends, only that portkey and floo travel were prohibited while inside Hogwarts grounds.

Hogwarts staff, once prohibiting these most common types of transportation, now assumed that their students would be forced to stay inside Hogwarts since it was isolated. They had only added that only third years and higher can visit Hogsmeade, thus allowing a loophole. It had worked for hundreds of years, until a student with near light speed and space capability arrived.

Kara leaned into Harry since they now had privacy and said "Once a week is barely enough Harry, and I still miss you." She placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and ruffled his head. Harry smiled at her, not at all irritated even when she messed his hair.

"I miss you too Kara, but I still need to learn more about my Magic, and you need to finish your studies." He replied.

"Still, it's different, but hey I have to do with what time we have. It was horrible when you were gone for months." She kissed him again on the cheek, cherishing the moments when Harry was with her. As they approached the watch tower Kara asked aloud. "I wonder what's for lunch? I'm getting hungry."

Harry laughed and said "You're always hungry Kara, careful you'll get heavy and you won't be able to keep up with me when we fly!"

"So I'm heavy huh? Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Kara asked, grinning. He was going to get it, calling a woman fat. She was proud of her figure and she was excited when Harry would appreciate it one day.

**************************

Hermione and Daphne were worried about their friend, he kept on disappearing on weekends, and it was like he vanished into thin air. They had confronted him several times, but he was being evasive and not answering their questions directly. Last Saturday they had woken up at 5 in the morning and snuck up on his dorm, but were thoroughly pissed when they found his bed empty. How early did that boy wake up?

Harry was beginning to show signs of irritation, but kept it inside his mask. Only his tone betrayed him when he finally answered back to their pestering. "Look, Hermione, Daphne, do I stop hanging out with you during weekdays? Do we not have class and hang out together, study and review together? All I ask is one day for myself, what's wrong with that?"

Hermione and Daphne didn't know what to answer, and finally Harry said, "Let's go to class we're going to be late." and walked away with two girls snapping out of their dazes and running after him.

They never bothered him after that incident, but now things got more awkward between the three. Although they still hang out together, the girls became unusually silent about it and embarrassed, while Harry by nature was quiet and broody, so things never got better for a while. Harry though he didn't show it, was feeling guilty about what he said and the result of the incident. They were his friends, and they cared about him, that's why they asked about his weekly disappearances. He truly hoped he could tell him about his work, but it was dangerous, and possibly life threatening with the knowledge he would tell them. Even though it hurt him too see things so awkward, he would persevere, it was part of a hero's life after all. He might have a plan to repair their friendship though.

Hermione woke up and stretched, and prepared for her morning ritual. She threw a pillow to Daphne's head to wake her up walked inside the bathroom bleary eyed. When she went back in, she sniffed at the strange scent permeating their dorm. She rubbed her eyes again and gasped out loud.

"Daphne! Sleepyhead! Wake up! Look!" Daphne was already half awake from Hermione's pillow and shouted "Wow!" both of their beds were surrounded by flowers, yellow roses and orchids, and a few tulips. A card was attached to each group of flowers and they read their respective cards eagerly. Daphne read hers first.

_To one of my loveliest and dearest friend, Daphne_

_Please allow me the pleasure of your company for a day of picnic and leisure._

_Your rude and now apologizing friend, Harry_

"He certainly knows how to make things easier huh?" Daphne asked as she put the card back inside its envelope. She would treasure this card; it was very sweet and thoughtful. Hermione nodded and smiled, agreeing with her, and they both eagerly dressed for the day. The other girls in their room also woke up from the commotion were now jealous at Hermione and Daphne's special treatment. They wondered if stepping back to allow Daphne was the wise decision, that boy was so smooth around women. And he was only eleven.

The two excited girls ran down the stairs wearing jeans and blouses appropriate for a picnic. Once they saw Harry waiting in the common room they leapt into him and gave him hug and pecks on the cheeks. Harry blushed at this but hugged them in turn.

"Hey, sorry I was such a moody person last week. I want to tell you what I've been doing but I can't." He softly said.

"Oh Harry, you don't need to apologize, we were wrong too, I would hate it too if someone kept nagging at me for weeks." Daphne said while Hermione sniffled.

"It was a stupid issue, and we are going to forget it right Daph?" Hermione said and Daphne replied "Of course, Harry, we are sorry too, friends?"

"Definitely" Harry replied, grinning and then picked up the picnic basket on the table. The Trio headed to the castle grounds elbows intertwined and was greeted by a breezy morning and a lazy sun.

**************************

Dumbledore reread again the obviously fake letter from the minister and eyed Neville Longbottom from his desk. He had tried everything, from leaving books in the boy's bed about alchemy to making Hagrid discuss about his pet Cerberus to the boy, but Neville wasn't the sharpest blade in the lot. He was the dullest, and his wit could not cut a strand of his long beard. Short of obliviating the boy, this was the one thing he could do while still keeping him safe.

"So Neville, as I told you in our past discussions that Voldemort…" He paused as the boy made a small "eeep." That was so gay, he thought and continued. "ehem Voldemort…" he paused again as the boy made the irritating mouse like "eeep" again. They would get nowhere he thought, if this keeps happening. "Anway, the Dark Lord, I believe I told is still alive but he has no body." He spoke and Neville nodded fearfully.

"I have in my possession the Sorcerer's Stone which is currently hidden in the third floor corridor." Albus said and paused, waiting for a question. Neville asked "Sorsy what?"

"Sorcerer's Stone" Albus said, pronouncing each word carefully and continued. "You remember that Hagrid said someone was attacking the unicorns, when you went to detention with him, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley." Neville fearfully nodded, remembering the Dark figure approaching him before a centaur picked him up and carried him to safety. Firenze was not amused though and considered handing the heavy boy back to the evil shade when the boy pissed in his pants in fear while he was on his back. It was so gross.

"Now, drinking the blood of the Unicorn would condemn the drinker of a Half Life, for he drank something so pure and innocent. However, to counter that effect, the Sorcerer's Stone produced the elixir of life, aside from turning metals into gold. Now, Voldemort…" He paused, irritated now as Neville eeped again.

"Neville! Fear of a name increases fear for the thing itself! Say the name!" he thundered and Neville shakily replied "Voldehhhhh…..fort"

"That is not his name; now show me the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom! Say the name Neville!" he said and finally the boy said "Voldeehmort!"

"Good, now Voldemort…" he said throwing a sharp look at Neville daring him to "eeep" again. When the boy just gulped, he continued. "He might seek to take the Sorcerer's Stone from us, we need to protect it. Would you come with me now when I need you, to confront him?" Neville hesitantly nodded and Albus began to explain his plan.

Harry walked again back to the third floor corridor he had been passing by it every now and then, adding himself as extra security to the place. He spotted the door halfway opened and began to enter it when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly moved into the shadows, making sure that he was visually obscured from sight by a stone column. The headmaster and Neville Longbottom appeared, with the old wizard's face looking determined while the boy looked like he wanted to cry. He decided to follow them to see if they needed help.

Albus frowned when he saw the sleeping dog and the playing Harp. He extended the charm on the harp and flicked his wand at the trapdoor. The trapdoor vanished, and he cast an incendio at the devil's snare, Pomona's added defense before jumping inside, falling lightly to the ground. He looked up to see the face of the scared boy poking out of the trapdoor. "Jump in Neville" he said but the boy shook his head and said "It's too high professor." Running out of patience and time, he said "If you do not jump here Mr. Longbottom you would be spending your summer at Professor Snape's house." That did it and the boy jumped, his eyed covered with his hands, and he landed on his butt.

This scene continued, as Albus threatened the boy before following him to the task. The threats were getting funny, from:

"If you do not get on that broom I will ask Mr. Filch to visit your home and court your grandmother"

To:

"If you do not follow me into the mirror room, I will have you blood adopted by the Malfoy's and have Draco as your brother."

Finally they reached the flames, Voldemort on their minds, and did not notice the shadow stalking them. They arrived and saw Quirell looking at the mirror. "Professor Duuddumbledore! " Quirell said, surprised. He thought the old coot was in the by ministry now.

"Impressive acting Mr. Quirell, you could try and have a career in Wizard plays. Now show me your master, Tom and I need to have a chat." Dumbledore said coldly.

"Very well Dumbledore" A cold voice hissed, and Quirell turned around and began to unwrap his turban. Dumbledore stood ready, he knew if Voldemort possessed Quirell his opponent would be a formidable dueler. As the last bits of cloths fell down to the floor, a face moved appeared on the back of Quirell's head. The white face had two slits for a nose and when its eyes opened it had narrow slits, like a serpents.

"Albus Dumbledore…. See what I have become… what I have fallen into? But I am not dead Dumbledore! I will not die so easily! Give up and hand me the Sorcerer's Stone!" Voldemort said louder, he then turned his eyes and looked at a shaking Neville Longbottom at Dumbledore's side. "Neville Longbottom… you brought your weapon, I see."

This was too much Neville and he turned around, elbowing his Headmaster in the gut and running, before he tripped on the stairs and knocked himself out. Albus staggered, the elbow from Neville hit him right in the gut, and he was out of breath. He tried to compose himself again, but Voldemort used the opportunity and sent a strong parseltongue spell on him, and he fell down in a heap.

Voldemort could not believe it would be this easy to destroy his enemies and began to laugh, then felt his powers weaken. "Kill them quickly!" he hissed, returning control of the body to his host. That one stunt had weakened him considerably, and he closed his eyes and retreated to the head, he couldn't come out again for a few days and started sapping small quantities of Quirell's life force. He needed that elixir quickly, the Unicorn herd had now run off near the Centaur's village, seeking their protection.

"They are not without protection, Lord Voldemort", a voice suddenly spoke out from the shadows, and a strange figure stepped out. Quirell turned around quickly, pointing his wand at the intruder. The new figure was dressed in a black over all suit with strange green markings on its chest. It had on a weird like robe, but open at the front. "I am the stone's last protection, its guardian, and you will not succeed." Apollo said, improvising, seeking to confuse both his enemies. He knew he was facing two.

Quirell stepped back unsure of what to do. 'Master?' He thought to the Dark Lord. 'Kill him you fool! After Dumbledore, nobody is a threat to you!' replied, frustrated as he couldn't see the new enemy, and couldn't gauge the opponent's power. Was it a summoned creature by Dumbledore? An elemental perhaps? Quirell launched bright hexes and curses, and the figured dodged them with minor shifts of weight on his feet.

"You will not succeed, retreat now" Apollo said, but Quirell, confident of his master's assurance, launched the killing curses at the figure. Apollo's eyes narrowed and said, so be it and swept his arm, and a crescent shaped green energy swept out of his arm, slicing Quirell's body in two.

The possessed man's upper body fell down, and its lower torso and legs followed later. Voldemort returned to his shade form after losing his host and angrily looked at who ruined his plans. He couldn't see properly, as the figure was emitting a strong green light, further harming his shade form. He cried out in frustration and rushed out of the chamber.

Apollo looked at the fallen Headmaster, and after checking for a pulse and finding a strong one, he left. He flew up the trapdoor and into the Cerberus chamber, where he instantly heard loud booming barks. The harp must have run out of Magic he thought, and sent a glare at the Cerberus. The giant three headed dog instantly whined, moving into the corner and trying to cover its heads with its paws.

**************************************

The end of the feast has started, and everyone was in a celebratory mood, except for the Gryffindors as Slytherin's banners now hang decoratively along the great hall. "Excellent year we had, before we begin the feast, I have some announcements to make: now for the awarding of the House cup, in fourth place is Gryffindor house with 328 points, in third is Hufflepuff house with 362 points, second is Ravenclaw house with 458 points and in the lead is Slytherin House with 479 points. Well done Slytherin."

"However, there are different types of courage…" He paused and the hall was silent again. This was new; usually the House cup would be awarded straight away. "Courage can be in many forms, and for Neville Longbottom, for assisting me in a dangerous task, I give Gryffindor 50points."

The Gryffindor house erupted into cheers patting Neville on the back, while Ron Weasley proudly proclaimed that he was Neville's best mate. The Slytherin's wide smiles disappeared, thinking their victory might be taken away. "And finally, for Neville Longbottom again, for helping to defeat a dark wizard, I award Gryffindor House 100 points."

Gryffindor Table erupted in cheers, they were only a point behind now, and frowns and glares started to form at the Slytherin's table. Pats and slaps rained down on Neville's back that it started to hurt. No girls wanted to kiss him though, as his face was covered in food. The hall eagerly waited what the Headmaster would say again, with the Gryffindors with bright smiles, they hadn't won the House cup in years. "And again to Neville Longbottom…"

The Gryffindors gave a mighty roar and calmed down as the Headmaster grinned at them and held his hands for silence. He continued and said "…to Neville Longbottom, for helping me secure a magical artifact, I just want to say thanks. Congratulations Slytherin House for winning the House Cup!"

He waved his wand and food appeared and the House cup floated to a laughing Severus Snape. The Slytherin Table yelled and banged their feet in celebration, and also to release the tension building inside from the Headmaster's prank.

The Gryffindors looked on, confused and quiet. 'What the hell happened' was running on everyone's minds, and a fifth year red head prefect was crying. The headmaster sat down and began to slice the beef steak on his plate. 'Hit me in the gut will you' he thought, sending a smug look at the near in tears Longbottom, before swallowing a piece of steak.

Harry looked on in amusement, he couldn't wait to tell Kara about this, and what Dumbledore did actually made Harry respect him some. That was a fitting punishment for someone who was a coward. Another part about him felt sorry for Neville though, it was obvious that he is meant to fight Voldemort in the future. The "weapon" comment from the dark lord was very insightful, as it obviously referred to Longbottom. He continued thinking until a hand was waved into his face.

"Daphne? I'm getting dizzy" He joked and the hand stopped waving in his face. "You were so out there in the clouds, like your head was in outer space!" Hermione said and Harry coughed into his pumpkin juice.' She had no idea' he thought and grinned at Daphne, catching the waving arm and tickling the palm, making Daphne squeal.

"I was just thinking about this summer. You know training." He dragged out.

Hermione nodded, they had still to discuss their summer plans formally, and she asked "How are you getting home? By that hypersonic plane again?"

"Nope, Dad's yacht somewhere here, I might go there straight after King's Cross station." He replied and looked at Hermione and Daphne. "Your plans?" he asked.

"Well we are keeping ours open, since we haven't really discussed the time schedule for your training." Hermione said and Daphne nodded.

The train was nearing King's Cross now, and the trio, just keeping to themselves all year, didn't have anyone else to talk to. The two females guarded Harry zealously, as females from other years and Houses tried befriending him. As Daphne put it, "Too cute for his own good" while Hermione's phrase for him was "Too smooth for his own good." They didn't tell Harry about though.

The Train finally reached its destination, and after polite goodbyes to Hermione's Parents and Daphne's mother, ran to the blond petite figure waiting near the wall, beside Clark and Zatanna. He couldn't help himself and jumped the last two meters, landing in the arms of Kara. Kara laughed and hugged him back tightly. The last time they met was three weeks ago, since it was Harry's exam days every Saturday.

Kara kissed him chastely on the lip before holding him at arm's length and looking at him up and down. "You look good Harry" she said and Harry grinned. Clark and Zatanna informed him that Bruce and Diana were waiting in their yacht, and grabbed his cage and trunk. Kara grabbed him, holding him close as they disappeared in the brick wall.

*************************************

**A/N: Reviews? Thanks**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the power of Oa**

**By Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics

Chapter 6**: Start of Summer**

When you think of a yacht one usually visualizes small quaint 30 to 60 feet white boats docked in your usual marina. The Wayne yacht is really a ship, 400 feet from bow to stern, with three decks built within its superstructure. The off white coat makes it shine on the gray dull harbor like a pearl from the sea. _The Warrior _as she was called, stood proudly among the swells, one of her helicopters standing on the helipad for three in the top most deck.

Harry looked on with curiosity as they approached the yacht, and began their descent upon the roof of the yacht.. As usual he was impatient when he was eager to meet his Mother, and hastily opened the door and jumped out, the massive wind caused by the rotor not affecting him in the slightest. He hugged his mother, a beautiful statuesque woman almost standing at 6 feet, her black hair with luxurious curls blowing off from the Helicopter's dying motors. A hand patted his shoulder and he grinned and hugged Bruce Wayne, his father.

As the noise slowly died down from the Helicopter, Diana, princess of Themyscera beamed at her son and said "Whenever I see you Harry, you always keep growing! You look so handsome!" Diana hugged her son again and added a kiss on top of his messy hair, so similar to her husband's.

Bruce nodded in approval at Harry's growing physique and said "I'm glad you didn't slack away from your training." They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, with Harry being fussed by his mother.

"Harry, Kara, why don't you settle down at the lounge with Diana, I'm sure you are all hungry." Bruce said as he kissed his wife on the cheek affectionately, then glanced at Clark and gave him a meaningful glance.

"Bruce and I have some things to catch up with,go on, we will catch up" Clark said getting the hint. Harry cast a curious look at them before heading down, being dragged by Kara.

Once they disappeared, Clark looked at Bruce expectantly. "I have received reports that Darkseid might have sent those meteors last holiday." Bruce said.

Clark frowned, Darkseid was considered an omega level threat, he was as strong as superman, and he also commanded an entire planetary system serving as his own inter galactic army. Only New Genesis, a planet filled with powerful inhabitants, kept him in check. "But how was he able to send such massive meteors from such a long distance? Even their computers could not calculate that much accuracy." Clark asked.

"I'll show you later in the watchtower, meanwhile I have a much more serious question to ask" Bruce asked seriously.

Clark gulped and looked at Bruce's impassive face. Even though he did wear the cape and cowl he still had the aura that screamed "Batman!"

"Shoot" Clark said and his friend gripped the bar and looked out into the water and asked. "Am I a good father to Harry?"

Clark blinked a few times, but he dared not laugh, he didn't want to get thrown overboard, even if he could fly. "Yes you are, Harry's a very responsible boy, dedicated and loving, he has a strong will, much like his father." Clark said and gave Bruce a smile, which was briefly returned. "In fact if ever me and Lois got together, I would ask tips from you on how to raise a son. But why the question though?" Clark asked, genuinely curious.

"Because, I want to give Harry a sibling, and Diana wants one too. Her baby Harry is growing up so fast now, that she cries when she sees how grown up he acts. She's not sad, but she really likes babies." Bruce said softly.

"Mother of God" Clark said stunned for a minute and then he grinned. "Godparent?" he asked, grinning.

"Definitely" Bruce said and they both laughed, showing something rare and unseen. They only showed each other this side of their complex characters, only trusting each other to keep their secrets

Harry sighed, finishing his fourth sandwich, and patted his belly as his mother continued to ask stories about his school. He decided to leave out the report about the stone in the watch tower, as it was a sensitive issue.

"Harry, Hermes visited me last week" Diana said as she tried looking for suitable clothes in Harry's packed trunk for him to wear.

"Yeah? Wow! What did he say?" he asked. Being visited by the messenger of the gods was very rare.

"Hera, saw your actions when you saved the whole world Harry and has instructed my mother to allow you to visit Themyscira", she said, smiling.

"Whoa!" Harry stood up excited at the prospect, he always wanted to visit her mum's birthplace, and having listened to it from many bed time stories. Sadly, no men were allowed on the island as a general rule by the amazons as set by Hera. It looks like he was given an exemption.

Suddenly he thought about all the other League members who had also stepped up on that crucial day, and asked "What about the league though mum, all of them saved the earth too."

Diana smiled and ruffled his hair and said "Yes, but you forget, that you are my son, and the grandson of Hippolyta. That gives you a right I think, and the rest of my sisters have not yet seen you in person. They want to meet Apollo, son of Diana, who fights in honor of the god he was named for."

Harry blushed at the praise and kissed his mum on the cheek. It was good to be home, even though it was a bit disconcerting to see Alfred walking around in a flowery tropical shirt and yellow shorts.

The Warrior moved at a gentle 25 knots, heading for the Mediterranean, to Marseille, officially for a business meeting for the Wayne Group of Companies. It would be a seven day cruise to the destination, 4 if the Warrior was to push herself, as they would circle past the Iberian peninsula which is primarily Spain and Portugal and past Gibraltar to enter the Mediterranean sea. Bruce, Clark and Wonder Woman occasionally teleported to the Watchtower, doing missions for the busy league. Harry had already the reported every detail with his encounter with Voldemort to Jonn, Dr. Fate and Zatanna, who was very concerned at him confronting his nemesis at such an early age. He got an earful from Diana and Kara, as they were mad for him going in without a backup, which was always the rule in Justice League procedures.

Kara and Harry enjoyed their time in the yacht immensely, they were occasionally found in the pool playing, and in quiet occasions cuddling. Harry began to feel more and more natural with his actions toward Kara, but still felt that he needed more growing up to do. He had grown in Hogwarts, almost reaching Kara's 5'6 height now, and wondered if it was a byproduct of his powers or his magic.

Harry was still a kid and for all the maturity he has shown, sometimes he needed to play. He would play with Kara and Clark around the ship, and sometimes he headed to watchtower, catching up with the League like Wally and Jonn. Harry was still a junior league, but he was now assigned missions, usually with Kara and Green Arrow. Missions assigned to their team were low to medium priority, he was only able to save that plane last month since he was the nearest operative in the area.

Kara and Harry still bantered and teased one another, but everyone could see their growing closeness, and affection between the two. Some of the league decided to question Harry and Kara about that.

It was a sleepy afternoon and Harry was reading a book, while Kara's head was placed on his lap while they both sat inside the parlor.

"Ahem" Harry heard a clearing of throat and looked up, to see Diana, Zatanna, Bruce and Clark looking at him with eyebrows raised or folded arms. Guessing that it was League matters, he gently woke Kara, who smiled as she opened her eyes upon seeing him and placed a palm on his cheek.

"Kara, they need to talk to us" Harry said as he kissed her hand before moving it away. Kara moved to a sitting position and as she was still sleepy, leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"We have noticed a few things about you two, are you and Kara now dating? Isn't this starting a little too early?" Diana asked, staring hard at Kara, she was going to steal her baby.

Kara was now fully awake and shared a look with Harry, they were ambushed. "No auntie Diana, we are not dating…" Kara said weakly and looked for Harry for help.

"Mum, me and Kara had an understanding… that we would wait for the right time and decide to be together. When I'm older… but now, we are just acting normal as close childhood friends." He said, and looked around and gulped. He didn't like the look on Clark's face. It reeked of revenge. Bruce however remained silent, as if he was expecting this to happen but did not tell anyone.

"Well if you decided then… Harry I know you're a responsible person…" Diana said, she was getting emotional, her little baby boy now had a girlfriend! She's getting old!

Diana composed herself and decided to shock the pair "Now Kara, Harry, you know my mother, your grandmother would be deliriously happy, but don't give me and Bruce grandbabies yet ok?"

Kara and Harry shared an embarrassed look, and Harry replied. "Mum! We're too young for that! We just agreed that we are going to get together someday, not right now, right Kara?"

Kara looked at him for a moment and said "Well, if you want now… no petting yet though." She grinned and Harry nodded.

"Ok change of plans, we are together now, but we won't do any petting, we will continue to act as best friends, with some benefits." Harry said at the wide eyed, horrified group.

Kara then added "Harry's the one I love Clark, and it's not going to change, you know a Kryptonian's heart never changes." She grinned. "We're sort of reserved for each other, right Harry?" She asked and Harry nodded, grinning.

"I can still Spar and play with you though? And tell you what's on my mind and share my problems even though you're my girlfriend now?" Harry asked worriedly, looking at her. Kara laughed and kissed him on his nose and said. "You're too sweet. Harry, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"That's it? Wow! I love having a girlfriend then!" Harry exclaimed and Kara laughed.

Diana sniffed as she retreated with Clark and Zatanna. They were utterly defeated, as they retreated to the lower deck and to the den. Their plan had totally backfired, they were supposed to threaten Kara and Harry and embarrass them, they didn't know that the two had already come into an agreement promising each other to be together. What was worse was because of their actions, they pushed their time line in advance for a few years, and instead of a thirteen year old Harry dating Kara, they now had a nearly twelve Harry planning his future with his loved one. It made Diana feel old as she felt sad, she wasn't the primary woman in Harry's life anymore, although she definitely approved of Harry's choice. That Kara had the Amazonian spirit within her. she wondered if Waynes always picked strong women, not just physically, but also their personalities and character.

Clark was sort of relieved though, as he knew what type of boy Kara had chosen. Harry was as honorable as he is, and was raised by two people he admired above all, Diana and Bruce. Raised with the ideals of truth and integrity, trained personally by Batman, and as of now appears to be one of the most powerful League members, yes he would be a good match for Kara. He was jealous of his cousin though, as she was able to find her loved one at an early age. Her Kryptonian heart joke had meaning, as both only had one person they decided they will love for the rest of their lives. He leaned on the bar and began to think of important matters, like how to get revenge on Harry now that he was dating his cousin. He couldn't wait to tell Lois, she was embarrassed too when Harry told him of the red cape in her closet and desperately wanted some payback.

The league took the news happily when they learned that Kara and Harry were now dating mildly, and usually females in the league like Black Canary, huntress and Vixen gave them wistful smiles when they saw the pair holding hands. Stargirl, one of the younger league members and Supergirl's closer friends, happily congratulated her on a 'very good catch' and advised her to train him early.

*********************************

Harry was sparing with Kara, and although he didn't know it, Kara was using a tiny portion of her strength. Kara didn't notice it too at first, until Diana commented that she be careful, as Harry only had a normal human's body. Kara frowned and dropped her stance and stood up.

"Harry, can you catch my punch?" She asked and her young boyfriend nodded and crouched his body, ready to accept the blow from his super strong girlfriend. She wound her arm and shot her arm to Harry's open palm, and Harry's body moved a few inches but he didn't seem hurt. Harry looked at her curiously, wondering why she punched him harder than usual.

Kara looked around for a target and spotted the cooler with a thick thermoplastic casing. She picked it up and threw it in the air and punched it, her arm going through the hollow container. She examined the hole and looked at Harry and said, "That was as strong as the same punch I hit you with earlier Harry."

Harry looked confused and observed the gaping hole on the cooler and turned around and said "That punch then was suppose to shatter my arms? How?"

Kara shrugged and happily said "Who knows, it might be part of your power, but at least I don't have to worry about watching myself around you. You at least have a tiny fraction of the strength I have"

They did not know it, but Harry's body was imbued with the essence of Oa, from every hair, to his blood and every cell in his body. His body had adapted to the power within his body, and although he was far from challenging Clark in hand to hand combat, he was very powerful compared to the rest of the human population.

Diana walked towards them, a sarong draped on her waist bringing a tray filled with cold glasses of water. "Harry, Kara that was a nice session. Son, why don't you try a round with me?" she asked. She had seen the spar and Kara's experiment, realizing Harry might be stronger and tougher than he looks, at least physically. His powers were mind boggling and awe inspiring to behold when he used them.

Harry grabbed a glass and drained it and walked towards the center of the deck and said "Bring it on mum." Diana smiled and took of her sarong, and her powerful beautiful body showed in her two piece swimsuit. Her body was the perfect female specimen, and as she walked towards the deck, her rippling muscles hardened by combat showed while her soft womanly curves finished her picture perfect body.

"I noticed that you were lasting more with Bruce, and since I cannot defeat your father without using my full strength, I think this will be a fair fight Harry." She said and Harry nodded, appreciating the time her mother made for him for his training.

Diana, knowing that her son could take a hit, ran full sprint and threw a powerful kick to his torso, and Harry evaded by stepping to the side and sending a kick of his own, which was blocked by his mother's arm. They rolled into the wooden deck and positioned themselves again. Suddenly Harry moved and ducked a swing and launched a sweeping kick on Diana's legs, sending her to the deck. Before he could follow through with a blow to her mid section, Diana rolled and jumped up again and punched him in the chest, but Harry saw it and crossed his arms to absorb the blow. He moved back a few meters, his bare feet sliding along the wood, but he kept his balance. Diana nodded in approval, that was a strong punch she sent, and her son just absorbed it. He might not be as strong compared to her Amazonian strength, but considering his Lantern powers and his still developing magical skill, he would be a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy one day.

Harry knew that his mum had more experience in fighting than him, and she had spent countless hours sparing with Bruce, the league's acknowledged foremost expert in martial arts skill. He would try this move he saw his dad make and ran full sprint at Diana. When Diana launched a fist at him he jumped over her head and flipped forward, landing behind his mother. He kicked backwards and felt his right foot connect with the small of her back. He turned around and leapt at Diana's fallen form, pinning her to the ground, with his thighs one each side of her back.

"You yield mum?" He asked, breathing heavily.

He heard Diana laugh, and then say "Bruce hasn't taught you about Amazonian fighting styles Harry? Well you will learn your lesson now." He suddenly felt hands grip his thighs, and felt his world tumble. The next thing he knew, his mother was pinning him on the ground, with both of his wrists pinned with a strong arm with her heavy butt sitting at his stomach, her long legs folded in either side of him. He heard Kara laugh and shot her a mocking glare, then turned back to his mother. Diana's eyes was twinkled with amusement, while she breathed heavily with the rush of adrenalin, before finally settling down. She still hadn't let him go.

"The number one rule about Amazonians, is to never grapple with one on the ground. We get our strength from the earth, and have developed our fighting techniques from the earth. We are dangerous even lying on the ground, as you saw now. Even Bruce has a hard time winning against me in grappling." She lectured.

Harry struggled for a bit before finally saying "Mum, lemme go, you're heavy!"

Diana's eyes widened for a bit before saying, "Are you telling me that I'm fat?"

Harry's eyes widened and said "No mum, your gorgeous... let me go please?"

He was getting a bit irritated, he didn't like feeling helpless and pinned to the ground. Diana pouted and he groaned, his irritation vanishing instantly at her pouting look. He got an idea to get her off him, short of using his powers. He smiled innocently and said "Mum, can you give me a baby sister?" He instantly felt the hands gripping him loosen and he got to his elbows, and to get her weight off him, tickled her in the ribs, her weak ticklish spot.

****************************

Harry tugged on his collar, the heat was stifling in Marseilles, but appropriate attire was required as his dad met with an important client. Harry wore a white long sleeved polo shirt and khaki slacks, while Diana wore an off white dress that looped around her long neck. Bruce was as usual on his standard Black business suit, not even bothered by the heat. Upon Harry's insistence Kara came, wearing a lovely sun dress and a hat and shades to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. The four of them walked towards a function room, in one of the villas and saw a family of four sitting comfortably around a large dining table.

"Dad, they are magical" Harry whispered, he noticed the allure of veela charm slamming into his Occlumency shields. He wasn't worried about his Dad though, he read in the book that a Veela's alluring charm can be resisted by a man of strong will, and his dad has the strongest he had ever known.

Their host consisted of a man with graying hair and a beard wearing a grey suit. His wife was beside him, and she obviously had veela through her since Harry could fell the charm emanating mostly from her. She was beautiful harry conceded, but he preferred strong women like his mother and his Kara. this woman looked like she would faint at the first signs of trouble, but he remembered that looks can be deceiving. The two girls were obviously her daughters, and he could sense a faint Veela charm from them. The older girl was about Kara's age, looking curiously at them, and a small cute girl around 6, carrying her small doll. These were the Delacours, real estate moguls in Europe, and they were about to enter business with the Wayne group of companies.

"Greetings, Mr. Bandruce Wayne, and guests, I am thrilled to finally meet you in person. I am Gerard Delacour, your host. Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Appoline Delacour my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle." Gerard said and as he said their names, the ladies stood up and curtsied, even little Gabrielle.

"A pleasure, Mr. Delacour, allow me to introduce you to My wife Diana Wayne, and my son and heir, Harry Wayne with his girlfriend, Kara Zorel." Bruce said and Diana gave a respectful nod, Amazons do not curtsy and Kara followed her lead, removing her shades and hat, tossing her blond hair.

Mr. Delacour invited everyone to seat and soon they were being served refreshments and appetizers brought in by servants. Before pleasantries began, Bruce raised the topic bugging him since Harry informed him a minute ago. His contacts did not know of the Delacour's magical background.

"I must confess that I was surprised when my son informed me that you are magical" Bruce said, his voice betraying nothing of his emotions.

Gerard widened his eyes and exchanged surprised looks with his wife and daughter. "How did your son know? Is he magical too?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"I detected the veela charm from Mademoiselle Apoline, and from her daughters." Harry spoke in French, his accent impeccable, and nodded to Mrs. Delacour and the two girls.

Appoline Delacour smiled and answered in English "Ah yes, the mysterious Wayne Heir, I am finally delighted to meet you. I am impressed though that you are not enthralled?"

"Only a weak minded could be enthralled, and a man with a strong will and Occlumency Shields could resist the full blast from a full Veela." Harry replied. Apolline smiled as she gazed at Harry in admiration, the boy had manners, spoke perfect French and has occlumency shields at such a young age!

"I assure you, Mr. Wayne that we do not intend to use our powers in any way in our business. Magic and business do not mix well in the muggle world." Gerard said, and Bruce nodded, indicating that he accepted the apology for not telling him they were magical. There were laws too in the Magical World, forbidding wizards to reveal themselves to the non magical population.

"While our husbands speak business, do you want to retire to our garden? The air is much cooler and pleasant." Appoline suggested and Harry and Diana nodded. Since the meeting has now settled into an informal one, Harry unbuttoned the top of his shirt to let cool air in. They sat around a large table for 8, and the two wives began to chat among themselves, leaving Harry and Kara looking at the Delacour sisters.

"You go to Salem then, Monsieur Wayne?" Fleur asked and Harry replied,

"No mademoiselle, I study at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Call me Harry, Ms Delcour."

"And call me Fleur then" she said, grinning. She rarely met proper boys who were cultured and smart, and most of all immune to her veela charm. It was terrible though as he was already taken, she might have persuaded her parents to offer his parents a betrothal contract. Still, she wanted him for a friend, since they were so few who could refuse her Veela charm.

She turned to his girlfriend and said "Bonjour Ms. Zorel, i must say you are very lucky."

Kara grinned at her. She understood that the French bird was now backing off from her interest with her boyfriend and replied "I am very lucky indeed... call me Kara, Fleur. Harry here is special" She ruffled his hair with affection.

"How long have you two known each other?" Fleur asked curiously and Harry replied as he arranged back his hair "Seven years. We started to officially date last week."

"Congratulations then" Fleur said to Kara and they began to gossip, and occasionally laughing at the latest fashion trends.

Harry noticed Gabrielle playing alone by herself and he seated himself beside her. "Hello little flower, what are you doing?" he asked in French and the girl happily answered in her native language.

"Playing with my doll, her name is Francine, but she has no playmate. Mama locked my dolls for today since we have guests, and only allowed me to bring Francine." The small cute girl said.

Harry shook his head and drew out his wand with a flick of the wrist. "We do not want Francine to be lonely now do we?" He asked and the little girl nodded empathically. Looking around, he saw a napkin made of cloth bundled it. He gave his wand a flick for this complex transfiguration and the piece of cloth transformed into a doll, with long blond hair and wearing a dress similar to Gabrielle's.

"Merci! She is beautiful!" Gabrielle cried out happily as she hugged her new doll, it looked just like her!

"Yes she is beautiful, just like you" Harry said, glad to make the girl feel happy. Gabrielle blushed at his praise and gave him a very cute smile. Harry transfigured the pepper and salts shaker into a few more toys for Gabrielle, animating them for a clapping cute little girl.

Fleur was translating what she heard from Harry and her sister's conversation to Kara and finally said."He is too smooth with women, he is very charming and kind. I wonder how he managed to resist the females of Hogwarts"

Kara looked worried and said "Yeah, his close friends there are two girls, and I think they both have a crush on him, I don't know about the rest of the school though. But I am not worried, I know my Harry, and if there's one thing he does, he always keeps his word. And he promised me that we will stay together always."

"Avery lucky girl indeed, I am getting jealous" She grinned and they both laughed as Kara swatted her lightly on the shoulder.

"I fear that your son has captured my daughter's heart." Apolline looked at the Wayne heir and her daughter laughing. Gabrielle got off from her seat and climbed into Harry Wayne's lap to see the magic up close, and Harry held her securely before he waved his wand in the air in an intricate pattern.

Diana looked on proudly and said "He is very charming, but honorable. He likes to help people and does not expect them to return the favor. He is favored by the Gods."

************************************

Daphne Greengrass was excited as she walked with her mother towards the airport. She would spend her whole summer in Gotham with Hermione, as Mr. and Mrs. Wayne invited them. Mrs. Astoria Greengrass declined however, and so did Hermione's parents as they have work in their Dental office, summer being the top season for the dentists.

She saw Hermione in the far corner hugging her mum goodbye, and she turned to her own mother. After assurances of behaving herself and writing letters, she hugged her mum and walked towards Hermione standing beside Mrs. Granger.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger" Daphne said to her and Emma smiled and said, "Good morning Daphne, are you ready for the flight?"

Daphne nodded and said "I have all my things packed, I'm just waiting for the person Harry said in our letter would contract us."

Mrs. Granger nodded and suddenly saw a young man with blond hair approach them. She turned to him and said "Yes? Can I help you?" The man seemed friendly enough, with an athletic slim build and a boyish grin.

The man nodded and showed her a card. "Are you by chance the mother of either Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass? I'm Wally. Harry asked me to look out for two girls, a brunette and a redhead, I guess it's them huh?" He asked and the girls nodded.

Mrs. Granger looked at him suspiciously but the man sensed this and said "It's alright Mrs. Granger, I'll take care of these ladies, and don't worry I know they can do their mumbo jumbo. If you want, you can accompany as up to the plane?"

Emma nodded and smiled, reassured that this person indeed knew Harry Wayne. This Wally also knew of Magic and she agreed and said "That will be wonderful, Wally, lead the way then." Wally saluted and turned around smartly causing Hermione and Daphne to giggle. They found the man charming, but not as charming as Harry.

After five minutes of walking past the main airports structure, they an open ended van towards a small plane that looked similar in shape and design to the huge hypersonic get they had flown during the Yule holidays.

"This is my baby, the Hypersonic V/STOL personal jet. Climb in." Wally said patting the a sleek wing of the plane. Looking unsure, Hermione gave her mom a last hug and boarded the small cabin, followed by Daphne. Hermione looked to the open window and saw her mum back on the jeep hitching a ride back to the airport.

She asked "Don't we have to taxi to the runway? And what does VSTOL mean?"

"Just sit back girls, because this bird climbs steeper than your average ordinary hypersonic space capable plane." He joked then continued. "Now who wants to seat beside the pilot seat?"

"Isn't that illegal?" Hermione asked, looking around fearfully at the sleek controls.

"I will!" Daphne said and buckled up beside Wally. Hermione taught her how to do this last Yule and she showed her properly buckled and adjusted seatbelt. Hermione grinned, her hesitation losing out on curiosity. Wally punched a few buttons and the engine roared to life, whining in a high pitch. After listening to flight control and getting the clear signal, Wally moved the engine to full power and they started to move.

"Were going to taxi to that far runway?" Hermione asked, she saw the long line of various types of plane waiting their chance to take off.

"Just you wait Hermione" Wally said, chuckling, before moving the power thrust to maximum and pressing a lever near his left hand. A metallic sound was heard and Hermione and Daphne looked around fearfully, and suddenly, they felt their altitude climbing as their guts were left on the ground. Hermione and Daphne gave each other last looks before they screamed, while Wally gunned the controls and the plane ascended rapidly into the clouds, at an insane 60 degrees of climbing angle.

Mrs. Granger looked back and saw the plane move slowly, and once clear of the helicopters, four nozzles that were hidden suddenly came out. 'It couldn't be' She thought, and soon the plane's nozzles fired blue thrusts of flame into the ground and it started to gain altitude while hovering. Barely 100 feet into the air when it's after burners kicked in and it soon disappeared into the clouds.

'That was like a fighter jet' she thought, and suddenly felt worried about Hermione as she really did not like heights. She tolerated plane rides, as they were necessary and gentle, but this would scare her senseless. Poor girl she chuckled.

Wally hid his laugh by biting the inside of his cheeks. He looked as his co pilot and she shared the same expression, only she was stuffing her fist into her mouth to prevent from laughing. They both heard more sniffling and blowing of a nose with tissue as Hermione sniffled again, looking at the window.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I even made it slower! Harry usually begs me to take it to mach 1 at take offs at a 60 degree ascent angle!" Wally said, trying to comfort the scared girl.

She had kept on screaming "WERE GONNA DIE! DAPH WERE GONNA DIE!OH FUCKEEEEEEE" As the small plane ascended like a fighter jet on a dogfight. Daphne kept on yelling, but it was more for the thrill and excitement. Hermione didn't feel sick though, she really was just scared the panties out of her.

Daphne looked on the gauges that Wally explained to her. they were cruising at mach 1.8 at 40,00 feet. She heard again some mutterings of her friend and listened, thoroughly amused.

"Vstol! Humph! Vertical take off and landing my ass! Just wait until I tell Harry what that cheeky fellow did to me!" Hermione muttered, slightly calming herself by ranting. Daphne looked at Wally and received a roll of the eyes that meant another nagger, and she nodded in understanding and mouthed "Me too!"

"Whose yours?" Daphne mouthed and Wally replied "Harry's mom!" it was a totally silent conversation, but Hermione caught on and said "You look stupid Daphne."

ten minutes later:

"I never did ask where we are headed" Hermione said as she munched on a sandwich that freshly stocked inside the small fridge. Wally offered them his sandwiches that he himself made, and Hermione really, really liked it, making her irritation and embarrassment vanish like the clouds they passed quickly.

"The French Riviera, Mediterranean. You brought swimming clothes right?" Wally asked the girls. He approved of Harry's tastes in friends, the girls were very smart and kind, and that Daphne had a wicked sense of humor, while Hermione had great taste and sense in the culinary arts.

"Yeah, Hermione helped me shop while we were in Gotham. Good thing I got it too, as I didn't know if I would be able to use it this summer." Daphne said.

"Wow!" Hermione said looking outside as they descended from their higher altitude and slowed down their speed. They looked at the glittering waters of the Mediterranean and saw small yachts moving slowly.

"Where are we staying?" Hermione asked, they were far away from land and just Wally smiled and said "You'll see!"

He wanted to see the reactions on their faces when they saw the Warrior. "Were near, buckle up girls" he said and they quickly obeyed. They slowed down further until they were nearly hovering, until they approached a huge white ship moving at a steady pace. "Merlin" Daphne breathed out, as the Warrior gracefully sailed across, its top most deck that was covered in tarmac occupied with two parked helicopters and a third spot reserved for Wally's plane.

They were speechless, totally gob smacked, not believing that they would spend their summer on a ship!

"And Harry said that was a yacht? Bit of an understatement isn't it?" Hermione said. The small plane slowly hovered and then lowered itself gently, and she saw from her window Harry and Kara running across the decks to reach them. Daphne and Hermione collected their luggage and Wally opened the door. The bright hot sun greeted them, and smell of the sea awakened their senses.

Daphne and Hermione rushed out to greet their friend when they both stopped looking at Harry running towards them. He had a magnificent tan, and he didn't have a shirt which caused both girls to swallow. They looked at each other to confirm that this was not an illusion and looked back as Harry said "Daph! Hermione! Welcome aboard!" he approached Daphne first, ready for a hug as she steadily looked at his sweaty fine body. This summer is going to be great was her last thought before being engulfed by strong arms.

***************************

EDITED by me


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the power of Oa**

**By Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics

Chapter 7**: Training and Discovery**

Hermione knew that Harry was in terrific shape. His slender build, with toned muscles was very appropriate to his age and tall height. Hidden inside his clothes Hermione and other girls could see the developed muscles in his chest and shoulders. Nothing could have prepared her though at seeing her friend bare-chested and only wearing silver grey board shorts. As Harry released Daphne he turned to Hermione and hugged her as well. Both were stunned at this unexpected drool worthy sight, and their brains were unable to function for a few moments.

"Hermione? Daph?" Harry looked at his friends with a puzzled expression on his face. Seeing them look intently at his sweaty chest, he apologized and said "Sorry, were in a middle of a sparring session, I got sweaty." He saw the towel around Kara's neck and borrowed it. Seeing Harry wipe the sweat from his chest, Daphne and Hermione licked their lips unconsciously and their cheeks flushed. "Thanks honey" Harry said, returning the towel to Kara, and she used it to wipe her sweaty arms. Upon hearing the word of endearment, Hermione and Daphne snapped from their drool dream and both said at the same time "Honey!?"

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Kara's waist and said. "Yeah, you remember Kara right? We got together last week, well since the holidays actually after promising to be together in the future. Well, the future just arrived and we're now Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

"Boyfriend!?" "Girlfriend!?" came the simultaneous outburst from Hermione and Daphne.

"Yep, and well mom warned us not to give her babies right away, and I'm sure she was just teasing won't get Kara pregnant for a long time" Harry said, remembering the words her mom said. Great grand babies for Hippolyta would make her very very happy.

"Pregnant!!?" Hermione and Daphne said again, and Harry thought it was an act. "Practicing to be twins now are you? Let's go, and you better change into something appropriate in this heat or you'll get a heat stroke." He grabbed both girls in their arms and led them to the parlor, while Kara followed on with an amused face; she knew what caused their stunned expressions. She turned to Wally who was watching in amusement and said "Well, what do you think?" Wally smiled and said "Good thing I won the draw this time, Black Canary kept bitching at the watchtower when she drew the watchtower duty, and she really wanted the Yacht post. This summer would be a very entertaining month for me." The justice league considered Harry as a junior league member, and thus needed a senior member giving him advice. Kara was his designated partner as they work well together, with Zatanna as magical mentor. Since Harry's partner is still young, they usually assigned a senior league member, and these were greatly coveted.

Kara laughed as Wally disappeared in a blur, and followed his boyfriend to the parlor with his friends.

The two girls let Harry lead them in a daze, they were still trying to process the information Harry said. They stepped into the cool parlor and he leaned into the bar to fix his friends a drink. Hermione and Daphne looked at his well formed butt, until their brains started working again and composed themselves. "When did this start Harry? And aren't you a little young for her? She's 15 and you're just turning 12." Hermione asked. Daphne nodded in agreement, eager to hear his explanation. Harry finally finished fixing them some cold tea and placed it across the bar and beckoned them to sit on the tall stools by patting the empty seats.

"It started I think last Holiday, when we promised to consider each other as potential romantic partners in the future. I already love her then, more as a friend, as I realized how important she is to me." He said, playing with an empty glass with his fingers. He looked out the window and the bright blue sky reminded him of Kara's eyes. He smiled and continued "I know I'm young, but I want this, it's like deep inside me, that we were meant to be, you know? This is not some summer crush; it's a commitment between us, for a future we would work for, and a family that we will someday build." He looked at his friends and waited for their reply.

Daphne was shocked, and was now scared that Harry would stop being her friend now that he had a girlfriend. She was surprised at the maturity of his answer, usually boys at his age still thought of girls as having cooties or yucky. Not for Harry though, as he was special, unique, and it made her heart ache knowing he was serious about his girlfriend. The chance was gone, slipping through her fingers like smoke. She was happy for him though, as she knew the girl Harry loved brought out his true nature, not the guarded stone faced sentinel in Hogwarts. Giving up she took a deep breath and then exhaled. Her ache in the chest slowly disappeared, but her crush remained. He was a very cute boy after all, and it was not wrong to look, and drool at times.

She thought of the implications of his relationship with an older, physically developed woman and asked Harry in a whispered voice "Do you uhmm, you know, do it?"She asked and Harry looked at her with a confused expression and said "Do what?" Daphne used her hands making a ring with her thumb and index finger, with his left pointing at the ring.

Hermione huffed at Daphne for her embarrassment to ask a perfectly good question and crude hand language and she repeated it with the correct words. "What Daphne was asking was have you ever had sex with her?" she said and Harry's eyes widened and he exclaimed "Of course not! I'm too young Hermione! We don't even pet each other, just cuddling and light kissing!"

"That's good then Harry, it would totally be wrong to have a classmate that already has a kid." Daphne said, joking while Hermione looked around, realizing just now that they were on a ship.

"You call this a yacht Harry? This ship is as big as the ones in the Royal Navy!" Hermione said and Harry chuckled. "I know, that was my first reaction too, but it is classified as a yacht since The Warrior does not carry cargo for commercial use, military, scientific and construction equipment. It is also privately owned, registered in the city of Gotham."

"A good name for a ship, The Warrior" Hermione said, testing the name. Kara went inside, and sat beside Harry, she took a drink at a glass of water and asked, "Are we continuing sparring or are we just hanging out for the rest of the day?" "Let's have a break Kara, and let's show the ladies their rooms and give them a tour of the Warrior while we're at it." He said. They all stood up as Harry said "Follow me"

The rooms were very luxurious, since the purpose of the Warrior was to impress Bruce Wayne's clients. Hermione and Daphne each had their own cabins, across from Kara's and Harry's doors. Hermione looked around and then she jumped to her soft bed and closed her eyes, the sound of the sea and the soft movement of the ship rocking her to sleep.

********************************

The Warrior anchored near the shallows of a coral bay, as tonight she would entertain Bruce Wayne's new partners in future business ventures in Europe. Stars were starting to appear, as the yacht's staff prepared the table and utensils. Harry, Kara, Hermione and Daphne looked out at the sea, reflecting the bright moon as it sparkled, casting small lights on their faces. Diana and Bruce spent the whole day with the Delacours, and have not yet welcomed Hermione and Daphne. Harry begged off to stay inside the ship instead of going with his parents, since he was expecting Hermione and Daphne's arrival then.

The sound of the Helicopters blades slicing the wind caught their attention, and the Warrior's search lights directed the arriving helicopter to its Pad. They looked on as the Helicopter zoomed past over their heads, before slowing down and hovering, until it finally landed gently on the yacht. As the blades finally slowed down as not to ruin any hair, the door opened and Bruce Wayne stepped out, holding out his hand for his wife and their guests.

Harry knew his role as the welcoming host and walked up to his mother and father and hugged them then greeted the guests in French "Welcome Monsieur and Mademoiselles to the Warrior", he shook Gerard Delacours hand and kissed Apolline's and Fleur's, before kneeling down and asked Gabrielle if she wanted to be carried. The little girl, happy to see her new playmate, lunged at Harry's neck wrapping her small arms around him. He stood up effortlessly with a girl on his hip. Apolline looked on with an impressed expression on her face while Diana looked on proudly. Gerard whispered to Bruce and said "I must commend you for raising a very nice young man. Are you sure you do not accept marriage proposals" he joked. Bruce laughed, and said "I'm sorry Gerard, i think my son is already in love. He looked at Kara then spotted Harry's two classmates and a future league member. "I see that Harry's classmates are also here." He said, and greeted them with a smile.

"Wow, I've never seen Harry like this" Daphne said and Hermione nodded. Harry's charm was in full blast now, like his father's and he was smiling and laughing with Fleur and Gabrielle. "I didn't know he can speak French" Hermione said and Kara who was accompanying them said "He is also fluent in Italian, German, Latin and Chinese. He needs to learn this, remember he is the heir of the Wayne group of companies" Hermione nodded, seriously impressed. She was crappy at French, as the Parisian vendors told her whenever she went to France for family holidays. Harry approached them with Fleur in tow and said "Fleur, meet my lovely friends, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass, incoming second year students of Ravenclaw House. Girls, this is Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour, heiress of the Delacour Company and fourth year Beauxbaton student." The three nodded and smiled at each other and Harry continued. "This cute flower is Gabrielle Delacour" Gabby smiled at them and said "Bonjour" which earned smiles from Hermione and Daphne. Harry was right, the girl was cute.

Dinner went smoothly as the Harry and the others sat farther from their parent's seats, to allow them to continue discussing business without any distractions. Kara and Fleur got along, as they were near each other's age and mostly talked about the latest in fashion and music, while Hermione and Daphne entertained Gabrielle.

"I wonder if mama and papa would allow me to stay here for the week? I have no one to talk to and I find you and your friends a pleasant company." Fleur said to Harry, who placed his jacket at a sleeping Gabrielle before answering her. "I could ask my parents, and I'm sure they will say yes. Fleur you could teach us more about magic!" Hermione and Daphne nodded at this, eager to learn from a senior student.

"However, the main purpose why Hermione and Daphne are here is for their training. I promised to train them in martial arts, and also to keep their bodies healthy and strong." Harry said while Hermione added her thoughts. "You could join us in training Fleur, I know for a fact that a healthy body helps focus your magic more, and makes your reserves larger."

"It is a good idea" Fleur said, nodding in agreement. "I shall ask my parents about this" she said and they moved on with other topics, with Hermione eagerly making a list of skills she wanted to learn.

Gerard and Apolline Delacour agreed with Fleur and Harry's plan, and Bruce gave him a nod giving him his permission. Bruce found the Delacours ideal business partners, and he could start this as a base to investigate the magical world further. He felt that Gerard was a trustworthy person, for he himself was a family man, which Bruce appreciates in a Business partner.

Fleur asked her parents to allow her to stay, and send her clothes and luggage later. The Delacours left their eldest daughter in the Wayne's care, with a crying Gabrielle, who wanted to stay with her playmate and new friends. After promising her that she would be able to visit, she was appeased and stopped crying. The children happily ran towards the lower decks, for a midnight swim on the pool. It was a very humid night, and Kara lent Fleur her spare swimsuit. Harry and Kara played with Hermione and Daphne, occasionally dunking their head underwater or splashing water in their faces.

Bruce and Diana, who both had watchtower shifts tomorrow retired early to their room, before reminding the children to take care and asked the Warrior's crew to watch them.

Fleur had been assigned a cabin, beside Hermione's, but like all girls she went inside Kara's room where all of them spent their favorite past time, gossiping. "So how is he as a boyfriend? I must confess he is still young and might not yet respond to you physically." Fleur asked as Kara she played with the pillow in her lap. Daphne and Hermione leaned in to listen to this hot news.

"He is very affectionate, always giving me hugs, kisses on the cheek, and a kiss sometimes on the lips." Kara answered her, smiling. "But how does he defend you from unwanted advances? I had my fare share of these with older boys, and you are very beautiful, Kara." Fleur said and Hermione and Daphne nodded in agreement. Kara was indeed beautiful, with superb body tone and developing body, she was a knock out at 15.

Kara laughed at Fleur's question and answered, "I can take care of myself, Fleur, and Harry, even though he is 11, is very powerful. Strong and quick, he had been training all his life and you can see the results from his body." Fleur nodded, impressed with the Harry's athletic physique when she saw it for herself at the pool. Hermione and Daphne shared their experiences, telling Harry's actions during their first meeting with Daphne's stalkers. Daphne then remembered how Harry protected her and remembered the horror and shock at feeling defenseless and weak. She finally voiced her fear when she learned of Harry having a girlfriend and said to Kara "I asked Harry to help me get stronger to be able to defend myself, but since you have Harry now, will he still be my friend and help me when I need him?"

Kara smiled and said "Harry will never abandon you, once he is your friend Daphne. He is the best friend and ally you can ever hope to have. Your enemies will shake in fear if he ever gets mad. Don't worry Daphne, he won't abandon you." She hugged the smaller girl and received a hug in turn.

After listening to the conversation and making mental notes at what Kara said, she asked her question. "You mentioned that Harry was training his whole life, Kara, for what? It's like he's in the military with the spars and jogging I've seen him. It's like he's desperate to get stronger, preparing for War." Hermione's point had almost been spot on, for Harry was training until he could become a full Justice League member. He wanted to be powerful enough to meet the high standards the League demanded.

Kara was warned by Harry and Bruce of Hermione's observant mind, and she replied "He just wants to become stronger to protect his friends, Hermione. He doesn't want us to be in any danger, and he would rather face it himself than allow the chance of us getting hurt." Kara smiled tightly, if Harry thought he'd left her to fight the dangers he was wrong, she was also strong.

The next morning, the Warrior's crew, loyal to the Justice League watched in astonishment at the amazing sight at the first deck. Fleur decided to test the three Hogwarts students knowledge in magic, and since they were outside Magical Britain, Hermione and Daphne eagerly tried out the charms and hexes they were taught.

Harry was very advanced, having been tutored by Zatanna, and Fleur decided to test his capabilities with a transfiguration duel. Harry eagerly nodded, and soon, two stone golems faced off, each 6 feet in height. Fleur's Golem was winning, since she also had private tutors and was considered the best in Beauxbatons at her young age. Her gray golem ripped of the arm of Harry's golem, and Harry narrowed his eyes at his opponent's more refined magic

His black golem was punched and fell down, and Fleur waved her wand in a complex arc, commanding her Golem to finish the fight. He felt his emotions slightly lose control at the thrill of the duel, and his eyes glowed green for a moment, unnoticed by everyone except Kara and Hermione.

His golem's eyes suddenly glowed green and caught the arm headed to its head with its remaining left hand, and crushed the caught fist, crushing the hand and turning into rubble. Fleur's eyes widened, and hastily cast additional wand movements, and her golem prepared another strike. The black golem sent a punch at the same time, and the huge fists impacted one another, making a loud crack. They were still for a moment, before the gray golem collapsed, losing its integrity from the impact.

Fleur pouted at Harry as Hermione, Kara and Daphne clapped, appreciating the impressive display of Magical prowess from the two. Harry however was confused, 'What happened?' he thought.

"You are very skilled, Harry, I thought for sure I would win." Fleur said, grinning at the Wayne heir. "That was a fluke, Fleur, I didn't know what happened back there." Harry said, still bewildered. He needed to study this new development and talk to Zatanna and Dr. Fate.

"Still, accident or not, a win is a win Harry, you could already pass your Newts Transfiguration" Fleur said and Harry nodded in thanks and said "It's my favorite subject."

*************************

A great source of amusement for Wally, Diana, Bruce and Zatanna who has just arrived was Hermione's scrap book. It was her hobby, gathering news clippings and notes from her theories on her favorite superheroes, which was more accurate than the news speculations on the media. It was dangerous, but very amusing. Wally also loved the picture of Batman showing his behind in his tight costume, talking to Commissioner Gordon. He got a kick out of that and promised to look for old newspapers and show the picture to the guys.

A new page in Hermione's scrap book was the mysterious Apollo, as the league finally released a public profile of their hidden junior member. Harry struggled not to give away his amusement as Hermione talked to Diana while a page on Wonder Woman was on her lap, complete with a close up picture. She still didn't get the clue. Bruce borrowed Hermione's scrap book, it was a great source of information since Hermione also included her notes and theories on the League's most dangerous enemies.

Fleur and Daphne were fascinated with the pictures, seeing the league in their entirety for the first time. They never knew such powerful beings existed, and despite Fleur familiar to the muggle world, her only interest with it was their fashion and clothing. They 'oohd' and 'ahhd' at the pictures, commenting on every page the fashion sense of the heroes. They dubbed Wonder Woman's costume as daring and revealing too Diana's amusement, and laughed at Robin's costume, saying it was too feminine for a boy, making Bruce smile in amusement.

********************

It was midnight and Hermione was still awake, as she had consumed a jug of Coffee talking to Bruce Wayne. She felt embarrassed at the Billionaire's interest in her, but she answered his questions thoroughly and added her theories and assumptions on the subjects he brought up.

She walked towards the balcony to get a breath of fresh air to make her sleep when she heard Harry's voice.

"Yeah, it was weird, like I powered up or something…" he was obviously talking to someone, and although it was rude to listen to his conversation, she was also intrigued at what happened during his duel with Fleur. Her curiosity overwhelming her manners, she leaned into listen. He was standing in the balcony of his room, she and saw his silhouette when she peaked her head quietly. But he had no phone in his hand; he was only touching his ear. Curious, she thought.

"No, I didn't transform, hey Jonn, is Dr. Fate in there now? Yeah? He said he'll meet me? In the watchtower then, it's safer to talk there. I'll be there in five minutes." Hermione's eyes widened in realization, as she comprehended what he was saying and to whom he was talking to. Jonn Jones, the Martian Manhunter, and director of the Justice League.

A green light flashed and there stood Apollo, where a bare-chested once stood. His body was suddenly surrounded by a green aura, and then leapt to the air heading to space. Hermione watched the green light until it disappeared with a twinkle, and she got back to bed. This was very exciting she thought, and troubling. Her body quivered in anticipation as she finally drifted off to sleep, theories running across her calculating, dreaming mind.

**************************

A green streak of light streaked towards the Watchtower and its support satellites, and the staff recognized Apollo's signature. The massive doors opened allowing him entry to Watchtower 1.

"Hi Jonn" Apollo said as he landed and looked around. "Where's Dr. Fate?" "Hello Apollo, he is coming in now" Jonn said and as soon as he replied, A Purple light flashed and Dr. Fate appeared, clad in his Gold and Blue armor. "Hey Dr. Fate, there was something that happened in my magic today, and I'm confused about it. I'm worried it would be dangerous if I didn't learn to control it." Apollo said and Dr. Fate nodded after listening and said "I understand, Apollo. I'm afraid I cannot help you, as I am unfamiliar with Oa's power, but I know someone who can help you. He was a previously part of the Lantern Corps, before he retired almost 600 hundred years ago relinquishing his ring, as he focused his attention to Alchemy."

"He is still alive? And alchemy? He's a wizard?"Harry asked, surprised. He decided to ask John about the previous Green Lanterns in this sector, maybe it would help him develop his growing powers.

"He is alive, and a powerful wizard, but he lives in seclusion with his wife now, as they have lost interest in the petty whims of the Magical World. I shall bring you to him, later this summer if you desire."

"That would be helpful, thanks Dr. Fate, so what is his name?" Harry asked.

"His name is Nicholas Flamel, the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone that you helped protect."

*****************************

Hermione got up eagerly, taking a moment to compose herself, and paused to collect her thoughts from last night. As she went on her morning ritual, she now assumed that since Harry was the mysterious Apollo, his family must be directly or indirectly related to the league, even Kara.

'How did he get his power? Where did he come from? He always stayed at the Wayne Manor in Gotham before she met him… wait Gotham! Gotham and its protector Batman! Bruce Wayne was Batman! And his mother… Diana, she once heard rumors that Batman and Wonder Woman were an item… then Diana Wayne was Wonder Woman! Oh my God!' she thought, as she realized that the clues were all there. She squeezed the sponge she was holding and step out of the tub. She wondered how she would interact with this Family, now that she knew their secret. She would have a grand time though, guessing what the Superhero identities of Harry's other friends were like Wally, Clark, Zatanna and Kara. And most of all she would get to stare at Batman's butt personally; she hoped the princess of the Amazons wouldn't notice.

Hermione huffed and puffed as she ran around the ship, with Daphne and Fleur lagging behind her and Harry and Kara comfortably set the pace in front of her. This war their fifth lap as she passed the stern, and they had five more. Wondering if this was worth it, she struggled on, inhaling gulps of air as she ran after the pair of energizer bunnies.

"This is like boot camp! I should have stayed at the villa!" Fleur joked as she lied across the deck with Hermione and Daphne; they all looked like wet freshly caught fish. "Is this really necessary Harry?" Daphne asked as she panted, sweat poring of her face. "That was just a warm up" Harry said as he laughed and Fleur looked at Kara and asked "Is he serious!?" When Kara smiled evilly, Fleur groaned and said "He is serious." Two similar groans were heard from the other two.

After their brutal early morning jog, the sun has risen and Harry taught them stretching exercises, and the girls enjoyed being behind him, perving his healthy physique. "Now we bend down and touch our ankles" Harry said, and Daphne said to Hermione "Totally worth it" causing Kara and Fleur to laugh.

Hermione was surprised when Harry lectured on their exercises, explaining concepts on why they needed to the stretches and jogs. It made sense, and Hermione Fleur and Daphne complained less as they learned the reason for the seemingly brutal torture. Kara then taught them the forms, which she did slowly and gracefully. It was like a dance and they clumsily copied her, while Harry moved around them correcting their forms.

The afternoon was for leisure, and it was Zatanna's turn to give lecture to the four students, teaching them dueling styles and proper stance, before teaching them curses, jinxes and hexes. This routine continued throughout the summer but Harry began to notice Hermione's sudden change in her mannerisms and attitude.

************************

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said, as he approached the boy lying on Kara's Lap. "Hey Hermione. What's up?" Harry asked absently, feeling sleepy as Kara stroked his hair. They had just finished training and Daphne and Fleur decided to cool off in the pool.

Hermione eyed them for a minute as she tried to guess Kara's Identity. She remembered a press clipping her mom compiled for her scrapbook while she was at Hogwarts. It was Apollo and Supergirl… That's it! Supergirl was Kara! Wow... and her Uncle Clark must be the infamous Superman!

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked now looking at her with concern. "Nothing Harry, so…." She trailed off, not really knowing how to talk to Apollo and Supergirl and fish for information. "Where's your dad and mum?" she finally said, trying to fish for information.

Harry eyed her for a moment before sharing a look with Kara, and said, grinning with amusement. "You finally figured it out huh? Dad was wondering when you would pick up the clues and piece them all together." He took out his wand and placed a silencing charm around the area.

Hermione looked at them open mouthed and she looked around before whispering "You knew all along?" Harry and Kara nodded, smiling. "I trust that you would keep this secret Hermione? The information that you now hold is crucial for the lives and welfare of the Justice League's members depend on it." Harry said seriously as he got up from Kara's lap. "Of course Apollo, uhmm Harry. I'll never tell anyone." She said, unsure of how to treat him now that he knew she figured them out. "Would you tell Daphne though?" she asked, thinking of her other friend and Harry shook his head and said "Not for the moment, if you're smart to figure this out for yourself, then you're smart enough to keep it."

Hermione nodded and Kara asked her "You know my identity?" Hermione smiled and said "Supergirl, your Dad's Batman and your mom is Wonder Woman. Clark is superman, and the others I'm still figuring it out. I'm sure Zatanna's the Sorceress"

Harry smiled and looked at Kara and said "You owe me 50 bucks then."Kara laughed and kissed him, while Hermione pouted and crossed her arms, they were betting on her!

*********************************

"Again, make it faster. Lock your wrist or you're going to injure yourself rather you're your opponent." Harry said and Daphne nodded, she wound back her arm and spread her weight on the balls of her feet and grunted, launching a punch to Harry's arm. He absorbed the blow and felt much more force. He nodded in approval and looked at Fleur sparring with Kara. Out of their three trainees, Daphne was the one he needed to work with for she had never encountered physical training. Most purebloods never trained their bodies, using magic for most physical activities like chores.

Hermione was a surprise, she was able to cope with the training well. Although she was a bookworm and spent much time in the library, she had taken ballet classes when she was a kid. It helped her now with her balance, the most important lesson Harry was trying to teach. Everything begins with proper balance.

Fleur while she never took ballet, she had endurance for she rode horses back in their villa. Her strong shapely legs needed to be strong while on a horse and she also needed balance her weight while riding.

He took Daphne again to the many forms they practiced, and she managed it well, her stamina growing. All three were now able to circle the ship eight times without trouble; it was their warm up to get blood flowing to their muscles and to loosen stiff joints and muscles.

The Warrior had lingered in the Mediterranean, and was now at the sea near the North Africa. Her large form managed the swells and waves easily that would sometimes form later in the day. "That's it, great job everyone, let's head now to lunch, I'm famished." Harry said, taking a towel hanging from the rail and wiping away his sweat. He drank his bottle of water, and headed to his room to freshen up. He was relieved that he didn't have to hide his identity and his Family's from Hermione, he particularly enjoyed telling her of his adventures while in the league. He answered all her questions about his powers, but as he didn't know how he got them, his answers were short and simple. He never told her about his previous name though, as he felt that it was only for his parents, and the older league members who saw his arrival at watchtower that faithful day. Even Kara didn't know about it.

He still remembered some of the memories while he was at the Dursley's, the hunger, the cold and the loneliness. He thanked whoever had taken him away from that place, as he was now in a loving family and in the midst of loyal friends. Harry knew what happened to Harry Potter's story after he supposedly died, and wondered whose body replaced his. He decided he would investigate this mystery in the future, when he was older. It was not a priority for him right now. Harry heard the knock on the door, interrupting his musings. He yelled "I'm going" and took a look at the picture of the Wayne family, and walked out.

*********************

Diana Wayne felt the life in her womb and massaged the nonexistent bump on her firm belly. She had just taken a pregnancy exam after she felt morning sickness last week, and the results were positive. She was excited for the new life forming in her body, and was eager to tell Bruce and Harry. She had to stop missions and take a pregnancy leave, and would ask Jonn to sometimes take her appearance so that the public would not connect Diana Wayne's pregnancy and Wonder Woman's disappearance from the League.

Diana Wayne was a simple woman, and she did not crave the luxuries that men of this world crave. She was also sentimental and kept simple items as reminders of important events in her life. This pregnancy marker would now be part of the collection, she decided. She walked towards the safe and took out an old wooden box and opened it. The items inside were few, a lock of Bruce's hair, her engagement ring, her first tiara that her mother gave her, and a worn green crayon. She heard the call for the noon meal in the intercom and closed the box and stored it inside the safe, before joining her Husband for lunch.

************************************

Four girls wore disappointed faces, as they didn't want this summer to end. They had gained new friends, and had gotten used to the routine while on board the warrior. The Warrior was now anchored off the coast of Marseilles, as the Delacour's yacht Liberty stood beside her. Fleur stood near the rail with her luggage beside her. She hugged and kissed the cheek of her friends, before curtsying to the Waynes and stepping into the walk path the Warrior extended to connect with the smaller Liberty. They had said their goodbyes earlier, and the sad mood now lingered in the ship. It was the best summer in their entire lives. After the Liberty sailed away from them, with Fleur waving at them from the deck, they all headed to the VSTOL hypersonic jet that would fetch them to a helipad near King's Cross.

Bruce and Diana gave Harry hugs and kissed, and Harry patted his mother's belly and said "I'll see you later, young one." The news of pregnancy excited them all, and they couldn't wait for the baby to come out, even though Diana still had a flat belly since she was only in her first month of pregnancy. The group boarded the small craft, with Wally piloting it and Kara as his co pilot.

The jet took off from the Warrior in a sharp angle and gained altitude before it disappeared into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics

Chapter 8: **Spittish Tradition**

Harry walked with Kara and Wally while they followed Hermione and Daphne, who were rushing a bit since the Hogwarts Express was about to depart in 10 minutes. They had attracted many people's attention, since their tanned, and slim conditioned bodies made them stand out among the crowd. Kara drew plenty of admiring gazes, but she ignored them, as she only wanted to stay with Harry till the last possible minute. They had only kissed once seriously and that was before they started their relationship, and she decided to give him a proper one before he left. They moved past the crowds of parents and students, finally reaching the end of the train upon spotting an empty cabin. Having no time to carry their trunks and Hedwig's cage, they decided to say their farewells right there.

"See you when I see you Harry" Kara said and Harry hugged her and she returned it, and then moved his face to hers with her hand. She looked into his green eyes and leaned in, kissing him softly. They broke apart after a few moments and she said "Take care, love." Harry answered her. "I always do Kara, and take care too okay? And take care of mum for me." Kara chuckled; the Wayne men were now ultra protective of their pregnant Mrs. Wayne, to the point of being ridiculous. She wondered if Harry would be worse than Bruce, and she hoped not; as she would instantly feel frustrated, as she now see with the hormonal Diana and Bruce.

Kara moved to Daphne and Hermione, hugging them tightly and said "Take care of My Harry will you? I saw some of the girls looking at him and I don't like it." Hermione and Daphne nodded, even though Harry was not their boyfriend, they were protective of him. "Don't worry Daphne, he's in good hands." Hermione said and Daphne joked by saying "Yeah, no skanky girl will get near your Harry, alright?" The three girls laughed, and Kara winked at them. The time they spent on The Warrior had bonded them; they were no longer acquaintances but friends.

While Kara talked to the girls, Harry was saying good bye to the Flash. "See you later Wally, and have a safe flight ok?" "Yeah don't worry kid, and don't kiss any more pussies ok?" Wally joked, and he dodged an attempt to hit him in the head. It was so fast like he had super speed. The whistle sounded, a warning for the 1 minute mark before departure, and after a stolen hug from Kara, Harry picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage and moved inside the Train with Hermione and Daphne.

The previously empty compartment they had spotted from outside now housed a passenger, a small girl with dirty blond hair wearing what Harry thought was a necklace made with beer bottle caps in her neck. The girl looked drunk, he thought amusedly, but it was just the permanent expression on her face, a dazed look and he spotted the beer caps to be labeled butterbeer. Wondering if wizards love cholesterol in their blood veins, he just remained silent and observed her. The girl turned her head to see the three second years enter, dragging their trunks with them.

"Hi, can we sit here?" Hermione asked nicely at the lonely first year, and the girl with wide blue eyes nodded, her gaze fixed at Harry. "Thanks" Hermione said, and lifted her trick to the rack, with Daphne and Harry following her actions. Harry looked on with approval, since their training, the girls were now able to lift their own heavy trunks easily, with newly muscles showing as they flexed. Harry sat beside the young girl, and Hermione and Daphne sat opposite her.

It was an awkward moment for the three, since they had an unfamiliar person sharing the compartment, and Hermione finally broke the silence and introduced herself to the girl. "Hi! Are you a first year? I'm in second year, in Ravenclaw house. My name is Hermione Granger. "She extended her hand to the girl and the girl moved her gaze away from Harry and said looked at Hermione.

Hermione thought the girl wouldn't take her hand, when suddenly the girl raised her open palm near her face and made a weird sound in her throat. "Ahhhk" she suddenly spat saliva to her hand and before Hermione could react, she grabbed her hand and started to shake it. "Hello, my name's Luna Lovegood. This is a traditional spittish greeting." She then dropped Hermione's hand from her grip and looked at the red head sitting beside Hermione. Daphne hid her hands by sitting on them as if afraid the weird girl would grab her arm and give her the same greeting. "I'm Daphne Greengrass." She said weakly. "Why did you do that? It's unhygienic! And what is a spittish?" Hermione said her voice slightly hysterical. She looked at her hand that was dripping in icky saliva.

"Spittish tradition, it means that when you shake your hand with the new person you meet, using the spittish way of greeting, your friendship with that person will last." Luna said seriously, as if explaining a concept to a kindergarten. "Oh, I see… that's very… thoughtful of you." Hermione said, her ire vanishing upon the explanation from the girl, and she realized the action had no malice in it.

"AAAAhhhhkkk sput!" Harry had spat on his palm and now held it towards Luna. "Well, Luna, I think it's a wonderful tradition, my name is Harry Wayne. Pleased to meet you." Luna looked at him again with that unnerving stare, but Harry had received worse. She shook his hand, then let go. She leaned in closer to him and tilted her head, as if fascinated with a weird creature. "You're weird." She said and Harry grinned, not taking offense at all. Perhaps this would not be a boring ride after all. "I think you're weird too." Harry complimented her.

The express moved at an agonizing pace, for Harry anyway, he looked outside the window as he remembered the very significant events during summer.

******************************************

Flashback:

Harry had celebrated his twelfth birthday a day early for his friends, since July 31 was reserved for the whole Justice League. He could not invite his friends, as he would not be able to explain how he had access to Justice League teleportation technology. The Waynes had excused themselves on that day, saying that they celebrated their son's birthday in a time honored tradition and needed the whole day for it. The girls took the excuse well, and wished them a safe journey as the three boarded one of the Helicopters. As the helicopter moved out of sight, Diana, Bruce, Harry and Kara disappeared in a shimmering light, transported all the way to a private island in the pacific.

The Justice League was already waiting for him, and he was passed around receiving hugs and back slaps. The party started right away, and the yearly reunion started, with a few unlucky members watching the party from the Watchtower. Diana took this time announce her pregnancy, and the league had the pleasure of seeing Batman dropped jawed in shock, with his son wearing a similar expression on his face. The Wayne men rushed towards Diana, and they had a three way hug amidst the cheering and clapping from the members.

The party lasted well into the evening, as the females congregated around a beaming proud soon to be mother. The Male members gave Bruce tips and advice on pregnant women sharing wine and beer, and speculated if the baby would inherit powers from Diana. Meanwhile Harry and Wally made Clark, who was drunk again perform embarrassing acts like bullying him into singing, to the league's amusement. The man could not hold his drink.

A sudden flash of purple light appeared, and Dr. Fate stepped out of his personal magical portal. Harry approached him, eager for news and wondering if he had finished arranging a meeting with Nicholas Flamel. "Happy Birthday Harry, I wish you well. I have a gift for you, and if you would come with me I will show you." Harry suspected Dr. Fate was successful, and walked over to Bruce and asked for permission. Bruce was hesitant at first, but he finally relented, and asked that he take Kara with him, he trusted Dr. Fate's good intentions with his son, but in the realms of Magic, unpredictability was expected.

Harry and Kara stepped into the purple magical portal that suddenly appeared, and vanished with Dr. Fate in a flash of light. They appeared in an old well kept three story house that was surrounded by a beautiful garden with flowers in full bloom. They walked along the cobblestone path and an old woman Harry guessed to be around 60 years of age awaited them. She wore a kind smile, and she wore an apron, it was obvious that she had been in the middle of cooking.

"Bobby dear! So good to see you! Last time I saw you, you were a little tike stealing my cookies and stepping on my garden! Come here and give your Auntie Perenelle a hug!" She opened her arms wide, demanding he step into her embrace.

Dr. Fate did, and hugged her, while Harry and Kara looked on with shock and amusement. "Bobby?" Kara asked and Harry snickered, they had a new name to call the mysterious Dr. Fate. "Take of that ridiculous helm Bobby, I want to see your face" Perenelle said and Bobby obeyed, and revealed a grin on his youthful face. After inspecting Bobby, she turned to the two children and said "Oh my! Children! How cute! You must be Harry?" Harry nodded and said "I'm Harry Wayne, Madam, and this is my girlfriend, Kara Zorel"

"A good match" Perenelle nodded and said "Come here you two, I haven't hugged children in a long time, and when I heard you were coming Harry, I baked some cookies." Harry and Kara awkwardly hugged the unfamiliar but motherly woman, and after introductions were over, she invited them to step inside her home.

After giving the three refreshments and cookies, in the kitchen, she went to the study to fetch her husband. Meanwhile, Harry had a wicked grin. "Hey Bobby," he said, emphasizing the name, "Nice name." It seems the mysterious Dr. Fate has the ability to be embarrassed, for his face flushed red and he glared at the two children sporting wicked grins. "My name now is Dr. Fate, for Fate herself has entrusted to me the mission to show the path to thoseshe had chosen." He said sagely, while Kara said "Whatever you say, Bobby." Dr. Fate groaned and rolled his eyes and said "I'll never be able to stop you from doing that, will you?" "Yes" came the chorus reply from Harry and Kara.

Perenelle appeared with a man that appeared to be in his 60s, and Harry, Kara and Bobby stood up as a sign of respect. "Bobby, you scallywag, I didn't know you would come so early, good thing Penny was prepared." Nicholas Flamel said, and turned to Harry. "You must be Harry, right?" He asked. Harry nodded and the Old man approached him and kneeled in front of him, looking at his face. "Strange" he whispered, "I sense great power within you… very old… ancient… and very familiar."

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself; I am Nicholas Flamel, Master Alchemist and a former Green Lantern Corps." He said and Harry replied "Good day Mr. Flamel, I am Harry Wayne, and my companion and girlfriend, Kara Zorel." Nicolas nodded politely at the girl and looked back at Dr. Fate. "It was a wise choice to ask me for help Bobby, Harry here is very special, and very unique." He looked back at Harry and said "Let us retire to the garden Harry and I shall ask you a few questions, and maybe show me your magic and green lantern powers."

The party moved into the backyard, which was large and surrounded by old oak and redwood trees. Scenic hills and snow cap covered mountains dominated the landscape. "We are alone here, Harry, so you don't need to worry about your secret" Dr. Fate said and Harry walked further then turned around, facing them. "What do you want to see?" he asked and Nicholas thought for a moment then said "show me your green lantern powers, do you know the exercise for centering yourself? It was taught to Green Lanterns. It brings out your full power to fully manifest visually like an Aura. I want to know how you can use the power of Oa without the ring."

Harry nodded and said "How powerful do you want it to be?" at this Nicholas raised an eyebrow and then said "The most powerful you can manage. We are isolated for Hundreds of miles, so don't worry about anyone spotting flares of green light."Nicholas remembered when he charged at full power, instantly consuming the power in the ring. His aura was bright and Perenelle said her hair stood at the feeling energy humming in the air. He nodded to Harry to start and looked eagerly, his sharp eyes looking for any part of the body that will flare first, where the green light usually comes from as a substitute to the ring the boy was not wearing.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, he had only done this once, when earth was in danger, but he was weaker physically then, and he didn't know if there would be a difference now that he was gaining weight and muscle. He spread out his legs into a stance for balance and raised his arms mid way, then closed his eyes in anticipation of the power that would soon flow through his body.

Suddenly, a green light engulfed Harry's whole body, and it steadily grew brighter and thicker, until it started to sparkle and crack with contained energy. The hard packed earth around Harry cracked open, and his clothes and hair flapped furiously as if in a wind tunnel. He gritted his teeth and pushed more power to come out to his body. Clouds overhead begin to swirl, as strong winds whipped around him and blasting through his audience.

He knew he was near his current limit, but since he was also curious about how much power he could now release compared to his previous experience, he pushed more. It was getting too much as he felt his body as if it was now burning in a cold flame. He opened his mouth, unable to control the yell he expelled from his mouth.

"AAARGGHHHH" Harry screamed and he opened his eyes, and every part of them were now glowing green, unlike a regular green lantern whose irises were the only part that was green. Huge uncontrolled bolts erupted from his body, striking the trees and boulders, instantly pulverizing them and carving deep trenches on the ground.

Of the four in the audience, only Kara and Dr. Fate saw Harry's full power, and they stepped back a few more meters, remembering the spectacular display of power that was about to commence. As expected, an amazing green light sprang forth from his body and Nicholas eyes widened; he could not see where the power originated from! He cast his wand at detection charms and was stunned at the results. His power was not emitting from a single point in his body, it was everywhere in him, balanced and spread out perfectly to the stray strand of hair on his head. The boy was like a living Oan Ring battery, as he never detected a drain on his power, in fact it was steadily growing at an alarming rate. He was suddenly thrown off his feet as a strong wind picked him up and slammed him 30 feet to Dr. Fate's awaiting arms. He looked to his side to see his wife supported by Kara.

"This is amazing!" He said, but his wondrous expression quickly turned to fear. Harry's energy was now causing damage, and the earth beneath him cracked under the sheer pressure of his power. Opposite the ground, clouds above him swirled, and he was actually starting to create a hole in the atmosphere. Huge waves of power pulsed around Harry, sending everyone flat on the ground. "If this keeps up I'm afraid he might accidentally destroy the house! Good thing I have that warded!" Nicholas screamed over the howling wind. "Destroy the house?! I fear he could destroy much much more." Dr. Fate said calmly. Kara was not easily frightened. She could take most hits, and had even gone one on one with Grundy at the age of 14. But this was frightful, and the intense energy she could feel was making her hard to breathe.

"HARRY STOP!!!" Kara screamed and He must have heard it, as he slowly powered down. He closed his eyes and when they opened again, the green film of light covering them were gone, except his irises still glowed. "A bit too much huh?" Harry said looking around the destruction he caused. Kara ran to him and hugged him hard, scolding him for his reckless actions, and kissing him repeatedly on the face. Nicholas stood up dusting his pants. He needed to study the information he collected, but he knew one thing. That boy is no green lantern; he was far above their power and capabilities, an endless ocean to their drop of water.

After his impressive yet destructive test, his magical skill was tested. Nicholas was impressed with his knowledge for transfiguration and charms, as well as the few wandless magic spells he could cast. "Transfiguration is easy for us who have worn the ring and used its power, since it is very similar to Transfiguration in one aspect. Do you know what is it Harry?" Nicholas asked, walking back and forth. "Will, you need strength of will to focus the lantern powers, and will again to make the transfiguration one casts to be successful." Harry replied and Nicholas beamed with pride. "Exactly Harry, exactly. Good answer." Harry grinned at the praise and as he eagerly listened to the man's lecture. "I have been chosen by the Guardians of Oa to wear the ring 624 years ago" Harry nodded, that meant Nicholas was chosen to wear the ring when he was 25 when he was chosen. "Like all Green Lantern corps I protected my sector to the best of my ability. Like all scholars I researched the power of my ring and the Lantern Battery given to me, and there I discovered after hundreds of hours in research a new way to use the lantern power."

Harry's eyes widened, there was only one way to use green lantern powers, as John and Kat taught him. Only one way and nothing else. "What is it?" he asked and Nicholas looked out into the window of his study and continued his lecture. "There was an issue however when I helped defended Oa from attack, and I used my magic in tandem with my Ring, fusing them into a single deadly weapon. We were successful, and repulsed the attack of the manhunters, our predecessors that policed the universe before they changed, warping into a twisted existence and logic.

"However the guardians saw my new skill and determined that it was too dangerous for me to use it. My new power would only cause an imbalance in the corps, promoting distrust and envy. They gave me a choice, to only use one of my powers and give the other up, and of course I chose my magic. They let me keep my ring, since they knew my magical oath never to wear the ring and wield its power was enough. From since then they only chose mundane or normal people to wear the ring, to maintain the balance and integrity of the corps. I was the last, until you Harry." Nicholas finished his story, and was now looking at Harry.

"Will you teach me Mr. Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes I would love to." Mr. Flamel said, wearing a wicked smile. Take that smelly old blue farts!

End of Flashback

****************************************************

Harry realized that his name when was being called by Hermione when he heard Luna's voice "Don't bother him, he's held by wrackspurts." Wondering what wrackspurts was, he asked the question and got an answer. "They're sprites, creatures that capture your attention and show your mind significant memories. They could be very distracting, especially when you are bored. That's why I wear these." She said, pointing to the butterbeer caps necklace. "Good job Luna" Hermione said weakly. She deduced that the small girl had some issues, and needed to be handled gently. Who knows if those creatures do exist? She decided to research on wrackspurts later.

Later when Harry was alone with Luna when Daphne and Hermione went to the toilet, she looked at Harry more closely, sniffed a few times and whispered "Why are you not rotting? And you don't smell. You really don't look dead to me." Harry's eyes widened to give away his shock. "What did you say?" his voice, once warm and friendly was now cold and impassive. "How did you do that? Can you teach me? The way you speak chills my spine, it can be useful for the summer." Luna said seriously and for once, the great Harry Wayne didn't know what to say.

"Eh?" he said and Luna answered him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but the boy who lived really was a good hyphenated name. You're cute though" she said and a small blush appeared in her cheeks. Harry almost passed out in shock and finally, he just said "Thank you." He had to get close to this mysterious girl, to see if this was just an act, a mask to fool her surroundings. But she would never fool Harry Wayne, and he would discover her secrets, or so he thought.

The train stopped as it reached Hogsmeade station and students began to pour out of the compartments. "Let's stay in here for a minute, I don't want to get crushed by that mob." Daphne said and Harry, Hermione and Luna agreed. As the three sophomores and Luna separated, they climbed inside the carriages with hundreds of skeletal horses pulling them. "Weird" he said out loud and Hermione and Daphne looked at him. "Luna" Daphne asked and Harry shook his head. "No, not her she's ok, I was thinking about those hundreds of skeletal horses pulling the carriages. Daphne and Hermione looked towards the front window to see if there was indeed a horse pulling their carriage, and when they saw empty air returned back to their seats. "I don't see anything" Hermione said frowning. Daphne was quiet for a moment and then she remembered her mother's conversation with Madam Malkin about Thestral hairs and their possibilities in using them in robes. 'Kinky'. She thought and then said "I think what you are seeing are thestrals Harry, you need to have seen someone die to see them."

Hermione was intrigued about what type of magic causes this when Harry said "Oh, yeah I saw someone die before. Don't ask me ok? It's creepy enough as it is." Hermione looked like she wanted to ask, but she remembered his 'other responsibilities' and instead said "I understand Harry, but wow! How could they remain invisible to other people?" Soon an intellectual debate started among the three Ravenclaws, arguing whether it was a natural repellant, an illusion, or death magic that made the thestrals invisible.

***************************************

Dumbledore was ready, he had cast a charm that would make a voice resonate from the sorting hat if it acted weirdly. But the hat was also prepared, and this would be a battle of wills. Besides, it wanted to share its experiences in the summer with the children to make them see a bigger world than the prejudiced one they are living in.

Harry, Hermione and Daphne all sat beside each other in the Ravenclaw table chatting when a hand touched Harry's hand lying on the table. "Hey Harry" an older third year Girl that Harry remembered that was named Marietta. "You had a very good summer I see, do you want to study together sometime?" she asked in what she thought was a sultry voice. Harry looked at her and said "You know an hour before my hand was covered in saliva."

The Hand hastily disappeared and she walked off, muttering about disgusting, cute and immature boys. Daphne and Hermione grinned and looked at Harry proudly. That was done very well, no direct insults, threats or force was used to discourage an admirer. He was getting better.

The Deputy Head appeared with the first years behind her. it seemed the weather from last year did not changed for they all looked liked wet drowning kittens, and wore fearful expressions, except for Luna who was squeezing water from her wet hair. "The first years, Headmaster" the transfiguration teacher said and Albus nodded to start the sorting. He stared hard at the sorting hat, wand at the ready to cast the charm if needed.

The hat sat on the stool but it did not open its tear to sing. Instead, an instrumental noise in what appeared to be an organ and light tapping of a drum's high hat and snare emitted from every corner of the great hall. The hat started to sway, that reminded Harry of Clark the Superdrunk's sways on the beach before getting a face full of sand. The tune was very familiar and he remembered Kara playing it in her room. Dumbledore was curious and listened in, the tune was very pleasant, relaxing even, and saw the student body listening curiously. The hat's tear then opened, it looked like it was ready to sing.

"_No….. Woman no Cry…."_

"_No! Woman NO Cry"_

"_No… woman no cry!"_

"_No woman no cry!" _

_  
"Said - said - said: I remember when we used to sit"  
_

"_In the government yard in trenchtown,"_

"_Oba - obaserving the ypocrites"  
_

"_As they would mingle with the good people we meet."  
_

"_Good friends we have, oh, good friends weve lost"  
_

"_Along the way".  
_

"_In this great future, you cant forget your past";  
_

"_So dry your tears, I seh."_

The Hat was silenced again, and a standard Hogwarts song recorded from past years issued from its closed lips. The instrumental music however continued, and it was so ridiculous that most started to laugh. Harry was laughing and spotted Fawkes among the shadows, and it looked like he carried a small sphere that appeared to have caused the instrumental music.

Albus Dumbledore was frustrated, and wondered if he could enchant a new sorting hat, he saw a lovely purple one with pink stars on display on the catalogue, and he mentally made a note to order one. After the confusing sorting song was finished, he gave another nod and started calling out the new first years. The sorting went smoothly, until...

" LOVEGOOD, LUNA!" Minera shouted, and looked at the daughter of Selene step out from the ranks. She smiled a bit, as the girl look exactly like his mother when she was young. Luna stepped sat on the stool, her face serene and put the hat on her head.

A few minutes later, the hat was swaying again on top of her head, but it looked more genuinely drunk. "Ohhhh maaannn…" the hat said. "Pardon?" Albus asked, and the Hat turned around to see the source of the voice. It saw Dumbledore and said "Hey ALBbeeeee!"

"Where is Ms. Lovegood to be sorted.?" He asked.

"Ohhhh… can I keep her?"

"No."

"Awwww… pleeesh?" Albus shook his head. "Fine… RAVINGCLAW!"

Harry clapped loudly, he was happy for now he could observe this mysterious girl closely, and he liked the girl.

The sorting continued, but it was clear something was wrong with the hat. It laughed and giggled loudly, playing the names of the houses like Hufff me a puff or Slytherdor and even Gryffin bong.

********************************

Draco Malfoy eagerly stared at the small red head female Weasley patting her front pocket as if to assure herself of something that was on her person. He listened in to his Father talking on the Floo with McNair, and heard the diary contained great power. He wanted the diary, and if he could just corner her this week, he'll get stronger from the magical artifact, and show that Weasley how powerful he was. He wanted to steal the diary from his father, but then he saw him place it on the red head Weasley's bag that day on Diagon Alley. He will get it later.

*****************************

A Handsome man with a handsome smile looked on at the sea of young luscious ladies from the staff table. He eagerly spotted his favorites on every level, and planned to start 'working' on them for the school year. A curvaceous looking seventh year with brown hair in Gryffindor, a petite sixth year from Hufflepuff…. Nice tits on the blondie in Slytrherin…

He continued on, mentally undressing each girl naked in his mind, and then when he reached the first years, he marked a pretty red head sitting beside a boy and a girl with brown hair. 'Collection Complete' he mentally said, smiling at his adoring fans. He eyed the youngest in his collection but was drawn to the frightening stare of the boy, his emerald eyes flashing in the torch light. He needed to get the bodyguard away from the girl he thought. He could handle one sophomore, after all, how powerful could he be? He need not worry about discovery, for Gilderoy Lockhart was very good at memory charms.

**************************************

A/N Happy summer! Well summer for this country I'm currently visiting. 34 celsius! Reviews? Comments?


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the power of Oa**

By** Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics

Those commenting on my update speed; it usually takes around 6 hours a chapter, then a minute to review the typos… lol... I know it's crazy. I'm trying to make it better though. Once I have an idea in my head I need to type it fast or it will just slip away. That's the reason I update so fast, I don't want the material to suffer if I suddenly thought of a good idea and then forget it completely

Chapter 9**: The pace quickens**

The first class for their day was defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors and the three friends walked inside, ten minutes early as was their habit. The three had already read the books when Zatanna bought it for them, and they studied it along with a very amused Fleur. She had called their defense subject creative fictional writing class.' Daphne was tempted to throw the books overboard, disgusted at wasting 7 galleons on the whole set. They decided not to waste the year though, and planned to study among themselves, learning new defensive spells and curses.

The classroom was empty, and since they knew the class to be useless, sat at the very back, near the door. Harry looked at Hermione and Daphne and said, "This is such a waste. Zatanna told me that this person has a hidden reputation for being quite forward to ladies, but no one complained. So you know his character already, and take care." Daphne and Hermione nodded, but Harry felt edgy, his observant nature spotted the man eyeing girls and Daphne like a piece of meat. He didn't like it and would shadow the man whenever he can.

The classroom filled with more students, and some of the girls sat at the very front, eager to meet a celebrity. Harry's sharp eyes spotted the door from the Professor's quarters to the classroom open a little, and saw a shadowy figure peeking at a crack at the door. The door slowly closed and only Harry noticed it. He knew the man wanted a good entrance.

The door opened and a flamboyant man walked out, in colors of blue and silver, with a golden robe secured in golden cords. "Greetings! I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Honorary member of the dark force defense league, Order of Merlin fourth class, and five time winner of the most charming smile award at Witch Weekly!" he smiled his five time winner of the most charming smile, and most boys except Longbottom wanted to punch the man and knock out his perfect teeth. Harry raised an eyebrow at this information, what the hell is a fourth class Order of Merlin? The girls however, sighed at the man's antics blushing and smiling prettily at him.

The class was as the three expected a waste of time, as Lockhart spent the whole hour boasting his accomplishments, and giving a quiz that essentially his autobiography and it had no connections with Defense against the Dark arts. 'This was worse than I thought' Harry said as he forced himself to answer the stupid quiz, his irritation only showing at the deep indention his quill made in the paper. The three were relieved when potions was next, they were slowly dying of stupidity, and needed the strict and precise nature of Potions Class. They were with the Hufflepuffs this time and Snape must have been in a bad mood as he grilled the puffs, and even them with hard questions meant for after the Yule break.

Harry continued his weekly excursion, and since Hermione already knew of his family's identity and line of work, now covered for him. 'We have to tell Daphne soon' Hermione thought. But it was not her secret to tell. Harry had given her and Daphne basic Occlumency training during the summer to better protect their secrets, but it was not as strong as Harry would have liked. They could detect a mind intrusion, but a powerful Legillimencer would just pass through their shields. Harry thought maybe Jonn could help.

A new issue that most Ravenclaws ignored was the fierce rivalry now brewing between the Snakes and Lions, Minerva was protesting the actions made by Lucius Malfoy buying his Alma Mater House new top of the line brooms. It was a bitter issue between her and Severus Snape, who gloated around her when given the opportunity. She would hiss like an angry cat and stalk off leaving a smug Snape behind.

Draco spotted his prey and nodded to Crabbe and Goyle as a signal to begin their plan. Goyle knocked the Weasley girl down with his shoulder in an "accident" while Crabbe grabbed the small black diary that fell out of her bag. It was now Draco's turn as the distraction and said "Watch where you are going, blood traitor, and don't dirty Goyle's clothes by coming in contact with your dirt rag robes. Where did you beg for them anyway? He sneered and was amused when the small girl bristled in irritation. Before she could answer back he walked away, his guards following him. The plan went perfectly.

"Do you want to go to the watchtower and meet Jonn? It would only be an hour." Harry asked his voice enough for her to hear properly as they walked through the grounds. "Really!?I'd love to Harry! And this would be the first time I'll see you're costume! Oh how wonderful!" She said excitedly. "Yeah of course, but we have to make it a quick visit, Daphne would be having her scheduled consultation for electives for next year with Professor Flitwick tomorrow and we would use that. Keep it quiet though, ok?" Harry said then smiled as Daphne approached them. "Well, my consultation is with our head would be at 3 in the afternoon, I hope he can answer all my queries! I'm already thinking of Arithmacy as my primary elective. What about you Hermy?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the name. Daphne invented it one morning when Hermione was trying to wake her and she grumbled "five more minutes ermy." The name stuck, and Harry found this amusing and called her Hermy when he could see Hermione getting worked up with stress from studies. She would get irritated, and then smile at the name, and allowed only Daphne and Harry to call her that.

Saturday arrived, and later during dinner was the annual start of the Halloween Feast. The staff and prefects were busy decorating the great hall, bringing in huge pumpkins from beside Hagrid's hut and summoning fake bats that would fly around the hall. Hermione watched as Daphne walked away towards Professor Flitwick's room for the interview and then whirled around turning to Harry. "Ready?" Hermione asked, and Harry smiled, she had been quivering with excitement since that morning, and Daphne thought she needed to pee with the way she kept on shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Let's go, we only have an hour or two before Daphne gets suspicious, I don't want to leave her alone." Harry said. Hermione eagerly nodded and followed him to the grounds towards the forbidden forest. Once they were far enough from prying eyes, he ran to the secure spot he always went to every week to transform into Apollo, with Hermione running to keep up with him.

They reached the spot and Hermione watched with eagerness as Harry began to transform with a flash of green light, until Apollo stood before her wearing a mask on his face and his trademark full body suit and coat. "Wow" Hermione breathed out, absolutely fascinated. This was the first time she saw Harry up close as Apollo, and even the first time within feet of a costumed Superhero. "From now on Hermione, you call me Apollo until I transform back, got it?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded seriously. There was something different when Harry wore his costume, it made him look more dangerous and comforting as well. "Well, no time to waste, let's go then" He said, enveloping Hermione in a green light and lifting her after him. Hermione squealed as she found herself suddenly among the clouds and getting higher still. She looked down and closed her eyes, scared of the fast velocity, though she didn't feel any wind except her gut falling to her feet as they ascended faster. Soon she felt strange, as she no longer felt the g forces in her body, she felt totally weightless. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight, the beautiful blue earth getting smaller, strange clouds and patterns swirling in the atmosphere. "Beautiful" she said, admiring Earth with bright sparkling stars in the background. She was in outer space!

She then heard Harry speaking, touching his ear to open the channel of communications. "Watch tower 1, this is Apollo, open the doors, coming in with a guest." Her eyes widened as she saw the massive Watchtower 1 and her surrounding satellites, gleaming brightly as they reflected the sun's rays. The massive doors opened halfway, just enough for them to enter, and Hermione looked around past Javelins in the hangars. She kept pointing at heroes that they passed, but they did not dare disturb them for they were rushing off to various missions. Harry kept hold of her arm as she clearly wanted to jump on some of the heroes like Huntress, one of her idols. Huntress gave her a weird look and just smiled at Harry and said "Date Apollo? Supergirl might get jealous." Apollo grinned, used to her teasing and gave her a kiss on the cheek; she was one of his Aunties after all that chased him along the Watchtower when he was a tike. "Where is Supergirl anyway?" He asked and Huntress replied. "She's on her way I think, she got sidetracked by the usual robbery." She scuffed Apollo's hair and said "Bye" to Hermione then walked away towards her quarters.

Hermione rounded on him and said seriously "I'm in Heaven." Apollo laughed and urged her forward to meet Jonn, the other superhero that Hermione wanted to meet. This was a lucky day for Hermione, as the executive Justice League members just had a meeting and trooped out, heading to the command center. They encountered Apollo and a trembling Hermione, and stopped. Superman, Flash, Jonn, Batman and Aquaman stopped and greeted the two. "Apollo, Hermione, good to see you." Superman said and Batman gave Hermione a slight smile. It was too much and the poor girl fainted. Apollo frowned at the group and said "Look what you did! Good thing she didn't pee from excitement!"

Jonn was talking to Hermione seriously about mental shields while Harry looked on, amused at the sight when he was suddenly lifted off the ground by a strong tackle from his super girlfriend. They kissed immediately, and broke off after a few minutes. Supergirl's arms wrapped around his neck as she said "You're getting better at this kissing Apollo."

Hermione looked at the noise and saw Kara, no, Supergirl in her full costume. There was only one word that could describe her friend, Hot. Her white shirt with the S logo stretched across her good sized chest, and a blue skirt hinted at everything but revealed nothing. Her red cape hung from her well formed shoulders, and her red boots emphasized her slender legs. She now understood why Harry fell in love with her, besides her wonderful caring heart.

"As I was saying Hermione, Do you agree to my suggestion?" Jonn asked and Hermione blushed, embarrassed for her rudeness. "Of course I agree uhmm Jonn. I think that placing a mental shield around certain parts of my memory is crucial. It's not intrusive is it?" She asked and Jonn smiled, he really liked this human, very inquisitive and wise just like her long dead daughter. "No Hermione, I would make it as comfortable as possible, now look into my eyes and relax." Hermione nodded and stared at the red eyes that suddenly flashed. After a few moments she came out of her daze and looked around. Jonn was sitting beside her on a chair, while Harry and Kara were talking to Diana who was wearing an off shoulder Greek robe, her 3 month pregnant belly showing. "It's done?" she asked and Jonn nodded. "Yes, the information is now locked in your mind, and could not even be forced out of you through any means unless you gave your full permission." Hermione nodded in thanks and Jonn bade her to take care of herself, very unusual for the distant Jonn Jones.

Before long, their hour had passed and after assuring Hermione that they would return, headed back to Hogwarts by having Jonn teleport them near Hogsmeade, since Hermione was scared of heights. Harry did not think she would appreciate a full speed flight down plummeting towards the earth at Mach 1. Harry flew them towards the grounds and changed back into Harry Wayne, where Hermione pounced on him, hugging him in gratitude for her fantasy was fulfilled. They were in good spirits as they headed towards their common room to look for their friend. As they answered the riddle, they saw a distraught Daphne Greengrass crying and her clothes rumpled, sitting in front of the fireplace. Hermione rushed to her friend and hugged her while Harry walked closer, taking in every detail, his eyes narrowing slightly in his impassive mask.

Daphne cried hard on Hermione's shoulder, and reached a hand towards Harry who was standing like a statue a few feet away. Harry immediately went into her reach and provided comfort to the crying girl. "What happened?" Hermione asked, fearing for the worst since she saw the state of Daphne's clothing. "He… He… Lockhart attempted to touch me…" Daphne said, sobbing harder. Harry and Hermione stayed with her until she grew calmer, and then amidst sniffles she began to tell her story.

_Flashback:_

_Daphne just finished her talk with the funny little Professor Flitwick, it had only lasted 45 minutes instead of the usual 1 hour. She decided to take up Ancient runes and Arithmacy upon her head of house's suggestion, adding that she start reading on the subjects since they were very demanding in theoretical work. She grinned and formulated a plan on how to convince her best friends to take the subject with her. It would be easy for Hermy, but she wondered about Harry since he loved animals and would likely take up Care of Magical creatures._

_A shadow suddenly loomed behind her and she was distracted from her thoughts by a smiling Gilderoy Lockhart. Instantly on guard she said "What can I do for you professor?" The man smiled, and it was different from the one she saw in class. This was not the five time witch weekly winner of the most charming smile, this was more feral, and it had an animalistic quality. "If you could accompany me Ms. Greengrass, ahhhh… I need to assign additional homework to your year. I hope you can spread to your classmates this unexpected work." He said, lying through his teeth, but he was a great actor. _

_Daphne agreed, he was still a professor no matter how creepy he had been and nodded. She was led to his office, and found an arm wrapped around her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "I can manage on my own Professor" she said, not quite believing what happened and hope it was a friendly gesture. Once they reached his office Lockhart went past his desk and patted the sofa, beckoning Daphne to sit with him. Daphne refused and said "I prefer to stand sir, now the extra work?" "You know Ms. Greengrass, usually when a woman is in my office they are usually more obedient. I find you very beautiful, young…" he said standing up and walking up to her. Suddenly an arm shot out and began to fondle her. Daphne was shocked; she had training, but had never experienced a real crisis. Usually she often pictured herself going into combat mode at the slightest provocation from boys, but this was different, this was real. She was in shock not knowing what to do when she heard a voice that murmured "That's better baby."_

_That snapped her out of her shock, and she grabbed the hand caressing her developing pre teen chest and pinched a nerve that Kara taught her. She heard a gasp and the hand withdrew, until she felt the arms tackle her and pressed her face first to the wall, pinning her. He was too strong, but she fought with all she had. A hand groped her thighs from under her robe, going higher and higher until he touched her, and this spurned her on, she remembered Kara teaching her with Harry as the bad guy during a demonstration. She copied Kara's actions and slammed her head, hitting the nose smelling her hair. Lockhart fell down screaming while she broke free. She felt a spell coming towards her, but she ducked and went past the door and ran, tears falling in her eyes until she reached the common room. Older Ravenclaws assumed she had a breakdown from all the studying and ignored her. She desperately wanted Harry and Hermione, where could they be? _

_End of Flashback._

Hermione cried with her friend, hugging her and said reassuring words. She breathed a sigh of relief that it didn't come more to that, and applauded Daphne's will to fight. As Daphne cried on her arms she frowned and vowed to get revenge on that prick. Daphne sniffed a few times and asked "What are we going to do about him?" Her voice was fearful, but it also held anger that spurned Hermione on, her peaceful nature gone from this act of betrayal from a trusted individual, a teacher. "We're going to act on this, announce that he attempted to assault you sexually. That would bring that asshole down." Hermione snarled and continued "Right Harry?" No one answered and both girls looked around. Harry Wayne was gone and Hermione smiled in satisfaction. The prick messed with the wrong person.

Harry Wayne stalked off, his body radiating anger and rage that older years moved back so as not to get in the obviously angry boy's way. Slytherins who were previously warned by him last year ran off, afraid to have broken bones this year. They knew they had not done any wrong, and the boy was neutral. They wondered who the poor soul could be.

Harry walked faster, and passed Professor Flitwick who has started to greet him but backed off when he saw the boy's face. When the boys passed him the hairs on the back of his neck rose up, and he felt a chill in his spine as he watched the boy disappear around the corner. He felt something was amiss, and went to the Headmaster's office.

Harry wanted to blast through the walls to reach his target quickly, but he did not want to reveal himself, nor the identities of his parents. Thinking of his pregnant mom being exposed calmed him enough not to kill. The league frowned on it, but when there is no choice they reluctantly do so, but only after exhausting every non lethal means of subduing an opponent. Finally he reached Lockhart's door, and punched the old oak door off its hinges, sending it to crash to the opposite wall, shattering the various portraits of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Now see here!" Lockhart said and then trailed off as he spotted the scary boy with the scary green eyes. 'Uh Oh. The bodyguards here.' he thought, and decided to erase his memories quickly, before this gets out of hand. "Obliviate" he said but the boy's eyes flashed green and batted the silver curse away with his bare hand and stalked towards him, the curse not even slowing him down. "Oh shit" Lockhart said out loud before he saw a bright white light as he was punched in the face, shattering his teeth and breaking further his nose before falling into unconsciousness. Harry dared not open his mouth, fearing that it would only increase his anger and might kill the man. Death was too much for him, he wanted the man humiliated, to suffer. How many women have fallen prey to him? How many did not know after that Obliviation curse?

Gilderoy Lockhart awoke a few minutes later feeling a painful sensation in his hair, and looked around to see that he was moving past the Hogwarts Halls, past shocked students and ghosts. He tilted his head back to see an arm grabbing to his lovely, cared and treated gold hair, and dragging him to some destination. The boy tugged harder as they reached the stairs, and Lockhart screamed, blood spewing from his mouth and grabbing the arm that held his hair to ease the tension. They never slowed down.

Daphne and Hermione tearfully went inside the Great Hall, looking for Lockhart to accuse him publicly. Most of the population and staff were already there, hungry for dinner from arranging the decorations or playing on the grounds. Albus Dumbledore stood up when the doors to the entrance hall opened swiftly, banging with the wall and making a loud crack as wood splintered. Harry Wayne, the studious quiet boy walked in, very different to what they were accustomed to seeing. His usually polite and impassive face was angry, and it was scary to look at. He was dragging a sobbing Lockhart, his hair a mess with some ripped out, while his mouth and nose bled, and his front teeth were missing. Most of the great hall looked on with shock, before one of the younger adoring fans screamed at the boy to unhand their hero. Harry glared at the idiot girl, and she quickly shut up, almost pissing her panties. This was genuine 100% batman glare in the works, and Severus Snape had nothing on it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Albus said standing up, one of his professors, albeit an idiotic one was assaulted and this meant serious punishments or even expulsion. "Ask your wannabe rapist professor, here Headmaster" he said coldly, glaring at the old man who hired this incompetent teacher. Even Voldemort was better. He tossed the sobbing man a good five feet in the air before landed hard on the stone floor.

The Headmaster's face whitened in fear as he heard the Wayne boy's statement, it couldn't be, it was impossible, but he was interrupted from his thinking when two girls stood up, one was supporting the other, it was Greengrass and Granger. "Headmaster, this piece of shit molested me earlier and… and... he tried to rape me…" Daphne said, a great deal of courage came from her that embarrassed the whole Gryffindor House. The staff all wore looks of shocks and the beginning of anger, and Flitwick now understood what set off the usually calm mannered Wayne heir.

Hermione put a strong arm around to Daphne to comfort her, but before Daphne could give the details, Lockhart shouted "She's lying! She invited me! She gave me hints!" he pointed his wand to Obliviate the only witness when a vice like grip held his hand and wand. A soft cold voice whispered but it was heard all around. "Never point a wand to my friends again" Harry said and increased the pressure, until he heard a loud snap and felt both fingers and wand break. Lockhart screamed and begged him to let go, until he did. He gave a glare at the pathetic man and walked back to the Ravenclaw table, with Hermione and Daphne hugging him. The Staff and students stared at the sobering man, and Albus nodded to Severus Snape to take custody of the man.

He went over to the Ravenclaw table with Professor Flitwick and said "Mr. Wayne, Ms. Greengrass Ms. Granger" please accompany me to my office. His voice was serious and hinted at anger, but it was not directed at them. "Yes Professor" Hermione answered for the group, and they headed over to Professor Flitwick who looked very mad. Severus Snape happily bound Lockhart while Madam Pompfrey administered first aid charms to the injured Professor. The party walked quickly out of the great hall amidst shocked and scared students, With Professor Sinistra and the elective professors taking charge of the students to continue the feast. This was a matter for the heads of house. Professor Dumbledore showed a calm but stern face as he headed towards his office, the three students following his lead, while Minerva and Pomona walked beside a furious little Flitwick, trying to convince him in whispered tones that cutting the balls of that fool would not be in the best interest of Hogwarts. Between the two parties was a bound Gilderoy Lockhart, eyes fearful as he tried to avoid the stares given to him, guarded by Severus and watched carefully by Poppy.

The party reached the Stone Gargoyle and it leapt aside upon spotting the Headmaster, revealing a round staircase to a circular office. Dumbledore flicked his wand and additional chairs appeared around his desk. "Have a seat" he said and sat on his high back chair, massaging his head with a hand. Finally, the party was settled with a Gilderoy Lockhart bound in his chair, between Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. "Now, please explain what happened, and don't miss any detail." He said and Daphne started off her story again, but she was stronger this time with Harry and Hermione holding her left and right hand, providing strength and support.

As Daphne told her story, the Heads of House were shocked at Lockhart's attempts and anger settled on their faces. Albus gave Severus a nod and the man drew a vial of clear liquid from his robes, and forced Lockhart to swallow three drops. The struggling man became dazed and his expression empty. "Veritaserum" Hermione whispered to Harry and Daphne and Albus said "Very good Ms. Granger, now Gilderoy state your full name."

Lockhart struggled for a bit but his strength of will was nonexistent.

"Gilderoy Armand Peckersmall Lockhart" He said and in spite of the serious events that happened to her, Daphne cracked a smile at this. Preckersmall huh?

"Did you molest and attempted to rape Ms. Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yes" at this Minerva and Pomona had to physically held Flitwick's arms as the professor tried to curse the man. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and said "Have you ever attempted to molest and rape other students?"

"Yes, I had 5 in my collection, and the Greengrass girl was my sixth." The man said clearly, the effects of the Veritaserum taking hold on him as sweat developed on his face. "Who are those girls and why did they not report this, why only Ms. Greengrass?" Albus asked, he was shaking in fury now, his voice tight with anger.

"They were Bell, Rose, Clearwater, Morgan and Mckinsey. I obliviated them, even though they resisted and screamed and cried, they do not remember anything, like the true heroes in my books, I interviewed them and erased their memories, claiming their accomplishments as mine." Gildeory said and he was suddenly struck in the jaw again as Albus stepped over his desk and punched him, unable to control himself.

"Albus!" Minerva cried, and when Albus calmed down he turned to his deputy and apologized. "I'm sorry Minerva, to lose control like that…" Minerva interrupted him and said "Not at all Albus, I just want you to save some for me." She said coldly. "And me, Morgan was a Slytherin, you have gone too far Gilderoy. She was in the higher ranking pureblood families, if they learned of this you will be a dead man" Snape said. "I shall feed you to my flesh eating plants, you scum." Pomona said angrily while Flitwick asked with a very serious expression. "Can I cut his balls off now?" He was willing to do it.

Albus breathed slowly, and asked the guilty man with a cold voice. "Are you scared of me Gildeory? You will remember why Voldemort feared even me. Who are you scared of the most?" "Yes, I am scared of you,but I am frightened most by him" he said nodding at Harry. Realizing they had young second year students with them the heads calmed down while Albus turned his attention to the young Wayne, who still looked angry. His eyes were indeed scary, and faintly glowed with power. "I appreciate what you all did, exposing this rapist to our school. That took courage. A hundred points to Ravenclaw." Albus said, and the three nodded in gratitude. "Off you go then, Poppy please escort them to the great hall. I shall call the ministry."

The three students stood up following Poppy out of the door. As Harry was about to leave the office he left one last threat. "Remember Gilderoy, I assure you we will meet again in the future. And when that time comes, pray that you are already died in prison." He swept out of the room leaving a stunned audience. Who knew the studious boy could be so imposing? They felt the anger and the promise in those words and knew the boy could deliver it. Albus heard Lockhart whimper and saw a growing stain in his pants. He smiled in satisfaction, and said "You made an enemy of an influential young man, which I have no doubt would be a powerful wizard in the future. Most likely you will spend five years in Azkaban, and when you are released, imagine him waiting for you." Gilderoy cried in horror and struggled in his bonds, he wanted to get away from those eyes that promised revenge.

The Trio walked back to the Great Hall and just realized their hunger after all the drama that happened. Harry breathed in and out trying to calm himself and wondered how his parents and friends in the justice league controlled themselves from killing scum like Lockhart. It would be so easy to blast them, or punch through his chest and rip out his heart. He guessed there was more to the Superhero business after all than saving the world and capturing the occasional bad guy. One also needed restraint.

As they entered the Great Hall, most students stopped eating and turned to their direction. Harry ignored this and gently herded his two best friends to a vacant spot so that they could partake of the feast. Maybe removing his hunger would lessen his anger, he thought and filled his empty plate and started eating. The three never spoke a single word, but their looks and shared smiles said everything. They were there for each other and would never abandon one when he or she needs help most. Daphne looked at her two best friends sitting beside her, protecting her from the curious gazes. She was lucky she thought, having the best friends anyone could ask. She wondered though what Harry did to make a full grown wizard cry in fear at the sight of him.

The three satisfied their hunger and were in a much better mood. Daphne smiled at Hermione and Harry and they smiled back. The two girls stood beside Harry and he placed his arms around their shoulders and squeezed, saying what he couldn't say in words. Daphne noted it was comforting, very different from Lockhart's. They followed the crowd until a commotion at the end of the hall stopped them and saw a petrified Crabbe and Goyle, with their usual stupid expressions on their faces. Poppy was attempting to undo the petrification, while written up on the wall in blood was "ENEMIS OF THE AIR, BE AWARE!" It seemed the "Heir" didn't know how to spell.

***********************

A/N: Reviews? Comments?


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc Comics.

Chapter 10: **Son of Batman.**

A figure moved along the shadows of Hogwarts, spending night after night patrolling the corridors and collecting clues and gathering data. There had been two more attacks, and he noticed that the victims were from normal backgrounds, or muggleborns in this country. Movement in the shadow caught his eye, and he jumped up to the ceiling to hide himself, his arms and legs were pressed to the sides to prevent his fall.

Something huge moved below him, and it was long, like a silent train. His sharp eyes looked and saw the oily scaly hide reflecting the moonlight, 'A snake' he thought, a huge, huge snake that could swallow the half giant groundskeeper whole. The snake slithered along, not noticing the shadow that was observing it. Harry heard a frightful voice that said "Kill…. hunt… kill… if it were not for master… ill consume the nice white ferret…" The huge snake moved quickly for its size, until it vanished in the gloom. Harry waited for a few more minutes before he dropped to the floor silently, like a cat. He spotted the rapidly drying trail the snake left and followed it, determined to learn where it came from.

Hermione, Daphne and Harry scoured the books in the library, studying the structure of Hogwarts castle and found it to be more than adequate... it was impressive. The founders designed it to be impenetrable, the ultimate fortress. Aside from its powerful unbreakable wards, it had impressive walls enhanced with magic that could deflect force based attacks from boulders and siege weapons of the time. Turrets lined the high walls, and the long corridors were designed to separate defensive layers, and there were seven in all, with the final layer being the Headmaster's tower and office. An invading army would break at the walls and its soldiers diminished before reaching the key central tower.

Hermione concluded that the monster attacking was indeed a creature made by Salazar Slytherin and it would be a thousand years old. They had learned from the old newspapers that the chamber was opened years ago, 50years to be exact, but the expelled student's name was withheld, requested by the transfiguration master and head of Gryffindor House, Albus Dumbledore. They obviously can't ask him, and they tried other avenues, such as asking their professors, but the staff remained tight lipped. Only Professor Binns gave information, about the conflict of Godric and Salazar, and the subsequent withdrawal of Salazar from Hogwarts. Before Slytherin left though, legend speaks of a chamber of secrets that he built, that contained a monster that would someday purge the student population of mudbloods and halfbloods.

They only had one option, Hagrid as he was very easy to manipulate into spilling classified information. After hearing some tale about dead roosters, the Half Giant became guarded and defensive when they brought up the incident 50 years ago and kept his answers to "yes" or" no", it was obvious he wasn't telling.

Harry finally found the damp trail, by a few more minutes it would have dried out. It ended in the Girl's bathroom on the second floor, and thinking that he had investigated enough, slipped into the darkness. He didn't want to confront something unknown, trapped if the Huge snake suddenly decided to come back to its hidden lair. He never went to situations without a plan as his father drilled into him, as it would only cause harm and disaster. He moved through the halls silently, encountering Filch, and various heads of Houses such as Snape and McGonagall. But they never detected him, and it was a testament to his skill to avoid the cat animagus' sharp ears. He observed McGonagall heading to where he knew the snake was, and decided to intervene. From the ceiling he broke a piece of loose plaster and threw it in the other direction, causing McGonagall to hear it and swiftly run to the opposite direction. His good deed done, he headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Daphne and Hermione were waiting for him, and although both knew their friend was powerful and well trained, they still feared for his well being. The door to the common room opened, and a shadow walked inside until he removed his face mask and black goggles. Harry's sweaty face appeared, grinning at his friends. "Eventful Night" he said before looking around to make sure they were alone, as was his habit.

Hermione stood up and led the tired boy into the couch, with food they had saved earlier and a pitcher of water waiting for him. "Thanks" he said, smiling as he filled a glass of water and drank it empty. "Spill" Hermione said and Harry began his report, investigating the various common room entrances. "Oh yeah and I met a 70 foot snake, as thick as I am tall." He said and waited for their reactions.

"What!??" Hermione shrieked while Daphne's eyes widened and said "Foolish boy! What if you got caught? Even you could not fight that and live!" It was not completely true, for both Hermione and Harry knew he had some level of defense and offensive capabilities. Whatever the situation, Apollo could always fight back.

"It didn't see or even hear me, I was way above its path, there was no chance it would look up in a narrow corridor. It was big, very big with black or gray skin, I couldn't tell from the gloom. It is sometimes irritating that muggle gadgets don't work here, I always have to do it the old fashioned way. i could have used night vision goggles or recorded its image."

Hermione breathed deeply, she should get used to this she thought. That foolish boy… doesn't he know how much he means to a lot of people? To her? After a few moments to compose herself she continued and asked. "So Daphne any theories? No magical snake grows to that big and lives for a thousand years"

Daphne shook her head and said "Yeah, it could not be summoned or created that would magically drain a person dead, even Dumbledore. 70 feet you said Harry? That's a very big snake, it is like a mythical creature… unless… Hermy!... Basilisk!" she hissed.

Hermione's eyes widened and said "Of course! You're a genius Daph! It fits perfectly! The petrification and the legend of Slytherin's monster, but what doesn't explain it is why the victims have not died yet? The stare of a basilisk could instantly kill."

Harry nodded, and added helpfully "They are hatched from a chicken's egg under a toad in a full moon, its gaze can kill, but parseltongues are immune, and the cry of a rooster is fatal to them... Hagrid!" his eyes widened when he realized the conversation with the groundskeeper. Someone had been killing his roosters so that the Basilisk would be unstoppable! "Just don't wander the areas near the library Hermione, Daph, I saw it there, and its entrance was the second floor girl's lavatory. It headed for the northern parts of the Castle" Harry warned them, and Daphne and Hermione agreed. They would keep Library visits to minimum, unless it was absolutely necessary. They had the House Library anyway, and only used the main Library for privacy.

*********************************

It was just after dinner, and the possessed Malfoy heir walked around, looking for a victim he could order his pet to attack later. The boy's will was very weak, and Lord Voldemort enjoyed controlling him for long hours and being back at his Slytherin Common room, eager to learn about his future self's exploits. He had accidentally petrified the bodyguards of his host, when they tried to follow him when he was meeting with his pet. Luckily for Crabbe and Goyle, their postures were bad and always looked down like gorillas, and spotted from the reflection of the flooded floor the large yellow eyes of the Basilisk. They were frozen immediately, and Voldemort was tempted to feed them to Georgina, Salazar Slytherin's Familiar. It was a "he" that wanted to be a "she". He remembered meeting it fifty years ago.

Flashback:

"_Call mess George againss and Isss would bitesss off your asssssss!" It hissed, giving a basilisk glare to the immune parseltongue speaker. "But aren't you a male basilisk?" Tom asked respectfully, he was a budding 16 year old Dark Lord, and could not yet threaten this powerful creature. "Yes, I wasss born one.. soooo? Do yousss have any problemsss with itss?" it said, turning its head sideways to indicate its displeasure. Tom was a smart boy and tried to appease "Georgina." He straightened his back and said "Sorry, girl, you are very beautiful" "Really?" the snake perked up, literally, rising 30 feet into the air. _

"_Yes, in fact I heard a girl that had ugly glasses calling you ugly." Tom said, smiling evilly. _

_Georgina narrowed its eyes and asked "Where issss the bitch?"_

"_Follow me, I'll show you..."_

End of Flashback

Unfortunately, Tom designed the magic of the diary to posses its user and absorb its magic and life force, but it had one flaw, for the diary's enchantments were so complex that it would rely on the intelligence of its user. Poor Tom, once an intelligent boy and prefect, admired by his peers, he now had intelligence and maturity of a ferret. He didn't even realize his spelling was wrong when he left his message on the wall.

Lord Voldemort looked at his potential victims through his host's eyes when he spotted an odd girl wearing her wand to secure her styled hair and talking to a painting. The girl noticed she was being observed and looked at him curiously. "Hi Tom!" the girl chirped, causing Lord Voldemort to have a panic moment, looking around for signs of Dumbledore. He sighed in relief and looked for the odd girl, finally spotting her as she skipped across the hallways to her class.

********************

It was on mid November when the trio of detectives finally had a break. Harry's persistent stalking had paid off when he saw the Malfoy heir talking to himself. He listened in from the shadows as the boy walked towards the second floor girl's bathroom. "Stupid snake, always asking for compliments. Are my scales shiny enough? As an heir you should redecorate the place. Redecorate my ass! It is nice enough! Creepy and cold is the style these days!"

He disappeared inside and Harry finally found his query. He threw a batarang at the bottom of the door as it swung shut, stopping before it locked. Harry jumped down his perch, and peaked through the gap. Malfoy was standing there, and approached a sink and he hissed "Open!" the sink moved slowly, sinking to the floor, and the others sink stalls followed it, until they revealed a huge gaping hole in the middle of the lavatory. Harry needed to learn more, and slipped inside quietly and saw the sink move back to their previous positions. He hid in the farthest cubicle, and crouched down to wait. A few minutes later the sinks started to move again, and out came an irritated Draco climbing up some stairs. It looked like his head was spinning in a toilet bowl being flushed.

'So there are some stairs' Harry thought and listened quietly breathing a steady pace, He could not afford be detected this early in his investigation. He peaked through the slight gap in the slightly open door and saw the Malfoy impatiently standing and tapping his foot. Finally the boy gave up and hissed. "Cmon! We need to find more victims! I'll clean your passage later!"

An even deeper hiss was heard from the tunnel "But the wallssss are grimy, it would ruin my newly shed scalessss" the possessed Malfoy rolled his eyes and flicked the wand, cleaning the grimy tunnel. The Basilisk happily came out and followed his (I mean her) impatient master. "Honestly, you are so vain…" Harry heard Malfoy hiss as he walked away. He had learned enough and it was time to take action.

*********************************

"From my observations of the dilation of the pupil, the Verisaterum-like dazed look, and lastly the sudden change of his voice, I think he might be possessed, an enchantment or under a spell. But I think it is most likely to be possession, I am confident I could slip to the chamber and kill the serpent while he is away, take out his weapon before he even realizes it. Then we could pounce on him with the professors in tow, accusing him as the heir." Harry said, walking back and forth. He looked back to Hermione and Daphne for suggestions.

"But Harry, It's too dangerous! A Basilisk's stare could kill you!" Hermione pleaded with him but he was bent on stopping the attacks, 2 more students have been petrified, during a quidditch match when most of the population and staff were on the pitch. "Daph, help me out here, knock out some sense into him!" Hermione said looking at her best friend for support and Daphne agreed and said "She's right Harry and you know it! A snake that big has got to have a hide as magic resistant as a dragon, or stronger even! Even you can't kill it!"

Harry remained impassive as he looked at the fire, and then finally answered them. "Look, you all know I can take care of myself right?" Hermione and Daphne nodded but kept giving Harry the evil bitchy eye. Harry sighed and finally relented and said. "Fine, I'll tell professor Flitwick that I suspect who the heir is, ok? I want to capture Draco first without his Basilisk guarding him."

Hermione smiled a bit, relieved that Harry altered his plan to kill the beast while Malfoy was away. Why was Harry so unconcerned with the Basilisk's terrifying stare? Isn't he getting to confident since he had Lantern powers? She hoped Harry could make it work, if he got hurt she'd be afraid to face an angry Kryptonian girlfriend tearing Hogwarts stone by stone. She would be more assured if the staff handled this problem.

The Ravenclaw room opened and a worried looking Flitwick came in and cast a charm so that his voice could be heard all around Ravenclaw tower. "All Students and prefects! Please assemble at the common room! An important announcement is to be made!" Students began to head down to the common room upon the summons of the head of house. It was very rare that this full house meeting occurred, usually Flitwick meets students individually in his office or in small groups. His slightly worried voice made some students worry, their head was always cheerful and merry, perpetually on a sugar high.

Flitwick stood on the Ravenclaw desk, and announced gravely "Hogwarts is closing! All classes are suspended! One of your housemates, one Luna Lovegood had been taken by the monster deep into the Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, all students are hereby confined to the tower. Meals will be sent here, that is all. All prefects! Guard the entrance! Make sure no one leaves under any situation? Am I clear?" Several older students with a gold pin with the letter P on their chests nodded, and took up positions on the Ravenclaw common room entrance. Questions and speculations flew around, about what the monster is and hoped Luna Lovegood was safe, she was a Ravenclaw after all.

Harry gave a look to Hermione and Daphne to follow him and the three climbed up to his dormitory, while everyone was still speculating or gossiping. "Lock the door Daphne" Harry said as he began to take of his robes. Daphne nodded and looked at him laying out his black overalls that Hermione dubbed "The thief" from the first time she saw him wearing it. "I'm going out to rescue Luna, stay here and wait for my return, ok?" Hermione nodded while Daphne asked. "How? The exit is guarded by all of the prefects? You can't just fly through the window!" she said and Harry turned towards her as he straightened up, now wearing his all black suit. He wore the tight black mask and the black goggles, until finally he wore black loves.

"Actually, I have another way. Ask questions later, ok Daph?" He said, and Daphne nodded. Not bothering to change to his Apollo costume as he would only need his power to escape the tower, his body was enveloped in green light, an aura of green power surrounding him. Harry patted Daphne on her shoulder, who was shocked into silence at the sight. "You'll get it soon Daph, you're a smart girl." He joked, but his face was not really seen as there was no opening for his mouth or nose. Daphne's shocked face turned to somewhat normal and she faced Harry who was moving to the open window. "I have a theory, I'll ask you later so get back here safe ok Harry?"

Harry nodded and said " Goodbye, see you two in a few hours. Trust me Hermy, I can handle it." He patted Hermione's shoulder before running off the room and jumping through the narrow window. He deliberately didn't tell them he was a Parseltongue, he knew keeping it a secret is crucial to hiding his past history as the boy who lived. He didn't want to take that chance, and unlike his affiliation with the Justice League where he was excited to tell his friends, he never wanted them to learn he had been Harry Potter in a past life.

He needed not to be seen, so he let himself fall and until he was a few meters from the ground, his body was enveloped in green aura and hovered for a moment and then he headed towards the bathroom. Upon reaching a window, he dropped off his power, and looked around. He estimated that the victim, Luna had been taken away for an hour now. With his black suit helping him fade faster in the shadows, he moved quietly until he reached the second year bathroom. "Open" he hissed, remembering the exact sink Malfoy stood up in earlier. The sinks lowered down, and the entrance revealed. He peered at the dark tunnel and without hesitation jumped inside.

******************************

An Hour earlier:

The possessed Malfoy fumed, he determined that this host was too weak to bring him back completely, and decided on a second target could revive him nicely back to his full powers. His trusted Lieutenant Lucius Malfoy, whom he learned was his right hand in the future from listening in the conversations in the Slytherin common room would be disappointed if he learned that his son was dead. He followed after the weird girl and spotted her talking to a suit of armor. He walked behind the girl and raised his wand. "Hi Tom! Are you feeding me to your pet?" the girls asked brightly, and Lord Voldemort hesitated to attack. What is with this crazy girl?

"No… I just want to show you something!" He said evilly. "And do not call me Tom! My name is Draco! Now, tell me, what is your name?"

The girl looked confused and said "Luna Lovegood, but you are not Draco, he is sleeping, and you Tom are awake."

"I am Draco" he said in frustration, he did not want to get caught, not with Dumbledore around.

"Tom."

"Draco!!!"

"Tom… and Jerry?"

"D – R –A –K – O! Draco! Draco!"

"Can I call you Dracom instead? It's a nice combination for the two names, or if you prefer Toraco, but it sounds like Mexican food." Luna said happily.

"Enough of this useless banter!" Lord Voldemort said and sent a spell to stun her. Luna's eyes widened and said "Crap" and fell down in a heap. Evil Wizards don't have a sense of humor.

Lord Voldemort breathed a few times to regain composure and he flicked his wand and the Girl floated beside him. he went past the stairs of the great hall and took out a pail of chicken blood he had stored in a hidden passageway. Using his wand like a brush, he directed paint with his magic and left his message on the wall, and heeded the advice of a sleeping Luna when she muttered in her sleep "Don't forget to write my name, and Skeleton is not Scaly ton." He headed towards the chamber of secrets with his victim. Soon, Lord Voldemort would be reborn!

Minerva McGonagall had just finished talking to her quidditch team, she had observed their practice and their seeker lack the sheer brilliance Charlie Weasley had. Her thoughts on Quidditch tactics, she suddenly stopped at message painted and wondered if this was a Weasley Prank.

**LUNA LUVGUD HAS BEEN TAKEN TO THE CHAMBER OF SIKRETS!**

**HER (SCALY TON) SKEHLETON WOULD LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVAH!**

Still in spite of the terrible spelling, she headed to the Headmaster's office to tell him. Albus reaction was shock, and decided that the school will have close, he didn't want another dead student, and he was already pressured by the Board members to stop the attacks on the students. He knew who the culprit was, but he didn't know how. Hundreds of possibilities crossed his mind, and he was sure in time he would solve the mystery. But time was what he didn't have, sooner or later a student would be killed and this was what was happening. He walked to Filius's office, where they expected a worried Xenophilius Lovegood to arrive. He wondered if Neville Longbottom can make a miracle again, like he did last year. Sadly, the boy was under the covers of his bed, snoring loudly in concert with Weasley's.

**************************

Present time:

Harry moved quietly, even among the dry bones that littered the bottom of the tunnel; did not reveal his location. This was how he was taught and trained, to be a shadow and to always observe his environment. He was not Nighthawk, or another robin like Tim, he was the son of Batman, and training and experience came with the title. Harry lived up to the name, and like his Father, refused to let it go to his head. He encountered another set of doors after a minute's walk from the dark cave. His senses extended, towards the gloom, as huge stalactites and stalagmites dominated the enormous cavern.

He heard a sound, and moved towards the direction, and saw a n ornate silver door with serpent carvings dominating its face. It was closing slowly, and Harry decided that time was an issue, so he broke cover and swiftly slipped through the closing gap.

The chamber of secrets was massive, it was twice as large as the great hall, and giant serpent heads of various snakes lined its walls. The huge bearded face of Salazar Slytherin dominated the face of the wall at the end, a huge hole where its mouth was. Water dripped from the ceiling, and Harry guessed that they were probably under the black lake. Harry saw Malfoy walking with a black diary in his hand, and held his wand on his right, keeping the spell on a floating Luna in front of him.

He moved swiftly past the statues, and looked around for the entrance of the Basilisk's lair. Malfoy laughed interrupted his observations as the boy gloated to no one "Soon I will drain your life force, little girl, and I will be restored! _Avaresto Sisyosal!"_ A dark purple light erupted from his wand, and Luna screamed, her back lifting in pain, as her soul was slowly being consumed for a dark ritual. Malfoy suddenly collapsed, and the diary fell from his hand to the floor. The small black diary opened at the very middle, and a ghost of a 16 year old teenager stepped out of it. It was still transparent, like a ghost, but ever so slowly the boy began to become clearer, and Harry saw his evil twisted face smiling in satisfaction.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and saw Luna's face becoming paler, she was slowly dying. Harry's eyes flashed green with righteous anger, this has to stop. He decided it was time to move, and slipped quietly so that he was behind the gloating ghost.

"This is unacceptable, shade." Harry said, and Tom Riddle turned around, surprised, surprise and shock shown on his twisted face. Harry was an imposing site, covered in a tight black suit, that covered every part of his body, even his eyes.

"Who are you?! How did you get here?" Tom spoke, unsure at this… being in front of him. Harry decided to confuse him, as he did last year and replied. "I am Hogwart's protector, guardian of her students. I come when the need is great, and I have deemed it so."

Tom sneered and said "Foolish being! I am an heir to Founders, for I am Slytherin's Heir. I have not heard about you or read it in any book. Nevertheless, you are bound to obey an Heir."

"I think not, Who are you?" Harry said and Tom riddle gloated, he could hold things physically now and summoned Malfoy's wand to his hand. He waved the wand in the air and wrote in fiery letters

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

Tom looked at the name and turned back to the dark being. "I am the past, the present, and the future of the greatest Dark Lord to have ever lived." He grinned and waved his wand. Harry watched as the Floating, flaming name rearranged it self to:

**I OM LARD VELDOMORT**

Harry coughed a laugh, he had already figured out that this was Lord Voldemort from the misspelled letters and said "Lard Veldomort?"

Tom looked back and scowled, embarrassed. He waved his hand and the letters arranged themselves properly to

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT **

"See, I am the greatest dark lord in history! Serve me!" he said, expecting the being to cow before his revealed identity. Harry was not impressed, and quickly threw a batarang on his head, but it slipped through. "That was foolish, guardian of Hogwarts. Is this what Dumbledore sent to save his school? Let me show you the real power of Lord Voldemort" he turned to the statue and hissed "Come out Georgina! I have a meal for you!"

Two yellow eyes gleamed through the hole on the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's head, and a massive body, the size of a small car peaked out. It looked at Tom Riddle and said "Finally! Master you have appeared! You look so handsome! Can I eat your ferret host now?" it hissed eagerly, flicking it's massive forked tongue.

Harry was impassive, and stared at the Basilisk's massive body. It certainly looked big, far bigger than when he observed it from above. It's coat was black as charcoal, and half meter fangs poked from its massive mouth.

"Yes, Later, now we have an enemy! Turn him to stone!" Tom hissed indicating the dark figure behind him. The Basilisk stared at the figure, and when Harry just stood there and waved at it. "Master? He is not turning into stone!" Georgina hissed uncertainly, and Tom narrowed his eyes and said "What are you? You should be dead!"

"I am the guardian of Hogwarts and I protect her students. You are a threat and I shall finish you." Harry said coldly, time for talk was over, and Luna's life was slipping by the minute. He could not let her die. Hogwarts needed him now, and he stepped up to the challenge.

A phoenix cry was heard before Harry could power up, and he saw Fawkes carrying the sorting hat on its talons. Fawkes landed on his shoulder, feeling the need for his original master's heir confronting the heir of his rival. Harry took the hat and it suddenly came alive and looked around. When the hat saw Luna, it cried out.

"Oh my, Luna Lovegood! Who did this?" it moved around and upon spotting Tom Riddle, it sneered. "Tom riddle, the most arrogant boy I have ever met! You're still here? That Slytherin heir title all going to your inflated ego!"

Tom sneered at the sorting hat and said "I will burn you after this, dirty rag. Kill him!" He ordered and the Basilisk moved towards Harry, its mouth opening slightly revealing massive fangs with venom dripping down from them. "Quickly, pull out your ancestor's sword from me boy!" the Hat said, and Harry obeyed, lunging his arm up his elbow inside the hat. He felt a hilt of a sword, and withdrew a beautiful silver sword, with a wide blade and its hilt was encrusted in diamonds. Its balance was perfect, and fit for one hand combat. Tom's eyes widened as he recognized the name encrusted on the blade, and he mouthed "The heir of Gryffindor" He looked at the being with new respect, he was an heir also, his equal.

The basilisk was within striking range and lunged at its target. Harry dropped the hat and rolled away as he saw the massive head miss him. Suddenly, a tail was coming and he activated his Lantern powers, and he was suddenly covered with the protective green aura. The tail hit him, and he flew off, but stabilized himself in the air. Oa's power within him reacted with the innate power of Gryffindor's sword and the blade and hilt suddenly burst green flame, with the large diamonds in the hilt glowing bright green. Harry looked at the sword, and felt his magic and the Lantern powers fusing on the sword. He grinned at Tom and said, "Time to kill your pet, Voldemort"

Tom looked on in shock, not quite believing... this being of power before him. He was scared and stepped back, perhaps a career as a Dark Lord was not wise if heroes of immense power like this rise to confront him. The Basilisk lunged for a second time and Harry swung the sword down, and a concentrated blade made of his magic and Oa's power burst out from his swing. The crescent shape flew fast, hitting the snake dead on, and it traveled all the way to its massive body and tail. The Basilisk flicked its tongue a few times then fell into two pieces, dead. Its insides pooling out, and a river of blood spread on the floor.

Tom stepped back at the sight of the powerful Basilisk dealt with so easily and whispered. "Are... are you a God?" Harry did not answer, he knew that he could not hit Tom, but remembered the Diary which he came out off. Recognizing that this was the source of this evil magic, he swooped down over the diary beside Luna and grasped Gryffindorr's hilt with his two hands. Oa's essence recognized that he was about to destroy an evil tool, and Harry said aloud, looking at Tom "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"

The sword in his hands with flaming green fire on its blade shined brightly, blinding to the eye. He plunged the tip of the sword deep into the Diary, burning the artifact in green flames. Tom started to disintegrate, white light bursting forth from his body screaming. He looked at Gryffindor's Heir with fearful eyes and whispered "Green Lantern…." before bursting into a thousand bright particles.

Luna's color returned quickly, and she stirred. Harry looked at Fawkes who was looking at him with amazement. Get the sorting hat back Fawkes. "I read about you, Dumbledore's familiar right? A Phoenix?" Harry said and Fawkes bobbed his head and sang a joyous song, eager to finally meet his original master's heir. "Take Draco Malfoy to the infirmary if you can? I'll take care of Luna. I think I'll keep this sword though." Fawkes nodded in agreement, and flew up and landed on Malfoy's body. He grasped his robes and both disappeared in a flash of fire."

Luna's eyes finally opened and looked at Harry, not at all surprised. "It's done?" she asked and Harry nodded. Luna grinned when suddenly she felt the sorting Hat jumping on her lap. "Put me on! Put me on!" it said eagerly. Luna looked confused and placed the Hat on her head and the Hat sighed. "Ohhh yesss hit me baby..." It moaned like it was high, and Harry tried not to laugh. It was using Luna to get high!

"You know about me Luna, how?" Harry asked, removing his mask now that they were alone. Luna smiled serenly and said "That's better, I prefer talking to a handsome face. Don't worry Harry, you won't understand, and I will keep your secrets. No one will believe me anyway, they started to call me loony now, you know." her face pained a little, but it was quickly gone, hidden by her mask of indifference.

Harry spotted it, and kneeled before her. "I don't think your Loony, Luna. I just think you're weird, like me." He said, grinning at her. Luna smiled at this and said "Thank you."

Harry looked at her, thinking and said "I'm going to be your friend from now on Luna, and if you want Daphne and Hermione too. They liked talking to you. I owe you for keeping my most closely guarded secrets and I won't ask how you knew them, just know that I'll be by your side if you need help or if you just want to hang out."

Luna smiled shyly and nodded at him and then looked around. "Can we go, I think my Father is worried about me." Harry nodded and asked her his concern. "What will you tell them? You know they can't learn that I have played a role in this" Luna shrugged and said "I'll make something up, don't worry Harry." She reached out her hand and Harry took hold of her. Green light enveloped them both and flew towards the exit, the sword and the hat clutched in their hands.

They reached the bathroom quickly, and before Harry could disappear, the hat said "Wait, young Wayne, I need to tell you something about the sword." Harry turned around and looked at him curiously. "Yes, Mr. Hat?"

The Hat chuckle and said "Just Hat, Mr. Wayne, the sword you are holding was forged by the earliest creatures of power, the First. They had given that to Godric Gryffindor, to safe guard his domain and protect his land from invaders. That is quite special." Harry looked at the sword, gleaming like it was forged yesterday. In proper light, he could see the detail for craftsmanship was quite exquisite, with runes woven around the blade, guard and hilt. His mom and grandma would love to see it. "It can only be wielded by a descendant of Gryffindor, and can be willed to disappear and reappear. Try it young heir." The Hat said lazily, enjoying the rush from being in Luna's head. It would create a new house, it decided, the house of Luna, if the Headmaster would allow it.

Harry grasped the hilt tightly and closed his eyes, willing the sword to hide itself. The sword vanished with a slight breeze and Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Excited, he willed it to reappear, and suddenly it was in his hands. "That's" neat he admitted. It was the ultimate hidden weapon, appearing by command with a thought. He made it disappear again and turned to the hat. "Thanks hat, and I'll see you later, ok Luna?" Luna nodded, and waved good bye to Harry.

*************************

Xenophilius Lovegood stared at the wall of Flitwick's office with blank eyes. He had already lost his wife Selene, and if his Luna died, he had nothing left to live for. Dumbledore had already spoken to him, giving his condolences along with Minerva and Filius. He asked to be left alone to give him some time to think. The door opened, but he didn't bother turning around, assuming it was one of the professors coming in to check on him.

"What are you looking at Daddy?" Luna asked.

"Well, pumpkin, I was just thinking that my life will be meaningless with you gone"

"Really? How about proving the conspiracy that we are all used as power sources by muggle machines in the future?"

"It's no fun if you're not there Luna, you always provide such interesting facts, like the crumple horned Snorkack's preference for loud snorers. You were… the One." He said in an eery deep voice.

"Oh, ok, I'll miss you to Daddy."

"Me too pumpkin, me too."

The Lovegoods continued chatting for a minute when Dumbledore, Minerva and Filius entered the office. Albus began "Again Xenophilius, my deepest sorrow for the loss of your daughter. We have tried everything, but we have not been able to recover her body. Ah yes, in times of need, our family is our strongest salve for the pain." He smiled at the sight of a daughter comforting his father. He did not hear two twin drops of bodies falling on the ground.

"Wow, I'm dead Daddy! Did you hear that?"

"Yes Pumpkin I heard..." he began to cry, and Luna moved to hug his father. "Don't worry Daddy, I'll haunt you if I ever die." She whispered and Xeno sat up and looked at her and shouted "PUMPKIN!" He grabbed her tightly, sobbing on her small shoulders.

"Merlin's shorter beard! Alas! How is this possible??" Albus looked totally shocked, now realizing the girl inside Filius' office was the missing girl. She had been there for a minute, why did he not recognize her? he looked back to his fellow staff and saw Minerva and Filius lying on the floor, apparently fainting from the sight of the previously thought dead girl.

Ten minutes later, a revived Tranfiguration and Charms professor sat beside Xenophilius, eagerly waiting for Luna's miraculous resurrection. Albus cleared his throat and smiled "Well this is indeed good news! Luna, if you would begin your story?"

Luna looked at the headmaster for a moment, and then said "Well, I was talking to this suit of Armor…"

"Suits of Armor don't talk!" Minerva interrupted, and Luna said "You're rude you know? didn't they teach you any manners?" Minerva's eyes narrowed a vein appeared at her head, but she remained silent.

"As I was saying, I was… squeaking with a suit of armor when I felt a spell hit me and I fell asleep. Then I woke up and the Crumple Horned Snorcack found me and brought me to the surface. I saw my dad, and then you arrived, with Professors McGonagall and Flitiwick passed out. Then you revived them, and asked for my story and I said that I was talking to the suit of armor when Professor McGonagall rudely interrupted me. After that I continued by telling you that I got knocked out by a spell…." Luna was interrupted by Minerva who said "We Get it!"

Luna looked at her with her usual tilted face and said "You are quite the rude pussy." Minerva turned red while Flitwick coughed and fell to the floor. Albus was stroking his beard, it was obvious the girl didn't remember anything, and might have stumbled into the exit. She then made up some mythical creature to make the story more interesting… for her. But what about the heir of Slytherin? How did Voldemort get inside the Castle or influence someone to do his bidding?

"Oh and Fawkes and the hat suddenly appeared and showed me the exit, along with the Crumple Horned Snorcack" she added, pointing to the hat she was wearing, it was still swaying and giggled quietly every now and then. Albus nodded, his familiar might have saved the girl at the bequest of the hat, it was unusually fond of Luna.

. His ponderings were interrupted when Poppy's voice was heard from the inter school Floo. "Albus! The Malfoy boy suddenly appeared here, Fawkes brought him! I detected signs of Dark magic! He has been possessed!" Albus straightened up, this was the key, he decided and gave a curt nod to his deputy to take care of things from here and he rushed out of the room.

*********************************

Hermione's nails were almost bare as she kept chewing on her fingernails, while Daphne made a mark on the thick carpet as she walked back and forth. Daphne took the news well that Harry was a superhero, and though she was surprised, she was not a muggle and did not follow the Justice League like sports heroes. She just thought Harry's new power was cool and convenient.

Daphne confessed to Hermione that she noticed her strange acceptance of Harry disappearing during weekends, and thought Harry might have told whatever secret he had to Hermione. She felt hurt at first that Harry would trust Hermione, but Hermione explained that she figured it out on her own. She told Daphne that after her, he expected Daphne to figure it out next. His girls were certainly smart.

They were lucky that the second year boy's dorm was empty, as Terry Boot was sick and confined to the infirmary, and Michael Corner was sadly petrified in the second attack. Surprisingly, there were only three boys in second year Ravenclaw, and but there were nine girls in their level. It was an unusual imbalance in the demographics of their year. The window suddenly opened and they saw Harry stepping off from the ledge.

"You're ok!" Hermione said sounding relieved and hugged him instantly, and Daphne followed her a second behind. Harry hugged them both, relieved and exhausted that the crisis was over. He started stripping off his tight and hot infiltration clothes. "I'm fine, not even a scratch Hermione, and the Basilisk is now dead, Luna's back talking with the professors." Harry said as he pulled a small towel and wiped his sweaty face.

He looked back to Daphne and Hermione eagerly waiting his report and he grinned, and deliberately slowed his movements. He drank a glass of water on the desk and he could see the girls squirming on their seats on the bed. He then walked to the bathroom and said "Later" before closing the door. "Harry!" Hermione and Daphne shouted in frustration, impatience showing in their faces.

*********************

Dumbledore was confused at what he learned from the young Malfoy heir. The boy said that he did not remember much of the last three months, occasionally finding himself inside the classroom or in the hallway without knowing how he got there. His magical core was very weak, as if he was casting advanced magic too powerful for his undeveloped core. Talking to the boy was frustrating, as he remained tight lipped on how he came to that condition. Albus finally resorted to legilimency, and what he found shocked him. A diary, a powerful artifact that reeked of dark, no evil magic that was supposed to be planted on one of the students, Ginevra Weasley.

Even though Malfoy hadn't realized it, he unknowingly foiled his Father's plan to remove the muggle protection act authored by Arthur Weasley. From the memories Albus had seen, the conversation Draco heard between Lucius and Mcnair revealed the Malfoy Lord's plan. Draco only heard that the diary contained powerful magic, and his greed and vanity made him take it for himself.

The greater mystery though was who stopped these attacks? Who saved the Luna Lovegood? Certainly it was not a Crumple Horned Snorcack, and when Albus tried to see the girl's mind earlier, he became dizzy and disoriented from the wild imagination the girl's head had.

The most intriguing and exciting was the person he heard in Malfoy's memories. Draco was semi conscious and dizzy, and he could only hear what was happening in the chamber of secrets though he did not understand what was happening.

"_I am Hogwart's protector, guardian of her students. I come when the need is great, and I have deemed it so."_

There was a guardian, an unknown entity that protects Hogwarts. His old heart lightened at knowing that someone beside him was watching out for the students. He desperately wanted to know and talk to this "Guardian." He wondered if this entity helped them last year, he previously thought Neville have somehow defeated Quirrel, but now he concluded that someone else saved them.

He walked towards his office to floo Lucius about his son's unfortunate accident, this information could force the Death Eater to resign from the board of governors. Albus Dumbledore strode along the halls lost in his thoughts about this new exciting revelation. He couldn't wait to meet the Guardian of Hogwarts.

************************

Harry finally told an impatient Hermione and Daphne about the events that happened in the chamber. He didn't tell them of the hat proclaiming him Gryffindorr's heir as he suspected the Potters were hidden descendants from Godric Gryffindor. Hermione was too sharp and smart, and sooner or later she might figure him out as the boy who lived. Their reactions varied, Daphne thought it was cool and dangerous but still worried, while Hermione was getting hysterical as the story progressed. Both wondered how Harry avoided the Basilisk's deadly gaze and Harry just said he had his methods with dealing with it. Hermione and Daphne agreed heartily with Harry's decision about befriending Luna. So far since meeting her, she did not reveal Harry's deepest secrets to anyone, and this meant a lot to Harry.

The resulting weeks following the abduction of Luna Lovegood proved amusing for Harry, Daphne and Hermione. They saw various students walk closely together like a bunch of first years, and since most of the attacks happened near the library, the trio were the only students that hanged out there.

December came and the student population slowly realized that no more attacks occurring. The petrified students were able to recover and was soon catching up with homework and missed projects with the brewing of a Mandrake Potion by Professor Snape and Professor Sprout.

Harry resumed his weekly excursions to the watchtower, this time taking both Daphne and Hermione with him. Jonn Jones warmly welcomed Hermione, and Daphne was thoroughly enjoyed seeing Wally show his amazing speed, as he kept her entertained, although she was busy gaping at the assorted and colorful costumes of the various Justice League members. Jonn gave Daphne the same mental shielding with Hermione, until both of them have sufficient shields strong enough to repel a Legillimencer by themselves.

Harry was eating his breakfast when Hedwig swooped down delivering the a red envelope. Wondering who managed to contact his owl, he stroked her plumage and fed her a large piece of bacon. He opened the letter and read it eagerly, this was the first time he received a letter from an owl aside from his invitation letters, the novelty of it was quite amusing to him.

_Dearest Grandson._

_With Hera's blessing, you are invited to spend your Yule vacation in Themiscira, paradise island of the amazons. I am most anxious to see you again as well as your aunties and the hundreds of my other sisters who are eager to meet Diana's son, favored by the Gods. Hera only gave her blessings to allow you and Bruce Wayne to step foot on the sacred island. Any close female friends that you have are certainly welcome and fine with me. _

_I am excited to see my daughter, and I am getting impatient at the arrival of my second grandbaby, which sadly will arrive five months from now. Now I have heard rumors that you and young Kara are dating. When can you provide me with great grand babies? Kara is a fine strong woman, and your children will be special. Do not listen to your mother and give me babies. _

_I am just joking Harry._

_Not really._

_Your loving grandmother,_

_Hippolyta_

_Queen of the Amazons_

_p.s. I love babies, and so do my sisters._

Harry's face must have shown shock as Daphne and Hermione giggled at seeing the normally impervious face show a strong emotion. His face was turning red, and his eyes were wide. Finally Hermione's curiosity overwhelmed her polite manners and snatched the red letter and began to read it, with Daphne looking over her shoulder. Both the girl's eyes widened as they finished the letter, they glanced at one another and then turned back their gaze to Harry. It was too much and Hermione and Daphne laughed hard, causing some students near their vicinity to look at their direction and wonder what was so funny.

Harry recomposed himself after a minute, but there was still a faint red tinge in his cheeks which was found by the female population to be quite adorable. Indeed Harry was growing up, getting more handsome as every term passes, and this was noticed by the Hogwarts girls. Only the presence of his two bitchy bodyguards prevented him from being approached by females left and right.

"So do you want to come? I know I might be taking too much of your family time… maybe after Christmas? Spend the new year with us please?" Harry asked, using his charm and giving cute smile to try and convince his best friends. It was not necessary, as Hermione and Daphne already decided they would take Harry's advice. A trip to the island paradise was something not to be missed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics_.

Chapter 11: **Themyscira**

Harry watched the skies and radar screen, suspiciously looking for threats, as the batwing streaked across the sky. Beside him was his father Bruce Wayne, also wearing the same expression on his son's face, cold and threatening. They were protecting the most precious thing in Universe, and it was Diana Wayne. As an added security precaution, Batman used his latest Batwing model with stealth capability and upgraded armor, with a full complement of weapons and missiles at his disposal. To make sure their precious cargo was safe; Bruce pushed the craft at a blinding velocity of mach 8 making sure no current missile would be able to catch them.

Kara Zorel watched the Wayne men's funny precautions from her seat beside an amused but frustrated soon to be mother. There was nothing more dangerous than Wayne men protecting their women, and one of them was pregnant. Diana's belly had started to grow, and she had started craving for mangoes as her pregnancy progressed. Her awesome physique and healthy body did not condemn her to morning sickness as other pregnant women, but she had the occasional cravings that if were not met, would cause her to cry or bring out her Amazonian Fury.

Of course most of Diana's cravings were met, but getting locked up inside a heavily fortified Wayne Manor was wearing down on her usually calm nature. Her husband and son grew paranoid of her well being, and during the first month of her pregnancy she found it amusing to have both of them at her beck and call, obeying her every whim. However it became real old when Bruce began to make her itinerary for the day, making sure she was accompanied by Alfred when she went outside for walks.

"A commercial airliner is heading towards our general vicinity, might be a threat. Do you want me to investigate and force it to turn around?" Harry asked as he looked at the blip on the radar screen. He brought out his lantern powers, green aura flaring and his eyes flashed a dangerous green. Nobody would dare hurt his mother, and soon to be sibling, they would have to get through him first. Bruce looked like he agreed as he looked at the Radar Screen. The airliner was dangerously close, only 8 kilometers away. They could be packing super villains inside, ready to launch an attack on their craft. "I'll lock the thermite missiles on them, just a precaution, Harry you…"

"Absolutely not! I won't have my son flying out and harassing another airliner!" Diana fumed, crossing her arms on her chest. "This is going to be the fourth one that you wanted to board Harry! Honestly, they are just regular passenger airlines! I'm perfectly fine, and I can defend myself." Diana said, her patience wearing thin at their over protective bearing. Harry and Bruce looked at each other and rolled their eyes in understanding, women always downplayed threats.

"Fine, I'll increase altitude to 80 thousand feet" Bruce said and pulled on the controls, causing the batwing to gently rise through the clouds and to thinner air. Diana sighed and looked at her son. "Harry, when will your friends join us?" she asked as she chewed on a piece of sweetened dried mango, her current must have food. Half of her luggage was full of it, and she couldn't get enough of the dry, sweet and chewy snack.

"Kara will go with me and pick them up mum, I'll probably take the VSTOL Lance jet since that one has stealth capability." He said as he looked back at his mother fondly, before resuming his duty of tracking possible threats as he sat on the copilot's seat. Kara grinned at her boyfriend with an amused expression; she was sure now that he would be worse than Bruce when she gets pregnant with their baby. Even now he was protective of her, what more when they start a family in the not so distant future?

"Agreed, and it would still maintain the secrecy of paradise island's coordinates by avoiding tracking satellites. I'll call Alfred and have delivered to watch tower 2." Bruce said as he looked ahead, with a serious expression on his face. He would not drop his guard until they land at the island. "Were nearly there honey, I'll start the descent slowly. How are you feeling? Tired? Stressed? If you want I could have Harry get you anything." Bruce said and Harry nodded eagerly, he wanted to help his mother as comfortable as possible during her pregnancy.

Diana groaned softly and Kara grinned again, this was so amusing! She tapped the older Woman affectionately on her arm giving her a "poor you look", Bruce and Harry were certainly over reacting even to Diana's simple cough or sneeze, sending the Wayne men into a frenzy calling doctors and medical experts. The Amazon princess glared at Kara and said out loud so that the Wayne men could hear her clearly. "Don't worry Kara, when the time comes that you get pregnant with Harry's baby, Bruce, me and Clark would be acting the same, or worse. And don't forget your soon to be grandmother in law" Diana smiled in satisfaction as she saw Kara's eyes widened and a blush ran through her cheeks. She was sure that Harry had one, but she couldn't see as he didn't turn around.

"Yes Diana" Kara said weakly, having a super protective Harry was bad enough, but to include her boy scout Kryptonian cousin, future scary father in law and a baby obsessed Amazonian Queen made it worse for her. It was daunting, but that scenario would not come until a few more years. She smiled at the thought and fingered the promise ring Harry gave to her when he came back from Hogwarts. She remembered the day fondly, it was perfect, and oh so romantic.

**Flashback:**

_Harry was sitting beside Kara while she leaned her head on his shoulder, relishing the feeling of her boyfriend so close. She had picked him up from the train station, and since they have a few hours to spare, they went to the park to relax and explore London. After spending an hour shopping, the couple headed to a nearby park to cool down. Harry looked at the various couples spending their day in the same park, and looked at his Kara who was about to fall asleep in his arms._

_He was excited to have a new sibling to play with and take care of, and he was genuinely happy for his parents. He wanted what his mother and father have, a partnership that makes them both content and happy, and better people. He hoped Kara and him would have the strong bond his parents had, based on respect, trust and love. He already loved her, and he wished for a symbol, proof that he and Kara were committed to each other. He noticed he was changing, and these new emotions were confusing to him. He felt a strong urge to kick some of the boy's butts who were eyeing his Kara when they were still at the platform. It was weird, as he never felt such a strong emotion last year when his Kara went with them to the train. Harry wanted to show to the world that Kara was his girlfriend, and when she noticed his scowling face at the leering boys, she laughed and said he was beginning to feel jealousy, and it was normal for a couple to have these emotions. It only meant that he was growing up._

_He suddenly remembered the old ring Nicholas Flamel gave him and fished it out of his pocket. It was an odd ring, completely green with a disc at the front, with the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps etched in the surface. Whenever he touched it, his skin felt warm, like a comfortable flame was licking his palm. It was a simple design, and Harry wished its shape was more suited to Kara, for he planned to give it to her. Looking around to make sure no one was watching he clenched his hand at the ring willing it to change by shaping it with a wandless transfiguration spell. He pictured the image of the design he wanted, and as he began to cast the spell, he infused weaves of his own lantern powers as Nicholas had taught him. Harry's hand glowed green and he felt a slight drain in his power before it rapidly filled up again. The ring started to shift and twist under his fingers, and when he opened his palm he inspected the newly designed ring with a critical eye._

_It was exquisite, and it has adopted a silver metallic color with a green tinge whenever light reflected on its surface. The band was thinner, with weaves of silver intertwining to form the Green Lantern symbol. A small gleaming green jewel sparkled, housed in the silver design. Nodding in approval, he turned to his sleeping girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. _

_Kara's eyes opened as she felt the kiss and looked up at Harry with a warm smile. "That's a nice way to wake up Harry. Are we going?" She asked as she looked at her watch to check for the time. _

"_No, I just wanted to give you something, a present." Harry said and Kara perked up and said "Present? Wow! What is it?" She sat straight up and looked at him with an excited expression, as she always loved surprises, the good ones anyway. _

_Harry sat up straighter and moved in front of her, and he opened his palm to show his gift. Kara's eyes widened in surprise and she placed both hands over her mouth in shock at the unexpected gift. The ring was beautiful, detailed and had a very feminine design. It had an unusual green tinge whenever the light caught its smooth surface, which was unusual but she loved it nevertheless. A green jewel with a brilliant shade of green was the very center, and Kara didn't know what type of stone it was. Still, it was from her Harry and she was fascinated at the unknown stone, it was certainly unique, like her young boyfriend._

"_It's a symbol, for us, like a promise that someday, we too would start a family, like my dad and mum." Harry said softly, suddenly shy and unsure if Kara would like his impromptu gift._

"_It's beautiful… put in on me Harry." Kara whispered, her eyes moistening a bit at the sweet gift her boyfriend had given her. Harry took her left hand and slipped the ring on her middle finger and kissed her hand with affection. Kara shuddered as she felt a rush of power, it felt like whenever they would fly to space, with Harry enveloping her with his green aura. The feeling died down quickly and Kara, unable to control herself, lunged at Harry, sending them both to the ground. _

_Kara leaned in and gave Harry a sweet, passionate kiss and he responded, nibbling her lower lip. Kara moaned and kissed Harry harder, glad he was now responding to her feminity after such a long wait. Finally they broke off breathing hard, leaning on each other's foreheads. "I love you Harry" Kara whispered and stroked his cheek with her left hand, now gleaming with a ring. She ran a thumb over his cheek and Harry relished the feeling, closing his eyes for a moment. "I love you too Kara" Harry said softly. "This is my promise to you someday we will be like mom and dad, raising our own children when we get older." Kara smiled at the thought of the future, and leaned down seeking out his delicious lip._

_As soon as Diana saw the ring on Kara's left hand, she burst to tears as she was usually prone to tearing up when feeling strong emotions. "Oh my baby boy! You're growing up so fast! And you Kara! you'll be my new daughter in law!" Bruce meanwhile looked on proudly at his son, he smiled at the thought of having a kryptonian as a daughter in law. After the tearful welcome at Wayne Manor, Diana and Bruce began to refer to Kara as daughter, and she blushed at the new term of endearment, but she liked it._

_The justice league was surprised at the news, they were still so young, and yet they were already committing themselves to each other. The females thought it was romantic, and they confronted their respective boyfriends asking why they didn't give them rings. Some like Siren looked at Green Arrow with a raised eyebrow that said "Where's my ring?" while Question made a stupid story to Huntress on engagement rings being part of some evil plot to take over the world._

**End of flashback**

"There it is, Paradise Island" Bruce said and Kara and Harry looked on eagerly, this was their first visit of the island, and from the stories from Diana and the rest of the league who managed to come there they couldn't wait to land.

The island itself was beautiful, surrounded by reefs and sandbanks from either side, making waves that reach its powdery white beach small and gentle. Lust forests surrounded a gleaming white city, with towering white marble spires dominating the skyline. A mountain was at the very center of the island, and its tip was covered in feathery mists. Dominating the whole island was a beautiful palace, and a white tower that shined brightest in the sun was on top of it. This was truly paradise, a land blessed by the gods.

Harry could understand why the Amazonians were content to live here, rarely venturing outside to man's world. After experiencing the grit and grime of Gotham and Metropolis, Harry would want to live here except that he had a duty to protect Earth. He gazed at his smiling mother and his admiration for her grew leaps and bounds, she had sacrificed a life of paradise to save man.

Kara squealed at spotting the white powdery beaches, and said "Harry, I hope you brought your swimming trunks, we have to try the beach!" Harry looked at the gentle waves lapping the beach and said "Yeah I brought one, that's beautiful." The batwing descended gently, with Diana directing Bruce where to land. Harry could see a courtyard where several Amazons surrounding it, and assumed that was their landing spot. The batwing landed softly, and the ramp extended, and Diana rushed out of the craft, eager to greet her mother. Harry and Kara carried their luggage, with Bruce shutting down the Batwing's systems.

"Mother!" Diana said as she was hugged by the Amazonian Queen, and Hippolyta smiled at her daughter with a proud and happy expression. "Greetings Diana, and welcome home. How goes your pregnancy?" she asked as she patted Diana's small bump, as if urging her new grandbaby to grow faster. "It goes well, mother, Bruce and Harry are very… protective of me." Diana looked back to her husband and son with Kara, struggling with several boxes of Dried mangoes.

"Harry! come here and greet your grandmother!" Hippolyta demanded, and Harry stepped forward and was engulfed by strong royal and immortal arms. "Hi grandmum!" Harry managed to say as his face was engulfed by his grandmother's bosom.

"Ohh! You have grown so tall! And so handsome!" Hippolyta said as she lifted Harry of his feet, looking at him properly. She set Harry down after kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair fondly and looked at Bruce. "Come here brave Dark Knight, husband of my Daughter. Give your mother in law a hug"

Bruce stepped forward and was embraced by Hippolyta and after a brief hug she turned to Kara. "My goodness! Little Kara! Look how much you have grown! A very beautiful lady now, I see. And my future granddaughter in law! This feels my heart with joy, and Hera smiles upon us." She swept forward and kissed Kara in each cheek, it was the traditional for women on the island to greet each other. "I want grandbabies soon, child" she whispered and smiled evilly, making Kara blush. The Amazonian Queen smiled evilly, she wanted grandbabies very much, her palace already had baby rooms constructed.

After the fellow Amazonians excitedly greeted a pregnant Diana, they welcomed her family especially one Harry Apollo, the savior of the world, the child looked on by favor by all the gods. Harry blushed at the attention, as he was passed from one warrior woman to another his cheeks smarting from the pinches and his ribs bruised from all the hugging. If it weren't for his lantern augmented strength, he was sure he would have a broken rib by now.

Hippolyta invited them for the welcoming feast, the island celebrating the visit by her champion. Harry found the Greek white robes his grandmother forced him and Bruce to wear awkward, he was unaccustomed to wear what he dubbed girly skirts. It reached mid thigh, as was the custom for men's fashion, but Kara found it appropriate and she begged Harry to continue wearing it. Harry could never say no to Kara, and grudgingly agreed. He found the robes to be comfortable though, as Themyscira was hot and humid, a surprising change from the cold region of Scotland. He looked at Kara's dress and secretly admired her clothes, she was wearing a robe that was hung on one shoulder, showing her bare shoulders and lithe figure.

After a satisfying feast, with Hippolyta doting on Harry and making him eat various dishes from the table, she allowed her grandson to go to explore the city and meet its eager citizens. Diana agreed, Themyscira was one of the safest places on earth, and she wanted her son to experience her culture and the land she grew up with.

Harry walked with Kara, his unfamiliar Greek sandal strapped to his lower legs crunching on the pebbles of the city's streets. Kara looked around eagerly, spotting the various armors and spears displayed on the stores eager to test them out. Many Amazonian citizens looked on curiously at the couple and some went to talk with them, exchanging pleasantries and inviting them to their homes. Harry looked at Kara fondly as they walked and said "This is the life." Kara kissed him fondly at the lips, their next stop the pristine white beach.

****************************************

After spending their day buying trinkets and clothes, Harry spotted a crowd on one of the city's numerous squares, where they heard cheering and applause from the female crowd. "Let's check it out" Kara said and they walked nearer curious at the spectacle. Two warriors were fighting with swords, clashes rang out from the impact of their blades. Harry looked on curiously and noticed that they were not out for the kill, the directions of the strikes were not lethal, just a sword injury that could be healed quickly.

The warrior with a red plumed helm finally parried a swing and the other woman's sword flew out from the jarring impact. The crowd clapped in appreciation at the show of skill and grace, while the victor looked around for another opponent. "By Hera, Harry!" the warrior shouted at the crowd and Harry looked on, confused. The warrior took of her helm and Harry grinned, recognizing the face. "Auntie Helena!" He said and strode forward and hugged the warrior, one of his mother's close friends that visited her from time to time. She babysat Harry when he was a child and sometimes gave him sword training at the manor.

"Harry, I was not at the welcoming feast, I was on duty at the Tartarus gate at the time. Look how much you have grown! And the robes are very fitting." Helena nodded in approval. "See, I told you Harry, it suits you, not girly at all." Kara added and Helena gave a smile at Kara. "Good to see you, Kara Zorel. How is man's world?" she asked and Kara shrugged and said "It's the same, Helena, the usual disasters and emergencies, but we have our duty to protect it."

"A noble duty it is, Kara. Now, harry, how long since we last had a spar? You were only 10 if I remembered correctly. Are your skills still sharp?" she asked, grinning at the boy she considered a nephew. Harry grinned and nodded his head, eager for a spar with his auntie and glanced at Kara. "This will be fun!" he said and Kara smiled at her boyfriend, he was hyperactive now from all the sweet desserts his grandmother fed him.

"Alana, please let Harry borrow your sword, you will see the skills of the son of Themyscira's champion." Helena said, and the defeated warrior moved to draw out her blade from the scabbard when Harry interrupted them.

"Don't bother, Auntie, I have one." Harry said and Helena and Kara looked at him, curious at where he was hiding a sword from his short Greek robes. Harry held out his hand, and summoned his sword.

Helena and Kara, along with the rest of the crowd dropped their jaws in shock as a gleaming, ornate sword appeared in Harry's hand. The sword glittered in the sunlight, with complex runes carved around its hilt, guard and into the silver blade. Harry never really looked at the sword in proper light, and now he appreciated its majestic design under the full sun. "Nice" he said admiring the blade and made practice swipes into the air, the blade humming at it sliced through the air.

"Harry, where did you get that awesome sword?" Kara asked, eyeing the beautiful blade. Several Amazonians agreed at the comment, murmuring amongst themselves. They were a society of warriors, and prided themselves on having weapons unmatched in the world, but this beauty seemed to make their own proud blades look like practice swords.

"It's a gift, Kara. I'll tell you about it later. Sorry I forgot with all the excitement of coming here, I haven't debriefed you about what happened at school." Harry said and he turned to Helena. "Shall we auntie? I haven't had much practice with this sword, and it will be nice to get a feel for it."

Helena smiled and unsheathed her own blade, and held up her sword over her head in an attack position. Harry meanwhile dropped to a low guard, and relaxed his breathing, just as Helena taught him. The two opponents eyed each other, waiting for one to make the first moved. Harry was tiring from the waiting game and decided to look lure Helena by turning his head to the side to look at Kara. Helena took the bait and attacked at that moment, running towards him in full sprint. Harry moved to meet her, and the overhead swing of Helena clashed with Harry's swing from below. Helena's grip on her sword buckled, and her eyes widened in surprise at her opponents strong swing.

Helena knew that Harry was strong for a young boy, and she deliberately withheld her strength as she did whenever she practiced with him before. But now, his strength amazed her as she was pushed back a few feet from their first clash. She smiled, her little Harry had grown up, and is still growing to a powerful warrior; she was sure of it. She smiled and now she was going to use her full Amazonian strength to determine how strong Harry had become.

Harry rushed forward after the first clash and lunged a swipe to his opponents thighs, but Helena skillfully dodged to the side and kicked him in the leg. Harry fell down at the unconventional attack, and rolled quickly just as a blade strung where his shoulder had been. He stood up and grinned. This was so much fun!

Helena turned to attack, she too was smiling as she swiped her sword at Harry's chest, but Harry parried the blow and struck with a swipe at her arms. She blocked the attack, and struck again, this time aimed for a shallow cut at his neck with a quick thrust. Harry leaped back, dodging the thrust, and while her guard was dropped, moved in for a slash at her chest. Helena did not have time to dodge, as she had overextended and instead used her bracer to deflect the strike from Harry. Her strong arm buckled at the force and she was pushed back again, the blade nearing her throat. She used her shoulder and knocked Harry back to regain her guard.

"You've improved, Harry, where did you learn such skills?" Helena asked as they both breathed heavily. The clash was less than 15 seconds, but they were both sweating at the swift and strong duel. "I practiced whenever I can, Auntie, I haven't forgotten your lessons." Harry said, as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. They eyed each other again, and both rushed at each other at the same time.

The dance of the blades was swift and graceful, and Helena was truly enjoying herself, proud of her apprentice's skill. Thrust and swipes, parries and blocks were exchanged at a rapid pace as each opponent aimed to draw first blood. After a few minutes of rapid exchanges, Helena was getting tired, Harry although he still lacked skill, his strikes and slashes were powerful, the sheer kinetic power he generated from his attacks were bone jarring. Helena just deflected them to the side, unable to match Harry's power. She was skillful and had more experienced, using her knowledge to get the upper hand during the clash, but noticed Harry was copying her movements, and improvising, adding techniques to compensate for his slightly shorter reach. He was improving, rapidly.

Kara and the Amazons watched in awe at the two, they were giving their all now, and soon one would surrender as they noticed both were tiring quickly. Their breaths were heavier and drops of sweat poured on the packed dry earth, but their speed never slowed, it had even increased. Kara never really paid attention whenever Harry practiced his sword forms, as her skin was invulnerable and preferred hand to hand combat, but now seeing her boyfriend move so gracefully, she wanted to learn.

Helena was breathing heavily, and her arms were aching, she was sure she would have bruises tomorrow from Harry's powerful attacks. She had to end this now, she didn't want Harry to win, for she was afraid it would only make him complacent about his sword skills. He could be better and even surpass her, and she vowed to train him to be the best. The captain of the Amazonian elite guard looked at her young opponent and decided the next clash would decide the victor. She summoned all her strength and will and ran full sprint at him, her sword in the low guard position. Harry crouched down and copied her, moving his sword to a low guard. Their blades struck, and a loud clash was heard from the streets. Helena's blade cracked, and her eyes widened in surprise. But Amazonian steel held true, and the sword did not break in two. Helena directed both their blades to the ground and used her sword as leverage as she leapt of the ground. Harry looked on surprised, he had never seen that move before. As Helena reached maximum height from her leap, she pulled her sword off the ground and sliced Harry's cheek. Harry's blade was still embedded in the earth, and this millisecond of delay proved crucial, as he was unable to parry the swift slice. Both fell down on the ground, panting as the growing audience cheered and whistled at the impressive display. Diana's son had fought the captain, and almost defeated her.

"That was new" Harry said as he breathed deeply as he turned to his side to look at Helena. She too was lying on the ground, breathing heavily, her eyes closed. "I have never used all my skill and strength before Harry, you nearly defeated me." Helena said, smiling as she opened her eyes to look at him. "You will soon surpass me, you need stronger opponents to improve your skill and move to a higher level."

"Skill wise yes, but I haven't used even a fraction of my total power." Harry admitted as Kara ran towards him, helping him up. "But I couldn't find a stronger opponent than you." Harry said as he walked towards Helena and helped him up, while Kara held his sword in admiration. Other Amazonians crowded around her, wanting to take a closer look at the sword. "Great Hera" Helena breathed out. She knew of Harry's Lantern powers, and if he combined that with his skill, he would be a powerful force in the world.

********************************

Ares, God of War looked on in approval, Diana's son was technically his grandson and he was eager to see Harry's future battles. He was Apollo's chosen, true, but his sheer destructive capability was awesome to behold. Ares no longer aimed for the Amazonian's destruction, for he had a new interest now. Harry is a fitting grandson, and he admired his stand for honor and justice, something Ares respected, aside from the skill in battle Harry possessed. He was surprised that his new favorite champion had not used even a fraction of his power. If Harry was looking for a stronger opponent, perhaps he could challenge him to a friendly duel, and see for himself the true might of his grandson.

Harry was indeed favored by the Gods, Zeus approved of Harry's decisions regarding fairness and humility, while Hera doted on what she considered her great grandson, even giving her blessing to visit Themyscira. Apollo gloated around Olympus boasting about his champion and namesake, for he was the epitome of Justice and Light. Ares himself approved of the boy, but they needed him to become stronger, for he would be among the champions of the earth. A war was brewing and the Gods needed their champions, a war that would decide the fate of the entire planet. Death and destruction would come where the Boy walked, and Ares grinned, anticipating the battles to come, such was his business, for he was the God of War.

********************************

The next few days were the most relaxing for young Harry, as he and Kara lazed around the beach, eating the delicious fruits and berries the Amazonians had in their gardens. Sometimes Hippolyta, Bruce and Diana would come, watching Harry frolic among the gentle waves, happily chasing Kara as they teased and played in the surf.

Harry became more affectionate with Kara, cuddling with her in the sand whenever they were lounging around. In truth he was now experiencing new sensations in his body, whenever he watched Kara in her skimpy bikinis. His heart would tighten, and he felt a strange stirring in his loins. He already knew about reproduction and hormones, but experiencing these changes personally was confusing him.

Kara emerged from the sea and waded towards where Harry was sitting on the sand. Harry admired her curves, and he watched droplets from her body fall down tracing her contours. He swallowed again and decided to confess to his Kara about it, he trusted her above anyone and he knew she wouldn't make fun of him if he told her what was happening to him. He gathered his courage and decided to confess to her.

"Hey honey! You must be thinking deep stuff again I saw your brooding face when I was swimming." Kara said as she lied down beside her boyfriend. Harry didn't look at her and just continued to stare at the sky, a bit embarrassed about what he was to say. "Kara, I need to tell you something…" Harry said, finally turning his head to see her face. It was cowardly to confess to someone without seeing their eyes, he thought.

"Yeah? C'mon, spill!" Kara said as she turned to her side, her head resting on her elbow to get a better look at Harry. This unfortunately exposed her figure and Harry eyed her up and down, making what he was about to confess harder, literally.

"I think I'm growing up Kara, physically. It's so difficult, whenever I see your smiling face and beautiful eyes my chest tightens, and when some boys look at you I wanted to crush them with my power… and… whenever I see you now at the beach wearing that suit… I feel strange sensations in my body. I think I got aroused." Harry said, whispering the final part.

Kara listened to him, and she smiled gently, to show she understood. Her growing boyfriend was just too sweet sometimes, to sweet for his own good even. She moved on top of him, straddling his tummy and she lowered her face to his. "That's normal Harry, and I think it's very sweet for you to tell me that. I'm glad you're going through these changes, this only means our relationship will head to a new level. You're just reacting to me and it's really flattering. I think you're sexy too." She smiled and kissed him softly at the lips.

After they parted, Harry lifted a hand to caress her face and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes at his touch. "But I also felt jealousy Kara, was that wrong? It's like I have no trust in you to be loyal to me when I see these boys looking at you." Kara laughed and leaned closer. She extended her legs until she was lying on top of him. She crossed her hands over his chest and placed her chin on them.

"Don't you think I felt that too? Whenever I saw those British girls eyeing you I wanted to vaporize them. But I knew I could trust you, and you said you love me." She smiled, staring at those beautiful green eyes. She lifted her left hand, showing the promise ring Harry gave her, and they both looked at the beautiful green gem as it gleamed in the sun. "And you know Harry, were practically engaged now, we're just waiting for the right time to get married. So grow up Harry, because I am waiting for you. Besides, your grandma wanted Grandbabies to spoil right? We'll give her plenty" She said and Harry nodded, and showed her one of his brightest and most charming smiles, only reserved for her. He placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her face closer to his for a kiss.

Behind the bushes, Hippolyta pumped her fist and said "Yes!" Grandbabies were coming her way, as Diana and Bruce agreed that their future child would be raised on her island during the baby's early years. What was better than a thousand immortal nannies guarding their precious baby?

Christmas was very different this year, for Harry usually associated the Holiday with snow and the cold winds. Now he was in a tropical island, warm with cool breezes refreshing him during the night. Themyscira and her Amazon citizens did not celebrate Christmas, and instead the Wayne family had a small dinner with Kara and Hippolyta to celebrate their tradition. After a simple but peaceful dinner, Kara and Harry headed down to walk at the beach, as was their habit now since they landed at the island.

Kara was now snuggling with Harry, happy that her boyfriend was responding to her physical touches. "Hey Harry, when are we going to pick up Hermione and Daphne?" She asked as she rested her head on his firm developing shoulders. He always had that scent that she loved, and when she asked him what cologne he used, he did not provide any answers. She took a great sniff and sighed, he always smelled good, and she was puzzled for she never saw Harry use a body spray or perfume, she was determined to find his secret though.

"On the thirty first, I think. The VSTOL Lance would arrive here, Zatanna would be piloting it. The Lance is not as fast or as maneuverable as Dad's batwing, but hey that's only for mom." Kara smiled at the thought, Wonder Woman, the league's most experienced female fighter was treated as a porcelain as if she could not crush skulls with her bare hands.

"Anyway, I made a new friend, I think, her names Luna. She gets bullied a lot, but I put a stop to that. Honestly, bullying her because she's different?" Harry grumbled and Kara stroked her boyfriend's back. He really is too sweet for his own good.

"She's a mystery, that one. Aside from you, she knows more about me and my past than Hermione or Daphne." Harry said, as they stopped near the surf as the waves gently lapped at their ankles. He nudged Kara to sit down and they did, enjoying the feeling of the waves massaging their legs.

"How!? That information is level 1 classified!" She asked in concern, surprised for Harry was very good at keeping crucial information private. He never slips up, even once.

"She's a first year, very weird, but very interesting. She knows I'm not what I appeared to be, and she knows that I was once Harry Potter." Harry dug his toes on the soft watery sand as the surf came again, this time reaching their butts. Kara gasped in surprise, his past and birth name was one of the highest kept secrets, even she didn't know much about the significance of his name. Whenever she asked Clark, his expression would darken, and it was actually a bit frightening.

"Honey, what's so important about the name Harry Potter? Even I didn't know about your past before you arrived at Wayne Manor. Nobody explained that to me clearly, and all I know is the place you stayed before you came to us was bad for you." Kara asked, looking at his face for any emotion.

"I never really remembered much Kara, all I know is that it was cold there, very cold. And I remembered I was hungry most of the time, in a dark small place. I think my mind chose to forget those memories, it really was not a good place for me. Someday I plan to see where I lived until I was five. If we have the time Kara, can you go with me?" Harry asked and he felt his hand engulfed by Kara. "You don't need to ask Harry." She said as they looked out at the sea, sparkling under the moonlight.

****************************

Harry was jogging around the beach with his aunties and Kara, it was their morning warm up before drills and exercised. Harry and Kara were impressed with the Amazon's endurance, for a lap around the island was around 20 miles. They managed to keep up with the female warriors though, and that earned impressed smiles from his aunties.

A roar of jet engines echoed around the sky and the Amazonians tensed, drawing blades from their scabbards. "I thinks that's Zatanna, but she's supposed to come in the afternoon." Harry said, and he turned to Helena. "Do you mind if I check that out? It might be an attack on mom and I prefer to engage a threat well outside Paradise Island. Kara can you head to the palace and inform Bruce? "

Kara grinned at the protectiveness of Harry. The boy was more dangerous than a hornet's nest, protecting his mother. She felt sorry for those even considering an attack on the princess of Themyscira, for that would only provoke the most deadly force in the planet to respond. And after Harry was finished any threat would likely be vaporized, or sliced in two with that deadly sword of his. Kara nodded and flew off while Helena said "Ok Harry, you can check it out, but return immediately if you are unfamiliar with the threat. I don't want you getting hurt."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and since it was hot, he only placed a face mask as Green Power surrounded him. He jumped to the sky and waved to his aunties before disappearing through the clouds. The Amazonians exchanged awe struck looks at what they saw. The boy looked every part a young Greek god, with his green robes and aura of power surrounding him. Helena wondered how long their practice duel would have lasted if Harry had used his power.

Zatanna held the Lance to hover near the island, she was trying to communicate with Bruce but some barrier was interfering with the signal. She knew she just couldn't land, it would be disrespectful to Wonder woman's mother, and she wouldn't want to anger the queen of the Amazons.

"You're early Zatanna. Welcome to Themyscira" Zatanna heard a voice and looked at the front of the plane and saw Harry… in very nice Greek robes floating in front of the Lance with his arms crossed. He looked very fitting among the background of ancient Greek buildings of the city, like a god protecting his city and her people.

"Nice clothes Harry, yeah I know I'm early, but when Wally described to me those beautiful pristine beaches, I had to try it! So where can I land?" she asked and Harry said "I'll take care of you, you can shut the engines now." Harry engulfed the Lance with his Lantern powers and he flew towards the direction of where the batwing was parked. "Thanks Harry" Zatanna said as she shut the engines of before looking at the beaches from the lance's window. Gentle waves splashed towards a gentle sloping white sand beach, and Zatanna grew excited. Her tan would be the best among the League.

After everything was settled, the Amazonians stood down from high alert after learning that it was a female ally that had visited them. Harry continued his daily exercises and reading inside Themyscira's library. He also lavished his mother with comfort, obeying her every whim and fancy. Unfortunately, Diana's stock of sweet dried mango strips was gone, for Hippolyta became fond of them too, occasionally nicking a pack or two. Diana jealously guarded the remaining last packet of the sweet dried fruit, even assigning Bruce to guard it with his life. She begged Harry to buy her another set, and Harry, after he received a thick wad of dollar bills from his father, flew near the speed of light to the only known country that sold the sweet snack. The Wayne men would turn the world upside down if their Wayne Queen desired.

On the morning of the thirty first of December Harry and Kara left a happily tanning Zatanna on the beach as they made pre flight preparations. After checking everything was fine and in good condition, Kara piloted the craft off the ground. Harry punched the power throttle and the Lance disappeared after a flash of blue plasma exploded from her afterburners.

*******************************

Hermione and Daphne were waiting inside the airport terminal as Daphne's mum, Astoria Greengrass chatted happily with Mrs. Granger. Emma Granger was curious as to where her daughter was going to next, and Hermione answered that Harry would be taking them to a tropical paradise. Of course Hermione was speaking literally, they really were going to Paradise Island, whose very existence was blessed by the Ancient Gods of Greece.

The two were happily comparing their respective Christmas and the gifts they received, when Hermione brought up their favorite gossip topic: Harry Wayne's love life.

"It must be like a fairytale for Kara, to have such a wonderful boyfriend. She's so lucky…" Daphne sighed as she played with the strap of her bag. Hermione looked wistful, she hoped she would find love as sweet as Harry's. "Yeah, but you know Harry's one of a kind, I just hope he's not that unique and that there are other boys like him, certainly there are none in Hogwarts." Hermione said and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what Harry's girlfriend is doing right now with him… all alone in that Island Paradise…" Daphne trailed off imagining cheesy romantic scenarios, and Hermione sighed, she was responsible for this, having gifted her best friend a collection of romance novels. Of course since then Daphne's romance filled mind thought that the world was full of love and random people regularly burst into song.

"Hi Daphne! Hermione!" A tanned Kara said as she appeared beside the Grangers and the Greengrass women. Hermione and Daphne hugged their friend eagerly and the adults exchanged pleasantries with the ravishing 16 year old Kryptonian. After briefing the concerned parents about their plans and giving out a number for emergencies, an amused Kara and two excited females walked eagerly to the tarmac, near where the Helicopters were parked.

"Where's Harry? I thought he would pick us up personally?" Daphne asked as Hermione was mentally composing herself as they neared the Lance VSTOL jet. 'Oh no oh no oh no' she thought as they got closer. It was fine with her to ride the sleek jet, but with Harry piloting it… Wally's boasts of Harry's piloting skill scared her.

"Well, he was so excited to meet you, that he forgot to change" Kara said as she snickered. "He refused to go out of the plane as it's not really for this cold weather." The ramp opened for them as they neared the craft and the three boarded with Kara helping them secure their luggage.

"Harry! Come here and greet us!" Daphne said as she spotted the black hair sitting at the front of the plane. "Uhh no thanks! I'm fine right here!" Harry yelled back and Kara snickered even more. "Honey! C'mon over here! For me?" Kara asked him and she grinned wider as her boyfriend stood up from the pilot's seat.

"Oh my…" Hermione said as she saw Harry, forgetting about the dreaded flight. "Wow very sexy" Daphne said as she eyed Harry's tanned long muscular legs.

"They are not at all sexy! And stop looking at my legs why don't you?" Harry said as he walked between seats to reach them. Harry was still wearing his Greek robe and sandals, the short robe showing off his powerful thighs and legs, while his sculpted chest and arms flexed as he moved. Kara was one very lucky girl, even at this age Hermione could see the man Harry was turning into… and it was a very hot man.

As they exchanged hugs, which left both girls red and flustered, it was not every day that you best friend shows up looking like a young Greek god. Hermione was shook out of reverie when the Lance started rolling of the parking zone. "All right, everybody strapped down?" Harry asked as he pushed various buttons and took hold of the thruster control. "Yep" Kara said as she looked back at the two passengers, she grinned at spotting Hermione's bone crushing grip on the arms seat. Harry looked at Hermione and said "I heard how happy you were with Wally's take off. This one's for you Hermy."

Hermione's face whitened as she realized what Harry was planning. Before she could protest the Lance suddenly lifted off as its engines screamed into flight mode. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she felt the lance's nose tilt up facing the sky. "Oh crap" She muttered before Harry gunned the thrusters to maximum and felt her body pushed back to her seat. It felt like the seat was swallowing her, and her gut was left at the ground and that prompted her to scream "HARRRRRREEEEEEE"

******************************

Mr. and Mrs. Granger invited Astoria for a spot of tea at a quaint Tea shop that was near the airport. Emma and Astoria were chatting happily while Dan Granger looked around, bored of the Women talk. Suddenly he caught sight of a rocket pushing of from what appears to be the airport tarmac. "Em, when did the British government start launching satellites in Heathrow airport?" Dan asked, interrupting the women's conversation. Emma looked at the rapidly disappearing rocket and grinned. "That's not a rocket Dan, that's our Daughters ride." She turned back to Astoria resuming their conversation.

"Poor dear" Dan said before he grabbed a newspaper from the table and looked for the sports page.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Thank you for the reviews, constructive criticisms and suggestions. They really helped me in developing the characters' personalities and the plot. I am trying to balance the story, trying to integrate the better elements of Dc and Harry Potter's world of magic.

I also enjoy reading fan fictions, and if you can recommend me to promising new works, kindly email me. I'm not a slash fan though, just kick ass funny and action packed stories for me please. Don't forget the humor.

As Vanir suggested, I'm going to read every chapter aloud, even if people give weird looks on the beach. I'll look like an idiot that's for sure, but hey the suggestion's really good. Hopefully it would improve the quality of the tenses and punctuations. I'm lazy in editing old chapters, who want to be my beta? blueminous AT - that's my email, just contact me if you are interested and I'll mail you the old chapters, even scales of justice up to chapter 6 if you're up for it.

Chapter 12: **The New Year.**

"I don't like you" Hermione said as she struggled to regain her breathing. Harry grinned as he rubbed his ears after being blasted by Hermione's high pitch scream, she might be a relative of siren, he thought.

"C'mon Hermy! That was fun! And you didn't even cry like last year!" Daphne said as she calmed down from the adrenaline rush.

"You… you cried?" Harry asked, his smile got wider, Wally didn't tell him that. He was smacked on the shoulder by an amused girlfriend. "Don't tease her Honey" Kara scolded him gently as she smiled back at her two friends before focusing her attention on the Lance's flight instruments.

"Kara, what's that?" Hermione asked, as she noticed a beautiful ring on her friend's hand. It was beautiful and Daphne leaned from her seat to also get a closer look, and she gasped as she realized its significance. "Is that from Harry?" she asked and Kara beamed proudly, eager to show her gal pals her boyfriend's latest gift. She held up her left hand and showed the ring placed in her middle finger.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the two girls squealed in excitement as they grabbed Kara's free hand and inspected the ring. Harry rubbed his poor ears maybe both were related to Siren. Daphne sighed softly, the world was indeed in love, and she wondered if she would meet her true love in the near future.

"It's a promise ring given to me by my future fiancé here." Kara said as she smiled brilliantly at Harry who was looking straight out the window. Harry blushed a bit red and answered. "Well, I really love her you know? And I wanted to show her and the world how much my love for her is and how serious I am with this relationship."

"Awww…" The three girls gave him sappy, puppy looks and Kara couldn't take it anymore at Harry's public declaration that she leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. The Lance jet spun around and Hermione started screaming again.

The time spent in Themyscira was a blast for Hermione and Daphne. Hermione particularly loved spending time in Themyscira's ancient library, since most of the books in the library of Alexandria was transferred there before the library was destroyed. Daphne developed a particular fondness of the beach tanning since she spent most her previous summer on board the Wayne's huge yacht. Soon both girls sported healthy looking tans similar to Kara and Harry's.

There was an unfortunate accident though as Zatanna fell asleep while tanning and she only woke up at the sound of the Lance's engines. Her back was sunburned and she looked like Katma, like an alien with pink red skin all over her body. She was teleported out of the island and was now treated inside Watchtower 1's med bay.

All too soon for Hermione and Daphne, the days passed quickly if you were having fun. Kara spent most of the remaining time cuddled with Harry, he was now more affectionate and romantic that Kara allowed both of them to move to the groping stage, but away from prying eyes. Harry continued to practice training with his Father and the other Amazons, while Diana looked on proudly at her growing family and her son's friends.

**************************************

The term after the holidays were dull as students went back to their previous routine since the threat against them was clearly dealt with as the Headmaster announced in the start of term feast. One of the students, Draco Malfoy was now attending classes after his father spent thousands of galleons hiring tutors so that his son could catch up with classes. Lucius Malfoy the once arrogant and influential member of the board of Governors had resigned his post after a private meeting with Albus Dumbledore. Some speculated that he was forced to resign by the Headmaster, while the other rumors said that he was embarrassed that his son was enchanted by a dark artifact. Nobody knew though of what happened during the meeting, and parents and students could only speculate about it.

A frustrating development for Harry though was the new attention he was given by staff and older students, since he had been the one to expose Gilderoy Lockhart as a fraud and a sex offender. His carefully built up anonymity was slowly eradicated as teachers gave him special attention during classes, and as he noticed, observing him during his free time. He knew he had to be more careful whenever he went on patrol with Kara at the League, and he adjusted his disappearing acts to more random times.

Severus Snape had even given points to him during a lesson, as the Potions Professor clearly held a grudge against the Ex Defense Professor and enjoyed the young Wayne's rough treatment of the fraud. Several Pureblood families sent him letters of appreciation for rescuing one of their own and to Hermione and Daphne's amusement, sent him offers of betrothal for their daughters. Harry took these events with hidden frustration, as he politely declined the letters given to him by female purebloods, some who were even in their seventh year.

Meanwhile Albus struggled with his pet project, as the prophesized boy's brain proved impervious to learning. The headmaster even tried a counter charm to the spell on the boy's brain in a desperate effort to cram knowledge into the thick head. But the headmaster's will was strong and Neville Longbottom started to learn, and he now had third year's knowledge of Herbology, much to the Headmaster's frustration. His marks went up though, except for potions where he still resided at the bottom of their level, competing with Crabbe and Goyle for the humiliating spot.

*********************************

"The body should be able to deflect and Lantern power force attacks now. I spent quite a bit of money researching and shielding your armor." An electronic voice said to the bald man on a wheel chair.

"That was my money you spent" the bald man sneered as he looked at the suit. "Good… what about the Kryptonite based power systems?"

"Similar to mine in every aspect: enhanced agility, strength and speed. No Kryptonian would ever get near you. I don't know why you are doing this, the girl has a powerful guardian, and we had been warned." The voice replied.

"My business is my own Metallo, and I paid you to shut that metal mouth of yours." Lex Luthor turned off the screen as he was lifted off his wheelchair by mechanical arms. The huge metallic contraption carried him to the open suit and, sitting him gently at the core. Systems powered up immediately and the hulk of a robot stood up, ten feet in height with a massive body and arms that could crush any Meta human skull. White eyes flared green as Luthor experimented with its capabilities, crushing his titanium desk with ease. He smiled and walked towards the window, he had a trap set up and a bait to catch.

********************

Supergirl and Huntress were patrolling Metropolis since Superman and Batman, along with the heavy hitters had gone off world in a response to help contain a resurgence of man hunters, the defunct Lantern Corps' predecessors.

"Quiet night huh" Huntress said as she landed on a roof. Supergirl landed beside her and said. "Yeah I hope this continues, I have some exams in the morning, this girls needs her sleep too you know."

"You'll get used to the night shift; spend a night in Gotham and your going wish you were stationed at Metropolis. Poor Nightwing though, he has his hands full up there."Huntress said as she peered down the empty street, looking for signs of trouble.

A particle blast came out from behind them and Kara protected her partner's back with her body. "That's going to sting later." She said as they faced off against a colossal monstrosity. Huntress nodded in thanks as she jumped away and drew her bow and aimed a shot at the robot. She fired several arrows but the robot didn't appear to have a weak spot, her arrows not even making a slight dent on the smooth armor. The robot eyed her and with a surprising speed it leaped and landed beside her. Huntress attempted to jump away but a metallic hand caught her foot and she screamed as her leg was crushed.

She was let go immediately when Supergirl rammed at the robot, sending it a few meters back, but it recovered quickly and slammed a huge fist at Supergirl's body, sending her crashing down the pavement. The robot leapt down from the roof and Supergirl barely got away as a foot crashed where her head had been. She grew angry and decided not to hold back, this thing was as strong as Grundy!

With blinding speed she slammed a mighty right hook on its chest, making a huge dent on its thick armor, and sending the robot to the ground.

"My my, the little girl packs quite a punch." Lex Luthor's voice was heard and Supergirl's eyes widened in surprise. She had instruction not to deal with this beta class threat by herself. She touched her communications device on her ear, but she only heard static.

"You can't call for backup, Supergirl, my armored suit blocks signals for a kilometer in all directions. And your partner…" Lex looked at the roof where Huntress was unconscious. "She's out of commission. Stop fighting back, you are powerless against me."

Supergirl knew she had to flee, but she just couldn't leave Huntress at the clutches of this monster. Besides, she was among the most powerful in the League; she knew she could take him down. She jumped and flew directly at Lex, aiming a punch at the visor to shatter the irritating smile the villain had on his face. Lex smiled evilly, everything was according to plan, and the young inexperienced Kryptonian was behaving as he predicted. The breastplates on his dented chest opened and revealed the large chunk of kryptonite Crystal imbedded within the alloy frame.

Kara's eyes widened as she saw the hideous green glow, so unlike her Harry's bright green light. She tried to veer off but she was too close and her powers weakened. An arm snapped around her waist as she weakly struggled against the crushing grip. Her powers were fading at the proximity to the Crystal and she soon fell unconscious.

Lex smiled at his captured bait and activated the boosters on his back, and soon he disappeared into the night sky. The Apollo would soon come, and he would pay.

Huntress was dizzy from the excruciating pain in her mangled leg, but she struggled on gritting her teeth as she moved towards the ledge, only in time to see Supergirl in the clutches of Lex Luthor in his robotic suit. She still can't contact the watchtower as there was still interference broadcasted from their area. She hoped Kara could overcome this difficult hurdle. Finally the pain was too much in her leg and she passed out completely, lying on the rooftop.

**************************

Kara awakened to see that her hands were shackled by thick alloy bands to a steel wall. She struggled to break free but she still felt weak, her powers were not returning. She looked through the bars to see armed thugs watching her with lecherous grins, and she closed her legs so as not to give them a view up her short skirt.

"Don't bother escaping; this fortress was completely designed for Meta humans with super strength." Lex walked towards the bars, he was still wearing that hideous suit. "I specifically added Kryptonite Crystals in key Locations, so that its radiation constantly affects you."

"What do you want?" She said bitterly, she did not like chained to the wall, helpless.

"To lure you as bait, I want to destroy that junior partner of yours, that green lantern that took out my legs." Lex said as he looked on with pleasure at capturing his Arch nemesis' cousin.

"Apollo? You won't stand against him; he will just swat you like a bug. Run now Lex, while you still can before he removes your arms next." She grinned with feral intensity, as anger showed through her eyes.

"Really? However you will find I am prepared for a green lantern's power. Now to pass the time as we wait…" Lex leaned down to listen to the whisper of one of the large men. He grinned with evil delight as he eyed his bait. "My associates suggested that we have some fun with you. They find you quite appealing; this will no doubt provide quite the entertaining sight. Perhaps I too shall partake of the activities later, after they have ravished you quite thoroughly."

Supergirl's eyes widened in shock, she could not believe Lex Luthor would lower himself to such a sick level and submit her to this… depravity. It was every woman's fear, to be raped and tears started leaking out of her eyes. She would not beg though, her pride was the only thing she would not give them. The metal rustic gates opened eerily as the four men stepped towards her cell.

'Harry… Help me…' she thought. She could not bear this and she needed him. She wanted Harry, her sweet noble Harry to be her first, to start a family, to have a future. Her Harry, the bright beacon of justice and light, he was as much a symbol to the league as Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman. He always protected her, loved and cared for her, when she needed his comfort and help. Kara thought of his smiling face and warm smile and green eyes as a tear travelled down her cheek. She felt her cape ripped away as she was filled with fear. She screamed "Harry!!!"

****************************

Harry yawned and stretched as he finished his early morning exercises. It was a lazy Monday morning, and he was about to talk with Professor Flitwick about his electives for the third year. He had decided on Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, for he read in the brochure that these were the most academically and theoretically challenging subjects in the electives.

It took some convincing from Harry and Daphne, and finally Hermione relented, opting to take only two electives like them. How in the world that girl planned to take every elective was a mystery, as it surely would not fit in her schedule. He was amused when she wanted to take muggle studies, for she lived her childhood in a non magical environment. Maybe it was more appropriate with Daphne to take the subject, but the girl was fast learning and adapting to the non magical world when she hang out with Harry during the summer. He once spotted her loading a DVD of her romantic soaps on board the Lance jet.

As he walked back to the castle for a nice cool shower, he felt a pulse far into the distance. It felt familiar, it was a unique signature that he remembered he used when he customized the ring he gave to Kara… Kara! His eyes widened as he felt unease. Rapidly changing to Apollo, he focused on the signature as his body flared with green light. He needed to get there fast; he knew most of the Senior League Members were out of the planet. Bending his knees, he lifted off with a powerful leap and soon disappeared into the sky, as a furious wind blew from where he departed. His eyes burned with green intensity, and hoped his Kara could take care of herself until he arrived. Anyone who threatened his family would pay the ultimate price. He pushed even more power, and soon various clouds were vaporized at the blinding pace he set as he passed them.

********************************

Hagrid walked around the grounds with morning still in his eyes. He needed to collect some herbs and plants for Professor Snape's class this afternoon, and they were located deep in the Forbidden forest. Fang, his dog jumped and ran after various creatures hiding in the bushes. Hagrid yawned and he suddenly fell, and he skidded in the dirt until he stopped. Shocked, he immediately stood up and looked around. He stood around a massive crater, 30 feet in diameter and ten feet deep. Mounds of earth were scattered around with huge stones. He scratched his beard, wondering what magical creature caused this huge hole in the earth. He did not notice a gray towel with a gold W sewn in the fabric peeking out from the mounds of dirt.

***********************************

Kara screamed for Harry as the hands touched her bound frame when her ring pulsed with a familiar comfortable power. She turned her head and looked at it as the green point of light slowly enveloped her left hand and soon travelled all over her body encompassing her. The green power gave her a life support field, as the Corps had long ago, shielding them from the vacuum of space, energy discharges, even radiation.

Kara looked at the ring and her glowing green body in fascination, as the armed thugs suddenly leapt away from her, afraid of this new development. She felt easier to breathe, as if a huge weight was lifted out of her chest, and her normally sharp senses returning. She could see through the walls now as her x-ray vision returned. She struggled against the shackled and heard them crack. Kara grinned, her Harry, even though he was not here, was still providing a means to protect her, to shield her.

Feeling her old strength returning she broke free of the shackles and chains, tearing part of the wall with her. The would be rapists panicked, and collided with one another and the metal gate, locking them alone with a furious Supergirl, glowing in green light. Cries and pleas for retaining their manhood and nuts were soon heard from the dungeon as Kara savagely crushed their nuts and peckers. Later criminals and thugs would dub her as Super nut crusher girl, and would flee at the sight of her, clutching their groins protectively.

Lex stepped to his chamber to charge his Robot suit when he heard the cries of agony and moans from the halls below. Smiling at the thought, he headed to the heavily fortified cell thinking about the sick show he was about to watch and even join later. This would break Superman more, and push him to a rage that will soon discredit the league when he learned the rape of his cousin. He was stunned though at the sight as four crying men with bloodied pants moaned and crawled at the floor with Supergirl standing in the middle, smiling in satisfaction. She was glowing green, as were her eyes, like she was part of the Green Lantern corps.

"Impossible" Lex breathed out as he stared at the carnage. He could not help but wince at the thugs on the floor, and his massive robot hand unconsciously drifted to protect his metal groin.

Supergirl turned to him and eased through the thick bars, bending them like thin twigs. "Surprised? You would pay Lex, this was a new low, even for you for what you were about to do to me." Supergirl snarled.

"No matter, even my suit is prepared against Lantern attacks." Lex said confidently as he prepared for battle. He opened his plate armor to expose the deadly Kryptonite hoping that it would affect Supergirl, but she remained standing there with a stony expression.

"It won't work on me, Lex Luthor; I have the ultimate protection for Kryptonite Radiation." Supergirl said and she suddenly flew towards him and hit him with both fists, sending him crashing at the opposite wall. Lex was dazed, he thought that Supergirl would use green lantern force attacks but she used brute force. He stood up and his robot hand emitted a particle blast at Supergirl. But his opponent dodged to the side with her super speed and flew towards him again. No matter, his suit was still strong and backhanded the girl, sending her to the ground.

He aimed his particle gun at her hand, hoping to remove the ring when the old fortress shook, shaking the old foundation stones.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

Supergirl and Lex Luthor heard floors and walls being destroyed at regular intervals and the noise was growing louder. Kara smiled, while Lex looked around fearfully. Apollo was coming.

************************

A streak of green light flew across the skies, mountains and oceans were passed in milliseconds. Apollo spotted an old Castle and felt the ring he had given Kara emit its unique signature deep within its walls. Without even slowing down, he headed straight through, diving down vertically. The old fortress' defensive mechanisms kicked in, installed by Lex Luthor. It was useless though as beams and bullets just bounced of Apollo's blinding green aura. He streaked through the roof and the thick stone walls, creating huge holes in them, making them collapse. He felt where Kara's ring was and soon destroyed the last floor, appearing beside his Kara in a burst of flying stone and dust.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his Kara enveloped in a familiar green light, and he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was safe. His expression darkened as he spotted her torn skirt, white shirt and cape and looked at the source of moaning and cries. He saw four thugs clutching their bloodied groins and his sharp mind quickly assessed what had happened. He turned to the huge metal robot piloted by Lex Luthor with a furious expression as his eyes shined brighter with green light. His aura flared, and the force sent the Robot to skid a few feet.

"You will pay" He hissed as he stepped forward, in between Kara and the mechanical monstrosity. Lex eyes widened and he stepped back unconsciously, he was not sure if he could fight off two Meta Humans. His power indicated that his Lantern shields were up to 90 %, Batteries at 85%. He was ready to face off with this Apollo and prepared to square off. As expected, a green arc of beam leapt of from Apollo's arm, but it was immediately absorbed by the shield. Lex frantically looked at his readings and his eyes widened as he saw the numbers: Lantern shield 45%

He did not expect that such an attack was possible, he had observed and measured John Stewart's normal green lantern energy discharges and he theorized that his shields would hold. This attack was so powerful, that it immediately drained his reserves. He had to escape.

Turning quickly, he attempted to fly out the corridor to a secret passage when he found himself facing a massive thick green wall. It was not translucent as normal green lantern constructs, it was solid. He banged helplessly with his massive robot arms but it was no use, he was trapped. "Mercy!" Lex cried as he backed against a wall, away from the furious Apollo who was emitting strong gusts of Green Aura, flaring around his person like fire.

"I think not!" Apollo said as he stepped forward, walking purposely towards Lex. The villain raised his Particle weapon and all his firepower on the being, but it did not even slow him down, as he emerged from the smoke in perfect condition. Lex knew he was screwed now; it was like he was fighting a deity, a god even. Perhaps this was Apollo, the Greek God of Justice and Light himself, and not an ordinary Green Lantern. Desperate, Lex swung his massive arms intent on crushing Apollo's skull, but the god like being stopped both his hands with his bare hands.

"You were about to commit an unforgivable act on someone who is under my protection. Unforgivable!" Apollo thundered as he pulled both arms and tossed the robot suit to the ground like a toy. Lying on the ground, Lex brought out his Kryptonite edged blades from under both arms; he planned on using them to decapitate Superman. His prized blades that caused millions to manufacture were cleanly sliced in two by a flaming green sword Apollo now held.

'Yes he must be a god, wielding that sword' Lex thought as he watched his prized blades clatter to the ground. "This sick plan was authored by you Lex Luthor, and she was harmed by your hands." Apollo said as he glanced at Kara. He turned back to Lex and said "Your hands are mine now, such is the price for harming her." Apollo moved, and a few seconds later, the massive arms of Lex's Robot suit fell off, taking his own arms as they fell.

Lex screamed in agony from his cockpit as he now had cauterized stumps that were once his healthy looking and muscled arms. Suddenly he felt his cockpit door torn away from his suit, exposing his vulnerable chest to the avenging god. "Mercy…" Lex croaked, this time he was serious in asking for forgiveness, he would seriously quit now, as he properly learned his lesson.

"For the price of attempting to steal her innocence, Death is your reward." Apollo said and he angled his sword for a killing blow, aiming to decapitate Lex Luthor's head.

"Apollo… he's beaten now, he can't do any more harm." Harry heard Kara's voice and felt soft arms wrapping around his body. Harry faltered in his downward swing, he really wanted to kill this son of a bitch. "He wanted to rape you" Apollo said, gritting his teeth, and Supergirl hugged him tighter.

"Let go of your rage, love. They were not successful, for you have protected me. Justice has been served." Supergirl said and she felt her boyfriend's tense body relax. Apollo lowered the gleaming sword and quickly pointed it at Lex Luthor's throat, making the villain gulp in fear.

"Your life has been spared, Lex Luthor, thank Supergirl for her generosity. This is your last warning, harm a hair of her again and I will personally come to you and chop off your head, and send your poor soul to hell." Apollo said as his eyes brightened with green power, staring down the defeated man's eyes, making him wet his destroyed robot suit, something not even Superman or Batman had done.

"Let us go Apollo, Huntress needs us." Supergirl said and Apollo nodded, engulfing her green aura with his making it grow brighter and larger. Kara's torn uniform was suddenly covered by a green suit, similar to Katma's style as it showed of Kara's toned stomach. They flew of the collapsed fortress with a crying, broken man deep in its bowels. That was the last they would see of Lex Luthor, once proud villain, genius and arch nemesis of Superman.

The found an unconscious Huntress, and Apollo immediately waved his wand, applying a healing charm that Zatanna had taught him. They managed to contact the Watchtower, and Kara's green aura disappeared as she relaxed once in familiar surroundings, but both remained quiet. After giving a report to Jonn and Wally the two requested that they be transported to Themyscira, to consult Diana.

Jonn immediately agreed, he sensed that the two felt that the island could help them recover from their ordeal, for they see Themyscira as pure and untouched, something they craved in this day of dirty actions and sick minds. As the two left, Wally showed the emotions stirring inside him. his usual easy going nature replaced by a furious rage. He had known these children since they were in diapers, and by the gods he would kill whoever destroyed their innocence. The two young members disappeared in a white light, leaving an angry Justice League out for revenge.

******************************

As they appeared at the beach, Amazon guards waved them through after recognizing Apollo. The couple walked hand in hand as they walked through the sand, they wanted to feel the relaxing environment of the sea and the breeze to blow away the fears that were in their minds.

They took the long path to the Palace as Kara leaned on Harry, seeking his presence as a blanket of security. Harry hugged her tighter, as if he did not want to let her go after the horrible event. Kara only showed her emotions to Harry, and her strong persona crumbled once they were out of view of the sentries. Kara's sniffed as her eyes watered, until she couldn't take anymore and hugged Harry, throwing them both to the sand.

Kara cried as she remembered the feeling of helplessness, her near rape and the dirty, filthy hands that groped her. She suddenly felt dirty as she remembered it, and shuddered as her sobs grew louder. Harry leaked rare tears, something not even her parents have seen since they have adopted him. He wondered for the first time if it was worth saving the world if such men existed with them.

Harry suddenly felt himself pulled up by a now floating Kara, and they gently moved through the air to the surf and they landed just where the waves lapped at the pure white sand. Their bodies were engulfed by a wave, as both cried at what happened to them.

"They wanted to rape me Harry" Kara sobbed as tears fell down freely past her cheek. Harry's eyes glowed green at the unexpected rage he felt, but held the emotion down, Kara needed him. "But you saved me… the promise ring you gave me, it gave me protection… Oh Harry!" Kara cried new tears as she kissed her boyfriend and savior hard on the lips. Harry kissed her back fiercely, angered that those primates attempted to defile his Kara.

Waves crashed through their bodies, and both felt the water cleansing them, soothing their fear and anger. They held each other for a long time, taking comfort in each other's presence. Harry rose up and seated himself and Kara placed her head on his lap, relishing the feeling of protection his Harry provided.

"Kara… I'm turning dark. If it were not for you, I would have killed him, and I would enjoy it immensely." Harry said, voicing his greatest fear. Kara opened her eyes as she looked at the person she loved the most and as their habit she stroked his cheek with a raised hand. "You're not evil Harry… or a bad person. All of us has something dark within them, nobody's perfect. And I'm so proud of you for stopping when it mattered the most." Kara said as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"But I never wanted a person to die so much! He… He hurt you, and I wanted to make him pay." Harry argued as a tear single fell down his cheek.

"So did I Harry, I wanted to rip his heart with my bare hands. But who loses out in the end? I stopped you, my Harry, for I did not want you to suffer for the rest of your life, wondering if you did the right thing. Let fate decide if he will be punished, and I'm sure he will be." Kara said softly as she stroked away the tear from Harry's cheek. She smiled softly and said "I love you Harry." Harry looked at her with a possessive look that thrilled her, and he leaned down to kiss his beloved and precious Kara.

After a long moment, they both got up and walked slowly to the palace, they both knew they had reached a new level in their relationship, bringing them much closer if it was possible.

*************************

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione called out, looking for his friend at his dorm. Daphne was looking at the grounds where he usually trained, hoping she could find a clue as to where he went. They were supposed to have gone with him to Watchtower 1, meeting up with Kara after her patrol. Their friend though had disappeared into thin air.

"He's not there Hermione, although it looked like there's a new playpen for the immature boys. I think Hagrid dug a muddy pit beside the forest and now most of the boys are playing there." Daphne said as she sat down in one of the soft armchairs. "That Ron Weasley's face looked like he was seeing heaven when he saw the pit full of mud. He looked like he wanted to eat it!" Daphne shivered when she saw the boy's face… it was disturbing.

"How fitting, playing in the mud, very mature of them. And that Weasley… let's not think about him, I already ate breakfast and would like to keep the contents of my stomach, thank you very much. Anyway I think Harry might have an emergency that's why he suddenly left." Hermione said, she remembered that most of the senior league members were in some distant planet fighting. She thought Harry might be called in more to fill in for the missing members.

Daphne nodded, he felt a bit down though, she was eager to meet with Vixen, the Supermodel/Superhero was fun to hang out with.

"Oh pooh, I wanted to fly into space. I guess next week will be better." A voice said and both girls jumped like startled cats. They had set up silencing and perimeter wards, and that should have alerted them about eavesdroppers.

Hermione turned to the sound of the voice with a raised wand and her eyes widened in shock as she spotted the blonde girl sitting in a corner of the empty common room. "Luna? How did you get here?" Daphne asked and Luna gave her a look that made her feel stupid. How did she do that?

"Well, I was sitting in the corner trying my best not to inhale more grumby stulfkins when you both casted silencing charms and perimeter wards. I kept still so that it I would not collapse the wards." Luna said as she started playing with her wand, twirling it around her fingers like a muggle pen. Hermione eyed Daphne and they both nodded, this girl was really something, no wonder Harry found their new friend fascinating.

******************************

Diana fumed as she clenched her fists around quilt she was knitting. After listening to her son and future daughter in law's story, she herself wanted to don battle armor and kill that sick man. She breathed deeply to calm herself, she needed to be strong to her son, and help her daughter in law heal from this tragedy. Hippolyta was not helping at all, she despised this act more than murder and she closed her eyes to curb her legendary temper. Today was a time of healing, not of revenge and vengeance. But that man would pay, her warriors would see to that.

"Kara… my daughter in heart, be strong and keep faith. This unfortunate incident shouldn't have to be faced by a young woman such as yourself, but we can do nothing about the past except learn from it. You must overcome this, channel this fear to help you grow stronger. I know you are strong enough, daughter." Diana said as she gave a motherly smile to her son's chosen.

Kara smiled at the endearment made by Diana and she sniffed a couple of times as she snuggled beside Harry. She inhaled his familiar intoxicating scent, helping her calm down and move past the trying ordeal. Hippolyta gave her a reassuring pat in the arm and Kara smiled and nodded, thankful for the show of support from her future grandmother in law.

"Bruce and I along with your cousin tried to shield you from the most evil of men, sooner or later you will face such despicable evil. I had hoped it would be many years before you encountered such types of men." Diana said as she gazed at Harry and Kara.

"I myself encountered such men, my battle armor alone had earned their sick lust and perverted fantasies. I was shocked at first, and felt dirty at my mind filled with such thoughts. I wanted to return to mother and abandon the cause. However with the help of Bruce, Clark and the original League, I pulled through, even Shayera was a big help." Diana said, she was now smiling, and the warmth from her voice soothed their spirits. She truly was the epitome of the League's treasured values. Diana turned to his son and gave him her wise words.

"You are powerful Harry, the most powerful I have ever seen, and I could not find any other being to rightly wield that power than you. You have delivered justice when needed, and your actions today spoke highly of your strong will and strength of character. This was a great temptation you have faced my son, I myself admit if I had such strong will to hold myself back from dealing the lethal blow." Diana admitted as Hippolyta placed comforting arms to her daughter.

The family hugged each other, taking comfort in each other's show of support and solidarity. Kara smiled softly as she buried her dainty nose on Harry's hair, inhaling his scent. She still couldn't figure out what perfume or body spray he used, but she didn't care anyway as she had the source of the smell as her boyfriend. This was her future family, and she loved them with all her heart, pressure or no pressure for making great grand babies.

*********************************

Jonn Jones managed to calm down an angry Justice League, and he sighed in relief after a stressful day. He managed to turn off one of the javelins in time as Vixen and Siren commandeered it, intent on hunting Lex Luthor. The mystery of young Harry's power and numerous abilities came into light again, and he was puzzled at such strong cosmic might. He needed to talk to Dr. Fate again and clear a few things up.

He was not worried about Harry's intentions, he was good, a shining example to even the older members. He might be a bit brutal in retaliations in rare circumstances, but he was fair and just, just as his parents raised him to be. What he wanted to know is how to maximize Harry's potential, if he could discover unknown powers hidden and of this mysterious magic. Yes, he had a lot to ask about Doctor "Bobby" Fate.

*********************************

Dinner had just started and Daphne and Hermione's faces showed worry and concern about their missing friend. They knew Harry could take care of himself, he had killed an ancient basilisk without any help and he had very powerful friends in the League. Luna remained unconcerned though, but she assured the two girls that Harry would come back in time for dinner. When asked by Hermione how she knew this, Luna gave a dizzying explanation about some weird creature telling her, causing Daphne to giggle and Hermione to let out a groan.

Luna accompanied the two the whole Sunday, forming a strange trio and drawing strange looks from other students. It was rare to see a brunette, redhead and a blonde, all with different hairstyles hanging out together. To Hermione's delight, Luna was a bookworm herself, whenever she was not performing one of her strange habits.

The three formed a strange partnership the whole day as they studied, Daphne would tutor them both in Potions while Hermione took on Charms and Transfiguration. Luna provided insights into these subjects, occasionally asking questions on the purpose of adding an ingredient or the addition extra movement or incantation. This left the two older girls scrambling for papers as they wrote down new theories and possibilities to shorten the brewing time or wand movement. That Luna Lovegood was smart.

The three had finished reviewing and headed to the great hall for dinner when Luna suddenly looked outside and said "Harry." Daphne and Hermione pressed their faces on the window to look for any signs of their friend. Harry was not there, only a few students lounging at the ground while Hagrid carried huge logs of wood to chop for the fireplaces.

"He's not there, where did you see him again?" Hermione asked as she peered through the window.

"Who are you looking for?" Luna asked as she copied the two girls and squashed her face to the window just for the fun of it. She wondered how they looked like with their distorted faces, and got the answer when a small first year girl that was on the ground glanced to their window scream and run off to away from the hideous three headed ghoul.

Daphne let out a breath causing the glass pane to fog up. She said "You mentioned Harry! Where did you see him?"

"No, I didn't see him, he's still busy… I just said Hairy… I saw Hagrid's Hairy beard and wondered if the grufflekins lived there." Luna said, surprised at their eagerness to see their friend, but he had only been missing for a day. Luna grinned, this could be fun.

Hermione and Daphne groaned and they both hit their head against the glass. Unfortunately the glass was thin and it shattered, sending its broken shards to the empty field. Some of the students near the lake and Hagrid looked up at the source of the noise, and Hermione and Daphne ducked to avoid getting caught while Luna waved at her new audience. Daphne pulled her away from view and the three huddled under the broken window.

"Plan?" Daphne asked as she looked up at the broken glass, she didn't want to get a detention footsteps were heard at coming towards them, and it sounded like Professor Snape's regular long stride. "Run!" Hermione said and the two ran, pulling a happy Luna with them, excited at her new adventure.

"Relax Hermione, just start on your dinner, you have barely touched it." Daphne said as she absently played with her food, it felt weird without Harry around for dinner. "Fine" Hermione grumbled as she dug in, the roast potatoes smelled good anyway and she was hungry from all the worry about Harry. Daphne focused on her own food as well as she saw her friend cleaning out her plate. The two were busy eating when they heard a laugh from Luna.

They both ignored it at first, thinking she was playing with them again. The young girl kept saying "Harry" at random moments causing Daphne and Hermione to snap their heads at the entrance of the great hall. Luna kept repeating this entertaining gig a few more times and poor Daphne and Hermione couldn't help themselves as they looked again and again at the doors, snapping their necks in unison. Finally Hermione pulled out the book, intent on ignoring Luna's antics, and Daphne copied her.

"What's so funny?" Hermione said as she read a book on transfiguration theory. Like other Ravenclaws she read as she ate and elves had even provided bookstands alongside various dishes for the studious house. They certainly knew how to multi task.

"Oh I was sparring with Harry for the last piece of Potato, he certainly knew how to fork fight." Luna said as Hermione heard the clash of cutlery.

"That's nice…" Daphne absently said, as she turned a page on her Potions book. Hermione took a break from her reading to stab the last remaining baked slice of potato, they were really cooked well tonight. Her stab however was parried by another fork, and she narrowed her eyes and attempted to stab it again. The offending fork kept on interrupting her attempts until she finally looked up and yelled "Luna!" in irritation.

She fell back when she spotted Harry's grinning face and her eyes were wide open in surprise. Daphne wore a similar expression her face as she gaped at their missing best friend.

"Where were you?" Hermione demanded while Daphne hugged him with affection. "Hey I was only gone a day… I'll tell you later." Harry's eyes flashed quickly before his smile returned. Hermione nodded in understanding and she attempted a last ditch effort to stab again the potato. It was parried again and she narrowed her eyes in mock anger. She gave an on guard sweep of her fork, and the duel was on, while students and staff watched in amusement at the young ravenclaws' antics.

*************************

"That boy is very interesting." Albus said as he stroked his beard, and the other teachers nodded in agreement, even Severus Snape. He was happy since he was given the chance to teach Defense against the Dark arts, his favorite subject, and it also raised his salary significantly since he was teaching two subjects.

"Yes, he was really scary when I met him in the hallway as he headed towards Lockhart's office." Fillius added, he wished he could have been there when the boy confronted the sick pervert in his office.

"Indeed?" Albus asked curiously, while he knew that their ex defense professor was incompetent. He knew that no second year should have been able to overpower the adult wizard.

"What puzzles me is how was he able to overpower Gilderoy." Minerva said as she eyed her table, where the Weasley twins where now copying the second years fun antics.

"I saw him running around the grounds early one morning from my window. I assume he does that every day." Severus said as he sipped on his goblet, his face impassive as he looked at the childish actions… from the children.

"If I remember correctly, muggles use that as part of their physical training… so the boy is trained in muggle martial arts. Does he ever use them to intimidate his peers?" Albus asked in concern, he didn't want the boy heading towards the dark path.

"That boy is a model student!" Filius defended his favorite second year. "I have never heard of complaints from his other peers, except that he ignores some of the girls' advances and offers of betrothal. He studies all the time, and only interacts with his two friends. And from what I see, Lovegood might join his circle."

Snape agreed with this and said "He is also neutral, he never had an incident with my Slytherins, he sticks his own nose on his own business and stays away from school rivalries. My snakes also stay away from the boy, I think they actually respect him though I don't how he achieved that. I will investigate the matter."

Albus nodded, as his calculating mind pondered possibilities and future actions. The boy could perhaps be nudged to the light side. He was relieved that the young Wayne heir refused the betrothal contracts from the purebloods, as he would lose a potential ally who had vast resources in the muggle world. And the boy was handsome, and he wished that he could be the face of the light side, unlike Longbottom. He glanced at Neville and observed the slobber fest he and Ron Weasley were having.

He noticed the shy looks the girls from Gryffindor were giving the Wayne heir and he formulated a plan. A good girlfriend from a proper light family is what the boy needed to expand his small social circle of friends. But the Wayne heir already has a girlfriend, a powerful Kryptonian deeply in love with Harry Apollo Wayne.

***************************

The last term past swiftly and soon the foursome headed to their respective friends and families as they said farewell to each other. Hermione had plans to visit France with his parents this summer, and she would meet Fleur and her family on the airport. Daphne and her little sister Alana, along with her mother Astoria Greengrass would follow the Grangers a week later. Luna was excited as she would go with her father to hunt for the Snorcacks in Sweden.

Harry too was excited since his mother was nearing the end of her pregnancy. He was eager to cradle his sibling in his arms, and to play with the baby as he or she grew up. this summer was important for him too, as he would soon enter intensive training and all of his skills would be put into review by the Justice League. If he could perform well in his review, he could even be promoted to a regular member!

"See you in my birthday girls." Harry said as he hugged Hermione, Daphne and Luna. The three beamed and nodded eagerly as they left their separate ways. He was engulfed by his girlfriend, and they shared a sweet kiss earning a few wistful gazes from the females. "Let's go home Harry" Kara whispered, and the two disappeared among the crowds.

************************

A/N: Review please! What's a good name for a baby? Both male and female names. I haven't decided what gender Bruce and Diana's child will be. Has to have Greek meaning, but something that's not too unusual.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Now, thank you for the hundreds of suggested names, and I would like to commend Rusty32539 for his suggestion, Astraea. I was seriously considering the name Panacea from Berng. Alexandra is also a good name, it meant guardian of man.

Apologies for the delay, my laptop bag got screwed over by the Airline. Thankfully I got it back with a nice compensation package.

Chapter 13: **Welcome to the world.**

Royal Palace, Themyscira May 2 1993

Themyscira's Warriors are known for their warrior skill in combat and strict discipline. They never showed their emotions through their thick gold helms, yet most of them were biting their cheeks and hiding their grins at the amusing sight.

The Dark knight, as the Amazons called the bravest and most noble man on earth paced the courtyard with nervous and unsure steps. He would reach a tree and knock on it bark before walking back to the entrance of Diana's room and banging his head on the wooden door. His son Harry Apollo was no better as he kept on pulling precious leaves from his grandmother's garden. Now and then a scream would be heard from the window that would cause both Wayne men to jump up and snap their necks toward the direction of the door. Both wanted to come in but Hippolyta refused them entry when she saw how they were handling the pressure. Chaotic.

"Take deep breaths daughter! Deep Breathes!" Hippolyta's voice was heard through the window and Harry and Bruce also took deep gulps of air.

"Now exhale!"

The Wayne men let out breaths, and small smiles appeared on the Themysciran guards' faces.

"Inhale!"

Both men took again great gulps of air. The Amazonians were struggling to remain still now. Their rock hard discipline crumbling at the amusing spectacle as they watched the two males were walking around the courtyard like trapped deer,

"Exhale…. Yes that's it. Kara please hand the healer that towel…"

Bruce and Harry exhaled again and wiped both their sweaty foreheads.

"ARGGHHH!" Diana squeezed her mother's hand as she labored on. The contractions were getting more intense and occurred more the past hour. The baby was arriving soon.

"Where is my Bruce?! And Harry!?" Diana said as she gripped the hand of her mother while the healer wiped the sweat of her brow.

"Outside on the courtyard, they made such a ruckus that I sent them out." Hippolyta said as she gave a reassuring smile to her daughter.

"Send them in, please mother… O HERA!" Diana said as she arced her back in pain.

"Very Well, but they should know better than to behave like a confused pair of chickens running around knocking the monitoring equipment." Hippolyta sighed and motioned for one of the attending physicians to fetch the Wayne Men.

The attendant opened the door and called the two panicked males. When they heard that they were invited in, Bruce and Harry immediately rushed towards the door, crashing to each other and sending both tumbling down to the grass field. Bruce and Harry ignored the accident and immediately stood up rubbing their foreheads and rushed past the attendant, this time knocking her to the ground.

Spears and shields fell down the dirt as Helena and her elite guard laughed their asses off. It was a good thing too that she borrowed Kara's video recorder to record the funny and extremely rare sight. Even the gates of Tartarus the Dark Knight didn't show any fear, but this takes the cake.

The inner door opened and an agitated Bruce and Harry went inside the chamber and once they spotted Diana, they rushed to her side almost knocking down another healer.

Diana smiled at her favorite men in the world before she closed her eyes as another contraction rocked her body. She arced her back and she screamed. "OH GODS!"

"Push Princess! The baby's coming out!" One of the healers said and Diana gritted her teeth as she pushed with all she was worth.

Bruce and Harry eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped open in fear at seeing their beloved Diana convulsed in pain. Her face was full of sweat and they could both hear her groans as she gritted her teeth. It was getting hot and both men suddenly felt dizzy, the air stifling and they struggled to breathe. Diana let out another agonizing moan and her Wayne men passed out... again.

Hippolyta groaned and smacked her face with frustration. This was the third time they fainted, but at least they didn't destroy anything. Kara shook them awake and the Wayne men were led back to Diana's side and the princess gripped her Husband's arm as she prepared for the final push. Bruce winced at the strong grip but he kept silent, his wife was about to give birth and she needed his presence. Harry breathed deeply in sync with his Mother as he massaged his arm tenderly, his green eyes watching her face.

"PUSH!" the Healer commanded and Diana screamed her loudest as Kara moved closer to Harry and Bruce, prepared to catch them if they fainted.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Diana screamed for the last time and she was answered by a pure joyous sound.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA" A clear young voice answered her mother, and the healers rushed to assess the new born baby. Hippolyta bounced eagerly on her toes and she laughed in pure joy while tears fell down her cheeks. She turned to the window and shouted "Thank Hera!!!"

The baby kept crying as Diana was engulfed by a quietly crying Bruce Wayne. "I'm so proud of you, Diana" Bruce murmured and Diana smiled in relief. After a few minutes Hippolyta appeared at their side holding a newborn baby wrapped in soft towels and held the precious being to Diana.

"Here is your daughter, Diana. A strong, healthy fine baby." Hippolyta placed her gently to Diana's eager arms and the baby snuggled closer to her mother.

"A daughter…our beautiful baby girl" Bruce whispered as he stared at the baby with pink wrinkled skin. "My baby! Thank the gods for this gift!" Diana said as she held her breast to her child and the baby instinctively suckled, drinking nourishment from her milk. Diana beamed in pleasure as she fondly stroked her baby's black soft hair. The Healers left the room, their task done and headed to their own rooms to give the family time to welcome their newest member.

After long minutes staring at the baby, Hippolyta asked the question nagging her mind for months. "What would you name Themyscira's newest princess?"

Diana looked at Bruce and the couple shared a loving smile before she turned to her mother and answered. "Her name is Astraea Martha Wayne, Astraea, which is after the goddess of justice and truth and Martha for Bruce's mother."

Hippolyta nodded in approval and she leaned closer to her grandchild, cooing and tickling Astraea's chin. The baby finished suckling and gave a small smile, showing a cute dimple. The parents beamed in pleasure as they gazed fondly at their child. She seemed so perfect, and so beautiful, the most wondrous sight they had ever seen. They felt even more pleasure as the little princess opened her eyes for the first time revealing a lovely shade of blue, similar to Paradise Island's skies.

It seemed that Paradise Island was even more beautiful, and her Amazons citizens looked around at the blooming flowers and gentle waves. A cool comforting wind lapped at their faces as exotic birds sang out intricate songs. Hippolyta looked at the clouds outside her window and murmured "Thank Hera." The clouds parted and a ray of sunlight bathed their room in a golden ethereal glow.

After a long moment Diana passed Astraea to her husband's steady arms, and Bruce Wayne tenderly carried his daughter with an awestruck look on his face. Diana smiled at the rare sight, as she gazed at her husband whom many thought was not capable of gentleness. But now Bruce Wayne held his daughter with surprising gentleness as he rubbed his nose with his daughter's. Astraea made a pleased sound and both parents smiled at hearing the beautiful sound.

Diana looked around for her son and spotted him near the foot of the bed with a look of longing on his face while Kara held his hand.

"Harry? Why don't you greet your new sister? Don't you want to meet her? You can touch her, say hello to your sister." Diana asked as she patted the side of the bed, beckoning her other baby to sit beside her. Bruce adjusted his strong arms and gave back Astraea to her mother.

Harry, who was raised by adults never had much experience with children, hesitantly took a few steps forward after a gentle nudge from Kara. He never took his eyes of the now sleeping baby in his mother's arms as he sat on the bed.

"Are you sure? She's so small, I don't want to hurt her." Harry whispered but Diana gave a reassuring smile and carefully placed her sleeping daughter on Harry's arms. Harry imitated how his parents carried Astraea and soon the baby snuggled closer to his body as a soothing wind blew across the room. Harry gave the brightest smile and anyone had seen, including Kara.

Bruce and Diana smiled fondly as they eyed their eldest carrying the newest member of the family. Bruce leaned down and gave Diana a kiss on her temple and whispered. "I'm so proud of you Diana." The princess of Themyscira smiled tiredly, super strength or not, delivering Astraea was tiring, but it was worth the effort and more. Her daughter was a gift from the gods.

The Queen decided that it was time for mother and daughter to rest, and suggested that Bruce, Harry and Kara have a meal since they haven't eaten anything for the past 12 hours. The three, after giving hurt puppy looks, which was very amusing look for Batman, headed to the kitchen dragging their feet. They wanted to spend more time with Astraea and Diana. Bruce however theorized that this was just a ploy by the eager Amazon Queen to spend some quality time with her granddaughter. He would create a table to plot the hours each adult spent with his baby princess, determined to get the lion's share of the hours, aside from Diana. No immortal queen would steal precious hours spending time with Astraea from him.

As the party walked towards the kitchens for some refreshments Harry leaned closer to Kara and said. "I don't think we'll have babies just yet Kara in the future, if I can't bear to see my mother in pain, what more you?"

Kara laughed with Bruce and Hippolyta frowned and eyed her grandson. "I still want great grandbabies"

*************************************

The next week was the most exciting adventure the Wayne Family had. They had spent two weeks in Themyscira, where an army of eager Amazon babysitters tended to their new princess. Astraea proved to be a delightful child, and while her cries were loud enough to reach the Tartarus; the warriors smiled proving that this was indeed a future Amazon warrior.

Harry spent his time playing and tending to Astraea when she was awake, her eyes focusing on her big brother's face as he made funny facial expressions for her amusement. Harry would spend many hours by her crib and he would be rewarded with her radiant smile that would melt most hearts. Whenever Astraea was not available, Harry and Kara would take long walks on the beach, and there they discussed their secrets and dreams, aspirations for a better future. Harry was eager to train Kara with her new found lantern powers for it would make her a formidable force in the league. Jonn had decided to train the two at the start of June where John Stewart and Katma Tui had agreed to help Kara while specially selected League Members would evaluate Apollo's mental fortitude and fighting skill.

June arrived quickly for Harry and Kara, and with a heavy heart they waved back to Bruce, Diana, Astraea and Hippolyta. Astraea was on top of Bruce's head, her tiny fists clutching locks of his hair as she made baby noises while Bruce's strong arms gently supported her. It was Astraea's favorite position, for she liked to see everything and her father's head was an excellent vantage point. It seemed young Astraea loved to feel the wind on her face, even at such a young age.

"Take care Harry, and we will see you on your birthday, okay?" Diana said as she hugged her eldest. Harry kissed her cheek and she turned to Kara and hugged her in turn. "You will also take care, daughter of my heart, and please watch Harry for me."

"Don't worry Diana, I've got my eye on my Harry here." Kara said as she kissed her future mother in law's cheek. Bruce gave an approving smile to Harry and Kara while Astraea smiled and made incoherent sounds while drool dropped from her mouth to her father's messy hair. Hippolyta mouthed "Great Grandbabies" to Kara again, making the poor Kryptonian blush. Fortunately only one pair of eyes saw the naughty queen's actions, and they were only a month old.

The two stepped back and they disappeared in a flash of bright dazzling light as the League's teleport systems locked on them and transported them to watchtower 1. Astraea moved excitedly as she saw the display of light and Bruce winced as his hair was pulled hard. His daughter clearly inherited her mother's strength.

The three adults and their precious baby headed back inside the palace for a celebratory feast; it would be the first time Astraea would be introduced to the Themysciran public.

**********************************

"That's it! Now maintain that aura, now attack me at the same time!" John said as he maintained his own green field. Kara nodded as sweat formed from her brow as she focused her concentration on multiple functions. Both John and Katma had kept their old powerless rings for sentimental value, but when Harry took both rings with his hands, the rings slightly changed in design, but they pulsed with the familiar green power and Katma and John tearfully celebrated at having their powers returned. Now John was training Kara with her new unique ring while Katma instructed Harry on the finer points of Lantern power by demonstrating her impressive control.

A green beam burst from Kara's ring and hit John Stewart's shield, sending off John for a few meters but his shield held. "Good! That was much better Kara, now aside from your heat vision, you have another offensive range capability. It would greatly increase your stamina in a long engagement. Let's get back to combining the Lantern Power and your Kryptonian strength for a physical attack later, take a break, you deserve it." John said and Kara nodded, her green aura disappeared as she landed lightly on the ground. She looked back to her boyfriend in the far direction, and she could see flashes of light as Harry continued his training. John landed beside her and observed the fierce mock battle occurring in the distance.

"He's getting stronger. I don't know if we could even match him now if this was a true battle, except if the senior members all combined their powers to stop him. Certainly no one could match him now, one on one. Perhaps Superman, his mother or father." John said as his face was highlighted briefly by the explosion of power from the distance.

"I know, and I'm proud of him for not getting complacent or overconfident. That's my Harry." Kara said as she looked on. A loud crash was suddenly heard and Kara winced. "That would bruise later, who got hit?" she asked and John just smiled.

"That's Booster Gold, poor guy."

Harry winced as another blow hit his chest. If it were not for his green aura he would have surely broken a rib. This was not an evaluation, it was hazing! He was against 5 opponents, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Booster Gold, Fire and Kara's gal pal Stargirl. They were pouring their powers now, not giving him anytime to mount an offense.

Harry dodged again a blast from Stargirl's staff when suddenly Aquaman came from nowhere and threw a shoulder at him, sending him flying to Red Tornado. Spinning inside the vortex, Harry was getting frustrated, as his patience for going easy on his senior league members already on thin ice.

"Nice one R.T." Stargirl said as she looked at the massive red swirling mass of air. "Please Stargirl, don't call me that" Red Tornado said as he focused on maintaining the strong vortex.

"It's not over yet, Apollo's tough." Aquaman said causing Booster Gold to laugh. "C'mon Aquaman, no one could escape that intense pressure." Booster said but Aquaman refused to be swayed from dropping his guard. "You haven't really seen Apollo in action close up, Booster, so keep your guard up."

"What the hell?!" Booster cried as a powerful surge erupted from the tornado. Red Tornado was thrown off from the massive pressure generated by Apollo's power, sending him straight to Booster Gold and they both fell down in a tangle of limbs.

The Tornado was violently dissipated and revealed Apollo, covered in flaring green aura, with his eyes glowing a fierce green. "I was talking about that" Aquaman said, and he nodded to Stargirl and Fire, and all three leapt into action to engage the young powerhouse.

Apollo formed a shield to block of Fire and Stargirl's range attacks and decided to tackle on Aquaman head on. Using his left hand, he gathered green energies on his fist and sent it straight to Aquaman's shoulder, sending the King of Atlantis crashing to the ground. He spotted Fire trying to flank him and knew that she and Stargirl where trying to attack him from both directions, a monkey in the middle tactic. They both released their attacks at the same time and Apollo caught both blasts with his bare hands and deflected them back to their casters. As Stargirl was higher in the air when she attacked she fell down from the powerful blast head first to the ground. Apollo caught her and she snuggled closer to him as they both landed on the ground.

"Ehem" Apollo looked up to see a frowning Supergirl with her arms crossed and he immediately let go of Stargirl, sending her falling on her butt.

"Ouch! That hurt Harry!" Stargirl said as she rubbed her butt and then spotted Kara floating beside them. "Oh c'mon Kara I was just teasing him! He's such a gentleman that I couldn't help but be curious about what you saw in a younger boyfriend. I now see why…" Stargirl said sending a cheeky smile to a poor Apollo.

Supergirl couldn't take it anymore and doubled over, laughing at her poor boyfriend. Stargirl started to laugh, adding salt to Harry's embarrassment. Once realizing he had been had by the two girls, Harry cracked a smile and then turned to Katma for instructions. The newly reborn Green Lantern instructor had been observing the mock battle, she was assigned by the league to be Apollo's primary instructor in tactical engagements.

"Like I said before, you're a gifted student Harry. You used the appropriate amount of force, and you showed mental discipline when your aura shield was getting bombarded by energy and physical attacks. Even when you were inside the tornado, your defense didn't waver." Katma said as she eyed her amazing student. Now that she had her powers back she couldn't wait to teach young Apollo the finer ways to manipulate his green lantern powers. Power wasn't everything and there are some moves that you couldn't show a student by words alone.

Apollo nodded as he listened carefully, taking in what Katma said. "Alright that's enough for this week, have a good weekend Harry." Katma said as she ruffled the growing boy's hair. Harry and Kara cheered and gave each other a high five, they couldn't wait to see Astraea who was now living inside Gotham Manor.

The latest member of the Wayne family had made quite a stir on Gotham's social circles, and everyone wanted to get a glimpse of the baby girl. Of course Bruce Wayne made sure not a single picture of his baby girl was leaked out to the media, he wanted to maintain the sanctity and privacy of his family. The manor's perimeter defenses had already picked up numerous photographers, and Bruce had to resort to upgrading the civilian perimeter defenses to deter the over eager paparazzi.

Harry waved goodbye to the League members and grabbed Kara's hand. "Hey Jonn, were good to go." Kara said to her communicator and the pair disappeared from the hidden training facility.

"He's getting better, stronger and faster. I could not believe he's only about to turn 13." The King of Atlantis said as he rubbed his bruised shoulder. That kid packed quite the punch.

"I was his primary instructor before Kat, and even I was surprised by his progress. He's the Ultimate Green Lantern. It's like he's a living lantern battery! When I fought him with lantern powers, he was able to direct stronger and more intense lantern force projections than I ever had done." John Stewart said as he stroked his chin. They needed to give a stronger challenge for Apollo, but five League members were all they could spare. The kid just breezed past the specially trained five man team and even Superman couldn't overcome them that fast.

Since Apollo had somehow restored John Stewart and Katma Tui's lantern rings, the League could now focus on training Apollo to realize his full potential and fighting capabilities. Not only did the League have John back, they have another Green Lantern permanently stationed in the Watchtower increasing Watchtower's defense capabilities and lightening the work load for many heroes.

"I've got nothing left teach him, but what I am concerned is that he might not improve since no one really poses a challenge for him if he fought at full power and skill. Only Kara with her Kryptonian strength and developing Lantern power could hope to last against him." Katma said as she voiced John's concerns.

"Perhaps I can offer my grandson a stronger challenge." A voice behind them said and all the seven whirled around in surprise. No one except for them was supposed to know of this facilities' existence.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Aquaman said as he pointed the spear fused in his right arm to the figures direction. The figure moved closer and all seven tensed, as they all sensed a different aura against this being. It was almost suffocating, yet there was no change in pressure in the air. The figure revealed to be tall man, wearing ornate blue Greek armor with symbols carving his armor and face helm. His face was unseen from the shadows his war helm created, only deep red eyes regarded the justice league.

"Wha… what do you mean Apollo's your grandson??!" Katma regained her composure as she faced the imposing figure.

"Well since I'm the father of Diana, when Hippolyta and I made her… then she married that dark knight… good choice by the way… I'm technically Harry's grandfather."

The figure smiled revealing white teeth from the shadows of his helm, and it actually increased fear and intimidation in the league's hearts. Terror and fear walked alongside Ares, the God of War.

****************************

"WEEEEEEEE" Astraea squealed as she was thrown of the air a good 7 feet only to be caught by an uncle with super speed and Kryptonian reflexes. "Clark, quit doing that to Astraea, she might get too excited." Diana said, smiling at the excited sounds her daughter made.

"What's wrong with being excited, look Diana, she's enjoying herself, aren't you little princess?" Clark said as he regarded the Bruce's daughter in his arms. He threw her up in the air again.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Astraea said even louder as her tiny arms flailed in the air before getting caught by strong arms. Clark clutched the happily babbling baby to his chest and turned back to the worried mother.

"See Diana, she loves it." Clark said as Astraea clutched his shirt with her tiny fists as she made a strange face. "Perhaps too much Clark, she got too excited and I think she peed on you." Diana said smiling evilly. Wally stopped zipping around the manor looking for food and stopped right beside Clark. "Good Girl! I think she likes you Clark." he said before he disappeared. Clark felt the dampness on his chest and immediately held Astraea at arm's length. He saw a cute face smiling at him but he swore he saw a hint of mischief beneath those blue eyes.

"Just like your brother…" Clark murmured as Diana stood up looking for baby wipes and the diaper bag. He knew he shouldn't have played with the baby only wearing her cute pajamas, his enthusiasm and impatience to hold the baby forced Diana to forgo the oh so important baby poo containment unit.

*****************************

Wayne Manor, July 7

"You want my son to fight him? My people's sworn enemy? Absolutely not! I do not permit it!" Diana shrieked and Hippolyta nodded furiously approving of her daughter's reaction. She did not want her precious Harry to get hurt.

"He had sworn an oath to help us train him and make Harry stronger. At this point in time, No one in the league could match your grandson power for power. This is a very rare opportunity and we must use it. I know Greek Gods don't swear oaths that often, right Queen Hippolyta?" Katma said as she bore the furious stares by the Amazon Royal Family.

Hippolyta closed her eyes in frustration, if Ares gave his word and oath, he would not break it. Even if he was despicable and power hungry, he was still honorable. "Yes, he will keep it. Greek Gods do not make oaths just to break them. I just fear for my grandson's well being, Ares is known for using devious means to gain what he craves."

"Oh relax will ya? Ares practically adores his grandson, bragging to every celestial being on the block. He keeps saying my grandson's better than yours, and its getting really old." A voice on top of them put everyone on alert and Hippolyta narrowed her eyes at seeing Hermes, messenger of the gods floating serenely on top of them. He always made advances on her and it was getting on her Amazonian nerves.

Katma didn't like these earth gods at all, they had a habit of appearing without any indication and not even showing courtesy! She would love to kick one in the ass, but she knew they were powerful.

"Welcome Hermes, messenger of the Gods of Olympus, what message do you have for me?" Hippolyta said formally, hoping to get this over with and get the annoying messenger god out as soon as possible.

"Why so formal Polly? Why we're practically friends, even lovers. Remember when we were at the shower together?... naked even!"

"Polly?" Helen whispered as she eyed her queen with wide eyes. This was new.

"Mother!" Diana gasped out loud; she could not believe her mother would be that familiar with Hermes.

"We both know Hermes that you appeared there on purpose and no message!" Hippolyta answered back through gritted teeth. She hoped Harry wouldn't hear this, that boy would be on her case for months.

"I have a message then Polly, since it too am a God, I tasked myself to send a message from myself delivered by myself to tell you that you look very beautiful in the shower. Anyway enough with the chit chat, we'll catch up later when we have the privacy, Polly. Besides, Zeus is calling me." Hermes said, making an over the top wink to Hippolyta making her fume. He pulled out a scroll from his robes and began to read.

"Anyway for the message from Hera: To Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and secret lover of Hermes…" He ducked at the bowl thrown over his head and continued. "…Allow the favored warrior and protector of the Amazons to fight Ares in mock battle, for I too am curious at the extent of young Harry's power. No life threatening danger would come to Harry Apollo Wayne, and I will assign Circe to make sure of his wellbeing. The battle to submission will begin when Ares sends word. The battle will take place at the foot of mount Olympus so we could watch it personally. This was signed too by Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Athena and Artemis. That's a full pantheon Olympian order, Polly poo." Hermes said as he rolled up the scroll.

Hippolyta ignored the attempt to bait her and turned to her daughter. "It is a direct order from the Gods, daughter. Do not worry, if Ares says is true, I will talk to him first to make sure he will keep his word. It will also be good for Harry, no one has seen him fight at full power yet, and this will make him stronger."

Diana crossed her arms as she frowned, looking at Hermes who was trying to look down on Hippolyta's revealing armor. "I do not like that my son could get hurt, but if the gods will ensure his safety…" Hermes looked at her and nodded encouragingly before looking down Polly poo's impressive bust.

"… I accept, may Harry show us his true power and kick the God of War's butt." Diana said, causing most inside the study laugh, even Hermes. This fight would sell out tickets soon.

***************************

"So, what do you want to do? We have the rest of the weekend to relax and have some fun." Kara said as she pulled on her young boyfriend's hand. They needed to get to the mall. "Well there's a new book in the store that I wanted to read for ages…" Harry said as he struggled to keep up with his girlfriend's fast pace.

"Books again? I'm sure you'd like to do something better than browsing through old books, like shopping, for example." Kara said as she locked her arm with Harry's.

Harry snorted; he couldn't imagine shopping being better than reading books. There was no way he could imagine himself enjoying such an arduous task. "Shopping, yeah that would be sooooo fun." Harry said sarcastically.

Kara raised a beautiful eyebrow at this and said "Well if you don't want me to model for you what swimsuit or bikini I would wear at your party, your loss." She shrugged and headed for the bookstore instead. Kara laughed when she suddenly felt her whole body dragged across the mall to the swimwear section by the arm, with an eager Harry with an adorable red tinge on his cheeks.

"Sooo shopping it is then?" Kara said with an impish smile on her boyfriend. Harry nodded, he was still embarrassed and Kara found this utterly adorable and kissed his cheek.

Ten minutes later Harry was seated in a comfortable chair on the more exclusive and high priced bikini shops as Kara modeled in front of him various swimsuits and bikini styles before going back inside the dressing room to change. "Definitely better than reading." Harry said as he watched his girlfriend emerge from the dressing room wearing a hot red two piece bikini. Kara gave him a naughty smile as she turned around showing her nice toned legs and firm butt. 'Yep definitely better' Harry thought as he blushed while looking at Kara, this was the best past time in the mall ever, even cooler than Wally's collection of Gi joe action figures.

*********************

May 2, Paris France.

"Couldn't we have borrowed Harry's jet instead? I don't like those first class seats they don't have my favorite movies and they don't have strawberry milkshakes!"Daphne whined as they got inside the one of the taxis and headed towards a café where Fleur said they will meet them.

Hermione sighed at her best friend's antics as she closed the door on the taxi. Dan sat beside the driver and after a quick conversation, the car headed towards the meeting point while Mrs. Granger Mrs. Greengrass and Alana took another cab.

"Honestly Daph, we were in first class already!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her naïve friend. The Wayne's hypersonic craft was truly a luxury and perhaps it was not such a good idea to have Daphne experience her first air travel on board it. She became spoiled with all the luxury on board the sleek thing.

"But Hermy! It was so slow! And the old man beside me kept on snoring!" Daphne whined and grinned as she saw Hermione give an impatient huff. She knew she was acting like a princess but it was fun to sometimes pull Hermione's strings. It was a game she devised to help loosen up her wind up tight friend and condition her friend for a summer of shopping with their other friend, Fleur.

Dan Granger hid a smile as he looked towards the road. These girls were truly amusing to be around with. There never was a dull moment whenever those two were together and when their best friend Harry was with them; well no one can really predict what will happen next.

"Where will we meet your friend Fleur again Hermione?" Dan asked as he looked at the map of Paris.

"It's a coffee shop they own Dad, on Boulevard Madeleine. We've been there before last time we were here, remember?" Hermione said as she looked at the printout of the email Fleur sent her.

After a few more minutes rushing past Paris Traffic, the two cabs finally stopped in front of a quaint Coffee shop. "Nice, it's very charming." Hermione said as she entered the shop with Daphne and their parents.

"It is isn't it? I picked the colors myself." A voice from one of the tables near the window said. The two girls turned and squealed when they spotted their friend. "Fleur!" Daphne and Hermione said and they both rushed past the tables and chairs and hugged their older friend.

"Oh it's so good to see you! And look how much you have grown! Beautiful young ladies now, with curves developing at the right places." Fleur said as she eyed her younger friends. Hermione and Daphne blushed, and their cheeks turned red at the praise.

"Likewise Fleur, you're gorgeous, I wish I had your hair." Hermione said but Fleur shook her head in disagreement. "Your hair is nice enough Hermione. Do not let the standards of others pull you down. Accept what you already have and be proud of it. Now can you introduce me to your families? Our driver will arrive in a few minutes and I will escort you to our townhouse."

"Thanks again for being our host for the summer Fleur; I hope it's no bother with your family." Daphne said as she led her friend back to entrance where her Mother and sister awaited them.

"On it was o problem, mama was so happy when she learned we were having company. It gets very lonely sometimes. I just wish Harry and Kara are here with us." Fleur said.

"Don't you know? The Warrior is sailing here a week before Harry's birthday. Harry told me to make sure the Delacours should come." Hermione said as she smiled at what she considered an older sister and a role model to look up to. Besides being extremely beautiful, Fleur managed to get over the stereotypical dumb blonde society has labeled her, and now she was the leading student at Beauxbatons. Talk about girl power!

"That's fantastic! Oh I really miss those two." Fleur said and then gave a charming smile to Daphne and Hermione's families. They stopped before the Grangers and the Greengrass and soon pleasantries were exchanged. A black limousine soon appeared from the street and the party climbed on board the luxurious vehicle, and it soon took off, merging with the traffic.

"I wonder how Harry and Kara are doing." Fleur mused as she sipped on a glass of chilled juice.

"He's probably busy getting acquainted with his new born baby sister." Hermione said and the others immediately listened to this new topic.

"Oooh! A baby sister! How exciting for their family!" Fleur face showed excitement. She loved playing with cute babies.

"Daphne dear, you said Harry's mother Diana was nearing the end of her pregnancy in your last letter from school. How was the pregnancy? And the baby? What's her name?" Astoria joined in the conversation Births were rare occasions in the wizarding world and she wanted to learn more about Diana and the child's condition.

"Her name's Astraea mum, Astraea Martha Wayne. Harry told me over the phone that his baby sister is fine. It was an easy birth from what Kara said." Daphne said and Astoria nodded and smiled at the thought of a new baby. It was a blessing and a joy to have a new member in anyone's family, and the Waynes certainly needed more members to fill their vast manor.

"So what are your plans for the whole summer?" Mr. Granger asked and the Granger and Greengrass women including Fleur looked at him oddly.

"SHOPPING!" a chorus of voices answered his vague question and Dan Granger groaned. He did not plan to spend his vacation as a shopping bag carrier. Dan looked at the rear view mirror and met with the driver's eyes and his mood dropped further when he was given a 'sucks to be you' look.

Perhaps Mr. Delacour could show him the local bars and take him to a few football games.

***************************************

"Good. Again but this time I want you to go to Watchtower1, Flash's room and get one of Wally's posters. Remember, focus and visualize your destination then will yourself." Zatanna said and Harry nodded and disappeared with a soft gust of wind.

"Hmff I still say portals are better and safer than apparating." Dr. Fate said and Zatanna smirked and raised a manicured eyebrow at the mysterious mage.

"You're just jealous that he learned apparating first. It's faster, near instantaneous unlike the flashy portals you mages use." Zatanna teased his fellow magical user and hoped 'Bobby' took the bait.

"Of course he would learn apparating first. The principles are easier to learn. It has several disadvantages though, it's quite uncomfortable for beginners and you need a certain level of magical ability to make the apparating and disapparating process discreet. Another disadvantage is that you're only limited to transporting one person a trip. Portals on the other don't have that limitation."

"Pshh all that waving to generate a mystic field takes time. Apparating doesn't give a notion that you're about to disappear from your enemies. And that bright light! It hurts my eyes and gives your position away to your enemies."

"You're just jealous that you don't have the knack to summon a mystic field. Uhmm, maybe I could teach you one time…" Dr Fate played with tip of his cape.

"Are you flirting with me Bobby?" Zatanna's grin got wider as she turned around and looked at Dr. Fate's eyes hidden beneath his helm. Dr. Fate did not answer and instead focused on making a wrinkle with his cape. He was never good at asking out fellow female magical practitioners.

He usually ended being zapped with mystic blasts whenever he tried. He wondered what was wrong with "I like you, let's make magic together" line. It wasn't working for him, so he decided to use the direct approach. It seemed to be working for the moment and he hoped his luck would continue to hold.

"So you're going to let me pass through your portal?" Zatanna asked playfully and Dr. Fate nodded.

"I'll show you the arcane magic that will take you to the utmost ecstasy, a feast that will satisfy your eyes." Dr. Fate said and Zatanna sighed and stepped closer to him. "Oh Bobby, that's so romantic…"

"Uh Oh, wait until Mrs. Fate learned about this. Tsk tsk. Are you done with the magical flirting?" The two magic users immediately jumped back from one another and turned around to see a bored Harry twirling around a roll up poster like a baton.

"Harry! That was quick! Good job!" Zatanna said and Harry raised an eyebrow to her that said 'you're not going to distract me' look.

"How long have you been here?" Dr. Fate asked and Harry showed an evil smile.

"Sessions over for today right?" the young man asked and the two league members nodded. "I'll go back to Watchtower1 then for a break, can't wait to tell Wally about the new love team. No kissing on the first date." Harry said and he vanished in a midst of green heart shape lantern projections, further embarrassing the two instructors.

"He always get's on top, don't bother to get revenge, Bruce taught him too well. What was that about Mrs. Fate?" Zatanna said, finally regaining her composure.

"My ex wife… we got divorced when she fell in love with that stupid gold robot. I shouldn't have shown him his path, I only led him to my wife!" Dr. Fate said bitterly and continued, he didn't like being reminded of his disastrous love life.

"That Harry... Bruce indeed taught him too well perhaps. Anyway I can't help but feel anticipation of the spar Harry would have tomorrow. The strongest opponent he would ever encounter. We can finally see Apollo's full fighting potential unleashed." Dr. Fate said and Zatanna looked thoughtful. She was curious about Harry's full potential capabilities. His unique power of Magic and powerful Green Lantern powers were difficult to match up against. This was a rare opportunity to match him up with the only beings that can withstand his might, Gods and Deities. And there were none more skilled in combat than Ares the God of War. Perhaps they can finally learn where and how Harry gets his Green Lantern powers, a question hundreds of minds have questioned and were unable to solve.

**************************************

She peered at another object and narrowed her eyes but there were still no Crumple horned Snorcacks. Where could they be? She knew this was the preferred spot by Snorcacks, cold, dark, with the occasional burst of light. Perhaps if she opened the door again they would appear, but the confusing contraption only closed its lights when the door was almost closed, well away from her vision. Snorcacks picked the hardest places to inhabit, they were truly fascinating and marvelous.

"Young miss, are you done with the refrigerator?" The hotel butler asked from the door and Luna Lovegood finally gave up this round with the Snorcack.

"Oh yes, it's lovely. Is there anything I can help you with?" Luna asked suddenly opening the refrigerator door hoping the mysterious light was gone, but sadly the bulb was shining a sick yellow. The Butler held up a hand to signal that he was waiting for a tip. Those trunks this new customers brought with them were heavy and they didn't even have the proper handles!

Luna tilted her head and observed the man and finally got it, or so she thought. She made the familiar sound in her throat that Daphne feared and before the Man could react, she spit on her hand and grasped the man's awaiting open palm.

"I'm glad you wanted to be my friend!" Luna said and the man nodded dumbly, not quite processing what was happening.

"Yes miss!" the man withdrew his hand and stepped back from the door. That girl was crazy! Perhaps the eccentric father would be more accommodating when he finally finished playing with the Hotel's elevator. Not forgetting his training he called over his shoulder to the closing door. They were obviously English, weird Englishmen.

"Welcome to Greece!" he shouted back as he rushed to the bathroom on the corridor to wash his hand.

********************************************

A/N: Again, sorry for the Delay!


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Lady2007: Thanks for the advice. Usually I don't have problems but that airline was… grrr. I'll hand carry my luggage from now on.

Special Thanks to Mechconstrictor for alerting me about some grammar mistakes. I like his avatar picture, looks like Colonel Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist from afar.

THANK YOU Adrian B. Dean for volunteering to help me out for Beta work of Power of Oa and Scales of Justice.

I'll continue to update quickly, although you might notice changes in the previous chapters.

Chapter 14: **Clash of the Titans.**

_July 20, Justice League Training Facility_

"I've got to what?!" Harry asked and Jonn Stewart repeated himself for the third time. Was it so hard to accept the fact that one was going to fight the God of War in ten minutes? Well he wasn't the one to fight him, Harry is.

"Again, we've finally found a suitable spar partner for you, only he is Ares, the God of War. We're going to be transported there in a few minutes. You got that?" John Stewart asked and Harry finally understood what his instructor was saying.

"Are you crazy!? Me? Fight not only a god, but THE God of War? Maybe spending all that time flirting with Katma knocked out your common sense!" Harry ranted, he didn't like surprises, never liked them one bit. Most of the time they were unplanned, or hurried, and mistakes could bubble from anywhere within the gaps. Batman taught him that, and he took it seriously, to always have precautions, to prepare for the worst. Kara burst out in laughter at what her boyfriend said and gave her trainers a teasing wink.

John and Katma glanced at each other and blushed at Harry's words. The boy was always sharp at the tongue and can always embarrass anyone within the league.

"Harry, you have to admit, that this is a rare opportunity to unleash your full powers. You still haven't shown us your special training with the Master Flamel, and I want to see you in action." Katma said as she placed her fists on her waist. She wanted her student to surpass them, to rise up to a new level and she wanted harry to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Fine… I just don't like surprises. But what can I do against a God? Ares has millennia of experience in fighting and tactics. I don't know if I can even land a scratch on him, or if he will take me seriously." Harry said as he paced the ready room of the training facility. He was nervous already at the thought of a spar with Ares.

"More than a scratch I think… just do your best Apollo." Dr. Fate said as he materialized in front of the group.

"The Preparations are ready. The conditions of the spar as suggested by Ares are these: the first to surrender by being knocked unconscious will win the spar. Understood?" Dr. Fate asked and Harry nodded.

"Where will we fight? I'm concerned that we might destroy the surrounding area, and even accidentally harm the civilians." Harry asked and Dr. Fate removed his helm and gave Harry a smile.

"It's going to be on the foot of Mount Olympus, so that the entire Greek Pantheon can watch. Circe arranged everything."

Harry and Kara smiled nervously at the mention of Circe. The deity was unpredictable, and although she was very fond of Harry, she always irritated Diana by making pig like sounds. Harry and Kara did not know why Diana reacted badly to that provocation, was the goddess teasing his mother that she was fat? The other league members refused to tell them their history, for they were strictly warned by Batman.

"Let's go Apollo" Dr. Fate waved his arm and a purple portal appeared before them and the party walked through, disappearing in a flash of bright light.

********************************

"Pumpkin, are you sure we are in the right place? The snorcacks' habitat isn't the hilly countryside of Greece under the foot of a mountain."Xenophilius asked as he struggled to climb up the rocky path.

"We're about to see something important Daddy… I promise it would be better than a sighting of a Snorcack." Luna said and received a stern gaze from her father. "Fine, so not as exciting as seeing a snorcack, but close. Ok Daddy?"

Xenophilius gave an approving nod and smiled at his daughter. Nothing was better than a sighting of famed Crumple horned Snorcacks.

"It's ok Pumpkin… you're still young, but you have your old daddy here to show you the right path, not some obsessed Deathly Hallow hunter." Xenophilius said as he struggled up the steep path.

"Oh Daddy!" Luna giggled at her father's joke. "We both know deathly hallows are myths, idiotic key elements to force a bad plot. I'm sure I won't get swayed to the… Jowling's side."

"Good girl, that's my daughter. No jowling for us eh? Now, are you sure the 8 hour trek is worth it? Couldn't I just apparated the two of us to the crest of that hill?" Xeno asked as he peered at the misty cliff.

"I told you daddy, doing magic in this area will alert certain beings of four presence. I want to see Harry Potter …" Luna's eyes widened in surprise. She said too much!

"Harry Potter? Pumpkin did I hear you correctly? Is this where Harry Potter is hiding all along? I was right! The boy isn't dead!" Xeno increased his pace, he was excited now, at least he knew the purpose of their exhausting hike.

"Uhmm no? I said were here to look at Parry Hotter." Luna replied quickly.

"Parry Hotter? Are you sure? I heard Harry Potter" Xeno frowned. He was disappointed; he thought they would be seeing something worthwhile. Finally reaching the crest of a small hill to get his bearings, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock at the unexpected sight.

"Minerva's pussy! What an amazing sight!" Xeno gasped as he saw the marvelous congregation of seemingly weird and magical beings.

In a deep valley large white tents gleamed in the sun as hundreds of Amazons, Off duty Justice League Members and a few wizards and witches and even centaurs gathered around a circular slab of white stone. The circular floor was crisscrossed by lines and it was two meters thick, a hundred meters in diameter. Veela wandered around while fairies flew by leaving gold dust trails from their wake.

Streaks of light flew past as various beings flew down to their spots while the tall women with gold armor huddled in one of the tents.

Xenophilius could not take it anymore and grabbed his magical camera and activated it, recording the scene for six seconds. The Lovegoods felt a pulse of air wash over their bodies as a purple light flashed before them.

"Who are you? Wizards not invited are not welcome here!" A beautiful woman with a green dress and purple hair stood before them. Xenophilius' hair stood up as he felt the heavy presence of magic.

"Hi! I'm a friend of Harry…" Luna stepped forward and boldly gave her hand to the imposing deity. This was Circe, goddess of Olympia.

Circe eyed the cute little girl and her expression softened and finally she gave a warm smile. She took Luna's hand and gave it a shake. "Harry you say? Well I guess it is fine. Do you want to go to Harry's tent or do you want go on your own?"

"Harry's tent please, I want to show him my support. Can we apparate there?" Luna asked and Circe's smile widened. "What a loyal friend! No need to apparate, it's no problem for me. Besides, Diana's been avoiding me." Circe flicked her wrist and the three vanished, appearing beside the Wayne's tent.

Xeno could not comprehend what happened, but he trusted his daughter. They encountered many situations like this, and Luna always seemed to know what to do or what to say, like the one when they met they encountered the Yeti village. He took it in stride and observed his wonderful surroundings. He couldn't wait to publish this on the quibbler. Suddenly he spotted a dark figure walk out of the tent. It was tall, 6'6 perhaps with horns… Horns! Xeno's eyes widened and he immediately rushed towards the figure. The Crumple Horned Snorcack!

Batman's sharp senses immediately alerted him to a man running towards him. He gave the bat glare that had most villains running and peeing their pants, but the man was undeterred. Didn't he know him? Batman prepared to throw a batarang when the man suddenly froze in mid stride.

"Don't hurt him… I know that man, that's the famous Xenophilius Lovegood." Zatanna said and Batman slowly sheathed his batarang to its hiding place. He knew about the eccentric editor and owner of the Wizarding tabloid the Quibbler. From the reports his son told him, the man's mysterious daughter might have something to do with it. He looked around for the girl when he felt a tug on his cape and only his training and courage kept him from leaping back. Nobody could ever get near him without him being aware, how did she do it?

"Can you please unfreeze my Dad Mr. Snorcack?" The small girl with wide blue eyes looked up at him. Batman's stern gaze softened a little. Perhaps it was his baby daughter's influence on him. He hoped he haven't gone too soft, it just wouldn't do for criminals not to run at the sight of his shadow.

"My name's Batman, Miss Lovegood. " Batman said stiffly while Zatanna let out a snort.

"No! You're the crumple HORNED snorcack! You're wearing horns!" Luna pointed her finger at his cowl.

"These are not Horns. They're aesthetically designed batwings Miss Lovegood." Batman said. What was this girl's agenda? And what the hell is a Crumple horned Snorcack? He looked back at Zatanna who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Do you live in a dark cool place?" The small girl persisted in her questioning of her Snorcack. Batman chose wisely to ignore her query though Zatanna answered for him, to his irritation.

"Yes, he lives somewhere very dark and very cold, with water sometimes flooding the walls when it rains." Zatanna said, kneeling down to take a good look at the girl Harry considered to be his friend. He described her that she was weird, but in a good way. The girl beamed as if she had proven her point and looked back to the Snorcack, but it had mysteriously vanished.

"Where did it go?" Luna mumbled looking around. Snorcacks were very tricky after all, she shouldn't be surprised.

"He does that all the time… you should get used to it Honey." Zatanna said, flicking her hand at the frozen Xenophilius, freeing him from his body bind. "Now let's get some refreshments, and tell me how you got here."

"Ok! Will I get to see the grumpy Snorcack again?" Luna asked and Zatanna chuckled.

"Oh definitely, I'll make sure of it." Zatanna grinned. "Now you are Luna Lovegood right? I'm Harry's magical teacher, Zatanna…"

Xenophilius looked at her daughter and the Witch that accompanied her. He rubbed his chin in deep thought wondering if starting a petition for Witches to wear fishnet stockings in court would get approved by the Wizengamot. He would love to see Madam Bones wear it… with dragon hide leather.

Oh yes, even though they were muggle clothes he knew about them very much. After all, he got an offer from muggle mail in his mailbox to subscribe to Victoria's secret monthly catalogues. He'd been hooked ever since, they provided such wonderful pictures, and he did not mind that the images were not moving.

He suddenly remembered about finally seeing a Crumple Horned Snorcack and hurried after his daughter, entering the large circular tent.

*******************************

_July 18, On board the Delacour yacht Liberty_

"This is so exciting! We're about to meet with a group of Veela!" Hermione gushed as she leaned along the rail of Liberty, the Delacour's massive yacht. While it was small compared to the Wayne's gigantic Warrior, it was still one of the biggest yachts in the Mediterranean.

Fleur's grandmother, Clemence had suddenly invited Fleur and if she trusted them, a pair of female magical friends to visit her in Greece for a few days where she was visiting with a coven of Veela.

Her mysterious message of 'a spectacle never before seen' was intriguing, and that prompted Fleur to accept her invitation. Of course she invited Hermione and Daphne to come along and they readily agreed, eager to stay again on a yacht as they fondly remembered their experience board the Warrior. She had bonded closely with Kara, Hermione and Daphne during their time in The Warrior with Harry. They had formed a sisterhood, and considered the others to be sisters.

Emma Granger and Astoria Greengrass gave their permission for their daughters to accompany Fleur, after Apoline's encouragement and assurance. Apoline genuinely enjoyed the two women's presence; they were sincere and had no hidden agenda, unlike the various characters she usually encountered. For once she was able to drop her guard and mask, and genuinely laughed at the women's jokes.

Alana finally found her playmate with young Gabrielle, and it seemed they were destined to be best friends. The two took one look at each other and instantly decided they were best friends. It was a very warm and amusing sight, as the cute little girls giggled and played with Gabrielle's dolls and dreaming of handsome princes. Of course, the ideal prince inside their minds looked like their other favorite playmate Harry Wayne.

Mr. Granger was thankfully lucky, as Gerard Delacour shared his views on shopping. The men escaped the deadly shopping sprees of the three women and Gerard finally met his match and Golf Buddy in Dan Granger. He had a nice strong swing… for an Englishman.

"Yes I can't wait to see grandmamma. I haven't seen her in three months. I wonder what she was up to?" Fleur mused. She sat on the yachts many wooden pool chairs as she watched Daphne cool off on the pool.

"A spectacle never before seen" Hermione quoted the letter Fleur received from her grandmother. "Hmm it might be a ritual… you know Veela worshiped the Greek God Aphrodite, known for her beauty and grace."

Fleur nodded, she was taught her ancestry's history, their culture and beliefs. Although she was not a pure Veela, she had veela blood nonetheless and it would carry on to her offspring. "According to myths, it was Aphrodite that bestowed great beauty to the Harpies when they helped her in some important task. That was the beginning of the race of Veela, my ancestors." Fleur said helpfully and Hermione nodded, making a mental note inside her highly organized mind about this interesting piece of information.

After two days the Liberty finally crossed the Mediterranean Sea and she slowly anchored off a port in Greece. The Liberty's four man helicopter lifted off the top deck and headed towards the rendezvous point where they would meet up with Fleur's grandmother.

The three girls eyed the harbor and the coast and the buildings of Volos and they settled for the hour long flight to a small town, 10 kilometers from the foot of Mount Olympus.

"Fleur! Good to see you! And your friends as well!" Mademoiselle Clemence said in rapid French as she strode forward and hugged her granddaughter. Her fellow Veela sisters looked curiously at the three girls that had just stepped of a small helicopter.

Daphne and Hermione looked with wide eyes at the group of beautiful women. They were ageless, and Fleur's grandmother only looked like her own mother in age! Suddenly she felt insecure about her hair and tried to pat it down to an appropriate form. At the corner of her eye, she saw Daphne ironing out the wrinkles of her summer dress.

Clemence eyed the two young women Fleur brought with her. She smiled in satisfaction, and was quite glad of their reaction. They were only insecure, and not jealous or angry, as was the usual reaction of most females, muggles or witches. Fleur had chosen her friends well, for these two young girls obviously cared genuinely with her granddaughter, and the three obviously shared a deep bond.

Effortlessly switching to English she turned to the two young women and gave them a warm smile. "Greetings, friends of Fleur, I am pleased you will join us. I am Clemence." Hermione and Daphne curtsied and gave small smiles of their own at the unexpected warm greeting. "Before we continue, understand that whatever you see and hear must not be repeated. This is a rare privilege we are all about to see and secrecy is essential. I know you are trustworthy, for my granddaughter would never befriend you otherwise."

Hermione and Daphne nodded seriously and Clemence smiled. "Good. Let us hurry now children, one of my sisters have prepared a portkey that will transport us to the location." Clemence said as she ushered the three closer to her sisters. The other Veela gave the three welcoming smiles while they observed the newcomers.

"Where are we going? What are we supposed to see?" Hermione asked as she held the long blue silk scarf that would serve as their portkey. Clemence heard her and gave an assuring smile.

"To the foot of Mount Olympus dear, and see the Gods fight."

*****************************************

Harry and Kara, together with John, Katma and Dr. Fate appeared in a vortex of purple light. Immediately Harry had to raise his hand to cover as the strong sun bore down his face. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he took a step back as hundreds upon the sight of hundreds of magical beings, meta humans, magical creatures and even normal humans that were around huge white tents, all surrounding an enormous circular stone floor.

"I thought this was just a simple spar!" Harry exclaimed as Dr. Fate led them towards one of the circular white tents.

"Well what do expect?" Zatanna said as she joined his side. "It's extremely rare for a mortal, metahuman or otherwise to fight a god, and the one you're fighting is the God of War himself! That's bound to attract the attention of those who still worship these Greek Gods."

"What about secrecy? I don't quite like other beings learning about my abilities." Harry said and Kara nodded in agreement. Apollo was still classified as a semi secret member by the Justice League; they did want most of the governments to learn that Apollo was more powerful than the average Green Lantern or learn of his true fighting capabilities.

"Oh don't you worry Harrykins!" A playful female voice answered him and both Kara and Harry turned around to face their friend and playmate.

"It's been a long time! Wow! Nice body there K!" Circe grinned at the two. Kara blushed and waved at her. The goddess of magic walked towards them and stopped right before Harry and examined him. She whistled and grinned. "Very handsome, I knew you'd turn out to be a proud specimen of Man. So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kara immediately took Harry's arm and said "Were together now Circe" she knew of the goddess hobby whenever she wasn't playing with her and Harry when they were children. Circe had the habit of taking in lovers and turning them into animals when she grew bored of them.

Circe smiled and pumped her fist. "Yes! I knew it! Eris now owns me twenty apples! Ha! That whiny bitch doesn't know love when it ran up her nose!"

A crack of lightning made immediately interrupted Circe's victory dance and she froze and looked up to the peak of Mount Olympus. "Oops, I got distracted there for a minute. Congratulations, Kara, Harry. Don't you worry about security because I cast a perimeter divine dome around this valley. It should be enough to repel uninvited magic users and non magical beings. I got to take care of the security. Kick Ares' butt!" Circe vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and the Dr. Fate turned around and headed towards the Harry's tent.

"Harry and Kara certainly have strange friends. Ridiculously powerful and immortal friends. I'm surprised they didn't use their friendship to gain favors or such." Katma mused as she observed Harry and Kara walking hand in hand past various beings and creatures.

"It's not in Harry's nature to take advantage of his position or his friends. He is noble and humble and these Gods certainly know that. I think that's why they have chosen to intertwine their fates with his." John said.

"Spot on Stewart!" Hermes said and Katma closed her eyes to control her temper. Don't these God know that it was rude to listen to private conversations? "That's why we like Harry so much. He's got godlike power and he doesn't even use it to his advantage. He's more noble than Hector!"

"Yes, messenger of the Gods? Do you have a message for us?" John asked.

"Nah I was just floating around… it's an off day for me! Say…" Hermes flew immediately near Katma and eyed her figure. "Nice… you want to go out with me honey? I'll show you some extraterrestrial love."

"John immediately stepped between them and his eyes glowed green. "She's with me Hermes, why don't you go back to Hippolyta, her tent is that way." John pointed at the tent near Harry's where hundreds of Amazons lingered.

"Oh I know, she's talking to Ares right now that's why I left her. You're no fun!" Hermes said and flew towards the direction of the Veela.

"He's worse than Flash. I hope they never meet… can you imagine the chaos they would cause on the watchtower's female locker rooms?" Katma said and John nodded. "It's actually one of the League's objectives. Wally's up there now on monitor duty. Jonn made sure of that and is currently accompanying him. All in secret of course."

***********************

"It's like a Star Trek convention!" Hermione gushed as they neared the valley. Daphne eagerly turned her head from one sight to another; this was the most amazing sight she had ever seen. She had never seen such a high concentration of magical creatures and beings in one place. Suddenly a figure appeared before them in a flash of light.

The Veela immediately kneeled down, and Fleur tugged her two friends to their knees. They were in the presence of divinity. Hermione dared a peek at the god and saw a tall beautiful woman with light purple hair in a green dress. "Rise, followers of the bitch… I mean Aphrodite. I am Circe, and I see that not all of you are Veela." Her gaze stopped at the sight Daphne and Hermione, sticking out from the sea of silver blond hair.

Apoline dusted of her dress and spoke reverently. "They are trusted friends of my granddaughter, Goddess, they are witches. They are under the jurisdiction of my coven, and the protection of beautiful and wise Aphrodite,"

"It's up to me to decide who enters and who doesn't. The father of the skies himself tasked with this event's security." Circe frowned, they might be security risks. "Rise, young little witches, and let me judge you."

Daphne and Hermione shakily stood up as Apoline fidgeted with worry. Their high priestess assured them that they could bring any magical or non magical friends with their party, and they would be left alone. This Goddess obviously thought otherwise, but what can they do? She hoped Circe would not harm her granddaughter's friends. She made a silent prayer to Aphrodite to help them.

Hermione and Daphne shakily raised their faces and Circe eyed them for a moment with a confused expression on her face. Suddenly her face brightened, she remembered who these are! Harrykin's friends! Hera with her all seeing water basin kept an eye on what she considered her great grandson to watch his adventures, and these two girls almost always by his side.

"Oh! So it's you two! Sorry about that, Hera really wanted tight security! But since it's you two, it's no problem at all! He'll be so happy to learn that you're here to give support! Such loyal friends!" Circe wiped a tear in her eye as she looked at Hermione and Daphne with a wistful look... "I wish I had loyal friends, but whenever we had BFF fights, I ended up turning them to parrots! Anyway, do you want me to transport you to his tent or do you want to stay with Aphrodite's bitches?"

The Veela grumbled at being insulted, but kept it to a low sound. They hoped the weird Goddess wouldn't hear them, what can they do against her divine power after all? Circe seemed unconcerned at what she said, as she looked eagerly at Harrykin's best friends.

"Oh thank you Goddess Circe, but I prefer to stay with the coven. They are very courteous and accommodating." Hermione spoke for her and Daphne. Circe nodded and said "Alright, if you're sure. Goodbye Hermione! Daphne!" She vanished in clouds of smoke.

Apoline and the rest of the Veela eyed Hermione and Daphne with awe and increased respect; it seemed that Fleur's friends were far more than ordinary witches. They were on friendly terms with the Gods!

"Did she mistake us for some other persons?" Daphne shakily asked, while Hermione still wore a shocked look on her face. Circe called her by her first name!

"I don't think so… she called you by your names. How did you know her? The Goddess of Magic, Circe is known for her tantrums and unpredictable behavior." Fleur asked her friend as she looked at the younger girls in a new light. It seemed these girls have some very powerful friends.

"We haven't even met her before… it was all so confusing!" Daphne answered as she gathered her composure. She picked up their bags that both of them dropped when they gave respect to the goddess Circe.

Hermione's analytical mind finally kicked in and she used her deductive reasoning that even impressed the world's greatest detective.

"No, if you remember, Circe assumed we were supporting someone… and that we were loyal friends of that person." Hermione narrowed her eyes as she slowly began to fill out the pieces of this puzzle. She swiftly turned to face Apoline, slightly surprising her and the Veela.

"Mademoiselle Apoline, you told us that we are here to see gods fight correct?"

Apoline nodded and Hermione gave a satisfied nod. "Who is our friend that can be mistaken for a God then? One who has deep connections to the ancient Gods of Olympus?"

Daphne's eyes widened as she realized who Hermione was implicating. She immediately blurted out "Harry!" and Hermione gave an approving nod.

"What does Harry Wayne have to with this?" Fleur asked puzzled at Hermione's deductions. Apoline and the rest of the Veela listened closely, curious about solving the identities of the two girls.

"I'm sorry Fleur, I do not have his permission to tell you. You'll learn soon enough though, I suspect he'll be down that valley, and fighting a God." Hermione said the last part fearfully, concerned about her friend.

"Mademoiselle Apoline? Do you know the god's that are going to fight? What exactly did the high priestess tell you?" Daphne asked.

"She only told me that the God of War would fight someone who also posses Godlike power. She received a vision from blessed Hippolyta in a trance last week. She saw a person wielding massive green energies, something no mortal is certainly capable of."

"That Boy! When I get near him! Honestly! Fighting the God of War? Is he an idiot? I thought Kara was supposed to knock some sense into him!" Hermione fumed.

"All that snogging, they must have sucked each other's brains out of their heads!" Daphne added.

"Excuse me, but are you implying that Harry… Our Harry is capable of fighting THE God of War?" Fleur asked as her voice weakened, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

"You'll learn soon enough Fleur… I know Veela have superior sight, can you see where if there's a group of armed tall women in that crowd?" Hermione asked as she tightened her hiking shoes, prepared to walk faster to reach the Valley Floor.

Fleur gazed and spotted a group of tall armed women surrounding a large circular tent to the east of the large stone circle in the middle of the valley. "There, on east side, past that ridge." Fleur pointed at the distance and Hermione nodded and headed to the indicated direction. Daphne and Fleur immediately followed her leaving a group of confused Veela in their wake. That idiot Harry was needed to some proper scolding.

*************************************

"How in Oa's name did you get here?!" Harry asked Luna who was looking around the tent looking for her Crumple Horned Snorcack. Her father was on the ground sniffing the rocky ground, they were sure they had seen the Snorcack enter this tent.

Bruce immediately removed his costume and hid it in his sealed suitcase and donned a gray sweater and pants once he entered the tent. He was very fast, and it was a good thing too for not a second longer Luna barged past the entrance and looked around for the Snorcack.

His incredible patience helped him endure half an hour of intense questioning by the eccentric and mysterious Lovegood father and daughter tandem, repeatedly denying that he had seen the Snorcack. Thankfully Harry's party arrived right after, interrupting Luna's questioning.

"Hi Harry!" Luna brightened and stood up from her comfortable chair. She walked over Harry and gave him a firm hug. Harry returned it and hugged his mysterious friend tightly. "Make sure not to let up, and don't be afraid to unleash your strength, were all quite safe. And remember, your will is strong"

Now used by Luna's occasional mysterious advice, Harry thanked her and smiled. He stepped back and introduced her to everyone while Luna introduced her eccentric father. After everything settled down, Bruce asked Harry to take a walk with around the valley, to give his son advice. Bruce knew this was a rare opportunity to help his son become stronger. He was reluctant at first to allow his son to fight a Greek God, but he finally relented when Ares himself appeared before him and explained his intentions. Assured that the fight was not to the death, and it was only a spar, he begrudgingly agreed. What the mortal and God spoke about nobody knew, and the meeting was kept secret, even from Hippolyta. Only Diana and Clark knew of what happened during the meeting.

"I got it Dad, thanks. Is mom watching from the monitors?" Harry asked. He had been given helpful advice by his father and they were almost talking non-stop for over ten minutes.

"I certainly am! How could I not watch my baby boy give Ares a kick in the butt?" Diana's face appeared in a large monitor inside their tent. She was holding Astraea while the baby played with her mother's long hair. Astraea fussed and turned in her mother's arms and when she looked at the screen she spotted the familiar faces of her father and brother.

"BAAAA!" Astraea made baby noises indicating she recognized Harry and Bruce's face. Bruce and Harry's serious expressions softened when they spotted Diana and the lively Astraea. Diana burst out laughing when her husband and son moved closer to the camera and started making strange baby sounds and funny faces to amuse their beloved baby princess. It was a private moment and they only allowed such actions to be seen by the privileged few like Kara, who they considered part of the family.

******************************

"Where's that boy!" Hermione pushed past various people and creatures as Daphne and Fleur hurried after her. Hermione finally spotted a group of Amazon warriors and she ran towards them. The Amazons immediately tensed when they spotted three figures jogging towards them, but they relaxed when they recognized the two girls who had previously stayed in Themyscira. Helena stepped out of the assembled warriors and smiled at Hermione who stopped before her, breathing hard. After a few seconds Daphne and Fleur stopped beside her and all three paused for a moment to regain their breath.

"Welcome Hermione! Daphne! I'm surprised that you knew of this event! Harry told me you girls were vacationing in France?" Helena asked.

"Uhh… yeah thank you Captain Helen…" Hermione vaguely replied. She didn't want them to learn she was here by a mere fluke and lots of luck. "Where's Harry? I really need to speak with him… badly."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, the spar is about to start. If it's something important though I can take a message and pass it to the Queen." Helen offered as she escorted the three girls to some benches near the Amazon's tent. "Who is your Veela friend?"

"This is Fleur Delacour, one of Harry's friends. She's here with the coven of Veela" Daphne answered and Fleur gave a small nod and a friendly smile.

"Ah, Aphrodite's favored people. Welcome, sister." Helen offered a hand and Fleur shook it and smiled at the captain of the Amazon Guard.

Hermione shifted her weight from one leg to another as she continually looked around, hoping for a glimpse of Harry. She was hoping to spot a glimpse of untidy black hair but she was surrounded by hundreds of magical creatures, Nymphs, Amazon warriors and various practitioners of Magic.

"Let's head over to that tent! I think I saw Kara!" Daphne shouted to Hermione. The crowd was starting to get impatient but before Hermione could reply, the crowd roared as Ares stepped out from his tent and jumped up to the stone circle.

The crowd cheered as Ares continued walking towards the middle of the stone floor. The mighty God of War stood and the crowd grew quiet as they felt awe, fear and terror as he got closer. Ares wore a dark blue Spartan armor, with elaborate designed etched into the metal chest plate, helm and gauntlets. His face was not visible as his elaborate helm cast shadows on his face, only his red eyes were seen by the crowd. His dark blue, almost black cape fluttered against the wind revealing an extremely large scabbard where a mighty sword was sheathed inside. The god's impressive seven foot frame exuded total power, intimidation and the lust for battle.

Hermione, Daphne and Fleur exchanged fearful look;, they could not speak as sheer terror stifled their throats. They were in the presence of the God of War and even from afar they could already feel the power the God possessed. This was the opponent Harry would face!?

The crowd again cheered as the challenger emerged from his own tent. Most did not know this person and they looked on curiously, not recognizing the large emblem of the Green Lantern on the front of the challenger's chest and on the cloak he wore.

Fleur gasped out loud, as this was the first time she had seen Harry since the last time they had spent on the warrior. He looked incredibly fit and taller. Even as he wore the strange black mask, Fleur certainly recognized his unruly black hair, so similar to his father, and the handsome chin and nose. Even from afar, she could see the unique green color only Harry's eyes possessed.

"Merde… Harry!" Fleur breathed out and Hermione gave her a comforting pat on the back. "Yes, that's Harry, you immediately recognize him, don't you? Ask your questions later, right now we have to find some way to convince him not to continue with this idiotic excuse to show off." Hermione stood on her toes to get a better look at him hoping he would look at their direction.

"I think we are too late" Daphne breathed out. Fleur and Hermione followed her gaze and spotted The God of War already drawing his mighty sword.

**************************************

The thud of his heart sounded loud inside his head, he felt that his heart wanted to burst in anticipation. He remembered his training and controlled his breathing, slowing his breath and soon the fast beat of heart slowed to more appropriate levels. Everything starts with proper breathing and it was the most important aspect in order to regain his center, his balance. His father once said to breathe first then walk before you run. It was sensible and he now mastered the extremely difficult technique.

Mortals instantly felt their greatest fears and panic whenever they are in close proximity of the God of War. Some could resist, those who had faced their greatest fears before or who possessed incredible strength of will. Harry Apollo Wayne was such a person, and his will rivaled none. The fear and terror that coursed through his body was expelled with every breath he took.

"I finally get to see my Grandson…" The God of War said as he placed the tip of his sword pointed down on the ground with both hands resting on the hilt.

"Grandson?!" Apollo asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't have a grandfather, Ares, God of War."

Ares laughed and it was deep and rumbling like rocks crashing into one another, further frightening the captive audience. "You do know how your mother came into life, did you not?" The God asked. Apollo nodded and answered the mighty deity.

"My mother was sculpted from clay as a baby by my grandmother, Hippolyta. Her blood flows through my mother's veins."

"Correct, Apollo, but that is not the whole story…. My hands and Hippolyta sculpted our daughter Diana, and I gave her the spark in order along with Zeus and Hera to turn her from a sculpture of clay to a young female human baby. So now do you understand? I helped create your mother, so call me…Grandfather." Ares said pleasantly, and Apollo could see the white of the God's teeth as the deity smiled from beneath the shadows created by his helm.

"That may be so…. But what has that got to with the spar?" Apollo asked and Ares again barked out a harsh laugh. "Impatient aren't we? Well nothing at all. I saw in your heart, young Apollo that you crave a good opponent that can match you. You deny it, but I can see it in your heart…. You have the gift, something very few have received, You have the gift of Fury."

Apollo's eyes widened as his deepest secrets in his heart were suddenly revealed by the god.

"You kept that wild passion and craving for battle locked up beneath an impressive iron will and strong discipline, trained by the Dark Knight himself, your Father." Ares spoke out, reading the truth from Apollo, and he was not reading his mind, but his heart.

"Aren't you curious though as to learn how powerful you truly are? Do not deny it! I know you long for a skilled opponent, where you wouldn't worry about hurting them, or destroying your surroundings." Ares continued speaking.

"How did you know?" Apollo asked. He didn't want to admit it, but what the God of War said was true.

"I am the God of War, young Apollo. I can read the wild passions and the cold fury of the true warriors such as yourself. Now, do not fear Apollo as the Gods of Olympus are watching us, protecting the audience and when we fight you can finally unleash your full might. This is just a spar, but remember I won't go easy on you. Prepare yourself!" Ares pulled his sword from the stone and lifted the massive dark blade up, pointing the tip to Apollo.

Apollo heard every word Ares said. So, he can finally go on full might, without worrying about hurting his opponent. He knew his opponent couldn't die anyway, being an immortal god. Apollo raised his arm and held out his hand and his sword materialized in his hands. He went to the low guard position, the stance provided additional defense against surprise attacks. Apollo knew he should not take this lightly, he could feel the powerful aura surrounding the God of War.

Ares looked at Harry's sword curiously, he has never seen such a unique design, and it looked beautiful. Perhaps Harry would let him copy its design after the spar.

The two opponents observed one another, sizing each other up, waiting for any sign of movement to give them some hint of the other's plan of attack. The crowd drew its collective breath; this was it, the fight of the millennia.

A crack of Lightning suddenly struck the stone floor between the two fighters, and both took it as a signal to move. "Impatient Git" Ares muttered, that Zeus really had no patience to begin with.

The two blades clashed and the God of War's greater physical strength and momentum pushed Apollo back. Without wasting time, Ares lunged towards Apollo again, not giving the young warrior time to mount a counter attack. Apollo was surprised at the initial clash, Ares' strength was incredible! He saw the god lunging at him and he crouched into a defensive high guard stance, his blade angled to deflect the incoming blow from Ares', as he could not prepare enough time to meet the swing head on. Suddenly a massive fist connected to his face, sending him tumbling for a good 50 feet.

"OHHHHH" The crowd said as one, they were mesmerized at the extremely rare display. "Mutterings soon flowed through the crowd, indicating their doubts about whether such a young being could stand up against the God of War.

Hermione, Luna and Daphne clutched each other's hands tightly. They were unable to speak as their friend Harry was just backhanded with a mighty fist. They were sitting on benches that Circe constructed and when several luminous beings suddenly appeared in the other side, sitting like on the benches like the audience. The Olympian Gods had finally arrived in person, and they were late.

"I told you…. Do not be afraid to use your full power" Ares teased good naturedly. In their brief exchange he saw the quality of the boy's blade skill, and it was wonderful. Apollo stood up, rubbing his cheek. The punch was powerful, and it was a good thing it was a graze, otherwise he would be out now like a light. They said he could finally attack with full power, and he was also excited and curious to see the results of his training. Apollo concentrated as he brought out his power to the front.

Ares spared a glance at the Amazons and Hippolyta, who were now giving him the evil eye. He gave a smile to the Amazon Queen and received a rude human gesture, causing him to snort in amusement. Suddenly he felt a blast of energy and looked at his young opponent with glee. Apollo changed his stance, resting the tip of his sword straight while it rested on his left hand. His green aura engulfed him and his eyes glowed a fierce green. The wind swirled around him as sparks of energy leapt from his body, hitting the stone floor.

The blade of his sword leaked out green flames and Apollo prepared himself. Power pulsed from him and it was glorious, satisfying, addicting. Deciding to attack, he ran full sprint towards Ares.

The god of War's grin grew larger and he faced his oncoming opponent. Preparing his blade from a low guard, he swung it upward and it connected with Apollo's flaming green sword. Sparks flew and Ares eyes widened as he felt incredible power from Apollo's swing, as his grip on his ancient sword actually vibrated. He brought his sword down and was met with a fast swipe, and the dance of the blades was one.

Ares was no longer relaxed and smiling, and slowly the red pupils of his eyes grew brighter encompassing the whites of his eyes. Burning red looked at the fierce green eyes of Apollo, and both raised their energies higher. Ares let his divine aura show, and blood red light engulfed him. Apollo was certainly powerful, he was almost as strong as the newer gods!

Blurs of red and green light clashed and until finally a great light surrounded the two combatants, and an explosion was heard. Apollo's body was caught by the energy blast that emitted from Ares' blade and it was bone jarring. The two faced each other again, and Ares was grinning again as he scored another point against Apollo.

A bit pissed off, Apollo's eyes glowed brighter, and his aura became more violent. He plunged the tip of his sword through the stone floor, and it sliced through like a hot knife on butter. If Ares wanted a combination of ranged and melee attacks he would get one. He ran full sprint towards Ares the tip of his blade creating sparks on the stone floor. Ares' aura glowed brighter and he too rushed at Harry again, increasing his power after he sensed Apollo increase his own.

As Apollo neared Ares he swung his sword up clashing with Ares' ancient dark steel blade. Not wasting time Harry flew up into the air and slashed his sword downward with a mighty swing. A crescent shaped green energy force projection erupted from the swing and headed towards Ares, forcing him to make an undignified roll to the side. Ares narrowed his eyes, he didn't see that one coming. Was this Apollo's full strength? His eyes widened as four more green crescent energies headed towards him and he batted them away with his blade, each time he was knocked back a few meters after deflecting the powerful attacks.

The God of War narrowed his eyes and finally decided to raise the bar. He needed Apollo to lose to motivate him to become stronger. After deflecting Apollo's attacks Ares held up a hand and energy blasted his younger opponent, catching him by surprise. It sent Apollo tumbling down a good sixty feet away.

Apollo was into the battle now and he instantly got up and this time he changed tactics, thrusting his left palm forward he sent a series of banishing curses, sending the God of War to the ground. Ares stood up quickly and grinned. This was the fight he longed for, and it was addicting. The god of war leapt to the air and suddenly his eyes burned brighter and the clouds in the sky grew darker. Apollo stopped his attack towards Ares and watched in amazement as he saw Divine Power at full might.

Unfazed, Apollo attacked again only to be repelled by a dark energy blast that sent him crashing to the ground, creating a huge crater on the ground. Screams were heard among the audience but they were soon drowned out by Ares' voice that seemed to reach everyone in the valley. "Get up, I know you can take more than that."

Apollo blinked his eyes and stood up slowly. Seeing that his Opponent had laid all the cards he gathered all the power from his body and let it all out and a huge beam of green light erupted from the crater, blinding the audience that was watching. Ares covered his eyes and prepared to take the assault from

Apollo who had apparently copied him also discharged all his power. Huge chunks of the stone floor cracked and flew away towards the crowds, making the audience panic. Before the huge stones that were once part of the massive stone circle hit the crowds, they automatically disintegrated turning into sand and dust. Fleur, Daphne and Hermione closed their eyes and coughed as they struggled to see through the sand and dust. By this point the audience was too amazed and stunned that they were only yelling, burning their throats dry.

The half of the circular stone floor where Apollo once stood was obliterated to rubble and now dust covered the area, hiding the young challenger from view. A pulse of tremendous pressure emanated from within the dust, blowing the particles of dust and sand in the air. After a few seconds the audience could now see Apollo properly and their mouths fell open at the never before seen sight.

Apollo's eyes were now blazing bright with green light as his wild aura blazed around him like an enormous burning flame. Streaks of random energy crashed into the destroyed boulders and the dirt floor, creating deep chasms hundreds of feet deep. The earth rumbled and the audience struggled to remain on their feet.

It now became a battle of who can discharge more power as Area upped the power he letting out, and soon the God of War reached his maximum limit. Black and red energies encompassed him as he floated serenely in the air. His ancient blade burst into black and red flame and his armor glowed bright and shifted, turning into a more powerful form, thicker and stronger armor. He never thought he'd have to use this armor with this spar, but apparently Apollo was more powerful than he imagined. Ares smiled in delight at the fury of the battle, it was intoxicating, and was even helping him to get stronger.

The two combatants eyed each other and after a brief moment to gauge their distance they both streaked into one another at furious speed. Red and black white from above descended and the green pulsing light from the earth rose, and both fighters shouted as they swung their blades to try and hit the other. The moment their blades met there was a vast wave of energy that was emitted from their clashing blades. Bright light engulfed the two and expanded outwards, knocking most of the audience to their backs.

The luminous humanoid beings of light of different colors, unidentifiable immediately stood up from the bench and some of them vanished. The Gods appeared in key places surrounding the combatants and near the audience. They all raised their hands and a golden transparent shield swept throughout the crowd and the tents.

The audience struggled on the ground and watched in amazement at the spectacle. A vortex of power whose source was from the two rose up to the atmosphere, turning the clouds into a rapid whirlpool of stirred air with the column of power at the center. Green and Black energy swirled against each other, fighting for dominance at the cosmic stage.

Hermione saw trees uprooted around the valley and getting sucked into the vortex in the sky and she wondered how they were protected. She spotted a glowing pair of feet in front of her and she saw what she thought must be a Greek god granting them some protection.

Struggling to regain the upper hand, Apollo was slowly being pushed to the ground as Ares had greater physical strength and he had position. Their blades shook one another and Apollo was forced to disengage from the struggle. He sent a blast of power to Ares and used the

distraction to fly high before turning around to try and hit Ares with momentum on his side. Ares merely batted the energy blast and he too rose to the sky to bring momentum to his side.

Soon streaks of light were seen swirling against each other, black against green. Every time the two energies collided, a pulse of energy exploded from their clash, hammering the Divine Shield the Gods were projecting, making the parts hit shimmer with golden light. The pulses were so intense that rocky cliffs collapsed all around the valley, creating landslides all around. Boulders rolled of the mountainside at insane speeds, disintegrating before they reached the crowd. The divine shield certainly was efficient.

Ares felt this was the best time in his life as he parried and thrust, swung and strike. He noticed that even though Apollo's face was covered in dirt and had a few scratches, he was smiling. He was amazed at Apollo's lantern energy; it never seemed to run out! But he knew he was stronger than the boy and he had experience.

Suddenly as Apollo and Ares prepared to clash again at the air, Ares' black streak of light suddenly separated into 8 different beings. Apollo wavered in his attack, surprised and confused at the tactic. Suddenly he was surrounded as he looked around, from beneath, above and in the four directions different Gods of War were surrounding him! He felt a blade hit his aura shield and he was about to attack the being when he saw a burning black blade coming at him.

Apollo could barely move to defend himself as he was getting hammered from strong sword strikes, some of them even penetrating his aura and creating shallow cuts on his back and arms. He swung his sword blindly when he felt his cheek sliced open, and blood trickled down his face. He grew frustrated with himself he never wanted to lose without fighting back. He would accept a loss, but he wanted to go down fighting. There was one thing to do and he stopped trying to defend himself as he struggled to regain concentration in the midst of his body getting used as a blade sharpener. This would be hard work and he needed his whole concentration.

One of the copies of Ares watched the attack from a huge piece of stone he was standing on. It would be over soon he thought, the boy gave a good fight and he would honor him. Apollo was a true warrior, but he was almost a match for a God. Almost. He looked at Apollo closer and his eyes narrowed in confusion. Apollo was no longer defending himself, his eyes were closed and his marvelous sword was held loosely in his hands. Was he giving up? Too bad, after the valiant effort he made, it was not the honorable way to go down.

His eyes widened in surprise as Apollo now opened his eyes. It was different from his usual Green eyes as they now swirled with silver sparks. His aura too had changed as cascades of silver energies travelled up and won his body, crackling with power. The other copies of Ares stopped their attacks as they observed Apollo, amazed that their opponent still had a hidden source of power.

Apollo felt the strange buzz from his arms and legs; it felt like a thousand needles were prickling his limbs whenever he fused his magic with his lantern powers. He distinctly heard the beat of his heart hammering against his head and his breath was loud like a saw cutting wood whenever he breathed. The fusion process was difficult, but he mastered it, training alone as was suggested by Nicholas Flamel. It was a hard process, a journey of self discovery but Apollo had done the impossible and mastered it in record time.

The shallow cuts all over his body and his ripped costume quickly healed. Since Ares had duplicated himself, Harry decided to give this last attack his all. Observing the copies surrounding him, Apollo suddenly yelled as seven surges of green light erupted from his silver green aura, striking down the different target simultaneously. Without losing anytime, Apollo flashed from one copy to another, and swinging his sword and directing massive energies to the targets. The copies tried to protect themselves but the fused power proved too strong, and it penetrated their defenses sending them crashing to the ground in quick succession.

Apollo made the valiant effort, he was so quick that the copies almost had not time o react against this counter attack. Finally he sent the last one hurling to the ground. Breathing deeply, Apollo smiled as he admired his handiwork. Seven different Ares lay sprawled on the ground in various positions, groaning from the hurt from the last attack.

His eyes narrowed as he realized something. He looked at the seven figures sprawled on the ground and he instantly realized what it is. There were eight! He immediately turned around and prayed he was not too late, but as he turned he saw the hilt of the God's dark blade hit the back of his head. Losing consciousness, Apollo threw a powerful surge of fused Oan and Magic energy before he closed his eyes. He fell to the ground in a loud crash, in the midst of the various copies of Ares lying hurt or unconscious. A few seconds later the dark blue helm of Ares crashed to the ground, the black plume that spanned the length of the helm singed and was still smoking. The spar was finished.

Above Ares grinned as he looked at his defeated opponent. Now that was THE way to go! Apollo's desperate attack caught him off guard, and it was a good aim too as it hit him squarely on the head. The blast was so strong that it snapped back his head and his helm flew off and fell to the ground.

The various copies soon vanished as Ares slowly descended. The crowd roared its approval, deafening to the ears as they cheered. The various gods dissipated the Divine shield and they too gave respectful nods to their compatriot, before disappearing in consecutive flashes of light.

Kara, Hippolyta and Bruce immediately rushed to Apollo's side as Circe materialized beside them.

"My grandson! Is he fine?" Hippolyta asked amidst the deafening cheers of the various congregations. Bruce immediately cradled his son, he had seen the whole fight and it was the longest time that he was speechless. He saw the final exchanges and knew his son was only out cold. Kara buried her face on her unconscious boyfriend's chest, hugging him tightly. She was so scared, angry at Ares and proud of her Harry.

"Harry's fine, he's just knocked out for the moment. Kara, can you carry his sword?" Bruce asked as he carried his son on his arms. Kara picked up the familiar sword and they headed back towards the tent. It was a good thing Hippolyta's Amazon guards were there, as hundreds of well wishers tried to touch the defeated yet honored young man. He had nothing to be ashamed of; he had almost beaten down the God of War!

They quickly reached the tent, and the guards immediately formed a perimeter to give some privacy to their princess' son. As Kara was about to enter, her sharp ears immediately picked up Hermione's voice among the noisy crowds who were quickly preparing themselves for a party. Kara deposited the sword by Harry's bed before she rushed out to meet Hermione. How in Harry's butt did they get here!?

*****************************

Hermione, Daphne and Fleur struggled to reach Harry's tent as they followed the procession of Amazon guards and well wishers. Hermione spotted a glint of gold blonde hair and shouted "KARA!"

She saw Kara look at her with surprise before disappearing inside the tent. The vivacious young woman then went out just as quick and headed towards their direction.

"She saw us." Hermione said, relieved. A few moments later Kara was near them to shout. "Hermione! Daphne! Fleur! What are you all doing here?!" She rushed to her friends and embraced them one by one.

"We came with Fleur, her grandmother's Veela coven was invited by the goddess Aphrodite to watch. They said we could come so here we are!" Daphne said while Fleur looked strangely at Kara.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Hermione asked, a bit upset.

"Hermione, Harry didn't want to ruin your vacation in France. He said he'll tell you all about it when we meet next week." Kara answered.

"And me? Are we not friends? You all kept all this from me! I recognize Harry now, he was the Green Lantern in Hermione's scrapbook, the one that saved the planet from destruction." Fleur suddenly said.

"Fleur, were your friends, at first at the warrior I was the only one who knew. Hermione discovered his secret as the summer was nearly over while Daphne learned about it halfway during the second term." Kara tried to appease her veela friend.

"I'm joking. I knew I would get left out sooner or later because of the distance between us. That's why I was excited to learn that Hermione and Daphne and their families will spend the summer at my home. I hoped I would catch up there." Fleur said giving a cute and naughty smile.

Kara grinned back and bumped her waist at Fleur, and the Frenchwoman nearly toppled over.

"Drama Queen"

****************************

A blinding light suddenly attacked his right eye and Harry frowned and twisted in bed.

"Luna! What are you doing? Stop opening his eyelids!" a voice hissed. The hurtful blinding light stopped melting his brain and Harry snuggled closer to a warm body, falling back to sleep.

"But his eyes are so pretty! It's even greener than when he was at school, and during the end of the spar there were even some pretty silver colors!" A young voice answered back.

"I know that, that's why most of the girls spy on him whenever he's reading. They just watch his eyes at the common room for hours on end."

"Wait… are you saying… My Harry has stalkers?" He heard his Kara's voice speak and he stirred lightly before burying his face on the warm body beside him to drown out the noise. However the body he was snuggling his face with suddenly shook and he stirred again, on the verge of awaking and sleeping.

"Why did you giggle?"

"Harry, his face was buried near my waist, he tickled me."

"That's so romantic…"

"I'm very envious with what you to have it seemed…"

Suddenly Harry felt a stinging pain in his right arm and his eyes jumped open and he stood up on the bed. "AHHHH!" He looked at his arm, wet with a bite mark on his forearm. The teeth markings were clearly visible, but the bite did not break skin.

He looked around to see five faces looking up at him with surprise and concern. He looked to his right and saw Luna looking at him with a confused expression, but a slight smile was on her lips.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Kara asked from his left. Harry raised his right arm and showed the bite mark. "Luna… she bit me!" Kara roared with laughter with Daphne at the strange girl's antics.

"Luna! Why did you bite Harry! He was sleeping!" Hermione rounded on the smaller girl who had a strange expression her face.

"You and Daphne kept saying how sweet and yummylicious Harry was. I thought I'd taste him myself but he wasn't edible… I mean I don't eat handsome boys so I just bit him. And he was taking a long time to wake up so I got impatient." Luna defended herself.

"I'm…. yummylicious? Hermione! What in Oa's name does that mean? And how did you, Daphne and Fleur get here? Wait… Fleur?!" Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Bonjour Harry… you look very handsome like your friend Luna said. Are you trying to seduce us with your shirtless body?" Fleur teased.

"Yeah Harry… that's so dirty of you… do... you... feel... hot?" Daphne joked, further embarrassing poor Harry.

"OUT!!!" Harry shouted, though his face was not really angry, and his red ears gave away his embarrassment.

The girls laughed harder and Hermione dragged a confused Luna out of the tent.

"Including me Harry?" Kara asked her, eyes big and her adorable mouth in a cute frown.

"Ahhh… no. You can stay" Harry said. Kara looked at the girls by the door and gave an over the top wink that sent the girls into another round of giggles.

******************************************

Cornelius Fudge was conducting the yearly inspection of the prison cells thinking about how to cut costs in the prison to fund his latest luxury expedition. Thankfully the Dementors were ordered to the far end of Azkaban keep while the Minister and his assistants and aurors inspected the cells. Finally reaching the top most level that housed high security prisoners, Cornelius began his last inspection for the day.

He almost peed his pants at the aggressiveness of the inmates here, they were insane, crazy with rage and terror. Cornelius very nearly fainted when he spotted Bellatrix giving him the your dead sign by using her finger to her neck and making slashing sounds. He quickly hurried past her and noticed a fairly dirty man, but at least he appeared sane and his stink was not as bad as the Lestrange brothers.

Looking at the name outside the cell he learned that this was the infamous Sirius Black, Voldemort's top agent. "Good Morning Minister! My my I didn't know the Wizengamot allowed sex changes! But where are my manners! Congratulations!"

"What are you talking about Black?" Cornelius said, trying to show a bit of bravado in front of his retinue.

"Minister! Don't get angry! I read once that that's bad for expecting mothers… you're pregnant aren't you? Who is the unwilling father? Or you finally switched roles with your school crush Dolores?" Black said as he sat on the thin mattress in his cell. This was the first time Fudge was inspecting the prison himself and Sirius certainly couldn't pass this one up. he had 13 years of jokes in store.

"I am not pregnant! I'm a man!" Fudge said his cheeks red. Some of the aurors started coughing while the staff looked confused. They didn't have a sense of humor.

"Really?" Sirius asked, his voice laced with skepticism. "Then what's that? That's got to be 6 or 7 months" he pointed at Fudge's beer belly. The hardened aurors gave each other amused looks though none dared laugh for fear of getting sack. They'll laugh this one up later with the pensieve on the DMLE Headquarters.

Fudge tucked his gut, but it proved to much and to heavy and he started to cough. Sirius stood up and shouted "Aurors! Call a medic! The minister's going into labor!"

"That's it! Warden! No food for black for 3 days!" Fudge cried as he recovered his coughing fit. He rolled up the newspaper in his hand and chucked it to Black who deftly caught it.

Fudge hurried past, he did not want to get into another round full of insults with black. The warden of Azkaban stayed back, and once the minister and his retinue was clear, he chuck a basket towards the prisoner. "Here, this is the spare food in case the minister's hungry. There's a bottle of wine in there too, should last you a week. Thanks for the show." The warden nodded his head and left to hurry after the flustered minister. Sirius smiled and opened the basket and pulled out freshly baked bread, already coated with butter. He stuffed it to his mouth and smiled, mission accomplished.

NOTE: this is still un betad and will be subject to changes once edited.

A/N: Poor Ricky Hatton. Won some money though as I was closest (bet round 4 – just for the heck of it) Cheers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Chapter 15: **The secret of Hermione Granger.**

"What happened when I passed out… did I get him?" Harry asked as he donned a gray shirt. Kara observed her boyfriend for a moment with a small smile and once Harry's head popped through the shirt she replied.

"You got him… it was a great hit! It was so strong that his helm fell off!" Kara said proudly.

"His helm fell off? I bet that surprised him. I thought I got him in the end though, but I forgot there was another one remaining." Harry said stretching his limbs. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour I think… the celebrations have barely begun." Kara stared for him for a moment deep in thought. Harry noticed this and stared back at her. Finally after a minute Harry got impatient and walked closer to her and finally he gave his girlfriend a good peck on the lips. That woke Kara up from her stupor and gave Harry a bright smile.

"You were gone for a minute there Kara… what were you thinking?" Harry asked, concern shown on his face.

"It's just that… I knew you were powerful Harry… but that was amazing! I was filled with awe at the power you both wielded. You almost beat THE God of War! The energies you used... every attack was an earthquake for us, knocking most on their backs. If it were not for those Olympian Gods and the shield they maintained, I don't think most would be alive tonight." Kara finally let out what was bubbling inside her for an hour. "And now… that awesome powerful god like warrior is standing next to me… and he's my boyfriend!"

"Kara? I got my butt kicked out there, he got many hits on me, and that just shows how much I still need to learn." Harry said and gave his girlfriend a nice tight hug. "Anyway I'm glad our other friends are not freaking out over what they have seen."

Kara snorted and replied. "Harry, what you did today… the gravity of the power you wielded had not yet sunk into their minds. At the moment they're just happy and excited about having a little impromptu reunion, but once they all sobered up expect worse from them, especially Hermione."

Harry groaned and let go of Kara. "The spar should have stayed a secret then. I hope they don't treat me differently because of what I'm capable of."

"Trust me they won't, they're our good friends Harry. After a week everything will be back to normal. C'mon, let's get some food in you, I bet you're hungry from the match." Kara locked her elbow with his and led him to the food tent.

Harry's assumptions were partially correct as at first Hermione, Daphne and most of all Fleur didn't know at first how to interact with such their powerful friend. Hermione thought she knew the extent of Harry's powers as she knew a lot about Green Lanterns but that display blew her away. She was acting like he was a newly discovered species, and she kept on a constant stream of questions and queries. How did he get so strong? What was the source of his power if he doesn't have a ring? Hermione found a particularly baffling puzzle and she was determined to put the clues if there were any back together. Hermione Granger was on the case.

Daphne and Fleur just remained quiet around him, unsure on how to behave around what they considered to be on a level far above your run of the mill, average Supreme Mugwump.

"It's still me you know." Harry said growing tired of the wide eyed looks he had been receiving from the two. "Look, tell you what, you knew I belong to the Justice League correct?" Daphne and Fleur nodded slowly, still staring at him with the annoying wide eyed look.

"Well the Justice League is full of people with abilities like me." Kara and Hermione gave him disbelieving looks, but he ignored them. "Well, some only have one ability unlike me that possess two. My magic and Lantern powers… Look, it's not really a big deal, I mean look at Kara, she has Lantern Powers and Kryptonian powers… that's cool! I just got lucky out there, and I don't think Ares was serious against me."

"That's the biggest understatement in the century." Daphne said dryly. "Now come here and give us some hugs. You scared us with that fight you had."

Harry smiled and obliged them, and soon their small groups were exchanging their opinions on what they saw and how exciting it was, comparing their experiences from their own perspectives while watching the fight.

Luna on the other hand treated Harry the same while Xeno just looked at him with confusion on his face, wondering if he was a new breed of some new magical creature. He was rapidly thinking up of a new name for this new specimen that was a friend of his daughter.

Thankfully the Amazon Warriors did not treat him differently, and he only got pat on the backs as commiserations for not beating Ares flew all around. They really enjoyed the battle and Helena kept on bragging that she was the one who taught Harry the blade first. His grandmother proved to be a source of embarrassment as she smothered him with hugs and kisses, to his friends' great amusement.

The most embarrassing for him though was when he met Fleur Delacour's grandmother, Mademoiselle Clemence. It seemed that Fleur's streak of naughtiness was inherited fully from her.

"Greetings, Harry Apollo Wayne. On behalf of my coven, I congratulate you on an impressive display of power. I am Clemence, Fleur's grandmother." Clemence said in English with a thick accent.

Harry recognized that she was struggling a bit and answered her in flawless French. "Greetings Mademoiselle. What can I do for you?"

Clemence raised a beautiful eyebrow at him and gave a smile. "Oh you are simply wonderful! What a beautiful Parisian accent!" She turned around and called to Fleur who was chatting with Kara and Daphne. "Fleur darling! Come over here! I need to speak with you!"

Fleur looked at her grandmother strangely and walked towards them while Kara followed her and stayed beside Harry. "Fleur please tell me that you have a betrothal contract with this wonderful young man! I am sure my daughter Apoline would have recognized his attractive qualities."

Harry turned bright red while Fleur's eyes widened and she instantly rounded on her grandmother. "Grandmama! Harry is just a really good friend! I do not have plans of getting betrothed at this time! And he already has someone he plans to marry, the young woman beside him!"

Clemence smiling face fell slightly… "Oh you were too slow Fleur, he is a diamond in a pile of rocks, and you don't find young men like him anymore." She turned to Harry and Kara and said "Congratulations…I was just looking for a suitable partner for my daughter that can protect her… and a powerful young man that can go head to head with the God of War certainly fits the bill."

She looked closer at Kara and then turned back to Harry with a mischievous look on her beautiful face. "I see you like older women… would you prefer someone more... mature?" She leaned closer to him and leaned slightly to show a good amount of cleavage.

Harry's face paled and he gave Kara a horrified look. Fleur slapped her forehead and muttered incoherently while shaking her head. "Uhh thank you for the offer… but my Kara's mature enough for me… not that I don't find you attractive because you are and I can see where Fleur gets her looks from."

Clemence gave an elegant laugh and pinched his cheek. "I was just teasing! You're too sweet you know… very sweet. If you were unattached my coven would be fighting among themselves to have you by their side." She looked at Kara and said in English. "You should take care of this young man. He is very special and very unique, certainly a prize for any woman."

Kara who only knew basic French had followed the gist of the earlier conversation gave a feral smile to Clemence. "Do not worry Madam, I'm not planning to let him go." She grabbed Harry's hand and interlocked her fingers with his to emphasize the point.

* * *

"I thought I've seen it all, after all I've spent most of my lifetime surrounded by super powered beings. But what he showed today genuinely scared me. I just sat there while dust accumulated in my open mouth." John Stewart said as he took a sip of whiskey.

"I know… I didn't know he was that powerful… I thought I knew his limits, but it seemed he is far more powerful than I've anticipated." Katma said as she took a sip herself.

"Did you feel the power and intensity of the attacks? I'm glad we managed to record the entire thing, I was afraid the optic recorders would not survive." John said.

"Yes… every time one of those attacks was launched I felt my hairs stand and my skin tingle… it was very hard to breath. And we were how far from the arena? 100 feet?" Katma guessed, as the images of the awesome fight flashed through her mind.

"More or less. I can't wait to show this video to Clark. He's going to be shocked." John said as he held up the data stick that contained data about Harry's fight with Ares.

"I think it's time we send him into an assignment, to help him learn about teamwork. And the Senior Justice couldn't provide him that as they all outrank him. I suggest you place him somewhere with teammates his own age." Katma suggested.

"You don't mean…" John's eyes widened in surprise.

Katma shrugged and played with her glass, swirling the liquid inside. "Only for three weeks, after that I'll recommend that he be given full membership as an official Justice League member. San Francisco will be nice for him, and I'm sure the Teen Titans will be happy to accommodate him."

* * *

After all the excitement and hype died down, Fleur, Hermione, Daphne and Luna returned back to Paris, but not before Harry invited all four girls to his Birthday. Since Fleur finally knew about his secret, he didn't need to stage an advance Birthday Party for friends that were not privy to his alternate life. He was assured by Fleur that she will keep his secret and protect it, as Veela are naturally resistant to the mind arts.

Luna and her Father also promised to keep the secret of what they saw in the valley, although he did not give Xenophilius Lovegood the full details of his other job. The editor only knew that Harry Wayne was a powerful being that was a friend of his daughter. Luna managed to convince her father to allow her to stay with Harry and his Friends, and the man agreed after assurances from Bruce that she's in safe hands. Xenophilius hitched a ride with them until he reached a magical district inside Athens, where he eagerly planned another expedition for the Snorcack hunt.

_Private Island of Bruce Wayne, July 30_

A flash of light materialized in front of a long beach house. It had no upper walls but it had the full complement of furniture and modern amenities to provide comfort for a hundred people.

Astraea giggled and her tiny hands tried to catch the flashes of light from the teleportation process while she was held securely by her mother. The Wayne family and Kara arrived a day early for his birthday, to have some quiet family time. The three month old Baby was a joy to be around and the excited squeals whenever she was happy never failed to put smiles on her parents' faces.

"Harry, will you and Kara watch your sister for the moment, I need to talk with mother about her travel arrangements. I don't know why they keep on sailing from Themyscira to this island every year. It always scares off sea liners and cargo ships thinking their vessel is a ghost ship. Maybe I can convince her this year." Diana said as she handed Astraea nappy bag filled with Diapers, toys and milk bottles to Kara.

Harry gleefully accepted Astraea and he replied back as his sister played with his face and hair. "Give up mom, Grandmum's too stubborn and I admit it's really cool of her to do that. That Greek ship's really awesome and it's really fast too with all the enchantments in there. Hey Rea that's my nose your pulling" He gave a raspberry to Astraea's tummy that set off another laughing fit from his sister.

Diana sighed and said. "Fine… it's just I don't want her to bribe Dr. Fate again to enchant that old ship to Fly. The last time she tried that some oil tanker crew jumped to their lifeboats thinking the ship was coming for their souls. She doesn't really concern herself with security."

Bruce smiled and pulled Diana closer to him. "Let your mother be Princess, c'mon I think were due for a private time before we go back." He leaned in and whispered something to her ear and squeezed her impressive butt. Diana's eyes opened wide and she let out a gasp. She grinned and pulled her husband and lifted him to the air and she flew both of them to the jungle.

"I honestly never expected your Dad to have a wild imagination, or your mom too. It's kind of shocking when you think about it." Kara said as she played with her cute future sister in law's chin.

"I think it's all the emotions and urges they repressed coming out after all the years they danced around each other. At least they are happy and in love and that's all I want to see from them." Harry replied. "Now Astraea, do you want to go to the beach? Do you? Yes you do! Come on I'll put sun block on you little treasure." Harry said as he spoke with his sister, babbling about small things while he walked towards his room. Astraea listened attentively as if she could understand her brother, in truth she just liked hearing his voice and playing with his soft scruffy hair.

Kara looked at the two siblings and shook her head. Her Harry is going to be a great father some day. She hurried after them as she remembered that she carried the bag that contained the sun block.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Kara asked as she appeared in front of her boyfriend in her most sexy and revealing bikini she had ever worn. Harry opened his mouth in shock and his eyes bulged at the eighth wonder of the world. Kara wore a red bikini with a daring cut that showed half her cleavage, and a high cut of the bikini red that showed her impressive legs and thin waist. It hinted at everything and teased him.

"Gurgle.." Harry said as he stared at his girlfriend, stunned and dazed. Kara laughed and stepped closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips to rouse him.

"I assume you like it?" Kara asked and he turned around to give her boyfriend a proper look. Her backside proved too much and put Harry on a daze again. "Warble" Harry said as his throat dried and his mind overloaded.

Finally after a few more kisses to wake her boyfriend up, they finally headed to the beach for an afternoon swim. "It's amazing… you're so beautiful." Harry said as they sat on the sand while the surf tickled their feet. "I'm just worried though, uhmm will you wear that tomorrow?"

"Thanks Harry… tomorrow? Oh no! This red thing's almost scandalous! I don't have the nerve to wear it in front of so many people." Kara said as she dug her toes deeper into the sand.

"Good… because I don't want to fight off every single male on the island when they see you in that sexy red thing. Thank you for wearing it…" Harry said as he leaned closer to Kara.

"I'll only wear it for you, love." Kara whispered and their lips locked as the setting sun dipped into the sea.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!!!" Harry woke up in surprise and looked around his room. His mum was there with Kara who was carrying a still sleepy Astraea.

"Thanks mum, Kara and of course my little princess." Harry said. He stood up and stretched while yawning. "What time is it?"

"Around seven dear… Sorry I woke you up but I have to go with your father and help on the arrangement for the party later tonight, be so kind and take care of Astraea with Kara?" Diana asked.

"Of course mum. And I think she's big enough to play with me in the surf. The water's not too hot or cold at this time and the waves are really calm in the morning. What do you think honey?" Harry looked at his girlfriend while Diana grinned at the term of endearment. Her baby boy was copying how Bruce and she interacted! It was so cute!

"I think that's great Harry, what do you think Diana?" Kara asked her future mother in law.

Diana thought for a moment and nodded. "I think that would be fine, the sun's not strong enough this early to cause sunburn, but don't let her swallow saltwater ok? I'll head back to the watchtower to oversee the rush of supplies that will be teleported here, and the lists of guests of course." Diana leaned down and kissed her children and Kara. "Goodbye and take care of Astraea" She tapped her communicator and vanished in a flash of light.

"Let's go Birthday Boy." Kara said and leaned down and kissed her boyfriend in the cheek. "I'll have Astraea dressed in her bathing costume, meet you in the lounge alright?" Harry nodded and her girlfriend left his room with his sister.

* * *

Hermione, Fleur, Daphne and Luna arrived at the island with their escort Huntress. They were excited to finally be part of this very exclusive party, the celebration of Harry's birthday and vacation day for the Justice League and its affiliated hero groups.

An amusing sight greeted the four girls and their escort and they remained silent as they observed a rare occasion.

Astraea squealed and splashed among the waves as she was held securely by her older brother while Kara was in front of her talking in soothing tones. Harry carefully looked at the swells to see if a wave was too strong for her little sister, and he would raise her up high past the waves.

"Ok little princess, time for your big sister Kara to carry you, I'll get your milk bottle for you." Harry stood up from the knee high water and turned to where their things were placed, on top of the towels on the sand.

Fleur, Hermione, Daphne and Luna watched their hot and dripping friend walk gracefully towards the beach, while Huntress looked on with amusement.

"That lucky bitch." Luna grumbled though her tone was light and the three nodded absently in agreement.

Hermione's brain as expected was the first to kick in and she gasped and reprimanded Luna. "That was a bad thing to say Luna! Kara is very kind and she deserves Harry. They love each other!"

"I know, Hermione. But she's still a lucky bitch." Luna eyed Harry's torso and licked her lips. "Maybe you're right, he is yummylicious, and he just lacked the proper seasoning. Seawater."

Huntress laughed aloud and Harry heard it. He turned towards their direction and gave an excited smile. He waved at them and started walking closer.

"Fine, she's very lucky. But don't call her a bitch. It's rude." Hermione said weakly as their eye candy walked closer to them. 'Please let there be a hug, please let there be a hug.' Hermione chanted. He might be her best friend, but that doesn't mean she's not allowed to appreciate and enjoy certain benefits of being a best friend of a hot guy. He certainly filled up this summer.

"YES!" Hermione and Daphne cried out simultaneously as Harry hugged Huntress first. The two girls eyed each other and gave each other grins, acknowledging that they were thinking of the same thing.

"Hi Hermione, Daphne, Fleur and Luna." It's good of you to come." Harry said and began giving hugs that left the girls breathless, even Fleur.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" They greeted him and the birthday boy smiled in gratitude.

"Is that your baby sister Harry?" Hermione asked eagerly as she watched Kara playing with a baby. Harry's smiling face brightened even more at the mention of his sister. "Yeah, Astraea, come I'll introduce you." He took off, a baby bottle filled with milk in his hands.

"Is that them, I thought I heard their voices." Kara said, handing back Astraea to Harry. The Wayne heiress was extremely difficult to get settled down, she only stopped stirring when Harry, Bruce or Diana carried her. Kara took the bottle from Harry's busy hands and fed Astraea some milk.

"She's so cute!" The girls gushed as they rushed towards Harry who was carrying Astraea. "Awww" The girls simultaneously sighed at the sight of the cute young thing. Astraea sucked her milk bottle and looked at the strange faces. The faces leaned closer, and she felt trapped. She spat out the nipple of the milk bottle and wailed and her young lungs clear and strong against the sound of the waves.

Harry immediately walked away and from the group and rocked his little sister to assure her. Astraea calmed down as the sun and the wind tickled her face and her cries died down. Feeling secure against her big brother's strong arms, she snuggled closer to him while she eyed the intruders with curiosity.

"She's a bit picky." Kara said as she packed the half empty milk bottle to the bag. "She doesn't want just anyone carrying her, and I'm a bit lucky as she doesn't cry when I carry her. She only falls asleep when she's carried by her parents or her big brother."

The girls gazed at Harry who continued to rock Astraea gently to sleep while the baby's wide blue eyes looked curiously at her audience. Her big brother's comforting presence and the gentle rocking motion was too much, and her eyes gently closed.

"He's going to be an excellent father." Hermione observed. Kara smiled and added. "He's the one who usually cleans her nappies, and he's not scared at all!"

"Now that's the man who conquers fear." Fleur added. She playfully bumped her waist to Kara and said "Lucky bitch" that set off another round of shrieking and laughter as the girls started playing on the beach. Thankfully Astraea was a deep sleeper and Harry moved to the small hut to provide some shade for her sister.

Harry was busy wiping down Astraea's tiny body with a wet soft cloth when Hermione approached. She was wearing her blue swimsuit, while her wet clothes were clutched on her arms. "Hey Harry, can I hang this on the rail to dry?"

"Sure go ahead. Having fun?" Harry asked, while his sister continued to push away the cold cloth.

"Yeah, it's very relaxing here. How's Astraea, I hope we didn't scare her?" Hermione slowly walked up to the table, she gave a bright smile to Harry's sister.

"She's fine, she was just overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion. She doesn't cry that much, but when she does... well you know she inherited Mom's voice." Harry finished washing Astraea and started to put on a new diaper.

Hermione observed his smooth movements with interest. His movements were precise, gentle but firm. "Where did you learn how to take care of a baby?" Hermione asked. Harry zipped the diaper in place and then placed a light pink baby dress on Astraea.

"Well since I learned mom was pregnant last year, I read up on baby books while I was on Hogwarts and during breaks. Then when this little princess here was born I watched carefully as grandmother and mom took care of Astraea. At first I was scared to even hold her, she was so tiny back then. But mom showed me how to do it properly, and now I got used to it. That's all done baby sister." Harry said and gently kissed Astraea's forehead.

Astraea cooed and relished at the fresh feeling and raised her arms to her brother. Harry carried her on one arm and placed her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to meet her Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I would love to." Hermione smiled and moved behind Harry to look at Astraea. The baby was chewing on her brother's shirt while she eyed this new stranger.

"Hi Astraea! I'm Hermione, your brother's best friend." Hermione said leaning a little.

Astraea continued to chew on her favorite chew toy and just stared at the stranger. "Hermione, do some funny faces and strange noises. She loves that." Harry suggested. He turned Astraea on his arms so the baby was resting comfortable as she used Harry's chest as a back rest and his arms as a secure seat.

"Uhh no Harry… I don't do baby talk." Hermione said.

"Oh come on! It's fine, and you have to hear her laugh. Its magical, it always makes you smile." Harry begged her.

Hermione finally relented. This was his birthday after all. Thinking of a children's cartoon she finally found something to copy. Facing Astraea, she sang in what she thought was a gruff and deep pirate's voice.

_"OOOOHHHHH Who Lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_

_"Spongebob squarepants!"_

_"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?_

_"Spongebob squarepants!"_

Astraea looked with wide eyes at the strange girl who was singing in a scary voice, and she clutched her brother for security. Harry's mouth was wide open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sponge What Square What? He was sure something was in his ears.

_"Who's nautical nonsense be something you wish?"_

_"Spongebob squarepants!"_

_"So drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"_

_"Spongebob Squ…"_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Astraea cried her loudest yet, interrupting Hermione's very special song.

"He… Hermione! What was that?!" Harry asked with wide eyes, his mouth twitching. He rocked his baby sister hoping to calm her, but she never stopped crying.

"I… I thought it would amuse her! It's SpongeBob Squarepants! Surely you know that show?" Harry looked at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time and slowly shook his head. His cheeks continued to puff up and then return to normal as tried not to laugh. A snort was heard from the door and Hermione turned around only to see the rest of them looking at her with wide twinkly eyes and huge grins on their faces.

"What?" Hermione defended herself. "I like that show! The song's pretty catchy! She pulled out a towel from her beach bag that had the fictional character on its design. She held the towel up and showed it to her friends. "See? That's SpongeBob!"

It proved too much and Fleur let out a small giggle that caused Daphne to laugh harder, followed by the rest. Luna meanwhile looked at the towel and started to hum the tune. It was indeed catchy, and from what Hermione sang, it had good lyrics too. Astraea stopped crying and looked at the strange group of people.

Seeing Hermione's hurt expression, Harry immediately moved to her side and fortunately Astraea found his friends curly brown hair fascinating and pulled it.

"Ouch! Oh Astraea! Harry! Sorry I made her cry again. I know it sounds childish and stupid…" Hermione ranted.

"Wait, it's just something I'd never expect from you." He looked at the towel in her hands. "Sponge… bob looks funny. And I think Astraea cried because of the gruff voice you sang with. Let's go back to the kitchen and drink something, maybe you could sing for my sister again?"

Hermione looked at the Wayne heiress that was currently playing with her curly brown hair. The baby was fascinated by its texture and color. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement, her hurt vanishing in moments. Maybe she did look funny, but still the show was hilarious and provided her with relaxation whenever she took breaks from studying.

Harry gave Kara a significant look and Kara smiled and mouthed "go on." after a refreshing drink of sweet mango milkshakes, Hermione sang the SpongeBob song, this time in a normal voice. Astraea laughed and smiled in excitement, appreciating the song and its singer. She fussed in Harry's arm and leaned towards Hermione.

"She wants you to hold her." Harry said. After demonstrating the correct way to hold a baby, he carefully transferred his sister to Hermione's determined arms.

"That's the way to hold her, see?" Harry said. "If she's comfortable, she won't cry or fuss in your arms, unless she wants something." Astraea continued to play with Hermione's hair cooing and making incoherent baby sounds.

"You're pretty good at this. You're a natural." Hermione said.

"Well I do excel in almost everything, I am after all, a genius." Harry placed two fists on his waist and posed like Gilderoy Lockhart,

"Hogwash, you have me to thank for in your charms and History of Magic. Just because you always transfigured instead of charming doesn't make you a Genius. Ha!" Hermione bantered with Harry while little Astraea looked back and forth between her big brother and his interesting friend.

***********************

Harry's thirteenth birthday party was the biggest fun yet, as hundreds of Superheroes and their families attended his birthday. The presence of Harry's magical friends increased his happiness even more, and he took great pleasure in introducing his friends to the Justice League. Hermione brought with her the "Safe" scrapbook for autographs. It meant that it didn't contain critical information unlike her original. She happily moved from one hero to the next asking for autographs, and the heroes happily obliged her.

Astraea was the center of attention, as she was showed to the heroes by her proud parents. The female league members crowded around Diana, asking questions about motherhood and in raising a baby. The baby, comfortable being near her mother, happily smiled and charmed her curious guests.

Harry and Kara sat around their own bonfire cooking chicken with Hermione, Fleur and Luna, happily chatting and sharing stories. Suddenly, a man wearing blue board shorts and a red cape ran past them, kicking up sand as he made "whooshing sounds" and pretending to fly.

"Who was that?" Daphne asked.

"A drunk man who is pretending to be Superman" Hermione answered her friend. She saw the red cape with Superman's symbol on it.

"No Hermione, that is Superman. He's drunk, and forgot that he can actually fly." Kara said. "Harry be a dear and fetch him please."

"Again?" Harry grumbled. He stood up and ran after his drunken uncle.

"This happens often?" Fleur asked as suddenly a red blur flew past them, followed by a green streak. They heard Harry's voice. "Settle down Uncle Clark! Don't make me go Apollo on you!"

"Yes, every year on Harry's birthday." Kara leaned forward and whispered. "He has extremely low tolerance for alcohol." The girls burst out laughing and they watched a new source of amusement as Harry tried to catch a drunk Superman. Suddenly an old Greek Galley ship flew past over their heads, interrupting their laughter. The old ship and landed on the water, creating a huge splash and a loud sound.

"Mother!" Diana's voice was heard from the main picnic table.

* * *

_August 2, Watchtower 1, 7pm_

"Enter" The door opened and Apollo walked in and after given a nod seated himself in a chair as John Stewart, Katma Tui, Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Superman, Jonn Jones and Aquaman surrounded him, seated in high back chairs. This was it, his evaluation.

"This is the preliminary results of your evaluation Apollo. Your instructors reported that you excelled, and even exceeded their expectations. Your spar with Ares was your final exam and the council agreed that you passed with high flying colors." John Stewart said and Harry smiled, relieved.

"However, this is just the evaluation of your training in skills and character. The last part is an evaluation of how you interact with team members. For the next three weeks you will be assigned at San Francisco, California, to our semi independent group the Teen Titans, headed by Robin."

Apollo was surprised at this assignment. He rarely heard of the exploits of the Teen Titans, and only knew Robin personally. He knew from the League database about their exploits and the files about its members. "I Understand. When will I leave for San Francisco?"

"At 0700. I just told Robin of your new assignment. I expect you will have a unique reception. Remember, your duties are primarily under the Teen Titan's jurisdiction, unless an Omega or Delta alert happened. Good Luck Harry." Batman said, smiling proudly at his son.

Once Apollo left the room, Flash immediately voiced what was bugging his mind. "Harry… I mean Apollo. Why are we so hard on him? I mean when we started the league, we just invited all the good meta humans and your average last of their alien race in. Now we're raising the standards to ridiculously high levels when it comes to Harry! We don't need to test his character, he already risked his life to save the world!"

The League eyed each other, and Batman answered Wally's question. "We know that Wally. I specifically requested that my SON be given a harder and more demanding program for a Justice League full member candidate."

"But why?" Flash asked, puzzled at this decision by Batman. For the first time, he found Bat's decision to be illogical.

"This is only known to a few members… but Harry's true classification is on the G class. He's public profile in the League Database marks him as D, on par with members like Clark, Wonder Woman and the Lanterns." John Stewart replied.

"What! He's on the same level as that weird gold robot Amazo?" Flash exclaimed. He thought the little bugger was strong, but not that strong that he's classified now as more powerful than the whole league combined.

"Exactly… if you have any doubts, I'll play the video now." John said, pressing a button. A holographic projector on the ceiling sprang to life and began transmitting Apollo's battle with Ares. The video lasted for a good ten minutes, and the league watched with fascination and awe at the display of supreme power. This was certainly beyond them.

"That… that's no ordinary Green Lantern Power! And that battle was so cool!" Flash exclaimed. The others took a moment to regain their composure after watching such an awesome battle. The video record was rightly labeled 'Clash of the Titans.'

"We certainly can't do that, even when the Corp's was active, no one there was that strong. The magnitude of the power he used there was mind boggling." Katma admitted.

"We have studied Harry's power, and the way he restored our rings and gave Kara a green lantern ring was baffling. At first I thought that a green lantern battery was embedded within his body, shrunk down to a small size. Obviously that theory is not possible, as he still needed a ring to wield and focus the lantern powers, and our own restored rings seemed never to run out of power." John Stewart said.

"But now we have formed a new theory, and it seemed more plausible than the earlier theory." Katma added. "We think that when that last guardian of Oa died, he passed his power to Harry. So now, Harry has the powers of a guardian and we know they are one of the more powerful races in the universe. That explains Harry's ability to use his lantern powers without the need for a ring."

"I think I understand now…" Wally said, removing his mask. "It's all so simple really, Harry's so special and so unique, that he needs training and evaluation that's special and unique too."

"I guess… that's mostly right." John Stewart admitted.

"Ha! GL finally admitted I'm smart!" Wally said and rounded on Batman. "See that? You're not the only smart guy around here! There are now two intelligent life forms on board the Watchtower!"

Batman gave a small grin as Aquaman, Superman, Green Arrow and John Stewart moved closer to Wally, wearing evil smiles as they approached.

"And that's not good. Bye!" Wally disappeared out of the meeting room leaving an amused and slightly annoyed group of heroes.

* * *

_August 2, Titan Tower 7.30 pm_

"Attention Titans! Emergency meeting at the command center!" Robin's voice travelled all over the tower. After five minutes the rest of Team Titans entered the command center yawning and stretching. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sleepy as they just finished dinner. Raven sat by herself at the far end while Starfire sat beside Robin.

"So what's this meeting about?" Cyborg asked as he sat down on his usual seat.

"I was contacted by the Justice League, specifically by Batman." Robin said as he stopped pacing the room and sat down on his own command chair.

"Something is troubling you, friend Robin." Starfire observed.

"It's nothing Starfire, it's just that a new member will be arriving here tomorrow at 7am sharp." Robin said.

"What? A new member? We don't need a new member! We're fine on our own!" Beast boy said, finally his waking up after hearing this intriguing news.

"It's only for three weeks, after that our guest will become a full member of the Justice League." Robin grabbed the control stick and pointed to the blank computer screen, turning it on. It displayed images of Apollo in various missions and battles. "I know our guest personally, we grew up together in Gotham together before I was assigned to San Francisco. His name's Harry Apollo Wayne, Batman's son."

"Whoa… that's Apollo!" Cyborg gasped. Almost every junior League member knew of the famous Apollo, the most powerful junior League member and Batman's son.

"Nice." Beast Boy admitted as he saw some videos in action.

"He's powerful. Very powerful." Raven admitted.

Starfire leaned closer for a better look at the monitor and made her observation. "What is his purpose of going here then? I too know of his exploits, and I am excited to make him my friend."

"He will likely skip the mandatory 14 year old age requirement to be a full League member before the summer ends, but he's close to becoming one. His mission here is to assist us in fighting whatever problems we have. I for one think that he couldn't have arrive at a better time. Crime is going up this year, and the villains are getting bolder. We could certainly use the extra help." Robin said.

"So what do you know about him? Is he snobby? Friendly?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's a bit like Batman, a bit too serious but fun to be around when he is off mission. He likes to read books and play pranks, overall very friendly and fun to be with. Oh and I think he's hooked up with Supergirl." Robin added.

"Wow…. What a Lucky guy!" Cyborg exclaimed while Beast Boy looked impressed. Supergirl was the crush of most junior league males!

"So that's it, Beast boy, I want you to clean the spare room. It's your fault you used it as another closet. I won't have Harry telling Batman that we are a bunch of slobs here. Starfire, you and Raven prepare a welcome dinner for Harry." Robin said.

Raven raised an eyebrow and said "Do you honestly think the daughter of a demon lord and an alien know how to cook?"

Robin sighed and gave up. "Fine… pizza then for tomorrow night. Cyborg, update Apollo to the building's security and upload his biometric data to the database."

Cyborg nodded and headed to the computer console. Robin looked around, they had a lot to clean up and do before Apollo arrives. They needed to make a good impression.

***********************

_Wayne Manor, 8:30 pm_

"But why so sudden? Can't you leave later?" Kara asked, sitting on Harry's bed while she watched her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Kara, I just got the orders an hour ago. Don't worry you can visit! But I need to be based there so I'm packing." Harry replied as he threw another shirt to the open suitcase.

"But I'm your partner! What am I supposed to do now?" Kara whined. She hated being apart from Harry, summer was supposed to be their time for each other, and now it's being cut almost a month short. Her plans for shopping, dates and more shopping had gone down the drain.

Harry stopped packing and took Kara's hands on his own. "You can visit me every day when your schedule permits… but now watch out for Astraea ok? You know you're her favorite big sister."

Kara smiled and gently squeezed Harry's hands. "She just likes to play with my hair."

Harry shook his head and moved closer to Kara, wrapping his now free hands to her waist. "No, she really likes you, just like I do."

* * *

The Teen Titans stood around the top deck of the titan building awaiting their new team mate. As the clock struck 7, a white column of light materialized in front of them and then Apollo appeared with his luggage behind him.

The other members looked on with curiosity as they finally met the famous Apollo, savior of the Earth and one of the most powerful heroes of the new generation.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans" Robin stepped forward and offered a hand. Apollo smiled and shook his hand and said "Tim! Good to see you again. Nightwing misses you, now that you're not based in Gotham anymore."

Robin smiled and said. "He's just lazy since no one will watch his back anymore." He turned towards his team mates and held out a hand. "C'mon Harry, I'll introduce you to my team mates."

"This is Cyborg, he's mean, but he ain't lean, but he still is a fighting machine." Robin said, and the rest of the young teens snickered.

Cyborg stepped forward and glared at Robin. "Hey! I just love pizza, ok?" He turned to Apollo and gave out a bionic arm. "Pleased to meet you Apollo."

Apollo shook his arm and said "Likewise. Robin said you like to tinker with gadgets, I'm a bit of a mechanic myself. Maybe we can discuss the possible future applications of Tacheon particles?"

Cyborg smiled and said "Of course! Glad to have you here Apollo."

"This is Starfire, from the planet Tamaran" Robin introduced his next member. Apollo took her hand, giving it an enthusiastic shake.

Apollo gave her a charming smile and said "I finally get to meet the famous Starfire. I'm glad you have chosen to stay here and Earth to protect her citizens."

Starfire beamed and smiled at him. "Thank you Apollo, I hope we can be friends."

Apollo grinned, unknowingly increasing his charm. "I'd love that."

Robin introduced his green skinned team mate next. "This is Beast Boy, if you want to survive, stay out of his room. Seriously." Beast Boy scowled, but he knew what Robin said was right. maybe it's time to clean his room, it was getting smelly.

"And finally this is Raven, she's our magic expert." Robin introduced his mysterious teammate. Seeing that Raven did not offer a hand, Apollo gave her a curt nod, and said "Pleased to meet you." Apollo's eyes unknowingly flashed green as Oa within him sensed great evil nearby.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your new quarters, and maybe breakfast." Robin said. Apollo agreed and waved his hand at his luggage, and the suitcase and the bag floated and trailed after its owner. Raven's eyes widened in surprise. Magic.

As Robin and Apollo headed inside, as the rest of the Teen Titans looked on with mixed reactions.

"He's certainly something." Cyborg said. He was eager to show the Titan's newest member his latest gizmos that he fabricated.

"He is very friendly. And it looks like Robin is very excited to have him?" Starfire said.

"Well they did grow up together in Gotham." Beast boy said. "Well, I'm hungry again, maybe there's still breakfast left."

"But you already ate!" Cyborg said.

"And your point is?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow before he transformed into a small jay and flew down to the kitchen.

Raven looked lost for a moment, she remembered those frightening eyes flashing with power. Those eyes had an ancient power behind them, far older than even the magics she wielded. She would investigate Apollo she decided. Those eyes gave a chill in her back, and it was the first time she felt it.

* * *

_July 31, Azkaban Prison._

The dreaded High Dementor passed the high security cell for the day, sending insane and dangerous convicts into fits of agony and fear. Their screams were so horrible, that the aurors had made it a point to stay at their barracks, well away from the screams of the maximum wing. The other convicts in the normal security were not so lucky, and some covered their ears as they shivered.

The High Dementor far surpassed the ordinary ones as the frost aura they emitted extended 10 meters, far more than the average 3 meters an Dementor emitted. They are also notoriously cruel, spending long hours by the cell door, sucking the emotions and life force of most convicts to the point of insanity.

There was one High Dementor for every level on Azkaban's six jail floors with six ordinary Dementors, and four patrolled the maximum wing on the highest floor, along with twelve Dementors.

The High Dementor glided past a cell, and it barely stopped to inspect the cell before moving on. Because they are blind, Dementors only sensed their human prey through emotions humans possessed. It sensed that the current cell was empty of human life force, only an animal was staying there, probably a rat or a vulture. It had been empty for the last 13 years and the High Dementor thought it was just perpetually empty.

It was probably a fluke by the Incompetent Wizarding Ministry. He would love to gather his brethren and suck the souls of these wizards. If it were not for the Black Heart jewel that controlled them, they would have rebelled hundreds of years ago.

As the Dementor disappeared around the corner, the head of a black dog poked its head between the bars. It sniffed and when it heard and sensed no aurors approaching, it squeezed the rest of it thin body through the bars. This was it, the perfect moment. With the aurors all inside their barracks separate from Azkaban Keep, the black dog could practically trot out of the castle. He only needed to avoid some of the more sane prisoners that could tell the aurors of the method of his escape.

As he headed to the corridor, he stopped at a cell door with a familiar scent. He raised his leg and did his evil deed, and if he was human he would surely be snickering by now. Finishing, he gave a small woof and ran around the corner, his black coat helping him merge with the shadows.

Bellatrix Lestrange woke from her slumber, awakened by a strong pungent scent. She sniffed her nose and spotted her cot near the bars wet. She looked closer and touched the mattress with her fingers. Someone peed on her bed! Wiping her hand on her robes to get rid of the disgusting liquid, she started screaming in anger.

Beside the barracks a pair of Aurors were smoking when they heard the screams of a female inmate. "The bitch is awake again." Auror Ribson mused, looking at the top floor of Azkaban Prison.

"Don't mind her, let's get inside I don't want to hear the screams of the other inmates when they wake up." Auror Wood said. They flicked their cigarette butts to the cliff and entered the barracks, not noticing a black dog disappearing into the rocky boulders. Sirius Black had escaped.

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Comments?

This is still UNEDITED


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics or The First.

Wow, we've reached 53,559hits on this story alone. Thank you for reading!

I just watched Star Trek the movie with my friends. Watch it! It will not disappoint you.

* * *

*****************************

Chapter 16: **Cooking Lessons.**

The dog finally reached the coast after a long swim throughout the night. It was lucky his current form was more buoyant, he didn't think he could make it back. The black dog lied down on the sand, panting as it struggled to regain its strength.

Half an hour later, the scruffy black dog was gone from the isolated beach, and only the foot prints of the dog showed where it was headed. It could not risk yet changing into a human, not yet. He needed to warn his Godson of the hidden danger that lurked within Hogwarts.

But where can he get help? His former colleagues at the Auror force would kill him before he had a chance to explain his side. He knew he was the reason his friends got killed and he thought he rightly deserved his punishment. But seeing the traitor again inside Hogwarts spurned him to act. He needed someone that he trusted, someone that will help him in his mission. He needed to see Remus Lupin.

He remembered his old house and hoped the old wolf still lived there. The sound of a rabbit alerted his ears and he bounded off into the field to chase his first meal outside Azkaban

**************************

_July 25, Wales._

"Fuck you." Remus Lupin immediately closed the door when he saw one of the faces he hated the most. He turned around to head back to his couch only to find the Old Coot sitting in his favorite chair.

"Get the fuck out of my chair!" Remus said, throwing his half empty bottle of fire whiskey at Albus Dumbledore. The bottle almost hit the Headmaster when Fawkes suddenly appeared in a burst of flames, flapping his majestic wings as he prepared to sing a calming song. Unfortunately the bottle hit the ageless Phoenix right at the mouth, and the Headmaster's familiar inadvertently swallowed the slim cylindrical bottle.

Fawkes immediately crashed into the wooden floor, where it coughed and retched until the wretched bottle popped out of his beak. Albus immediately kneeled down on the floor to check if his familiarwas all right.

Fawkes crooned and swayed, as he had swallowed the remaining firewhiskey in the bottle. The headmaster carried his dazed and drunk familiar and placed him on the table and turned to Remus Lupin with a raised eyebrow. "You were not so vulgar and violent the last time I saw you."

"I said get out. I don't want to see your meddling face anymore." Remus said. He dropped down to his favorite seat and looked around for another bottle. He shouldn't have thrown the last one, but it would be worth it if the bottle connected and hit Dumbledore in the face.

"Remus, as I have said hundreds and hundreds of times before, I accept that I am partly responsible and I took the blame for the tragedy. I fear that I relied too much on the goodness of people. I never thought that there are people that are capable of extreme cruelty actually existed." Albus removed his glasses and looked at his former student and friend.

"Out with it, you came here because you want something. What is it?" Remus said, his tone held no patience for Dumbledore's antics.

"It seemed your vaunted patience is also gone…" Albus mused and immediately continued after a dangerous look from Remus. "Pardon, here it is: A contract to take up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts for the incoming school year. I urge you to consider." Albus took out leafs of parchment and placed them on the small table between them.

Remus stared at the contract and various papers. His eyes sparkled for a moment when he saw the Hogwarts Crest but then it soon returned to its dull shade. "No. there's nothing for me there. It will only remind me of the pain of what I lost. You had your answer, now please leave me in peace."

Albus Dumbledore's hopeful expression fell when he received the reply. Not quite giving up, he nodded in acknowledgement. He picked up his phoenix that was now swaying precariously on the edge of the dining table and headed towards the door. Before he left he added. "You will notice that I left the contact papers with you. Please reconsider Remus, you have one week to decide before I start looking for a less qualified professor." He gave a nod and walked out the door, holding his familiar who was singing drunken phoenix songs.

********************************

Harry raised an eyebrow as he saw the kitchen of the Teen Titans. It was not messy as he expected, on the other hand it was clean. Very clean in fact as if it hadn't been used even once to cook a single meal. He gazed back to the unusually large metal trash bin and looked inside. It was full of Pizza Boxes, Burger wraps, Chinese take outs and… McDonald's Happy Meal bags?

He looked back at Tim who was standing nervously behind him. "I thought we were having breakfast?" Harry asked.

"We are. We're just about to about to order. So what do you prefer? We are V.I.P. clients of most of the fast food joints here. In and Out? KFC? Pizza? McDonald's? Burger King? Wendy's?" Robin said.

Unsure of his new team mates weird habits, he decided on the one he knew that Kara liked. "In and Out then, I heard they have Good Burgers." Harry said and Robin nodded. Tapping his communicator in his ear, he ordered their meals.

Harry realized by Lunch Time that the Teen Titans do not know how to cook. They ordered everything they ate! No wonder they were VIPs of the fast food business. Beast Boy alone raised the profits of Mario's Pizza by a quarter every week. It was a good thing the titans took their exercises and training seriously, or else they would indeed be the Teen Titans with 'Titanic' weight.

Even if they are in shape, they are not in optimum condition as their diet consisted of prefabricated ready to cook meat and cheese. Harry was no food guru and he enjoyed eating out as much as the next person, but this five times a day take out is getting ridiculous.

********************

_August 5, Teen titans Tower_

"I'm going to the city as a civilian, if it's ok with you Robin?" Harry asked while they were eating lunch with the rest of the team.

"Uh sure, Is your ear piece's frequency synchronized with the Titan Tower's signal?" Robin asked, making sure that he can contact Harry immediately if there's an emergency.

"It's synchronized, Cyborg helped me adjust it. Anyone want to tag along?" Harry asked as he stood up, pushing away his half eaten burger.

"I will go with you friend Harry!" Starfire said. To Harry's surprise she gobbled up her remaining food in two mouthfuls. It must have been her alien Physiology, nobody can do that here on earth… oh wait there was Ron Weasley. But comparing him to Starfire was big insult: she was clean and neat when she ate, just fast. "Where are we going?" Starfire asked.

Harry gave a naughty smile and said "Shopping"

Raven and Starfire perked up when they heard the "s" word while Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin exchanged weird looks. The last time they accompanied their two female members they nearly died… of boredom.

The three boys exchanged looks and Robin said "We'll pass, I think the Titan Tower's security systems due for maintenance anyway. You three enjoy, and don't forget to call when there's trouble."

"Alright then." Harry remembered an empty alley near his destination when he scouted yesterday and visualized the image in his mind. Creating a rune with his finger in the air, a green runic portal made of light suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Bye" Harry said and waved his hand as the rune portal engulfed him and his two teammates, and they disappeared in a fantastic display of green light.

"What was that?!" Beast boy asked in concern.

"I didn't know he can do that…" Robin muttered.

"What did he do?" Cyborg asked. He rarely saw magical displays, and when Raven usually used hers it was black and white, making it hard to see.

"That's a transportation portal, similar to the Justice League's teleport machine. But that uses magic." Robin said.

"Magic? I thought Harry's a green Lantern?" Cyborg asked.

"Well he is… and he's also a wizard, like Zatanna." Robin added.

"Zatanna…." Beast Boy and Cyborg sighed as they visualized the pretty, sexy magic user in fishnet stockings…

***************

"You misled us…" Harry heard Raven's cold dry voice and he just smiled as he pushed the grocery cart. "You gave the impression that you were going to the mall." Raven scowled as she followed Harry, wearing a very original black sweater and black pants. She thought he was going to the mall, and planned on picking a newly released death metal album. Instead Harry transported them to the Supermarket.

"I did not mislead you Raven. You assumed we are going to the mall. We are shopping right now… shopping for food." Harry stopped the cart and inspected the vegetable produce section. Starfire appeared beside them holding two cans of condensed milk.

"Is this the right type of liquid dairy product friend Harry?" Starfire held the two large cans for him to inspect.

"Yeah, thanks Starfire. You know, you can just call me Harry, all of my friends do." Harry smiled and leaned towards the vegetables, inspecting the red and green bell peppers. He picked up four pieces of each type and placed them carefully inside the cart.

"I understand frie… Harry." Starfire said, smiling at her new friend. "How did you learn how to cook? Robin confided in me that it is a very hard skill to master."

"Well, I learned how to cook when I was very young…. And then my mother bought me a cookbook when she noticed how I eagerly watched cook shows or Alfred when he's cooking. I learned to love cooking, and now I use it as a form of relaxation." Harry said grabbing some lemons.

In truth Harry was forced to learn how to cook when he was four or five, he really didn't remember that much. He vaguely remembered that he used a stool to step on so that he could see the food he was cooking properly, and then he would serve it to his relatives. He would be forced by his Aunt to watch them eat the food he cooked, and then he would only be allowed to pick up the crumbs and the leftovers from their messy plates. He remembered that he loved picking after his cousin's plate, as Dudley was so messy when eating that he usually forgot a scrap or morsel of food to stuff in his mouth.

Harry shook out of his reverie and continued shopping for ingredients. "I suddenly felt your sadness Harry…" Starfire said. Harry looked at her and was surprised as he saw tears falling down her face.

"What's up Starfire? Are you ok?" Harry asked. Why was she crying?

"The skill of empathy is inherent to my race, Harry. Sometimes when someone close to me feels a strong emotion or a memory related to that emotion, I can feel it and I also get flashes of their memory." Starfire admitted. She wiped the tears on the sleeve of her white sweater and sniffed.

"I couldn't help it, when people are broadcasting intense emotions I can't help but feel and see what they are thinking and feeling."

Harry was shocked, he forgot about his Occlumency shields! He was so relaxed picking food ingredients and planning what to cook that he left himself vulnerable to mental intrusions. Restoring his shields, he looked at Starfire. "It's ok Starfire, I was just remembering some memories when I was young, forget about it, ok? Now, let's head to the fish section, I bet they have nice salmon…" Harry pushed the cart and headed towards the back.

"What did you see?" Raven asked curiously. Starfire was not that sensitive, it must have been one strong emotion for her team mate to react like that.

"It was so very sad friend Raven… I saw a very young boy, cooking on a stove. He was standing on a wooden stool wearing large dirty clothes… and he was very thin. The young boy was very hungry!" Starfire burst into another round of tears again. Raven looked around, good thing they were the only customers in the large grocery or they would have attracted attention.

"And then... when he finished cooking, he just stood there and watched as his very large human companions consumed the food! They are so full of greed and gluttony!" Starfire's eyes burned green, similar with Harry's yet very different in power.

"Calm down Starfire, you don't want to make a scene. Here take this." Raven calmly said and handed a tissue to Starfire.

"Thank you friend Raven, I will not tell anyone of what I saw in the vision, for I understand it is very private for him." Starfire said, wiping her face. This was the first time she encountered an emotion so deep and strong a human that it confused her. After a few minutes they found Harry in the meat section, happily chatting with the butcher. Starfire and Raven looked intently at Harry. He's certainly very interesting.

"Harry, I apologize for my outburst earlier. Please do not get mad at me." Starfire said softly, taking his hands in hers to show her sincerity.

"Starfire, honestly, it's ok. I understand that you don't have much control yet of your advance senses, so it's fine. Since your power is based from your emotions, I assume it must be hard to control in the beginning." Harry said.

"Why yes! You understand frie... Harry! Thank you!" Starfire hugged her teammate. Harry was taken aback by her hug, but returned the hug. He released her and looked at Raven who was standing near the beverage shelf... "So what's your story?"

"Nothing of significance…. Although I may ask of your time later in regards to the use of your magic." Raven said.

"No problem Raven, I'd like that, I'm also curious about the magic you wield. I understand that you're the most powerful member here in terms of potential." Harry mused. "We're done shopping, do you want to add anything?" Harry asked the girls.

Starfire immediately grabbed her favorite snacks from the neighboring aisle, and even Raven grabbed a few big bags of cheetos. The basket soon filled as snacks upon snacks and chocolate bars and chips filled the shopping cart.

As they waited while the food was getting tagged by the bar code reader, the bag girl looked over at the dozens of chocolate bars, chips and snacks that Starfire unloaded onto the counter.

"How do you stay so thin?" The bag girl asked enviously, eyeing Starfire's slim figure.

"I have a fast metabolism… and I exercise regularly, grocery logistics officer" Starfire replied while the bag girl looked at her in a weird fashion. The bag girl sighed, some girls have all the luck, maybe this summer job can tone down her weight, but those snacks of chocolate bars in aisle seven kept on seducing her.

*************************

"What's that smell?" Robin asked. Beast Boy suddenly rushed into the room and shouted. "There's smoke coming from the kitchen!"

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted, and he, Cyborg and beast boy dashed towards the lower floor.

They opened the door to see Harry in front of the stove peering down a large pan with high walls. The smoke came from the covered pan, and it rose up to be absorbed by the smoke outlet over the stove.

Raven and Starfire sat on the tall stools, looking at Harry's progress.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, calming down as he saw that the never used kitchen was not burning after all.

"I'm cooking dinner for all of us, that is, if you want to brave it and eat my cooking." Harry joked.

"You cook? Uhhh no go ahead…" Robin said, exchanging glances with beast boy. Cyborg though looked fascinated, and he sat beside his two team mates to get a closer look at the arranged ingredients. "I already ordered food for beast boy and myself." A boy who knows how to cook? That was unheard off, and he wasn't sure he could risk his stomach for this. He better order extra servings of foodif his other team mates found Harry's cooking to be inedible.

"If you're sure." Harry said. Robin and Beast Boy took their leave and he turned back to his companions who were watching him with extreme interest

"So what are you making?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm making smoke salmon for appetizer, and some baked salmon. I already have baked potatoes roasting in the oven." Harry took another slice of the fish and deftly cut it, slicing cleanly through the middle and removing the bone. He sliced them into manageable pieces and took out a mortar and pestle.

He took out some herbs and sliced them blindingly fast, and placed them into the stone bowl. He looked back to his team mates and noticed their faces. They looked fascinated, as if seeing something new, even Raven. "What? It's not like you haven't seen anyone cook before."

"Of course we have… it's just that we've never used the Titan's kitchen before." Cyborg said. "Can you explain what you are doing? I thought cooking's hard, but you make it look easy." Starfire nodded eagerly from her seat while Raven just observed Harry.

"It is easy, as long you understand what you are doing. It doesn't matter if you chop or slice fast, the important thing is you understand the properties of your ingredients and how they react with one another." Harry explained.

"Like Chemistry." Raven said and Harry beamed at her. "Exactly, just like chemistry. Now, let me explain."

"What I'm doing now is making a marinade for the salmon that we are going to bake later. I'm going to use herbs, some lemons, and the zest of the lemon." Seeing their confused expression, Harry explained further. "The zest, that's the top most skin of the lemon. You think it's sour and bitter, but that's not true. The secondary layer that is colored white is the one that's bitter, so lightly use an old cheese grater and rub off the yellow bits. That's the zest." Harry followed his own instructions, and soon he was holding a handful of yellow zest.

"What's a Marinade, Chef Harry?" Starfire asked and Harry cheekily smiled at the name.

"It's what flavors the food, and depending on the mixture, it can control the cooking process while in the oven." Harry said. He started pounding the basil leaves in stone bowl, and once they were mushy enough, he added a good quantity of Olive oil and then added the zest. He squeezed the lemons and added them to the mix, all the while explaining what he was doing to his captive audience. Starfire and Raven were actually leaning forward, while Cyborg used his built in optic device to record what Harry was doing.

"Smell that?" Harry said once he finished the marinade. He beckoned the three to take a good whiff of the stuff.

"I smell the herbs, the olive oil, the lemon, it smells great." Cyborg said.

"Yeah it does. When I crushed the leaves, that brought out the flavor and once it mixed with the Lemon juice, it's brilliant. Now we are going to apply the marinade to the Salmon. Raven, why don't you help me?" Harry asked.

Raven stood up and lowered her hood and moved beside Harry. "Thanks. Now I want you to grab a handful of the marinade, and massage it over the salmon, then place them in this tray here. Don't be afraid to get your hands dirty, it's all part of cooking."

Raven followed his instructions and soon they had six marinated salmon pieces lying in the tray. Harry added a dash of salt and a pinch of pepper and said "Never forget to season your food properly. It's what makes or breaks a dish. Salt enhances the flavor and that mouth watering goodness, while the pepper helps give the zest a distinct taste." Harry grabbed the tray and placed it inside the oven.

"I already have the oven pre heated at 175 degrees Celsius. We're going to cook them for twenty minutes. While we're cooking that we'll finish cooking the appetizer." Harry said. He took out the large circular pan and removed six pieces of Smoked raw salmon.

"You got here late Cyborg, so you didn't see how we prepared the smoked salmon. But basically it's just the use of the proper type of wood chips to give flavor to the salmon. We don't want to put marinade on this one as we want to taste the smoked salmon itself. The smoke adds the flavor you see, that's the point of the dish. So we'll just add some lemon to remove the fishy smell and it's done." Harry said, dripping some lemon to the salmon.

"Any questions?" Harry asked.

"You make it all so simple and easy…" Cyborg said. His mouth watered as he inhaled the smoked salmon, and his senses tingled.

"We're not finished yet." Harry smirked as he cleaned the apparatus he used.

"We're not finished Chef Harry? What is it that we still need to accomplish" Starfire asked.

"Presentation of course, so we need to learn the fine art of plating." Harry said, taking out different types of unused plates.

The four of them began to debate on what placed look best for the two mouth watering dishes.

**********************

"Can you imagine? A boy cooking? That's insane." Beast Boy said as he leaned back on the couch while he waited for the delivery.

Robin replied. "I know, but at least the kitchen isn't burning… he seems to…" He was interrupted when the large screen flashed and Supergirl's smiling face appeared on screen.

"Good evening Robin, do you happen to see where Harry is?" Supergirl asked.

Beast boy's eyes widened as he eyed the beautiful woman. Robin shook his head and said "Good evening Supergirl… he's in the kitchen, cooking! Can you believe …"

"HARRY IS COOKING?" Kara shrieked, gathering the attention of some of the League members like Zatanna and Vixen. Robin and Beast boy's watched in confusion as Kara immediately flew off towards the teleporter. She vanished from the screen and Zatanna and Vixen's face appeared.

"Did I hear it right Robin? Harry's really cooking?" Zatanna asked.

Robin nodded dumbly at this. "Why? What's the big deal?" he asked.

Vixen laughed and said. "Harry's the best cook you can find… if he cooks, better make sure you're going to attend that dinner. It will be worth it… his food is... heavenly."

"It's healthy too, he likes using natural herbs in his dishes." Actually, the food served here is based from his recommendations." Zatanna added.

Beast Boy noticed the security notification and said "Incoming teleport signal, source: the watch tower."

"That's got to be Supergirl. " Robin said. A few moments later Supergirl materialized and she immediately looked around, using her X ray vision to look for Harry. Looking below, she finally found her boyfriend and flew out of the room.

"That's rude…" Beast boy observed. Supergirl didn't even bother saying hello to them!

"No that's desperate, as we all are. Harry rarely cooks, and he only does if he feels like it." Zatanna said. She placed a finger to her ear to listen to something. "I just got word from Kara, she said there's a seat available! I'm so lucky!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Hold it, what about me? I want some of his cooking too…" Vixen whined like a prepubescent teen.

"I called on it first! Well, I just couldn't pass this up. And I remember you have a fashion show this week and that you have to keep your weight down. Sucks to be you Vixen." Zatanna teased and she disappeared with a small pop, leaving a nearly in tears supermodel/superhero. Damn her diet.

Beast Boy gave a girlish squeal and he turned into a mouse when he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Robin turned around and found himself staring at the long fishnet stocking clad legs of Zatanna. "Hi Robin, Beast Boy, can you point out the kitchen?" She politely asked.

Robin pointed downstairs and Zatanna gave a smile in thanks before she ran off down the stairs.

****************************

Harry finished plating the food, and wiped his face that was full of sweat. The oven certainly generated a lot of heat, and the kitchen lacked proper ventilation. He made sure the six plates were properly cleaned, designed and then he added some herbs as a side dish. With the help of his three souse chefs they decided to eat dinner at the rarely used dining room.

Going back to the kitchen to clean the pans and the counter, he was suddenly turned around and kissed in the lips by an eager girlfriend. Harry smiled and gave little kisses on her lips, pulling Kara closer to him. Finally after a few minutes they parted and leaned their foreheads on one another, a habit they developed after kissing when they were both left breathless.

"Hello my favorite chef." Kara said, placing her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I smell something wonderful."

"Hello pretty lady." Harry teased back.

"Harry, Kara, you're becoming as cheesy as Bruce and Diana." Zatanna said, gathering the attention of the two lovebirds.

Harry looked back and found Cyborg, a smiling Starfire and Raven watching them. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Kara, Zatanna, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I immediately rushed towards this place when I heard from Robin that you were cooking. I was trying to contact you through the communicator earlier that's why I used the video link." Kara said, gripping his arms with hers and leaning on her boyfriend. She placed her face and gave a sniff and sighed. He always smelled good, even when he was sweaty. It was addicting.

Harry glanced at Kara with amusement and looked at Zatanna. "Hey Zatanna, what brings you here?"

"Well I learned from Kara that you had an empty seat available, and since I'm on break, I decided to visit my favorite student and try his heavenly cooking." Zatanna batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uhh sure, the extra two plates were originally for Robin and Beast Boy, but they declined. Since I already bought ingredients for six persons, I cooked them anyway." Harry said. He took off the apron on his waist and cleaned his hands. "The food's already in the dining room Zatanna."

Zatanna followed Starfire to the Dining room and once the door opened the luscious scent seduced her nose. Her mouth watered and her eyes widened at the spectacle. Harry surely knows how to serve food.

Two plates were prepared for them, and the appetizer, Zatanna guessed was smoked raw salmon. Clumps of sticky Japanese rice cubes sat beside each slice, steaming in the light.

She looked at the main dish and her mouth watered immediately. Perfectly cooked Salmon sat in a square plates with herbs and sauce sprinkled around it. Zatanna's eyes watered and she unconsciously licked her lips. They all sat and started eating dinner chatting and praising their newest chef.

Raven eyed the smoked salmon, she didn't like eating raw food. Gathering her courage, she plucked a slice with her fork and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes widened as the various senses assaulted her. The smoked Salmon sashimi's texture was quite odd, but the taste was something else, and she couldn't help but chew. The smokiness in the flavor and the scent was perfect, reminding her of the sea, bonfires and the vast blue ocean of this world. It was marvelous.

"Mmm… I have tasted a slice of Heaven" Zatanna closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, making Cyborg drop his fork. After savoring the moment Zatanna opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "Your cooking improves every year Harry, I love it! If you keep this up, I'll kidnap you and marry you just so that you can cook for me everyday." Zatanna teased him with an exaggerated wink.

Harry was used to his Instructors antics for years and ignored the teasing while Kara reacted to Zatanna's joke. "Not on your life Zatanna, find your own handsome man with amazing culinary skills."

Kara gleefully savored every bite of the appetizer. "Honey, for our next date, I want you to cook for me."

Harry liked the idea and smiled. "It's a date then."

Robin and Beast boy entered the Dining room carrying Chinese take-out boxes. "Oh Good I was all looking for you. Why did you decide to eat here… hey, that smells good!" Robin said, sniffing the air.

Beast boy's mouth immediately watered and he ran towards Cyborg to inspect the savory meal. "Wow… it's so beautiful… and it smells so good!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He raised a hand to grab a piece when his arm was slapped away by Cyborg.

"Mine!" Cyborg said, protecting his plate with his arms. Beast boy's eyes watered in attempt to make himself look cute and pitiful, but no one was buying his act. He looked at Raven's plate and he licked his lips as he formulated a plan to steal her plate. Perhaps changing into a dog or cat would be quick enough.

"Don't even try it." Raven threatened with a chaos charged bolt charging up in her index finger.

****************************

The first week in Titan Headquarters proved to be an enlightening experience for Harry. Ever since he can remember, he was living with grownups and as such acted like one most of the time. His new team mates were loud, messy and rambunctious, and he admitted he found it relaxing.

He quickly found his role in the group acting as the advisor. He did not immediately rush into battle much like Raven. They would both stand back and watch the missions and observed, only stepping in when the mission became difficult.

Robin, was a great leader, and possessed a keen tactical mind. He was an excellent fighter, and trained in the same martial art as Harry. He was certain that if his body did not possess enhanced strength speed and agility his Lantern Powers had bestowed on him, fighting Robin would be difficult to defeat. Although in terms of seniority Harry was higher in rank and stature, he deferred to Robin in making decisions since his brief for his stint instructed that Robin was the team leader.

Starfire served as the powerhouse of the team, her powerful attacks were devastating, although her weakness was her hesitation when unexpected events occurred. She was innocent and easy to fool and sometimes her enemies took advantage of that.

Beast Boy provided versatility and surprise into the missions. His ability to change from any animal confused the enemy, as they did not know whether he would transform into a mouse, a lion or even an elephant.

Cyborg provided consistency in the missions. His robot enhanced strength and use of technology proved he was reliable ally and a fearsome adversary.

Raven though was the mystery of the team. He glanced at the girl standing beside him as she watched their team mates defeat the latest villain, Trident. This villain had the habit of stalking Nuclear Submarines intent on stealing the radioactive elements in the reactor. He had been stalking a ballistic missile submarine carrier in San Francisco when the Titan's sensors alerted the team.

Harry watched Starfire throw a powerful green blast that knocked Trident to the water, and when the villain surfaced he found a green humpback whale rise out of the water and fall directly over him. Harry and Raven heard a loud scream followed by a loud splash as they stood on the docks.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Harry cringed, as he eyed the Beast Boy in whale form spew forth a plume of water from his blow hole. "Remind me never to invite him to my pool party." Harry teased and saw Raven crack a very rare smile.

"You smiled." Harry said and Raven glanced at the tall handsome boy.

"So? It's not like it would be the end of the world when I smile." Raven said then she immediately tensed when she realized what she said.

"I sense something's troubling you, ever since I came here. You know you have friends you can tell your problems to, so you won't bear the burden alone." Harry said, eyeing Robin as he handed a dazed Trident to the coast guard.

"My problem is my own. You're very curious about me. Why is that? I always sense you observing me when I'm around." Raven said.

"I don't know… I just see myself in you… I feel like something powerful lies within you, pulsing, eager to be used." Harry admitted.

Raven's eyes widened and look at him surprise. "Yes… if you think about it we are very similar. You understand what it feels like then…"

"You know before I got here I read the files on every member of the Teen Titans. I was very intrigued with yours… you have a unique heritage." Harry observed.

"You're very observant… We have much to discuss and I too am very interested with your power. I have encountered many energies and yours is completely unfamiliar to me. Somehow deep within me I know that I should have recognized what that is. It's all very confusing." Raven admitted. Harry was intrigued at this Raven, scared, worried, and so different from the cold and silent member of Teen Titans.

"Agreed. Let's talk about this later." Harry said and turned towards the Team Titans, who after they finished signing autographs from fans headed towards the pair on the docks.

"That was easy! Here you are! What were you doing there standing when were in the middle of a mission?" Beast boy demanded.

"You had it under control from the very beginning. I can see you can handle it without my help. By the way, great job with the Shamu act." Harry said, while Starfire landed beside him. Robin and Cyborg appeared from the other side, debating about the effectiveness of Ballistic Nuclear Submarines.

"Thanks… well I bet you two just stood there and had a staring contest. You brooding types don't talk too much." Beast Boy said.

Harry winked at Raven and just smiled. For the quiet type as Beast Boy labeled them they sure are talkative today.

To the capitalist restaurants' shock and disbelief, the weekly orders of the Teen titans dramatically dropped from 30 orders to 10. The Teen Titans now had a very good chef using their kitchen, and they learned to appreciate Harry's cooking since they felt better and lighter than when eating the usual pizza and cheeseburger. Harry continued to cook meals for them, and soon various Justice League members visited the Teen Titans Headquarters visited them from time to time by pairs.

Harry continued to teach Cyborg how to cook, and by the second week Cyborg was cooking meals for his team mates... It was not on par with Harry's, but his cooking was far superior to the daily orders of Pizza.

**********************************

_July 31, Remus' cottage, Wales._

Remus suddenly woke up as he his sharp ears heard a rustle in the bushes. He stood up and drew his wand and peered at the windows. A dark shape moved slowly outside his yard and moved closer to the door. Remus eyes narrowed, even though the rest of the Wizarding community relaxed at the downfall of Lord Voldemort, he didn't let his guard down. There were always vigilantes and activists that hunted werewolves, thinking that they served the community by killing one.

Remus determined that the intruder was only one person and he immediately opened the door and pointed his wand at the figure. "Halt!" Remus shouted and pointed his wand at the shadow, but it was gone. Frantically looking around, he tried to peer into the gloom but found the dark shape gone.

"Must have been a wild animal" Remus muttered. He turned off the porch lights and headed inside only to find Sirius Black standing in front of him with a wand.

"Hello Moony." Sirius said and sent a stunning spell at his fellow marauder.

"My head…" Remus groaned and he attempted to stroke his temple with hand but he found his arm tied up to his chair. He tried to move his other limbs and torso and found he was secured tightly to his chair, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey Moony buddy… it's been a long time since I've seen you in a hangover… when did you start drinking?" A mocking voice said and Remus' eyes snapped open when he recognized the voice.

"YOU!" Remus growled when he saw his fellow marauder and traitor. Remus struggled against his restraints as anger urged him to attack the man in front of him. "Sirius Black… the traitor."

Sirius eyes flashed in anger for a moment… he took a deep breath and exhaled, expelling the urge to scream and shout from his system.

"I did not betray them… I may be responsible for their deaths but I did not betray my brother!" Sirius exclaimed. "Remus… you have to believe me… I was not the secret keeper! We changed at the last minute!"

"Liar!" Remus spat. "Don't think for a minute that I will believe your lies. Fine...if this is your game plan I'll ride along. If you're not the secret keeper, who is it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew's the secret keeper. We switched at the last minute since I thought I was too obvious a target... now I wish I didn't… I would have died for them… a thousand times if I have too…" Sirius said.

Remus looked at his friend for a moment and said. "You're serious."

Sirius looked back at him and smiled. "That's my name."

Remus groaned in his chair. "Oh Merlin that joke's getting real old… fine… when they first accused you I couldn't believe that you actually did it. Even now I still have doubts. I will give you one chance Sirius… so convince me."

"Do you have Veritaserum around here?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "No… that stuff's expensive, and I don't have the ingredients and proper equipment to brew one."

"Well, you just have to believe the story I'm going to tell you." Sirius said. "You remember the time when we suspected a spy was feeding information to Voldemort?"

Remus nodded.

"Well when I agreed to Secret Keeper, I thought that I could outsmart them you know? To lead them away and be the decoy, increasing the Potter's Security. I was the logical choice to be the Secret Keeper, so I thought that if we changed to someone who is also trusted but is not likely to the secret keeper… someone quiet, and is almost never noticed…" Sirius said, walking back and forth in Remus' small cottage.

"Peter Pettigrew…" Remus whispered.

"Yes… and when… when I learned that Voldemort attacked Godric's hallow, I knew we were betrayed and so I chased Peter. I finally cornered him but he threw an unfamiliar curse at the street and accused me of betrayal, making sure several muggles heard him. He cut of his finger and transformed into his animagus form while I lay there dazed from the explosion." Sirius stopped by the fireplace, looking at the fire. "I begged, screamed for a trial by Veritaserum, but that bastard Crouch said evidence is sufficient for a conviction. I thought my punishment in Azkaban…" Sirius shuddered for a moment. "…was in payment for my failure to protect my friends."

Remus looked at his friend with sympathy."Then why did you escape after all these years?"

"I have to protect him… I saw this article about a boy in his rat." Sirius pulled out an old issue of the Daily Prophet and turned to the back page. He placed it over Remus' lap. Remus leaned closer to the paper as he read the article.

_WINNER of the PIE EATING CONTEST!_

_Mrs. Field's magical bakery would like to congratulate Ronald Billius Weasley for winning the most pies eaten in one hour. He wins a year's supply of pies from Mrs. Field's magical bakery, the freshest bakery in Diagon Alley!_

The article was accompanied by a picture of Ronald Weasley, smiling proudly as pieces of pie fell off his face. On his hand was a sleeping fat rat, and one of its toes was clearly missing. The picture cycled with Ronald putting his pet in his front pocket and posed for the camera.

"That's Peter! He is alive!" Remus gasped. "I'm going to tear to pieces that little traitor!"

Sirius nodded and waved his stolen wand, and the ropes that bound Remus disappeared. Remus immediately engulfed Sirius in a big hug, crying as he asked for apology for not believing in his friend.

"It's ok Moony, I didn't even believe in myself. Now, we have to find a way to go to Hogwarts! My Godson's in trouble! That filthy rat might attack him in his sleep!" Sirius exclaimed, pumped up for action and happy again as he found an old ally.

Remus' face fell instantly and his face whitened when he realized what Sirius was talking about.

"Sirius…" Remus called out, his eyes moistening. Sirius continued talking about how Harry was now doing, probably in the quidditch team and making pranks. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it has to be done. "Sirius calm down… I have something to tell you." Sirius stopped talking about his Godson, and looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh I wish Prongs was here to see this! Moony's crying!" Sirius teased but immediately stopped as he saw Remus' face. He was serious.

"Sirius, your godson's dead. Our Little Harry died from hunger and cold in December of 86." Remus' composure broke and he started sobbing as images of little Harry's cold lifeless body flashed across his mind. He heard a thump on the floor and he looked up to see Sirius lying on the ground, unconscious.

**************************

_Raven flew towards his father, raining down magical blasts and powerful spells. It was worthless though as her four eyed demon lord father laughed at her pitiful attempt. "You are no match for me daughter… I am evil incarnate, my power is unmatched!" Trigon boasted. _

_His massive arm swooped down and moved closer to engulf her into the darkness when a green light, humanoid in shape appeared in front of her, shielding her from the waves of fear and despair. The light soothed her, and lit a fire in her icy chest, lifting her to from the crushing depths of oblivion. Hope. Trigon hesitated and lifted an enormous hand to shield his eyes from the brightness. "Impossible."_

Raven woke up breathing hard, she looked around and closed her eyes. Another dream… but something was different for she did not wake up shaking in fear this time. Could it be a premonition, a warning of things to come? She had an idea who that being of light was, but she needed visual proof to be sure. Raven wiped the sweat from her face with a gray towel and stood up and walked to her closet. Usually Cyborg was awake at this early, as he needed less sleep than his team mates.

Donning her costume, she headed towards the tech room where she knew he would be hanging out. She needed someone with the expertise and ability to hack the Justice League Database.

Raven entered the room quietly and she was immediately assaulted by strange voices.

"YES! YES! OH GOD YES! MORE… MORE…!"

Raven closed her eyes. It was a good thing the television room was not facing her. "Cyborg" she said out loud and she was rewarded by a loud thump and the immediate switching of channels.

Cyborg looked at her with wide shocked eyes. "Hey Raven, why are you awake at this time? I was watching this cook show you know, it's great and…"

"Cut the crap, I don't care about your weird obsession with pornography. I need help in accessing some Justice League data files." Raven said dryly as she moved closer to the room. She glanced at the TV and calmly said. "You're still watching porn." Raven commented.

Cyborg with cheeks blushing looked at the screen. "Uhh that's not porn Raven. That's just MTV."

"It's that dirty these days?" Raven asked, eyeing the trashy blond pop star making a fool of herself… she certainly was 'dirty'. "Don't answer that. Like I said, I need your expertise."

"Accessing the League's database isn't a problem for us Raven, as an affiliated group we are given partial access to the network." Cyborg said, kicking the CD case of the Porn DVD under the computer desk.

"The information I need is classified top secret. Apollo's personal data files, specifically pictures and videos of him in action." Raven said.

"Are you crazy?! If we get caught, Batman will have our heads! And why are you in interested in Apollo?" Cyborg exclaimed, although his face showed excitement at the challenge.

"Can you do it?"

"Yes… I have some gadgets that can hack the…"

"Can you do it without being detected?"

"Of course! What's the point of hacking when you get caught? That's so…"

"Do it and I won't spread around of your nightly habits." Raven interrupted him again, and she sat at an arm chair near the computer console.

Cyborg's shoulders fell and he gave out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it. Since we are given access to the network already, finding secret files would be easier. Pictures and Videos of Apollo you say?"

Raven nodded. "Yes I need visual references when he is actively using his powers."

"That narrows it down. We'll bypass the text reports and directly go to media files. It should take 20 minutes with the machine and software I'm using." Cyborg said as he typed complex commands on the software console.

"This security system is the best I've seen. There are so many safeguards here. And the only reason we've made so much progress is that our computers have access to most of the database in the first place." Cyborg said as his hands swept across the keyboard, as if playing a masterful musical piece.

"I got it, I found a video of Apollo, it was created just this July, and it is unusually large for a video file, 3 gigabytes. And I also recovered two pictures. I'm sending them to the monitor in front of you now." Cyborg said.

"Thank you." Raven said. She looked at the two pictures and found a much smaller and younger Apollo fighting off several fighter ships. The second picture showed him firing off a wedge construct towards a large Thanagarian battle cruiser.

Although this was certainly impressive, she was still comparing the images to that of the being of light on her mind. That was not it, something was still missing.

"I got the video now. It had additional encryption security measures, but nothing too difficult for me to decode." Cyborg said proudly.

"Show me." Raven said, removing her robe to get a better look. The screen came to life and showed Apollo using his blade to defeat an imposing enemy. The fight was furious but not brutal, and Raven could clearly see that they were not fighting to the death. Near the end Apollo let out a powerful wave and the screen shook as hills and cliffs crumbled at the tremendous pressure he was letting out. Apollo was burning bright white green aura so intense that only his silhouette was seen. A being of light. That was it!

"Whoa… is this for real Raven? Jeez… this is unbelievable! Is that really Harry??" Cyborg watched in fascination at the sight. He now understood why they classified this recording as an Omega secret. Their quiet unassuming and culinary expert team mate was the most powerful being they ever met!

"Yes. But do not tell the others. Delete this file permanently, and tell no one of what you saw." Raven instructed.

"I understand. This information is critical and crucial to the Justice League." Cyborg said, tapping a few commands. "There the file is deleted and unrecoverable even from the hard disc. Raven, why did you want to see this?"

"It's personal Cyborg. Remember, forget about this and keep this a secret." Raven said and walked out of the room, leaving a puzzled Cyborg behind.

"So you are finally ready to talk to me?" Harry asked as he stirred some eggs and bacon for breakfast. He was wearing his customary gray sweat pants and shirt while wearing an apron Kara gave him.

"Yes" Raven said as she moved by his side and started helping him out by cracking the eggs and gathering them into a bowl. She looked around a cast a ward inside the kitchen to alert her of eavesdroppers. As her magic spread across the room, Harry's powers reacted and he glowed green briefly.

"It keeps on doing that whenever you use your power. Why is that?" Harry mused. Suddenly a familiar flash of light appeared and Dr. Fate stepped out of the portal.

"Perhaps I can explain. Greetings, Apollo and Raven, daughter of Trigon." Dr. Fate said. He opened again a portal and invited the two of them to step through. Harry switched of the stove and gave Raven a comforting smile and vanished into the portal. Raven looked unsure as she was unfamiliar with Dr. Fate although she had heard of the mysterious mystic. Trusting Harry's judgment, she walked through after him.

Beast Boy woke up and eagerly ran down to the kitchen hoping for another fulfilling breakfast from a masterful cook. He was disappointed however when he found an unfinished dish and a bowl of eggs. He sighed and got dialed a number, to the restaurant's great delight.

**********************

* * *

"Where are we?" Raven asked as she eyed the mysterious landscape. Inverted mountains floated around acting as islands while thin land bridges connected them to each other. The sky was a dazzling red, swirling in mystical cosmic forces, disorientating to look at.

"We are in a mystical realm, away from prying psychic ears." Dr. Fate said as he regarded the two powerful teens. "The reason you reacted to Raven's magic is because your lantern powers reacted to the presence of evil."

"Raven is not evil!" Harry said hotly and Dr. Fate raised a hand to stop the youth's rant.

"You are right. She is not, but her heritage as a half demon makes her vulnerable to her father's influence. Isn't that right Raven?"

Raven nodded and removed her hood. "Yes it's true. Ever since this summer I started having dreams… visions of my Father controlling me, using me to gain a entrance to this realm. I feel his emotions within me, influencing me to become brutal, to feel the blood lust. That is why I rarely join the battle in missions these days, and I acted only as support when needed."

"But when Harry arrived here… my father's influence weakened, as if he is afraid of something, or someone… you." Raven said, facing Harry.

"Me? Why would a powerful Demon fear me?" Harry asked.

"In ancient times before the formation of the Lantern Corps the legendary guardians of Oa faced off an invasion of this universe by Trigon and his demonic hordes. The guardians prevailed and pushed back his forces, destroying many of Trigon's powerful captain level demons. He tried many ways to find back, and now he found one… through his daughter. He is going to use your power to open a portal between realms."

"I know that… and once Trigon steps foot inside Earth, humanity will be enslaved. But now we can win with Harry and you working together, you can defeat powerful Trigon at his own realm." Dr. Fate said.

Harry breathed deeply as he imagined scenarios and plans in his mind. "We need to prepare for this…"

"Yes we do…" Dr. Fate replied and turned to Raven who was unusually quiet. "You need fight the fear festering from within. You have been given a seed of hope within you, cultivate it. We must prepare, for this will be the mightiest foe we have ever faced."

Raven reflected on Dr. Fate's advice for a moment and then she turned to Harry and asked. "Harry, can you show me your full power? Don't hold back and I'll do the same."

"Why? For what purpose?" Harry asked.

"I just want to see your current level of power" Raven said.

"Ok, if you're sure." Harry turned to Dr. Fate. "Is it safe to unleash our powers here isn't it?"

Dr. Fate nodded and Harry took it as a signal and focused his will and summoned all his power from within. He did not draw out his power gradually, but he called it all at once.

WHAM!

The effect was terrifying as the land mass they stood shattered at the power Apollo let out. Dr. Fate transported himself and Raven to a nearby island as their shields were continuously battered.

A howling wind rushed at them as Apollo let out his power further, and Raven and Dr. Fate had to form another set of magical barriers to shield themselves from the onslaught of energies.

Even at this distance, Raven could feel the sheer power Harry generated. She stepped back as the waves of green light pulsed and passed through her body, making her shudder like being plunged in icy water. This was the being of power she saw on her dream, and blossomed in her chest. When she thought he was at his limit, silver tendrils of energy mixed with his green aura, magnifying his pressure.

Apollo bathed in green and silver light as he focused his power. He controlled his wild aura and in gradually it stabilized and he floated in the air and looked at Dr. Fate and Raven who were watching him from a nearby island. Occasional burst of power crackled from his body but it was not the terrible waves that leaked out earlier.

Raven closed her eyes and she too let out her power. The immediate area within was engulfed in darkness and it howled and screamed like a thousand tormented souls. Apollo's power recognized the dark energies and his aura grew brighter.

The auras crashed into one another and soon a vortex formed between them mixing the two energies in a wondrous sight. Apollo flew closer to Raven whose eyes now burned white, while his glowed silver and green. The two regarded each other and they both grinned. Apollo held a hand and Raven took it and both let out their combined powers. Harry's power provided direction and control while Raven's chaos power followed the green energies and the effect was devastating. The floating land masses around them shattered with their combined might.

As their energies mixed further Trigon's essence within Raven screamed in fury and struggled to gain a foothold again. But the two beings of power proved too much for the demonic essence and washed it completely from Raven's body, destroying the psychic links and magical tethers she had with her father.

After unleashing their cosmic might the two powerhouses looked at one another and slowly powered down, breathing hard. Dr. Fate landed between them, surprised at the new development.

"Most impressive. You have managed to severe your link with Trigon." Dr. Fate observed as his mage sight eyed the two powerful teenagers. "You have delayed his invasion of this realm, for the moment, but we must still prepare. However, you now owe me a new realm." Dr. Fate said, eyeing the now floating boulders that were once hundreds of floating mountains.

Apollo and Raven grinned at each other. "Hey, at least we left one" Apollo said, stomping on the ground for emphasis. The land mass they were standing on crumbled and collapsed, prompting Apollo to create a green disc for them to stand on.

"You were saying?" Dr. Fate said sarcastically. He was a bit annoyed as he was planning to take Zatanna here for a date and have a picnic. Now they don't even have anything to stand on and if they tried, the risk of thousands of floating stones hitting them was not romantic at all.

**************************

* * *

July 31, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore looked up as a delivery owl swooped down to his office. After feeding the owl with treats, he opened the packet and when he saw who it was from he smiled. He knew Remus Lupin could not resist his offer. The man's passion was teaching, as he fondly remembered when a fifth year Remus teaching first year Gryffindors about basic wand movement. He hoped the arranged intensive tutoring in Defense against the Dark Arts for Neville Longbottom by Remus would finally mold the boy to the savior that the world needed.

Albus massaged his temple as he read another note from Cornelius Fudge. The man was panicking when he discovered that Sirius Black had escaped. He thought the man would be after him after their one sided verbal spar during his embarrassing Azkaban inspection, and doubled his Auror guard at his home and office. At least Dumbledore managed to persuade him to lessen the Dementor contingent that was assigned for Hogwarts protection to a dozen. He firmly believed that these Dementors should be banished from their realm, as they are dangers to wizard kind and muggles. Sadly even with his influence the Wizengamot and the minister refused his requests, as they believed the dementors are always under their control. It had always been since the ministry was formed, shortly after Hogwarts castle was built a thousand years ago.

*******************

* * *

_12 Grimmauld place, London._

"I don't believe you." Sirius vehemently refused to believe what he heard. "Harry is not dead!"

Remus closed his eyes, this was going on for a full day and Sirius Black was in denial. At first Sirius destroyed Remus' furniture in Wales and then he attempted to hunt the Dursley's, but they had died on a freak accident to his disappointment. "Sirius, we went to his grave beside his parents. We even visited his shrine at Pivet Drive. Why do you keep denying what has already happened?"

Sirius stopped pacing and gazed at the tapestry of the Noble House of Black. "It just doesn't feel right you know? Harry's special, he was such a lively toddler, always making us laugh. You remember when he rode his first broom during his first birthday? Lily was so mad when we gave him that broom. He's a natural in the air, even if it was a baby's broom and flew only a few feet in the air, he managed to weave through those vines in Lily's garden." Remus smiled at the memory, it was very amusing and certainly Harry was a marauder in the making.

Sirius traced the vines in the tapestry, until he traced it to Dorea Black. Her name had branched out with dull vines and connected with Charles Potter. With nothing to do he used the enchantment in the Tapestry as he was now head of the family and vines expanded down, forming the names James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Evans. New vines sprouted forth and formed Harry James Potter and Sirius' eyes watered when he read the name, stroking his godson's name with affection. Perhaps he needed to accept the facts as Remus said his godson's with his parents now, their shattered family finally reunited.

Remus observed the vines and the dull gold names formed in the ancient tapestry. He looked at Harry's name and noticed that it was shining brighter than his parents and grandparents. Remus looked at other names and noticed that Narcissa, Bellatrix and their husbands also shined with the same golden hue as Harry's. Remus' eyes widened in shock. Is it possible? Was Sirius right?

He stood up and approached the Tapestry for a closer look. "Sirius! Look at Harry's name and compare it with the others."

Sirius followed looked at his name and looked at the others. He blinked and looked at his cousins, and a grin slowly grew on his face. "MERLIN! He is alive! I told you Moony! I told you! Our little Harry's a survivor! See? This enchantment in the tapestry shows those with Black blood and their status! It can't be cheated!"

Sirius jumped up and down like a kid, and when Kreacher entered the drawing room to see what the ruckus was all about, Sirius spotted the old elf and gave him a hug in joy and jubilation. Kreacher blinked his eyes and he slowly withdrew, unable to react at what happened. That was weird, and old elf did not even bother to speak in his insane rumblings, confused at what his master did.

Remus laughed and celebrated with Sirius. Their little marauder was alive! It didn't matter that they don't know where he was currently living, as long as he was alive Remus was happy. Where was the Potter heir though?

"We have to find him!" Sirius giggled like a little school girl, drunk from happiness.

"Yeah… But where to look for him? It has to be someone powerful and magical that took him, as the body in Harry's grave fooled Dumbledore." Remus said.

"Will we tell the old coot?" Sirius asked. He had a grudge against Dumbledore for placing Harry with his abusive relatives.

"No… If the old man discovered what we know, he will stop at nothing to find Harry. We have to do this discreetly, and we need resources to find him." Remus said, his mind was already thinking about their next step.

"We have resources! I'm rich, remember?" Sirius said. He couldn't wait to meet his godson.

"No you're not. You can't access the Black Vaults, you're a wanted mass murderer remember?" Remus said.

"Oh right…" Sirius' expression fell, and then his face lit up as an idea formed in his head. "I have a plan. We just need someone with Black blood that we trust to withdraw gold from the Black vaults."

Remus nodded in approval. "We need Andromeda."

***************************

This is UNBETAd

A/N: Reviews? Suggestions?

I read somewhere that author's notes annoy some readers. Is this true?


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Special thanks to JdMidnight "Jessica" for suggesting the Hogsmeade idea.

* * *

Chapter 17**: The pursuit for Truth**

_August 6, Koln, Germany_

The Delacours had invited the Greengrass and Grangers for a tour of Germany for two weeks as the stifling heat and the overcrowded streets of Paris proved too much of an inconvenience to properly enjoy the ambiance of the city. All sorts of people walked the streets as the Tourist season opened, and Hermione swore she saw a young man fighting with a street performer that looked like a silver robot man. The change of scenery to the more peaceful and quiet off the track tourist spot of Koln was a welcome change. Mr. Delacour particularly liked Cologne, or Koln if written in Deutsche, and had actually transferred some of the offices of his Company to make use of the renowned German workforce, known for their skills and efficiency.

Luna though went back to England, as she insisted that her Father needed her in hunting rare various magical creatures and help in the Quibbler's office as the magazine's yearly special edition was about to come out.

Checking in to one of the more exclusive hotels, the families enjoyed the food although the wine could be better. Fleur, Hermione and Daphne naturally decided to explore the city, eager to explore the various H & M branches and clothing stores. They may not be as glamorous as the Paris shops, but they were certainly functional. Fleur knew Deutsche fluently and Hermione could speak some, allowing the three girls to bargain for prices at the market souvenir shops.

"Wow, that's a nice jacket." Daphne spotted something on display and immediately went inside the shop. Fleur and Hermione did not notice and kept walking down the street, not realizing they left their companion at one of the shops.

Daphne grinned as she purchased the gray jacket, it was a bargain at 45 Euros! Clutching her shopping bag, she stepped out of the store and looked around for Fleur and Hermione.

"Uh Oh" Daphne breathed out when she realized she had no idea where she was. She couldn't speak the language, and she couldn't understand the words. She heard her phone ring and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin for the muggle gadget Hermione taught her to use.

"Hello? Hermione! I got lost for a bit! But I got this bargain jacket cheap!" Daphne exclaimed.

"What? No I don't know where I am… name of the street I'm on? Hold on" Daphne looked around and spotted the large words in front of her. How convenient.

"Einbahnstrabe. I'm on that street." Daphne said then paused when she heard laughing at the other line.

"That meant one way? Oh…" Daphne said wondering how to meet with her friends. She spotted the famous landmark and had an idea. "Thank Merlin! Look, I can see the Cologne Cathedral, let's meet up there ok?"

Finally after ten minutes of walking, she reached the Cathedral and spotted Fleur and Hermione looking around, while men gave the beautiful veela a second look. "There you are!" Fleur spotted her and Daphne rushed to hug her friends.

"We got worried when suddenly you disappeared! Next time inform us if you're going to look or buy at something." Hermione scolded.

"Sorry Hermione, I won't do it again… but look at what I bought." Daphne opened her bag and took out the jacket.

"Wow, very nice, and how much is it?" Fleur asked after inspecting the fabric.

"Only 45 Euros! It's cheap right?! Compare it to the one at H&M's, it's twice the price!" Daphne said.

"Yes, good purchase. Now that we completed our shopping for the second day, what's next?" Hermione asked as they all headed to a coffee shop.

"Well… when I walked, on my way here I read German advertisements out loud to pass the time, then I read something… schokoladenmuseum… does that mean what I think it is?" Daphne asked.

"Chocolate Museum! Let's go! I read about it! I can't believe I didn't suggest that today!" Hermione said." They have a chocolate fountain!!!"

"Oh no… please let's not go there." Fleur asked, pointing at her figure.

"Please? Fleur? It's… Chocolate… all you want… imagine that…" Daphne teased Fleur.

"Fine! But I won't eat more than a couple of bites, stop me if I want more, ok?" Fleur asked and the two girls nodded.

After ordering their coffees, Hermione asked what was the yellow banana sign was for, she noticed some of the galleries and art shops have one in front of their wall or beside the door.

"Well the Yellow Banana is originally a sign of quality, a badge of excellence in the field of arts and design. The man who did that was Baumgartel, I think. Now merchants copy his brand and put them in front of their stores to lure tourists to believe they also have the mark of quality." Fleur said as a waiter served them their orders.

Daphne sipped her coffee and looked out at the square, when suddenly she spotted Zatanna in civilian clothes walking fast by the plaza. "Zatanna!" Daphne called out as she stood up and waved her arms to attract the witch's attention.

Zatanna turned her head when she heard someone shout her name, and when she saw the girls, she stopped and smiled, and walked over to their table.

"What are you doing here girls?" Zatanna asked as she sat on the vacant fourth chair.

"We're having a vacation with our families, and we decided to shop." Hermione said, showing her shopping bags to the League member.

"That's nice, you got anything good?" She asked and all three nodded. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, well I need to find some rare magical supplies but the magical shop near here was closed. I was walking back to look for a good coffee shop to take a breather, looks like I found one."

"You're welcome to join us… after this we'll go to a chocolate museum with a chocolate fountain." Daphne informed her.

Zatanna's eyes widened. "Seriously?" she asked looking at Daphne, who nodded in confirmation. "Like Charlie and the Chocolate factory? Count me in!" Zatanna said. Gossip, Shopping and Chocolates, a potent combination and a guarantee for a wonderful time.

When they learned that the chocolate museum was only a good ten minute walk, they all agreed to walk instead of taking the cab. The weather was beautiful, sunny and a fresh breeze blew that occasionally played with their hair.

"So how's Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked at the sidewalk. Zatanna looked around and waved her hand, casting a charm that stops eavesdroppers from hearing their conversation.

"He's fine. Right now he's at San Francisco, assigned with the Teen Titans for three weeks." Zatanna said and Hermione's mouth dropped. She wanted their autographs!

"I hope he's doing well, how is Kara coping if Harry is so far from Gotham?" Fleur asked.

"She's a bit irritable, you know she was expecting the summer to be her time with Harry, and now a month has been taken away from her. She's still cold a bit towards Katma, since she's the one who suggested the assignment." Zatanna laughed as she remembered how Kara would give the evil eye to Katma. Katma wasn't the type to back down and soon the watchtower was a bitch fest galore, full of hair tossing, subtle insults and evil glares.

"Wait I have to show you something, Cyborg gave me a copy, don't tell Harry ok?" Zatanna whispered as she brought out a small rectangular screen device. She held it in front of the girls and pressed the play button, immediately showing Harry wearing an apron and… cooking.

He was obviously talking to his audience, explaining patiently as he smoothly chopped, sliced and mashed the ingredients. It looked like a Harry Wayne cooking show, with their best friend looking very handsome on the camera, and it only lacked the intro music. Perhaps that could be fixed.

Cyborg for two weeks recorded every time Harry cooked every meal and soon he had twenty plus episodes of what he dubbed "Chef Harry show."

"Oh Wow! He's a natural!" Hermione exclaimed as she along with Fleur and Daphne eagerly watched their best friend in action. They could all just taste the flavors he was describing.

The four stopped in a park and sat down on a bench to watch their friend, mesmerized at the way he passionately explained what he was doing. Harry took a sip from the soup he was making, and exclaimed "MMMM that's good."

"MMmmm" Hermione, Fleur, Daphne and Zatanna said unconsciously. Finally the video turned off and the episode of Chef Harry was over.

"Wow, I never knew Harry could cook, he's brilliant! When you think you know someone, they just keep on surprising you." Hermione said as they resumed walking.

"I would love for him to cook for us a seven course meal at home…" Fleur sighed. Those dishes Harry made in that episode were very sensible, healthy all around complete meals, something her mother would be delighted to eat.

"Here we are!" Hermione pointed at the Chocolate Museum by the river, and they all rushed inside to buy tickets.

"Remember, keep reminding me that I won't eat more than two bites." Fleur asked the group and they all nodded.

* * *

***********************

"Fleur! Two bags only! Did I say you can have four?" Hermione asked her older friend. They were at the souvenir shop after completing the seven euro per person tour. The girls had decided to buy samples of the chocolates to give to their parents and friends, but Fleur looked like she was buying her enough chocolate for Beauxbatons.

"Hmf! Fine!" Fleur returned the extra two bags when she saw something and a wicked smile grew on her face.

Hermione waited at the line as Daphne's purchases were being processed when Fleur returned with two large packs of chocolate the size of grocery bags.

Fleur raised an eye and smiled naughtily. "Well, you said two bags, yes?"

Hermione nodded, admitting she was defeated in this round. She should have been more specific with her instructions. Their Veela friend was a hard one to watch all throughout the tour. Once she smelled Cocoa it was as if her mind went to overdrive. She was giddy, hyper and laughed all the time, acting like a five year old in a sugar high, while Daphne and Hermione chased her around the museum. Making sure she didn't destroy anything. Zatanna was of no help at all as she hung out near the fountain, dipping free wafer sticks into the chocolate goodness.

Perhaps she should write a paper on the effects of Chocolate on Veela, Hermione wondered. She looked back at her friend who slipped a piece of free sample chocolate to her mouth when she thought no one was looking. "Fleur!"

* * *

*************************

_10.30 am, September 1, Nine and three quarters station._

Students bustled about the station talking with their friends about their summer adventures. Girls started teasing each other about their developing curves and crushes while boys started noticing the girls as they slowly came out of their girls have cooties stage.

It was then that some girls stopped talking as one of Hogwarts consistent top ten handsome and mysterious boys entered the platform, wearing his trademark gray sweater and slacks. Girls all around eyed the Wayne heir as he strode past the crowd that had for some reason parted before him. Harry Wayne, before he was considered cute, now he was labeled as a hundred percent hot.

"He's growing up nicely" Astoria Greengrass said as she looked at her daughter's best friend.

Emma Granger followed her friend's gaze and smiled. "Yes he is, and I'm betting he's going to break a lot of hearts now. Tell me again about these Hogsmeade dates?" She asked in concern.

Astoria laughed softly and said. "Don't worry about it. It's a small village that caters exclusively to Hogwarts students and visitors. It's quite safe, and very beautiful at Christmas. I heard my muggle classmates when I was still a student say that it looked like the North Pole, Santa Claus' home."

"Ohh I'd love to visit that!" Emma said as she looked at Harry who looked like he grew another couple of inches now that she could see him clearly.

"Hi Harry!" Astoria said as she approached the young man and gave out a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Emma greeted him the same way and arranged his messy hair in a motherly fashion.

"Look how much you have grown! So handsome! I bet you'll be breaking a lot of Hearts later. I heard from Hermione you're quite the cook." Emma teased the charming young man. Finally she couldn't help her motherly instincts and pinched his cheek lightly. Harry was in a playful and good mood after a wonderful good bye kiss from Kara and Astraea at Gotham and decided to tease back.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger, Lady Greengrass. I'm just an amateur chef though. You lovely ladies don't look so bad yourselves. Where are your sisters? I mean daughters. Sorry you just look so young and… beautiful." Harry grinned at the moms, while a few eavesdropping girls and their mothers giggled at his antics.

Astoria and Emma looked at each other and laughed like school girls and gave him radiant smiles. Comments like that certainly boosted their self esteem at their age. "You are too smooth and sweet for your own good Harry. Well we already said our goodbyes to our daughters, they are waiting for you in one of the cabins." Emma said while Dan Granger came out of the train after helping her daughter and friend in storing their trunks.

"Harry! A word if you please?" Dan asked when he saw Harry and maneuvered the Wayne heir out of hearing distance from the mothers.

"What is it Mr. Granger?" Harry asked.

"Well this year's going to be a Hogsmeade year, I heard it from Astoria and she told me boys usually ask girls on dates to this village called Hogsmeade…. If you can keep an eye on my Hermione? Make sure no two bit scumbag hurts her or makes her cry. And on Daphne too if you could." Dan whispered.

"You have my word that I'll watch over them, though you really don't have to worry about them. Hermione and Daphne are the smartest girls in school, they can handle trouble and I'm always keeping an eye for them" Harry said seriously.

"Good chap… well, do you need help with your trunk?" Dan asked. Harry shook his head and said "I can handle it Mr. Granger. I think I better get on the train now. Goodbye!"

Harry boarded the train and walked along the length of the corridor, looking for his friends while a few heads turned to his direction. He spotted a few girls giving him the pout, the look and even the wink but he was ignored them as he kept his face impassive.

Finally he found the three girls chatting loudly and he opened the compartment to greet them.

"Harry! Oh wow you're a hunk!" Hermione ran towards him and gave her best friend a hug. Daphne and Luna followed her and soon they all settled down, eager to share stories now that they were complete.

* * *

***********************************

_Gryffindor Team's cabin_

"We need to do something about this… I mean they're hogging all the good ones!" Katie Bell exclaimed. She tried to look for Harry Wayne, he always caught her attention last year and now she was planning to ask him for a date. Unfortunately she asked his friends and the girls immediately bared their teeth, as if protecting their territory.

"Yeah! I mean we are older than them! They can't do anything about us! They have to allow us to talk to him!" Alicia said while the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team played exploding snap in their compartment.

"What do you mean all the good ones? Harry Wayne is just one boy, why are you pining after a third year raven claw? You've got us!" Fred Weasley leaned closer to Katie but the fourth year pushed him away.

"You don't understand… I mean his whole stay at Hogwarts he never talks with anyone in a friendly manner. He never expanded his social circle, and I think he's being held by those evil harpies." Katie said, referring about Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger.

"Forget about Katie, it's just she had a crush on that Wayne since she saw him get sorted and you know her, she likes the quiet and mysterious types. Alicia joined the bandwagon when she saw how he grew up this summer. Get a grip girl! You're two years older!" Angelina said while George Weasley, Fred's twin used her lap as a pillow.

"It's just unfair! I heard the older Ravenclaw girls were disgruntled too. What if we rough them up a bit?" Katie suggested while Alicia nodded her head. Intimidation tactic among girls have been used in the past.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Oliver Wood said from the other side of the compartment.

"What? We can take on those third years." Katie said arrogantly

"Maybe you can, but that would make Harry Wayne respond." Oliver Wood said seriously, as his expression darkened.

"Harry Wayne? What does he have to do with this? I know he's close to them… but will he really step in a middle of a fight between girls? He's so quiet, if it weren't for his looks and what he did to Lockhart, nobody would even notice him." Alicia said, confused.

Oliver sat up from his lazy position and leaned closer to his team mates. He cast a charm on the doors to make sure nobody outside the cabin would hear what he was about to reveal.

"There are several rumors about him from the slytherins… I know it's not confirmed or anything but rumor has it that most of the slimy snakes avoid him… stay out his way. They stay out of his way and he stays out of theirs. And get this, it started three years ago when he was just a firstie." Oliver said as his team mates listened with rapt attention.

Oliver continued his story. "You know about those punks like Pucey and that cheating git Flint? Corber, my year mate was staying in the hospital wing when suddenly a group of fifth year to seventh year Slytherins all went in with broken bones and noses. Although they claimed it was an internal fight for Hierarchy in public, Corber overhead them talking about Wayne that night, about staying out of his way."

"So what you're saying is that all those Slytherins got beat up by a first year three years ago?" George Weasley whispered. "I can't believe it! No first year can do that and scare those Slytherins! They're cold hearted bastards, the lot of them."

"Believe it." Oliver Wood said. "Once I heard that rumor I didn't believe it myself so I kept an eye on him from time to time. Older Slytherin males pretend he doesn't exist or even acknowledge his presence when they meet down hallways, and I saw Adrian Pucey once ducking inside a bathroom when he saw Wayne approaching."

"Let's not forget how he dragged Lockhart from his office all the way to the Great Hall by his hair." Fred Weasley mused. "That was a beautiful sight." George and Oliver nodded in agreement. They too hated the idiotic peacock and his useless lessons.

"Come to think of it, I never saw Slytherins harass even once Granger and Greengrass… and that weird Lovegood girl once he befriended her. I get harassed sometimes because I'm a halfblood, but Granger's a muggleborns and Greengrass is considered a traitor for breaking pureblood tradition. They should be constantly harassed and bullied but I never saw an incident, even once." Alicia Spinnet added.

"You think it's because of Harry Wayne?" Katie asked, her eyes wide with shock at this revelation.

"Probably, he might have something to do with it." George said.

"I suddenly remembered why those muggleborns, male and female looked surprised when they heard the name Wayne. I learned from dad that Harry's father, Bruce Wayne is the second richest man on the planet. Harry Wayne's the heir of all that." Alicia added.

"Wow… the kid's got looks, money and girls. If I was him I'd be sleeping around now." Fred joked and ended up getting smacked in the head by three disapproving faces.

"Fred Weasley! That's the difference between you and Harry Wayne! He's a gentleman! I'll never go out with you!" Katie said hotly.

"I'm not Fred! I'm George! Honestly! Why do people assume that Fred's the bad boy?" Fred whined.

"Yeah! It's so immature of you to discriminate me just because of my name! Just because my name's Fred doesn't mean I'm the bad twin!" George added.

"Sorry Fred… fine you can take me to the first Hogsmeade weekend" Katie said turning to George. Unfortunately George gave an over the top wink and mouthed success to his twin and that told the three chasers that they were being had… again.

Three slaps to the head from Chasers that constantly practiced three times a week hurling quaffles a hundred yards was mind boggling, literally. Fred and George did not know who was who when the chasers resumed playing exploding snap.

******************************

"I said NO! Hermione c'mon! That's so embarrassing!" Harry said and turned his head to ignore what she said next, but Hermione moved to face him again to plead her case while her new pet, a crossbreed kneazle called Crookshanks, leapt out of her lap and into Daphne's to be petted.

"Please Harry? Mom was so proud that she showed it to our neighbor that works for the food network. She loved it! They wanted to edit the videos and turn them into episodes to be shown on cable! Please say yes!" Hermione begged.

"Hermione… I'm not that good. I learned how to cook from watching those shows myself!" Harry insisted while Luna and Daphne looked on with amusement at the sight of a flustered Harry Wayne.

"Even so! My mother's neighbor Ms. Guillory said you were really good, and you had rapport with the audience. She was so surprised when she learned that you were THE elusive Harry Wayne and wanted to take the tapes right then but I took it back." Hermione said.

"Imagine the youth will get into cooking if you have a show about it! They'll start to eat right, live more healthy active lifestyles instead of reading fan fiction the whole day!" Hermione added, using logic this time.

"Fan What? Fine! I'll consider it ok Hermione? You know about my job, I just reached full membership status. I don't want to be passed over missions because I was cooking." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes were watered a bit as her brown eyes sparkled in the sun. "Please?" she asked one more time, using his weakness as Kara suggested.

"Fine! If Mom and Dad approves, then I'll give my permission to release the episodes recorded by Cyborg. Make sure not to include the one with Raven, or edit it okay? And stop asking for lessons from my girlfriend!" Harry said, giving up from Hermione's persistence.

"Yes! Don't worry about it, I asked your parents yesterday by phone and your dad thought it's a good way to start exposing you to the world." Hermione beamed at him, happy that her best friend agreed.

* * *

********************************

_5pm, Hogwarts Express, 30 kilometers from Hogsmeade Station._

The train suddenly slowed down, and Harry had to catch Luna who was seating beside her from falling to the floor. Crookshanks growled as he looked outside the window.

"Maybe the train's broken." Hermione suggested.

"The Hogwarts doesn't break, it's full of powerful enchantments to make sure it gets to its destination on time." Daphne said as she stood up and peered outside the hall. Suddenly their car rocked as if something heavy landed inside. The lights inside the cabin flickered and finally died, plunging their cabin into darkness.

"Don't light your wands, just keep quiet and stay near me ok?" Harry said and the three girls gathered behind him. Cries and sobs were heard from the front of the train, and it soon got louder as cries were heard in other cars. Harry suddenly felt cold, as did his friends and they buttoned up their cloaks and huddled together. He wanted to transform to Apollo and check for his classmates safety but he couldn't act without knowing what exactly what was the threat.

They heard cabin doors open and the sound got louder along with the cries of students. Whoever came on board was getting closer. Harry flicked his wand from its wrist holster and gripped it tightly as it got colder and his breath was actually visible in the pail moonlight. It was close.

Their cabin slowly slid open and a dark figure slowly slithered into view. It wore a black tattered black cloak and its black hood hid the face of the creature that now stood before them. A hand gripped the door frame revealing pale hideous skin and long four jointed fingers. Hermione, Daphne and Luna clutched closer together, and buried their faces into Harry's back. They now understood why their fellow students were crying and if it were not for Harry they would be wailing out too. There were Dementors on board the train.

The black cloak figure wanted to go inside the cabin as it did to the other cabins when suddenly it stopped and sensed something… a powerful being was in the cabin. Can he challenge the being?

"Get out" Harry warned the creature as his eyes flashed green for a moment. The Dementor shrank back as it felt a subtle pulse of ancient power emanate from this being and suddenly it felt fear. Whoever this being was it was no ordinary wizard.

Harry stepped closer to the Dementor and said "Do you want to try me?" The Dementor did not move, unsure of what to do. Harry lunged and grabbed what he thought was the creature's neck and pushed him to the wall across their cabin.

CRACK!

The wooden wall splintered as the Dementor's hooded head smashed against it. The creature screamed a high pitch as it felt its neck burn as Harry's hand glowed with green lantern power. Harry relaxed his crushing grip and the Dementor immediately glided out towards the exit shrieking and calling its companions to get out. The other three Dementors in the other three cars stopped their investigation and a bit of sucking some emotions and fled, following their companion as it disappeared in the darkening skies.

"I thought so" Harry said as he looked at the four retreating Dementors. He wanted to give chase and destroy them, but that would blow away his cover. They were the guards of Azkaban, but what were they doing here?

"Thank you Harry…" Hermione said and hugged her friend and Luna and Daphne followed her, hugging Harry and seeking comfort from his presence. After a few minutes Hermione and Daphne settled down enough to start discussing what happened.

"I read about Dementors, but seeing them is something that can never be described in books." Daphne said softly. They were not badly affected by the Dementors thanks to Harry, but they were still spooked at seeing one up close.

"Hey Luna, are you alright?" Harry asked the second year who was still clutching him tightly. The blonde girl mumbled something, but they couldn't hear it as her face was pressed against his chest.

"Come again?" Harry asked and Luna looked up at him and said. "I said you smell good."

***********************************

* * *

"Is it gone? It's not coming back?" Alicia asked. They knew the Dementor was coming for them next as they heard the cabin before them slide open. But all became quiet once more and the lights came back to life, bathing the light to relieved and terrified students.

Prefects rushed out of their cabins and started to calm down panicked and crying students, although some of them were crying themselves. Fred and George Weasley immediately rushed out of their cabin to check on their younger siblings to see if they were fine.

"No… I knew we were next but then it started screaming and that Dementor it just rushed out passed us." Oliver Wood said as he still clutched his wand. He still didn't let go, who knows if another dark creature would come on board.

"I thought I heard something crack, a broken wand perhaps?" Angelina Johnson asked as she peered out of the glass cabin door. She saw Fred and George heading towards their cabin and opened the door for them.

"Well Ginny's fine, although she's a little shaken up. Those Dementors are nasty." Fred said as he sat back.

"What about your brothers Ron and Percy? " Alicia asked.

"Well he's fine. Although when we arrived he and Neville were hugging each other like girls and their teddies." Fred said.

"Don't close that door George." Oliver stood up when he spotted something and walked out of their cabin and into the wall opposite the cabin beside them. Angelina and George followed him to see what was wrong.

Oliver touched the sudden depression on the wooden wall and the splinters of the broken wood that held small fabrics of old black cloth. "I think I know the source of that cracking sound." Oliver whispered. As George and Angelina moved closer to look at the damage, Oliver turned around and saw the green eyes of Harry Wayne watching him.

********************************

* * *

"Calm down Neville, it's gone ok?" Remus Lupin patted the crying third year and rolled his eyes as the boy attempted to hug him. He pushed the boy subtly and looked at the boy's companion, Ronald Weasley. The boy looked like he wanted a hug too and Remus decided an explaination was in order. Besides, he couldn't let that Rat learn that he smelled hiding in the boys pocket know their plan to expose him.

"I have to go to the head of the Train to make sure we reach Hogwarts on time. And please, don't ask again Mr. Weasley, I'm not the chocolate man and you have consumed all of my stock in one sitting." Remus said and shut the door and walked towards the head of the train. He hoped this was not a trend now of boys crying their hearts out in front of their teachers. Sirius would take the mickey out of him if he ever saw him comforting Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley.

He wondered though why the ministry was keeping it all quiet about the escape by Sirius Black from Azkaban. They just sent out Dementors out claiming they were added security for the wizarding public. It was dangerous sending out Dementors, they were uncontrollable most of the time and highly immune to standard defensive spells. And the only charm that can work against them was so difficult, only one in fifty wizards and witches could perform Patronous Charm. And only 1 in 50 of wizards capable of the charm can make their Patronous Corporal.

******************************

* * *

Andromeda woke up when she heard strange noises at her door. She stood up and took out her robe and wand and headed towards the door. It was probably her daughter, Nymphadora who snuck out again for a muggle concert. Geared up to give out a tongue lashing at her misbehaving daughter she was surprised when she saw a familiar black dog.

"Sirius! Oh my God!!" She rushed forward and hugged the dog by his neck and the dog whined and wagged its tail in greeting.

"You can transform Sirius, the Aurors went here days ago to ask questions but they left right after, convinced that you would seek out Narcissa instead." Andromeda said. "You must be thirsty and starving, let me prepare something."

"That will be great Andy" Sirius said as he transformed. He took a few steps closer and hugged his favorite cousin.

"I knew you were innocent, I never gave up hope that one day you'd be set free." Andromeda said tearfully.

After an hour of explaining his story and the reason he escaped, he confided the real story of why he needed her help.

"Little Harry Potter… THE Boy who lived is alive!? Oh Joy!" Andromeda exclaimed. She was present at the young Potter heir's first birthday, and she even cradled the baby in her arms. Hearing that the boy died away crushed her spirits and also her daughter's who also played with baby Harry when she was six.

"But you must not tell Dumbledore!" Sirius warned. "We must keep this between ourselves, so far only Remus and now you know of the secret."

"Of course not!" Andromeda sniffed. "That manipulating old man was the one who put him there in the first place! So many families, including the Bones, the Abbotts and me petitioned in the Wizengamot to have the right to raise him, but as Chief Warlock, he threw away all our petitions!"

"Thanks Andy, I knew I was right coming here… so how's Ted and Dora?" Sirius asked, munching on the scones.

Andy's expression fell slightly "Ted passed away three years ago… You know those extreme muggle sports he loved doing before we got married? Well he tried that Bungee Jumping again, unfortunately he didn't notice that the cord was not tied… you know how forgetful he is. Dora's fine and we're coping. We both have moved on, and at least Ted died doing what he loved."

"I'm sorry for you loss… So Dora still wants to be an Auror? She's what 19 now?" Sirius asked computing the years he had been gone.

"Yes, she's in the auror academy now. She'll be an auror next year." Andromeda said proudly. A loud crash interrupted them followed by cursing and obscenities that even Sirius haven't heard off.

"MUUM! I'm Home! And why the hell is a motorcycle parked in my apparition spot?" A young female voice called out from the backyard and Sirius looked at Andromeda, silently asking if he should hide or not.

"Don't be foolish! Nymphadora's not stupid! I raised her myself and she knows you're not capable of that! Let me talk to her first." Andromeda said and she stood up to give her daughter a bit of warning.

Sirius nervously fingered his wand, unsure of how his auror trainee cousin will react. Even though he knew Nymphadora was family, she's still an auror… almost. He jumped out of his seat as he heard a shriek down the hall,

"OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE?!!"

"Yes! Now don't scream Dora, I'm trusting you with this, understand young lady?" Andromeda whispered harshly to her daughter. It seemed that made her daughter calm down and Nymphadora opened the door quickly to meet the first person to ever escaped Azkaban.

"Sirius…" Nymphadora said nervously as she observed the legendary Sirius Black sitting in their kitchen while her mother moved closer to her cousin and reclaimed her seat. She felt assured as she felt the wand in her wrist, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

"Hey Nymphadora! Last time I saw you were sitting in my lap begging to be given a piggy back ride! I see you finally controlled your powers, good for you!" Sirius said, smiling at Andy's daughter and trying to ease the tension.

He couldn't believe she's so grown up now wearing the cadet uniforms of auror trainees. The time in Azkaban sure deprived him of these precious moments. It was like he was in a place where time stood still, where every day was the same as the next. When he escaped, he found everyone had changed, matured or had grown up, without him.

Nymphadora cracked a smile as they both felt the tension ease. He's not about to go into a murder spree and she's not off to run and call the aurors. "Uhhh don't call me Nymphadora please Sirius… I don't like it. Thanks mom" she shot her mother a scathing look and eased herself into a chair across Sirius.

"But it's such a beautiful name! Your name means gift of the nymphs because you are so beautiful! And Dora because I once had a pet kitten named Dora, the poor little thing's dead clumsy, always crashing into posts and doors." Andromeda defended herself, while Sirius grinned looking at the mother and daughter squabble.

"Gift of the Nymphs my butt! Some of the boys in the barracks think my name stands for Nymphomaniac! Do you understand how it is for me living with 60 male recruits thinking they could score with me during my first year there? Thankfully I changed their perception and they now call me nutcracker." Dora said proudly, while Sirius cracked up at the name.

Nymphadora noticed this and warned him. "You'll learn why they call me nutcracker if you call me by that name again."

"Then what will I call you? Dora?" Sirius asked.

"Nah… that's for mum. Call me Tonks"

***************************

* * *

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Albus Dumbledore paced his office, he was mad that the minister authorized the Dementors to inspect the train, without even explaining to the public why? Now rumors would be ripe, from Dementors deserting the ministry to a mass breakout of prisoners. If only the minister had announced from the very beginning that Sirius Black escaped, they would not have this problem.

Fudge's incompetence and fear of Black believing he was the target prompted him to make foolish decisions. He would have to announce why there were Dementors outside Hogwarts grounds to the student population to force the minister to announce it to the public as well. It was a good thing he had instructed Remus to sit beside Neville Longbottom, he knew the boy was susceptible to Dementors, with a tragic pasts like his.

He noticed the time and took out the sorting hat and a small three legged stool, and headed for the great hall.

***********************************

* * *

_September 2, Ravenclaw Common Room_

Harry looked out the window and watched as some of the boys from his year played a pick up game of quidditch. He had been disturbed on what to do with Sirius Black, his supposedly parent's best friend that betrayed the potters to Lord Voldemort. He only learned this during the feast, when the Headmaster announced the true reason why Dementors were stationed near the grounds.

"Harry come one, why are you so worried about Sirius Black?" Hermione asked him while Daphne looked up from writing her potions essay.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Harry asked, he jumped from sitting at the window ledge and moved to sit beside Daphne at the couch.

"What else will you think about? There's an escaped mass murderer out there, but you don't have to brood about catching him yourself. We don't even know for sure where he's headed and what his objective is for breaking out." Hermione said.

"Alright I see your point Hermione. Isn't it time for Defense?" Harry asked as he gathered his books that were lying on the table.

"You're right! C'mon Daph! We better get good seats! I think he's a pretty good professor!" Hermione said eagerly.

"Why do you say that? You haven't even met him?" Daphne asked.

"Well if you compare the books assigned by our defense professors, his is the best by far. Take a look at this." Hermione pulled out a book list and handed it to Daphne. "That's the books he assigned for every year level."

"Hmmmm Good choices for every year… Oh I wish we had that one last year, elementary wand movements. And ours will be dealing with dark creatures, how to defend against them, and the myths and facts about them. Wow these books are good!" Daphne exclaimed while Harry read over her shoulder.

"I agree, hey maybe we can buy these books from the owl post and study them in advance?" Harry suggested and Hermione and Daphne eagerly nodded.

"Great, I'll look for a suitable place for us to study theory and practical exercises, maybe I can ask professor Flitwick for some help." Harry mused.

"That's a great idea Harry, it would not only help us later in our O.W.L.S., but it would also allow us to practice other subjects that have practical exams like Transfiguration and Charms. Here we are, let's get good seats." Hermione opened the door to find their professor Remus Lupin preparing their classroom by pushing a tank towards the middle of the classroom.

Harry immediately dropped his bag to a chair and moved to help the professor while Hermione and Daphne moved closer to watch curiously.

Remus was having a hard time pushing the tank filled with water from the black lake. He didn't want to use a levitation charm, since the glass has unusual properties that would make it hard to maintain the charm. He wished he had asked Hagrid earlier to move it to the front of the room when he delivered it earlier.

He was surprised though when a pair of arms pushed beside him, and the tank moved faster, creating a grinding sound as its wooden platform slided along the stone floor. What would have taken a five minute chore that would have left him perspiring and breathing hard only lasted a minute with the strong lad's help.

"Thank you" Remus Lupin said as he regained his breath. He looked at the three students and smiled at them when he spotted the blue stripes on their robes. "Ravenclaw students eh? Figured you were the ones that will be twenty minutes early for class. Ten points to Ravenclaw for helping a professor

Mister…?" Remus looked at the dark haired boy that helped him.

He was tall and lean, and looked like he took care of his body as the boy was not even breathing hard from pushing the tank unlike him. The boy had high cheek bones and an unruly set of hair, but not that messy compared to James Potter. He looked at his eyes and he took a deep breath as he saw familiar green eyes looking at him. Was it that easy to find James and Lily's son? His eyes immediately locked to his forehead, hoping for scar or a faint line even, but he was disappointed to see smooth skin.

"Wayne professor, Harry Wayne." Harry noticed the professor's strange reaction when he saw him, and he instantly became guarded.

Remus almost stepped back and his chest tightened at hearing the boy's name. He smiled slowly and said. "Well, take ten points to Ravenclaw for helping me push this tank to its proper place. He looked at the two girls beside Harry… Wayne and asked for their names. Perhaps that could determine if the boy standing right here was indeed James' and Lily's son. Looking closer, he could see hints of James' nose and hair, Lily's eyes and cheeks on the boy. This has to be him and he found him before the first day of class!

"My name's Hermione Granger Professor" Hermione said.

"And I'm Daphne Greengrass professor." Daphne said from Harry's left.

Remus smiled at her and said. "Greengrass? Your mother Astoria was my year mate when I was in Hogwarts. I didn't get along with your Father though."

Daphne smiled at hearing this. "That's ok Professor, we don't like him either. I'll write to my mom and tell her about you."

"You do that, and tell her I said hello. Now get to your seats, we have ten minutes left and if you won't mind, I'd like to ask you about your previous Defense against the Dark arts classes." Remus asked and he smiled at the eager faces of the three Ravenclaws.

If this was indeed the missing Potter, Remus couldn't have asked for a more well behaved, mature and bright student. He clearly inherited Lily's brains and some of James' looks, but there was something else… he couldn't place it but he felt like he was being observed in turn by those green eyes during the lesson. They were calculating, taking note of his professor, and Remus actually grew nervous, feeling as if he was being judged and evaluated. He hoped Harry was not some assassin like he read from tabloids about the Department of Mysterious having a secret assassination arm. Now that was a stupid idea.

The bell rang and the students began to pack their books and quills. Remus was tempted to make Harry Wayne stay, but that would immediately throw suspicion on him, and if he guessed right, the boy was sharp and would immediately figure out his intentions.

He wanted to ask so many questions about what happened to him after escaping the Dursleys. Who helped him and raised him? Who are these Waynes that adopted him? So many questions… but he must not forget his mission yet, exposing Peter Pettigrew. They needed that rat to be complacent, he must not suspect anything before the trap has been spring.

*****************************

* * *

"That was a good Lesson! The best I ever had! Professor Lupin really knows his stuff!" Hermione gushed as she kept praising the new defense teacher.

Harry agreed, the lesson was perfectly executed and was actually on par with his tutors. The professor had a way of teaching that was challenging and at the same time fun to learn without being boring. Adding practical lessons after every discussion was a brilliant touch, as third year students, majority of their lessons were still spent on magical theory and using wands were treasured occasions.

He was bothered though with the interest and curiosity the new professor had shown him. His anonymity was slowly being chipped away as Remus Lupin constantly asked for him to recite and answer difficult questions. His fellow raves smiled as he constantly earned points, and by the end of the class he had secured 60 points for his house.

Harry had just come back from his daily exercise during Sunday when a voice interrupted his peaceful morning. "Ah… Good Morning Mr. Wayne, it's always a pleasure to see at least some students appreciating the morning."

"Good Morning headmaster, what can I do for you?" Harry asked as he fell in step with the Headmaster as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"I would just like to chat with students from time to time. I have observed your stay here at Hogwarts, and for an American you have adapted quite well in school. Top of your class in defense and transfiguration, you, Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass have practically dominated your year." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, we take our studies very seriously Headmaster. We all are planning to take Arithmacy and Ancient Runes as our Electives" Harry said, he was wondering what the Headmaster planning with this talk.

"Very Good! I dare say Professor Babbling and Vector would be very happy to learn that the three brightest students of your year will enroll at their classes. Now… I understand this year that you are going to Hogsmeade? Because I know for a fact that several young witches find you quite fanciful." Dumbledore plucked a lemon drop from his pocket and put in his mouth.

"Really professor? But is not that my personal business then, why are you talking to me about this?" Harry said finally figuring out Dumbledore's intention and he did not like it.

The boy was sharp indeed, Albus thought. He would be a valuable ally if he could get to him. "As Headmaster it is my responsibility to give a balanced and well rounded education to my students. Expanding your group of friends will do that, help you see more opportunities, more horizons to gaze."

"I will keep that in mind then." Harry stared at the headmaster, he was getting pissed but kept his impassive mask up. "But remember this Headmaster, it is not your business to dictate who I choose as my friends, you will do well to remember that. Good day." Harry walked away from the old man and headed to the common room. He hoped Hermione and Daphne were awake, he needed their inputs about what they thought of the incident.

Albus felt a cold chill in his spine. He saw the warning in the boy's eyes, and knew the boy could deliver if provoked. He needed to this gently and carefully. The Wayne heir was certainly imposing if he wanted to, who knew the bookish Ravenclaw was that intimidating when provoked? He had nerves of steel, the Headmaster had to give him that, for standing up to him and even warning him to stay out of the boy's business.

***********************

* * *

_Sept 25_

The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, and Harry had to constantly turn down the occasional witch, claiming he has a steady girlfriend. The rejected girls thought he was playing hard to get or shy, after all what type of thirteen year old already has a steady girlfriend? They found his hesitancy to talk with them to be incredibly cute and they persisted on asking him on every opportunity. Harry's anonymity had completely vanished, and now he was gaining popularity and reputation for being the best student at Defense and Transfiguration, much to his irritation.

Students would randomly talk to him in hallways, and girls even in their seventh year would tease him as he walked to the library, trying to make him blush. He ignored it all, but now he had to be more careful as more people began to take notice of his actions. Where once he was an anonymous face in the crowd, now the crowd began to whisper and talk whenever he passed by.

"So who are you going with to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked Luna, Hermione and Daphne as they walked on either side of him.

"I'm not yet allowed to go, but I will spend the entire day with Hagrid, he promised to show me some magical creatures. But Harry, can you buy me a pack of chocolates? I'll pay you back." Luna asked and Harry immediately nodded.

"Sure Luna, and don't worry about it, it's my treat Luna, I'm also planning to buy some chocolates to give to Kara." Harry said and asked his two other companions. "How about you ladies?"

"No one really, have you seen the maturity of the boys here? And going to Hogsmeade does not necessarily mean you're going on a date. I think I'll just try out the Butterbeer they keep talking about." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I'd like to check the bookstore there, mom said they have nice stationeries." Daphne said and then turned to Harry. "What about you? You're just going to buy chocolates?"

"I think I'd hang out with the two of you… I'd like to see the village myself." Harry said then he stopped when a group of girls suddenly blocked their way.

"Hi Harry! It's Harry isn't it?" A brunette asked and her group giggled with her to Hermione and Daphne's irritation while Luna imitated the girls and giggled herself before coughing. Giggling like that was hard to do!

"No… I think you mistook me with someone… my name's Barry" Harry said brightly then turned to his friends. "Let's go." He pushed past his way through the throng while Luna, Hermione and Daphne followed him.

The brunette and her group looked confused and they took several seconds to think things through, but that was all Harry needed to escape them.

Once they went past a corner, they couldn't take it anymore and cracked up laughing "I couldn't believe they fell for that!" Hermione exclaimed as she laughed clutching Harry for balance.

Harry grinned at her. "Thanks. Wally taught me that, act like you don't know what they are talking about. In other words, act dumb." That set of another bout of laughter from the group.

"Harry, what are you going to do with those who wanted to ask you to Hogsmeade? I heard Cho Chang talking to Marietta that they were planning to ask you next week" Daphne asked.

"I honestly don't know. I already told them I have a girlfriend, but they simply do not believe me." Harry said, keeping a watch for any more ambush by aggressive witches.

Hermione suddenly smiled and said. "I think I have an idea"

Harry looked at her hopefully. "What is it?"

Hermione just smiled and said "It's a secret"

*******************************

* * *

_October 1_

The village of Hogsmeade was a quaint little town that caters mostly to students and the faculty's needs. During special occasions on the school, some of the villagers turn their homes into makeshift hotels whenever the three broomsticks and the Hog's head was fully booked by guests and visitors.

Madam Rosmerta, a busty 42 year old woman owned the bar and inn Three Broomsticks. The inn catered mostly to the mainstream market, Students, their parents and families. During Hogsmeade weekends, the establishment is usually filled to capacity, and Madam Rosmerta usually places doors and tables outside the establishment to increase capacity if the weather permits.

Harry Wayne waited impatiently as he sat in one of the tables while he spent most of the time turning down hopefuls who noticed that there was a vacant seat on the table for two he was sitting on. Hermione said he should wait here for them, and he wondered if her plan really worked. Right now it isn't working, and it was only thanks to Madam Rosmerta who sat in his chair to chat allowed him to relax for a few minutes. Where are Daphne and Hermione?

"So what do we do next? We finished the candy orders by the sophomores." Fred Weasley asked. They were running a delivery order for the poor students that were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but they asked for a commission of course.

"The firsties? Fifth year Nigel Robbards asked us to buy that pendant for his girlfriend." George replied. "Let's buy the firsties candies first… poor chaps stuck in…. wow." George Weasley's eyes widened as he spotted a very pretty young woman, around fifteen or sixteen walking along the main Hogsmeade street.

Fred Weasley followed his twin's gaze and breathed out. "Whoa… who's the goddess?" The young woman who had long blonde hair and wearing a muggle white sweater looked curiously at the village while some boys looked at her with interest. Finally she spotted the three broomsticks and headed inside.

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded, following the goddess inside the establishment. Hopefully they could get her name and floo address by the end of the day.

Harry was looking at the bar observing the various magical drinks aside from firewhiskey when the noise created by the customers suddenly stopped. He looked around and saw most of the boys and some of the girls looking behind him, and he was about to follow their gaze when a pair of familiar arms engulfed him from behind, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Hey handsome!" Kara said and Harry turned around in her arms. He smiled at her and hugged her back, relishing her presence after weeks of not seeing her. Finally he couldn't control himself and planted a good kiss on her lips. Kara smiled as he kissed her and welcomed it. She really owed Hermione for suggesting this.

"Kara! How did you get here?" Harry said happily as he placed his hands on her waist to keep her close. He looked at her naughty yet happy face and guessed. "This must be Hermione's plan? I really must thank her then."

"You read my mind Harry. Now why don't we sit down, I think were attracting too much attention" Kara whispered. Harry looked around and saw she was right. Boys were looking at them with mouths open in shock and jealousy while girls looked at them with cheesy, sad, disbelieving and sappy expressions.

"Uhmm maybe we should go someplace else for some privacy? I know a place." Harry said and Kara nodded. He took the two unopened bottles he ordered earlier and took it with him, while Kara locked her elbow with his as they moved past the students who by now have recovered from shock and had started talking among themselves.

Minerva McGonagall watched her prized transfiguration student leave with his slightly older girlfriend and immediately turned to her colleagues. "Harry Wayne certainly knows a way with the ladies." She murmured and Pomona Sprout nodded.

"Indeed, when I heard him in the greenhouse turning down Susan Bones because he is already seeing someone, I thought he was making it up. The girlfriend's gorgeous, she's got nice strong arms and she's obviously fit like him, Her beauty' s out of this world." Pomona said. Gossip was the best part of teaching, and now Harry Wayne's love life was the hottest topic

"I wonder where she's from? Beauxbatons perhaps?" Septima Vector asked.

"No, I heard her speak, she's obviously an American like Mr. Wayne." Minerva mused.

"That's so romantic… going all the way here just to have a date with Mr. Wayne." Pomona sighed.

"If my boyfriend's that rich I would too." Septima said.

******************************

* * *

Harry and Kara practically ran across Hogsmeade hand in hand past surprised students. They each carried their unopened butterbeer in their free hands as they laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Harry dreamed of showing his Kara to the world, that he loved her. The audience watching them earlier might not be the whole world, just half of Hogwart's student population but it will do.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked. Harry looked around as they headed deeper into the nearby forest. Once he was sure they were alone he engulfed both of them with a Lantern field and headed towards the cliff where he practiced every morning. It had a good view of Hogwarts Castle as it towered over the lake and the nearby Hogsmeade village.

"Well, this is where I go every morning to practice. That's Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said as he sat on the grassy ground and Kara followed him, sitting down and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Let's taste this butterbeer, Zatanna said it was supposed to be good. Honey, can you form a cap opener?" Harry asked. This was their game sometimes to help practice Kara's newly acquired Green Lantern powers.

Kara smiled and her eyes turned from sky blue to green and her ring flared into life and formed a construct of a can opener. "No Sweat" Kara said, maintaining the construct as Harry opened both their bottles. Kara turned off her power and grabbed a bottle offered by Harry.

"Not bad… Not bad at all." Kara said after taking a drink. It tasted like rootbeer, but with less acidic content and less sugar.

"Yeah, I could get used to this." Harry said, taking another drink as Kara leaned on his side. He pointed various places to his girlfriend, like the quidditch pitch, the forbidden forest and the greenhouses.

"Your school's very nice! A real medieval castle! I can't imagine living inside for months! And… is that a sea monster?" Kara asked as she spotted a huge tentacle rise up from the lake and fall back into the water, splashing some students who were near the water's edge.

"I thought of that too when I first saw that thing… it's actually a giant squid, or a kracken. It's harmless although I was thinking if Aquaman would like to talk to it? Krackens are very rare now and the only one we know is based near Atlantis." Harry suggested.

"That's a good idea you know…" Kara said, then she suddenly moved and pushed Harry until he was flat on his back.

"Hey! Kara!" Harry said but he stopped when Kara sat on his tummy and grabbed his hands, pinning him to the ground. Her eyes sparkled in the sun. They were full of mirth and play as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I got you…" Kara said playfully as she adjusted her position. She let her long blonde hair fall over his face, tickling his cheeks and ear.

"Kara…" Harry struggled for a moment but his girlfriend was too strong. He smiled at her, resigned and finally accepting that she was the one in control in this round… this time.

************************

"Let me see Daphne! You're hogging the telescope!" Hermione said uncharacteristically impatient as she watched her friend adjust the depth control of the telescope.

"Hold on a minute! This thing's hard to adjust… oh there!.. Oh my!" Daphne breathed out.

"What is it? Let me see!" Hermione insisted. Daphne stepped back for a moment, her cheeks flushed red. Hermione peered in the eyepiece and once she spotted her target, she said breathlessly "Oh my…"

Kara had Harry pinned down the cliff's edge, and she was straddling his body while she playfully kissed him. Harry kissed her back passionately, unmoving as Kara held him down.

Hermione licked her lips and her breathing tightened, before she was pushed aside as Daphne took her turn and looked on the telescope. Hermione did not even bother to berate her friend, as images of the romantic and passionate kiss played in her mind. She did admit to herself, it was a very passionate sight and she couldn't wait to find someone perfect for her and become her boyfriend.

****************************

October 6

Hermione's plan seemed to have worked as girls stopped approaching him asking him out for Hogsmeade, though they still continued to talk with him outside of classes, which was perfectly normal. He found Susan Bones to be quite a clever conversationalist, and the same with Ernie Macnamillian who admitted that he thought Harry was a bit of a snob at first.

During transfiguration Professor McGonagall required those with magical pets to bring them to class for an unusual lesson, identifying magical auras of their pets and familiars, but she added a strict instruction, to make sure all animals were properly secured in their cages.

Hermione had a hard time coaxing her pet Crookshanks to his carrier, as the cat was used to having his own ways and roamed the grounds since the start of classes. Daphne didn't have any pet and so asked Harry to share Hedwig with her for the practical exercises. Harry agreed since he figured they would only cast identifying charms and it was not harmful to their pets and familiars.

"Why is Professor Lupin here?" Hermione whispered as she entered the Transfiguration classroom. Their Defense Professor was talking with Professor McGonagall over tea, waiting for the bell to signal the start the class.

"I don't know… maybe he's here to help in the lesson, I read about human to animal transfiguration and the theory is hard to understand." Harry admitted. Professor Lupin gave them a glance and a smile and returned to his intense discussion with Professor McGonagall.

Soon the classroom was abuzz with the sounds of talking and the hoots, squawks, meows and squeaks of their caged pets. Professor McGonagall stood up and called the classes attention, and it was a testament to her powers of intimidation that even the animals grew quiet and looked at her.

"Good Morning! Now most of you are probably wondering why I asked you to bring your pets. Some know what is in store for this class. Mr. Wayne?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked over the students, she did not even turn her head to Harry.

"Uhmm Our lesson for today is about human to animal and animal to human transfiguration and usually it's at the end of third year or fourth year before we attempt it. We would need to understand the theory of cellular and evolution transfiguration before practicing the spell Ostendium Bestias on our familiars." Harry said as Minerva looked at him with approval.

"Correct. five points to Ravenclaw." Minerva said as she looked at Remus Lupin who looked shocked. Remus had asked her earlier if there was a student that had the potential to be as gifted or even better than James Potter. She told Remus she knew of one third year who if compared to James at that age, clearly surpassed his old friend. Of course Remus did not believe her and claimed that by that time James could already perform basic animal to human transfiguration.

That was the result of the class and a bet of one case of Ogden's firewhiskey. She was so confident of her student that she moved the lesson in advance from its original slot of after the new year. Pushing her victory, she asked Mr. Wayne again. "Can you perform the charm Mr. Wayne? And explain to your fellow students please."

Harry nodded and lifted Hedwig's cage to his desk. He looked at his classmates who were now looking at him with rapt attention, while others were making puppy eyes at him.

"The charm Ostendium Bestias is a revealing spell that alerts the user if the current animal is actually a wizard or witch, unable to return themselves to their original state. During the 1700 punishment to wizards who broke minor laws was to be forcefully transfigured into animals for a pre determined period or pay a high fine. Thus the spell was invented to see if the cow or chicken you are going to slaughter is an animal or a transfigured human."

Harry reached out between the bars and stroked Hedwig's plumage to reassure her then continued. "The spell which if I perform correctly will make an smoke rise up from the animal's body and take the shape of its original form. The wand movement is a diagonal jab to the right and a flick downwards."

Harry flicked his wrist and his wand snapped to his hands. Turning to Hedwig he pointed his wand to his owl and said in a loud clear voice. "Ostendium Bestias!"

Hedwig flapped her wings as a silver light erupted from Harry's wand and hit her body. It had no apparent effect at first, before suddenly small tendrils of smoke rose up from every part of her body. The smoke merged until at the top of her cage the smoke clearly formed the exact silhouette of Hedwig before it dispersed.

Cheers and claps soon followed and Remus sighed and gave a defeated nod to a Minerva. He was amazed at Harry's flair for transfiguration, but right now he couldn't keep his eyes of the caged rat in Ronald Weasley's table.

"Excellent! Take 15 well deserved points to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall said and she turned to the rest of the class and began her lecture on the complex transfiguration spell. The students eagerly listened to her lecture as they all wanted to make smoke rise out of their pets.

"Professor? What about if that animal is a human or an animagus?" Hermione asked and Remus looked like he wanted to kiss the girl in gratitude. He won't need to do much and look like he was manipulating this event.

McGonagall looked at her student and answered immediately. "Good question Ms. Granger. If a human is indeed locked in human form a human shape smoke would appear over the animal's head. If an animagus is hit by the spell while in his or her animagus form, she would get a red smoke that would change rapidly from the human to animal shape."

It was time to act and as he suspected, Ronald Weasley was not proficient in the spell as Harry as he nearly poke the eye of his pet rat with his wild wand waving theatrics. "Mr. Weasley perhaps you need some assistance?" Remus asked and the boy nodded eagerly. He moved to help the boy when Minerva interrupted him.

"That won't be necessary professor, just watch the other students for me. Weasley and Longbottom are very special students and as such, they need very special attention." Minerva said, causing the mentioned boys to mistakenly swell with pride.

"Look at my wand movement Mr. Weasley" Minerva said in a no nonsense business like tone. She waved her wand and pointed it to a now squirming rat who by now realized what was Remus' plan of attack, but it was too late. Red tendrils of smoke rose from his gray fur as he squirmed around the cage and soon a clear shape of a fat man rapidly shrinking to a rat and back appeared over the cage.

"My word!" Minerva said and she immediately opened the cage, thinking a trapped animagus or human was inside while the rest of the students watched the spectacle.

"No don't!" Remus shouted but it was too late, and as Minerva clutched the rat by its tail, it bit her finger and she let go in surprise. The rat fell inside the sleeve of her dress while the students and Remus looked on with shock.

Minerva McGonagall straightened up then jerked her upper body as she felt the rat travel inside her dress. It moved up and poked its small head up her neckline and promptly retreated back as it saw the dozens of eyes looking at him.

Minerva started shrieking and jumping hoping to shake loose the rodent invasion of her green dress. "Get it off! Get it off! Fucking get it off Remus!"

Ron Weasley in effort to help his head of house tried to capture the bulge in the dress inadvertently groping the Deputy headmistress as his hands wandered all around hoping to catch the lump. Finally Ron felt a lump and squeezed hard and yelled proudly "I got it!"

Sadly what he grabbed was the wrong lump and he got smacked in the face by a furiously blushing and red faced teacher. Ron followed where his hand was and saw it was right on McGonagall's chest. He gave another squeeze and hoped there was a responding squeak but it was not be. Another slap to the face and he let go and Minerva continued her 'rat dance' as the audience including Remus Lupin looked on with shock.

Finally the rat found an escape as it squeezed through and dropped to the floor under the skirts. Peter Pettigrew wasn't always smart and he looked up to see where he came from. What he saw scared him and he immediately dashed through a forest of feet squeaking in fright. Remus attempted to chase after him but the rat moved too fast and he couldn't risk using a spell with so many students between him.

The rat finally spotted the exit and just before he was about to escape, a white figure swooped over him and locked him into its talons, nearly squeezing the life out of him. A white owl circled the room once and landed on the shoulder of Harry Wayne.

Hedwig fondly gave the captured and dazed prey to its master as a gift and Harry took it, grabbing it by the back of its head to prevent it from biting him. He stroked Hedwig's chest gently, praising her.

"Good girl Hedwig… what a smart and pretty girl you are." Harry praised his pet causing her to puff up with pride and reply with a few pleased hoots. Harry looked at the rat and dumped the now stunned animal into Hedwig's cage. He looked up to see every pair of eyes on him.

"What?"

* * *

***********************************

A/N: Reviews? Suggestions? Thank you for reading.

I mentioned earlier i'm an industrial designer, so i know quite a bit about drawing. I made some of Harry in his Apollo garb and Kara (uncolored though) and a few scenes like the Earth defense force with the batwing against the meteors. If anyone can suggest a good sight for posting my drawings, that will be great. (Not Yahoo or google groups please)

I'm still looking for an author that made visual works to help guide their audience, sort of like the drawing in every chapter on Rowling's books.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Chapter 18: **Revelations **

_October 8_

**_Peter Pettigrew alive! Admitted to betraying the Potters! Sirius Black innocent!_**

_The Truth always comes out in the end, no matter how long it will take and for thirteen years, Sirius Black waited in a dark cell in Azkaban. At an accident inside a third year transfiguration class, the truth behind who betrayed the Potters to He-who-must-not-be-named was suddenly unraveled when Pete Pettigrew, supposedly dead after being murdered by Sirius Black was suddenly found out during a Transfiguration spell exercise._

_Minerva McGonagall was the one who discovered that the pet rat of one Ronald Weasley is actually an illegal animagus. The supposedly dead man later confessed as a death eater in the presence of Amelia Bones, DMLE Director, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Potions Master Severus Snape. When asked for comment, this was all Minerva McGonagall has to say:_

"_I'd rip the shit out of that F#$%^ Son of a b#$% . That perverted rat climbing into my dress and making me #$%^^$3!!! If I see a hair of that traitor I would #$%#$$ and #$## his #$$ to the Acromantulas! Now Fu#$ OFF!"_

_The Deputy Director was later escorted by Madam Pomfrey, resident healer of Hogwart for some medications. The Transfiguration mistress is understandably upset after having been "In very, very close proximity "(reported by anonymous student) to the rat animagus. The only other person in need of medical treatment is one Ronald Weasley, owner of the rat animagus. He had suffered slaps in his face for unknown reasons, presumably caused by Peter Pettigrew. _

_Another interesting piece of news though is who finally apprehended Peter Petigrew who had reported to have nearly escaped capture. The hero of the hour is Harry Wayne, muggleborn foreign student from America that is supposedly related to the Magical wizard Wayne Family that had died out 100 years ago and his Ow familiar Hedwig. Mr. Harry Wayne was also the same boy who had exposed and captured defense Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, sexual predator of Hogwarts students. The Magical community of Britain thanks Mr. Wayne for his help in capturing another dark wizard. In Picture, Mr. Wayne is seen playing with his familiar Hedwig, a rare breed of snowy Owl._

_Sirius Black, who had escaped the wizarding prison Azkaban last July, was declared innocent by the Minister of Magic this morning. In ironic twist, the animagus Pettigrew will use Black's old cell, plus a couple of magical suppressants attached to his limbs to prevent escape. Sirius Black had turned up and surrendered himself in the office of Madam Bones yesterday, and has been officially pardoned and given compensation. After a brief psychological and physical exam, rumor has it that Mr. Black will be given his old job as senior Auror._

_In other news, Albus Dumbledore pushed for amendments to ensure that…_

_

* * *

  
_

"This is your fault Hedwig, look at what you did. We got even more famous." Harry grumbled as Hermione, Luna and Daphne grinned at his antics.

"HOOT?"

"Of course! But you should have landed on Longbottom's shoulder or something" Harry said as he read the other articles on the daily prophet.

"HOOT!"

"Keep quiet Hedwig. I haven't told you when I got mad didn't I? Ask the Thanagarians, I bet one of them is your cousin." Harry said scathingly although there was no real bite in his tone. He was in a bit of a mood as hundreds of letters suddenly arrived, all addressed to him during breakfast that morning. Gratitude, offers of endorsement and… majority of them were offers of marriage were the content of the letters.

If Kara saw this… Harry shivered when he remembered whenever his Kara got mad. Their relationship was not perfect, (it was close) but they loved each other and that was all that mattered. Kara was the not the type of person to get mad easily, if she did get mad it hurt the ears. But Kara did not hold grudges, and after a few hours of steaming she would be back to her jovial and cheerful self.

"Harry, don't scold Hedwig, she's a hero you know." Daphne said as she fed Hedwig with pieces of bacon.

"Hero… she just watched that cartoon of Birdman and his side kick the Avenger and suddenly Hedwig kept imitating him by swooping up and down the watchtower. You should have seen her… it drove Green Arrow mad." Harry chuckled, Oliver Queen actually threatened too shoot Hedwig if she kept on stealing his archer's cap.

"So what happened to Ron Weasley then?" Harry asked as he piled the letters into three categories : respond, throw away and burn immediately.

"He's fine, although he got 50 points removed from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior." Hermione said, blushing a bit at Ron Weasley's actions towards their Transfiguration Professor. It was scandalous, and the worst is Professor Dumbledore kept on teasing Minerva on her forwardness with students. First, with the embarassing kiss by Harry when she was a cat, the rat dance and now her squeezing incident with Ron Weasley.

"At least he can say he's the only one that felt up Professor McGonagall…twice." Harry grinned at the memory.

"So what're you planning to do now about the study group?" Daphne asked, trying to change the subject from the troubling memory.

"Well I did ask for advice from Professor Filius, he was at least happy with the idea but unless we have a permanent meeting place he won't formally allow us to become a recognized club. And most of the rooms that fit our requirement for our practices are already claimed by older, more established clubs." Harry said.

"Surely we can find something, Hogwarts is a big place." Daphne said as she also ran a list of possible places on her mind.

"That's the thing, there are pre approved areas that we can claim as possible meeting places. Outside of that area is not allowed. And the available rooms are so far that we would be wasting 15 minutes just to get there, and it's not much larger than this dorm room. So our only choice is to either find an undiscovered room and form our secret, unsanctioned club or just use those smaller closet size rooms and make do with what we have." Harry said.

"I like the closet sized rooms. We can do many, many things inside, Harry." Luna said as she swung her legs as she sat on his bed. Harry looked at her for a moment and winked at her, acknowledging her teasing comment.

"Have you tried asking for help from the older students?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet… who do you recommend?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well the Weasley Twins… perhaps they can show us a room nobody else knows except for the faculty. They're reputed to know more about the secret passages and rooms than anyone, including Filch." Hermione said. She really wanted to start this study group, so that she can catch up with Harry in transfiguration. He was so fast in soaking up lessons that McGonagall had to actually teach him different modules than the rest of the class.

"I'll talk to them then." Harry said, and gathering a pile of envelopes, he waved his wand and sent them to the fireplace.

**************************

_October 10_

_Three Broomsticks  
_

"And I'm telling you! He is dead smart, and just when Pettigrew was about to escape, he uses his owl to catch him!" Remus said as Sirius laughed again.

"And? C'mon! How's Minnie!!! Once I read that article I knew I had to see it." Sirius begged.

"Well she was dancing like crazy… and then that Ron Weasley started trying to catch Pettigrew but only ended up groping her! He actually…" Remus leaned closer and whispered something to his ear.

"He did that!?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus nodded, smiling, a bit tipsy from the firewhiskey.

"Twice?? Squeezed them twice?" Sirius started laughing again, he really needed a pensieve account.

"Ah it is good to see Azkaban has not ruined your sense of Humor, Sirius." Albus Dumbledore said from behind them and it instantly destroyed the jovial mood inside the bar. Even Rosmerta frowned a bit and moved away from the two.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Remus looked at the Headmaster and politely indicated for him to sit down. Sirius instantly lost his celebratory mood and stared hard at the headmaster.

Albus sat down and smiled at the last two marauders. "Thank you. I just want to inform you that Pettigrew..." Remus and Sirius's expressions darkened at hearing the name. "…Has been successfully transferred to Azkaban, shackled with magical suppressants to prevent escape."

"Good, I hope that rat rots in there. He doesn't have the luxury of knowing he was innocent." Sirius looked at Dumbledore in the eye. "That's what saved me from madness from the dementors you know, knowing I was innocent, although I still blame myself for asking James to change secret keepers."

"We all make mistakes… we cannot change them but we can ensure such mistakes never happen again. And that is why I am here… I ask you to train Longbottom in dueling." Albus said, as he nodded gratefully to Rosmerta as she delivered his favorite drink.

"What for? The boy's average… he learns but he simply does not have the natural skill and talent like Wayne or Diggory." Remus asked.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and looked at Dumbledore. "He's the other one isn't he? The other one aside from Harry."

Albus' eyes widened in surprise and he coughed from drinking his mead, to Sirius' satisfaction. "I assume James told you about it didn't he? You really were close as brothers… yes Neville is the other one. I ask you not to repeat this matter except inside my office. Even my wards here in the three broom sticks can be breached."

Sirius smiled in triumph and responded to Remus' questioning look. "We'll speak of it once we are in a safe environment. Fine I'll teach Augusta's grandson, and if he doesn't improve in a month, that's it."

Albus nodded and said. "That's all I can ask, you were a great dueler in your day Sirius, I hope you can pass these skills to Neville, in honor of James and young Harry."

Sirius nearly cursed Dumbledore for involving Harry's name, good thing Remus was holding his wand since Sirius gets more drunk easily.

"Never speak of my Godson's name in my presence!" Sirius Black shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. He took a deep breath trying to control his temper. "We're done talking, Headmaster." He turned to his friend and said. " I'm going back to Andy's Remus."

Remus handed the wand back to Sirius and the former convict walked briskly out of the bar and disappeared with a loud pop.

"He's still bitter about learning about Harry's… death." Remus said diplomatically.

"I completely understand, Although I am impressed as he managed an amazing display of restraint, I was actually expecting him to hit me." Albus chuckled. "That is all Remus, kindly tell me when Sirius plans to teach Neville and what is his proposed schedule?"

Remus nodded and the Headmaster walked away, disappearing in the exact spot Sirius vanished. He smiled, knowing that they were the ones that kept the secrets, it was a refreshing change of roles.

************************************

_November 3, Tonks Residence_

"Well? What did you find out?" Sirius asked eagerly. Tonks had just come back from her investigation of Harry Wayne's background in America, and now he, Remus and Andromeda eagerly waited for her report.

"He's a celebrity! You know like those Hollywood stars and those rock artists? And listen to this, he has his own TV Show! I'm going to get his autograph when I meet him later!" Tonks said as she removed dozens of shopping bags, boxes of shoes and clothes from her pocket.

"Slow down! And is that what you did for the budget I gave you? Shop?" Sirius asked as he eyed the pile that suddenly enlarged to full sized shopping bags.

"Nooo…" Tonks scuffed the floor with the toe of her boot. "I did chat about Harry Wayne with the saleslady at the mall, and the other one from the Diner, ooh and another one from Marks and Spencer… and the girl from Gap… the fellow from Powerbooks… see? I did ask around!" Tonks said proudly. Remus palmed his face while Andromeda sighed with resignation.

"Tonks… can you just report what intelligence you were able to gather? And quit acting like a kid, you're an auror! Show us some professionalism!" Remus pleaded.

"Fine… Sorry I guess I got carried away from my first trip outside the Isles… well I did write notes and I got a DVD set of his cooking show…" Tonks placed a box with the titled Chef Harry printed on its cover and continued with her report, using her journal as a guide.

"He's the son of Bruce and Diana Wayne, Bruce Wayne is the second richest muggle on the planet…recently Harry's mother Diana gave birth to a baby daughter whose name is Astraea Martha Wayne… Salem had offered him a spot in its exclusive school but the kid chose to study here..." Tonks flipped the page and continued.

"…and he was adopted to the Wayne Family when he was five." Tonks grinned, and Sirius and Remus high fived each other, as this was the final evidence to remove any doubts about what they suspected.

"The kid's pretty mysterious, and the press and paparazzi always had a hard time catching him on film. Here's the only magazine that has their whole picture." Tonks tossed an issue of Life magazine, with the Wayne Family at its cover.

Sirius, Andromeda and Remus looked at the magazine eagerly, looking at the pictures of Harry's parents in a mall, and one where Harry was carrying his baby sister protectively, shielding her face from the blinding cameras.

"That's his girlfriend… lucky girl." Tonks said as she pointed at a picture at the bottom of the page. It showed Harry walking inside the mall while Kara leaned on his shoulder.

Sirius looked pensive for a moment as he absorbed the pictures. Harry looked like his adoptive father, it could almost be mistaken that they were actually related. They had the same hair, build, posture and the intense expression in their eyes… like a predator always on the alert.

The other pictures showed Harry hugging his adoptive and very hot and attractive mother and baby sister, and the last page showed him with his goddess of a girlfriend. Sirius smiled at this, his godson's a regular babe magnet!

"Remus… he looks happy here… it's like he's content with his life… should we add to his problems? He's just a kid and I don't want to complicate his life anymore than it already is." Sirius said softly.

"Sirius…" Andromeda whispered. She grabbed her cousin's hand and squeezed them giving him her support. "The least you can do is tell him the truth… you owe him that much. Even if he is happy there, it is our duty as friends of his parents to tell him of his heritage as a Potter, and the sacrifice his birth parents made for him."

"Andy's right Sirius, he can decide if he wants to keep on contact with us, right now our only objective now is to tell him the truth." Remus added.

"Yeah! Mum's right, and I want to see ickle baby Harry! I played with him when he was a baby, well what mom told me at least." Tonks said.

"Alright, alright! Yeah I was just scared to ruin my godson's life. We all will tell him the truth. He goes back to his country every break right?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"Yeah, from what the records told me. Are you planning to tell him at his home?" Remus asked.

"That's the idea Moony."

*************************************

Sirius Black's sudden presence inside Hogwarts did not create much stir in the student population, as they were already well informed of the true events that happened during that faithful day. Exams continued and the quidditch battles rose to a fervor pitch as the Gryffindors wanted to win one before their all star Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood graduated.

Taunts and jeers were exchanged between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, bitter rivals from anything from Quidditch to Academics. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students enjoyed their neutrality to the "prejudice wars" as Hermione labeled them, as they were able to roam the grounds without being harassed by either of the two houses.

Harry however got a new case to relieve him of his boredom at school, the mystery of Remus Lupin.

The man was very good at teaching, one of the best and even on par with Zatanna in knowledge the subject. However, his sudden friendship with newly freed Sirius Black made him a suspicious character. Harry recalled the unusual events that transpired during Pettigrew's capture, the sudden lesson on animal and human transfiguration, the presence of Remus Lupin… and his choice of singling out Ron Weasley's pet as an example for the spell. Could it be just coincidence?

Harry frowned as gazed at the night sky. There are no such things as coincidence, no this was a set up, planned by a master tactician, and he was used as a pawn to help move the pieces. Instead of feeling angry he felt a small satisfaction that the true betrayer of his parents was finally revealed, and an innocent man was set free.

He was troubled though, because upon learning of his dead parent's betrayer, he did not feel the urge to hunt the criminal down and give him the justice he was due. Did he feel too detached from his birth parents? Sometimes he wished Kara was here beside him, she would offer new perspectives to his always provided new insights, and Harry had come to value her opinions and ideas. For a powerful hero, she was also very perceptive and smart.

The full moon bathed his silhouette and he removed his black mask to allow the cool breeze to tickle his face. Tonight was peaceful and relaxing, it had been months since he patrolled outside the Hogwarts grounds.

_AWOOOOOO_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he hurriedly pulled the mask over his face. The sound came from the Hogwarts grounds, near the whomping willow. He decided to investigate and he jumped from the astronomy tower into the Ravenclaw tower, using a burst of strength and agility from his unusual physique. He landed lightly on the slanted roof and jumped again, until he reached the battlements.

He ran forward, enjoying the burn of his muscles as he they stretched and contracted. Reaching the corner he made a fantastic leap from the wall and landed on the grassy floor. He crouched low to the ground as he landed and focused on the sound.

AWOOOOOO

There! Harry ran towards the sound and upon reaching the tree line, he leapt from one branch to the next. He was getting closer and finally he came across a clearing, where the moonlight bathed an old wooden house. It was the shrieking shack, the most haunted place in Great Britain.

Harry decided that his vantage point was the best for the moment and he crouched under the thinner branches to hide him better against the moonlight. The wooden door opened and a large gray wolf with a humanlike body and long arms bounded from the house. A werewolf.

Harry spotted a figure running out of the house shouting. "Remus!... Moony! Wait for me! Just because you drank Wolfsbane doesn't mean you can just run around!" The man ran and suddenly he leapt forward until he transformed into a large black dog. Animagus.

His teachers were certainly interesting, Harry thought. Clearly they were not out to harm anyone as both werewolf and dog ran around, playing and tackling each other. Deciding he had seen enough, Harry leapt from the branch he was hiding to the next and back to Hogwarts. As he burst from the tree line Harry swiftly moved across the grounds until he reached the castle wall. He swiftly scaled the wall with ease until finally he was inside.

As was his habit since first year, Harry stalked the now familiar grounds when suddenly he heard a trap door opening behind him and the rustling of a tapestry. He suddenly leapt back and as he righted he saw the surprised faces of George and Fred Weasley. They were looking to ambush him, but they were the one surprised instead!

"Merlin… how did you do that?!!" Weasley one said as he pointed a wand to Harry's direction. Harry remained unmoving before he decided to incapacitate the two. He did not want anyone to give away his midnight patrols. With a burst of speed he suddenly crouched and leapt forward and swept his leg, sending the twins to the floor. He quickly grabbed their wands and faced them.

"Don't hurt us Wayne! Don't hurt us!" Weasley two said. Harry was surprised, how did they know it was him? He heard footsteps approaching their location and he pulled the twins roughly into the trapdoor behind the tapestry and followed them. He closed the door softly and turned towards the twins. They were inside an old unused classroom, and the twins must have used it as headquarters since he saw couches, a gas lamp and packets of chocolates from what the moonlight provided. He used his wand and sealed the door while he placed the twin's wands on his belt.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked as he removed his mask. He needed to talk to them anyway, perhaps this was a good time.

"Our secret's our own…" Twin one said weakly, trying to show a face of bravado even though he was scared shitless of the third year in front of him.

Harry glared at him with a gaze that said 'I'm not taking that crap from you' and for better measure added the batman glare. Twin one immediately folded and cried. "Don't Kill us! Murder!"

"Relax, I won't hurt you." Harry said diplomatically. "Now can you tell me how you found my location?"

"You're something else Wayne… I'm George Weasley, and the crying baby there's my twin Fred. If you don't tell on us then we won't tell on you. Sounds fair?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and then agreed. "Sounds fair… can we sit?" He tried to look kess imposing, but it was difficult with the all black clothes he wore. He was like a shadow.

"Alright just pick any chair… well what we have is the Marauder's map… Fred, if you please" George finally said.

Fred immediately stood up and pulled something from what Harry guesses was his pocket and placed it on the table. He looked at Harry and asked "Can we have our wands back? We need it to activate the map."

Harry pulled the two identical wands and tossed them to their owners.

Fred tapped the wand and said "I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry smiled a bit at hearing this and watched in fascination as the black parchment suddenly came to life as ink started to appear on the empty spaced.

"Messrs. Moony, Padfoor, Wormtail and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Harry read aloud and smiled as he remembered his incident earlier.

He guessed his professor Remus Lupin the Werewolf to be the one called Moony, as a sort of joke for the full moon. Padfoot might be Sirius Black, as he noticed the Dog's large pad like paws Then Wormtail must me Peter Pettigrew, as the rat's tail looked like a worm when he captured it last October. Who was prongs and what was his animal? He remembered that Sirius was a close friend of his Birth Father from what he heard from the rumors… Prongs has to be James Potter!

He was surprised when the twins folded out the parchment and it showed the complete and detailed map of Hogwarts! He saw hundreds of names clustered together in their common rooms, and the teachers and the Headmaster on their private office. He saw his name, Harry Apollo Wayne standing beside Fred and George Weasley. It was brilliant! It was the ultimate monitoring equipment! The possible use of this in the watchtower or in their other bases as a security device was phenomenal!

"This is brilliant!" Harry said.

"It is… and it's the secret to our success." George said, he was more relaxed now, assured that the scary Harry Wayne wouldn't murder him and his twin in some dark corridor.

"So how long have you been observing me?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass pacing around the raven claw common room. Uh oh.

"Just this term… you're gaining a bit of a reputation in Hogwarts Harry…" Fred joked.

"What reputation?" Harry's eyes narrowed, making Fred swallow in nervousness.

"You know… the scary tough guy that's gonna break your bones if you even look at him the wrong way… and the other one… the prince charming that every young woman fancies... you know the panty wetter." Fred joked and George immediately wacked his twin in the head.

"Ouch! Whatcha do that for George?" Fred asked and his twin leaned and whispered something to his ear. "Oh right too young."

"They think I'm scary? I only warned off a few Slytherins for trying to intimidate and abuse Daphne." Harry said. "Nobody does that to my friends."

"So that's the story… Well when did you do this oh intimidating one?" George asked.

"On the train first year, Adrian Pucey was very rude and demanded that Daphne do sexual favors to him! that's just sick! I mean who does that? So I broke his hand. Then this group of older Slytherins tried to force Daphne again so I got mad that time and taught them a lesson." Harry said.

Fred and George looked at him with surprised expressions. It was one thing to hear rumors, it was another thing for the person himself to admit it. The kid was the real deal.

"What about that Dementor?" George asked, trying to confirm if Oliver's wild claims was true.

"Oh that, I saw Oliver looking at the wall I smashed the Dementor with. It was bugging the rest of the students so I told it to leave." Harry shrugged.

"By smashing it's head on the wall?" Fred said, getting nervous… even frightened. What kind of boy is this? Is he even human?

"It was scaring the girls… I told it to leave but it didn't listen so I grabbed its neck and bashed its head on the wall. I did it only once though, and by the way don't tell anyone about that." Harry said looking intently at the Twins.

The twins weakly nodded, stunned at this revelation… Harry Wayne is scary if provoked, that's for sure.

"Anyway, how much do you want for the map?" Harry asked.

George and Fred looked at each other… they didn't want to take advantage of Harry Wayne and they also don't want to part with the map, it was a useful map that saved their skins from detention countless of times.

"It's not really for sale Harry…" George said.

"Oh.." Harry's expression fell. Do you mind if I copy it then? I have a friend that's really good at magic, and I bet he can replicate the enchantments on this wonderful thing. And I insist that I compensate you for the time you parted with this wonderful map, and a little extra. 50 galleons a day, plus the initial 200 galleons for allowing me to borrow the map." Harry grinned at them

Fred and George realized their dream of establishing a joke shop was now within their grasps. "Deal." Fred gave out an arm and Harry promptly shook it.

"To turn off the map, say 'Mischief Managed" George said and Harry nodded in thanks and followed his instructions. The map slowly vanished and seconds later it was just an ordinary piece of parchment.

"Cool!" Harry said as he looked at the wondrous parchments in his hands reverently. "I'll give you the money tomorrow, same time same place. It's getting late gents, I have to go or else Hermione would have my hide. It's a pleasure doing business with you! Bye!" Harry put on his black mask and swiftly vanished from the shadows.

Harry Wayne was not what the twins expected. they thought he was either a cold blooded killer, an elitist snob similar to the Malfoys or a book geek. A prankster was not what they expected.

Fred looked at the empty corridor and said. "He's a bit scary but…"

"…we like him." George finished.

*****************************

"Alright class! Form a line, and remember, think of something funny!" Remus said as he looked on as the Ravens and Puffs formed an orderly line. He wished the Gryffindors and the Snakes were this orderly yesterday.

The teacher's cabinet in front of them suddenly jumped and some of the students stepped back in fear. "Come on! it's just a boggart! Remember pronounce Ridikulus clearly. Susan! You're up!" Remus said.

Susan Bones slowly stepped forward and took out her wand in preparation for the exercise. Remus waved his wand and the cabinet door opened slowly…

A Death Eater in a white pale mask stepped out of the cabinet, causing several girls and even some boys to scream in fear. Susan stepped back at the sight of a death eater but then she remembered Professor Lupin's instructions

"Ridikulus!" Susan shouted and the Death Eater's robes grew so long that he tripped and fell, breaking his wand. The class laughed at this and the boggart stood still at the power of laughter.

"Good! Hannah, you're up!" Remus said, delighted at the performance of this class.

The boggart changed shapes, revealing the greatest fears of his classmates. Hermione's fear was her failing every subject in Hogwarts, to Harry's amusement. That proved Hermione was very brave indeed to consider dark wizards as less of a threat than grades.

Daphne's was her drunken father, and she immediately rectified it when her "Father" suddenly turned into a very ugly puppy. Harry was interested about his greatest fear. He didn't know his greatest fear and decided to lower his Occlumency shields when he faced the boggart.

Strangely enough, Mr. Lupin never did call him to his irritation and decided to stay after class to ask for an explanation. As the students filed out, Harry, Hermione and Daphne waited while Professor Lupin waved his wand, restoring the chairs to their normal position.

"Professor, why didn't you call me? Can't I test it now?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure Harry? Is it alright for your friends to see your greatest fear?" Remus asked, he thought that Harry's boggart would turn into Voldemort, and he wanted Harry to keep his secret identity a secret.

"I trust them professor" Harry said, he was eager to see his greatest fear.

"Alright then… remember, Ridikulus, and think of something funny!" Remus waved at the cabinet and the shapeless black creature suddenly transformed to an exact replica of Apollo… only the boggart Apollo was grinning madly as he enjoyed the lust of battle, the thrill of death and carnage. He was uncontrollable, powerful beyond imagining as a bright green aura flashed before them

Boggart Apollo walked through the dead bodies of innocents as his sword dripped with blood.

Harry immediately raised his Occlumency shields and shouted "Ridikulus!"

Boggart Apollo collapsed and a thousand green butterflies flew in all directions.

Harry looked at the white faces of Daphne, Hermione and Professor Lupin who looked at him with fear.

****************************

"What was that Harry?"Remus asked as he herded Harry, Hermione and Daphne to his office.

"I can't tell you professor." Harry said stubbornly while Hermione and Daphne tried to distract their teacher.

"Harry always had a wild imagination professor, you know he likes to read fantasy books." Hermione said.

"Nice try Ms. Granger… but I know what I saw… and I think you three are keeping something from me. I remember particularly well… my friend Lily Potter was a muggleborns and she taught me much about the muggle world." Remus said, emphasizing the name of Harry's birth mother. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"And three years ago, I heard in the muggle news that an asteroid was actually on its way to destroy half the world's population. I was on a bar that time and I saw a green being smash through that asteroid before it hit the planet. And that green being greatly resembles you boggart Harry." Remus looked at him intently.

"Will you tell the others like the Headmaster about this?" Harry whispered as he gazed at outside the window,

Remus laughed. "Of course not! That man nearly killed you when he placed you with the Dursley's when you were five, why would I tell him of your existence Mister Potter?"

* * *

A/N: Comments? Suggestions?


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Previously:

"_Will you tell the others like the Headmaster about this?" Harry whispered as he gazed at outside the window._

_Remus laughed. "Of course not! That man nearly killed you when he placed you with the Dursley's when you were five, why would I tell him of your existence Mister Potter?" _

Chapter 19: **New Beginnings**

_10 am, November 6, Defense against the Dark Arts classroom _

"HARRY POTTER!!??" Hermione shrieked while Daphne immediately looked at Harry with disbelief written on her face.

Remus looked at the girls, suprised and asked "You didn't know?"

Hermione and Daphne ignored their professor's question as they sat in their chairs, stunned at this new revelation, wondering if what was implicated was actually possible.

"But Harry Potter is dead. We even visited the Potter's graves, although my mom won't allow me to come with her to visit his cupboard on Pivet Drive. They may have similar names, but our Harry Wayne IS NOT Harry Potter." Daphne reasoned after thinking a for a moment.

Remus smiled at this. "I see the marauder in you Harry, keeping secrets and all that."

"This is not the time for jokes professor!" Hermione scolded the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. She turned to Harry with a pleading look in her face. "Please tell me what he say is not true Harry. It's completely illogical, and is not possible!"

Harry still did not react, he was still stunned at being discovered. Even after years of confronting Super Villains and saving the world, he still is a thirteen year old boy. This was one of the League's closely guarded secret, only known to a select few, how did his professor learn of his closely guarded secret?

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, but it was not working. He gazed at Remus and asked in a cold voice. "How did you know?" his eyes flashed green and his aura pulsed, and the room was suddenly full of his power, choking its occupants, making it hard for them to breathe.

Remus' eyes widened as he felt intense pressure in his chest, and the wolf inside him whined in fear. Hermione and Daphne clutched each other as they saw their best friend lose his composure for the first time.

"How did you know professor? And why now?" Harry asked, not realizing what he was doing to the room. The glass windows vibrated from the intense power he released as he stood up and walked closer to his terrified professor.

"Harry" Remus said weakly as he looked up at the most terrifying sight he had ever seen. It was even more scary seeing Harry in person than the boggart he had seen earlier. The power that emanated from the boy was stifling and he could barely breathe, every lungful of air he took was a chore.

"Harry! You're scaring us!" Hermione shouted and that snapped Harry from his stupor. He looked back at his best friends and saw they were crying as tears ran down their faces.

"Sorry, I lost control there for the moment." Harry said apologetically and he closed his eyes, trying to find his center. The palpable power in the room immediately vanished and the other three in the room let out relieved breaths.

"I need to think for a moment." Harry said as he looked as his companions. He looked at their relieved but still scared faces and smiled to assure Hermione and Daphne before he turned back to his professor. "And you professor are coming with us."

"Coming?" Remus grinned. "We are not going anywhere Mr. Potter. You and I will have a very long talk abAAAW!" Remus yelled as green lights started to swirl around the room.

Harry made an intricate pattern with his right hand, carving out a rune in the air. Suddenly the green lights engulfed all four inside the room and they all vanished in a swirl of green and white colors.

*********************

Batman was talking with Jonn Jones about the possible effects on Earth's security regarding the escalating skirmishes between New Genesis and Apokolips when a green light suddenly appeared in front of the Watchtower's central command station. He wondered why his son suddenly decided to visit as he was not due until Saturday.

Harry, Hermione and Daphne and a confused Remus suddenly appeared in the watchtower, and sensors immediately identified an unauthorized guest in the newly arrived party. Intruder lights flashed all around the Watchtower warning of a threat. Inactive League members immediately rushed to the command center, powering up and donning their weapons. John and Katma responded first followed by Green arrow, Stargirl and Huntress followed after them.

In a few moments Remus was surrounded by over a dozen Justice League members, grouchy for interrupting their well deserved rest. The Defense Professor gulped and looked around and raised his hands and said weakly. "I give up"

"Harry, why did you bring an unauthorized person on board?" Batman asked then he rushed quickly to his son when he saw Harry's troubled expression as Huntress moved Hermione and Daphne away from the intruder.

"What is it?" Batman asked in concern and Harry leaned and said "He knows. I don't know how… so I brought all of them here." Batman did not need to ask what that was and gave a nod.

"You did the right thing Harry." He turned to the Intruder that exposed his son's secret and gave a nasty bat glare. "Surrender your wand, you're coming with us." Batman headed to a conference room, followed by Harry, a lost in thought Hermione and a confusedDaphne.

Remus gulped in fear as he looked at very intimidating and tall figure. He slowly relinquished his wand to the man with a green bow and followed Harry's party, escorted by the Robin Hood impersonator and a woman with green eyes and a green aura, similar to Harry's. Remus looked around, wondering where he was. The floor they were walking on was of some metallic property, and the corridors were full of muggle electronics. They walked past a viewing deck where Superman usually hung out and Remus almost tripped when he looked and saw Earth from 120 kilometers up. Sirius wouldn't believe this story even if he used Veritaserum.

**********************

"Who is this man?" Katma asked as they sat around Remus in the interrogation room.

"His name is Remus Lupin, Harry's current Defense against the Dark Arts professor and a close friend of James Potter." Batman said as he stared at the man, evaluating him and looking for signs of nervousness and deceit.

"How did you know that?!" Remus demanded.

"I make it my business to know." Batman gave a scary grin. "What was your objective when you told Harry about his birth name?"

"I thought… that he didn't know about his true heritage… I saw him in the muggle magazines… I just want to tell him the truth about his past." Remus sighed as he looked at Harry who also stared at him in a similar fashion to the caped man's glare.

"And how did you find out about this? Who told you?" Batman asked.

"We discovered it actually… myself and my friend Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." Remus said looking straight at Harry and holding his gaze.

"My… my godfather?" Harry asked. Batman looked surprised, he didn't know about that and he didn't like surprises. Hermione looked like he wanted to join the interrogation but was stopped after a look from Daphne. Their interrogation of Harry would be after this.

"Sirius Black, also a close friend of the Potters. He was recently pardoned for his crimes after the real culprit, Peter Pettigrew was discovered as the true traitor to the Potter family." Batman said and Harry nodded, he knew all about this. "What has he got to do with this?"

"Sirius' family is an ancient noble house, just like the Potters, and they have an enchanted family tapestry. Most pureblood families are related and we recently discovered through that Dorea Black's last descendant was still alive. She was your birth father's grandmother, Harry." Remus looked at Harry and gave him a smile. He guessed these people were not going to kill him; they were the Justice League after all.

Batman nodded, the man's tone did not reveal any deceit, and he looked like his intentions were innocent. Perhaps they could gain something from this new development, but they needed to tie the loose ends first. "Who else knows?"

"Sirius, his cousin Andromeda Black nee Tonks, and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, a trainee auror." Remus said.

Batman frowned. There were too many loose ends, a potential security risk. "Can they be trusted?"

Remus nodded. "They are, we actually knew for months now, and Nymphadora even went to America to gather intelligence… well she actually went into an uncontrolled shopping spree… to gain some insight to Harry's life there." Remus looked at Harry and said. "Can I ask questions of my own?"

Batman looked at his son who gave an affirmative nod. "Go ahead."

Suddenly the doors slid opened and a worried Supergirl rushed into the room. "Harry! I heard there was an intruder! And you brought him here! What happened? Are you alright?" She leapt into Harry's arm and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine Kara… he just revealed my secret. Hermione and Daphne now know too." Harry said, taking comfort in her arms.

"So? It's just your old name Harry… what's the big fuss?" Kara asked as she stared into her boyfriend's face. Something was wrong here, Harry looked disturbed.

"Honestly, I'm confused as we all are. All will be revealed here Kara." Harry said as he guided his girlfriend into a chair beside him. Kara smiled when she spotted Hermione and Daphne, and the girls returned the greeting.

Remus looked at Harry and what he presumed to be the girlfriend and smiled and then turned back to James' son to ask his questions. "Harry… I understand why you didn't reveal your past to Dumbledore… he was the one that placed you in that hell in the first place. But… if you knew about your past, why didn't you tell your friends?"

Kara looked confused and gave a look at Hermione but the bushy browned haired girl mouthed 'later.'

Harry played with Kara's hand that were intertwined with his with his fingers and answered. "I don't want to remember it… my past. It happened and there's nothing we can do about it… sometimes I remember things when I lived there…" Harry looked at his father and the rest of the Justice League members inside the room and continued. "…and I think it was worth it because I finally found a family, friends… somewhere I belong."

Remus nodded. "Where did you get those powers? I thought you were just a wizard… and how did you get acquainted with the League? And I remember there were originally seven members. This looks more like a large organization… an army even."

Batman smiled. "We've expanded. And even we don't know how Harry got his powers and when. We were informed about him when he was five and we rescued him. I adopted him."

Remus' eyes widened in surprise. "Bruce Wayne?"

Batman nodded. "Keep it a secret, and I would like to offer you and if possible your accomplices a job, subject to the approval of the League of course."

Remus nodded. "I'm not exactly prime material for jobs… I just got the Defense position because there was no one else willing to take the spot."

"We know about your condition, Professor. I saw you playing with Sirius Black in his animagus form." Harry said. "And you're a very good teacher."

Remus' mouth opened in shock for the fifth time. "How did… when…"

"We're not the same as those prejudiced simple minded wizards and witches. It's just a simple problem, like Wally's gas digestion problems or Kara's snoring or her drooling on me when she sleeps and…"Harry was stopped from his rant when he was elbowed firmly in the gut.

Remus looked at the smiling faces of Hermione and Daphne and then to Harry's, he looked at Batman and smiled. "You raised your son well."

Batman smiled. "He's a good kid. Green Arrow, you can return his wand now… he's not a threat, I think we already established that. And we need to talk later to discuss the details, for now we need to leave the children to sort things out among themselves." Batman looked at the tense aura around the four teenagers.

Remus looked at them and agreed. He stood up and was about to follow Batman when Hermione stopped him.

"Professor, we have classes today and…" Hermione said.

"Not to worry, I'll inform your professors that I needed your help in a project." Remus smiled and followed Batman and the rest of the league out of the door, leaving an awkward environment with Harry, a confused Kara and a pissed off Daphne and Hermione.

As the rest of the league left the room, Hermione immediately rounded on Harry. "Explain" She commanded and crossed her arms as Daphne looked at Harry with a hurt expression on her face.

"Don't you trust us Harry?" Daphne asked. "We are your friends Harry."

"I do… it's just like I don't want to remember my past you know? I don't want people to pity me for what happened." Harry said.

"Why? What happened to my Harry? I know his name before he got adopted and that he came from a bad place that's not suitable for him." Kara asked Daphne as she gripped Harry's arm possessively.

"Harry Potter was the boy who lived… when he was a baby he stopped He-who-must-not-be-named. It was rumored that Harry here deflected the killing curse and that all he got was a lightning bolt scar in his forehead" Daphne said.

"That's how I lost my birth parents... Kara… I only learned this when I was ten when I got my acceptance letter and Zatanna told me the life and tragic death of Harry Potter." Harry said softly.

"And… after that… Harry here was placed among relatives that abused him… Oh Harry!" Hermione lunged at Harry and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry… it was you all along… I couldn't imagine the brave little young boy was you!" Hermione sobbed and Daphne started to tear up as well.

Kara frowned and looked at her boyfriend. "What tragedy? Harry? What are you not telling me? I understand that you don't want to remember… but I need to know."

Harry looked intently at his beloved's worried face. "I didn't want to show you this so soon… I really don't remember that much anymore, sometimes I see glimpses of my past…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said wearily. "Perhaps this is for the best." He looked at the sad faces around him. "Let's go to Privet Drive."

*****************************

Harry, Kara, Daphne and Hermione appeared in a small park in a swirl of green light. After regaining their bearings, they looked around and saw a vandalized play pen, with graffiti sprayed on its plastic walls. The swing set was broke, as the seats hung on once chain, and the only thing that appeared intact was the sand box.

The groups walked towards a house, and at first glance it appeared normal from the outside. When they crossed the property boundary, the seemingly well kept lawn suddenly changed, and it was replaced by tall uncut grass looked like it was not taken cared of for years.

"This is where you grew up Harry?" Kara asked as she took in her surroundings. There was a worn Santa Figurine on the lawn, almost hidden by the tall blades of grass. The house itself still had its Christmas lights and other holiday decorations, although Kara doubted if the bulbs still work.

"Yeah… I remember that I used to love gardening and taking care of my aunt's vegetable gardens diring the summers" Harry said as he gazed at a patch of dead plants.

"How old are you then?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry shrugged. "For as long as I can remember I was doing that and that was the only thing I remembered I enjoyed, harvesting fruits and vegetables that I planted and later used for cooking."

Harry opened the door to the house and looked inside. The house looked like it still had inhabitants, thanks to the charm cast by the ministry. A Christmas tree was still in the corner of the living room, and it still had gifts under it. Harry stopped at the corridor near the stairs and stared at a plaque, while Daphne, Hermione and Kara's eyes started to water when they read the inscription.

Kara immediately turned around and looked at the small cupboard under the stairs. "Is this… is this… where you lived?" She asked looking at Harry's impassive face.

Harry only nodded as memories flashed through his head triggered by his familiar surroundings. Harry focused on the happy times, smiling as he remembered his five year old self. Playing with a few toy soldiers...learning to write letters on the dust… imagining wonderful things in the dark and listening through the door when his cousin watched cartoons. He remembered when he would implant his own versions of the cartoons in his mind while he listened to the television program.

His imagination ran wild then, when he was locked inside by his relatives. He had nothing to do and just pretended he was someplace else, a happy environment in a place full of light. It was the only thing he hated, the dark. He did not mind the cramped quarters, or the vacuum cleaner that poked his side when he slept, or the dust and spiders. He feared the time when they turned off the lights in the hallway, as his only source of light was the crack under his door.

The most terrifying moments were when it rained, as he was very scared of lightning back then. He would stuff his mouth with his shirt since his uncle didn't like it whenever he heard the small gasps of fear from the little boy whenever lightning struck. Harry was smart though and noticed he always had warning from a flash of light before the thunder came, as a flash would immediately light under his door and that gave him enough time to curl into a position and bury his face in his cot.

When the dark bathed him he used to panic as he felt the oppressive darkness press all around him, suffocating him. Again little Harry found a way around this, he used to close his eyes and press his nose under the crack of the door to inhale fresh air. It was then that he would be able to sleep, pretending he was lying on a bed on a wide meadow under a bright sun. His aunt would then find him every morning in that position and she would wake him by nudging his face with her foot.

Kara opened the cupboard and crouched down, while Hermione and Daphne followed her actions. As it was noon, they could see the interior of the cupboard better and it was horrifying and terrible to look at. Brown half pad paper sheets plastered the walls like wallpaper, and on those sheets were written wishes by the handwriting of a preschool young Harry. Kara's tears fell continuously and her mouth was wide open as she took in the cramp quarters and the cot. She read a few of the letters and finally she couldn't take it anymore and sobbed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Kara's face was full of fury, something never before seen by any living being. She slammed her fist into the wall and the whole house shook, and now a massive hole in the wall along the corridor.

"They were lucky… they were lucky that they died! If not I'm going to hunt… them… Down!!!" Kara shrieked out loud, and three more holes appeared on the wall. "You hurt my Harry! My innocent, sweet Harry!" She fell to her knees again as she cried.

She needed comfort and she looked at her boyfriend and lunged at him and grabbed him tightly as she sobbed in his chest. Harry hugged her firmly and massaged her back with his arms, trying to comfort his grief stricken girlfriend.

Hermione and Daphne stood up from their crouched position shocked and sad at the tragedy their friend endured. It was one thing to read it in books, and it was another to see the cupboard personally. Daphne understood why until now her mother refused to take her there despite her insistence. Hermione's face was red in anger… she could not believe that this was what happened to her best friend. Lucky indeed, if those Dursleys were still alive she would have used the Cruciatus curse on them.

"Now you know…" Harry murmured in her hair as Supergirl cried as she clutched her boyfriend as if she will never let go.

**************************************

1 pm, November 6, Themyscira

"Hey Kara?" Harry asked as he lay on her lap on the pristine beach of Themyscira.

"Yeah? What is it Harry?" Kara asked as she looked at his face fondly while she stroked his messy hair with her fingers.

"Are things going to change between us? When we visited Privet Drive and my old home… and now you know the truth about my childhood…" Harry turned his head to look at the calm sea. "I'm scared that you're going to leave me… now that you know how I was before I met you, Dad, Mum and the League. I didn't have the best childhood… I'm damaged goods." He smiled, but it was not a happy smile. There, he said it… the reason why he kept his past secret from Kara for so long. He remained evasive about his past for many years, but now was the time for truths and honesty.

Kara frowned and used her free hand to force Harry to look at her. "That's the most idiotic I've ever heard coming from you! Why will I leave the most perfect man for me? If it's even possible, I feel closer to you now than ever before… and I am never ever letting you go." Kara said fiercely as she looked intently into his eyes.

"And you're wrong… that was not your home… your true home is here…" Kara guided his palm and placed it in her chest so that Harry could feel the beat of her heart. "…With me… with Bruce, Diana, your sister Astraea and the Justice League. This is your true home. And Harry listen to me… you're not damaged goods… you are perfect… perfect for me."

Harry looked up at Kara and rose up from his position and kneeled across from her. They gazed at each other's eyes and both smiled at the same time. Finally Harry couldn't contain the intense feelings of love, gratitude and admiration in his heart and tackled Kara to the sand, giving small short kisses to her face. Kara shrieked and laughed as they rolled across the sand, until they reached the surf and the warm ocean water engulfed them both, cleansing their hearts and minds of doubt and filling them with love.

***********

Hermione sat on an exposed root under the shade of a tree and sipped her coconut juice as she looked at the two lovers playing in the distance. Daphne sat beside her, making patterns in the white sand with her toe, occasionally looking at Harry and Kara.

"I think I now understand the dynamics of Harry and Kara's relationship." Hermione mused as she gazed at the pair. Harry and Kara were still kissing but they were now floating a few feet above the waves.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"They really are perfect for each other… the Harry Wayne we know is strong, brave, and powerful but he's not invulnerable… he needs a purpose, something to drive him forward, a partner to share his burden." Hermione said

"And you think Kara's that? It's logical… we always see Harry as the person who always shows a strong face and we never realized that he needed some help too." Daphne said. "Since I've known him I always thought of him as the constant force in Hogwarts, reliable, strong, unwavering in his principles. I did'nt realize that he's also human… Merlin I'm stupid!"

Hermione finished her drink and set it down on the sand. "and Kara's a bit impulsive and headstrong I think… she's always smashing through stuff directly into the danger like her cousin… and Harry's the ideal boyfriend for her… who better to protect her from the tough spots she gets into than the most powerful hero in the planet?"

"You're right… their like tailor made for each other… Now let's hurry after them. I want to play on the beach too." Daphne said as she took off her socks and shoes.

"You go ahead, I'll just sit here and relax some more." Hermione said. Daphne huffed and tugged her friend's arm.

"C'mon Hermy! Can you say that you've been to the beach under a hot sun in November?" Daphne asked.

"Fine! Fine! Just quit pulling me…" Hermione said as she started to remove her socks and shoes.

"Let's go" Hermione grinned. She was excited to frolic on the peaceful beach and feel the surf as it tickled her legs while the warm sea air cooled her neck. This was paradise, the perfect place to relax and unwind and it was the ultimate spa treatment.

Hermione and Daphne walked near the beach, and they often laughed and giggled whenever the waves got too high, they made sure their school robes didn't get wet since they have to attend dinner at Hogwarts later. Suddenly they heard a shriek and looked up to see the two superheroes playing on waist deep water, their clothes soaked as they chased each other in the distance.

Hermione stretched and yawned, feeling sleepy at the sound of the gentle waves breaking over the sand. In a flash, her mouth was full of seawater and her hair clung to her face as a curtain of sea water passed their direction. Coughing as she spat out the salt water from her mouth, she saw Daphne who wore a shocked expression on her face as she looked at her wet school robes that now clung to her body. Finally after realizing what happened as the shock wore off they looked at each other and nodded. It was time for payback, superheroes or not they will get their due.

Harry and Kara were splashing sea water in each other's faces when suddenly Harry had a wicked idea. He made a construct of an enormous large bucket behind Kara, and made it rise in the air when it was full of water. He was lucky they were in waist high water as it masked what he was doing from his girlfriend's observant eyes.

Without wasting anytime, he dumped the bucket on his girlfriend and laughed when he saw her sputter and spat out sea water.

Kara narrowed her eyes and said "It's on!" Using her Kryptonian strength, she used her palm and pushed, sending a large wave of water to her boyfriend. It was a bit too much, for when the water receded, it also revealed a soaked to the skin Daphne and Hermione.

"Uh oh you're in trouble now Kara" Harry teased as he turned to face his girlfriend. He thought Hermione and Daphne were on his side but he was rudely shocked when both girls tackled him, and pinned him on the beach. He didn't have time to struggle as Kara was immediately on top of him.

"Good job girls" Kara grinned as she approached Harry. She sat on his stomach to pin him down and indicated for the other two to hold his hands.

"Traitors!" Harry shouted but his mouth was stopped when a finger pressed against his lips.

"Daphne, Hermione… I have something to teach you about Harry here… let me show you his tickle spots… if he ever acts up or is brooding, you will know what buttons to push… literally." Kara grinned and leaned forward and kissed her Harry lightly on the lips before she continued.

"Now his ears are really sensitive… lightly touch one with a finger or breathe softly over them… that will make him squirm." Kara leaned down and exhaled over Harry's ear, making him squirm like she said. She then gave feathery touches on the outer lobe of his ear, and that set him off.

"HAHAHA Kara! No! Please! HAHAHAHA!" Harry laughed and Hermione and Daphne had to put all their weight on each of his hands to prevent him from using them.

Kara continued and lifted Harry's wet shirt to expose his hard and toned tummy. "Then there's this one called the raspberry tummy…" She leaned down and kissed Harry's tummy and blew, making a loud raspberry sound that sent Harry into another laughing fit.

"Kara!!! I can't breathe! HAHAHA! Stop that tickles!"

The two best friends blushed at seeing such intimacy and Daphne asked. "You mean we can kiss him… I mean tickle him there?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

Kara thought for a moment and decided. "Uhh no. Forget about that. I'm the only one who can do that." She grinned and Hermione and Daphne giggled.

"Then… his most ticklish spot, behind the ear… that will really set him off." Kara tickled Harry in the indicated spot and Hermione and Daphne had to kneel on Harry's hands as he struggled to avoid the sensation. Kara stopped after a minute, leaving Harry breathless, although his eyes sparkled in amusement at his current predicament. Wally has to see this.

"Now do you promise never to keep secrets from me? And that if you have problems, you can tell us?"" Kara asked.

"And don't be afraid to tell us about problems you may have Harry. We're not that useless and I distinctly remember a boy that said we were smart and witty." Hermione said.

"And Harry, we are your friends. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn if your past name's Harry Potter. To me you're Harry, our good friend who always likes getting into trouble, insanely gifted at Transfiguration and thinks brooding is a past time." Daphne added.

"I promise… and thank you for being so understanding." Harry said, smiling at his friend's faces. Still in a playful mood, he remembered that Daphne always squirmed when he patted her on the knee, and he decided to this to his advantage. He used his fingers and wiggled them around the knees pinning his palms to the ground. He latched into both knees in either hands and tickled them mercilessly.

His plan proved spot on, as Hermione and Daphne were extremely sensitive at the knees and fell down laughing, freeing his arms. He used his hands and latched onto Kara's waist sending his girlfriend into the air literally, to escape his merciless fingers. He stood up and dusted the sand of his pants and grinned at the three girls.

"Run" Harry said softly, as he stretched his arms and fingers, making them pop one by one.

"I know most of your tickles spots… and I know ALL of your tickle spots honey." Harry said as he looked intently at Kara.

Kara, Hermione and Daphne looked at each other and ran to the opposite end of the beach, laughing and giggling as Harry the merciless hands Wayne ran after them.

**********************************

8am, November 7, 12 Grimmauld Place, London

"No Fucking Way!" Sirius exclaimed as he sat eagerly on the edge of his seat as he listened to Remus' story. It was Saturday, and Remus visited Sirius and called on Tonks and Andromeda to give a report on what happened yesterday.

After giving the three notes that excused them from any missed classes, Remus immediately informed Sirius and called for a meeting with Andromeda and her daughter.

"Yes, we were in outer space, and I could see the continents of Europe, and the America. And the stars were amazing, it was all around us, if Aurora Sinistra was there beside me she would have creamed in excitement." Remus said.

Sirius banged his fist on the table as he laughed while Nymphadora blushed and giggled as she listened to Remus' story.

"Remus! I know that my cousin is the one born without manners, I expected better from you. And remember my daughter is here with us, so please refrain from using vulgar language!" Andromeda said.

"I'm sorry Andromeda. I just got carried away." Remus said.

"So what do we do now? Can we trust these people around Harry? They're not using him for their own gain are they?" Tonks asked. "And when can I see Harry? He's so cute on those magazines that I want to pinch his cheeks and hug him to death! And after I get his autographs, I'll sell them to those young girls I saw in the States and make a fortune!"

Remus eyed the young Metomorphagus with a hint of humor on his face. "You were saying of not taking advantage of him?" He walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses. "He's fine, better than I hope he would be. If James and Lily could find the perfect environment and guardians for their son to live in, that would be it."

He poured whiskey into the three glasses and passed the two to Sirius and Andromeda and ignoring Tonks. Tonks gave a questioning look and Remus smiled and said "Still too young Nymphadora, still too young."

"I met his father, Bruce… he is very intimidating so I warn you now Sirius, if you plan on flirting with his wife you better complete your will arranged with the goblins." Remus said. He was about to drink when he looked straight to Tonks to tease her, only to find that she was gone, and on her seat was Albus Dumbledore, smiling gently at him.

"PFFFFT" Remus sprayed the whiskey straight to Sirius, and at the same time some of the whiskey travelled up Remus' nose making his eyes water. He started coughing and valiantly tried to warn his friends of the unexpected guest.

"Ohh c'mon Moony! That's gross!" Sirius said as he wiped his face with the tablecloth. "Boy you sure lost your Alcohol resistance, what were you drinking before I came back, kool aid? That bunch of strawberry colored jars that's stocked in your cabinets."

Sirius looked at Remus who was desperately trying to same something. "Dumb ahhhh… Dumb ahhh dahh." Remus gasped as he pounded that table with his hand, that whiskey bloody hurt when it traveled the wrong pipe! Meanwhile Dumbledore just continued to smile, as if taking pleasure in Remus' unfortunate accident.

Sirius looked on and guessed. "Dumb ahhh…. Your dumb?.... No? ahh your Dumb and fat? Maybe… you need to tone down some weight Moony, when we ran during the full moon I sort of saw a beer belly in your wolf form… Now I know it's no problem but it looks kinda weird, like you're pregnant or something."

Remus shook his head and finally he regained his breathing. "Dumbledore… here… beside you!"

Sirius ignored him… "Yeah your right you're getting dumb too… I mean who would fall for that when we have a Metamorphagus inside the house? You don't see Dumbledore wearing a weird sister's shirt don't you? Who is dumb enough to be caught by a cheap trick like that?"

Remus looked back to the spot where Dumbledore was sitting and saw Tonks instead smiling cheekily at him. Rubbing salt in the wound she mouthed "Too old!"

Andromeda eyed the antics of the three children in front of her with amusement. She was curious about Harry Potter's new guardians and family and decided to ask a question. "When will we meet them? and Harry? I understand that he possess some kind of powers similar to those muggle hero Green Lanterns Ted was fond of?

"Yes, similar to that. Harry's father said that he would send a Justice League member to pick us up in this place. I met with their telepath, sort of like Legillimens expert called Jonn Jones, and I gave him the location of this place through our minds. Oh and that the league member will be coming at 9am." Remus said.

"What?! You should have told us that from the very beginning! Oh my! I need time to prepare! Do we travel by portkey?" Andromeda asked.

"No, they beamed me down using their teleportation machine, it's a muggle device they have." Remus said.

"Ohh like in Star Trek then!" Tonks said and her hair grew short and black and her ears pointed. "I think my look would be this, just for kicks eh?"

Sadly, nobody got her joke.

*********************************

9am, 12 Grimmauld Pllace, London

After half an hour of trying to make at least the kitchen presentable and Andromeda finally decided on a brown Wvyren jacket over her blouse and skirt, the three were now eagerly awaiting their visitor.

At exactly 9am, a light appeared beside the kitchen door, and the four looked on with fascination at the seemingly magical effect of the transporter. After a flash of light a young man stepped out, wearing a long black and green cloak over a body suit with the same pattern. A strange pattern was displayed on his chest and back, with green lines interconnecting the two emblems.

The member sent to pick them up was young, and where his eyes would be a black mask covered them. Even from afar, the two wizards and Andromeda could see the intense shade of green the man's eyes had. Remus narrowed his eyes, this looked similar to… Harry's boggart!

"HARRY?" Remus asked and Andromeda and Sirius' face dropped in shock. "What are you doing here? Are you the member sent to pick us up?"

Apollo nodded. "My call sign is Apollo whenever I wear my battle uniform, so call me Apollo" He looked around and spotted the group and looked back at Remus.

"Is this them?" Apollo asked and Remus nodded, unsure of how to treat "Apollo". He seemed so different from Harry. Apollo carried a presence that demanded one's respect and attention, and he wasn't sure if this was the effect oh his imposing uniform or costume or if Harry was in another state of mind.

Apollo observed the three other companions and stepped closer to them to introduce himself. He shook hands with a speechless and awe struck Sirius and a nervous Andromeda.

"I thought I would pick up four guests?" Apollo asked and the other three groaned. Tonks! Remus was about to yell to call their last companion when a crash was heard outside the kitchen door.

"Bloody Lamp! It didn't jump out of my way! Can't you see I'm late?"

The door opened and Tonks came in, breathing hard from running two flights of stairs. She had accidentally slept in after she felt sleepy from drinking some of the whiskey and now she was breathing hard hoping she wasn't too late.

Taking one look at Tonks, Apollo grinned and instead of offering a hand, he raised his right hand and parted the ring finger and the middle finger effortlessly.

"Live Long, and Prosper." Apollo said and Tonks' eyes widened in surprise.

"Live long… and blunder." Tonks muttered as she couldn't copy the complicated hand movement of parting her fingers. She shifted her features to the pink hair that reached her shoulders while Apollo snickered. Tonks smiled at seeing his reaction and said. "I thought no one would get that joke, it is satisfying knowing that wasn't all for nothing. I'm… Nymphadora Tonks, but remember don't call me by my first name, call me Tonks."

"Understood Tonks. Call me Apollo" Apollo replied. "We are all ready then?" He asked, looking around. Tonks decided that their guide was cute enough to tease and moved beside him. "Do we have to hug each other like in the Enterprise handsome?"

Apollo looked at her strangely and to Remus who again palmed his face in embarrassment. Apparently, she did not recognize his true identity. "No Tonks, we will not teleport. We will use a portal."

Apollo made a complicated pattern and a green circular portal materialized in front of them. "Follow me" Apollo said and stepped into the green circle, vanishing right on the spot. Remus nodded encouragingly to his companions, he had done this once after all.

"It's safe, you won't feel anything at all and it's better than a portkey or apparition."Remus said and followed Apollo.

The three that remained looked unsure but they stepped forward and a split second later they found themselves in a conference room with a nice view of the planet.

"Whoa! That's freakin awesome!" Tonks said as she approached Apollo. "Do it again Handsome, is that your power? I bet you're really popular with dates, no parking, windswept hair from portkey or regurgitated lunch from apparition." Meanwhile, Sirius moved closer to the window to take a better look at Earth. Amazing!

"Tonks dear do you know who you're talking too?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah! This cutie here's Apollo! And I like 'im! Can we keep him mum? Imagine instant fast food delivery, mail and free travel anywhere you want anytime!" She joked and looked back at their young escort. "You can sleep in my room sweetie… how old are ya?" She added with a flirtatious wink.

Sirius finally regained his composire after meeting his godson and the amazing view of the planet Earth from 120 kilometers up. "Hey Apollo! Or since we are in private can I call you Harry?"

"You can call me either as long as we are in here, Sirius." Harry 's mask vanished and he smiled at Sirius then to a shocked Tonks. "Hey Tonks, Remus told me you regularly played with me when I was a year old."

Tonks was speechless as Harry and Sirius laughed. Sirius immediately hugged Harry, and even though this was uncomfortable at such a direct approach, he hugged back. This was after all, his godfather. After a moment where Sirius was actually sniffling, he let go and looked Harry over with a critical eye.

"You've grown up Harry, the last time I carried you, was when you were this small. And now… you're so tall, practically a man." Sirius said proudly, looking at his godson. "Where is his family then? I'd like to thank them personally for raising you to be such a healthy, handsome, and dashing young man. You better date around before you commit!"

"My Mum, Dad, baby sister and girlfriend is beyond the other door. They're just giving us a bit of privacy." Harry said diplomatically, unsure if Sirius was joking or not with his last statement.

"Oh, then please let me see them I want to meet them and thank them personally!" Sirius said as he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, as if he could not believe he was actually in front of him.

Harry waved his hand and the button in the wall lighted up and a door opened, revealing an adjacent room. Astraea spotted her big brother and squealed and fussed from Kara's arms so that she would hand her to her brother. Harry smiled and walked to the other room, followed by his guests.

Harry leaned down and carried Astraea in his arms who by now can support her head, and did not need to always lean her head on her brother's neck or chest.

Astraea squealed as Harry raised her up in his arms, kissing her tummy. Tucking his baby sister in his arms, he kissed his mother and girlfriend and turned to his assembled guests.

"Mom, Dad, Kara, you already met Remus Lupin, his companions are Lady Andromeda Tonks nee Black, her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, and Sirius Black, my godfather from my birth parents. These are my family, My mom Diana, my dad Bruce, my girlfriend and soon to be betrothed Kara Zorel and this cute bundle of joy is my sister, Astraea." The two parties exchanged smiles and pleasantries, and the newly arrived guests sat themselves opposite the Wayne Family, while Harry remained standing, entertaining his sister.

"Thank you for coming, and we thank you for showing such heartwarming concern and devotion to my son. Hera smiles upon such show of family bonds." Diana said warmly, looking at Harry fondly before returning her gaze at the guests.

Sirius leaned closer Remus and whispered "That's Harry's mum? She's hot! Definitely a milf!" He suddenly held his head in pain as Andromeda slapped the back of his head.

The meeting was very fruitful and Superman, Zatanna, John Stewart and Katma Tui along with Aquaman and Jonn Jones joined the meeting right after Diana's welcoming speech. After introductions and some personal questions from the league members the executive council agreed unanimously to allow these four wizards and witches to become associate members of the league. Batman was intrigued by Nymphadora's metamorphing talents for they were similar to Jonn's and Sirius' animagus form. this could be useful in the future.

Soon adult talk began after business was concluded, sharing their perspectives on the Muggle and Magical worlds. Harry took this moment to escape and thankfully he was given permission, with the added condition that he and Kara give Tonks (who had admitted that she felt left out on the adult talk) a tour.

Harry carried an excited Astraea through the main hallway as Kara and Nymphadora followed him.

"Hey Kara right?" Tonks asked.

"Yep and you are Nymphadora Tonks?" Kara replied as Tonks winced at her name.

"Yeah… call me Tonks ok? I really don't like my name… anyway I need to ask you something!" Tonks said eagerly.

"Ok… Tonks what is it?" Kara asked.

"When Harry introduced you he said you were a soon to be betrothed… what does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"Well, he gave me this ring…" Kara held up her hand proudly to show the beautiful unique ring. "…It's a promise ring… a promise that we will get married someday."

"That's gorgeous… wow that Harry… he's what six years younger than me? …and he already has a life partner. You know I'm confused though… does a promise ring have no standing in the muggle world? Because in the Wizarding World, a promise ring already means a betrothal." Tonks said.

"Really! Wow! Then technically, Harry and I are betrothed." Kara said softly as she looked at Harry who was carrying his sister while Astraea who was facing them looked curiously at Tonk's pink hair.

"I'm so envious… Nice costume by the way… very sexy. What's your call sign by the way? S…Sexygirl?" Tonks asked innocently.

Kara did not take offense at all, in fact she laughed all the way to the cafeteria, clutching her tummy that was aching in pain. She couldn't wait to tell Clark!

*****************************

A red warning blared across the watch tower as proximity sensors detected a huge ship dropping out of hyperspace.

Harry, Kara, Nymphadora immediately headed to the command center at the heart of Watchtower 1. They found Jonn Jones instructing members, and he saw his mum and the guests standing beside the station.

"Mum" Harry walked over to her and handed Astraea to her arms.

Jonn spotted him and said "Good, Apollo you're here. Sensors indicate a large ship drop out of hyperspace and is now in Mar's orbit. Unfortunately our sensors cannot pick up an image for some unknown reason.

"You and Katma Tui, and Supergirl will head out and assess the situation and then report back to the Watchtower. We have chosen you three since you all have capabilities to fight and survive in outer space if your Javelin is damaged. Katma will lead the mission, while John Stewart will remain here to boost our defenses. You will be using Javelin 7. Good luck."

Harry's mask shimmered into place, and he, Katma and Kara headed out towards the hangar bays as various heroes scrambled into space suits and javelins.

"Wait, you're sending Harry out there? Isn't that dangerous?" Sirius asked in concern.

Diana smiled at this as she hugged Astraea closer to her chest. "It is, but my son has been training for these missions most of his life. He is our best warrior and I trust he will return back safely." Diana said confidently.

"Sirius, you do know Harry already saved the world… remember the story about the huge meteor about to hit earth? Well Harry stopped that, by himself." Remus said, trying to sound confident although like most parents leaving their kids for the first time in preschool, he was nervous.

Superman noticed their conversation and joined in. "You know in situations like these, Me, Wonder Woman and Barman would head out and investigate these ourselves. Or at least a four man team with at least one of us, or the big three as Flash and the others liked to call it."

"Then why did you only send three? And two of them children?" Andromeda asked.

"That only shows the high level of confidence and trust we give Apollo, Supergirl and Katma Tui. Two of those three are the most powerful in the league already. Kara and Apollo have been training most of their lives for missions like this, and they have experienced things that will make the bravest man run away. That's how well prepared they are." Superman said, as everyone looked at the large monitor as a Javelin streaked across the screen, before disappearing in a flash of white light.

*********************

26 minutes later:

"Approaching Mars, disengaging the Hyperdrive." Apollo said from the controls.

"Roger that Apollo, Supergirl, can you see anything in the sensors?" Katma Tui asked.

"Yes I'm picking up something… locking frequency…" Supergirl said.

An image appeared in the screen, and it showed a large triangular ship orbiting mars. The ship was damaged and was being pursued by six unknown types of fighters. The white ship valiantly tried to fire back with its turrets, but the fighters proved too agile for the targeting systems. One by one the turrets were getting destroyed.

"Kara, can you zoom in closer to near its engines nozzles, can you enlarge it?" Apollo asked.

Kara nodded and pressed a few button, and the section of the ship zoomed in the screen.

"Katma, That's a ship of the New Genesis space fleet from the markings here. It says here that's the Providence. We need to help them!" Harry said.

Katma observed the fighter ships and analyzed the situation. "Kara, beam a direct transmission to watchtower of what we are picking on. Harry, make sure not to damage the ship, and if possible capture a pilot alive. We need answers. Go."

Apollo powered up and apparated outside, and then he headed towards the ship. Two of the fighters flew by him and he immediately fired a couple of beams, destroying their engines. The six stopped engaging and headed towards Apollo, beams in full blaze.

Apollo lured them away, and once they were clear of the Providence, he sped up, forcing the pursuing fighters to form a tight formation beside him. Although these slick, black ships looked very maneuverable, no one could outmaneuver a Green Lantern. Their mass was lighter and as such they could turn and twist and stop, executing dangerous maneuvers that would overload any engine. Apollo's engine was his body himself, his fuel determination and will.

Apollo looked back, avoiding laser fire as he sped across Mars and past its two moons. He decided he was far enough and he abruptly stopped, and the fighters tried to follow a few seconds later. They were too late though as Apollo let loose a strong blast from his arm that instantly destroyed the ships. He flew back and as he approached done of the disabled craft intent on capturing a prisoner, the pilot pressed a self destruct button and his ship exploded, taking the other disabled fighter with him.

Apollo approached the damaged ship and spotted repair crews trying to put out a raging fire. Apollo boarded the ship and used his power to blanket the flames. The crews looked at him and one of them ordered something, though harry couldn't hear as the rush of air leaked out towards the hole in the hull he used to enter. He temporarily blocked the gap and wind stopped rushing out and the noise level dropped. The repair crew wearing environmental suits used the opportunity to shut down tabs and levers near the previously unapproachable wall.

The leader of the crew dressed in white approached Apollo and said "Thank you for your assistance, Green Lantern, please step closer into the second layer. Thanks to you we have activated the emergency blast doors. It will work now, so you may release the plug."

Harry nodded and the wall collapsed, and the wind picked up again. A second later, the blast doors activated, sealing the corridor. The repair crew leader removed his helm and offered his hand.

"My name is Ezere, chief engineer of the Providence. Come, the captain wishes to meet you Green Lantern." The red headed man said. As Apollo followed the man, he reported his progress to Katma.

"I understand, good work Harry. I just got word from Batman that they will be sending work crews to the Earth's moon and wait it there. If the providence can manage it, that will be its temporary dock. If you can contact ask the captain to allow Javelin 7 to dock into the Providence, so that we can transfer their command crew back to Watchtower 1. Orion has been alerted about the incident and Batman said he will wait at the watchtower"

"Understood. I'll call you when they give permission. Apollo out." He said.

The doors to the bridge slid open, and Apollo walked in after the chief engineer. Apollo noticed a woman sitting in the captain's chair, her face was familiar, he knew he saw her profile once before in the league's archives.

The woman was tall, as tall as his own mother, with long black hair held in place by a gold half helm. She wore a red cape and blue overalls.

The woman smiled as she approached them. "Thank you for your assistance green lantern. I was unaware that the mighty Green Lantern Corps was active once more. If it is, perhaps this war will certainly come to conclusion sooner than we hoped. My name is Barda Free, Captain of the Providence."

Barda Free held out a hand and Apollo promptly took it. "No, the Green Lantern Corps is gone, but there are two lanterns remaining, John Stewart and Katma Tui. I am sure you know John Stewart." Apollo said.

"Indeed I know him, but who are you? You are quite young, are you a member of the Justice League?" Barda Free asked.

"Apollo, my name is Apollo. I've been recently promoted to full membership. My mission leader, Katma Tui requests permission to dock, she has orders from Batman that we should take you to the Watchtower 1, where Orion, temporarily assigned to the League awaits you." Apollo said.

Barda Free smiled. "Agreed. We need supplies for repairs, tell your leader that she can board, with our thanks."

After a brief exchange, The Javelin 7 was soon heading home, With Barda Free, and her five officers on board. Apollo was flying directly in front of the ship, acting as a scout and security in case some of the mysterious fighters were still lurking around the area.

"Your new recruit is very powerful and very professional." Barda remarked as she looked at the green trail Apollo left behind.

"This is his first out of planet mission, I was one of his trainers." Katma said proudly as Supergirl smiled at hearing the praise for her boyfriend. Harry always heard this complements all throughout his life in the league, and it was enough to make any boy swell his head with ego. But not her Harry.

*******************************

"Long day?" Hermione asked as Harry descended the stair from the boy's dorm. His hair was wet and a gray towel was around his neck.

"Yeah… long day…" Harry said as he dropped on the couch like a rock. He leaned his head on the headrest and found himself staring at the face of Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Luna, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine… So how was the reunion?" she asked as she played with his neck with her hands, massaging parts of the muscle and shoulders.

"Gooood… ohh that feels gooood." Harry moaned. Several Ravenclaw students looked up from their studies and smiled at the rare display of Harry Wayne relaxed.

"Luna knew along didn't she?" Hermione asked as she observed the two.

"Since the first time I met her on the traaaiin." Harry said.

"Oh… and she knew right away? How did you guess Luna" Daphne asked, joining the conversation as she finished her essay in potions.

"Don't bother Luna… like I said she's weird like me. And she's my friend despite it. I don't question her, I just accept it." Harry murmured. Luna beamed at him and she sat on the arm rest to better massage Harry's neck.

"Huh… I'll research about it later. Harry you studied the Transfiguration of human body to inanimate objects right?" Hermione asked.

"Mhmm"

"You're so way advanced than me. That's fifth year! I was wondering about the effects on the human mind if a person is transfigured into say a book or a pen. What do you think?" Hermione prepared her notes and started writing on them, ready for Harry's usual lecture that most Ravenclaws listen to.

"kkkz"

"What? Well my hypothesis indicates a complete lockout of all the sense, sight, hearing, taste and smell, touch… I was wondering about the psychological impacts on the person… it's like sensory deprivation. And I'm wondering about its long term effects, since the brain is so complex and we suddenly transfigure it to s small inorganic object." Hermione bit the tip of her quill and made a few notes.

"Huuhhkz?"

"You're right, the brain itself retains its composition since the molecules are so rigid, it should be quite safe to transform the brain matter into solid matter." Hermione said, writing a few more notes.

"Ahkz!"

"What do you mean? Well maybe it is safer in human to animal transfiguration since the brain is essentially human, retaining the basic pathways of neurons despite the extreme change in size and shape. We just have added animal instincts if we transform into an animal. Thanks Harry you're wonderful." Hermione made a last few notes and looked at Harry.

The Wayne heir was sleeping soundly, making snores ever so often, and Hermione could see saliva dripping from his mouth. She was talking with herself all this time! Frustrated, Hermione was tempted to write a mustache on the sleeping boy's face, but she thought Luna might not allow it.

Hermione grumpily packed her books, making it louder than usual hoping the boy would wake up from the noise.

"Hmph!" Hermione gave a last look at the sleeping Harry in a fake show of irritation while Daphne laughed beside her, teasing her. They headed to dinner to make sure they can save enough food to bring up to the common room for Harry later.

As the Common room emptied as students headed down for dinner, Luna grabbed a nearby quill and started drawing her favorite creatures on Harry's face. She was tempted to do so from the moment he fell asleep, but she felt Hermione would not allow it.

***********************************

A/N: Reviews? Comments?


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

Chapter 20: **Rise of Darkness **

_Forests of Albania, 20 kilometers east of Tirana_

"I almost gave up… no one… not one of my followers even sought me out. Some hid themselves in the most unlikely of places… some lied to the ministry claiming they were imperiused… IMPERIUSED! My mark is a brand of loyalty and allegiance to me! It is the ultimate betrayal, despicable. They are worse than Dumbledore's puppets at least they never wavered in their faith even as they stood against my might. Stand, let me look at you, the last of my faithful servants." The shadow beckoned and the young man kneeling in front of him moved closer.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior… how long has it been? Why are you not with my loyal followers, imprisoned in Azkaban?"

"Thirteen years master. My father smuggled me out of prison and kept me under the imperius curse for years… I recently broke the curse last week." He replied, kneeling before the figure.

"And what happened to your father?" The cold voice asked. It was like a soft wind, whispering in his ear.

"In our house master… Under my imperius curse." Bartemius Crouch junior replied back. He tried to peer through the shadows to get a better look at his master but it seemed as if the shadow itself was alive, blocking his sight.

"You wish to see your master Bartemius?" The dark figure asked. "I shall oblige you." The shadow seemingly collapsed, melting into the shadows like the trickle of blood on the floor.

Bartemius stepped back in fear as the head of a snake, as large as his own head stared at him.

"Bow before your master, Bartemius." Crouch Jr. looked around, wondering where the voice came from. After a few moments his eyes widened when he realized he was hearing the voice in his own head!

"Yes you finally realize Bartemius. Lord Voldemort maybe weak for the moment, but my legillimency has no equal. It seems that your arrival here heralds the change in the wind, and ultimately the tide of the war. Your father is the key… and you have done well to keep him under your control. Take me to your home, faithful servant, we shall plan and yes we shall succeed."

******************************

"Again" Sirius said as he yawned. He was reading his current must have muggle magazine, Sports Illustrated. The articles were so informative, and he loved to learn.

"Stupidtie!" Neville slashed the wand to Sirius' general direction.

"PFFFFT!" His wand let out a puff of smelly smoke.

"Again." Sirius said turning a page. Wow, good article. He turned the magazine and folded it out completely. Very good article indeed. Yum yum gimme some.

"Stufffullofpie!" Neville yelled louder, and this time a few sparks came out of his wand.

"Again" Sirius said. He really should join Xenophilius' petition for women to wear Fishnet stockings. It was a brilliant idea, especially whenever Zatanna walked past him in the Watchtower.

"Stuartsaidhi!" Neville yelled again. This time sparks flew from his wand and the magazine Sirius was drooling over transformed into a small white rat.

"Hey! You know how hard to smuggle those things?" Sirius sighed. They've been at it for a week, and still Neville still can't produce even a stunning curse. Of course the curse was taught in fifth year, but even a big third year like Neville should be able to send even a weak red light.

Another problem for Neville is that his nose kept stuffing up with snot and booger. Whenever the boy got sweaty, his nose would stuff up, making it hard for him to pronounce the spells correctly.

"Blow your nose Neville." Sirius said.

Neville took out his week old hanky, actually it was owned by Sirius first, but he decided to give it to the boy when Neville dyed his white hanky with the color "mucous green." What was Augusta doing in when she raised Frank and Alice's kid?

"That's it for today… practice the pronunciation alright? Remember it's STUPEDBOY… I mean STU PEH FAY… Stupefy." Sirius said. "Dumbledore has called a meeting with the staff and I have to be there. Practice the wand movements and the correct pronunciation"

"Thank you Mr. Black." Neville said eagerly. He couldn't wait to show Ron Weasley what he was capable of. He had been trained since he was six by the best of the best, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and now Black. They always told him he was very special. Bursting with pride, he blew again on his special hanky and squeezed the excess goo from it and wiped his sweaty forehead and neck. He stuffed it in his back pocket then headed towards their Herbology class with Ron Weasley before dinner.

**********************************

He was near… although the voice kept telling him to stay inside the house, a voice in his mind started to question the command. 'Why should I stay in the house? I have work at the ministry!' He thought defiantly. He felt the tendrils in his head slowly unraveling, and then he felt the curse weaken. Two more days and he will be able to break it.

"But you are too late Bartemius Crouch. I have arrived. IMPERIO!" A voice in his head spoke loudly, clearly, overpowering his son's earlier command. This was strong, and his weak defense crumbled against it.

"GO, and retrieve the Black Heart for me... You are among the few that have the authority. Go!" The shadow commanded.

Bartemius Crouch nodded and left his house, intent on recovering one of the most closely guarded objects in the Magical World.

* * *

There were always four Aurors that guarded the room that contained the jewel, and they left their post except to be when it is time to be relieved by other Aurors. The Aurors did not know what was inside the room, but they had the strictest orders to guard the door against unauthorized intruders.

A figure appeared in the hallway and the four young rookies drew their wands. "Halt!" The team leader said. "What business do you have here?"

"I have the authorization from the Wizengamot to be here. I am Bartemius Crouch Senior." Crouch snapped.

"Uh sorry Mr. Crouch, it's just the shadows hid you and well our orders…" The team leader said but was stopped from his apologetic rant when Crouch raised his hand.

"Enough, I did not come here to listen to your excuses. I have come here to inspect the room. You know I have authorization yes?" Crouch asked.

The leader nodded.

"Then let me through. Release the seal." Crouch said.

The four Aurors simultaneously cast the spell to open the thick stone door. Crouch immediately slipped through, and the thick stone wall immediately sealed itself.

Crouch found himself in an empty room that had another door opposite to the one entered. It was made of wood that strangely enough started to blacken, as if it was being corrupted by what was beyond it. As he moved closer he immediately felt the chill coming in, and if it were not for the voice commanding his mind he would have started to run away in fear.

He pushed the door and immediately he heard the thousand wails of lost souls, and he staggered back at the onslaught of dark energies. On the middle of the room a black jewel glowed on top of a podium with an eerie color, and its glow did not brightened its surroundings, it seemed to suck the ambient light around it and replace them with its own malevolent darkness.

The Black Heart jewel, the size of a child's fist stood ominously on top its podium. Dust and cobwebs covered it, fluttering and shifting as the jewel occasionally pulsed with arcane energies. Crouch hesitantly took it, and he gasped when the stone touched his skin. It was cold, so very cold that it almost burned his hand. He wrapped it in cloths and placed a replica that he was given by his son. The voice told him to go back immediately and he obeyed.

The Aurors jumped in surprise as the stone door budged open. Crouch swiftly went past them, not even bothering to look at the guards.

"Mr. Crouch?" The Team leader asked hesitantly, but the Department Head moved swiftly past them and soon disappeared back into the shadows.

*****************************

_Watchtower 1_

"The Providence was going under a shake down, we still didn't have fighters on board during that time, and basically we got surprised." Barda addressed the assembled Executive League, with Orion, the High Father's son.

"You couldn't fight them off? Even with fighters, you should not have sustained that much damage, with that experimental ship. The Providence is the latest of New Genesis' tactical carrier ship, she has advance armor plating and the latest engine." Orion said.

"Those enemy fighters never registered on our sensors and they were extremely fast for our targeting systems! Darkseid has revealed his latest fighters and we cannot match them!" Barda slammed her fist on table, making a huge dent. "But how did they attain such technology that surpasses our own?"

"I don't know… cloaking technology? It's still in the development stage in New Genesis, and we are the most advance technology in this sector." Orion said.

"Something's tipping the balance in the sector. I think someone's aiding Apokolips, sharing technology with them." Batman observed. "He couldn't have developed that technology that fast."

"Once again, your impressive deductions are correct, Batman." Dr. Fate said, as he appeared before the executive council chamber.

"Do you have any information that can solve this mystery, Dr. Fate?" Superman asked.

"No, but I made contact with someone who can shed light in this mystery. You know her before her fall from grace." Dr. Fate said mysteriously.

"No… I don't trust her. Do not bring her to the Watchtower, Dr. Fate, or you'll have to answer to me." Batman warned him, while the rest of the executive council realized who Dr. Fate and Batman was talking about.

"I will respect your wishes, Batman. But heed my warning. Her help will be crucial if you want to survive in the upcoming war. You will realize that not all of them are betrayers or traitors. To think that will be like being those wizards and witches that you scoff at, still clinging to their prejudices and old fashioned beliefs about the human world." Dr. Fate said.

"Fine… take her to the league base in Sector 9. The executive league will meet her in 2 hours. Meeting adjourned" Batman said. Dr. Fate bowed and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Dad? Who are you guys talking about?" Apollo asked while Kara looked on with confusion. Katma eyed John Stewart who looked very nervous for some reason.

"An old member of the League, Shayera Hol, better known as Hawk girl." Batman said. "Apollo, follow us down with Barda and Orion after two hours." He gave his son a pat on the shoulder and headed to the transporter room, followed by Superman, Flash, Jonn Jones, and a nervous John Stewart.

"Kat, why are you staring so hard at John? Did you two have a fight?" Kara asked.

"Not yet… it's just another one of his ex girlfriends is visiting. Hawk girl's his ex, and I expect things will get wild when Vixen hears about this. Oa knows things are a bit awkward between us even after years when they broke up. What more if this Hawk girl arrives on the scene?" Katma mused.

"I don't like her. From the reports I read from the database, she betrayed the original league and was acting as a spy all along. Who knows, maybe this is an act too?" Apollo said, echoing the sentiments of his father.

"Nevertheless, if this Hawk Girl can shed light on Apokolips' sudden acquisition of a new technology, we must meet her."

Apollo shrugged and stretched his arms and lied down on the seat, placing his head on Supergirl's lap. "I'm going for a nap, I feel sleepy." Apollo said.

Barda smiled at the antics of the two teenagers. Children were rare now in New Genesis, as most of her citizens were focused on the increasing clashes with Apokolips. New Genesis was also known for its low birthrate, her female citizens were known for bearing only a child every decade. That's what you get for the price of near immortality.

"I wonder though how she will help?" Orion asked as he removed his helm. They have two hours before the meeting, and Apollo's decision to catch a nap wasn't half bad.

"Probably because of her Thanagarian connections, I suspect the Thanagar Gondarian conflict has reached this sector, and the Gondarians had decided to back Apokolips. You know these two civilizations are the most advanced race the league has ever encountered, spanning several sectors except for the Oans." Apollo yawned. Snuggling closer to Supergirl, he buried his face in her lap and fell asleep.

Orion and Barda looked at each other with wide eyes while Katma and Kara looked on with amusement. By now they were used to Harry's unpredictable but correct ramblings and usually what he said made very good sense.

"What he said… that's perfectly logical… and the most likely scenario! How come we did not think of it in the first place? Our intelligence on the Gondarian fleet revealed that they use cloaking technology!" Orion said.

"How did he do that?" Barda whispered as she observed the seemingly cute and innocent teenager, belying the fact that he possessed formidable powers at his command and a keen mind.

"Harry usually does that whenever he's bored or sleepy. He's really observant and thinks things through objectively. I guess it's a talent." Kara replied as she stroked her boyfriend's hair.

"I wish I had that talent" Orion mused.

************************

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Minerva McGonagall demanded as she stood up and paced around the office like a cat stalking its prey.

"But why do you keep insisting on imposing the age restrictions? These three tasks are mild compared to the earlier tournaments." Igor Karkarof said from the floo. "My students here in Durmstrang are well taught, from first year to seventh. We do not cuddle them unlike some… schools."

"You Dare?" Minerva flashed her teeth. "Our students Igor, are not the spoiled arrogant novices you claim they are by spreading false rumors around the academic circles! And this institution provides a well rounded education, unlike some schools that have darker tendencies."

"Albus, why do you continually block the passage of the Triwizard Tournament? You always keep on insisting that there should be an imposed age limit. This is unprecedented, something that has never been attempted." Madame Olympe said from another floo connection.

"My dear Olympe, it is for the children's safety… I just want to ensure that no first year will get chosen..." Albus said.

"You underestimate the powers of the Goblet of Fire Albus… do not pretend that you are an expert in the tradition. No one is. The goblet's magic is a wonder to behold, its creators geniuses in the field. It will choose the right candidate per school, once we submit the three tasks to it." Olympe added.

"You seem Afraid Albus? Are you not confident of your schools teaching methods? Maybe this is some ploy of yours... perhaps you have specially trained your sixth years so by next year they will hold a high advantage over us." Igor said.

"How dare you accuse Dumbledore of that! We are just concerned about the death toll! Like you said Madame Maxime, none of us are experts in the tournament. Would you risk your student's life?" Minerva said as she fumed beside Albus.

Madame Olympe, headmistress of Beauxbatons academy of magic appeared thoughtful for a moment. She started a rapid conversation in French with the magical French Foreign minister beside her, and it look like a heated debate was on. Finally the foreign minister looked liked he appeared to surrender, as he nodded his head in defeat.

"If I may suggest Dumbledore, Karkaroff? There will be an age limit… 14 years of age and above can join. That way, we can ensure that there will be a good chance that at least that the champions if they are fourteen will be able to survive long enough for us to rescue them. Fourth years can do the basic shield charm and stunning right? And I'm sure the Goblet will pick the brightest and best students, and most likely sixth or seventh years will become the champions." Madame Maxime suggested.

Igor Karkaroff, High Master of Dursmtrang Academy, stroked his beard as he considered the Madame Maxime's suggestion. It really didn't matter, as Viktor Krum would get chosen. He thought about some fourth year up against Viktor and he grinned.

This was why he blocked Albus' attempts to impose an age limit. He hoped a third or fourth year would get chosen to compete against Viktor and the Triwizard cup would soon be sitting on his office at Durmstrang. "It is acceptable… yes I agree with Madame Maxime's suggestion."

Albus Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a glance. Madame Olympe's suggestion was reasonable and her logic was sound. The Beauxbatons headmistress was correct, a fourth year students has the basic skills to throw and defend against curses. By fourth year Dumbledore himself was ready to take on his newts. And there's the possibility that perhaps Neville can use this opportunity to practice the skills his mentors had beat into his brain.

Yes this was the perfect opportunity… if Neville becomes a Triwizard champion, he can slowly start a campaign to work on the boy's image as the ideal hero and savior of the wizarding world. Yes this will do, he couldn't have asked for a better situation. "I agree with Madame Olympe's wise suggestion. There will be an age limit, which is 14 years old for candidates that want to join the Triwizard Tournament."

The various ministry employees of the three magical governments breathed a sighs of relief, the conference was a success! Madame Maxine spoke again. "Thank you for considering my suggestion, I am glad we can all agree on the terms. We shall reconvene again this summer, after the Quidditch World Cup. We shall see you, and your respective contingents, Headmaster Dumbledore and High Master Karkaroff, on Beauxbatons on the first of October at the Beauxbatons grounds."

Albus looked at his Deputy as the various Floo connections died down. "Call for a meeting with the heads of houses and the Elective teachers. We need to prepare."

******************************

"Good work Crouch… your usefulness is not yet over…" The snake curled around the Black Heart Jewel, its tongue flickering as it looked upon the jewel with glee. He will need to absorb the jewels energies, and in time of he was strong enough, break the jewel's casing and absorb the essence of the captain of the Dementors.

"Master… why do I feel like I am near a Dementor? Is that the effect of the Jewel?" Barty Crouch Jr. asked.

"Yes it is… the essence of the Captain of the Dementors rests inside this jewel, trapped by the ancient wizards who fought them." Lord Voldemort was In a rare mood, he never expected to acquire the jewel so easily and in a timely manner and so indulged his faithful servant.

"Where do Dementors come from Lord? I have never read about their origins in books" Crouch asked.

"Fool… you have not read enough then… or check the old libraries of the Blacks or Malfoys. But I am a generous master, and this will be your reward, lost knowledge that I possess. But first bring me a rat… a fat juicy one… dip it in ketchup… yes good."

The rat whose upper half of its body was soaked in red tomato ketchup squeaked blindly, before it was suddenly swallowed hole by the snake. "MMmm" Now that his hunger had been satiated, the Dark Lord began to tell its tale to an eager servant.

"A few millennia ago… the world was invaded by beings from another plane, or another reality. Some call them demons… but I call them alternative life forms that consume life energy instead of organic food for sustenance. This horde invaded the world wielding great power, and among its leaders were the Dementors.' Lord Voldemort looked at the north, facing Azkaban as he felt the whispers of the Dementors. He continued his story.

"The wizards of the time overcome these demons using magic and most were sent back to the portal. But the Dementors remained, as they were immune to the magic of the wizards… except one. Twelve Wizards of great power sacrificed themselves, capturing the leader of the Dementors, Its captain. They placed the captured wizard in the jewel and since then the wizards have some form of control over the remaining Dementors, until today."

"I will gain that power soon, and the path to immortality. With the blood of Dumbledore's weapon, I will be invincible! If you succeed in the task ahead, you Bartemius will stand in my inner circle and command legions of my forces… soon."

Lord Voldemort finished his very first tale and looked at his servant. Barty Crouch Jr. was sleeping, his head cushioned by his folded arms. He was sucking his thumb like a three year old whelp.

The fool slept on him!

Lord Voldemort positioned the body he possessed and slammed its enormous tale to Bartemius Crouch Junior's face. He wanted a" tale?" He got one.

"THWACK!" He struck again. He vowed this will be the last time he will share stories with his followers.

*****************************

_Sector 9, Justice League hidden base._

"You've got some nerve coming here" John Stewart said.

"John Stewart, I see the rumors are true. The Corps are back." Shayera looked at him, inspecting his physique.

"We are not here to discuss that. Dr. Fate mentioned that you can shed light on Apokolips' new technologies?" Katma asked. she saw a threat and moved to step in.

"I see you finally bagged him huh? Took you long enough." Shayera eyed Katma. The female Green Lantern stared back, her eyes narrowing. Shayera responded, and everyone in the room could feel the tension heat up the room.

"Do not play games Shayera, now what information can you give us." Batman glared at her. It was so effective that Shayera's two Thanagarian Companions tensed, their wings slightly extended.

Shayera gazed at her ex team mates minus Wonder Woman and her face slightly softened, as if remembering the good times she shared with them.

"I'm sorry Batman. Stand down you two." She said to her companions as she removed her mace from her waist and placed it on the table as a sign of peace.

The League members and the Thanagarians sat down and made themselves comfortable on the chairs. Before the meeting began, a flash of green light appeared in the middle of the room, and from it stepped out Apollo, Supergirl, Barda and Orion.

"Wow… you got a new mage? Nice costume." Shayera commented as she looked curiously at the new arrivals.

Apollo stood beside Batman, and eyed Shayera with distrust. Father and Son wore similar expressions that Shayera had to laugh.

"Batman… is that your son with you?" She joked, but when she saw no one laughed her eyes widened. "By Polaris' eyes!" she exclaimed.

"I am not in the mood Shayera. Now, are the Gondarians aiding the Apokolips Space forces? I assume you are here to represent the Thanagarian Empire to offer an alliance?" Batman asked.

"The fighters the Providence met had the cloaking capability your foes use… are we correct in that assumption?" Superman added.

"How did… well like I said you were the only person I can't figure out. Yes, your assumptions are correct. Civil War broke out in our homeworld, and the faction I sided with won. We cannot allow the Gondarians to spread to this sector unchecked. Look at this recording." Shayera placed a disc in the middle of the table. It activated and showed a three dimensional optical recording of the Gondar fleet moving across worlds. Dozens of massive ships surrounded by patrolling fighters moved across the hologram.

"That's the Arvis system! That's near New Genesis!" Orion exclaimed.

"Yes… you will not be able to detect them until it is too late. We have the technology to counter this and we willingly offer them to you as a sign of peace and trust. The only contact we have with this sector is with Earth, and the high council decided to send me." Shayera said.

"Terms? This is good to be true… you want something from us." Apollo voiced his opinion.

"That confirms it, you are his father." Shayera smiled at Apollo. "An Alliance… Thanagar requests that we base a fleet here, that can rapidly respond to any threats."

"Will that not only make Earth a valid military target by the Gondarians?" Batman asked.

"It would, but consider the combined forces of the Thanagar fleet and the Justice League, we can repel any attacks. And we will be able to share technologies faster. We also have two Green Lanterns here, and that greatly boosts the defenses." Shayera said.

"You're desperate to gain this alliance… you need help don't you? You're losing the war." Apollo observed.

"Very perceptive… you're very unusual. Yes we are losing the war. They are just too many, only by gaining alliances with Earth and I hope New Genesis will we be able to repel them… and we are looking for a homeworld. Thanagar is dying… Our star is dying. We ask that we terraform Mars and make it a colony." Shayera said sadly, her wings dropped slightly.

The executive league looked at each other. This will take a long time to discuss.

"If you agree to this, look at the possibilities. Thanagar and Earth will share a closer bond, and our combined forces will greatly enhance both planets defensive capabilities. Earth will gain new technologies that will solve your famines, energy crisis and the general health of your citizens. Commerce will bloom in this sector." Shayera added.

"You understand that you will have to propose this to the World Leaders. They are wary of your race, Shayera. Trust is an important issue here." Superman said.

"I know… that is why one of the Elders of Thanagar, at great risk, travelled here and is in now in our ship orbiting the moon, to speak on behalf of the people Thanagar." Shayera said.

"I will have to arrange this." Superman sighed. "But tell me this… can you offer anything to assure us of your sincerity?"

Shayera thought for a moment then said. "Jonn, you can look at my mind… and see the truth in my mind. I will open my mental defenses for you."

"We can do that later… But now I sense the truth in your words. You have changed, you no longer wear your mask. The problem that we must need to address now is the status of New Genesis. She cannot fall, as she is the only one in the quadrant that keeps Darkseid's forces in check." Jonn said.

"We need help now… once Providence is repaired I will head back to New Genesis." Barda said.

"We are prepared to send a task force with the Providence to protect her, If you want. Our Scientists will come, and help develop technologies to counter the Gondarians." Shayera said.

"I will send a seven man team… John, Katma, myself, Captain Atom, Metamorpho, Long shadow and Captain Marvel will go with you." Superman said.

"Agreed. objections?" Batman asked, and when none answered he said. "Meeting adjourned. I need to arrange this with the rest of the League and their affiliates."

As the various superheroes and aliens departed, Apollo approached his father and Superman. "Why can't I come?"

"You need to stay here Harry. The force we will be sending mostly comprises of our best space fighters." Superman said.

"I know you can fight… but we need you here. You're our hidden ace, the last line of defense. If this is some trick by the Thanagrians, you can unleash your might against them. Don't you understand, you're our hidden deterrent against any aggression by the Thanagarians. Besides, you have school tomorrow." Batman said, messing his son's hair.

*****************************************

The expedition team led by Superman managed to halt the Apokolips advance with the help of the Thanagar fleet. As the warbird class cruisers arrived, they immediately spotted dozens of cloaked fighters waiting for ambush. The warbirds let out a barrage of laser fire that demolished most of the fighters. A week later, the balance was restored as the ships of the New Genesis fleet now had advance anti cloak sensors and the latest targeting systems designed to track even the most nimble of fighters. The High Father immediately welcomed the Thanagarian forces and a mere two days later a formal alliance was formed between Thanagar and New Genesis.

Shayera gained a modicum of trust in the league since she aided New Genesis in their skirmish. Reluctantly, she was allowed to return to Watchtower 1 to report her progress on the proposals that were now being debated upon by various world leaders.

Flash was the first to warm up to her, and incredibly Harry's mom followed Wally's footsteps. Diana welcomed Shayera stiffly when they first met, but the two reconciled their differences through a ritual that all women participated: Gossip.

Shayera was genuinely happy about Diana and Bruce's marriage and their decision to start a family. She continued to tease Harry, it was in her nature to do so even before she was ousted off the league.

Naturally Harry followed his father's approach by acting cautiously around her. He responded to her teases about him being "Cute" by mocking her back with anything a thirteen year old can think off.

_Cafeteria, Watchtower 1_

"See that Hedwig? That might be your mommy" Harry said as he stroked his owl Hedwig. She had landed on his shoulder after tiring Green Arrow with their game of chase and now she rested beside her master hoping to eat some bacon. It was an immature game between Harry and Hawk girl, unfortunately Shayera was also immature, and she lived for challenges of any form.

The other League in the cafeteria instantly dropped their conversations to whispers so that they can eavesdrop on Apollo vs Shayera round 4.

"HOOT!"

"Well, maybe not. You are far prettier than she could ever be." Harry said. Hedwig nodded her head in agreement. Some of the league let out snickers and a few laughs. Since the time they met Harry, he always had a good argument prepared for whatever scenario. He also had a sharp tongue and a razor wit, a dangerous combination that almost guaranteed him as the winner in every verbal spar.

Shayera narrowed her eyes and said to the person seating in front of her and that was Siren. "You know that boy's really cute…. Bruce's son. He's so cuddly, and when I see those green eyes of his, I want to just mother him to death."

"And your wings are beautiful Hedwig, like an angel. Not like those brown wings? They look like they are from a vulture. I can see why John hooked up with Katma, he didn't want his children to have the bird flu or be called… chicken."

"Hoot!" Hedwig nodded in agreement.

Booster gold and some of the guys choked on their food while Siren giggled. Unfortunately Shayera was also the most hot tempered and impulsive in the league. She saw red and she grabbed her mace and wound it up to smash with Apollo's table to scare him. That little prick went too far!

She was shocked when her mace was suddenly stopped in mid swing by Apollo using his bare hands. Shayera tried to pull it out but Apollo's grip got tighter and eventually crushed the ent metal mace.

" That's not a smart idea is it?" Apollo asked as his eyes flashed green. Conversation in the cafeteria stopped and some like AquaIman prepared themselves to intervene.

Shayera's mouth widened as she saw her weapon got smashed so easily. Apollo stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "Is it?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry…." Shayera gulped in fear. She has never encountered such a being before, in all her travels through the cosmos.

"Good." Apollo nodded and stood up, his lunch finished. "As I was saying Hedwig, she doesn't have pretty wings like you. Yours are soft and beautiful…." As he walked past the mace, he stepped on it as if he had not seen it in his path and flattened it almost immediately, making the metal crumble into many pieces. It was like someone stepped on a piece of chalk. The action barely slowed Apollo, as he walked through elevator.

He turned around as he got inside the lift, and before the doors closed, he gave a steely glare at Shayera. He didn't like her, she reminded him too much of traitors, like Pettigrew. He wondered if his birth parents would have forgiven Peter Pettigrew… Apollo sighed as he rubbed Hedwig's chest. He needed to talk to Kara about this.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria, A shocked Shayera stared at her destroyed mace. She had plenty of those, but to destroy her mace with bare hands and feet was frightening.

"What is he?" She asked no one.

"Someone far above you. That was your mistake Shayera… you lost your temper…and he merely responded. Perhaps it would be wise if you stay out of his path from now on. Stop teasing him if… you want to leave here in one piece." Aquaman said.

Shayera nodded. "It's my fault. His tongue is so sharp it cut through my mental discipline… I just saw red… and then I saw green eyes and I felt… fear. I knew when I looked at those eyes that he can kill me of he desired, just like that." Shayera snapped her fingers. "He sure knows how to stare down his enemies, I nearly peed my panties."

* * *

The months passed quickly for Harry as he was constantly busy with school and patrolling for the League on weekends. Remus was a savior as he constantly provided excuses for Harry during Saturdays, and shielded him from Dumbledore's curiosity.

Tonks thrived in the league, and became the object of many affections, specially from Wally who constantly bugged her to no end. The ravishing and good natured 19 year old stole many hearts once she stepped foot on the Watchtower.

Sirius' and Harry's relationship grew, as the doting godfather continually showered his godson with gifts and advice. Harry appreciated the gesture, and it was a common sight in the Watchtower to see the two sharing jokes and cracking with laughter. Sirius loved playing with his Godson's sister, as he continually tried to amuse the growing baby by changing into his animagus form.

A funny development happened when Sirius first encountered Hippolyta in Gotham Manor during Christmas, as the Black lord was immediately smitten by her. Hippolyta continually rejected the wizard's advances until little by little she grew irritated and amused at the man's antics.

Andromeda worked closely with Bruce, as she discreetly expanded Black enterprises in England in partnership with Wayne industries and the Delacour group. She was slowly expanding her influence, under the sight of powerful players of the Magical World.

The Thanagarian proposal was at first met with fierce opposition, but with Superman's backing, some of Shayera's proposals were approved. A fleet now circled the moon, and the newly upgraded Javelins and Watchtower 1 and her support satellites orbited the Earth. Watchtower2 became a base of operations for space fighters from the various world governments, increasing Earth's defenses.

A group of Humans and Thanagarians were now based in Mars, slowly transforming the planet to be habitable. The colony, called the Ark, provided a symbol of cooperation between Earth and Thanagar. It was a showcase of peaceful coexistence, and various world leaders excitedly visited it from time to time.

*******************************

_February 2, Staff Room, Hogwarts_

The heads of houses were meeting again in to discuss the possible delegation that will be sent to Beauxbatons to represent France. It was a battleground, as the various teachers fielded their preferred candidates to the list. Only seven per batch would come, from fourth year to seventh year, and these slots were greatly sought. Although it was still a secret, the students noticed the increased workload that had been suddenly dumped to them as the time for the selection neared.

After an intense debate, the staff finally agreed on a list of candidates for the fifth to seventh year students and they were now working on the fourth year list.

"The fourth years should have the best students, Merlin knows if in the actual chance that a champion was chosen among them, they will need to be very good to survive." Minerva voiced her thoughts.

"I agree we need the seven that will participate to be adepts in their magical knowledge. Who do you propose?" Pomona Sprout said.

"Someone that's well rounded in his or her education… Remus, who is the best in your class?" Albus asked, as his eyes twinkled "Longbottom"

"I'd say Dean of Gryffindor, Wayne and Granger of Ravenclaw, Macnamillian of Hufflepuff and Zabini of Slytherin." Remus said.

Dumbledore's expression fell. No Longbottom? He was training for months with Remus and Black!

"Why don't we just use the list of who has the highest grades in the theory and practical exams." Filius said.

"Oh please, and here you gloat again that most of your birds are on the top of it? This is not a Ravenclaw contingent." Severus said.

"I agree with Severus, the tournament is not only a contest of Magical Prowess, but also of character." Dumbledore added, his twinkling eyes blazing with "Longbottom."

"Fine… Minerva who do you suggest on the top of the list?" Filius asked.

"Harry Wayne no doubt, the boy's a prodigy in Transfiguration. I'm currently teaching him Newts level lessons. I wish he was in my house… but he's really a raven through and through." Minerva conceded and Flitwick beamed at this.

"He's good at charms too… not on the level of Granger… but he's the second or third in his year." Filius said, hiding his excitement at the prospect of the best student he'd seen in years becoming a candidate.

"He washes his hands after herbology…" Pomona joked, causing the staff to chuckle and Dumbledore's twinkling eyes to diminish slightly. "He's a good, if he applies himself he can be at par with Longbottom."

Albus eyes flashed once again and a smile blossomed on his face. His eyes wrinkled in amusement that said "Longbottom!" Sadly the staff did not take the hints he was giving through his eyes.

"The boy's too studious… he's an adequate potions brewer. I do not have any objections if he will be on the list." Severus said as considered that it would be better if Ravenclaw fill the least than a Gryffindor. At least they will not embarrass the school. Though he preferred if his Slytherins were to fill the list, he knew that most were not up to the task, and grudgingly admitted that Wayne will do.

"Agreed then." Albus said, and waved his wand and Harry Wayne's name appeared on the list. "Next?"

The next choices proved difficult to agree on. Snape especially rebuffed Granger's inclusion, but supported his best potion brewer, Greengrass to the list. After thirty minutes of debates and insults, the final list were: Wayne, Granger and Greengrass of Ravenclaw, Zabini and Davis of Slytherin, Parvati of Gryffindor and Bones of Hufflepuff.

Filius gloated after the meeting, since almost half the candidates were of his house. They were about to leave when the Headmaster stopped them.

"I also have a choice, as Headmaster I am allowed to pick one student to join the list for the candidates that will participate in the Tournament in Beauxbatons." Albus said.

"Who? Bell of Gryffindor?" Minerva asked hopefully. Johnson and Spinnet were included on the list, and she hoped Bell will be able to join her friends.

"No I pick… Neville Longbottom." Albus said proudly. Minerva and Severus shared a look and for the first time in their lives they thought along the same lines. They both laughed together while Remus snickered and hit it as a cough.

Fawkes flapped his wings and trilled a tune of amusement, and fell of his perch as he tried to regurgitate his food from laughing too hard.

"Oh Albus… that is so funny!" Pomona slapped the Headmaster on the arm as she giggled.

"Is this an attempt to make us laugh? Imagine the boy eating…Eating on the Beauxbatons grand hall." Filius said.

"I'm Serious." Dumbledore said as he looked on with disapproval on his face. He glared at his familiar who was languishing on the floor and subtly nudged Fawkes with his boot.

"No I am…" Sirius said causing the whole staff to groan. "Seriously? Longbottom? He can cast the Stunning curse… thank Merlin. But it took three months for him to do it! It was like I was teaching him to cast the Patronus Charm or something!"

"I am very serious." Albus said. He drew his wand and flicked it, and the name of Longbottom appeared on the paper, as the eight member of the fourth year contingent.

"NO!" Minerva screamed.

"What have you done? The enchantment in the paper forbids us to remove a name!" Severus said.

"I hope your happy… the grade point average of the fourth year contingent now dropped from Exceed Expectations to Acceptable." Filius said scathingly.

"And the boy does not wash his hands! They eat some food in France with their hands!" Pomona added.

"I will give him gloves… do not worry. You must respect my decision, as Headmaster it is my right." Albus said, a tone of finality on his voice.

"Fine… at least we know one of the fourth years will not get chosen for sure." Snape said. He left the room with a swirl of his cloak and headed to potions and grinned. Longbottom was in his next class and will be good to relieve some frustration off his chest.

*****************************

_2pm May 1, Hogwarts Express, 10 kilometers from King's Cross Station _

"Harry are you positive the dress I have will be enough for Astraea's birthday? From what you told me the party will be full off high profile guests." Hermione said nervously as she smoothed the material of her silver off shoulder dress.

"It's fine… Hermy. You look beautiful, it's perfect. Why are you so nervous? You've been to our parties before… look at Daphne she's a vision of calm, and Luna she's so relaxed." Harry said as he looked at Daphne who looked lovely in a off white knee length dress. Luna wore an unusual light blue dress that went nicely with her blonde hair.

"Well this party is for the public! Your dad's guests… press, celebrities. And Daphne's been attending high class parties since she was one. Luna… well she's always relaxed." Hermione said.

The birthday party for the Wayne heiress would held a day early on board the Warrior. The massive Wayne yacht was currently anchored on the docks as various personalities, celebrities and businessmen eagerly prepared to board her.

The party was one of the biggest and most glamorous of the year, and the press considered it to be the place to be if you are someone with power or fame. The guest list was extremely exclusive, and the uninvited celebrities and personalities aired their complaints on the media. Security was extremely tight, with many security personnel manning the docks and grounds, and they had to constantly warn yachts filled with press that strayed too close to the Warrior hoping to get in uninvited.

Harry tugged his long sleeved charcoal gray polo as he looked outside the window. He decided to dress inside the cubicle and sent his luggage and the girls' on board his room on the Warrior.

As the train stopped, the four left their cubicle and drew appreciative looks from the students. As Harry passed by the twins, he gave them a wink and the twins gave him a thumbs up sign.

Katie noticed their exchange and whispered. "You're friends with him? Why didn't you tell me? You could have set me up with him during the Hogsmeade visits!"

"Sorry Katie, it's top secret. And Harry already has a girlfriend, you saw her on the three broomsticks and on the village from time to time. You got no chance." Fred said.

"I know… but wow! he's gorgeous… I wonder where he's going dressed up like that…" Katie asked.

"I know… I'd give anything to have a man like that on my arm." Alicia said.

"His sister's first birthday. Apparently it's a big event in the muggle world. Anyway, me and Fred here have some candy… you want to try some?" George asked as he removed an orange colored candy from his pocket.

******************************

As Harry and his party walked towards their awaiting limousine outside the station, London's sharp eyed paparazzi spotted the Wayne heir who's cooking show gained a good following in Britain after its success in America.

"Go" Harry murmured and gently nudged Hermione towards the car while he slowed down on purpose.

"Mr. Wayne! How about a bit for an interview!"

"Harry! Will there be a second season?"

"Harry! Is it true that the party tonight cost a million pounds?"

"Harry smile for the camera!"

"Harry! Is it true you made your girlfriend pregnant?"

The paparazzi converged around, and the bright flashes alerted some of London's commuters.

"It's Chef Harry!" One Girl squealed.

"Harry! Over here!"

Harry used his considerable strength and gently pushed past the crowd, smiling and occasionally giving an autograph or posing for a photo. Finally the chauffer held the door open and he jumped inside and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow our best friend Harry's a certified celebrity now…" Hermione teased her friend.

"That was intense! How come they asked all those questions?" Daphne asked as she peered through the heavily tinted window. The paparazzi were still following them by using bikes and scooters.

"You know the paper needs celebrities and gossip to increase their circulation… Harry here is a certified celebrity that has a good following for the younger audience. Mom said so. She was glued to the telly whenever Harry's show was up, and she would gather the other housewives and watch the show together." Hermione grinned at Harry.

"I didn't know was that successful." Harry said. "Anyway I'm glad that's over, I can't wait to meet Astraea and Kara." Harry smiled, thinking of her one year old baby sister. Astraea was started to speak one syllable words now, and for a baby of only 12 months it was a pleasant surprise.

His baby sister shouted "MA!" whenever she saw her mother, and when the first time she said it, Diana burst into tears in happiness.

After ten minutes of navigating the light London Traffic, the limousine finally stopped by a guarded drop off for those who intended to board the Warrior. The limousine pulled over and the Harry stepped off the car and into a red carpet. The guards immediately recognized the Wayne heir and herded journalists and photographers out of his way.

Harry looked on curiously, wondering why some of the women who wore strange gowns actually stopped by the carpet to pose for photographs. He ignored the calls by the media and strode through the walk path with Hermione, Luna and Daphne behind him.

"The staff greeted him and he headed to the private part of the deck to meet his family, as guests lingered on the hallways sipping wine and chatting. A band was playing near the pool, as waiters moved around offering appetizers and drinks to guests.

"Harry!" Kara shouted and rushed towards her boyfriend. She wore a beautiful sleeveless silver dress that hugged her figure. Her hair was styled simply, just the way Harry preferred it. Harry opened his arms and engulfed Kara in a tight hug.

"You look very dashing!" Kara murmured and kissed him on the lips then looked at his companions. "Wow Hermione! Nice dress! And Daphne you look gorgeous! Luna look at you! You're becoming a woman!" Kara hugged each girl and after a few pleasantries, she latched herself on Harry's side.

"Come on, Astraea's a bit fussy, she can sense something's big is going on and she wants to see her brother." Kara said as she led them through the private deck. "Hermione, Daphne, your parents are upstairs, so feel free to bring them here if they want."

Hermione replied. "Sure, but I want to greet Astraea first. Right Daph?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, she's so cute I can't wait to meet her."

They finally reached the parlor and Harry found himself staring at Astraea who crawling along the carpet while her mother tried to put on a fancy dress for her daughter.

"BA!" Astraea shouted when she spotted her brother. Harry immediately picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Astraea! Keep still honey! Harry! Thank goodness you're here!" Diana engulfed her son in a hug. Diana used the time Astraea was busy playing with her big brother's clothes and managed to snap on the baby blue dress to her daughter. "There! Thank goodness. Hello girls!" Diana greeted Harry's schoolmates.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Wayne!" The girls chorused as they greeted the Wayne Matriarch.

"She's getting adventurous, your sister. You better watch her carefully Harry. I'll prepare now for the party and wait for your dad." Diana said and gave her son and daughter a peck in their cheeks before she left.

"Hello baby sister. Happy birthday!" Harry said while Astraea looked curiously at his face.

"Harfff" Astraea gurgled happily and turned her attention to the smiling faces of Harry's companions.

"Ba!" Astraea greeted them and smiled, as if welcoming them to her birthday party.

"AWWWWww" Daphne and Hermione said while Luna made happy faces for the birthday girl's amusement.

"She's excited, but we need to let her sleep if we want her to last till 7 where she will blow her birthday cake." Kara said.

"Ok, I'll make her take a nap. Why don't you girls freshen up, I'll take Astraea along the top deck. She loves it there, and she always falls asleep whenever she hears the sea and its windy." Harry said.

"We'll go with you on the way, I have to go to mum and dad anyway." Hermione said as she followed Harry, Kara and the birthday girl.

"Yeah me too. You want to come Luna?" Daphne asked and the blonde girl nodded and followed her housemate through the corridor.

Harry, Kara and Astraea were interrupted by many well wishers on their way up. Astoria Greengrass delightfully greeted Astraea, and the baby even allowed herself to be carried by a happy Emma Granger before she fussed and tried to move back to her big brother's arms.

"She's still shy around unfamiliar people." Harry said as Astraea looked curiously over her brother's shoulder at the guests. "She needs her nap this afternoon so that she'll be awake later tonight, so I'm taking her to the deck. Thank you for coming, Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Granger." He gave them a smile and headed up, all the while talking softly to Astraea while Kara followed them, Astraea's bottle bag strapped on her shoulder.

"Honey?" Emma Granger began.

"Yes mum?" Hermione asked.

"If you're thinking of dating boys in the future, make sure you compare them to that young man okay?" Emma Granger said.

Astoria laughed and added. "The same goes for you, young lady." Hermione and Daphne exchanged looks, that was a very high standard their mother's asked of them.

"We'll never get dates if looked for someone like him mum. Might as well become old maids." Hermione grumbled and Daphne, Astoria and her mother laughed as they watched the boy they were talking about gently rocked his baby sister to sleep.

***************************

The party went well into the night, and after Astraea blew her candle (with the help from Mum), she enjoyed watching from her mother's arms various guests dance and mingle. At eight pm the birthday girl fell asleep, and Hippolyta volunteered to watch her so as to avoid the come ons and advances by guests who did not know her.

The Delacours arrived at seven, and Harry and Kara eagerly welcomed Fleur. They managed to secure a table near the rails and chatted for most of the night, sipping small quantities of wine. Harry took great pleasure in dancing with Kara, and the guests that were invited realized that the mysterious Wayne heir is clearly in love. Some celebrities, hoping to get their hooks or seduce the young man sadly backed away realizing they were too late.

Harry showed his dancing prowess as he danced with Hermione, Fleur, his Mother, Daphne and Luna. By the time he was finished Mrs. Granger was his partner, and she proved to be the most an adept dancer so far. Celebrities and several personalities approached him and talked for a little while, where he politely declined offers for appearances in shows or interviews.

Luna was a delight in the party as she mingled with the guests.

"Hi!" The blonde girl greeted a woman with the same dirty blonde hair as her. "I like your hair!"

The older woman looked at the young girl and said. "Thank you?"

Luna narrowed her eyes as she spotted a creature on the older woman's head, but remembered that in the muggle world, it was rude to ask about weird creatures. "Oops, I did it again. Nearly" Luna said and she giggled and moved on, leaving a confused pop artist behind.

****************************

Bartemius Crouch Junior sneaked closer towards the yard silently. His master taught him all the concealment charms that were needed to avoid detection by the paranoid ex Auror Alastor Mad eye Moody.

As he neared the house he cast a complicated detection charm and the various proximity wards lit up. One by one, he meticulously disabled one after another, and after fifteen difficult and tense minutes, the wards collapsed into themselves.

Crouch Junior smiled, his master was a genius, and his knowledge of wards was unparalleled in the Wizarding world. He opened the door and peered inside. The small house was a mess, unkempt bottles of firewhiskey and other brands littered the floor. It smelled too and obviously the auror did not bother to clean his home in a long time.

He spotted a figure lying on the couch snoring loudly. Crouch smiled, this was too easy. He walked closer towards the sleeping man and drew a knife. He would kill the man, and scalp his head and impersonate him through the polyjuice potion.

CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!

"EEEP!" Crouch jumped up in surprise and gave a small girly shriek. HE clamped his mouth with his hands and looked at Moody, the man was still sleeping, only he was mumbling words like death eater and stupefy. The man was unpredictable, Crouch thought. Even in his sleep and in his dreams Moody still kept chanting that idiotic mantra.

As he took a final step to get a better view of Moody, the ex auror screamed again in his sleep.

"CONSTANT VIGILAAANSHHHH!

It was louder than his previous attempt and it had the desired effect on its enemies. Crouch did not notice that his foot lay on top of an empty bottle and slipped, crashing into the ground. Unfortunately his wand was placed in his back pocket and it activated, and with some sick twist of fate it vanished parts of his buttocks and lower abdomen.

Crouch tried to scream but he was in shock. He began to shake from blood loss as his guts slowly dropped to the now open space.

Moody would wake up later to find a buttocks less man dead in his floor. It only cemented his belief on elementary wand safety.

*******************************

A/N: Reviews?/ Suggestions?

I'm seriously having trouble thinking of a call sign for Hermione. Yes she will apply for membership as a junior League member. What's a good name?

edited!


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

_**  
**_**__****"All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts."**_**  
**_**__****- William Shakespeare**

Chapter 21: **The Triwizard Tournament**

"Oh hell" Apollo dodged another batarang and leapt towards the sky to avoid fighting batman on the ground. That opponent was tricky and he knew he would not be able to win with just technique, his opponent was superior. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Superman speeding towards his right side and with no time to dodge, he crossed his arms and they glowed brighter with power.

Superman's punch hit him and it was bone jarring, and he flew a good 200 meters backwards before he finally regained control. He let out four beams erupt from his body, charged stunning curses and sent them to the man of steel. Clark dodged all but one, and the last one tagged him on the chest and he fell from the sky, stunned.

Jonn Jones suddenly shifted in front of him and Apollo's eyes widened. Before Jonn could do anything Apollo vanished, re appearing over batman and sent a hail of bolts towards him. Apollo looked on with frustration as the man seemingly avoid all his attacks, as if he knew a split second in advance where the bolts will land.

Apollo was punched to the stomach when a red blur moved past him, and it knocked out his breath. He knew Wally's tendencies and he called for his power and sent a might punch towards the ground. The ground vibrated and shifted, as the aftershock of his punch altered the landscape. He saw Flash stumble and used the opportunity and sent a stunning curse towards him. Batarangs suddenly came from nowhere and he moved to avoid them and went straight into the path of Shayera's mace.

"Gnhhh!" Apollo let out a powerful burst of aura that pulsed through the air. Shayera's attack was stopped as she was carried away by the force of the shockwave.

"Offf!" Apollo was hit from behind by a kick from his mother and he was carried straight to Jonn Jones. The Martian smiled and morphed into an enormous serpent that started to coil around Apollo. Apollo struggled for a moment then he vanished taking Jonn with him. He reappeared on the ground and used his leverage from the earth to regain his balance.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Apollo thought and a curse from his hands flew towards the serpent's body. Jonn Jones stiffened and Apollo managed to free himself, only for a golden rope to suddenly wrap around him. Suddenly he was pinned to the ground by Diana, and he struggled to free himself.

"BOOM" Superman landed beside the struggling pair as his feet slammed on the ground, making a depression on the ground.

Superman had apparently recovered and pinned his shoulders, while Wonderwoman sat on her son's legs. Jonn Jones, still in his serpent form coiled around Harry's torso, preventing him from struggling.

"Hufff huff…. You guys are two much… huff huff" Apollo said, breathing heavily. "You were relentless, you gave me no chance to compose myself."

"That's the plan Harry." Superman said as he let go of Apollo's shoulders. "Don't worry, you will figure it out soon."

Jonn Jones phased through the ground and reappeared in his standard form. "Do no not be disappointed Apollo, you have lasted 12 minutes, 27 seconds in the third try."

Harry's mother leaned over her son and kissed his sweaty cheek. "I'm proud of you Harry." She stood up with the help of Batman and in turn helped her son to his feet.

"Can you revive Wally and John? We also need their inputs in this" Batman said.

Apollo nodded and sent the counter curses to the two stunned members. Shayera landed beside them and patted him on the shoulder. "You did good." She smiled.

After their disastrous first week, Harry eventually warmed up to Shayera after seeing she wasn't about to betray them again and apologized for his behavior. His Mum's advice helped greatly, when she told him about Shayera actions that betrayed her own people to save the earth.

Shayera greatly admired noble and powerful warriors and she saw that in Apollo. She realized later that this was the Green Lantern that destroyed the flagship of the Thanagarian faction years ago. Apollo's ability to take a hit and give a mighty good one increased her admiration for the young man.

"Well that's the end of the exercise… Harry that last attack knocked me off my feet… literally. Why don't we head back to the Watchtower…? I'm hungry." Wally suggested. Everyone voiced their approval and Harry opened a portal to the watchtower. Everyone stepped through and the Justice League and Apollo vanished in a flash of green light.

"So you might be wondering about the purpose of this exercise?" Batman asked as they sat around the cafeteria.

"No not really Dad." Apollo said as he munched his sandwich. He took a sip of water and exhaled. "I learned three valuable lessons today."

"Oh? What are they" Clark asked.

"The first one..." Harry brought out his finger for emphasis. "I used power to try to overwhelm everyone… but that didn't work out well. My attacks were devastating, and knocked out some of you but the smoke and dust obscured my vision and awareness. You can't fight power with even more power, that doesn't solve anything."

"Continue…" Batman said proudly as he shared significant looks with his amused teammates.

"The second one" Harry lifted another finger. "The second bout I went back to what I considered my usual tactic… but I realized you all knew what I was about to do. You guys… and girls were able to predict what I was going to do next… and I got my butt whooped. I realized you all know how I move and attack since well most of you trained me. So I realized then that I needed some flexibility and vary my attacks, make them unpredictable."

"Good." Superman said as he handed a few dollars to Wally. "And the last?"

"Well…teamwork overcomes almost everything. And mum's lasso is indeed unbreakable." Harry grinned amidst the laughter. "I'm going for seconds… anyone want to come with me?" He asked.

"No… go ahead baby. We're going to freshen up a bit." Wonder Woman said and they all stood up, and ruffled Harry's hair one by one as they passed.

"Mmmmm scallops" Harry pointed at the serving and the woman behind the bar smiled and gave him a dish. He grabbed a few apples and a glass of juice and sat down on the table. He was about to bite into his first piece when a hand plucked it from his fork and shoved it into her mouth.

"Kara!" Harry smiled and engulfed his girlfriend with a hug. He then realized that he was sweaty earlier and that he still needed to take a bath. "Sorry… I still need to..."

Kara sniffed his neck and sighed as she pressed her face to his neck. "You smell good."

"I do?" Harry sniffed himself. He just smelled himself after training or a jog. It wasn't unpleasant but he felt the need for a shower.

"Yeahh... it's really I don't know attractive?" Kara said as she sniffed him again and kissed him on the neck. "I forgot to bring this up because I always forget but whenever I smell you I don't know it's really a nice attractive smell. It…" Kara whispered on his ear.

"Turn you what?" Harry gasped as his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's a very arousing smell. I really like it." Kara grinned. "Come on I missed you. We need some quality time together." She dragged him from the cafeteria to her room.

Harry followed her, forgetting the need for a shower.

********************************

"That kid's something… he is absorbing it all like a sponge and at a phenomenal rate." Shayera said as they all headed towards their rooms.

"I was pleasantly surprised at what he said. His maturity and dedication is really something." Clark said and looked at his other two compatriots. "Harry really came to his own when he became a full member, you must be proud, Bruce, Diana."

"We certainly are. We could not have asked for a better son. And the way he spoils his sister…" Diana smiled as she remembered her daughter crying yesterday, demanding that she play with her big brother. She mock glared at her husband and added. "And especially her father."

"Oh? What did Bruce do this time?" Wally asked.

"Well he gave her a baby bat suit pajama… Astraea loved it. You know, complete with cape and cowl although it's made of wool." Diana said while Batman pinched her arm lightly.

"Isn't the costume scary for a baby girl?" Superman asked as he imagined his goddaughter wearing a dark cape and cowl. The costume was designed to intimidate villains and instill fear in their hearts.

"Oh don't worry about that… It's colored pink." Diana said as she gave a secret smiled to her husband who promptly turned away as the doting father cracked a smile.

******************************

_9.30am Dulcinea coffee shop, Across King's cross station_

Harry and Kara were sitting among the coffee shops across the train station waiting for Hermione, Daphne and Luna when Harry spotted the twins and their family stepped out of a blue Ford Anglia.

"Fred! George!" Harry called and the twins and the Red head clan looked at the source of the sound.

"Oi Harry!" Twin number one said.

The Weasley family crossed the street and headed towards the Twins' friend.

"How are you oh sweet prince..." Fred asked.

"…Heart breaker extraordinaire?" George added and that caused Kara to smile at their antics as she sat by Harry's side, their fingers intertwined.

"I'm fine… spiffing even." Harry said as he stood up with Kara to greet the group. "Hello George. This is your family?"

A red headed woman nudged George and he said "Oh yeah sorry about that. This is our mom, that's dad, that's our eldest Bill, then the ugly one is Charlie…"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her son.

"…then you know Ron and this is our youngest… Ginevra" Fred continued and he got elbowed in the gut by his younger sister.

Harry smiled and greeted them and when he was about to introduce Kara, he remembered what she said about the significance of the promise ring he gave her to the magical world.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry Wayne, a friend of your sons, and this is my betrothed, Kara Zorel." Harry said pleasantly.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Wayne! I heard about you from the ministry! The one that captured Pettigrew!" Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand eagerly.

"What a strapping young man!" Mrs. Weasley couldn't take it anymore and hugged the Wayne heir. She looked intently at his face. "You look familiar… your face… I've seen it somewhere in the village."

"You must have seen his show on the television… he is Chef Harry." Kara said.

"Chef Harry! No wonder! I have your book! Can you sign it? Oh Arthur look! I'm hugging Chef Harry! Look!" She squeezed Harry tighter and let go after a few moments.

"Mum loves your book… she saw it in the village store. And Dad finally managed to make the telly work and she watches your show religiously" Fred teased their friend.

"I have a book?" Harry asked.

"You forgot already? I told you this summer… the television network that has the rights to your show made a cooking book. Your mom approved of it." Kara said.

"Oh wow…" Harry said weakly. He didn't know it was that big. He thought it was a trend that would vanish after the next season.

"And you're already betrothed! She's beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and turned to Kara. "You're very charming young lady. Take care of Harry now. And you must be very lucky to have him as your chef."

"Oh I am very proud of how my Harry here cooks. His dishes our excellent" Kara said.

"Ignore mum, she's start struck. Hi I'm Ginny!" The small red head girl greeted the couple.

The Weasleys chatted with Harry and Kara for a few minutes and after a few suggestions and a few autographs for Mrs. Weasley, the two parents left. Mrs. Weasley needed to take care of the house while Mr. Weasley went to work.

"What house are you in Harry?" Bill asked as he sat on the free chair after Harry's invitation to join them. the other siblings pulled other chairs from the surrounding tables and followed their eldest's actions.

"Ravenclaw… what was your house?" Harry asked curiously.

"We're all Gryffindors, even mum and dad. You look cute together. How did you manage to woo this beautiful lady beside you?" Charlie asked. The lady before him was stunning, and if she wasn't engaged he would have loved to court her.

"We know each other when we were kids… she was my playmate and best friend… even now she's still my best friend and my future wife. I guess we just fell in love without realizing it. Kara here made me realize that when I was eleven." Harry said as he gave his Kara a smile.

"That's so romantic… do you have any younger brothers?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No… I do have a baby sister… she just turned one last May." Harry replied.

"How does a raven befriend these two dunderheads?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Oi!" The twins protested. "You forgot handsome dunderheads!"

"Well let's just say we came to an understanding. And we recently became partners in a business venture." Harry said mysteriously.

"That was you? Their financial backer? Mom's going to freak out." Bill laughed. He was wondering how the twins managed to produce the prank candies and items that they were now preparing to sell to their school mates. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, it was a brilliant idea, Bill admitted, but their mother wanted the traditional careers for her sons.

The twin's nearly lost all of their products from their mother's purge when she discovered what they were up to, but Bill managed to help them salvage half of their inventory.

"Hi! I'm Ron!" Ronald Weasley noticed the beautiful girl in front of him and tried to use his "charms."

"Kara." Kara smiled and just nodded her head.

"Don't think about it Ron, this fine lady is already taken." George warned his younger brother.

"Yeah Harry here, he'd scare the living piss out of you." Fred joked. Both of the twins knew Harry was not what he seemed. They were now friends with the boy, but they were still careful around him. They knew he could take the mickey when teased, but were unsure of when someone made a moved on his girl.

************

After a few more minutes the Weasleys headed to the station chattering about the World Cup of quidditch. Hermione and Daphne arrived with their parents, and after a hurried 'good bye' the five left and headed to the station.

"Well take care, Harry. And don't forget, we'll patrol next Saturday. I want you to be early so you can wake me in my room." Kara said as she hugged her boyfriend and smelled his scent. Tonight she would sleep in his quarters, so that she can smell her boyfriend and feel closer to him.

"I will Kara. Take care too. Call me if you need help ok dear?" Harry hugged back and gave Kara a soft kiss. "Bye!" Harry said as he boarded the train as it began to move. He went their usual cabin where his trunk was already stored and entered, greeting Luna who was chatting with Hermione.

"Harry, I have some news for you." My mum said that there's a buzz in the ministry. She thought it was just the World Cup being held here, but it didn't die down." Daphne said.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well… she dug deeper… and you know there's this department head… Ludo Bagman I think. He used to have a crush on mum back in school. He told mum that they will be having the Tri Wizard Tournament this year." Daphne whispered.

"That's a prestigious tournament, but also dangerous." Harry said as he removed a few apples from his pack and tossed it to the girls.

"It is… I read about it. There was this year when all the school champions died." Daphne said.

"All three were second years. Who knew that dragonpox would infect almost all the visiting school delegations and the host population a week before the cup picked the champions? Naturally the goblet picked those that were not infected, hence third years and they sorely lacked skills to survive the tasks." Harry added.

"Is Hogwarts going to host the tournament?" Hermione asked.

"No, from what I heard it will be in Beauxbatons. I hope I can come… I don't want to be a champion but it will be an honor to be part of the delegation. No homework, free schedule… you can choose to sit in the classes." Daphne sighed.

"Yeah it will be nice to see Fleur again." Hermione mused.

"Will they pose age restrictions?" Harry asked. He glanced outside the cabin window and saw Slytherins looking for someone to harass. He narrowed his eyes and the boys hurried past.

"No… Harry how do you do that? I wanted to ask for the longest time now. When you stare at people, they really freak out." Daphne asked.

"It's the people themselves… deep down they know that someone can deliver if they really mean to. They know saber rattling from the real thing. Harry here of course has the skills to back up his glare. He never bluffs." Luna said and lied down, using Harry's lap as her pillow. She propped up her bare feet and pressed them on the glass window.

"What she said" Harry grinned and look down at his unusual friend who had now fallen asleep. He saw the magazine she was reading in her lap and gently took it out of her hands and started to read it himself.

************************

"No more antics… Am I clear?" Dumbledore snapped as he paced his office.

"Yes…" the small voice whined. "I want my Luna!"

"You'll see her… if there will be no more muggle songs. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said. He had enough of the hat's refusal to sing regular sorting songs. Last year the Hat sang in some weird voice that kept saying stronger... faster.. work it... he didn't get the meaning of it.

"Fine… just pick me up! We're almost late for the sorting you old coot!" The hat snapped.

Dumbledore glared at the hat and grabbed it roughly and shoved the rude thing to his pockets. As he left the office with the wooden stool he heard the muffled voice of the hat say "Wash your robes! It stinks in here!"

As the Sorting Ceremony Started the hat opened its mouth and began its song.

"_Welcome young wizards and witches_

_So full of life, happy as peaches_

_To Hogwarts, the prestigious wizarding school_

_That will teach young minds that magic is a tool"_

Dumbledore smiled as the Hat sang its song and he gazed fondly at the new first years that wore awestruck faces_._

"_Under the guidance of Dumbledore_

_Who is an insensitive old fool!_

_He will merely use you as a tool_

_His stubbornness is like a fucking mule_

_For those who are brash bold and brave_

_I will place you in your very own graves!_

_Limbs will be torn, your parents will mourn_

_For you will now be Gryffindor's own._

_To the bookworms and nerds_

_Get a life you house full of curds!_

_Your life will be will have no meaning_

_Apathetic brats now under Raven's wing_

_To the house of cowardly puffs _

_The house oh so full of duffs_

_You will be the school's bitches_

_Bullied to let go of your riches_

_And finally the Slytherin snakes_

_All full of prejudiced fakes_

_You will be under Severus Snape_

_Get ready boys you will all get raped!_

_This is my withdrawal song_

_I warned you all along_

_Give me my Luna Lovegood_

_Or I will continue to sulk and brood."_

The great hall was in shock as the words slowly registered on everyone's ears. Albus looked at the new first years, they were now clutching each other in fear, terror written on their faces.

The sorting hat was not finished, it turned to the first years and let out an evil laugh.

_"BWAHAHAHAHAA! Fresh meat!"_

That was enough and pushed the unsorted first years to the brink. Several burst into tears, some hysterical and they all surrounded McGonagall, clutching her robe with small hands.

"I wanna go home!" A young boy cried while another first year girl shouted. "I want my mommy! Where's my mommy?"

The sorting ceremony for this year was memorable as it was the first time McGonagall had to drag the crying first years for their sorting. Usually when she called a name the child called would eagerly rush towards the stool. Now she had to call many times and sort out the first years.

It was here that the qualities of the houses were shown, as the potential Ravenclaws pretended that they were not the one called as the pronunciation or spelling was different. The potential Gryffindors would boldly run to the door they came from even though the massive gamekeeper Hagrid blocked the door. The Slytherins used deceit and slyness and claimed that the person in front of them had their names. It was easy to spot the Hufflepuffs as they were the ones in the very middle of the group of first years huddling near the floor hoping that they would never be spotted.

The sorting was the longest too, and good thing for Harry he had made sandwiches earlier for himself and his friends. The smoked turkey sandwich with cheese, lettuce, onions and tomatoes in toasted wheat bread he made for the trip was greatly appreciated by Daphne, Luna and Hermione. When he brought them out, wrapped in towel paper, everyone in the table eyed them with animalistic hunger in their eyes.

To everyone's relief the sorting finished, with the last student clutching the sorting hat as she carried it to the Ravenclaw table. The hat jumped into Luna's lap and begged it to be put on. Luna obliged the hat and it sighed and swayed gleefully on her head. The food immediately appeared and everyone almost ate as fast like Ron Weasley, but not as messy.

After everyone had their fill, the Headmaster stood up for the customary welcome speech. "Welcome new students and old. First of all I would like to welcome our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Alastor Moody, former auror."

Moody stood up and grunted and the students clapped lightly, unsure if the man would be offended if they did more. Moody accepted Dumbledore's offer to teach immediately after he discovered a supposedly dead man. Moody was a big factor in the School, and Albus felt safe leaving the defenses and security to the paranoid ex auror.

Bartemius Crouch Junior's discovery was a scandal kept quiet by the Ministry to try and hide embarrassment from the press. Fudge's inept administration cleared Crouch senior who was still under the Imperius curse, thinking that Crouch faked his own death to escape Azkaban. Sirius Black escaped after all, they thought the dead man went inside Moody's house to kill the man responsible for his capture.

"This year will be a special year as seven per year from very house from fourth to seventh will be selected by the end of October to join the Delegation to France."

Everyone murmured wondering what it was all about except for the ones like Harry and his friends who knew in advance.

"Among this delegation, one of you will become chosen as the Champion to represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Triwizard tournament that Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will play host to."

"The selection process has already been decided. The list from fourth to seventh years will be posted in your common rooms. Good night." Dumbledore sat down and the students chattered excitedly, wondering if they will be on the exclusive list.

* * *

_Ravenclaw Common Room:_

"Oh wow! We're all here!" Daphne said as she squeezed past the crowd that surrounded the list of candidates.

"Really? That's incredible! Can you imagine the fun we'll have?" Hermione gushed.

"I'll really miss you three." Luna said quietly.

"Oh crap… third years don't get to come." Harry said sadly. "Tell you what, I'll leave Hedwig here with you, she likes you a lot you know."

"Thanks Harry. That's thoughtful of you." Luna said. "Hedwig's a very thoughtful owl."

************************

_September 15, Earth orbit_

"Whoop! Whoop! alert alert"

"Whoop! whoop! alert alert"

Harry heard the computer voice in the cockpit module of the new Javelin fighter. This was an experimental craft developed in secret by the Wayne Enterprises in partnership with the Justice league and the Thanagarian scientists.

Harry was chosen to test the craft since he was a fairly good pilot though he heard Wally once describe his flying as suicidal. An important factor was that he can survive in outer space if the experimental craft malfunctioned, and he can even secure the craft before it plummeted to the atmosphere.

"You pushed it too hard again" a female voice crackled through the static in his intercom.

"I know Kara, this craft's frame needs a bit more stiffness. Whoever designed this is stupid…"

"Why" Kara asked.

"They designed it more for an environment with air… the wings actually bend. That's fine if you're not a SPACE Fighter. The engines are great though. It's just the body couldn't keep up." Harry said.

"The technician here is muttering that you're pushing the craft too hard. Anyway, come back to Watchtower 1. The scientists are collecting the telemetry data of your run. We have to stop by and pick up Astraea and your mum in Gotham then you have a shoot for your second season and I'm hungry." Kara said, amusement evident in her voice.

"But why do we need three cameras now? Those Media executives want three angles, and I'm just cooking. And a studio? It does not seem right, I want a real kitchen. Let's use Uncle Clark's house, he has a great kitchen and please tell them to cancel that studio reservation, I won't go there. I already have a camera man with Cyborg, he's great and I'm sure he can handle three camera angles. Anyway, Auntie Lois wanted that exclusive and I really can't refuse her. She knows I'm at America right now." Harry said as he pushed the craft to its limits again.

"You're doing it again… slower… or the scientist will have nothing to analyze and improve on for your next flight." Kara said.

"Copy that" Harry said as he slowed the craft. Thrust nozzles at the front let out short burst of propulsion and the craft slowed down and Harry slowly guided it to the hangar.

"Whew" Harry removed the helm and jumped from the cockpit. He took a second to admire the latest fighter design. In truth it was a modified F14 – variant E Super Tomcat that had all its insides gutted, and state of the art engine thrust technology installed in its body. The scientist retained the variable wing geometry and added thrust nozzles in the wings so that it can be more maneuverable.

Where once it had wheels now two enormous robot legs jutted out from under its chassis whenever it was stationary. The new thrusters came from those legs, increasing flexibility of the new javelin fighter.

"Hey Harry, let's go." Kara said as she stood by his side. Harry nodded to the scientists and waved his hand and stepped through the portal he summoned with Kara by his side.

The two appeared in Harry's room, and both stepped out to look for Astraea and Diana. They found mother and daughter in the playpen, with Astraea squealing happily as her mother tickled her and played with her, occasionally kissing her cheek.

"Mum" Harry said as he crawled on his knees and joined the two Wayne women.

"Hi honey! How was the test run?" Diana asked as she struggled to contain her daughter's excitement at seeing her big brother.

"It was fine… I came here to ask if you still want to come with me for the shoot of the first episode of the new season?" Harry asked as he kissed his sister as Astraea crawled up to him. She was growing up fast!

"Of course I'll come and your sister too! I love your cooking Harry." Diana said and Kara nodded in agreement.

"Alright hang on I'm going to call Uncle Clark first to check if it's ok to make a portal there." Harry said as he touched his earpiece. Once he confirmed that the area was clear, he contacted and asked Cyborg to teleport to Clark's house.

The four appeared in Clark Kent's modest sized but quaint living room. Harry was surprised that Raven was waiting with Cyborg who was in a camouflage as his bionic parts were covered by synthetic skin.

"Hi Uncle Clark! Thanks for letting me use your kitchen. Hi Raven! What brings you here?" Harry said as he hugged her and slapped Cyborg in the shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind… I missed talking to you, and you're cooking of course! Starfire's sad that she lost at the draw of who can come with Cyborg." Raven said. Harry was the first person that she could totally relate with, and after their episode in the alternate realm their friendship grew." Raven said and smiled at Kara in greeting.

"That's fine. I'm glad you're here. Hey Cyborg! Should I call you Jason Stone later when Clark's girlfriend arrives? That's your undercover identity isn't it?" Harry asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Clark said as he turned red. He turned towards Astraea and Diana and greeted his goddaughter.

"That's fine. That's your baby sister huh? She's cute." Jason Stone/Cyborg said.

"That's our little bundle of joy, Astraea." Harry said proudly.

"She looks like her mom. Anyway what are you going to cook? I brought three cameras that you asked with their stands… maybe I should set up." Jason Stone said.

"Uhhh I don't know… I have to buy ingredients first across the store from Uncle Clark's. I remember when I was a kid that they had good beef and vegetables there. So you can set up now and by the time were back we can have enough time to shoot and then serve it. Bye!" Harry took off and dashed across the street, occasionally waving at neighbors who remembered him whenever he visited.

"Hi Mrs. Dawson!" Harry greeted the old grocery owner.

"Harry dear I haven't seen you in a long time! Clark comes along but I never saw you in over a year!" Mrs. Dawson said as she put on her glasses.

"I'm going to cook for Uncle Clark tonight… do you have any produce that you recommend?" Harry asked as he inspected the wares.

"Oh the asparagus just arrived… I've never seen such long ones in years! "Mrs. Dawson recommended.

"You're right they're nice." Harry grabbed four bundles and continued his shopping.

"You know… you look so much like this young boy chef in TV. My granddaughter has a massive crush on him… what's his name?... ohh I forgot.." Mrs. Dawson said.

"A new chef huh?" Harry said as he approached the counter.

"Oh yes. You done dear?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Harry said pleasantly. After purchasing his ingredients, he walked briskly across and headed to the kitchen.

He found Lois Lane had joined them and he deposited the grocery bags in the counter to greet his aunt. "Hi Auntie Lois! You look fabulous! Have you lost weight? Clark said that you were a vision of perfection, but you're a goddess" Harry said as he hugged his aunt.

"Stop your antics Harry… I missed my little reporter. Imagine my surprise when you suddenly turned into a cooking sensation! The Wayne heir suddenly becomes a celebrity!" Lois said and turned to Harry's mother. "And Astraea look at you! Sorry darling, I was not able to go to your birthday… my boss did not allow me."

"It's fine Lois. At least you're here." Diana said as she kissed Lois' cheek and was kissed in turn.

"So what's for lunch? Lois asked as she pulled out a small notebook and pen. Harry prepared his ingredients while Jason Stone checked the equipment.

Harry was about to speak when he noticed the cameras around him. "Okay, what do we need three cameras for? Jason we can do it with one right?"

Jason nodded while Kara whispered something in Lois ear causing her to laugh.

"Harry… Kara told me the three cameras are for three angles, an over view of you in the kitchen, a close up of what you're cooking and a hand held camera that's focused on your face, and that's where you stare at all the time." Lois said.

"My face? Isn't this show about food?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Yes... and it's also about the dashing young chef that captured so many girls'… and housewives' fancy." Lois said eloquently.

"Oh… right" Harry shrugged at the camera and began.

"Hello I'm Harry Wayne, and this is Chef Harry." He smiled and Kara, Raven, Jason and his mum smiled, he was a natural. Astraea watched her brother curiously, wondering why he was looking at an object when he spoke. She was here isn't she? Why was he not talking to her?

"For lunch, I'm going to make an appetizer… something most kids do not eat or particularly like. But this is a delicious vegetable and I'm going to cook it in an easy way. Some steam them but ir only removes the stiffness and the crunchiness that I love about it. And after that I'm going to make a dip, with garlic, butter some salt and some mayonnaise for the asparagus." Harry said.

"When did you learn to slice so fast?" Lois asked as the camera swerved at her.

"Through practice… and make sure your hand is in the correct position… the cats paws... see? The blade will slide right of your nails if you miss the slice, serves like a guard." Harry raised his hands, his fingers were touching each other while they were slightly extended and curved.

Harry cooked, sliced and diced and mixed, and even grilled. His grilled asparagus dipped in garlic butter dip was lovely and Lois and Clark were particularly fond of it. The scallop soup he prepared was magnificent, and what was unique about is was he used a hollowed bread to form as the bowl of the thick scallop soup. Diana and Kara loved the way to eat it, and when they finished half the soup they would tear into the bred and dip it in the remaining scallop soup.

The dessert was a cheesecake Harry made mixed with an unusual ingredient… chocolate. The tastes went well together and Astraea particularly loved it. While Harry stirred the scallop soup during the shoot, he was holding his baby sister in his right arm.

Astraea demanded that her brother pay attention to her and she finally got impatient and cried. It was a very cute moment as Astraea peered at the thick white soup while she hugged her brother's neck, occasionally kissing his cheek to make him pay attention to her. Harry would rub noses with Astraea's cute little nose and continued to cook, occasionally explaining about what he was doing to his mother, Kara or Lois.

Kara said she felt like she fell in love with him all over again during that heart-warming scene. She confessed that she was worried about the show's many young fans and their predatory obsession with the young star.

*********************

_October 1, Hogwarts castle. 8am_

The assembled delegation stood at the great hall looking sharp, as the various students stared at the enviously. Minerva McGonagall looked at them with pride, even the Slytherins within the ranks. They were the crème de la crème of the crop, the A list, the best and brightest Hogwarts has to offer… she saw Longbottom sneeze… and one lucky son of a bitch.

Albus Dumbledore wore shocking purple robes, very much like the muggles' view of the great Merlin. The big question that plagued everyone's minds was how the contingent was going to travel to Beauxbatons. This was a prestigious event, and appearance was everything as the international magical community watched the rare spectacle.

It was so long since a full Hogwarts contingent traveled in an official manner, that no one knew how. Some speculated that they will use the Hogwarts express, the others said that they will use the Thestral herd. A few less intelligent guesses said that they will take a portkey or just simply apparated.

"Follow me." Albus said and he walked towards the second floor. He was excited, this secret was something passed from headmaster to headmaster and he had never tried it. The delegation and Minerva followed him while the rest of the population went outside to bid farewell to their delegations though they were confused since the students going to France went inside.

Albus led then to a blank wall and cast a few charms and mumbled a few words. The wall shifted, like the one in the entrance to Diagon Alley. The wall revealed a spiraling staircase and the contingent and the Headmaster headed up. Once they reached the very top, they noticed the interior has a large circular room with stone benches and ten doors surrounding it.

Albus walked to a strange podium that was facing a blank wall in the middle of the room and bid everyone to sit down as his eyes twinkled in excitement. "Sit down please."

As the contingent sat, on stone benches the Headmaster began to speak. "This will be how we will go to Beauxbatons. You all remember our school Motto: _Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus_ or Never tickle a sleeping Dragon. The castle is truly magical… even as we leave Hogwarts we will take a part of her with us."

He turned his back and faced the podium and cast a complicated charm. There was a rumble as the stone walls suddenly shifted, collapsing into itself, some combining to form a new structure. The circular room and its adjacent rooms relatively remained the same, but the front part of the circular room radically changed. The tower they were in shook, and the contingent, and Harry looked on with fascination.

Outside, the students and teachers gasped aloud as one of the towers that were never used, it had no entrance and many thought it was just part of the design suddenly shifted, its stone façade warping and shifting. Massive stone wings unwrapped themselves and a large head sprang forth and let a thunderous roar. Four large limbs disengaged from what remained from the tower and a shocked community gazed at a very, very, very large stone dragon.

The dragon's eyes flared red with fire and it took off and the crowd actually felt the gust of wind the massive stone wings produced. This was a transfiguration masterpiece, an awesome sight to behold. The stone dragon achieved flight with the aid of the enchantments ingrained within the stones themselves and it circled the Castle. Its mouth opened and it let out a burst of fire in salute, and with a flap of wings in thundered past the grounds, until it disappeared into the morning sky.

Students looked at each other… their eyes filled with disbelief. Then they all cheered, screaming their throats hoarse at the unbelievable sight. Gryffindors and Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gave each other high fives, backs slaps and hugs as rivalries and prejudices crumbled for the moment as School spirit reigned. Severus Snape grinned at the awesome sight and herded the students inside for breakfast. The sleeping Dragon had awakened after it was tickled and it was off to defend its honor and prestige.

He wished he was there to see the faces of the other schools. Those Frenchies are going to choke on their snails when they see this one.

*******************

"Marvelous… simply outstanding work." Dumbledore said as he grabbed hold of the controls as he sat on the chair in front of the podium.

"Albus… how did this happen? The sheer scale of this transfiguration and the enchantments… It's mind boggling!" Minerva exclaimed.

"It's a secret passed on from one headmaster to the next…. The previous headmasters in the paintings that competed in the previous tournaments helped me learn of the controls. I suspect it's not a single spell, but a succession of spells… there must be thousands here in a cascading effect, I'm not sure. And you may have noticed we have wards that move… move! That is simply unheard off, something I'm afraid we may never replicate or even hope to understand." Albus said as he looked forward through a large window, they were somewhere in the neck of the massive Stone Dragon.

"Now… who wants to steer? It is very easy, and there is an enchanted compass that points towards our destination." Albus grinned. Immediately dozens of hands were raised, eager to fly the stone dragon.

As a seventh year from Ravenclaw was picked and was quickly taught, Albus stood up and looked at the happy and proud faces of the students. "Each year level has a room, pick one. You will notice that all amenities will be inside. This room…" He pointed at the door with a red color. "… is our kitchen where we can eat. A contingent of house elves is with us and the supplies necessary for our seven month stay. However, there is no separation of males and females, and only a curtain on your beds will give you privacy. You are the best students in Hogwarts, and we trust you to BEHAVE and ACT accordingly."

As the students explored their new mobile home, the eight fourth years found a problem as there were only seven beds in their room. Albus decided to split the group into two, and Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Susan Bones immediately staked their claim in a room. Padma complained though, but she grudgingly agreed that those three were inseparable and she and Neville roomed with Blaise and Tracy from Slytherin.

Everyone was united in school spirit, as they needed to show a united front as the eyes of the international magical community would soon be upon them. As the 12 hour journey progressed, the students mingled, even Harry, Daphne and Hermione. Sometimes they would all burst in unison to sing their funny Hogwarts song, or look out their windows to look at the fantastic view of the sea and mainland Europe.

Games were played and incredibly, the studious Ravenclaws actually stopped reading their books to join the fun, and the Slytherins playfully made jokes with the Gryffindors. Albus hoped they would carry this and set an example once they returned. They were sure though, that no matter who their champion is, Hogwarts would come out on top.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, Suggestions and Comments Are greatly appreciated. It's actually an author's fuel, as I have observed and experienced since I started writing this last march 24.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics.

* * *

Chapter 22: **Beauxbatons**

The late morning sun blazed through the beautiful palace of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The palace was built in the golden age of France, when she was once a great naval power and controlled much of Europe. Beauxbatons, unlike Hogwarts had wide open spaces, built in the Renaissance with golden trims in every room and Art Deco styles in every façade of the palace structure.

Beauxbatons meant beautiful wands, and indeed it was a marvelous place for magic. Her famous gardens surrounded her, a jewel and a monument to the Renaissance, and classical France. The Renaissance era was not just for muggles but for the magical world as well, much of today's potions, arts and spells were developed at this very institution. Wizards and witches may consider Hogwarts and Britain to be the roots of the modern magical world, but culture and refinement was born in France.

Most purebloods trace their ancestry to the country, and the more prominent noble houses such as the Malfoys, Lestranges and Blacks were born in the country.

Madame Olympe and her students awaited at the gardens as the massive ship of Durmstrang slowly sailed to the schools own harbor. The ship the Durmstrang used was old, an oversized fifteenth century Spanish galleon. The wooden ship was painted black, and its enormous red sail showed the Durmstrang logo, a red vulture in a field of red. Together the ship projected a dark, ominous quality about it, and if the Contingent aimed to intimidate its opponents, it had done its purpose.

"Madame Olympe!" Igor Karkaroff, the high master of Durmstrang institute and his students walked towards their host to pay their respects. The tall man with a goatee beard kissed the tall Headmistress's hands in greeting.

"Igor… good to see you and your students. Welcome to Beauxbatons!" Olympe welcomed the first school to arrive. "I hope you had a pleasant journey?"

"Yes very pleasant. My students particularly enjoyed the calm seas of the Mediterranean. These are my students, and this… is Victor Krum." Igor said proudly. Flashes from wizard cameras ignited as the press eagerly recorded every minute of the prestigious event.

A broad shouldered young man stepped forward and nodded stiffly, and Olympe smiled at the famous quidditch star. Some of the female Beauxbatons students gasped when they spotted a sports celebrity in their midst and Igor grinned smugly and posed for the hundreds of photographers in the grounds.

"Why are your male students carrying wooden sticks? Olympe asked curiously.

"Just something for later… Anyway, the weather here is very hot and humid, a pleasant change perhaps. Now where is Hogwarts? Albus is late?" Igor asked as he removed his cloak. He was wearing a light one, having stowed their thick fur clothes when they entered the Mediterranean Sea when they experienced the warm winds.

"They should be here at any moment. Do you care for some refreshments perhaps? Or do you wish to wait for Hogwarts' arrival?" Olympe asked as she indicated several wood Nymphs carrying trays filled with cold glasses of water.

"I would be grateful for the refreshments. Yes we will wait for them. I admit I do not remember what Hogwarts used in the past to travel in an official manner." Igor said as he took a glass of water as he eyed the almost nude bodies of the nymphs, they were only covered by leaves and vines.

"I confess I do not have an idea… perhaps their Hogwarts Express? Though there are no tracks anywhere near Marseille." Olympe replied and then a speck in the sky caught her eye. "But it appears they are here, and we shall now see."

Igor looked to where Olympe was staring at and he frowned as he struggled to see what appeared to be a faint speck in the sky. "They fly… it looks like a single flying object of some sort."

The other students of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang also noticed the speck in the sky, and the various dignitaries and Ministry officials all pointed at the object. The wizarding press trained their cameras and reporters eagerly wrote in their notes as Hogwarts had come.

"It is different from my flying carriage that is for certain. I wonder what it is." Olympe mused.

Several veela students of Beauxbatons gasped as their superior sight saw a shocking image, this was not Hogwarts, but an enormous Dragon heading for them!

************************

"We will arrive shortly, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Remember, you are all representing Hogwarts to the world; make your school and alma mater proud." Albus said as he gave his last minute instructions to the eager contingent.

Minerva McGonagall was at the controls, and she spotted the black ship of Durmstrang docked in the harbor. She remembered the subtle and not so subtle insults Karkaroff sproted off continously during the meetings and she smirked as she thought of an appropriate revenge.

"Hang on students, headmaster. We will give Igor a little scare." McGonagall said, a mischievous look on her face. Dumbledore smiled a little, it was fun to show off once in a while and he nodded.

Minerva's tongue poked out of her tight lips as she pushed the controls forward and the huge stone dragon suddenly plummeted to the ground. Several students screamed at the sudden change in velocity while Hermione yawned. This was nothing compared to Harry's suicidal flying, and she resumed filing her nails in her seat as she resumed talking to Daphne while Harry slept between them.

"EEEP!" Neville Longbottom hugged Parvati Patil as the girl continued to push him away while at the same time screaming in excitement.

*********************

"Madame! That's a dragon! Run!" one of the Veela students tugged on the headmistress in concern.

"Dragon? You must be imagining child. Dragons do not travel these areas… the prey they hunt are... MY BIG FRENCH NIPPLES!" Olympe shrieked as the dark speck suddenly sped up and now she could clearly see a pair of enormous wings between a massive body. It's a dragon!

Shrieks and screams were heard all around the grounds as several students and reporters pointed at the sky. A large gray dragon, bigger than anyone had ever seen swooped down to the sea and pulled up, and it sent plumes of water hundreds of feet to the air. The dragon pulled up further and headed parallel to the sea and directly towards the Durmstrang ship.

The staff at the Durmstrang ship sitting on the crow's nest screamed as he spotted a dragon about to ram their ship. He jumped towards the sea as the massive dragon flew past with inches to spare from the ship's main mast and the dragon's belly.

The dragon continued on and as it was about to hit the crowd, its massive wings expanded and it slowed down, almost to a halt. Still in the air, the Dragon roared and a great plume of fire erupted from its massive mouth into the sky. It landed to the ground, its long slender neck proud and tall while its giant limbs folded. Hogwarts had arrived.

The crowd stopped panicking and several stood up from the ground as they looked around. Madame Olympe remained standing; her mouth was wide open in shock. She looked towards her colleague, Igor Karkaroff, but she was surprised to see the High Master of Durmstrang up in Viktor Krum's arms, hugging the boy's neck as his knees was supported by the Quidditch star's hands, carried like a newlywed bride.

"Igor… that's Hogwarts!!!" Olympe exclaimed.

Karkaroff looked up from Krum's neck and his eyes widened in surprise. "Impossible!"

The Quidditch star frowned and let go of his High master, and the man landed not too gently on the grass. Igor Karkaroff hastilly stood up to get a better look at the dragon.

A massive Stone Dragon, large enough to fill Beauxbatons' spacious grand hall, stood before them, its massive head looking regal above a slender neck. Its posture was high, and proud, and exuded majesty as the awe struck crowd looked upon it. On its chest was a large crest of Hogwarts, and beneath it was a large stone door ten feet high. The dragon's front limbs sat beneath the stone door, as the dragon's stone talons served as steps for its occupants to comfortably walk down from their high perch. Its long tail circled its large body until it rested before the door and served as the last step.

"Morganna!" Olympe exclaimed. The crowd was still in shock, unable to comprehend that what they were seeing before their very eyes was real.

The large stone doors slowly opened and there stood Albus Dumbledore, majestic in his purple robes. He smiled and walked down the steps followed by the Hogwarts students, their uniforms crisp and sharp. As they walked towards the crowd, they proved an imposing sight as the large stone dragon was in the background.

Someone from the crowd started to clap, and it was picked up by everyone as they recovered from their shock and disbelief. Even Karkaroff clapped as his mouth was wide open at the display of superior magical prowess. They were thoroughly outclassed. Soon loud cheers and claps welcomed the contingent, and flashes from the cameras did not stop as reporters furiously wrote in their parchments.

"Albus… Albus…. That was amazing! I never realized… amazing!" Olympe said, she did not realize her hand was being kissed in greeting by the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Thank you for the… very warm welcome. Yes this is how Hogwarts sends her representatives. You know our motto yes? Our sleeping dragon has awakened. It is good to meet you Olympe." Albus said.

"Of course, I'm sorry I forgot my manners… Welcome to Beauxbatons! We hope Hogwarts enjoyed their stay in our school" Olympe replied.

"Igor! Good to see you!" Albus slapped his colleague in the back.

"Thank you Albus…" Igor struggled to recompose himself. "That… was impressive… how…?" He wanted one for his school.

"We must keep our secrets now do we?" Albus smirked as he winked at the man.

"These are my students, the best and brightest Hogwarts has to offer. And this is my Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Transfiguration Mistress." Albus said.

Minerva smirked evilly as she greeted Igor, paybacks were sweet. As pleasantries were exchanged, Olympe invited everyone for lunch.

"Beauxbatons has prepared a feast to welcome her friends, Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Please, join us; I will introduce your contingents to my students and the dignitaries." Olympe said and gave a glance to her students.

The Beauxbaton students got the hint and they shuffled inside, while the two contingents headed to a smaller room to await their introduction.

*******************

_Grand Hall, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic._

"Welcome students, as you have noticed, our guests from Hogwarts and Durmstrang havefinally arrived to compete for the Triwizard Tournament. First, let us welcome the proud sons and daughters of Durmstrang! ...and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!" Olympe said in French and she waved her hand and the large elegant door opened.

All the Beauxbaton students turned their heads and clapped their hands as they looked at the Durmstrang students. Thirty tall boys, carrying long staffs filed in two columns and entered the hall.

Fleur chatted excitedly with her friends, discussing the methods of transportation of the visiting schools in their long table. Unlike what Harry told her about Hogwarts, their tables were divided by year levels and seven smaller long tables lined the grand hall. Part of the seventh year tables were reserved for the Hogwarts contingent, and she wondered if Harry, Hermione and Daphne were here, she did not see them in the chaos at the grounds. She saw the doors opened and observed the Durmstrang contingent curiously.

"Huhhh! Huhhh… huhh!"

"Huhhh! Huhhh… huhh!"

The Durmstrang boys chanted as they slammed their wooden sticks to the ground in rhythm with their grunts. The Beauxbatons care taker winced as her marble floors cracked at the brutal onslaught. Some of the boys hit their staff hard on their toes and their faces pained, in sharp contrast to the scowls the other boys wore and Fleur tried hard not to laugh.

Then in almost perfect unison they all ran towards the staff table but one of the limping boys fell on his face, and caused a collision with his classmates as they all tumbled down one after another.

It was a testament to the upbringing and manners of the Beauxbatons' students as not one laughed aloud, they only hid their smiles and laughs in coughs or on their napkins.

It was not the intimidating spectacle that Igor hoped for, but fortunately for the boys he did not see their blunder. The boys with their staffs limped to the head of the table as the girls of their contingent followed, and they wore more dignity than their male counterparts. Igor and Viktor then swept into the hall at a furious walking pace, with Igor's man servant trailing behind him. He was dripping wet as he had jumped into the sea earlier from the ship to escape the dragon.

The designated student that was about to breathe fire unfortunately choked and he coughed up the flammable liquid into the torch he was holding, and the fire that was supposed to be in the shape of a bird of prey came out like a turkey.

As the Durmstrang students sat in the space reserved for them in the sixth year table, Madame Olympe spoke again. "And now, let us welcome the esteemed students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore!"

The doors to the grand hall opened again but the students of Hogwarts were not there. Suddenly a large flash of fire in the shape of a phoenix swooped into the room and circled the Grand Hall. The fiery phoenix let out a trill before it headed to the front of the grand hall and it exploded in a majestic display of fire. As the fire cleared it revealed the Hogwarts contingent, with Albus Dumbledore in the middle with his phoenix Fawkes perched in his shoulder. The students were arrayed in straight lines, confidence exuding from every face. Igor sighed, he was beaten again.

The Beauxbatons students and Durmstrang contingent cheered at the display as the students from Hogwarts headed to the empty seats on the seventh year table while their Headmaster and Deputy headed to the reserved places in the head of the table.

Fleur looked at the students and her face lit up as she saw Harry walking beside Hermione and Daphne.

"Harry!" Fleur shouted and the Wayne heir looked at her and waved. Fleur patted the empty seats beside her and the three immediately sat among the Beauxbatons seventh years while the rest of the Hogwarts students appeared surprised.

"Fleur!" Harry greeted his friend as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione and Daphne did the same. Harry took his seat beside Fleur, and Hermione and Daphne sat opposite them while the rest of the Hogwarts contingent looked on curiously, wondering how the fourth years knew someone from Beauxbatons.

"It's good to see you! When the age limit was announced, I suspected that I will see you here, and I was right!" Fleur said excitedly. "Impressive entrance by the way, and an even impressive method of transportation! That dragon blew me away!"

"Thanks, the dragon's actually part of the castle, it's a tower I think." Harry said while some of Fleur's friends shifted and leaned in to listen to their conversation.

"A transfiguration that big? That's impressive! I would like to study that... Hermione, Daphne, how are you?" Fleur asked.

"Fine… the trip was fun, and I'm impressed at the beauty of Beauxbatons! It's so majestic!" Hermione said.

"Yeah… and the gardens were awesome… wow your robes look nice." Daphne eyed the blue silk robes Fleur and her schoolmates wore.

"It's very appropriate for this weather I think, it could get hot at times and the silk fabric let our bodies breathe. I guess you're going to be the Triwizard champion then Harry, I'm sure of it." Fleur remarked.

"I really don't want to enter, but it's mandatory for every member of the contingent to submit their names. If I do get picked, I'll just do my best." Harry shrugged.

"That was what I'm afraid of, if I'm going to compete against you, it will be very challenging." Fleur said.

"C'mon, this is a tournament of magic… not something else. You know more than me and you're a very gifted witch." Harry said.

"Thanks for the compliment Harry." Fleur smiled. A few of her friends entered the conversation and suddenly spoke to Fleur in French.

"Fleur you greedy slut! Introduce us to that boy!" a brown haired girl said.

"Yeah! He's hot, maybe he's free? How did you meet him?" A black haired girl with olive skin asked.

"He is Harry Wayne. I told you about him remember, Isabel? And Jocelyn I showed you about his cooking show last summer." Fleur asked as she grinned at Harry, who looked uncomfortable.

Hermione and Daphne, who both understood French grinned and smirked at Harry while they listened to the conversation.

"The Harry Wayne! Wow! Have you slept with him? He does look gorgeous, I wonder if I can see what's under those robes" The brown haired girl asked as she subtly eyed Harry.

"Isabel! That's very rude!" Fleur exclaimed.

"So? He doesn't understand what we are saying, and I'm paying him a compliment! Share him with us?" Isabel pleaded.

"Yeah, most of the boys here already asked you out and you turned them all down! Save this man meat for us!" Jocelyn said.

"Girls… I forgot to tell you something." Fleur said as she grinned evilly.

"What? Don't tell me he has a girlfriend!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"He has! and... Harry Wayne is fluent in French, and so does his friends… and right now he can understand every word of our conversation." Fleur smirked as she drank a cup of juice.

"Oh hell! You bitch you should have told us!" Isabel exclaimed as she blushed beet red as she looked at the boy they were talking about. The "Man Meat" was looking down on his empty plate as a faint blush covered his cheeks. He looked like he wanted to sit at another place in embarrassment.

"How could you Fleur? You embarrassed us in front of Mr. Gorgeous!" Jocelyn said then stopped as she realized what she said. "Fuck"

It was too much as Fleur, Hermione and Daphne burst out in laughter, and patted the suddenly shy Wayne heir on the arm or shoulder in a show of commiseration.

"Is this how girls talk privately? If it is I don't to hear any more." Harry said in fluent French.

"Oh yes Harry. You should hear how Kara talks about you. It's enough to make you melt in your seat. That girl has a dirty mind." Hermione said and laughed harder as Harry groaned and looked around for help. Where was Luna when you need her?

*****************************

"The Goblet of fire… those who seek to be champions and represent their school will place their names inside it. Starting tonight until the thirty first of October, anyone within the age limit can submit their names to the Goblet. On the feast, the Goblet will choose three champions, and the winner will have this." Olympe waved her hand and a cloth was removed and it revealed a glowing elegant cup, standing serenely upon a podium.

"The Triwizard Cup, Honor, Prestige and Glory will come to the school whose champion wins this cup, and the champion's name will be engraved in the cup and stand beside the other great wizards to be remembered for the rest of time." Olympe said to a mesmerized audience.

"The champions however, will have to face three dangerous tasks. Each task when successfully completed will show a champion the a clue about the next task. However these tasks are dangerous and not to be taken lightly, do not enter your name if you are not committed." Olympe warned the students.

"To impose the age limit, Albus Dumbledore and Myself will cast our respective age lines around the cup, to prevent those not yet fourteen to place their names inside the Goblet. Eternal Glory… take it, it's yours!" Olympe pointed dramatically at the Triwizard Cup. The audience cheered, whistled and clapped at the rousing speech from the Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

Harry coughed and it sounded like"Troy" and Fleur looked at him curiously.

"Now we would like to thank Bartemius Crouch Senior, who had transported the Goblet of Fire from London." Olympe said and the audience clapped as Bartemius Crouch stood up and bowed to the crowd.

"Now, thank you for attending the feast, please, you can visit our many gardens and spend your evenings under the cool breeze from the sea. Have a pleasant evening." Olympe said as she finished her announcements.

The students from Beauxbatons stood up as one and started to move to their respective dorms. McGonagall approached the Hogwarts contingent and smiled at them. "Curfew is at ten pm, you can wander around the grounds, but follow the rules of this institution. Madame Olympe agreed that you can attend the classes here, provided you can understand and speak French. Who among here can do so?"

Seven hands were raised among the 29 students and Minerva was surprised that three were from the youngest of the contingent, while one was from a sixth year Ravenclaw and three from the seventh years.

"Good, those who can speak French are encouraged to help their school mates translate and make friends and acquaintances with the other students. Don't forget to continue your independent studies. Good night." McGonagall said and headed towards Olympe, the Headmistress had invited the other teachers for wine in her office.

The Hogwarts contingent split into their own groups and Harry, Hermione and Daphne spotted Fleur with her friends beckoning for them to come closer.

"Harry, girls, come, my friends and I will give you a tour of the magnificent gardens of Beauxbatons. Some of my other friends are curious to meet the students from Hogwarts." Fleur said.

"They just wanted to meet you Harry. They saw that you were very close with Fleur." Isabel said in French.

"Thanks Fleur, I would love a tour. And maybe to your Library?" Harry asked and Hermione and Daphne nodded eagerly at this.

"Fine… the library too." Fleur smiled and muttered 'bookworms'.

"But first, the gardens, then to the seventh year common room." Fleur said. She locked elbows with Harry and headed outside to the cool evening air.

* * *

"I have to admit, the culture here in France has some advantages." Harry said as he sipped wine. Wine was regularly served with dinner in Beauxbatons to accompany their dinners. Fourth year students and above were actually allowed to drink wine, provided they drink responsibly. Fleur snuck out a bottle and they were currently sitting on a blanket in the gardens while the wind cooled their faces and the spectacular star filled sky provided the ambiance.

"It does… so did you like the tour?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that the original painting of Mona Lisa is here, and she's a chatter box!" Hermione said. She was shocked to learn that one of history's greatest artist, Leonardo Da Vinci was a squib.

Fleur laughed. "Yes, usually the muggleborns are excited to talk to her at first. But I have to warn you, she's the biggest gossip around."

"Yeah, she likes to watch the love life of every couple here, and she would start to make up rumors about them, half of which aren't true." Isabel said.

"And the other half?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly true… she likes to spy on the students, jump from one painting to another. I remember when she exposed the scandal with our Astronomy teacher and Geoff, remember him? It was a tragic loss when they both got expelled. Madame Bonnet was a good and fun teacher." Jocelyn said.

"How come there are so few boys in Beauxbatons? I only saw ten or eleven per year in a table of forty?" Daphne asked.

"Most pureblood families are based here, or their ancestral houses are here. The noble families train their male heirs to be future lords at a young age, so many opt to have an education at home with private tutors, and at the same time they learn the business of being a lord. Most of the boys here are muggleborns." Fleur said.

Harry finished his wine and placed it at a tray and lied down and looked at the stars. Fleur grinned and stretched her bare legs and placed them over his chest. The others copied her and soon Harry was buried under a sea of legs.

"Isn't that a bit prejudiced?" Hermione asked as she slapped away Harry's hand who was tickling her leg.

"No… prejudice is frowned upon here in France… the true nobles view the status of a pureblood as someone that can do magic. If you can do magic, you're a pureblood. The wizards that migrated to Britain corrupted that idea. It's just tradition Hermione, not a prejudice or any bias against muggleborns." Fleur explained as she slapped away Harry's fingers that tickled her feet.

"God, someone's foot smells." Harry suddenly said. He sniffed again. "Definitely athlete's foot"

The girls looked at one another for a moment and shrieked and started to tickle the Wayne heir into submission. How dare he say that they have smelly feet!

"How did he do that? He's doing that again." Alicia said as she sat on a stone bench. She was looking at Harry and his friends having a late night picnic on the garden.

"He's just like that. You saw how he treats ladies, he respects them, treats them right." Angelina said from beside her. "Hey let's join them, looks like fun… let's stop hoping that Krum would pass by here, we are wasting time."

"Fine… I'd love to have his autograph though. It's a bit boring without Fred and George around." Alicia said as they walked towards the Harry and his group.

"Hi! May we join you?" Angelina asked.

"Sure sit down, grab a spot." Hermione said genially. She spoke in English and said "These are sixth years Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor house, Alicia, Angelina these are Fleur, Isabel and Jocelyn."

Angelina and Alicia smiled and greeted the girls in turn and as they started to remove their shoes and socks. It felt wonderful as their bare feet hit the dewy grass of the gardens.

Harry sat up after he was used as a foot stool and stretched. "Hi Angelina, Alicia, how are you doing? And where are the others? It's only 8pm, two more hours till curfew."

Alicia was a bit taken a back with this Harry, he was so casual and relaxed. "Uh hey, I'm fine. The others are around the beach, and the younger ones are inside the Dragon." Alicia smiled, they had all agreed to call it the Dragon when they flew towards Beauxbatons earlier.

"Oh right." Harry stood up and stretched. "You're quidditch chasers for Gryffindor right? Who is going to replace you while you're gone? I admit I rarely follow the sport, even when our house team plays."

"We are… third year Ginny Weasley, and second year Demelza Robins are our backups. They're good; we even have a chance to win the cup." Alicia said.

"Why don't you like quidditch?" Angelina asked curiously.

"It doesn't make sense… I mean fine it is a good sport overall, with great action and strategy, but when we play it based on house teams, it sort of divides us, and create tension between houses." Harry said. "It only increases the rivalries between houses; I would have preferred mixed teams from different houses. Isn't the house cup enough for healthy inter house competition? We have to include sports as well?"

Harry's argument was a good one, and Angelina and Alicia didn't know how to answer back.

"Uhmm well… damn you're right Harry. But what can we do, it's a centuries old tradition." Angelina said.

"The Quidditch cup helps in House Unity." Alicia defended the sport she loved.

"What is more important though? The petty rivalries that caused the quality of teaching to be compromised because of biased professors? If Professor Snape was not biased against Gryffindors, would you say that you can attain a higher grade?" Harry asked.

Hermione, Daphne and Fleur exchanged knowing look. It seemed Harry was eagerly looking for an intellectual debate tonight. He usually brought up topics for debates during free times, but they were with older persons or with Hermione or Daphne, who can counter or refute his queries with statements of their own.

"I'd get an EE or an O for sure but since I'm a Gryff, I only get an Acceptable. But what about professor McGonagall? She's fair to everyone, she doesn't give special treatment!" Angelina said.

"No one is perfectly unbiased in this world. When we arrive at Hogwarts, we always and bring our own prejudices, stereotypes and biases. You may think that she's unbiased, but compare how high she gives points to a correct answer from a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." Harry said as he sat down again. Fleur attempted to use his lap as a footstool but he tickled her leg before she could place it comfortably.

"She's just compensating for Snape's unfair treatment of our house." Alicia said.

"That may be true… but that's still a bias. See everyone has their own biases. Like me for instance, I only like talking to smart, intellectual and beautiful girls." Harry grinned.

The girls around him raised an eyebrow at his statement. It was a very smooth compliment, subtle, and enough to make a girl's heart flutter.

"Damn I told Angelina, we will get headaches from talking to a Raven." Alicia said.

"That's another form of bias: stereotyping." Harry added and smiled. "Good debate Alicia, Angelina. Fleur can you show us the beach?"

"Sure! Sometimes we even go there at night to relax and have fun." Fleur said as she stood up. The party headed towards the beach carrying their shoes in their hands to prevent the sand from getting in their footwear.

Harry removed his robes and hiked up his jeans and waded on the ankle deep water. "This is great!" Harry exclaimed as he felt the cool sea water rush up his feet. The girls except for Alicia and Angelina followed his actions and soon the six of them were all looking peacefully over the sea as the moon rose above them, accompanied by innumerable brilliant stars. Alicia sat by a log as Angelina looked for nice shells for her to collect under the bright moon.

"Wow can you believe were here Hermione? We're in Beauxbatons for the Triwizard tournament! It's just setting in!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I know… it suddenly hit me that we're not going to be in Hogwarts for the next seven months. A new culture, new food, a new environment… but I'm glad we have Fleur and some new friends too!" Hermione said, as Fleur, Jocelyn and Isabel smiled.

"We are honored to have you as friends as well, I see why Fleur spoke so highly of you Hermione, Daphne and of course Harry." Isabel said.

"Thank you Isabel." Hermione said.

"And do not worry, we will make you feel welcome here, just as you made me feel at home during the summers we spent together." Fleur said.

"Oh that's sweet…" Daphne moved through the water and hugged Fleur. The others followed and soon all five girls were locked in a big group hug.

"What's that?" Daphne asked as she pointed at a long black shadow moving towards them.

"Where? I cannot see anything." Isabel said as she peered at the endless sea.

"It looks like a moving shadow or a whale perhaps?" Hermione suggested.

"No… it looks familiar but it's dark with just the moon so I cannot really see… wait it's moving fast." Fleur said.

"What do you think of it Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at her friend, but her best friend was not among them.

The large bulge in the water headed closer to them when the clouds suddenly passed over the moon, further limiting their vision. As the clouds passed the moon's light shined again, and all five girls could clearly see it was a large swell, and as the swell reached the beach, it formed into an enormous wave. It was too late as the eight foot high wave crashed towards the girls that were conveniently lined on the knee deep water like they were in a firing squad.

"Oh no" Hermione moaned. Isabel and Daphne tried to turn around but the wave reached them.

The strong wave receded and left five soaked girls, sputtering saltwater from their mouths and seaweed on their hairs. They turned around and saw a smirking Harry Wayne tucking his wand back to its sheath on his wrist. "I just made sure your feet won't smell anymore." Harry said. "You girls look like you needed a bath"

Alicia and Angelina were laughing in the sand as they saw the soaked girls glare at Harry.

"Harry! Do you realize how long it took to arrange my hair!?" Fleur shrieked in French as she took a step forward.

"You are cute and gorgeous, but that does excuse you for the punishment you will receive." Isabel said in French as she drew her wand from her waist.

"Any last words Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… you shouldn't have used me as a foot stool and with smelly feet and I'm… another wave!" Harry's eyes widened and he gasped, pointing to the shore. The five girls immediately turned around to avoid the wave. There was no wave, just a lone crab on the calm shore that waved at them with its pincers and the five girls turned back to Harry, but the boy was a good hundred feet head start and running in full sprint away from them.

"Get him!" Fleur screamed and her army of four ran after the doomed boy.

"So that's what it's like to be with Harry and his friends… It's fun!" Alicia said as she watched the poor boy run for his life.

"I know… it is very different from the pranks the twins do." Angelina smiled as Harry ducked a spell from one of the girls. Wow, that boy could run. It was obvious that they were all having fun; as she saw Harry laughing his ass off as he evaded his pursuers.

*******************************

"Who are those students?" Minerva asked from the balcony as she spotted a group of girls running after a boy.

Albus, who had been watching the whole event answered. "That's Harry Wayne. He summoned a wave discreetly and for a moment used a cloud to hide the approaching swell from his friends. By the time the girls could see the wave it was too late. Impressive magic, I did not know Filius taught his students weather magic and illusion spells. I suspect the two girls in the party are his friends, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass."

"I don't recognize the other three."Minerva said.

"That's Fleur Delacour and her friends Isabel Morel and Jocelyn Gravois, all seventh years." Madame Olympe answered from her seat beside Minerva.

"Mr. Wayne seems to be quite the sociable young man, he is already friends with the three students." Albus observed.

"I do not think so… these three girls… they have a reputation to be quite cold top their peers. They would have not made friends in one night with them. I remember Monsieur Gerard Delacour mention a long time ago that he is in a business partnership with a Mister Bruce Wayne from America. Perhaps this is the Wayne Heir, and that Fleur and Harry Wayne already know each other years ago." Olympe suggested.

"That is possible and the most likely answer. You seem to know Fleur, is she what you expect to be the champion for Beauxbatons?" Albus asked.

"We all have our favorites yes? She is and I suspect she will be chosen. She is excellent, a prodigy in charms and excellent in her other subjects. I have watched her grow and struggle with her veela powers, but she has come to her own the past few years and now she is a very capable and powerful witch." Olympe said proudly. "What of Hogwarts? Who is your champion?"

Albus shifted in his seat and said. "While many seventh years are capable, several bright and promising students are in the delegation. I cannot say for sure." Albus coughed "Longbottom!"

"But surely someone has captured your attention, someone that showed incredible power and skill. You know these criteria are what the Goblet prefers." Olympe looked back to Albus and Minerva.

"I have my favorite I admit, Harry Wayne, the boy we were talking about earlier." Minerva said.

"Really? A fourth year? He may look tall enough for a sixth year and he is obviously in shape, but how about his magical knowledge?" Olympe asked.

"He is a prodigy, just as your favorite is in Charms, Mr. Wayne is in Transfiguration. And he is excellent in his major subjects and particularly excels in ancient runes and Arithmacy." Minerva bragged as she sipped her wine.

"He must be good then, to get a high praise from a Transfiguration Mistress such as yourself. But I think Fleur has the advantage, she is not just an academic, and she is a fighter, passionate and powerful." Olympe said as she too drank her wine.

"Are you saying that Harry does not have a chance in the tournament? Or that he lacks power? He is one of those rare students that come every hundred years. He is a genius in the field, and most of the teachers in Hogwarts are already considering him as the head boy when he becomes seventeen. At his age he can pass his newts, unlike your champion." Minerva stared at the Headmistress.

"Oh yeah? Fleur has Occlumency shields by the age of fifteen! Can Harry Wayne accomplish that?"

"Of course! Harry Wayne can transfigure a quill into a dog!"

"Fleur Delacour can levitate a ten ton stone slab!"

"Harry can transfigure a chair into a dragon!... a Hungarian horntail!"

"Fleur can cast a hundred patroni, all of them large butterflies!"

"Harry can turn a twenty trolls into rats in one spell!"

"That's nothing! Fleur can vanish an army of leithfolds!"

"Neville Longbottom can cast a stunning curse!"

Both women, a bit drunk from the wine stopped their vocal battle and looked at the man who joined the conversation.

"What? Fine… perhaps… it is time I retire. An old man needs his sleep." Albus stood up and walked past a nearly comatose and drunk Igor Karkaroff and headed to the Dragon. The two witches did not even bother to spare him a glance as they resumed their battle. Albus looked hurt as the two did not even consider his own favorite. He trudged past the halls with a wounded look, what was wrong with Longbottom?

******************************

October 31, Grand Hall, Beauxbatons

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked Harry and Daphne.

"Literally trembling… you?" Daphne asked.

"Shaking… I don't want to be a champion… how about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"A Little… remain calm Hermy, Daph. If you get picked as champions, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, even Fleur." Harry said.

Hermione seemed to calm a little when she heard this. "You know Harry, you'll be the most likely champion for Hogwarts."

"I don't think so… that Goblet of Fire could not be that stupid to pick someone who doesn't want to participate in Tournament in the first place. I could not possibly compete with the seventh years." Harry said.

"Want to bet?" Hermione asked. "If you get picked, you have to do something for me and Daphne. If you're not a champion, then you can ask anything of us."

Harry's smile widened but not in a perverted way. "Fine, what do you want if you win?"

"Find me and Daphne dates for the Yule Ball. Sounds fair?" Hermione asked while Daphne struggled not to laugh. This was so easy on getting one over Harry, the boy was so clueless and humble to a fault.

"Sounds fair, and if I win, you must apply for the junior justice league." Harry said smirking. He was going to win, after all an ancient magical artifact is not stupid.

"WHAT?!" Hermione stood up and shrieked and she immediately clamped her hands over her mouth as hundreds of eyes looked at her. Daphne pulled her friend down to her seat and sent apologetic smiles to everyone in the general vicinity.

The Goblet of fire stood near the front of the Head table surrounded by two blue bands of age lines that were cast by Dumbledore and Madame Maxime. Security was tight as a few teachers and aurors were permanently stationed around the Goblet at all times, ensuring that no underage wizards attempted to overcome the age lines. Even if they did, the age lines were perfect and would immediately react and throw off those not within the proper age.

The Hogwarts contingent entered their names year by year, until Harry reluctantly placed his name inside the goblet. Neville Longbottom, as usual made a scene as he crashed into Bartemius Crouch Senior, sending his possessions to the floor. Luckily for Neville Bartemius Crouch was in an unusual good mood and even helped Neville in picking up his possessions. Harry remembered that Neville almost tipped the Goblet from its perch when he dropped the folded paper that contained his name.

Now Harry, Hermione and Daphne were eagerly waiting the champions that would get picked. As the hour neared, Harry noticed the Goblet's blue flames started to change its hue until a few minutes before it announced the Champions, it was completely red.

The general noise in the Grand hall gradually lessened as Headmistress Olympe Maxime, clad in glittering blue robes stood up from her seat and walked beside the Goblet.

"Now is the time for the selection of the Champions…" Olympe said as the Fire in the Goblet grew higher and higher as its flames grew erratic as if an invisible wind blew across the goblet's mouth. The red flames grew until it reached its peak and spouted off a small piece of paper, burned at the edges.

Madame Olympe immediately snatched it from the air and read aloud. "The champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… Harry Wayne!"

Cheers erupted in Harry's table as Hermione, Daphne and the Hogwarts contingent applauded their champion. Some of the seventh years were surprised at this, they never considered that one of the youngest of their Contingent would be chosen. Nevertheless, the Goblet chose Harry Wayne, and they will support him.

Fleur, Isabel, Jocelyn and a few of the other French students that Harry had interacted with and became friends through the month of October applauded as well. Some of the younger female students of Beauxbatons cheered as they noticed the handsome boy that usually hang out and sat in Fleur's classes.

"Oh crap. That Goblet is indeed stupid." Harry muttered. Hermione nudged him and he stood up and walked to Madame Maxime.

"Congratulations Monsieur Wayne, please, through that door." Olympe raised a hand to an ornately decorated door. Harry headed towards the door and looked at his teachers. Albus wore a disappointed look on his face but he still clapped, while Minerva was almost bursting with pride as she clapped furiously. She raised her fingers to her lips and uncharacteristically whistled in cheer for the Hogwarts Champion.

The cheers died down and Madame Olympe watched as the Cup let out another paper. She again snatched it and read aloud in a clear French accented voice. "The Durmstrang Institute Champion is… Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang contingent cheered and chanted: "KRUM KRUM KRUM!" as their champion stood up and walked towards Madame Olympe and then through the ornate door. Fan girls and sports fans cheered their Quidditch hero, clapping and stomping their feet.

Igor Karkaroff shouted "VIKTOOOOR!" and the Durmstrang champion nodded at his High Master.

At last the Goblet let out a piece of paper and Olympe snatched the falling paper, this time with more anticipation in her actions. She eagerly opened the paper and her face smiled and she finally announced her school's champion. "The champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is… Fleur Delacour!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening, as every Beauxbaton student, all 800 of them screamed as they applauded their champion. Hogwarts and Durmstrang cheered too, or most of the males did as they admired the beautiful French Witch.

Hermione and Daphne cheered the hardest for the Hogwarts contingent, and Fleur smiled at her two friends. She gracefully stood up and walked up to her Headmistress. Madame Olympe patted her shoulder and Fleur continued on and walked through the door the other two champions disappeared into.

Madame Olympe was about to announce some instructions, but the Goblet activated again. Olympe frowned, it should have died by now. The fire in the goblet spat out a name and she warily snatched it out of the air.

Her eyes widened and she said aloud, disbelief in her voice. "Neville Longbottom… Mary Poppins institute?"

Every Hogwarts student looked as one to their school mate, and the rest of the students followed their gaze. Neville looked up, busy from eating the potatoes, his cheeks full of the food. Dumbledore immediately stood up, confused as were McGonagall and Karkaroff.

"Neville! They're calling you!" Parvati whispered harshly.

"Camf agehnth?" Neville replied.

"Swallow Neville, your name came out of the goblet… your… you're a champion" Parvati said, disbelief in her face.

McGonagall reached their table and said sternly. "Stand up and go to the door by the right Neville, you're the fourth Triwizard Champion!" She regretted saying it as a second later her face was full of partially chewed baked potatoes.

"WHAT!" Neville exclaimed as he spat out the food he was chewing. "How? Harry's the champion!"

Minerva closed her eyes and she grabbed a towel from Hermione. She wiped her face and her stern grew harder. "Manners Longbottom! What would Augusta say if she saw you eating like that! Ron Weasley is not your role model! Now… stand up, I will accompany you."

Minerva walked by Neville's side amid the stares and frowns of the students and teachers. Madame Olympe turned to Dumbledore and said. "Explain."

**************************

Fleur wandered to the chamber where Dignitaries and VIPs usually refreshed themselves whenever they visited Beauxbatons. The room was very relaxing as paintings hung on the two alls, while a huge balcony overlooked the garden and the beach. The view from the room was beautiful at sunsets while a cool fresh wind blew into the viewers face.

"Fleur, I knew you would be here. Congratulations." Harry said as he hugged his friend.

"Thank you… though could not say the same from you… you look like someone took away your personal jet." Fleur teased her friend.

"I did not want this, but I will do what the tournament requires and I will compete to win." Harry said.

"That was what I was afraid… your tenacious when you put your mind to the task." Fleur said.

"Why would you not want to be a champion Mister Wayne? It will bring great honor and prestige." Viktor Krum asked as he stood in the middle of the room.

"I don't want the honor and prestige… in truth I only came here so that I can visit your school... and anyone part of the contingent are exempted from the exams" Harry grinned at Fleur.

"It seems you two know each other?" Viktor asked.

"We've been friends for a long time." Fleur replied.

"I lost the bet with the girls, now I have to find dates for Hermione and Daphne for the ball." Harry said.

Fleur grinned. "You're going with your betrothed right? Find one for me too will you?" She asked cheekily.

"I also do not have a date. Perhaps you can find one for me? You are like the match maker in my country." Viktor joked.

"Not you too Viktor, I have enough teasing from this piece of work." Harry said as he messed Fleur's gorgeous hair while the Beauxbaton champion slapped it away playfully. Harry's face suddenly wore an evil expression and he looked at Viktor and Fleur.

"Suuure Viktor… I'll help you out. What are friends for?" Harry said.

"We are friends? I accept then." Viktor Krum said, his face confused.

"Good… Now meet your date Viktor, Fleur Delacour…. Fleur, Viktor's your date." Harry grinned. Two birds in one stone.

Fleur and Viktor stared at each other, looking at each other's face. Viktor shrugged and smiled and Fleur beamed at him. "Yes that will be acceptable, in fact I prefer it. Thanks Harry."

Suddenly the door opened and the three champions turned as one and faced a confused Neville Longbottom. He looked confused, unsure of what happened. It was an uncomfortable moment as the three champions, all looking their part stared at Neville who looked like he wanted to cry.

The door burst open again and in strode in a furious Olympe, followed by her staff, Dumbledore, Karkaroff and McGonagall. A few ministry representatives from the magical government of France hurried into the room just before it sealed itself.

"There is no Poppins Institute! Is this a prank? Albus! How did another Hogwarts student managed to compete? Was it your age line?" Olympe asked. "This is an insult to our school! And to France!"

"This is no prank… someone had attempted and succeeded in entering Neville's name for a more sinister reason." Albus said gravely.

"Hogwarts is cheating! It wants a sure way to win!" Igor exclaimed.

"Remember, Longbottom's name is placed under the school Mary Poppins Institute. It is obvious that someone manipulated the goblet to think that there are four schools competing… and Neville is placed in the fourth category to ensure he would be chosen." Albus theorized.

"Who would go to such lengths to set an elaborate trap then?" Olympe asked.

"I can only suspect of one thing… I will tell you later about it. Neville is this your handwriting?" Dumbledore asked as he showed the paper with Neville's name on it.

Neville looked closely… "I don't know professor."

"What do you mean? You can't remember your handwriting? Look closer" Albus said.

After an agonizing long wait where Neville practiced writing his name he said. "It's not mine Professor, it's too neat."

"So… we agree that someone has forced Neville into competing. We must arrange the tasks and add certain… things for the fourth champion…" Albus said.

"Yes… but you must tell me as soon as possible about whom your suspect is. In the meantime… a fourth champion will compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament… Neville Longbottom." Olympe said her face serious.

Harry's eyes narrowed… what Dumbledore said was logical… there is a plot. Perhaps he needed to investigate. As Madame Olympe dismissed them Harry quickly left the room and headed towards the grand hall to look for clues. Harry Wayne was on the case.

*******************************

A/N: Comments? Reviews?

This chapter is unedited


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics…

Or macros/Robotech… Sorry I just love the F14 design and I couldn't help it.

F-22 raptor eat my vapor trails.

Chester the Russian Ninja – don't read my STORY then.

And now to the story.

Chapter 23: **The Champions **

_November 4 _

_Dumbledore's mobile office, The Dragon, Beauxbatons _

"You understand don't you Neville? I kept on training you… guiding you. I managed to give you the best and brightest tutors available." Dumbledore said as he paced his office, agitated. He wondered who had managed to tamper with the Goblet, his weapon was in danger.

"Yes Professor… I learned new and wonderful things… it's fun." Neville said.

"Fun? I did not direct all these resources just so you can have fun! I did them so that I can equip you with the necessary tools to survive!" Albus faced his student. "You must realize Neville that your life is in danger!"

"I don't understand…" Neville stammered.

Albus closed his eyes and struggled to calm his breathing. "You must stop hiding in the shadows… hiding from your fears. These tasks for the tournament are not to be trifled with. Stand up! Be proud!"

"I'm not the smartest and brightest…" Neville replied weakly.

"Stop making excuses! You have the potential to be powerful, you are the son of Alice and Frank, great Aurors themselves!" Albus said. "You're only problem is you are not applying yourself… you're not taking this seriously enough!"

"Lord Voldemort is after you…I told you this and he used the binding magical contract of the Goblet to lure you in… hoping that you will fail and perish… and I will not allow that!" Dumbledore thundered. "Sooner or later Neville I will not be there to protect you, I only ask that you stand up for yourself and show the courage the sorting hat saw in you."

"No!… you're the most powerful wizard!" Neville wailed, the concept of Dumbledore not being there was unthinkable in his naïve young mind. Who would defend him against Voldemort if the Headmaster is gone? Himself?

"I am getting old Neville." Dumbledore smiled. "I think subconsciously that you believe what your grandmother Augusta told you… that you did not inherit her son Frank's power, or the brilliance of your mother Alice…but she's wrong. I remember when she was at school, she can't even charm her way out her OWLS."

"My Grandmother?" Neville's eyes widened at this interesting piece of information.

"Yes. She was good at transfiguration, but lacked the skills in charms. Your fellow champions are exceptional wizards and witches, and you must compete against them. This will be difficult, but I know you can do it." Albus said.

"You really think so Professor?" Neville's eyes widened in hope. Of all the crap he had gone trough his young life, this was his chance to excel. Perhaps Ron Weasley and his grandmother aren't right all the time. He could be better. Neville's determination grew as he looked hopefully at Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes… so stop putting yourself down… start believing… don't think you can do it… know that you can" Albus said seriously and held out his hand, his fingers beckoning Neville to stand up. "Believe… you're… the one."

"Whoa"

"Yes… do you think that's air you're breathing now?"

"Uhh yes?" Neville sniffed the air. He knew if he farted, and had taken a bath this morning.

"You're right, and that's the point, because you know… Now I have asked Minerva to fill in for me in my duties for two weeks. Meanwhile, let's get back to basics…" Albus flicked his wand. "Dueling basics… we need to work on your stance and wand movement. What had Sirius taught you?"

*******************************

_Transfiguration Classroom, Seventh Year. Beauxbatons._

Harry had used the opportunity to attend any class he wished and attended the Transfiguration Class with Fleur. At first the professor and the seventh year students were surprised, but Harry soon proved to them that he was more than capable in keeping up with the class.

"Monsieur Wayne, can you transfigure this wooden stick into a sword?" Madame Giselle asked the sit in student in French.

Harry nodded and walked to the desk. Non verbal incantations were required and in the class, and Harry flicked his wand in a slash motion downwards and a twist in the end. The wooden sword shifted and a rapier with a n ornate silver hilt and guard. The class applauded at the complicated magic, turning wood into metal was always hard.

"Excellent! Fleur?" Madame Giselle smiled. Their class had been exciting since the Hogwarts champion started sitting in on their Transfiguration class. The seventh years of course did not want a fourth year to outperform them, and they started working harder in the practical exercises.

A friendly rivalry also started with Fleur and Harry, as they kept on pushing each other in Transfiguration, while the class cheered their own champion. The students also developed an admiration and grew to respect the fourth year, they now knew why he was a Triwizard Champion.

Fleur smirked at Harry and with much more flare she transfigured the other wooden sword. This time in shifted into a saber, it was not as ornate as Harry's but it was still impressive.

"Excellent! See class? It's all in the twist at the end, and remember, visualization and belief is the key." Giselle stopped as a student knocked on the door of her classroom.

"Yes?" Madame Giselle asked pleasantly as she looked at a young girl that looked like a third year.

"Madame Olympe sent me Mademoiselle, she wants the Hogwarts Champion and our own to head to the Grand Hall for the wand weighing ceremony." The young girl said.

"Of course… Monsieur Wayne? Fleur? You are excused for the rest of the class, but do not forget the essay for element transfiguration. You may go." Madame Giselle smiled at the two. She needed to talk to Madame McGonagall later to discuss her brilliant student, his skills will be wasted if he continued on fifth year Transfiguration subjects for the next year.

She was at first skeptical with Minerva's proclamation that the young champion was a prodigy. But when she saw him in action, she was a believer. The boy had that rare gift of natural aptitude in transfiguration, and the boy was performing beyond Newt level Transfiguration!

Harry and Fleur stood up and swung their bags to their shoulders and left the room while their classmates cheered them on. As the two champions entered the grand hall, they found themselves assaulted by the French Media and other international correspondents.

"Monsieur Wayne! Why do you think the Goblet of Fire picked you?"

"Harry! Do you feel intimidated that the Beauxbatons champion and Dursmstrang champion are older than you?"

"Mr. Wayne! Do you feel that Neville Longbottom cheated to get in the tournament?"

"Monsieur Wayne! Are the rumors true that you and Beauxbatons champion are engaged a torrid love affair?"

"And Mademoiselle Delacour, what is your reaction when they called you a cradle robber?"

The last statement caused Harry and Fleur to look at each other and after a moment they both burst out in laughter. They just smiled and waded through the reporters and photographers until they reached the cordoned off area for the champions.

Harry looked around and saw four chairs arranged to face the rest of the grand hall. A middle age man with a long mustache stood at the side with Madame Olympe and a few officials and dignitaries. Viktor was already there, talking with some reporters from Bulgaria while Neville stood beside Dumbledore.

"Excellent, the Hogwarts Champion and our very own Beauxbaton Champion have arrived. Champions, please be seated. After Monsieur Villard, our expert in Wandcraft examine your wand, there will be a thirty minute press conference with the champions." Olympe said as she smiled at the camera.

"The Wand Weighing ceremony ensures that a champion's wand is in working order, Monsieur Villard, France's foremost expert in Wand Lore ." Olympe finished and sat down, giving the floor to the wand crafter.

"First, Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour Champion of Beauxbatons, your wand please." Villard said as the general noise and chatter died down.

"Ah yes, rosewood and veela hair, 11 inches. Do you know the Veela that has the hair in the wand? I know the wandcrafter's signature, Crevuz made this." Villard said as he inspected the wand.

"My Grandmama's. Clemence of the south coven." Fleur said proudly.

Villard nodded and flicked the wand and a bouquet of pink and white roses emerged from the tip. He gave the flowers to Fleur and said "In good working order."

"Monsieur Harry Wayne Champion of Hogwarts, your wand please." Villard turned to Harry.

Harry stood up and flicked his wrist and the wand appeared in his hand. He gave the wand to the Wandcrafter, wondering how he would answer the man's questions. He knew the wand contained his hair, and a wood from an elder tree that Dr. Fate had.

"Curious… I have not seen a wand made of the elder tree in years. Exact12 inches… Very few used the wood for their wands, as they tend to be very picky… I do not recognize the core… it is a hair…" Villard frowned and turned to Harry.

"What creature provided the hair for your wand core?" Villard asked.

Harry looked around thinking of a possible explanation. He spotted a familiar reporter and he smiled as inspiration struck. "It's from a Crumple Horned Snorcack." Harry replied.

"Crumpy what? I must confess I do not know the creature." Villard said.

"They're very rare, and hard to catch…" Harry replied.

"Very well… who crafted your wand? I do not recognize the style." The wand crafter asked.

"Bobby. Bobby Fayt the wandmaker from America." Harry replied as his mouth twitched in amusement.

"I must confess I never heard of him." Villard said. He flicked the champions wand and a transfigured a chair into a puppy. "In good working order."

The wand ceremony continued on with Viktor Krum. The wandcrafter recognized Gregorovich as the wandmaker for Viktor's wand and made bats come out of the Quidditch Star's wand. He turned to Neville and instantly recognized it as Ollivander's, and made a fountain of wine come out of Neville's wand. After proclaiming that all wands were in excellent working condition, the Champions prepared for the press conference.

It was grueling, as several reporters from France Britain, and Bulgaria asked question after question. Several reporters from America were also present, and they were mostly proud of an American Citizen participating in the prestigious tournament.

An irritating reporter, Rita Skitter of the Daily Prophet was malicious in her questions. She clearly targeted poor Neville of being unworthy compared to the other champions, and listed of Harry's accomplishments to insinuate that although the Hogwarts champion was young, he could very well compete with his older counterparts.

Thankfully Madame Olympe stopped the conference after exactly thirty minutes, and the champions were led to a private room to have a peaceful early lunch with their teachers.

**********************************

Harry was playing a game of catch with Viktor on the beach while Daphne, Angelina and Alicia looked at shells on the sand. The three were trying to make necklaces made out of the beautiful purple and white shells that littered the shore. Viktor usually hung out with Harry as he found the boy's humor to be funny, and it was a refreshing change to the dark atmosphere at the ship. Harry was also a brooder when the mood hit, and Fleur, Hermione and Daphne would often see the two boys wearing frowns, lost in their thoughts.

"Harry!" Hermione marched towards the groups, with Fleur, Jocelyn and Isabel behind her. Harry looked at her and dropped t he quaffle he transfigured from a log to the ground.

"Yeah? What's up?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe the Daily Prophet! It's a joke compared to its international counterparts! They're making completely fabricated rumors about you!" Hermione gave an issue of the Daily prophet to Harry. "Luna mailed it to me, after I asked for a copy along with the quibbler."

Harry looked at the front page and frowned. What the hell?

_Harry Wayne Darling of the Tournament, a celebrity in the muggle world!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_The tall and handsome Hogwarts Champion, Harry Wayne smiles as he politely answers the questions from reporters. The TRUE champion of Hogwarst will represent Britain against older and more experienced champions. But do not be deterred reader, after a bit of investigating, this reporter learned that the boy is quite the genius, speaks fluent French and he attends seventh year transfiguration classes… and excels, showing his older French classmates what Hogwarts education is all about by performing beyond newt level transfiguration of a wooden sword to a beautiful rapier._

_Harry Wayne appeared in the papers two years ago when exposed the fraud Gilderoy Lockhart, who is now languishing in Azkaban for fraud and perpetuator of unspeakable acts to our beloved students. Last year, Harry Wayne caught the traitor to the potters, Peter Pettigrew thus clearing the name of Sirius Black. It is now wonder that he is a champion of the prestigious Triwizard Tournament. _

_The Ravenclaw fourth year is usually seen with the beautiful French champion, Fleur Delacour. Rumors of a budding romance blossomed in the lovely gardens of Beauxbatons. _

_After interviewing some Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts students, this reporter has learned that several female students have fancied the quiet and handsome young man. A muggle born student from France said that Mr. Wayne is also quite famous in the Muggle World._

_He is the heir of the second largest Muggle Fortune in the world. Yes ladies, Harry Wayne is rich! Better hurry as it looks like he and Fleur Delacour would start negotiations for a Betrothal Contract! We cannot let Britain's favorite son to sow his seeds with foreigners!_

_Minister Fudge recently announced a statement about the young champion, and there are talks of giving the American born wizard citizenship… _

_Harry Wayne, Culinary Extraordinaire?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Yes, that is right ladies! Harry Wayne the champion of Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, can cook! He has a huge following in the muggle and wizard world, as this reporter has learned. Mrs. Weasley, of the Burrow, showed me the young man's published cooking book. Mrs. Weasley has shown me through a muggle pensieve like device recorded performances of the young man's cooking skills. And let me tell you these, ladies, his show will make your mouth water from the delicious dishes he prepares and your heart beat as he looks at you with those gorgeous green eyes!_

_This reporter has learned that…._

_Dumbledore defends Neville Longbottom: He did not cheat!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts earlier today defended Neville Longbottom of cheating to become a champion to join the prestigious Triwizard Tournament. Neville Longbottom's name was called after all three champions from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were called._

"_This is a plot by forces against the light to kill the scion of the Longbottom house. The Longbottom House is known as a strong supporter of the light and the Ministry ."_

_Some critics believe Dumbledore himself conspired with Longbottom so that the boy will be chosen as a champion. Others however believe that Longbottom is innocent._

"_My niece who is part of the contingent in Beauxbatons told me of Neville Longbottom's expression when he was called to join the other champions. He was surprised and shocked." Madame Bones, director of DMLE said and added a curious remark._

"_I am however concerned that Albus Dumbledore is once again meddling in another boy's life, trying to control him. We all know of his previous victim, little Harry Potter, may he rest in peace."_

_Madame Bone's statement is thought provoking. What if it is true and this is all part of some nefarious scheme?_

"This is bad… how did that reporter Rita Skeeter scoop this all up? It's only three days since the press conference!" Harry exclaimed.

"She is known to us Quidditch players to be quite the reporter… she makes up intrigues within us, and we don't know how but she digs deep and writes what should have a private matter. What happens in the locker rooms, she knows and that's impossible" Viktor said as he asked for the paper and began to read it.

"We have to be more careful now Harry with what we say… and our actions." Hermione said as she gave a meaningful glance to Fleur and Daphne. The two nodded, indicating that they understood what she meant.

"I know… from now on, perimeter wards, and silencing charms if we are talking about important topics, got it?" Harry asked. The three girls nodded in agreement.

"You cook?" Viktor asked in amusement as he finished reading the paper.

******************************

_Flying insanely, Earth Orbit_

"WHOOOO HOOOO!" Harry shouted over the piercing shriek of the engines. "This is great!"

"I know Harry! You said it a hundred times already! Now quit showing off and land!" Kara's voice said from intercom. Harry was testing the latest model of the latest fighter currently in development. It still did not have the paint for decoration, but it still looked wicked, as the modified F 14 version 3 swooped across support satellite base 3.

Harry gunned the thrusters and the prototype's engine nozzles shifted. The experimental fighter turned at a tight angle and Harry whooped in glee.

"Get your butt here Harry! Remember our date!" Kara shouted.

"On my way Kara" Harry said through the intercom. Still at maximum velocity, he gunned the reverse thrusters and the fighter's robot legs detached and faced forward, and burst of exhaust came out from their ends. The fighter immediately decelerated and Harry guided it to the hangar.

He took off his helmet and looked down from his cockpit and saw Kara with her hands on her hips wearing a disapproving expression on her face. The technicians and scientists started attaching cables and instruments to the fighter as its engines slowly powered down. He noticed twelve men he did not see before among the technicians looking at the fighter in awe. Harry opened the cockpit and jumped down and walked to Kara.

"Sorry Kara… I just got caught in the excitement." Harry said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"That's fine… I just want to maximize our time together… that tournament you joined is really cutting on our quality time." Kara said as she started to remove the instruments attached to Harry's body to monitor the g forces her boyfriend experienced during the test run

"Get to the shower Harry, we have to make that reservation." Kara said and her boyfriend nodded.

"Who are these guys?" Harry said as he walked past them while Kara walked on his either side.

"Sir!" the twelve men and women saluted Harry, and it surprised him. He saluted back and walked towards the private lockers with Kara.

"Who are those guys?" Harry asked again as he stripped his flight suit that had additional instruments to record his heart rate, blood pressure and breathing. He quickly removed them and he stripped of his undergarments and headed to the public shower.

"They're the best pilots from around the world, they volunteered to be on the very first planetary space fighter squadron. Most of them are military pilots, and were lucky their governments allowed them to join the program." Kara said as she looked at her boyfriend with appreciation. She couldn't wait. This summer perhaps.

"Stop perving on me Kara. We both agreed that we will wait till I'm 15, right?" Harry asked as he turned around and faced Kara, while he used the strong pressure of the water to massage his back.

"As if you don't look at me when I'm the one showering… and as your girlfriend I deserve some privileges." Kara grinned, while Harry smirked as he turned off the water.

"Anyway those guys are called the Skull Squadron, they're flying the VF variant 2 to help them prepare for the variant 3" Kara added.

"I like the name… VF for Veritech… who thought of that one?" Harry said as he walked towards the lockers as he finished from the shower. "It's very appropriate name, since the prototype incorporates the variable wing geometry capability of the F14, and the integration of the robotic legs and arms into the superstructure."

"I think the manufacturers did." Kara said. "Wear the green shirt. And towel yourself first, you're going get that silk shirt wet and ruin it." Harry nodded and arrayed his clothes on the bench.

"So what about the first task? Do you have any idea about it?" Kara asked as she observed her boyfriend dress.

"Dragons… The French official said that we have to test our daring. You know I don't like surprises. I saw Charlie Weasley and last night I followed him and his group. I saw them delivering the dragons stored in large crates." Harry held two articles of clothing for Kara's inspection, as she shopped for almost all his clothes anyway and is acknowledged fashion expert in their relationship.

"Boxers Harry. You know I don't like briefs… Anyway isn't that cheating in the tournament? And will you help Fleur?" Kara asked as she licked her lower lip.

"I prefer to call it preparation and planning. Fleur's a champion, she can handle that and I'm confident she can move past whatever objective we have to accomplish. I'll only step in if her life's threatened." Harry replied as he put on his slacks.

He quickly finished dressing and walked towards an amused Kara who had a naughty smile on her face.

"Let's go love." Harry hugged his girlfriend and they disappeared in a flash of green light.

***********************************

"We need more time…" Albus muttered. He gazed at Neville Longbottom who was lying on the ground, tired from the grueling training Albus had given him. Although the boy's attitude gradually changed over the past few weeks, the boy still didn't quite perform to his expectations.

Albus could honestly say Neville was a good wizard, and that he only lacked confidence. After applying himself, the headmaster was pleasantly surprised with the power of Neville's spells if done properly. It took long hours to drill the spells into the boy's head, but when it came to dueling and improvisation, things went downhill fast. The boy lacked common sense.

He was trying to encourage Neville to think and act strategically to prepare the savior for the first task.

"Neville, why did you not dodge my spell?" Albus asked.

"I thought I could deflect it with my wand like I saw you do it." Neville replied.

"That takes years of practice… and we don't have much time for that. We must stick to the basics, and you still need to master the spell for transfiguring a rock to a dog" Albus said.

"But that's a NEWT level spell!" Neville replied. "I can only transform it halfway to a dog."

"What did I told you about belief?" Dumbledore asked. "If you do not believe it is possible, obviously it will not work. Try again. Transfigure the rock while you evade my tickling hexes. Imagine my hexes as dragon fire, not once must you be hit. Understood?

"Yes Professor." Neville stood up. He looked for a possible strategy and finally he thought of one. He remembered one of his grandmother's friends had a small dog and he pictured it clearly in his mind.

"Begin" Dumbledore said and Neville began to jog around while the Headmaster fired tickling hexes at him. Neville concentrated and transformed the rock into a small dog and had it run around the Headmaster barking.

"Good. I will now stop firing curses as I am distracted by the dog, but watch out I may still hex you from time to time." Albus said. "Now you should stealthily approach my position and retrieve the egg, and transfigure another rock if needed. How do you plan to move to my position?"

Neville had a great idea and as the small dog ran behind the headmaster it suddenly bit the old man's lower leg. As Albus hopped on one foot to shake off the small dog, Neville dashed through and recovered the egg and returned to his position.

"I did it!" Neville yelled in jubilation. He grinned as he saw the headmaster was still distracted by the dog and he smiled, his idea was brilliant. It would work in the first task, that dragon was going to wish he never faced Neville Longbottom, and later the poor dragon did

***********************

_November 24, Beauxbatons Quidditch stadium_

"Harry! Look your family's here!" Hermione said as she pointed at the stands. Harry eagerly looked at where Hermione pointed and saw his Dad, Mum, Astraea, Zatanna and Kara waving at him.

"Are you going to see them before the first task starts? It's about to start…" Hermione turned to look at Harry but the boy was gone. She looked around and spotted him running full sprint towards the stands. "I guess that answers it."

"Let's sit beside them, I want to play with Astraea, and I haven't seen Kara in a long time." Daphne suggested. The two girls hurried after Harry while Fleur and her friends moved towards her own family.

Hermione rushed past the large crowd and she and Daphne struggled past the crowded stairs. Finally she found Harry holding Astraea while the year and a half old baby cooed and pointed at the wondrous sights she saw.

"Did you miss big brother Harry?" Harry asked as he carried Astraea in his arms. His baby sister looked at him and said "Ha wee" in an extremely cute voice.

Harry gasped and his eyes widened, he smiled and kissed his sister who giggled and grabbed his hair. "Astraea! You said my name! Did you hear that Kara? Astraea said my name!"

Diana smiled and replied. "She said her first word a month ago honey, and we wanted to surprise you. Kara's been teaching her to say your name."

"What was her first word?" Harry asked eagerly.

Diana smiled and said proudly "Mama, she called me when I was making her breakfast to call my attention."

"Then our little princess said shortly after that the word 'da'" Bruce said as he placed his arm over his wife's shoulder. His princess was growing up!

"Astraea's quite the talkative baby aren't you?" Kara said as she tickled the baby's foot. Astraea gurgled happily as she clutched with her tiny fists Harry's Tournament robes that the Champions wore for the task.

"Thanks Kara… and you my precious baby sister... thank you for the gift." Harry kissed his sister gently on the forehead, and the surrounding female witches sighed at the tender moment.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked as he kissed his mom and hugged his dad with his free hand.

"Zatanna brought us. She informed the organizers that as the Champion's family and friends, and we immediately got tickets." Diana said as she looked at her son with pride. "We're proud of you son, do your best."

"I will mum." Harry said as he sat beside Kara while Hermione and Daphne arrived and greeted the Wayne family, Zatanna and Kara.

"Thanks Zatanna, this really means much to me to have my family here." Harry said to the League's resident witch. Thankfully she was wearing ordinary witch robes and not her usual more revealing costume.

"It's no problem Harry. You should see the excitement in the American Wizarding World, this is the first time an American Citizen has been chosen as a champion in the prestigious Tri Wizard Tournament." Zatanna said as she ruffled Harry's hair.

Hermione and Daphne sat beside Harry and Kara, eager to play with the Wayne heiress when a voice that sounded from the tent asked for the champions to head inside the tent.

"I'll be back quickly." Harry said. He kissed his sister and girlfriend and handed Astraea to Kara. Harry's family bade him to take care, as hugs and kisses to the cheek passed around. Harry nodded and headed towards the stairs, full of spirit from the strong support from his family.

As Harry headed towards the Champion's tent, he gazed towards the Arena. It was once the quidditch pitch, but it had been dug ten meters deep, and rocks and boulders jutted out from every direction. On the walls, four large doors stood next to each other, presumably where the dragons will come from. He noticed Fleur was walking beside him, also observing the arena.

"You know?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yes… Madame Olympe told me. Dumbledore told you didn't he?"Fleur asked, surprised. She thought when her Headmistress told her it was part of the tournament, and the other champions were given the same privilege. It seemed her Headmistress was playing favorites and doing all she can for her champion to win.

"No… I found it out on my own." Harry replied.

"It is good that you knew in advance… I do not wish to win when I have an unfair advantage." Fleur said.

"Me too… the Highmaster told me about the task." Viktor said as he joined them.

"Well that's good, at least everyone has a fair chance." Harry said.

They entered the tent and found Neville being given last minute instructions, while Karkaroff and Madame Maxime waited with the French ministry officials.

"Ah good, all four champions are finally here!" A fat man with a balding head approached them.

"Who is that?" Harry whispered to Fleur.

"That is Monsieur Devereux, Director of Magical games and sports" Fleur whispered back.

"Now, this first task will test your daring, quick thinking and agility. Your task is to recover a golden Dragon Egg from a clutching mother. We have prepared four dragons for each champion, A Norwegian Ridgeback, a Chinese Fireball, a Welsh Green and the Hungarian Sausage…" Devereux said.

"Monsieur… Hungarian Sausage?" Fleur asked for clarification.

"Oh! Pardon! I am hungry despite the sumptuous lunch earlier… Madame Olympe? Can you send some food on the judges table? Thank you." Devereux said and turned to Fleur. "It's actually a Hungarian Horntail. Very ferocious and has a bad temperament.

"In this bag you will draw an animated model of a dragon, representing the dragon you will face. In this other bag you will draw a number that will determine the order of when will you fight your dragon. Who wants to go first?" Devereux asked.

Harry placed his hand on the bag and felt small creatures moving inside. He grabbed one and pulled out his hand, revealing a miniature black dragon with tail spikes on its back and tail.

"The Hungarian Horntail…" Devereux said. He held the other bag and Harry drew a piece of paper… it was the number one. Held breaths of air were let out and Harry looked up to see Dumbledore, Neville and Karkaroff smiling in relief

Harry frowned as he reviewed his strategy, he will have to adjust some parts to compensate for the dragon he was going to face.

Fleur was next, and she drew the Norwegian Ridgeback. In the other bag, she drew the number two.

Neville drew the Welsh Green, and drew the number 3 slot, while Krum got the Chinese Fireball and knew he was fourth.

"Excellent! I will now inform the Dragon keepers of the order. Good Luck Champions!" Devereux said.

Karkaroff, Madame Olympe and Dumbledore also left and headed for the judges table.

"Thank you Harry. And Good Luck, although I knew you can accomplish this task easily." Fleur said.

"Why thank me?" Harry asked as he inspected his clothes, and tightening what he deemed loose in the straps of his robes.

The Tournament Robes for the Champions were provided by the organizers. The robes were special, as they were made of dragon leather and high quality fabrics. It was a good design, as Harry found that it did not impede his movement much when he tested it.

The general design was similar for all champions, but the colors combinations were different. Viktor Krum wore a pattern of Red and black with the bird of prey pattern on his chest.

Fleur's was a pattern of blue and silver, and Beauxbatons crest on her left chest. Harry's robe was blue and bronze in honor of his house, and the Hogwarts' coat of arms on his left chest. Neville did not represent Hogwarts and he only wore the coat of arms of Gryffindor, his red and gold robes in honor of his house.

"I am thanking you for taking on the most aggressive and dangerous dragon." Fleur teased.

A voice was heard outside and it was in English. It sounded similar to the announcers in boxing before a fight.

"_Wizards and Witches…. Ladies and Gentlemen…. All manner of creatures… in the champions corner outside near the tent… representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… standing five foot nine, and weighing…_

"Hmff, even you can handle that dragon Fleur. It looks like I'm up" Harry stood up and he schooled his features to concentrate himself. He looked at Fleur and nodded and headed outside to meet an excited crowd and an extremely agitated mother Dragon.

*****************************

"Is it me or did he just look scary just then?" Viktor asked. He remembered Wayne's eyes, and they spoke of confidence… and power. It looked like the eyes of a man who will be facing an ant, or a Quidditch professional facing down a first year student in a quidditch school team. "And you seem very confident that he will handle the task easily." Viktor observed as he looked at Fleur.

"I am confident that he can easily accomplish this task..." Fleur said as she walked towards the viewing area to watch her friend with Viktor right behind her. "…because he is the best."

****************************

_"HERE IS HAAARRYYYYY The SCARYYY WAAAAAYNNNNNNEEEE!!!"_

A roar buffeted Harry's ears as he stepped out of the tent. He noticed that the Hungarian Horntail was watching the crowd with suspicion as she guarded her clutch jealously. The mother dragon, who wastied to the ground by a good length of chain had spread out her wings to protect the eggs, as her motherly instincts went into overdrive. Harry noticed the chain was long, enough for the horntail to take flight but not to long enough to reach the people in the stands.

Dragon keepers stood at the very edge of the arena, ready to step in at a moment's notice.

The arena looked bigger as Harry stood near the edge. At the very center of the arena was a stone plateau almost 50 feet high in some areas as it angled downwards to the other side. On that 50 foot plateau was the nest, and Harry's objective.

Harry had two routes then, scale the 50 foot wall or use the longer route that had a gentle slope, but it would take longer and he would have to negotiate through the body and face the impressive tail.

Harry stepped forward and he focused… and soon the roar of the crowd and the voice of the commentator died down as his concentration increased. Harry moved and the Nestling Horntail noticed him and spouted of fire in warning to back off. But Harry was not fazed and continued on and as he neared the edge he took a run and jumped straight to the air.

He landed a good fifteen feet on top of a boulder, and he jumped again as he saw fire rushing towards his position. He ran closer to the mother dragon and it stood up as a threat was approaching her clutch.

Harry was getting near, only 50 feet away from the dragon, and he jumped on the top of the boulders to avoid the fire and the occasional swipe of the tail. As he reached the peak of his jump from the highest boulder near the dragon, he twisted in the air and flicked his wrist. Harry's wand immediately launched to his grip and he immediately sent four consecutive spells at the four closest boulders.

Harry landed on the face of fifty foot wall, nearly halfway to the top. He looked back to see his handy work and grinned in satisfaction. This was fun! The four boulders he hit had transfigured themselves into wyrens, the natural enemies of the Dragons as they are known to prey on smaller hatchlings or ravage unprotected nests.

The Horntail grew even more furious as it longed to kill these threats to her clutch, and completely focused her attention to the four wyrens. Meanwhile Harry continued to make good progress as he sheathed his wand and climbed the rock face.

In seconds he was near the top of the rock face just feet from the Horntail, Harry used his wands again and sent commands to his transfigured creations. The four wyrens acted more aggressively as they leapt towards the Mother Horntail and back again, drawing her away from her clutch.

The Horntail mother's reaction was fierce as she savagely destroyed one wyren who got near with the swipe of her tail, and it exploded into rubble as the spell ended. The other two quickly followed to their rocky ends as they strayed too near and got roasted by the Horntail's deadly dragon fire. The mother moved forward, intent on finishing the fourth one as she felt safer to leave the nest. As she pursued the fourth wyren Harry pulled himself up on the cliff and grabbed the Golden Egg among the clutch of the mother Horntail. He watched in fascination as the Horntail destroyed his last creation and turned back to the nest and spotted Harry. It roared, enraged and flew towards him.

"Uh oh" Harry laughed and he ran towards the slope of the other side of the stone plateau. As the Dragon quickly caught up with him he nimbly danced and avoided every strike and burst of fire by moving always on the nick of time. He loved the feeling of excitement as he moved through the peak of his jump. Soon he was out of reach of the dragon and he leapt at the edge of the arena.

He turned around and looked at the shocked faces of the dragon keepers. He observed his surroundings and he noticed the roar of the crowd and the commentator, who is talking nonstop.

"_And look at this! Harry Wayne completed the task in twelve minutes! Amazing display of athleticism and transfiguration! One of the youngest champions has set the bar and it is a very tough act to follow! Let us now listen as the judges give their scores."_

Harry gazed at the Judges table high up in the stands. Madame Olympe flicked her wand and ribbon emerged from the tip of her wand and it formed a nine.

Igor Karkaroff frowned, but he gave Harry an eight.

Dumbledore smiled at him and gave him an eight.

Devereux gave him a ten.

"_Harry Wayne of Hogwarts gets a 35 out of a possible 40 points. Incredible! And now let us wait as the dragon keepers remove the old Dragon and move the Norwegian Ridgeback and her clutch…"_

"HARYYYY!!!!"

Harry turned and saw Kara running at a dead sprint towards him. He smiled and braced himself and opened his arms wide as he knew what Kara would do. He was right, as Kara jumped towards him from five feet and slammed into him. Harry used her momentum and spun them both as he hugged her, preventing both of them from falling.

Kara latched her legs on Harry's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry immediately hugged her waist to support her girlfriend. "You were great Harry." She said and Kara leaned closer to him and gave a sweet kiss on the lips.

The crowd gasped, some cheered and whistled at the very public display of affection. Reporters rushed towards them asking questions as the photographers kept on snapping pictures but Harry quickly walked towards the private box where his family sat. He wanted a good view so that he can watch and cheer Fleur on.

"How was I from your view?" Harry asked as they climbed the wooden stairs.

"Well at first I was relaxed you know? It's just a dragon… then they brought that monster out… I realized that hey this thing can actually harm you! Bit you made it looks so easy, and I saw it in your face, you were smirking the whole time!" Kara said.

"It was fun I guess… the thrill and the excitement. Let's hurry up, Fleur's about to start." Harry said.

As the couple reached their private box, Harry was overwhelmed when Hermione, Daphne and his own mother hugged him all at the same time. Astraea fussed in her father's arm and Bruce obliged her daughter and moved her closer to the hug pile. The little Wayne Heiress also hugged the pile, her small arms barely spanning her mother's shoulders.

"Harry! That Dragon was dangerous! Hermione kept telling me that you were facing the most dangerous dragon in the world!" Diana said as she hugged her baby boy.

"I'm fine mum. Not a scratch…" Harry replied.

"Harry! You made it look so easy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You did it. Good job." Daphne added.

"Thanks Hermione, Daphne." Harry said and he stood up pretending to look around.

"Now where is my princess? My baby sister Astraea? My treasured little sibling?" Harry said it loudly so that Astraea could hear his voice.

Astraea looked up and gazed at her big brother from her father's arms. She raised her arms to say "here I am!" but her brother could not see her! She fussed as she thought of a way to gain his attention.

"HAA WEE!" Astraea said as she raised both her arms towards her big brother, her large blue eyes and face eagerly waiting for her brother to notice her.

Harry immediately smiled and leaned down to pick up Astraea. "There is my princess!" Harry exclaimed as he showered his sister with kisses. Astraea laughed and squealed but reveled in her big brothers attention.

"You two are very close." Daphne observed the very heart warming scene. She missed her own sister Alana when she saw Harry's antics.

"Of course we are. Right Astraea?" Harry looked at his baby sister. The baby girl looked back at her brother and said again "HAA WEE"

"See?" Harry said smugly.

************************************

_20 minutes earlier:_

"Is he nuts?" Viktor exclaimed as he watched the first champion leap forwards the dragon.

"Just Watch" Fleur said. "and Harry never runs headfirst, he always has a plan… of wow"

"He has excellent reflexes… he can be a good seeker." Viktor observed the Hogwarts champion evade another burst of fire, it was amazing, it was like the boy had precognitive abilities. "He will be trapped if he continues like that, it's a 50 feet wall. He should have used the slope at the end."

"Don't underestimate him… oh wow. That's some bit of transfiguration." Fleur breathed out. "And he did four spells while jumping in the air!"

"What is special with the spell?" Viktor asked.

"If you look closely, those Wyrens are not moving randomly." Fleur observed. "I suspect Harry added some animation and time delay commands when he used that Transfiguration spell. Look at his face, the little bugger's smiling, waiting for his transfigured wyrens to act."

"Now I know why he is a champion." Viktor observed.

"He made it look so easy, and he was the one that had the most disadvantage. I think he only knew that we were facing dragons, but not the specifics. My headmistress told me the nature of the first task. Did yours tell you the same?" Fleur asked as she saw Harry pluck the egg from an unguarded nest.

"He did." Viktor said and he peered closer to get a better look at the Hogwarts champion as he was chased by a very angry Horntail mother. "Is… Is he laughing!?" He asked in disbelief.

**************************

_Present Time_

_"Introducing, the bell of the ball…. The hottest chick on the planet… she is the champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic… in the champions corner Standing 5'8 and weighing at a near anorexic 110 pounds… she loves wearing matching underwear....Here comes FLEUUUUUUURRRRR THE HEARTBREAKER DEEEEHHHLACOOOOUUURRR!!!!"_

Fleur came out of the tent wearing a pissed off look as she gazed at the gallery looking for the announcer. It looked like she wanted to ram a veela fireball up the announcer's ass. The gallery did not notice this as a large cheer erupted from the stands.

After whistling and clapping for Fleur Harry turned to Kara. "Did you happen to see the Commentator's box?"

"You wanted to see who it is too? It was funny when he said Harry the scary Harry." Kara said.

"He said that? Who is he?" Harry wondered. He looked for an official and found a woman he recognized as one of Madame Olympe's staff.

"Mademoiselle? Can I have a moment" Harry asked in French.

The woman looked at the speaker and she was taken a back at who was talking to her. She immediately composed herself and smiled at the dashing young champion. "Of course Monsieur Wayne, What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering about who the commentator is?" Harry asked.

"There is supposed to be none, just a simple introduction of the champions by Monsieur Devereux. But someone stepped in and we are looking for the source. Any magic we tried did nothing to stop the voice from broadcasting." The woman said.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and the woman sat down in her seat looking around for suspicious persons who may have anything to do with the commentary.

Harry started looking around and spotted someone on the very back, whispering in his mouth. The man was all alone and looked to be on his early 30s or late 20s. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, the man with blonde hair looked very familiar.

His observations were cut off when Kara grabbed his arm and shouted. "Look at Fleur!"

Harry looked at his fellow champion and smiled. Fleur was casting a complicated calming charm, and she used her veela heritage to amplify the source. The Norwegian Ridgeback aggressive stance changed, and the Dragon just stood there, confused.

Fleur smiled and twirled her hand in a graceful pattern and hundreds of small birds came out of her wand.

"Impressive, she modified the avis spell to have a more area effect. That girl knows her charms." Harry observed.

The hundreds of birds surrounded the dragon, confusing it. The dragon was lethargic from the calming spell as it slowly attempted to bite the birds circling its head.

Fleur kept up the charm and she jogged towards the slope up the stone face. After a few minutes she reached the top and waved her wand, willing the hundreds and hundreds of small birds to surround the dragon.

The mother dragon stood up, as some of the birds even entered its nostrils and it kept on sneezing. Fleur quickly picked the golden egg and rushed outside as the Norwegian Ridgback mother was literally blinded.

As Fleur reached the edge of the Arena, she dropped her spell and the mother Dragon came to its senses and roared, roasting dozens of the small birds. With another flick of the Wand from Fleur, the hundreds and hundreds of multi colored birds vanished.

"_Amazing display of the mastery of Charms from the Charming hot quarter Veela who has charmed her way into all our charmed hearts! Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour has completed the task in 16 minutes!"_

The crowd cheered and whistled in appreciation of their champion. Fleur curtsied gracefully and looked up to the judges.

Madame Maxime gave her a ten.

Igor Karkaroff gave her an eight

Albus Dumbledore gave her an eight

And finally Devereux gave Fleur a ten.

Fleur grinned, she had gotten a score of 36!

"_Fleur Delacour of France moves up ahead of Harry Wayne with 36 points! The hot blonde is on fire ahhhh!"_

Fleur looked around, irritated at the commentator. She flipped her hair and saw her friends Isabel and Jocelyn running towards her. She locked gazes with Harry and the Wayne heir gave her a respectful nod, admitting he was bested.

That was better than any score and she beamed and headed towards her friends, giddy with her success. She had done her school and her country proud.

*******************************

"And what are you doing here Hermes?" Harry asked as he sat beside the messenger of the Gods.

"Uhhh… I'm on vacation!"

"You've been watching too much pay per view boxing again. That's a waste of money." Harry said. "Now what is this about Harry the scary Wayne?"

"Hey! The announcer's style is really good! And since I had nothing to do and this event should have a commentator! Well you're scary. You know it took many days for Ares to recover his strength after that fight?" Hermes said as he looked at his notes about Neville Longbottom.

"Seriously? Anyway watch out for Fleur, she's mad. You're doing a… unique job in commentating." Harry grinned at the messenger of the gods and he stood up and headed back towards Kara and his family.

"Harry." Hermes said.

"Yeah?" Harry turned around.

"You tell you Dogfather to stop flirting with my Hippolyta! Or Hades will have a new guard dog to the underworld." Hermes said.

"Tell him yourself!" Harry laughed with amusement. His grandmother certainly has a long line of suitors, from gods to animagus ex convicts.

*************************

"_And Now… From Gryffindfor House…. Under the tutelage, guidance and manipulation of Albus lemon drops Dumbledore… weighing at 170 pounds… the man child of the hour, the master of disaster… the king of the universe! ….look out girls he hates to dine alone…. and he usually does… "NEVILLEEEEEEE THE MEAT GRINDER LOOOOONNNGGGBOTTOMMMMMMAAAHHH!!!"_

Cheers erupted from the rousing introduction, while the judges looked around trying to find the commentator. Harry turned to look at Hermes and the god gave a thumbs up sign. Harry sighed and watched his fellow Champion and schoolmate curiously.

Neville stared and looked at the stadium filled with witches and wizards, he grew nervous and looked at the dragon. His eyes widened as he realized that it was a lot bigger than Albus Dumbledore… he stepped forward and the welsh green roared in warning. Neville gathered his Gryffindor courage and descended, to the arena floor. He took out his wand and pointed it to the few boulders beside him.

"Vera Canis!" Neville shouted and the rock transfigured into a cute small poodle. He made it run around near the stone plateau in the middle, and the Welsh green curiously followed it with its eyes. Neville spotted another boulder, this time nearer and transfigured it to another bigger Dog.

The Welsh Green stood up flew down from her perch and chased the two dogs, and Neville eagerly ran to the other side of the stone plateau like he saw Fleur did. He was tired from climbing up the slope, but he was excited that his plan seemed to be working. He quickly moved to the nest to grab the golden egg when the barking of the two dogs he transfigured seemed to stop.

He looked back to the last he saw the dragon chasing the two dogs. The mother Dragon was gone, and so were the two dogs he transfigured. Neville wondered where the dragon could be and decided to hurry up and bent down to pick up the gold egg.

The stone formation shook and Neville fell down on the ground and he fearfully looked back to see the Welsh green Dragon perched halfway up the cliff face, her massive head and two talons hanging on the edge of the cliff.

"GRRRRR"

Crouching on the ground, Neville saw a small boulder, the size of a lemon behind him. He transfigured it to a small dog and slowly looked back as the dog ran near the head of the Welsh Green.

The dragon's eyes observed the small dog running near its talons and it narrowed its eyes as the dog bit into its front limb. The mother dragon absently flicked the dog and it flew to the air barking "yip yip yip!" before it transformed back into a rock and crashed to the ground.

She focused on the main threat, the bigger creature and opened her mouth, prepared to roast the human for daring to attempt to approach her nest.

Neville wanted to move, but he was paralyzed with dragon fear. He kept his head down, praying for Dumbledore to help him. He couldn't think and he couldn't breathe, his gut was tightening and he was stunned.

As the dragon opened her mouth, fire ignited on the roof of her mouth and she inhaled and prepared to release a flammable amount of gas her body stored. She was close to the human when…

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTtttttttt….. Pft"

Neville lost control of his guts and farted, and from his position the deaqdly gas traveled at a deadly velocity, straight to the nestling mother's mouth.

Unfortunately the Welsh Green's mouth had already ignited with fire, and when the gas from Neville's fart reached the flame it combusted.

The Welsh green coughed and choked as fire and gas suddenly engulfed her mouth and throat. She kept on scraping the taste and smell from her tongue with her talons and lost her perch on the cliff and fell. The dragon slammed on the ground and her head hit a boulder, knocking her out.

Neville's eyes were still closed when he heard the cheer and he looked up and saw the students applauding him. Neville looked back and was surprised the dragon wasn't there, ready to eat him.

The audience cheered although they were a bit confused, one moment the third champion to face the dragons was about to be roasted, and the next the Welsh Green suddenly lost her grip on the cliff and fell. No matter, the champion completed the task and the audience appreciated a good show.

Neville grabbed the golden egg, and peered over the cliff. The dragon was breathing, but it was unconscious. He saw Dragon keepers arriving on brooms and casting charms to check if the Welsh Green suffered any injury.

Neville grinned, he didn't know what happened but he would take it! He raised the egg high and headed towards the edge of the arena near the Judges table.

"_Incredibly disturbing! Neville Longbottom accomplishes the task in 34 minutes in a very convincing fashion, knocking his dragon out with his secret weapon! That gives a new meaning to silent but deadly!!!"_

Neville looked hopefully to the judges who looked confused at what happened.

Madame Maxine gave him an eight

Karkaroff gave him a seven

Dumbledore gave him a ten!

Devereux gave him an eight!

"_And Neville Longbottom gets a respectable 33 out of a possible 40! Good stuff… some nasty but good stuff overall"_

******************

"What happened?" Kara asked Harry who had been observing the scene closely.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Harry eyed the fallen dragon that was currently being transported by a team of dragon keepers. Poor Dragon. He glanced back at his fellow champion smiling and celebrating with his Gryffindor housemates, that sure was a deadly attack.

************************

Amazingly, Viktor scored the lowest with 32, as he used a very aggressive tactic on the Chinese Fireball Dragon. It was a Durmstrang trait to shoot first and think of the consequences later. Viktor sent a powerful Conjuntivitis Curse and blinded the Dragon.

Harry admitted it was a great shot, powerful and accurate, right between the eyes of the Mother Dragon. But the Fireball panicked and she trashed, crushing half of her eggs before falling off the stone structure and breaking one of her wings.

Viktor Krum accomplished the task in 15 minutes, but points were deducted from him for damaging the eggs. Overall its was a very exciting start to the TriWizard Tournament as the champions showed promise and even exceeded the expectations of most people. There was one thing that the people were sure off, this was going to be an exciting tournament, closely fought between the four champions.

There was Fleur Delacour, the favorite to win, and showed her skill in charms. She was the favorite of most and even some of the males in the other schools, the tournament's darling.

Then there was the young Monsieur Harry Wayne, quiet but showed incredible grace and athleticism in the first task. He was the dark horse, and could possibly even win the tournament. He was supported by mostly the younger female students who fancied him and the muggleborns who recognized his face and his name.

There was Neville Longbottom, who was placed in the Tournament in a plot by someone who seeks him ill will as claimed by Albus Dumbledore. He used unknown and deadly magics to subdue his dragon, and the dragon keepers in Romania actually asked the spell from the young champion.

Then finally Viktor Krum, Quidditch superstar and the champion from Durmstrang. Many consider him to be Fleur's closest Rival, and the greatest threat to a French victory of the Triwizard tournament. He was brutal, fast and efficient in his tactics.

All four champions had their own tactics and preferences, and the media hyped it up while people started gambling on their favorites. During the next task an announcement was made by the organizers that the Ministers of Magic of France, Bulgaria and Britain would arrive and personally watch the champions.

********************************

If some of you watch what i watch, you would recognize Steve MArtin's line. Love that movie

**A/N: Comments? Suggestions? this is unbetad  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics.

"_True glory consists in doing what deserves to be written; in writing what deserves to be read."_

_- Pliny the Elder (from Civilizations)_

Chapter 24: **Yule Ball**

_November 24, Beauxbatons, France_

"You must be the parents of Harry, I am pleased to meet you. I am his Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall" The Deputy Headmistress approached the family that was seated in one of the semi circular benches in the gardens of Beauxbatons.

Bruce turned and immediately shook Harry's favorite teacher in Hogwarts. "Yes, and I have to say I'm pleased to finally meet the famous Minerva McGonagall, Harry speaks most highly of you." Bruce said.

"Oh, he did say that?" Minerva blushed. To be praised by one gifted student was heartwarming.

"Yes, he mentioned that you were largely responsible for his interest in pursuing a mastery of the subject." Bruce smiled. "Please seat with us. This is my wife, Diana Wayne."

Minerva shook the hand of the beautiful black haired woman and smiled. "You must be very proud of your son, he has been chosen to represent Hogwarts, and Britain."

"We are." Diana smiled. "What do we owe the pleasure of your company Professor McGonagall?"

"Please call me Minerva. I was just curious to meet Harry's family, and I wanted to inform you of some plans I have regarding your son's education. Where is your son by the way? He must hear this too." Minerva replied.

"He is giving a tour of the gardens to his baby sister and… fiancé is it?... I'm afraid the customs of the Human and magical world are very different." Bruce replied.

"Betrothed? Young Harry has given a ring in promise for a marriage?" Minerva gasped aloud. She never knew the Hogwarts Champion had chosen a life long partner this early, usually it was the sixth year students that entered betrothal contracts. The pureblood extremists however were the exception as they immediately negotiate for contracts even if their son or daughter was only a year old.

"Yes... to his long time childhood friend. Here they are now. Harry!" Bruce called out to his son when he spotted him giving a tour to his sister and friends.

Harry spotted his dad calling him and headed towards the bench while Astraea hugged her brother's neck, holding a lovely blue flower in her small fingers. Zatanna and Kara followed him with Hermione and Daphne bringing up the rear.

"MA!" Astraea showed the flower she picked to her mother, and Diana beamed and took the flower from her daughter's hands.

"This is beautiful! Where did you…" Diana trailed off as she looked closely at her baby daughter's hair. It was filled with small flowers of various shades of blue and pink. She turned to her eldest and asked for an explanation. "Harry?"

"She kept on lunging after them mum, so I put some in her hair. She seems to like it." Harry replied.

"Fine… I hope the school will not get mad. These are rare and beautiful flowers…" Diana turned to an amused professor. "Forgive the interruption… this is my daughter, Astraea Wayne."

"She's beautiful! How old is she?" Minerva stood up and walked closer to the baby. Harry's smile got wider when the strict Transfiguration teacher started making faces and talking in baby lingo for his sister's amusement. He was reminded of his grandmother who also doted on Themyscira's newest princess.

"Peek a boo! I see you!" Minerva removed her hands that covered her eyes as she played 'peek a boo' with a giggling baby girl. She just loved babies and she rarely saw them as the pureblood witches and wizards tend to keep their offspring in their manors. They will only bring their scions and heirs to the public once they were four, through lavish parties to welcome the latest noble to join the wizarding world.

"Professor?" Harry asked his voice laced with amusement as he tried to get his professor's attention.

Minerva's eyes widened and she looked up and saw the amused face of Harry Wayne, and then she just realized that the arms supporting the cute baby belonged to her student.

"I'm… sorry Mr. Wayne… uhmm I got carried away." Minerva blushed. "Your sister is very adorable." She looked up and was surprised at the very warm and caring smile Harry Wayne was giving her.

"You don't have to say sorry professor, my sister has that effect on everyone she meets." Harry said. He placed his little sister to their mother's hands and stepped back beside Kara and faced the three adults.

"You must have met my Mom and Dad." Harry said as he locked fingers with his girlfriend and betrothed. "Kara, Zatanna, this is my professor, Transfiguration Mistress Minerva McGonagall, and this is my betrothed Kara Kent, while the woman beside Hermione and Daphne is my primary Magical Tutor before iHogwarts, Zatanna"

"A pleasure to meet both of you." Minerva nodded to the two ladies who in turn nodded back. "And congratulations on the betrothal. You of course will be Mr. Wayne's date in the Yule ball?" Minerva asked the stunning young woman. Harry Wayne had good taste.

"Yes Mam. He had just asked me to attend, and I'm eager to be with him and dance. And thank you for watching out for my Harry here." Kara smiled.

"It is my job Ms. Kent, and a pleasure." Minerva replied and turned back to Bruce and Diana. "Now, the reason I am here, is to offer your son an advance program for Transfiguration, he will be required to give a demonstration of his knowledge and capabilities in front of my peers, and if he passes, he can take both his OWLS and NEWTS this summer."

"I don't know about this… Harry what do you think?" Bruce asked for his son's opinion.

"It will be nice to take both exams next year, giving me more time to pursue independent studies… but… can Hermione and Daphne apply for the program too? I mean they are really good too…" Harry said.

"Harry, you know we want to… but I don't think it's a good idea." Hermione stepped in.

"Why not? You're as good as me! You can cast non-verbally, and know all the spells in the books." Harry replied.

"It's not just about by the book Harry… it's the essence of Transfiguration as a subject. Those transfigured wyrens you did? I can't do that. Perhaps I can pass the owls but definitely not the Newts… not yet." Hermione replied.

"Well I did add and modify the spell a bit." Harry admitted.

"I can see Ms. Granger's point and let me explain it to you Harry." Minerva said. "What you did in the task, and your performance in Madame Giselle's class shows you are already qualified for Newts. Do you know why they are called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests?"

"It was originally a nick name made by wizards and witches who took the exams hundreds of years ago. The Newts were used to be called Advance Application of Sorcery, but well the ministry back then didn't think much about Acronyms." Harry replied, grinning. The original name was funny though.

"Correct, five points to…" Minerva trailed off, as she realized that the contingent were not allowed to gain and earn points while off campus. "…to Astraea, for being an extremely cute baby."

Said baby looked up from her mother's arms as she heard her name, and babbleded incoherent words as she looked at the Green Robed Woman.

Everyone grinned and shared smiles and ignored the Transfiguration Mistress' slip.

Minerva continued. "As I was saying, you are correct Mr. Wayne. What makes the Newt exam challenging is the demands the examiners ask of you. Students come to the Newts prepared with standard seventh year book spells memorized in their heads and come out crying when they fail."

Minerva smiled when she saw the three students' shocked expressions and continued. "They fail because they cannot improvise… the Newts examiners ask you to make the spells your own. They want to see your own trademark, the flair just like what you did with the transfiguration spell on the first task."

"I get it…" Harry said. He looked at his family and finally asked Hermione and Daphne. "What do you think?"

"I think you should seize the opportunity Harry, to be accepted in an accelerated program in Transfiguration is very rare." Hermione said.

"And once you finish the newt, you can help us in our Transfiguration spells and prepare us for the Owls and Newts. Go for it Harry." Daphne added.

"Alright then… I'll accept the program, Professor McGonagall." Harry said and turned to Hermione and Daphne.

"Thanks for the support, Hermione, Daphne." Harry said as he hugged his best friends, and who in turn hugged him back. After a few moments they released each other and smiled at each other.

"Excellent!" Minerva said. "I will arrange for your test with the Wizarding examination authority, and talk to the Headmaster about this."

"Professor, I was wondering about that… why did the Headmaster give Harry eight points? He was the Hogwarts champion!" Hermione said. "Couldn't he have shown a little partiality to his own Champion like Headmistress Olympe of Beauxbatons and Highmaster Karkaroff of Durmstrang?

"Drop it Hermione, it's his prerogative to do that. As long as the people who matters to me know I did my best." Harry replied and gave a meaningful glance to his professor.

Minerva's eyes watered slightly at the hidden meaning in Harry's words, he was not holding grudges for getting a lower score. "You have the heart of the champion Harry." Minerva said. "Now, I have more duties to perform, thank you for accommodating my presence."

The Transfiguration professor said her farewell, but not before stealing a kiss on Astraea's head and transfiguring her hanky as a stuffed toy for the baby.

"That's a cool teacher." Kara said as they watched the tall and stern professor walk across the lawn towards the dragon.

***************************

SLAM!

"What the hell is wrong with you Albus?" Minerva loudly slammed the door shut when she entered Albus' office.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at his Deputy Headmistress with confusion.

"Do not act innocent!! Why did you give the Hogwarts champion a lousy eight?" Minerva asked incredulously. "Mr. Wayne's performance rightfully deserves a ten!"

Albus continued writing. "I simply called it as I see it Minerva… I found Mr. Wayne's acrobatics a bit flashy. A Hogwarts Champion, is humble, simple and…"

"… incompetent?" Minerva growled. "I can see what you are doing Albus… you are jealous… jealous that someone stole your favorite's thunder… and made to look like a fool... a coward. You wanted Neville to be the Hogwarts champion didn't you?... didn't you!?"

"Do not presume to judge me Minerva! I see clearly that you have given special attention to Mr. Wayne in classes!" Albus snapped.

"…As he rightly deserves. He is past seventh year in Transfiguration and Charms… and he did it on HIS OWN." Minerva bared her teeth. "Can Neville claim that?"

Albus Dumbledore refused to answer and just continued reading reports from Alastor Moody about the state of things in Hogwarts. It appeared to be going well back at Scotland, there was the usual fight, the rivalries and detentions. Overall a normal school year so far.

Minerva McGonagall paced the office, stalking like an angry cat. "You're planning something… I can sense it. I'm not blind Albus… and I certainly am not stupid! You have CHEATED… you violated your oath as a teacher when Longbottom took credit for what is not his due! You helped him in the tournament!"

"He needed it." Albus said. "And I will remind you Minerva that I am headmaster and not you."

Minerva sniffed and turned around. "This is not over. I will talk to the Governors if this continues on."

SLAM!

The office door shut violently and Albus relaxed. He was expecting that from his Deputy Headmistress ever since he gave out an eight to his own Champion. He smiled in relief, it was not as bad as he feared as only the door to his office was broken. He thought he would have to replace a desk. The Headmaster popped a lemon drop and planned for Neville's second task and absently chucked the wrapper outside the window. He was not on his own school anyway.

The wrapper fell down past a figure in black clothes. The figure frowned… he thought that Neville's performance was admirable… but when he learned that it was not Neville who planned it all along, his respect for the boy diminished.

It was cheating, like using someone's work and adding your name and passing it as your own. Despicable. Who were they trying to fool? Only the weak minded, and the ignorant were fooled by such an act of duplicity, but not him.

He felt sorry for Longbottom though, it was obvious that he was blatantly manipulated and controlled by the Headmaster. He didn't like using other people for their own selfish gain and decided to find a way to expose the Headmaster.

Harry jumped from the Stone Dragon's body and headed towards the Britain ministry representatives' quarters that transported the Goblet from London to Marseille. He determined from the security precautions that the most likely tampering would have happened during the transport.

He vanished into the shadows, and silently climbed the window to the restricted section of Beauxbatons, those reserved for Dignitaries and VIPs. Harry Wayne was on the hunt.

_**********************************_

_December 5, San Francisco, California_

Robin jumped through the rafters of the old warehouse, and observed the latest criminal gang that had moved in to the San Francisco docks. The gangs were planning heists in simultaneous places to confuse the authorities and increase their chances of success.

Robin moved to another beam and listened carefully, recording the gang's conversations. There were around twenty men in all, and they seemed organized. After a few more minutes, the meeting ended and the gang all left in their respective cars and as they left the warehouse they shut the lights to bath again in darkness.

Robin took out his night vision goggles to see if the gang left behind anything that can be used for evidence. He gazed through the goggles and looked around, and when he looked to his side he nearly fell off the beams as he saw a dark figure sitting beside him.

The figure turned to him and said "Hey Robin"

"Harry! You scared the living shit out of me! When did you get here?" Robin asked after he controlled the rampant beating of his heart. He never even noticed his friend arrive.

"A few minutes back when the gang leader arrived to give some instructions. It looks like they're planning simultaneous heists all over the city. You look so intense so I decided to keep quiet." Harry said through the featureless black mask he wore.

"Anyway…" Harry removed his black mask and smiled at Robin. "I need a big favor…

********************

_Titans Tower_

A bright flash of green energies materialized in the kitchen and Robin and Harry stepped through the portal.

"NO! Harry I mean it." Robin stalked through the corridors as his cape fluttered behind him. "Do you realize the ribbing I'll get from Cyborg and Beast boy? They'll make a big issue with it with Starfire!"

"C'mon Tim…" Harry persisted, and when he saw Robin's reluctant face, he decided to pull out his ace.

"Hey Tim, do you remember when I saved you from those rabid fan girls? I still have the photos of your skinny white butt while those girls…"

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it! Keep quiet, Beast boy might hear us!" Robin blushed in embarrassment and he immediately clamped down on Harry's mouth to prevent him from elaborating further. It wasn't his fault! Who knew the fans in Japan were so aggressive? Since then he wore a tighter belt.

Harry nodded and Robin continued walking towards the garden outside the building where Cyborg was grilling barbeque for lunch. "When is this again?" Robin asked.

"Yule Ball at France, and your date's nice… she's my best friend. Hermione" Harry replied.

"That girl Batman wants to recruit? She sounds alright… but…" Robin looked around to make sure they were alone and then leaned forward and whispered to Harry's ear. "What about Starfire?"

"Oh" Harry grinned. It seems Tim was following his father's strategy towards getting the girl, by pining from a distance. "Don't worry Tim, this date's strictly on a friendly basis, that way things won't get awkward. I'll talk to Starfire don't worry."

"How will you talk to her?" Robin asked.

"Simple, I'll cook dinner for her tonight… she can't resist my swordfish steak." Harry joked.

Robin smirked. Harry's Swordfish Steak was Starfire's favorite dish in the world, and once full of the juicy goodness, that would place her in good mood when Harry tells her that Robin's going out for a friendly date. Genius.

"Why don't you ask her out already?" Harry asked, as he saw the rest of teen titans goofing around, even Raven who mutated the carrots to chase beast boy.

"Well… I'm afraid it might interfere with our relationship as team mates." Robin said as he eyed Starfire eagerly looking over the grill as the chickens cooked.

"Isn't that decision for the both of you to decide? I mean look at my mum and dad… they made it work out." Harry replied as they followed the path to the garden. "Although it took them nearly eight years to admit their feelings. I hope you don't wait that long Tim."

"You have a point… fine I'll do it soon!" Robin relented. "Do you want some company later when you shop for ingredients?"

"That will be great, thanks." Harry smiled in appreciation and then suddenly he laughed out loud when he saw the Titans. "Sounds like I need to teach you to cook too, You are going to need it in the future."

Robin looked at where Harry was pointing at and he suppressed a grin. Starfire's face was full of soot, as the chicken pieces in the grill burned. Cyborg rushed and poured water from a hose, soaking Starfire and their lunch.

"Can you also cook lunch for us?" Robin asked.

"Nah, let's order pizza." Harry said as he tossed his phone to Robin giving him the hint to order.

"Hey I need my unhealthy meals once in a while too!" Harry defended himself from the look Robin was giving him.

****************************

_Gotham Manor_

"Well? Was your mission a success?" Kara asked as she sat in Harry's bed. She patted the spot beside her and Harry got the hint and jumped on the bed, taking his girlfriend down with him. Kara laughed and pushed Harry away as her boyfriend used her shirt to dry his wet hair.

"It is… I got the two dates for the girls." Harry replied as Kara combed his wet hair with her fingers.

"So Garth accepted?" Kara asked.

"Yeah he did. I met him while he was saving those whales from poachers." Harry replied. "And Tim said yes after some persuading."

"Good, I wanted Daphne and Hermione to enjoy the Yule ball. I can't wait to see their faces when they see Robin and Aqualad as their dates! Now about my dress… what color do you think will suit me?" Kara asked.

"Hmmm Silver? Or gray and silver? A neutral color would go great with the suit Mom got for me." Harry replied.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Let's go!" Kara jumped off the bed and tugged on her boyfriend to stand up.

"Where?" Harry asked hesitantly, he wanted to cuddle some more.

"Shopping!" Kara said eagerly. She frowned when Harry burrowed deeper into the covers and decided to take action, it wouldn't do to waste valuable shopping time. Kara manhandled her boyfriend, and carried the Wayne Heir and threw him on top of her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Resistance is futile honey" Kara grinned as she patted his butt as she moved out of the room.

Harry grumbled and lightly pinched his girlfriend's butt making her jump.

********************************

_December 24, Beauxbaton Grand Garden_

"Do you see him?" Hermione asked as she looked around the crowd.

"Relax Hermione, he'll be here." Daphne said as she absently smoothed down her skirt. She was wearing a lovely white dress with silver accents, enhancing her delicate curves and slim build. Her friend Hermione had chosen a gorgeous blue dress that went well with her styled up brown hair.

"But it's nearly six!" Hermione fretted and Daphne sighed. She knew why her friend was like this, she was nervous and ranting always eased the tension.

"It's a quarter to six." Daphne reminded her. "It's still early… come on let's sit down first. These heels are gorgeous, but impractical."

"I know, we just need to get used to it. I wonder our dates will be?" Hermione wondered.

"Hermione… " Daphne grabbed her friends arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Ouch! Watch the grip Daph!" Hermione turned to her best friend but stopped when she saw Daphne's expression. "Daph?" Hermione asked.

Daphne did not answer but she grabbed her friend's chin and forced her friend's face to the direction at where she was looking.

"Oh wow." Hermione said weakly.

Harry Wayne walked through the cobblestone path wearing a handsome charcoal gray suit with a gorgeous young woman at his arm. Two young men walked behind the couple, themselves looking like a million bucks and some of the girls with dates took a second look at the newly arrived party. Harry noticed Hermione and Daphne and he led Kara and friends to the stunned friends.

"Hermione, this is Tim Drake and Garth of Poseidonius, Tim, this is your date Hermione Granger, and Garth this is Daphne Greengrass." Harry introduced the foursome to each other. Hermione gasped when she recognized the names and smiled at Tim and Garth.

"Hi Hermione! I heard so much from Bruce about you. Shall we?" Tim offered his arm and Hermione beamed and took it.

"Lovely to meet you." Garth said as he copied his friend's actions. "I am curious about the magical world, we have our own magics where I come from, and Harry said you will be an excellent date to explain the differences."

"Same here, I'm sure we will have the opportunity to do so later. And thank you for being my date for tonight." Daphne said.

The three couples headed towards the reception area and registered amidst the stares of many students and press. Hermione and Daphne grinned at each other, it looked they will have fun with their dates tonight. Hermione knew all about the new Robin, Tim Drake, and it looked like Garth was very friendly and open. It would not be uncomfortable for all and Hermione gave a smile to Harry to thank him.

"Very classy, and I like that they decided to have the ball outdoors." Harry said as he led Kara through the crowd to find an empty table. Whispers and fingers pointed at them, but Harry and Kara were used to this and took the attention upon them gracefully.

"Yeah. And it's a great night too, very romantic." Kara replied as she looked at the beautiful night sky. The three couples finally found a table for ten and sat down.

"I'm surprised they didn't give the Champions special treatment." Hermione observed. She smiled gratefully at Tim as the boy pulled her seat for her.

"The ball is for the honor of the Tournament, not just the champions. Giving us special treatment might alienate everyone else. It's a good step." Harry said as he seated Kara. "The program said that the champions will be give introductions before the start of dinner, and that's it."

"It makes sense too. The Tournament is organized in the first place to increase International Magical cooperation, tonight has no place for rivalries." Daphne observed.

The three couples eagerly talked to each other, and soon the occupants were laughing and joking at the relaxed environment in the table. The tables started filling up with students and their dates and that prompted Madame Maxime to begin the ball.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me be the first to welcome you to the Yule Ball! The Ball is meant to foster and encourage friendships and cooperation between schools. But first, let me acknowledge the presence of our Champions." Madame Olympe said as she took out a paper handed to her by a staff from the registration table.

"Let us welcome Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour, Champion of Beuxbatons Academy of Magic and her date, Monsieur Viktor Krum, Champion of Dursmtrang Institute of Magic." Madame Olympe said.

The two mentioned couples stood up from a few tabled down from Harry's party and the crowd applauded their presence as whispers about the two dating began to bubble. By tomorrow, a new love team will be on the papers, Harry was sure of that.

"Let us Welcome Monsieur Harry Wayne and his date…" Olympe looked closer and resumed speaking. "…and his date and betrothed Mademoiselle Kara Kent."

Harry and Kara stood up as applause erupted from the crowd welcomed their presence although Harry could see some shocked faces in the audience.

"He's already betrothed? "

"This is horrible!"

"I thought he was with Fleur! The papers said so!"

"The girl's hot!"

Harry and Kara sat down as the applause died down and listened to Madame Olympe's speech. "Finally our last Champion, Neville Longbottom, and his date Parvati Patil of Hogwarts." Madame Olympe said. Neville stood up with his date and nervously smiled at their fellow students applauding them politely.

The Yule ball proved to be an enjoyable and relaxing evening as Harry danced most of the night with Kara. Hermione and Daphne greatly enjoyed their dates, and by the looks of it so did Tim and Garth, as they eagerly danced song after song with their partners. The band that was playing was great as they continued to play song after song from both famous French muggle and wizarding artists alike. Thankfully not a song of Celestin Warbeck was played, to Albus' disappointment. He looked around, hoping to catch an older Witch's eye but no one seemed to want to dance with him.

Harry danced with Kara, Hermione and Fleur and later on while Kara was dancing with Tim he approached the one Witch he had reserved a dance in his mind.

"Can I have this dance Mademoiselle?" Harry approached the quiet teacher's table and stood beside his favorite teacher's seat. Giggles from the female teachers were heard as Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure Mr. Wayne? I am not particulary familiar with this new songs." McGonagall replied.

"Very sure, I'm eagerly waiting all night for a dance with Hogwarts' loveliest and most brilliant professor. It will be fun!" Harry replied charmingly and that caused several Witches including Madame Olympe and Madame Giselle to giggle like school girls, and even Karkaroff smiled.

"Very well then, Mr. Wayne, perhaps I do remember some dances in my day. Let's hit it." Professor McGonagall placed her napkin on the table and took Harry's hand as she stood up. Harry led his professor to the dance floor in the midst of applause and cheers from students and teachers alike. Harry glanced at Kara and Fleur and saw them smiling wildly at him.

"He certainly is something." Madame Olympe said as she finished clapping. "I never saw a young man with such courage to ask a teacher to dance. I can see why Minerva speaks highly of her young protégé."

"Yes… and I fear I am going to miss him in my classes." Madame Giselle said. "It was very satisfying to teach him, I feel like I am seeing someone rise to greatness, and I am proud to be a part of it, no matter how small."

"Viktor seems to admire him." Karkaroff replied. "Let us not allow these young ones to have all the fun, Madame Olympe?"

The Headmistress smiled and immediately took the offered hand from her colleague and they too headed to the dance floor. Several teacher followed their lead and partnered up leaving only Dumbledore and Madame Giselle on the table.

Dumbledore looked at her hopefully but the Beauxbatons Transfiguration professor immediately took action.

"Hi!... Jean Luc!" Madame Giselle stood up and waved at someone in the crowd."Excuse me for a moment, Monsieur Piccard is calling me." She said to a confused Headmaster.

Madame Giselle left the table and vanished from Dumbledore's sight, leaving him all alone in the table. He frowned… he couldn't see who Madame Giselle was waving at. "Who is Jean Luc Piccard?"

Harry noticed from the corner of his eyes Viktor Krum approached "the female band singer. The band vocalist grinned and whispered back to her band mates. The drummer and guitarists smiled and prepared for the piece as the vocalist took to the mike and began to sing.

"_You and I in a little toy shop  
Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got.  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one, they were gone...._

_Denkst Du vielleicht grad' an mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Und dass sowas von sowas kommt…"_

The song was a combination of German and English lyrics and Harry and Professor McGonagall enjoyed dancing, improvising dance moves in time with the chorus and the highlights. Soon they were laughing at their own antics and the other teachers and parents gravitated to them, jumping around and laughing with glee.

The students stopped dancing momentarily at the very, very rare sight, stunned in disbelief at the way their stern and strict professors and staff were acting. Around thirty or forty adults were jumping to the song cheering on the band, totally gathering the attention of everyone. Most of the students joined them and soon everyone was laughing and cheering at the song

At around one in the morning the band stopped playing and several teachers and students retired for the night, tired and sleepy from all the dancing. Some lingered around the gardens or beach, and enjoyed the cool air blowing from the sea.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Harry whispered to Kara as they followed the crowd as they walked along the cobblestone path towards the gates. With permission from Madame Olympe and Professor McGonagall, he was allowed to spend his remaining vacation at home in Gotham provided he arrive back three days earlier than the January Sixth deadline for most Students.

The other Champions like Fleur will be staying at her ancestral home in Marseille too, while Viktor Krum's family stayed at a nearby wizarding inn to be nearer to their son for Christmas.

"I did, it was really fun." Kara replied as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. "This place is nice but I really miss Wayne Manor."

"Yeah… me too." Harry replied as he kissed the top of Kara's head softly.

"Harry? Who is that girl? She's crying?" Kara whispered as she noticed a young girl supported by two older girls, probably upper classmen. The young girl was hobbling as she sniffed while she had her hands around the other girls' shoulders for support.

"That's Longbottom's date, Parvati Patil" Harry whispered back.

Kara winced at what as she saw the injured girl's sore right foot. "Better put some ice in it dear." She called out.

"Thanks" Parvati smiled tightly through the pain while Angelina and Alicia stopped walking.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he transfigured a stone in the ground into an ice bag, and poured water in it through his wand. He waved a second time and the water turned into an icy mixture and gave it to Angelina. He picked two sticks in the ground, about a foot each in length and transfigured them into crutches." "This should do for now until you get back to the Beauxbatons healing ward."

"Ohhh that feels nice! Neville stepped on my foot." Parvati said as Angelina waved her wand and attached it to the fourth year's foot with a strip of cloth.

"But surely only a hit isn't enough for that injury" Kara said.

"It sure isn't… the dance went well, I think Neville even got Lessons from professor Dumbledore, he told me so… but when those teachers and students started going wild, things got bad." Parvati grimaced at the memory.

"Yeah go on? You still haven't told us the whole story." Angelina asked.

"Well I was standing around laughing at Professor McGonagall when Neville decided to copy those boys who were jumping in tune with the beat of the music. He jumped alright, over my right foot a dozen times." Parvati said.

"OOhhh" Alicia, Angelina and Kara all said at the same time. Neville wasn't a lightweight by a long shot.

"And so I screamed loudly at him and yelled his name repeatedly to make him stop. I couldn't move as so many people were pressed around us. Neville only yelled back my name thinking it was all a bit of fun. I got out when and limped out when the crowd parted slightly, and my foot got worse near the end." Parvati said. "I'll never dance with that boy again! Ever!"

"Hey at least the swelling stopped." Kara said. "We'll we better catch the last of the carriages, we're heading home. Merry Christmas!"

"I feel better already. Good thing you're here Harry, Angelina doesn't know the ice transfiguration yet. And you too Miss Kara? You're pretty nice. Merry Christmas!" Parvati beamed at the two.

"Hey that's seventh year Newts! We still haven't been taught temperature matrixes. Thanks for the help Harry. And it's finally nice to meet you, Miss Kara." Angelina said.

"Same here. We have to go. Bye!" Kara said and they both headed to the left fork in the cobblestone path that headed to the gates.

"Wow, I can't believe Harry's engaged. She seems nice though. I'm Happy for Harry." Parvati said.

"I know one girl who isn't happy at all." Angelina said as she teased Alicia.

"Bitch… I saw you pining after Daphne Greengrass' date! Girl you were drooling on the floor!" Alicia teased back.

"I was not! But he was good looking! I heard he was Harry's friend." Angelina, Parvati and Alicia headed to the Healing ward teasing each other and gossiping about who looked nice and who didn't. Parvati joined in, she was already feeling better. She looked back at the other path and saw Harry Wayne and his betrothed kissing under the star filled night. Parvati turned back and continued on her way with Alicia and Angelina, that couple looked good together.

****************************

_8:50 am, January 8, Briefing room, Beauxbatons_

"Welcome champions!" Monsieur Devereux said as he beamed at the Triwizard Champions. "By now you realize that the golden eggs that each of you recovered from the first tasks have a date and time inscribed on its golden shell. The date, is today and as most you have guessed, the eggs will open today to reveal the clue for the next task."

"This second task is to determine a champion's innovativeness, quick thinking, and flexibility." Devereux said.

"CLICK!"

"Now, the eggs' locks have all been released, you can open them in your own time, and in twenty hours you have to retrieve a clue for the second task. Good luck champions." Monsieur Devereux nodded at them and swept out of the room followed by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime.

Harry's sharp eyes immediately spotted Dumbledore's wink at Longbottom and he narrowed his eyes. He will investigate this further. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a loud piercing shriek filled the room and saw Viktor Krum holding an opened egg. A smaller egg appeared within the Gold structure and its shell appeared to be transparent. The smaller egg appeared to be filled with liquid that had a golden tinge as bubbles circled the case. Curious.

Each of the champions opened their eggs and they all got the same results. Harry grinned and nodded at Fleur and they both headed out, and a second later Krum also left the chamber and headed towards the docks.

"I saw the look in your face Harry. I cannot believe you already have an idea just from that awful sound." Fleur said as she walked beside the Hogwarts champion.

"You just need to be more observant Fleur, take in the little details that most usually look past." Harry replied. "And I saw the look in your face, you recognized the sound."

Fleur smiled and replied. "Of course. Well good luck to you Harry."

"Good luck Fleur." Harry said and the two champions separated, he immediately made his way towards the Dragon while Fleur headed towards her dorms. He still needed to investigate the mystery of the fourth champion, and he had a feeling he needed to keep an eye on Neville Longbottom

*****************************

_7pm, The Dragon, Beauxbatons_

"Are you ready?" Albus Dumbledore asked as sucked on a Lemon Drop.

"Yes professor… but I'm worried though… isn't this cheating?" Neville asked from his seat while he pocketed the vial filled with Gillyweed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Neville? This isn't about the tournament anymore! This is about your life! This is for the greater good!" Albus replied as she looked at his champion with a frown.

"But… aren't I abandoning what being a Gryffindor is all about? To be brave and courageous… this tournament has taught me a lot Professor, I can actually claim I beat a Dragon!" Neville said looking at his professor. When he saw the doubtful face he asked out loud. "You don't believe that I can do it on my own don't you professor?"

"You still lack the skills Neville… you're opponents are older than you…" Albus admitted and looked at Neville intently. "Lord Voldemort wants you to die in these tasks… I still haven't figured out who charmed the Goblet to pick you… Life and death is more important than any Tournament. You don't want to die do you?"

"No…" Neville's face paled. "I… I think I better sleep early professor, the task is early tomorrow. And that island is far. Good night and… thank you" Neville left and closed the door.

Beneath the window Harry was listening to the conversation, his hands and feet anchored securely in the stones. So, this was a plot by someone for murder… Harry eyes, hidden beneath the dark goggles he wore frowned when he saw a Blue Beetle in the edge of the window still. Odd, there were beetles in the gardens, but none of this variety. And it seemed to be acting weird as it was at the very ledge and corner, as if it did not want to be spotted by those in the office. Animagus

Harry remains still as the Beetle climbed over the ledge and started walking down the path. It seemed the fat beetle with strange marking cannot fly this high or was scared to do so. As it moved down the stone walls of the Dragon it reached Harry's shoulders and it continued on, until it walked up to his awaiting hand.

Finally the beetle realized that instead of the cool, smooth rock it was now walking on fabric! It looked around and frantically tried to open its shell and fly, but it was too late and darkness engulfed it.

Harry jumped from his perch and headed to the forest, and he instantly vanished into the tall trees. Once he reached a suitable spot, he placed the beetle on the ground and transfigured the beetle back to its human form.

"Who are you!!!" What are you?" Rita Skeeter demanded fearfully as she looked at the dark shadow, it seemed to be humanoid in shape, but she could not see any better as the thing was partially hidden in the shadows.

"Rita Skeeter, I finally found the secret of your legendary investigative skills. I must say I'm impressed with your animagus form… a beetle." The figure said.

"What do you want from me?" Rita asked fearfully as she looked around for a way to escape.

"I want you to work for me." The figure said. "And I will pay you handsomely… triple your current salary"

"Triple?" Rita perked up when she heard the word triple. She smiled a bit, as her fears of being murdered vanished, this being was talking in a language they both understand, money. He wanted information, and she would be his informant.

"What can I do for you then?" Rita replied.

********************************

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as she looked up from the essay she was writing as Harry entered their dorm.

"It' safe? Where's Susan?" Harry asked as he closed the windows of their dorm.

"She's with the puffs on the beach, they're having a bonfire night. So spill! Have you figured out your clue?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, hours ago… when I first heard the sound from the egg, I was reminded of Black Canary's sonic scream. And the liquid and the bubbles was another clue. I remember in one mission where Black Canary used her sonic scream to fight off those rogue Atlantians, her sonic attack was still effective but through the water I can actually her voice. So I went for a swim with my egg and this is what I got." Harry tossed a piece of paper towards Hermione.

She immediately snatched it and began to read.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_  
We've taken what the school will miss,  
_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_  
And recover what we took"_

Hermione read it aloud and once she finished she gasped. "Mermaids!"

"Yes… and there's a colony off the island about half a kilometer from the shore." Harry said. "Fleur mentioned a few months back that sometimes she sees them when there's a full moon, perched on top of the rocks."

"What the school will sorely miss…" Hermione began thinking for a possible object.

"Beauxbatons has an extensive collection of wands don't they?" Daphne guessed.

"Exactly, that's what I thought too. We have to recover a wand down there."

"Do you have an idea on how to breathe down there?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, bubble head charm with a few modifications, and I need some fins and a wetsuit too." Harry said and removed his wand. He transfigured his spare rubber shoes and it shifted its shape into a pair of black fins. He turned to a nearby bath robe and waved his wand and soon he had a black and gray wetsuit hanging by his bed.

" Hey… that's my robe Harry!" Hermione said.

"Wear mine then." Harry teased and threw his gray bath robe to Hermione.

"I won't wear this! It smells of you!… only Kara would use this, she has a weird obsession about how you smell you know." Hermione threw back the robe. "I'll just borrow Daphne's spare."

"If you're sure… anyway I'm going out to scout the island and see the how strong the currents are, does anyone need anything?" Harry asked as he began to pull on his "Burglar clothes" as Hermione dubbed them. Hermione stopped her reading and Daphne sat up on her bed, wearing eager faces.

"You're so sweet Harry, anyway can you buy some juice from me? I'm missing simple muggle food after all the French Cuisine we have been eating for months…" Hermione began

"Chocolate!" Daphne asked. "Dark chocolate"

"and I would love to have a box of pizza, and Mom told me in a letter that my favorite author has released the latest series …" Hermione continued and began listing her cravings like skittles, a can of soda, chips and cookies.

Harry left the dragon after five minutes, clutching a foot long list filled with Daphne and Hermione' s midnight cravings. He vowed to impose sanctions limiting food cravings to five pieces and two kilos of weight per person.

*************************

A/N: Comments?/Suggestions? edited a bit,

For those who do not recognize the lyrics, the song is 99 LuftBalloons. A year later it got translated to English and was called 99 red balloons. There are several versions, the one i picked is a combination of the two, by Nena.

Cheers for getting due credit for Honest Stories in Fanfiction ( i know i know i'll drop it, and i apologize for the rude words i posted in the last chapter.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics.

Chapter 25: **The Second Task**

_January 9, Beauxbatons_

"Nice outfit Harry" Fleur commented as the Hogwarts Champion emerged from the garden and to the starting point at the beach. Harry was wearing a skin tight dive suit, exposing his muscular physique to the admiration of the females nearby.

"I got enough ribbing from Kara and Daphne earlier" Harry said and glanced back at Kara, Daphne and Hermione who were grinning at him from the stands. Like the first task, the Champions' families were allowed special seats on the stands. Diana, Astraea and Zatanna were also there cheering Harry on.

"There's nothing embarrassing to hide, and in fact you should be proud of what you have." Fleur said and Harry grinned.

"You're the one to talk, how come you're wearing a one piece silver swimsuit rather the one you usually wore in The Warrior?" Harry asked as he remembered the usual revealing two piece bikinis Fleur wore on board the Wayne's massive yacht.

"I do not plan on giving these hooligans their wet dreams for the next month. Unlike here I have privacy on board the Warrior." Fleur said.

"I understand… hey Monsieur Devereux's here, good luck alright?" Harry said as he watched the Triwizard Organizer and official representative approach them.

"Thanks Harry. You too." Fleur replied. The two champions lined up with Viktor Krum who was wearing red board shorts and Neville who was wearing black shorts.

"Greetings Champions and Students! In this Second task, the Champions need to recover Four Magical Artifacts that went missing from Beauxbatons' collection. They have an hour to bring back the artifacts, and full points will be given to the champion who arrives earliest and in the most efficient manner." Monsieur Devereux said.

"At my signal, you may begin!" Monsieur Devereux slashed his wand downwards creating magical sparks of green and red and a loud sound.

"BANG!"

Fleur, Viktor, and Neville immediately rushed to the sea, running at first and then slowly walking as the water got to about four feet. Harry immediately pulled his fins on and jumped and waded into the sea and as he got to about three feet he submerged, and the crowd could see a figure moving swiftly beneath the waves immediately catching up with the other champions.

"_And Look at that! Harry Wayne is using a muggle device to swim faster! Oh Look at Fleur Heartbreaker Delacour in that sexy silver thing! That should be banned for making a lot of pants tight!!" _

Fleur stopped and looked back at the shore in irritation, and cast a bubble charm on herself and dived beneath the waves so that she wouldn't hear the mysterious commentator.

Harry momentarily stopped as the water got deeper; he cast a modified bubble charm on himself and followed Fleur into the depths of the Mediterranean Sea. Viktor cast a transfiguration spell on himself, and his head and neck morphed into the head and gills of a grey shark. A fin emerged from his back and as the transfiguration process was completed he too sank beneath the waves.

"_Harry Wayne and Fleur "I love you" Delacour used a bubble head charm on themselves and… that's a bit disturbing, but impressive and effective as Viktor Krum used a transfiguration spell on himself to turn into a half a shark!.... and look at Longbottom, he looks like he wants to throw up!" _

Neville was indeed left behind as he struggled as his skin shifted and strange and unfamiliar sensations wracked his body. A moment later, his body finally transformed and he dived into the water and breathed in through his gills.

Neville grinned as he noticed his webbed hands and feet. He felt at home in the water and decided to show up to the crowd and his fans. He swam nearer to the shore at great speed and leapt high of the water like a dolphin. Unfortunately he was at the shallow water and crashed on the sand and lied there like a beach whale, twitching every so often. The crowd gasped at what they saw as a sea monster emerged from the sea.

"_Of all things divine and Holy! That's one ugly motherfucker!"_

The sand was soft and Neville was unhurt, and he slowly disappeared into the waves, embarrassed at his performance. With the aid of his webbed hands and feet, he quickly caught of with the other champions.

*************************

The champions struggled as the path to the island proved to be difficult as Coral reefs and strange underwater rock formations marred their path. Although the current was not strong, the visibility was poor, and they were all forced to slow down. Fleur had a hard time as the full bubblehead charm distorted her sight and depth perception and she was forced to slow down. Harry though had modified his charm and the bubble only engulfed his nose and mouth, but even with these modifications, progress was slow.

Viktor Krum proved to be an amusing sight, as he constantly bumped his head on everything he passed by, as a shark's vision was not at all great. Thankfully the shark's thick and rough skin shielded him from scratches and injuries from the sharp coral, though remora fish continued to swim beside him near his neck. It proved irritating as the fish bit off some of his chest hair making him twitch from time to time.

Neville though was another story as he zoomed around them, though he had no idea where to go, and decided to tail the slow party.

After a grueling 20 minutes of navigating the reefs, the champions finally heard the singing of mermaids. Neville immediately swam ahead, and soon he disappeared over the crest of the reef. Harry followed him quickly and stopped for a moment to admire the wondrous sight.

Large shells and reefs with beautiful colors adorned the underwater valley and Mermaids swam past them singing and waving at him. Some were enticing him with a subtle finger beckoning him to go with them, and Harry observed that these mermaids looked very similar to Veela that they had the same long silvery blonde hair. Harry ignored them however and continued swimming and he saw Neville swimming already back towards the crest of the reef,, a blue and silver jeweled wand in his right hand.

He found a table made of coral and it was guarded by four mermaids, and on top of the coral table three wands of different colors. He looked back and saw Viktor and Fleur in his tail and he immediately headed down to the coral table.

Harry immediately grabbed the one of the wands and secured it beside his own wand on his wrist. He pushed off with the help of his fins, he wanted to catch Neville Longbottom, and swam faster, this time using his hands together with his feet.

After five minutes he finally saw Neville Longbottom it looked like the Gyffindor was struggling with his pace as he was swimming slowly compared to his blistering pace earlier. Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 45 minutes into the task, he knew there was some distance to go and kept his steady pace. He caught up with Neville and soon went passed him, and noticed the boy was breathing hard through the gills in his neck… Neville was tired, he used most of his energy during the first part of the task.

Finally Harry saw the shallows, and he glanced behind and saw Fleur, Viktor and Neville behind him giving their last bit of energy. But it was too late as Harry had too much of a lead and he emerged from sea to the cheers and applause from the crowd. He took off his fins and walked towards the Champion's area and offered the wand back to Monsieur Devereux.

"_And Harry Wayne is the first to complete the task at a blistering pace of 48 minutes 32 seconds! What an amazing show of physical stamina and coordination!"_

Harry noticed a table filled with pitchers of cold water and other juices and he immediately grabbed a glass and drained it empty, thirsty from the nearly hour long task. He looked back and smiled as Viktor and Fleur emerged from the sea exhausted. Although Viktor had superior stamina, he had to reverse his self transfiguration and that proved crucial as Fleur managed to race past the Quidditch Star for second place.

"_Fleur Delacour emerges from the sea dripping literally like a wet dream! She secures second place with a good time of 52 minutes and 45 seconds, while Dursmstrang Champion Viktor "don't bite me!" Krum clocks in at a respectable time of 53 minutes and 12 seconds!"_

Fleur was so exhausted that she didn't even react to the comments of the mysterious commentator, while Viktor gulped down glass after glass of water. A few minutes later Harry noticed Neville had transformed back and was now crawling to the shore like a beached whale. The fourth and last champion finally managed to reach the champion's area breathing heavily.

"_Neville Longbottom finally arrives just within the time limit of 59 minutes 42 seconds!"_

"That was harder than I expected, navigating from the beach to the island was challenging." Harry said as Fleur and Viktor sat on either side of the bench he was on.

"I will have a bad headache later… even now since I hit so many corals on the way to the mermaid colony." Viktor said while he massaged his near bald head to ease some of the discomfort.

"I almost collapsed in exhaustion. And the water was very cold. I never want to do that again." Fleur said as healers checked the various scrapes and bruises the champions had gotten from swimming near the sharp coral.

"Our scores are here" Harry said amid the cheers and applause of the crowd. Devereux approached the champions and held up his hands to silence the crowd.

"After deliberation from the judges, we agreed to give Monsieur Harry Wayne a score of 49 points of a possible 50 for accomplishing the second task quickest. Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour has a score of 48 points for arriving second, and Monsieur Viktor Krum a score of 47 for arriving third." Devereux said as he read from the score sheet.

"Monsieur Neville Longbottom has a score of 46 points, for arriving fourth but he still arrived within the one hour time limit. Although…" Devereux narrowed his eyes as he read a comment from one of the judges. He continued reading with disbelief in his voice. "…one of the judges insisted that I announce his comment: that Monsieur Longbottom has shown Cultural Finesse for… being polite to the mermaids?"

"_cultural Finesse my butt! He just fondled that mermaid's tits! I would have done that too! You showed Balls there Longbottom!"_

"Who said that? I demand to know who keeps on insisting on broadcasting his immature and childish opinions, thereby disrupting the tournament!" Devereux shouted as he looked at the crowd. No one seemed to have heard his outburst as the audience laughed and cheered their champions on.

"So that was why he was swimming back so fast! …he was running away from a mad colony of Mermaids!" Fleur exclaimed while Harry and Viktor exchanged amused looks. The mermaids were topless, but they had too much maturity and control to let it bother them. It seemed Neville lacked both as he faced a dozen half naked half fish woman.

"Well I hope he had a good grope… it would be the last time he will be swimming in these seas. Look at the shore." Viktor said and Fleur and Harry followed his gaze.

"Wow they look mad." Harry sniggered as he saw the heads of the mermaids poking out of the water. They were looking at Neville though said boy was unaware as he drank the water while being attended by the healers. The three champions even saw one of the mermaids made a slashing gesture to her neck to indicate Neville was dead, while the others slammed the water with their tales in displeasure.

After a few minutes of recuperating, the four champions were lead inside the tent, where the four judges awaited with them.

"Champions…" Monsieur Devereux approached, carrying the wands the four retrieved in the second task. "You will notice, that the wands you have received are different from one another. Each wand represents a direction from which you will start in a maze. Monsieur Longbottom, wave the wand you have picked please" Devereux said as he handed each wand back to the champions.

Neville did so and blue sparks came out his wand, and a large letter N. "You will start from the north." Devereux said. Harry and Fleur had East and West respectively, while Viktor had south. Once the four champions had confirmed the directions, Devereux continued to brief them.

"Since Mademoiselle Fleur and Monsieur Harry are tied in first place with 84 points each, they will both start at the maze we will build at the same time on the thirtieth of March. Monsieur Viktor and Monsieur Neville will then head next after a minute since they are both tied in second place with 79 points. This is very exciting indeed!" Devereux exclaimed.

"Very exciting indeed, I would have never anticipate that it would be such a closely contested tournament!" Madame Olympe said. "The English Ministry wizards have kindly offered their help in building the maze, and so Champions, prepare for there are things inside the maze that will test you to you limits."

"Indeed. You have two months to prepare, Champions. Use it well, as this will be the most difficult task of them all." Dumbledore added as he gazed at Neville Longbottom, and only Harry noticed this.

************************************

_January 12, East Garden, Beauxbatons_

"There's nothing I can see that would indicate foul play. I've checked the three aurors that accompanied Crouch Senior, and I know they were not supporters of pureblood supremacists." Rita Skeeter made her report to the mysterious figure who still clad in the unrevealing black clothes.

"Good. What about Crouch Senior? Is he acting in a suspicious manner? He could have tampered with the Goblet." Harry asked. He tossed a sack of Galleons towards Rita and the reporter eagerly caught it and stuffed it in her purse.

"No… you couldn't find a more Light Wizard than Crouch himself…" Rita said as she smiled at her mysterious client. "He was a top candidate to become the Minister of Magic before the scandal… he was brutal, he sentenced hundreds of supporters of You know Who to Azkaban, and he even managed to convince the Wizengamot to authorize his Auror Forces to use the Unforgivables against the Death Eaters."

"What scandal?" Harry asked, he never heard about this.

"Well shortly after the downfall of He Who must not be named by the boy who lived… may he rest in peace… his son was captured along with Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodulphus and brother in law Rabastan as they tortured the Longbottoms to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse. Imagine the scandal!" Rita exclaimed as she remembered the rumors and speculations during the chaotic time. "And Crouch Senior sentenced his son… his son! To life imprisonment in Azkaban without so much as a blink. I think he wanted to protect his candidacy in the Ministry in the upcoming elections that time… but the damage was done."

"And his son?" Harry asked. this was intriguing, he was glad he recruited Rita into his network.

"Well, the official records say he died in prison… but the Auror I knew who is posted in the Auror garrison in Azkaban said that someone escaped… someone who was supposed to be dead. Barty Crouch Junior was found dead in the living room of Alastor Moody's house. He escaped Azkaban!" Rita whispered. "Of course you wouldn't tell anyone would you? I got this information through questionable means, its suppose to be top secret."

"Of course… here a bonus for this new bit of information." Harry tossed another sack of gold to the reporter. "You will receive a message from me and we will meet again in a time and place I will indicate if I need your services. Good day Rita" Harry needed to report this to Sirius and his Dad.

"You certainly know how to keep this reporter Happy. I'll be waiting." Rita smirked and peered closer to get a better look at the mysterious person, she was curious about the identity of her mysterious client.

"Who are you honey? Tell me I won't tell a soul." Rita teased, she was quite sure this person was not out to harm her. "You're rich… and by your voice you sound young… twenty's perhaps? You know that's legal for more intimate affairs."

"I'm not your type Rita." Harry said.

"But are you sure?" Rita asked. She looked at her newly done nails and continued. "I am very skilled, and having young lover will be very pleasurable for me… and I will teach you many… many things. How about it? one peek at that mask you're wearing?" Rita looked up and found her client gone, she didn't even hear him leave.

"Crap. Oh well, time for a vacation." Rita muttered as she patted her purse, heavy with galleons. Her client's word was good as his gold, and she was very, very happy. If she kept this up, with the bribes from politicians and her considerable salary at the daily prophet, she can retire soon in a private villa here in Marseille. She found the place relaxing, and it was full of young handsome and virile young men. Rita looked around to see if someone was observing her and disappeared into the shadows of the garden.

********************

_February 10, The Warrior, Marseille_

The Hogwarts delegation was given a week to rest and relax, as well as enjoy the city of Marseille, provided that the student's parents had given them permission. Of course Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Greengrass, eager to see their daughters immediately gave their permission and indicated in their letters that they would meet them on board The Warrior.

The massive Wayne yacht had docked two days ago in the port of Marseille as Bruce Wayne needed to finalize his business deals with Gerard Delacour, and also to spend some quality time with his son and family.

Gerard Delacour had heard from his daughter and from the muggle news about the new cooking sensation, and had requested a meal cooked by Chef Harry. Harry reluctantly agreed, though he still considered himself an amateur Chef that only liked to experiment and watch cooking shows like Jamie Oliver's, Iron Chef America and his favorite chef, Giada de Laurentiis. He once had a crush on the beautiful Italian American when he was eight, to Kara's amusement.

"Finally! Boy that was hard. I hope your father like this." Harry said as he removed a large tray from the oven and placed it on the counter to cool.

"He will love this Harry, Lasagna is his favorite dish, and when you add the other plates you prepared, he will have a full stomach by the end of lunch. Oh that smells good!" Fleur said as she peered at the steaming hot Lasagna, its cheese slightly toasted. Harry had used many varieties of cheese in the dish and it filled the room making the three girls' mouth water.

"I hope so. I better take a quick shower. Don't touch this okay? It's still hot." Harry said as he wiped the sweat off his brow and disappeared from the kitchen.

"MMMm… Have you ever seen anything so delicious?" Hermione said as she inhaled the delectable dish.

"No… and I'm getting hungry from just smelling it. I want to taste the Lasagna…" Daphne said as she slowly moved her hand to get a sample.

"No it's for Fleur's dad!" Hermione slapped her friends hand away, though she herself wanted to take a good dip with her finger. "Harry said not to touch this!"

"But I'm hungry! And it's sooo good!" Daphne pouted.

Fleur licked her lips and moved closer to the dish and smelled the cheese. "It is. Harry's very talented."

Daphne crossed her arms… and she looked for a way to sample the dish. "Hermione look, the cheese on the edge of the tray is allowed isn't it?" She took a wooden spatula and scooped the excess cheese and tasted it. "Oh yeah that's the stuff!"

"Let me taste!" Hermione said and tried some for herself. "Oh yeah! Yummy!"

Fleur did not want to be left behind and tried some too, and soon the edges of the tray was sparkling clean, though the stolen tastes only increased the three girls' hunger. Fleur absently twirled the wooden spatula and smudged the side of the lasagna.

"Oh look, it got hit. That's too bad." Fleur said as she looked at the broken cheesy crust of the dish. She used the spatula and licked the cheesy goodness.

"Look at what you have done!" Hermione said. "The dish is ruined. And it's not even, we should fix the other side to make it more even." Hermione grabbed the spatula from Fleur and grazed the other side. She ate the cheese and some of the pasta and moaned. "Wow the pasta's good and the flavors… Wow!"

"Hermione… it's not symmetrical again! This side needs to be fixed!" Daphne said and snatched the spatula from her friend and shoved it deeper into the tray, scooping out a good amount of cheeses, pasta, vegetables and meat. She shoved the scoop into her mouth and declared. "I'm in Lasagna heaven!"

That was the signal and the three girls took out spoons from the counter and began feasting on the Lasagna, not caring as their faces were smudged with the cheese and sauce.

Kara found them as she carried Astraea on her arms, and she was shocked at the very unlady like behavior the usual prim and proper girls were acting.

"What are you doing?" Kara said while Astraea giggled and bounced in her arms at the amusing sight. Fleur, Hermione and Daphne immediately stopped the rape of the Lasagna and looked at her as they chewed, their mouths stuffed with food.

"Uhh… Quality control?" Hermione said as she swallowed what she was chewing. Fleur and Daphne looked at the tray and found it was almost empty.

"Oh no…" Fleur said. "What have we done?" She gazed at the remaining pasta and scooped out some more with her finger.

"We ruined Harry's dish!" Daphne said as she copied her friends actions. "But… it's sooo good!"

Kara laughed in amusement, she understood her friends' actions, and she hoped Harry would not take this badly. "When Harry sees this… oh here he is." She giggled softly as she struggled to breathe.

Harry entered the kitchen, his hair wet from the shower, and stopped, shocked at the sight. His previously pristine tray was now gone… and he looked at the culprits.

Fleur, Hermione, and Daphne immediately hid their spoons behind their backs, although the sides of their guilty mouths were still stained with the sauce and cheese. He even saw Hermione lick the side of her lips to get another taste.

"Sorry Harry…" Fleur said. "I will explain to my father what happened. It's your fault actually, you made such an amazing dish! It is irresistible!"

Harry chuckled then it proved too much as he laughed along with Kara. "Your faces! You look like clowns!" Harry took out towel paper from the dispenser and handed them to the three marauding culprits. "It's fine… I prepared another tray for you girls since I thought we would have our own dinner on the deck away from the adults. But since you ate the main course, you'll have to do with the salad and appetizers I made."

"YEY!" The three girls cheered. They got off the hook.

"But... Me, Kara and Astraea will have Lasagna while your girls don't." Harry smirked. this was the punishment.

"Awwww" Fleur, Hermione and Daphne said in unison.

****************************

_Cursing to the high heavens, Earth Orbit, Skull Squadron exercises._

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"God damnit!" Jack Baker said as his sensors indicated he was hit. "That guy's ridiculous!" He looked at the dogfight as he saw his squadron get shut down one by one. Only Rick Hunter, the Sterling Siblings and Karen Penn were left from the original eight that was sent to engage in a mock fight with the white VF-3.

He joined his "dead" squadron into a higher orbit to observe the dogfight. Whoever the pilot of the white VF-3 was performing intense maneuvers that the skull squadron struggled to imitate.

The formation of the four VF-3 headed by their wing commander Maximillian Sterling immediately dispersed as the White VF-3 flew past their formation. The four gray VF-3 followed their target, but it was too quick and agile for them. Jack Baker pushed into a few buttons to listen to the intercom to get a better idea of how tough their opponent was.

"Bogey's at my six! Where the hell did he come from! Mir get him out of my tail!" Karen Penn's voice was heard and Rick looked at where his teammate was. Her gray VF-3 was pursued relentlessly by the White VF-3, trying to get a proper angle of attack for his virtual missiles to launch.

"I'm coming Karen!" Miriya Sterling said as she joined the Dogfight. The white Veritceh fighter increased its speed and engaged full reverse thrusters and without losing time it pulled up to avoid the pin down. It rolled and twisted to avoid a target lock by Rick Hunter's VF-3 and pursued the Wing Commander's Veritech fighter who was alone as its wingman left him.

"God damnit Rick! Get back here!" Max Sterling screamed out. "Bogey's on my six… Urgghh." Max said as he tried to perform a sharp turn as the intense G forces assaulted his body. His maneuver was good but the White VF-3 followed smoothly, and while he tried to recuperate and regain his bearings his sensors immediately indicated he was dead.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Shit I'm dead." The Wing commander immediately joined the rest of the "dead squadron," hovering at 12 to get a better view.

"He's on my tail again!" Karen screamed as she tried erratic maneuvers. "he's getting a lock!" Karen said as her voice cockpit warned of the locking sensors. She copied her opponents earlier move and slammed the brakes hoping the White VF-3 would overshoot past him, but no trail of thrusters appeared past her cockpit.

"Shit." Karen breathed out and was rewarded with a loud beep. Her opponent must have sensed what she was about to do, and with great disappointment Karen joined her inactive squadron.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Karen asked. She was one of the newer members of Skull Squadron, having finished her tour of duty on the Carrier Battle Group USS Independence. "He's not human I tell you, I was at my limit!"

"You'll see Karen. Looks like Rick's the only one left." Max Sterling replied. The two Veritech Fighters were engaged in a furious chase, and the remaining member of Skull Squadron was the only one remaining as it pursued the bogey. Suddenly the White VF-3's legs engaged and it dropped under the chassis as its thruster legs engaged and it rotated in space. It caught the pursuing VF-3 of Rick Hunter by surprise, as one second he was chasing the bogey and a split second later it was facing him with virtual guns blazing.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Damn, I almost got the kid." Rick said as he pulled up and joined his squadron in formation. The White VF-3 joined them, and flew behind the formation..

"Exercise is over. Let's head back to Watchtower 2." Max Sterling said and one by one the Veritechs disengaged, following their Wing Commander to base.

As the Veritech fighters landed on their respective hangars, Karen jumped from her cockpit and approached Rick Hunter.

"You said Kid right? Who is the pilot of that white VF-3?" Karen asked as she removed the instruments attached to her flight suit.

"We just called him white leader, but I heard his name's Harry. Here he comes, c'mon I'll introduce you." Rick said as he spotted the White VF-3 land down on its own hangar, with a stunning blonde woman waiting for the pilot to climb down.

Karen's eyes widened as she spotted the pilot remove his helmet. "He's so young! What 15? 16?"

"Fourteen actually… you signed the non disclosure agreement right? That's Bruce Wayne's son, Harry Wayne. He developed the Veritech Fighter since VF 1. It's all thanks to him that we developed the Veritech so fast, his inputs were valuable." Rick Hunter said. "You should have seen him during the shakedowns of the VF 1 , VF 2 and the VF 3, he pushed the fighter to their limits and then some."

"The Wayne Heir? Chef Harry?!... but… but… how did he become so good?" Karen asked as he observed the Wayne heir talking to what Karen thought was his girlfriend.

"That's the big secret. Kid's a natural pilot, and his tolerance to G-forces is unbelievable." Rick said as he took off the own instruments attached to his suit and stored the electronic equipment in his helmet.. "I remembered when we first watched his performance on the VF-2, we all thought that has got to be a UAV program flying the thing. But then we saw the video of the inside of the cockpit and saw this kid flying it! Shocked the hell out of the squadron, I gotta tell you that."

"No wonder we couldn't catch him! He's the test pilot! He knew the capabilities of the fighter inside out." Karen said. "Hey you said you'll introduce me right?"

"Oh Yeah" Rick said and turned to Harry. "Hey! Harry!" The Wayne heir looked at their direction and waved and headed towards them with his girlfriend walking beside him.

"Hello Lieutenant Rick, C'mon stop saluting me, I told you that for the hundredth time." Harry said.

"It's a habit Harry, and it's a sign of respect for your phenomenal skills. You might have noticed, but the whole squadron salutes you. Anyway, meet the newest member to the Skull Squadron, Lieutenant Karen Penn, U.S. Air Force." Rick said as the female pilot saluted the Wayne heir.

Harry saluted back, and held a hand to shake. "Good to have you with us Lieutenant Penn. That was some good flying." Harry said as the Karen shook his hand. "I've got to go back, nice meeting you!"

Karen watched as Harry Wayne and his girlfriend disappear to the private lockers. "Maybe I should learn how to cook to, that might help me improve my piloting skills."

***************************

_March 29, Third Task Maze, Beauxbatons_

"We have to hurry, the creatures will be placed later." Barty Crouch senior said to the French and British Aurors as he carried the TriWizard cup from the grand hall to the maze. "I'll take carry this directly towards the center, while you assist the keepers, we don't want any accidents do we?"

"Yes Monsieur Crouch." The French Female Auror replied. "How long before the first creatures will be placed inside?"

"In Ten minutes… that… is why we must hurry. Go, I can handle carrying this simple thing." Barty Crouch Senior gave a tight smile to his two escorts.

"If you're sure, Mister Crouch. I'll wait for you at the north entrance." The British Auror replied.

Crouch Senior nodded and carried the Cup deeper into the 20 foot high hedge maze. His will was commanded by the Dark Lord, keeping a tight leash to ensure his obedience. But his thoughts were free.

The Dark Lord said that Dumbledore was playing into his trap, the determination of the Headmaster of Hogwarts to see through with his weapon's survival will ultimately lead to the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, terrible and more powerful than ever before. He must find a way to warn the Dumbledore, but the Dark Lord's will was stronger than his own.

The snake had mutated as it absorbed the energies the Black Heart Jewel emitted, and it grew into a grotesque snakelike humanoid form. He feared for the worse, he hoped someone would be able to stop this. By his master's command, he cast several subtle charms and wards to ensure that whatever creature that will be placed on the northern path would not bother Longbottom later on. As he reached the central stone podium, he placed the TriWizard cup into its stand, and whispered.

"Portus"

The TriWizard cup glowed an ominous blue light, before it faded, and it silver trims shined under the moonlight. It stood there, a seemingly innocent cup, perfect for a trap.

******************************

_March 30, Hedge Maze, Beauxbatons_

"Welcome to the Third and Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament! I would like to acknowledge and welcome the presence of our esteemed guests, Minister Cornelius Fudge of Britain, Minister Allen Brown of United States of Americ, Minister Grishoff Knott of Bulgaria and our very own Minister Jaques Villard of France!" Monsieur Devereux said as the Ministers stood up as their names were called and waved at the crowd.

"Now give a hand for our Champions!" Monsieur Devereux waved his hand theatrically at the tent housing the Champions

The crowds were cheered and roared as the Champions walked out of the tent and headed to their sides of the maze, waving at their friends and families. Thousands came, from the Ministers of the various magical governments, to the wizarding press and other Witches and Wizards, eager to see the historic and prestigious climax of the Tournament.

Twenty minutes later, the champions were in position Monsieur Devereux began his speech. "As Monsieur Wayne, and Mademoiselle Delacour, are tied for first place…" He paused as the crowd cheered wildly.

"They will have a minute head start, while Monsieur Krum and Monsieur Longbottom…" Devereux paused again as their supporters cheered wildly.

Devereux continued. "… will start a minute later as they are both tied in second place! A very exciting task, as anyone can win! Champions! At the sound of my wand, the two champions tied for first place must immediately enter the maze! After the second sound, Krum and Longbottom will follow…"

"The Triwizard cup is placed in the middle of the maze by Bartemius Crouch Senior, head of the International Magical Cooperation Department of the ministry of Magic of Britain. The maze itself is filled with creatures and obstacles designed to challenge our champions' skill in wizarding prowess and knowledge!"

Devereux glanced at the crowd and waved his wand.

"BOOOOM"

"Begin!" Devereux shouted and Harry and Fleur rushed into the maze from the east and west. The crowd went wild as they shouted their cheers to support their favorites. A minute later another sound was heard.

"BOOOOM!"

Viktor Krum and Neville Longbottom rushed to the maze, eager to catch up on the minute head start of the other two champions. The crowd went wild again, screaming their voices hoarse, as the third task began, and the game was on.

******************************

Harry dodged the large pincer of the Acromantula blocking his path and sent a stunning curse towards the creature. The giant spider's tough hide dispersed the curse though it slightly staggered as it shook off the curse's effects. Harry used the moment and slid underneath the creature and punched its soft underbelly hard with his left fist.

The giant spider instantly collapsed as its insides were rattled with the shock of the strong punch. Harry spared a second to look at the spider to make sure it would not attack him when his back was turned and continued towards the center of the maze. He had already dispatched the various magical creatures in his path, from boggarts, Wild gnomes and even a low land troll, and by far the most challenging for him was the Acromantula. But that was just the magical creatures.

The tall twenty foot hedges that comprised as walls of the Maze were confusing to navigate, but the organizers decided that this wasn't hard enough and added devils snare traps along the random sections. Harry had to transfigure a stick into a long knife so that he would be able to move quickly through the deadly plants, but it was still a time consuming and arduous task.

Instead of moving at a reasonable pace, he had take to a fast walk so that he can spot the deadly vines of the devils snare littering the sides and walls of the maze, eager to catch his foot or hand. Harry heard a high pitch shriek, and he smiled, fleur must have encountered her greatest fear in the boggart, though he was confident she could handle it. He wondered how the other Champions were doing and continued on.

***********************

"Not again…" Neville muttered as he encountered a dead end. The third task was surprisingly easy, though he did a girly scream when he spotted a frozen sphinx, but he was glad that no one heard him. He was about to double back when the wall of plants in front of him suddenly wilted away revealing a new path.

Neville grinned and rushed forward not noticing the frozen trolls and Acromantulas in the dark corners. This was easy! Neville used the point me spell Dumbledore taught him and hurried towards the center, he could fell the cup was nearer.

***************************

Harry ran past another tangle of Devil's snare and rolled to the ground as other vines attempted to coil around his neck. He immediately got back up and stopped for a moment to regain his bearings. A glint caught his eye and he turned his head and smiled.

The Trwizard cup stood on its stone podium, waiting for its champion. He moved past and stopped when he heard another footstep on his right.

"Fleur" Harry smiled. "I was wondering when you will get here."

"Harry." Fleur stopped for a moment to regain her breathing. "Good to see you. Have you seen a large hairy spider?"

"Yeah. I punched it in the gut. So, foot race then?" Harry asked as he gazed at the Triwizard cup, 100 feet away from them.

"If you're sure. On three?" Fleur replied.

"Alright… Three!" Harry sprinted forward and Fleur ran beside him, matching his long strides. Suddenly they both slowed down and gradually to a halt.

"Just my luck." Harry breathed out.

"Mine too… how did he get here?" Fleur said, disappointment in her voice. "I mean, I was ally hyped up, ready for a sprint to the cup but this is a very big let down."

"I know." Harry replied as they both sat on the ground as Neville Longbottom grabbed the cup to claim the title of Triwizard Champion.

"Look at me! Look at me! I'm the champion EEEEEEeeee!" Neville screamed as he felt the tug on his navel as the portkey activated.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Fleur asked.

"No… Devereux said the first to get the cup would activate the fireworks and that we would announce the TriWizard Champion. I don't hear any cheers or see any fireworks." Harry replied as he began to imagine possible scenarios in his mind.

"I'll call for help then" Fleur said as she sent two red sparks in the air, and within a minute two wizards in large brooms hovered above them.

"Monsieur Wayne? Mademoiselle Delacour? You need assistance?" A female French auror asked.

"We need a ride. Take me to Bartemius Crouch Senior." Harry replied as his face lost all the fun he was having in the last twenty minutes.

******************************

_Little Hagedon Cemetery, Britain_

"Where am I" Neville asked as he looked around the cemetery. He fearfully dropped the Triwizard cup and gasped when a figure emerged from the shadows of one of the large tombstones.

"Neville Longbottom… we meet again." Lord Voldemort smiled at his nemesis. "Congratulations on winning the TriWizard tournament, but I fear we will need to talk later… once the ritual will be complete and I have regained my body."

Neville froze in fear as he looked at the reptilian face of Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord was hideous, as he stood six feet tall with a thin human like body and curved scaly arms, while a long tail trailed along the end of his spine.

Finally Neville snapped from his fear and ran for his life. He was able to dodge the spells as he ran past the tombstones but one pinned him right on the back and he fell down on the ground, out cold.

Voldemort dragged him back by his leg, and after a few meters the most feared Dark Lord in the universe stopped as he looked at his unconscious prey. "You're too heavy, Longbottom." He waved his hand and floated the boy towards the tombstone of his father.

*****************************

Harry jumped before the broom landed and glanced at his father in stands. He nodded his head and Bruce understood and whispered to Diana and Kara that Harry expected trouble. Diana immediately clutched her baby daughter tightly into her arms and stood up and headed towards the grounds, followed by Kara and Bruce and Zatanna.

Harry pushed past the press and used his superior strength to move them out of the way as the reporters rushed to him and Fleur to ask questions.

"Mr. Wayne!"

Harry turned around and spotted Dumbledore and McGonagall running towards him.

"What happened? Why did you give up?" McGonagall asked as she inspected her student for injuries.

"Neville got the cup first…" Harry said and frowned as Dumbledore beamed in happiness.

"But as soon as he touched the cup, he disappeared, the Triwizard cup is a portkey?" Harry continued.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes instantly changing from the kind old man to the powerful wizard that Lord Voldemort even avoided a fight with.

"Yes, I saw the telltale signs of displaced wind and air… now I must go to my family. Headmaster, Professor." Harry nodded to the two Hogwarts staff and disappeared among the crowds.

Dumbledore hurried past the crowd and reached Madame Maxime as her champion was reporting what she saw.

The headmistress of Beauxbatons noticed Dumbledore approaching and asked. "Your champion told you then? One of the champions has been kidnapped, Neville Longbottom through the use of a portkey."

"Yes, young Harry Wayne told me. I fear I played into his trap. We must find him, please ask the minister of France and Cornelius to come here too. We must rescue Neville." Dumbledore replied as he wondered where Longbottom might have been taken… and how?

************************

"When you first see him, you would not think he is under the spell but look closely at his eyes… they're slightly dilated… unnoticeable when he wears those glasses of his. I need to bring him out of the spell… Zatanna?" Harry asked.

"I'm on it." Zatanna said as she waved her hands as she gathered the mystic energies. She used them and severed the psychic tether controlling Crouch's mind and the man immediately babbled what was on his mind as the leash was released.

"Lord Voldemort!... a plot… the black heart jewel…. Little Hagedon!" Crouch gasped out and he looked around and spotted the figure nearest to him and grabbed the person's shirt. "He must not be allowed to continue the ritual! He must be stopped at all costs!" Crouch gasped out loud.

"Show me." Harry said and he used his legillimency skills as he sifted through the man's mind. After a moment he finally learned the whole plan of the Dark Lord and he stood up. The mind probe prove too much for Crouch and hes passed out in exhaustion.

"Voldemort's on the move. He plans to use the Neville's blood on a ritual to bring his body back and stole the Black Heart Jewel to boost his powers. The place is in Little Hagedon Cemetery in Britain. I'm going to rescue Neville and stop the ritual." Harry said as his body glowed a familiar green and his clothes changed to the garb of Apollo.

"Agreed. But if it gets tough, get out of there and call for backup. Take care, I'll wait aboard the Warrior and set up a Command and Control center for this crisis." Bruce said and looked at the other Justice League member. "Zatanna, have Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks here with some of Harry's clothes, we need a double for him. Also call Dr. Fate, I might need his help, ETA, five minutes. Go."

Apollo nodded and he disappeared in a familiar pop while Zatanna immediately contacted the members Batman required. The Justice League was on the move.

*********************************

"Bone of My father…" Voldemort said aloud in fulfillment of the ritual and levitated his filthy muggle father's bone and dropped it into a steaming large cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken…" The Dark Lord sliced a cut with a ritual knife on Neville's arms and flicked the blood on the cauldron. The boy moved slightly but he was still unconscious from the stunning spell and Voldemort grinned in anticipation. He wanted Longbottom to wake up and see the new form of the Dark Lord.

"Heart of evil, give me your power" Voldemort leaned over the Cauldron and regurgitated the Black Heart jewel in his gut, and it splashed at it joined the other ingredients in the mixture…

"My flesh willingly offered… I will be reborn!" Voldemort exclaimed and he dived head first into the cauldron.

The dark ritual was complete as dark energies gathered across the skies and a chilling wind blew across the graveyard. A thousand souls screamed in despair and terror as the Black Heart Jewel's essence escaped through the Crystal casing and joined Voldemort's resurrection. The cauldron bubbled and shook until black light erupted from it and bathed the graveyard in darkness.

Neville finally woke up and he immediately felt fear as he watched the terrifying sight. His arm hurt and he felt weak and cold and his eyes grew wide as he finally remembered what happened. Lord Voldemort was here! He struggled to stand and run but he felt something… an oppressive force was pushing him to the ground… pinning him with fear and terror. Neville just lied on the ground as he watched the rebirth of the Dark Lord.

The cascade of dark energies stopped flowing and where the Cauldron once stood was a shadow… a Dementor… six feet tall and emitting a strong frost aura felt around in the small graveyard. Light seemed to dim around the strange being and Neville pushed with his legs to get away from the creature. He could see his breathe in the sudden cold and his body shivered though he was not sure if it was from the cold or the fear paralyzing his body.

The Dementor took of his hood and Neville gasped as Lord Voldemort's face looked down on him.

"How polite of you to stay and be the first to welcome me back… for this I will ensure that your death will be quick, though… it will not be painless a I fear." Lord Voldemort said as his eyes burned with dark energies.

"By all means… run… shout... AMUSE ME!" Lord Voldemort said and Neville shivered when he heard the dark lord's voice. It was deep, like the abyss itself was swallowing him whole.

"No? how sad… I expected even a meager bit of resistance from you." Lord Voldemort said as he flexed and tested his new body. "Despair now… for no one even Dumbledore will be able to save you."

Neville whimpered as he looked at the dark skies saturated with the evil energies, he would bear to look at the sky than look upon Lord Voldemort… it was hopeless… he was going to die.

A glint caught his eye and he thought that he would never be able to see light again… not this hideous terrifying undead glow that permeated everywhere. The light… Neville squinted as he focused on it and saw that it was green… bright green.

"What are you looking at Longbottom? Praying for help? How pathetic…." Lord Voldemort stopped his tirade as he too noticed the light.

A beam of light pierced through the dark and heavy clouds, piercing them like a lance. It streaked across the sky dispersing the darkness around it and it seemed to be heading towards Lord Voldemort.

"What manner of magic is this?" Lord Voldemort asked out loud and he leaped back as the beam of green light slammed between Neville Longbottom and the Dark Lord.

Neville felt the darkness recede as a strange being appeared before him, whoever he was, he was bathed in bright green light, pulsing ever so often, pushing back the fear and the cold. The figure was facing Lord Voldemort, and Neville could see from between the Green being's feet the stunned face of Lord Voldemort.

"It seemed I arrived too late to stop you, Lord Voldemort." The green being said as he stood protectively over Neville Longbottom.

"You… Hogwarts' protector… yes I remember you! You stopped my servant from acquiring the stone! No matter… I will destroy you now… you have saved me from hunting you… and when I'm done… Hogwarts will be defenseless!" Voldemort said.

"Don't be so sure." Apollo said and he let out his power and sent a beam towards the Dark Lord. He was too late to stop the ritual, but he still needed to rescue Longbottom. He did not want not face something unknown as it appeared the dark lord had acquired a new body and strange powers of his own… like a Dementor's.

Voldemort dodged the blast and gathered his dark energies in his arm and sent a beam towards the stranger. Harry dodged this and it hit a tombstone and shattered it, sending rubble flying round. Apollo wanted to take on the dark lord, but Neville still needed to be rescued. He needed a way to get Neville out, but the portal would take too much time and Voldemort could follow them.

He spotted the Portkey still glowing faintly and a plan immediately formed in his mind. He sent a few more beams to keep the Dark Lord distracted and dragged Longbottom towards the cup by his collar. He was about to push Neville to the portkey to activate it when the Dark Lord came out of nowhere and tackled him, intent on sucking out his soul when they both fell on Neville who in turn was pushed into the cup.

All three vanished amidst a class of energies from the graveyard and appeared in front of the stands to the shock and fear of the crowd watching the sudden appearance.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as well as the Ministers of Magic as they saw the Dark Lord… thought long gone appear before their very eyes. Albus noticed Longbottom was there and… a strange being, burning with green aura fighting the Dark Lord.

Apollo gritted his teeth and summoned his power and kicked Voldemort from him, sending the Dark Lord though the hedges of the maze. Apollo immediately followed through and pursued Voldemort, intent on drawing his opponent away from the crowd to avoid casualties and collateral damage.

Albus immediately hurried to Neville to check on his condition and he breathed a sigh of relief when the boy seemed conscious.

"What happened Neville?" Albus asked as the Ministers of Magic stood by his side while the aurors tried to contain the panic that flowed through the crowd when the supposed to be dead Dark Lord suddenly appear before them.

"Lord… Voldeehmort… he's back… he used my blood on a ritual… and he was suppose to kill me." Neville shivered in fear. "But then he came… and stopped Lord… Voldeehmort. He called him Hogwart's guardian."

Albus' eyes widened in surprise… so that was the guardian! He saved Longbottom! His word was true… when Hogwarts needed him the most he would appear… and his timing could not be more perfect!

"Albus! Is… that… He who must not be named?" Cornelius asked fearfully.

"Yes… and he used Longbottom's blood in a ritual to bring him back. The Dark Lord appears to have acquired new powers … fortunately for us we have an ally." Albus said. "But we must help this being..." He was interrupted as a powerful gust of wind blew his hat off, and it appears he was not the only one.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

An explosion was seen from the middle of the maze and it was so powerful that the hedges were blown off revealing a shocking sight. The green being was facing off against the Dark Lord in a display of power as they traded taw energies. The green being suddenly dived straight to Lord Voldemort, dispersing the dark lord's attack with a hand and sent a fantastic punch to the Dark Lord's face, sending him tumbling through the ground.

The punch was so strong that Albus could actually feel the blow and the impact, and he wished the punch would have knocked Voldemort's head off clean from his body.

Voldemort was enraged… he was never beaten to the ground… it was humiliating… The guardian appeared to be more powerful than him… impossible! He needed to regroup… to study his power and gain new allies… as Dumbledore obviously found a strong one with this Hogwarts guardian. As the green being sent a surge of energy towards his position, Voldemort disappeared to the crowd's applause and jubilation. It was the first time Lord Voldemort was pushed to retreat.

Apollo looked at the crowd… and it appeared that Albus and several officials were running towards him. He let his aura pulse to slow them down and disappeared in a flash of green light.

***********************

A/N: Comments?/Suggestions?

This is UNBETAD


	26. Chapter 26

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics.

Chapter 26: **The Justice League**

_Auror Garrison, Azkaban Island, North Sea_

Auror Ribson took a deep puff from his cigarette as he tried to warm himself against the chilly wind of the North Sea. His station was the least desirable of all as his face was subjected to the stinging wind and the spray of the sea as waves crashed on the jagged rocks surrounding the island. The auror looked longingly as he heard the rest of his comrades laugh as they listened to the latest Quidditch match.

A sudden wind, colder than he had ever felt slammed into his small guard station, and the light on the end of his cigarette died down at the sudden drop in temperature. Suddenly horrific wails and cries of terror were heard from the inmates and it chilled his spine. Even after two years manning his post in Azkaban he never got used to those tormented sounds but it was louder than before and the inmates were supposed to be sleeping.

"What the hell?" Auror Ribson breathed out as he looked at the massive triangular citadel that was Azkaban prison. Out of every window, door and opening hundreds of Black Cloak figures flew out of the structure. He heard the thousand wails and cries of the inmates as suddenly all of the Dementors became active.

Dark trails were everywhere as the Dementors abandoned their posts, leaving dark streaks across the darkening skies. A cold wind now blew and Ribson immediately ran inside the garrison.

"The Dementors! Something's happening!" Ribson shouted and immediately all the aurors donned their robes and wands and headed outside.

"Morganna and Merlin…"

Ribson heard his Auror Captain mutter. It was a spectacular sight as hundreds of dark trails made by Dementors spiraled against each other. It seemed they were moving as a flock, and it looked like they were heading for the Isles.

The aurors were used to the presence of the Dementors, they were the most hardened of Aurors, tough mentally and physically. But even they shuddered as the Dementors passed over their camps and they covered their ears as they heard the shrieks and wails of the undead guards.

"Alert the Ministry!" The Auror Captain snapped.

"Shouldn't we try and stop them?" Auror Wood asked as he fingered his wand. All of them were trained to produce a patronous, the charm designed to repel a Dementor.

"We couldn't even if we tried… they will just suck our souls dry." The Auror Captain replied. "It looks like they're gone, make emergency rounds on the prison to check on the prisoners. Gibson, head to the Ministry and alert Madame Bones to mobilize the Aurors."

"Yes Sir!" The aurors rushed and to obey their garrison commander's instructions.

The Auror captain gazed at the horizon as he observed the Dementors departing the island. He wondered if any force on this earth could stop such a dark army. He rubbed the hairs that stood up on the back of his neck and followed his men to the Citadel.

The Aurors immediately headed to the high security prison and their faces paled as they saw three of the inmates in the High Security wing were missing.

********************************

_Headmistress' Office, Beauxbatons_

"How did he manage to get back Dumbledore? What should we do?" Cornelius Fudge fretted as he squirmed in his seat. After taking several calming potions from the Beauxbatons Healer, he managed to compose himself and attend the emergency meeting. The Ministers of Magic of France, Bulgaria and the United States were also there, concerned about the new development.

"He used Neville Longbottom's blood in a dark ritual to gain a body…" Dumbledore replied as he stroked his beard, deep in thought. "… though I am very concerned about his new appearance… it almost seemed like he generated the same frost aura and fear like a Dementors…." Dumbledore's eyes widened as he solved a piece of the puzzle.

"Cornelius! Is Barty Crouch Senior here? We need to interrogate him!" Albus exclaimed.

"I saw him in the healer's wing. The healer told me he is suffering from the long term exposure to the Imperius Curse and dark magic." Cornelius shuddered as he remembered seeing the expression on the man's face.

"We need to speak with him, he is the key… If you can spare a few aurors to bring him here Minister Villard? " Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Dumbledore." Villard said and he nodded to one of his aides. The young woman nodded and rushed out of the office to the detachment of Aurors guarding the room.

Dumbledore nodded in thanks. "Thank you Minister Villard… now about the identity of…"

He was interrupted again as another aid, this time of Cornelius Fudge rushed inside the office. "Minister Fudge! The Dementors of Azkaban have left their post! The auror garrison commander just said they all left in a swarm!" The aide panted as he struggled to regain his breathing.

Fudge' face immediately paled. "How can this be? We have them under control with the artifact… That's not possible! Activate all the Aurors at once!" The other ministers of Magic looked at each other, worried about this new development. Voldemort was bad enough… but this?

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and headed to the window overlooking the gardens of Beauxbatons. "It is a I feared… somehow Voldemort has obtained the black heart… the artifact that controls the wills of the Dementors… and only a few in the Ministry have access to where it is guarded. Bones, Myself, Fudge and… Crouch."

"You think that somehow You know Who used Crouch to acquire the Magical Artifact?" Olympe asked from her seat behind the headmistress' desk.

"No, I do not think… I know. This breakout if the Dementors confirms it." Dumbledore replied. "We must act to contain Voldemort and his forces. What about the prisoners? Have they escaped?" Dumbledore asked the aide.

"We don't know yet, the auror that reported in said that the Garrison Commander ordered his forces to patrol the citadel to maintain order and prevent escape." The aide replied.

The door opened again and two large, grim faced aurors brought in Crouch who looked dazed, like he was drugged.

"Crouch… tell me what happened."

Crouch lifted his head and looked at the grim faces of Dumbledore and the Ministers of Magic of France, Bulgaria and the United States.

After a lengthy interrogation, no Veritaserum was needed as Crouch voluntarily told everything, even his role to have his son escape Azkaban, Dumbledore learned of the Voldemort's plans. It was an elaborate plot to secure Longbottom's blood by using the tournament and the third task to kidnap the Tri Wizard Champion. Fear hung on the room as they realized the implications of the Dark Lord's resurrection and the new powers the Dark Lord seems to posses.

Crouch was led back to the Healer's wing to rest, it was obvious he was an unwilling participant, though he would face an inquiry on how his son escaped Azkaban in the first place.

"The Dark Lord… with the powers of a Dementor…. I fear that not even I could sing handedly defeat him…" Dumbledore said.

"But you're among the most powerful Wizards there is!" Fudge cried and Dumbledore was immediately reminded of Longbottom's earlier reaction.

"His power now… from what I've seen surpasses my own." Dumbledore admitted as he faced the Ministers in the room. "But hope is not at all lost… we have a champion on our side."

"Yes! The green being that sent You know who running! Who is he?" Fudge asked.

"I know for a fact that this 'Guardian' has saved my school a couple of times from the Dark Lord. He was the one that protected the Philosopher's stone when Voldemort attempted to steal it… and it was the guardian that destroyed Voldemort's shade and his pet Basilisk… and rescued the victims from the chamber of secrets." Dumbledore replied. Yes it all fit now… all along someone was watching them, ready to step in when needed.

"Although I do not have a clue to the identity of our mysterious guardian." Dumbledore added.

The other ministers and Karkaroff and Olympe also admitted they had no idea who or what the green being was, except for one and Dumbledore noticed this.

"You know something Minister Brown?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the slight smile on Allen Brown's face.

"Yes and I know who he is associated with, what group he belongs too and his purpose." Allen Brown admitted. Dumbledore's eyebrows widened as he listened to the man, this was interesting news!

"Tell us! We will send envoys and ask for their alliance!" Fudge said as he looked eagerly at his counterpart from the United States.

"My daughter… she's not magical you see…" Allen Brown began and he stopped at the snort Fudge let out. Immediately every person in the room shot the prejudiced Minister filthy looks and he immediately shut up.

"My daughter… She studies at a non magical school and is quite acquainted with the non magical world. She follows the latest news and I make it a point to be updated in the latest news." Allen Brown continued.

"And how is this related to the Guardian's identity?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.

"It is all related… you see Magical Government is aware of certain beings… that have powers that match and even exceed our own in the Non Magical World. When our magical government first learned of their existence, we were quite worried at first." Allen Brown said to his eagerly listening audience.

"They are what the non magical world calls Meta Humans, and like any society, some use their power for evil and personal gains while another uses them for the welfare of all. The meta humans that use their power responsibly are called 'superheroes' and have formed a large, powerful and complex organization called the Justice League." Brown said.

"And you think this… green being … is a member of that group?" Dumbledore asked skeptically.

"No… I know he is." Allen Brown said as he grinned. "His name is Apollo, one of the newest members of the Justice League."

"How could an entire group exist without us knowing?" Fudge asked. "Are they a threat?" He did not like the idea of an organization that existed outside the Magical world.

"Heavens no! This group fights every day to uphold the ideals they value… Peace, justice and equality. And Cornelius, don't even think of threatening them. They have the support of practically every non magical government in the world. If we went to war with them we would get annihilated." Brown replied.

"How large is their organization? And tell me more about this Apollo…" Dumbledore asked. at least he had a name to match the face of the guardian.

"Hundreds of super powered beings… and they have affiliates with most groups in every part of the world. Apollo… he is a mystery as he just joined the League a few years ago. He is powerful… very powerful… he saved the earth once from worldwide destruction." Brown said.

"Worldwide destruction? You must be insane Allen! Such a threat could not exist!" Fudge scoffed at his counterpart's words.

"Not insane, and also not Ignorant." Brown snapped back. "I'll show you… when we first saw this the Ministry of my country was quite surprised." He looked at his aide and the young man pulled out a device and gave it to his boss.

"Wayne Tech… Muggle devices don't work here Allen" Dumbledore said as he read the label on the muggle device as Brown tinkered with his laptop.

"This does… it's a special device the Wayne Electronics produce for the non magical military forces… it is shielded against… Electro magnetic pulses or EMP. He looked at the blank faces and smirked. "Ignorance is bliss… but deadly. And I believe young Harry Wayne studies at your school Dumbledore."

"Yes… we are proud of him." Dumbledore smirked back. "He has good taste in proper and pure Wizard Education after all."

"Hmfff… It continues to puzzle me why Harry picked Hogwarts over Salem… Director Sabrina was surprised. Anyway here watch this." Brown said as he turned the thick laptop around so that the persons around him could watch the screen. The wizards in the room leaned in as they looked at the screen that flickered to life.

A large fiery projectile… as big as a mountain or bigger descended from the heavens as Olympe gasped at the sight. The large projectile dissipated the clouds as it seared through the skies… it was like the Gods had made their Judgment and deemed that Earth should be destroyed.

"We're gonna die!" Fudge screamed and the other wizards and witches watched the video with worried looks. Brown snickered as he watched the faces of his counterparts.

A green light suddenly appeared from the left of the screen and it was obvious that it intended to intercept the fiery mass and whoever held the camera zoomed in at the figure.

Dumbledore gasped as he saw the shape, it was the same one they have seen earlier.

"Apollo!" Dumbledore breathed out and Brown nodded.

"Yes… he was stationed in California to serve as the last line of defense." Brown said.

Seconds before the impact Apollo's green aura flared and he pierced through the meteor and a moment later the fiery mass exploded and the shock wave from the explosion caused the image to shake. The video ended and the wizards and witches looked around with mouths wide open.

Brown and his aide exchanged amused smirks as they observed the extremely entertaining sight inside Madame Olympe's office.

"That's… That's… Incredible!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "No human, muggle or wizard could have accomplished that singlehandedly!"

"Yes… except for the Justice League. The Magical Government of the United States are still wondering who sent these meteors, but we are glad the Justice League was there to stop them."

"Voldemort stands no chance if he is up against these powerful beings. We must send an envoy to their organization and recruit their help!" Fudge said excitedly.

"No… this 'Justice League' cannot do it alone… they need the help of the Magical World." Brown warned. "They are also extremely busy, as their purpose is the protection of the whole non magical world, not just some prejudiced Magical Society in Britain."

"I agree with Allen. This Justice League will certainly help, but Voldemort must never be underestimated. Tell me more about the League." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled as he looked at Allen Brown.

Amidst the finery of Madame Olympe's office a beetle took a comfortable position as it listened eagerly at the fascinating conversation. She was sure this piece of news would give her more galleons than she can count from her mysterious client.

***************************************

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as her friend entered their room at the Dragon.

"Did you see Tonks? She just left! Are you hurt? Where is Voldemort?" Hermione asked as she hugged Harry. Daphne hugged her friend a second later after she scrambled out of the bed to greet the young Wayne heir.

"I'm fine… just a small bruise." Harry said as he hugged his friends back.

"What happened to Voldemort?" Daphne asked as she inspected Harry for wounds.

"He's gone… he apparated after our clash. How's Neville?" Harry asked.

"He's under guard now on Dumbledore's orders. He's somewhere inside Beauxbatons with Professor McGonagall and a squad of Aurors to ensure his safety." Hermione replied.

"And Fleur and Krum?" Harry asked.

"Krum's inside Beauxbatons too, he was shaken up by that fight. Fleur's with her family now. They're inside Beauxbatons too. She told me to tell you that she wants to speak with you later" Daphne answered.

"Good. At least no one got hurt." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright I'll meet with Fleur later."

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked her friend. "Is the League mobilizing?"

"They are… though this is not an Omega Level threat yet. They're still busy monitoring the escalating clashes between Apokalyps and New Genesis. As for Voldemort… we wait for his next move. Dad and Sirius are trying to find his lair, wherever it is." Harry replied as he lied down on his bed.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Daphne asked. "I'm sure you are a bit hungry because I prepared an omelet sandwich and I used the recipe from your cook book. The elves supplies me with the ingredients and even Hermione ate one"

Harry sat on the bed. "Really? Sure I'd love one! Thanks Daphne!" He did not notice Hermione's wide eyed look behind Daphne and making a retching movement with her hands and mouth.

"Here!" Daphne said as she handed a plate to Harry. "Cooking's easy! I never realized that it's like potions!"

Harry eagerly bit into the sandwich and his eyes widened. "Daphne… how many pinches of salt did you put on the egg mixture?" Harry asked as he forced his face to remain impassive.

"Uhmmm a couple more than what the book suggested… it made the sandwich prettier! The salt makes it sparkle" Daphne said brightly. "Of course I haven't tasted it yet but Hermione thought it was very different!"

Harry forced himself to chew and he was about to get a glass of water when Hermione gave him one. "Very different…" Harry said as he drank half of the water in the glass.

"Take a bite Daphne." Harry said as he handed half the sandwich back to his friend.

Daphne looked puzzled and she bit into her own creation and after tasting one she immediately spat out the food. Harry tilted his head sideways, as he expected the reaction and he grinned at his friend who was trying to wipe her tongue.

"That's horrible!" Daphne exclaimed as she drank Harry's remaining water. She turned to Hermione who was biting her lips to keep from laughing.

"You said it was different!" Daphne said to Hermione. Her eyes watered as she realized her failure.

"It certainly is… it was too salty. And the egg was not cooked enough." Hermione said as she patted her friend's back. "It was a good first try though… I just don't want to hurt your feelings."

"That's a bad attitude Hermione." Harry said. "Daphne should always get the truth from her friends no matter how negative it is instead of a hurtful criticism from others. Otherwise she wouldn't improve at all. Cheer up Daphne, I like your attitude in presentation of the dish, we just need to work on your cooking"

"Thanks… I just thought I made a nice sandwich… it was the first time I prepared food on my own." Daphne replied. "Thanks for pointing it out Harry. I thought it was very similar to brewing potions."

"Why do you think I don't get grades as high as you if potions and cooking are the same?" Harry asked. "Cheer up Daphne… it was a good first attempt."

"Yeah Daph, don't put yourself down." Hermione said.

"And I have a way to make you better at cooking Daphne." Harry said.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"Chef Harry needs an assistant for his show." Harry grinned.

Hermione observed her friends' antics and smiled in amusement. She was amazed at how Harry was reacting to the situations, just an hour ago he was in a battle with a resurrected Dark Lord and now he's recruiting Daphne for his show.

If she was in Harry's place she was sure to be freaking out and panicking after the moment. She looked at Daphne and Harry eagerly making plans and shook her head in disbelief. It must be a Superhero thing, to have the toughness and mental fortitude that Harry possessed.

"Her Hermione! Stop mooning over there and come here! What do you think about Daphne appearing for a 5 part series?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Hermy! Get your bum over here!" Daphne called out.

Hermione smiled and jumped to the bed that Daphne and Hermione were sitting on.

**************************************

_The Warrior_

"What's the situation?" Diana asked as Bruce entered the parlor. Astraea who was in her mother's arms smiled and held her hands out for her father.

Bruce's scowl disappeared and he picked up his daughter and the Wayne Heiress happily gurgled.

"DA!" Astraea exclaimed.

"Hello princess." Bruce said fondly as he kissed her daughters cheek. Astraea played with her father's tie as Bruce reported the events among the crowd.

"It was chaotic… I just met Harry before he went back to check on Hermione and Daphne. He told me that he's waiting for that animagus reporter Rita Skeeter to give her report tomorrow night."

"And Harry? How is my son?" Diana asked.

"He's fine, he's handling this crisis well." Bruce said proudly. "Although he's concerned about revealing our organization to the wizarding world because of his confrontation with Voldemort. He wanted to get Neville out of the way before unleashing his full powers but unfortunately he was taken along with that portkey. Obviously he couldn't fight while thousands were there."

"Well the wards that Zatanna and Dr. Fate put up on the watchtower and our other facilities should hold up against these magic users if they attempted to cause trouble." Diana said. "From Harry's reports they are a bit prejudiced and most of them think they are superior to non magical persons."

"And let's not forget the Nth Metal that Shayera supplied us with, that metal disrupts magic and its being added to the Watchtower's armor." Bruce added as his face was smacked by a curious little hand. "We're going to have a busy schedule this week, is your mother going to be babysit for my little princess?"

"She is she will arrive on the fourth, and Kara too. You know Astraea loves playing with her" Diana said fondly as she smiled at her daughter.

"She's fast becoming a bundle of energy that's for sure." Bruce replied as his nose was squeezed by his daughter.

*********************************

**_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RISES AGAIN! WIZARDING WORLD IN PANIC!_**

**_Rita Skeeter_**

_In an elaborate plot, the Dark Lord, thought long dead by the wizarding world rose again using a dark ritual using Neville Longbottom's blood. The Dark Lord suddenly appeared through a portkey along with a powerful being from the muggle world along with Longbottom._

_It was clear that the new being was battling You know Who, and Longbottom confirmed that he was rescued by this Muggle Hero that posses strange powers. He who must not be named according to those who have seen him before his defeat was different as he wielded dark and evil energies that even this reporter could feel it at a distance. Is there no hope as the most feared Dark Lord in history is back? Fear not!_

_This reporter has learned that this powerful being that sent the Dark Lord running is called Apollo, and he belongs to a powerful muggle organization composed of super powered beings that dedicate themselves in protecting earth from internal and external threats._

**_THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNVEILED!_**

**_Rita Skeeter_**

_Yes this reporter has learned that super powered beings exists in the muggle world and Apollo, the hero who forced the Dark Lord into retreat belong to this organization._

_After a lengthy research, this reporter has learned that the Justice League is quite popular in the muggle world as they continue to save the poor muggles from natural disasters and other threats. These "Superheroes" as the muggles called them maintain their secret identities and retain their anonymity by wearing strange costumes and masks._

_Apollo, a young man from what this reporter observed from his battle with the Dark Lord, has displayed incredible powers as he singlehandedly saved Earth… yes our planet readers, from planet wide destruction from a meteor, Huge mountains that tumble through space. For more information on meteors, turn to page 14.._..

**_DEMENTORS REVOLTED! Abandoned post in Azkaban and takes a few prisoners with them!_**

**_Penelope Clearwater_**

_Shortly after the rise of the Dark Lord, it was learned through an announcement by Director Bones of the DMLE that Dementors of Azkaban have suddenly deserted their posts for unkown reasons._

_The Aurors on Azkaban that three high security prisoners have escaped, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodulphus and his brother Rabastan Lestrange. Speculations among the Auror forces suspect that this is somehow linked with the rise of the He Who Must Not Be Named._

_Director Bones spoke earlier in a press conference. "Wizards and Witches must brush up on their Patronous Charms if they are capable of performing it, or call the Aurors immediately if you have spotted a Dementor. They are invulnerable to most spells…"_

**********************************

_The Warrior, on route to Britain, 7pm April 2_

"The cat's out of the bag now Harry." Kara said as she folded the wizarding paper and placed it on the table.

"I know… and the League's taking precautions. Have you seen the upgrades to the Watchtower?" Harry asked as his sister slept soundly in his arms.

"Yeah, it's becoming a fortress now it's hardly recognizable from the original watchtower." Kara replied as she watched her boyfriend. "Now come here and give me a kiss before you head back."

Harry grinned and leaned down and gave a peck on Kara's cheek. He handed his sleeping sister gently back to Kara's arms. "The Dragon will fly back to Hogwarts tomorrow, I'll see you by the end of the week alright? And say hi to grandma for me Kara."

Kara nodded and Harry gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and transformed into his battle suit. Apollo flew off and disappeared into the distance. Kara watched the green speck vanish into the horizon. Although Harry could have apparated or used a portal like Dr. Fate, he still flew if there was time. Kara understood this as she also enjoyed the freedom and thrill of flying.

"Alright Astraea, time for you to take a proper nap on your bed. It's getting colder here." Kara said and she stood up from her lounge chair. She stopped when a sudden gust of extremely cold air blew and she hugged Astraea closer to her arms to offer the baby girl warmth. She looked around and gasped as the skies suddenly darkened, and circling The Warrior high in the sky were hundreds of cloaked figures.

Voldemort was on route to Britain to make his first assault on Diagon Alley. His host had recently joined him, while his three last and loyal servant recuperated in his lair. His keen eyes spotted a large white ship overhead and he grinned. Perhaps this could be a dry run. He grinned in delight when he saw a muggle girl carrying a small baby. Perfect… he needed a blood of the innocent for his ritual and this would do so nicely. The Dementors around him sensed his will and they flew down like a horde of locusts and headed to the ship.

"Kara! What should we do?" The Captain asked as the crew scrambled around the deck carrying firearms.

Kara looked up and her breathe started to show as the temperature dropped. Astraea suddenly woke up and she wailed as she saw an army of Dementors circle their ship.

"Call for help! Now!" Kara screamed over the wind. She urgently tapped into her earpiece and called on the Watchtower for help.

"Jonn! Jonn! Transport me into the watchtower! Emergency I have Astraea with me!" Kara said desperately.

"Too m…. interference!... can't…. lock…." Jonn's reply said. Kara's eyes narrowed as she longed to fly out but it looked like the black cloaked figures were surrounding the ship, descending towards The Warrior. She looked at Astraea and saw that the baby girl was whimpering and clutching her tiny fists into her shirt.

Suddenly she felt memories flash by her and she saw a younger Harry shivering and cold as he came out of the forest near Wayne Manor… the young boy suddenly collapsed on the kitchen and didn't stir despite Kara's attempts to wake him… She saw Grundy beating her to a pulp... and Luthor wearing that despicable machine hurting her…

Kara gasped and she struggled to focus on the situation at hand… these were Dementors! She recognized the effects from Harry's description of them last year. Her eyes glowed green and a green dome covered her and Astraea. Shrieks were heard around as the Dementors backed away from her as her bright green lantern energy pushed them away. She saw the rest of the crew shivering and huddling each other as fear overcame them. She was about to help when suddenly a dark blast slammed into her shield and she struggled to maintain it.

A few Dementors attempted to ram the green shield before screaming in frustration. Blast of dark energy buckled her shield again and she looked at the source… it was a snake like man that wore the tattered black robes of the Dementors, though his hood was down. She could actually see the pale face and the blood red eyes staring at her with fascination. She longed to bash that face, but she couldn't leave Astraea and the crew alone, her first priority was to escape. She looked around but it looked like all exits were covered.

"You're a fascinating creature… are there more of you? I have recently fought with your kind and I am most curious." Lord Voldemort said as he floated before the Girl and the baby.

Kara refused to answer as she maintained her shield… focus… She looked towards what she knew to be the Dark Lord that Harry fought a few days ago and saw him preparing another attack.

"NNNNNNN!" Kara let out a hiss as a massive attack hit her shield, but they still held as her will was strong to protect Astraea. She would die if needed be.

"I can see your shield weakening girl… it is hopeless…" Voldemort said. "I shall suck your soul… yes… and give me the girl… I need her blood!"

Kara hugged Astraea harder and used her body to shield the crying baby. "You have to go through me first." Kara hissed. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes in annoyance and attacked once more, shattering her shield. She turned around and used her back to absorb the remainder of the attack to protect Astraea and she gritted her teeth when she felt pain.

"Helpckkk…. Coming" Jonn's voice crackled over her earpiece and Kara felt hope flutter in her heart.

VOLDEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Dark Lord turned his head to look at the source of the voice. Who dared called him by his name? His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a pair of furiously burning green eyes that flashed on a very angry face. he only had time to open his mouth before the inevitable happened.

SLAM!!!!!!

A lance of burning Green Light pierced through the throng of Dementors, burning a few who were too slow to move out of the way. Apollo slammed straight to their leader pushing them both clear off the deck and into the sea.

Flickers of white light appeared far into the distance and it soon revealed a pair of Green Lanterns, Superman, Hawk Girl and one very angry mother.

John Stewart's eyes narrowed and he let out several projectiles to drive the hundreds of Dementors away from the ship. Katma swooped down and provided cover for a very angry mother who physically bashed the Dementors away with her bracers, sending the creatures shrieking as they splashed into the water.

Superman fired off beams from his eyes and punched the Dementors that were near him while Hawkgirl sent several down to the sea using her mace.

Kara released a brief of relief as she saw reinforcements arrive on the scene. Suddenly the batwing arrived and let out several missiles that detonated above the battle illuminating the area with bright light. It was so bright that it looked like the sun had risen again. The Dementors shrieked and they fell back from the onslaught and scattered over different directions.

Wonder Woman landed on the deck and rushed towards Kara and Astraea who still cradled the young baby girl in her arms. Kara patted Astraea who was wailing loudly as her green aura vanished. The Wayne heiress recognized her mother despite the battle armor Diana wore she and immediately held her small tiny arms to be picked up.

"Mommy's here beloved. You don't have anything to fear anymore. Shhh" Diana said as she carried her daughter gently, kissing her daughter's face with loving pecks. "I'm here daughter… we all are."

The rest of the League landed on the boat and helped the rest of the crew to recover and John Stewart entered the Warrior's bridge to help the captain who had collapsed from the onslaught.

"We heard your message earlier and Jonn wondered why we couldn't lock you in our transporter." Katma said. "Imagine our shock when the satellite images showed the warrior being swarmed by Dementors. Are you alright Kara?"

"I'm... I'm fine… just give me a minute." Kara said as she stood up shakily. Superman immediately stood by his cousin to offer some support. "That was Voldemort back there."

Katma nodded grimly. "We suspected too after Zatanna pointed out that it was unusual for Dementors to converge on a ship like that. She's with Batman on the Batwing."

The batwing landed on the deck of The Warrior and Batman immediately swooped down to check on his family. Astraea shad topped crying though she still whimpered in her mother's arms. Batman immediately headed to his daughter and made sure she was fine and walked towards Kara.

"Are you fine Kara?" Batman asked.

"Just a few burns… they will heal later… I'm Fine Batman… the effects of the Dementors though… that's something else." Kara replied. A sudden wave of pressure blasted into their faces and Diana headed inside the Warrior to shield her daughter from the wind.

"Turn the Ship around when my son comes back. I want The Warrior back in Wayne Island." Batman said and the Captain immediately nodded and followed the owner of the ship's directions.

Kara looked over the horizon and a pulse of pressure passed through her body, and she could see huge plumes of water every time they felt a wave of pressure slammed over their bodies.

"I better check up on Harry." Superman said. The rest of the league nodded as they stared at the direction Harry had gone through.

Apollo and Voldemort were considerably far from the Warrior but Clark could literally hear the sound of impacts and the tremendous pressure they produced. Suddenly a release of Energy flashed through the horizon sending it high into the clouds. Apollo was cutting loose.

********************************

"ARGHHHH" Voldemort screamed as a fist slammed into his chest and physically dragged him away from the ship at tremendous speeds. After a minute of which his head was dipped at the water where he was forced to swallow an insane amount of saltwater he was slammed into a rocky outcrop of stones and boulders jutting out of the sea. He let loose a powerful surge of dark magic but it barely fazed his opponent as he continued to slam earth shaking strikes at him. The attacks burned his skin and he summoned his energies to counter the effect.

As he struggled to regain his bearings a powerful glowing fist slammed into his face snapping his head back. He looked at his opponent and he only saw the furious green eyes before he saw a white light as a fist slammed to his face again. His back borrowed further into the rocks, digging into his skin as he absorbed the assault.

He was given no quarter, no time to react as fist after fist slammed into him, breaking his ribs and the impacts were so strong that his dark Dementor robe tore strips of cloths off from his body. The water around them flew t o the air at the intense pressure the fists generated, if it were not for his new powers he would surely be dead by now. His opponent was not a mortal that was certain.

The Dark Lord coughed up black blood as he felt himself lifted up by a strong grip on his neck. "Who are you?" Voldemort gasped as the waves crashed into the rocky outcrop, sending a spray of saltwater around them.

"Your doom Voldemort." Apollo said through clenched fists.

"Doom?" Voldemort laughed weakly. "Foolish! I… I am immortal too! You cannot kill me…. Gurgghhh"

Apollo squeezed his neck preventing him from speaking. "I can and I will… you dare attack the innocent? I will make you pay!"

"OFFFFFF!"

Apollo punched the Dark Lord on the gut and sent him flying through the air and called forth Gryffindor's sword. The blade burned brightly and Apollo jumped to the air and prepared his blade to slice through the Dark Lord.

Voldemort felt his body tossed through the air and as he fell he saw his opponent rushing up to meet him with a flaming green sword on his hands. Suddenly the Dark Lord was not sure of his immortality anymore… he felt fear… and it was disconcerting. He summoned his remaining powers and held out a palm and let loose a fierce blast.

A sword cut through the attack and his eyes widened as he still saw the being coming at him. He could die here… as Apollo's blade began to cut skin, Voldemort suddenly vanished in a black wisp of smoke and Apollo's sword only cut through the air.

"DAMN!" Apollo screamed. The bastard escaped again.

"Apollo?"

Apollo turned around in midair and saw Superman hovering about twenty feet behind him.

"He got away again…" Apollo said. "I wanted to kill the bastard. He dared attack my family? I'll hunt him down!"

Superman looked unsure of what to say. "You will get him in the end Harry… don't let your emotions rule your mind. It's dangerous."

Apollo nodded and he struggled to control his breathing. He took a last deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I know… he… just pissed me off… It made me so angry… How are Kara and my sister?"

"They're fine Harry. Just fine. Kara did a good job holding Voldemort and the Dementors off with her shield." Superman said. "Now let's go back to the warrior. They're anxious to see you."

Apollo nodded and he flew side by side the Kryptonian as they headed back to the Warrior.

"There they are!" Kara said as she pointed at the two figures flying towards them. The other League members turned around and followed to where she was looking at.

"Harry!" Kara shouted and she immediately flew towards her boyfriend even before his feet touched the ground. Harry immediately hugged Kara as he struggled to contain the emotions within him, he still felt anger and rage.

The emotions died down immediately as Kara kissed him quickly and he felt a pair of small hands grab his messed up hair. Apollo smiled as he turned around and saw his mother holding a somewhat calm and curious Astraea in her arms.

"Mum… Astraea." Harry said as he powered down and Kara immediately took his hand to offer him some comfort.

Diana hugged her son with her free arm as her eyes moistened with tears. "Harry… Kara. You fought to protect your sister. I am so proud of you both."

"He got away again… next time I'll make sure there are wards in place… maybe Dr. Fate could cast…." Harry stopped as a hand patted him on the shoulder.

"Dad?" Harry asked as he faced Batman.

"You did well both of you. It doesn't matter if that…. Monstrosity got away… as long as you are all safe, that's what matters… rest assured we will not allow him to go unpunished" Batman said as his eyes flashed a bit and Harry nodded in approval. Astraea and Kara almost died, they needed to respond accordingly.

Batman faced Kara. "We owe you… the Wayne family owes you everything Kara. You protected this family's greatest treasure… what you ask I'll personally see to it that you receive it."

Kara smiled. "She's my little sister Bruce. I would have died for her. Hmmm… alright one thing?"

"Anything" Batman said as Diana and Astraea stood beside him.

"I want your son." Kara said as she smiled as she raised her hand holding Harry's to emphasize her point.

Diana laughed softly. "You already have him for a long time daughter."

****************************

_April 25, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Let the Order of the Phoenix's first meeting begin." Dumbledore said as he sat on his chair. He missed this one, it was taller and had more grandeur than the temporary one on the Dragon.

The Hogwarts contingent had left Beauxbatons a two weeks earlier and as the Dragon arrived and reformed itself into a tower again, they were given a feast to welcome them back. Longbottom was given extra attention as he managed to face He Who Must Not Be Named and lived to tell the tale.

"Our first order of business… the resurrection of…" Dumbledore paused and stared at the chairs surrounding his desk. "…Lord Voldemort." HE smiled as he saw the shivers in his mind.

"Now Molly… you shouldn't be afraid of the name" He added. "Now as why the Dark Lord has not attacked yet… I believe he is gathering his forces… while he waits for his loyal servants the Lestranges to recuperate from their ordeal in Azkaban. Now as for the Dementors…."

"OLD COOT! What are you doing?" The sorting Hat asked.

"What?" Dumbledore snapped back.

"Who are you talking too? You're rambling again." The Sorting Hat replied. "And they call me crazy…"

"I… I was practicing!" Albus said. "Now shut up… you need some practice as well for the next Sorting. Your song was horrible."

"It was not! Some of the upper years even asked for the lyrics of my song!" The Sorting hat replied. "And I am not the one who arranges chairs around my office and make crude drawings of imaginary persons on parchment!"

"They are seating plans." Albus said as he picked up the drawing of one Molly Weasley. It was a circle with a smiley face and a cute bow on top of the head. "It helps me remember where to look, and make me appear infallible and at the same time amaze them with my display of awareness."

"Your drawing's suck. I bet Fawkes can draw better than you, and he has talons! You draw like a three year old!" The Sorting hat replied.

"I have enough of your criticisms." Albus said as he strode to the shelf where the Hat sat on. "I'm placing you on the drawer until you develop some respect!"

The Headmaster sniffed as he smelled the weird scent on the Hat. "Is that perfume you are wearing?"

"I stayed at my Luna's dorm all year long." The Sorting hat said smugly. "That girl is just heaven… she liked to cuddle and moan in her sleep… Thanks again Fawkes."

Albus stared at his familiar and the phoenix vanished in a burst of flames to escape the disapproving stare. He placed the hat on the drawer and sat on his desk once again. "Where was I… yes… Fear of a name increases fear for the thing itself… and…"

Dumbledore stopped as he noticed one chair did not have a picture representing its member. Albus drew a piece of black parchment and quill and started to draw.

Biting his lower lip, he drew a crudely drawn circle and placed to triangles on top of the head to serve as ears. A long tail at the bottom served as a tail and he placed a badly drawn face on the circle. He smiled and wrote the words in his loopy cursive handwriting…

_MINERVA_

It was fitting, as the drawing was a pussy.

He grabbed a lemon drop from the bowl and sucked on it as he prepared the agenda for the order's meeting.

*****************

A/N: Suggestions? Comments?

UNBETAD


	27. Chapter 27

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics or the show Hell's Kitchen

Chapter 27: **The Order of the Phoenix**

_April 29, London_

"The place looks... colorful." Harry observed as he led Kara through the floor and to one of the reserved tables.

Hermione and her parents sat on the other three remaining chairs and smiled at the young chef.

"I just thought you would enjoy this Harry" Emma Granger said. "This is supposed to be the most popular restaurant right now... and I would love to hear your opinion of the food once you taste it."

"Mom... why are there only a few choices on the menu?" Hermione asked.

"It's that way in this restaurant honey." Emma Granger said.

"Hmmm... scallops... steak and Foie gras... then pastries..." Harry read from the menu. "That's going to be heavy on the stomach later, but it sounds nice."

"I would have liked more herbs but I guess I got used to Harry's cooking." Kara said as she finished reading the menu.

A waiter started filling up their glasses of water as another placed a bowl full of carrot sticks and dip in the middle of their table. Feeling a bit hungry Harry was about to take a bite when a loud sound interrupted his progress.

"YES MARCO!"

"NO MARCO!"

Harry immediately turned around and found eight female chefs wearing red aprons and hats listening intently to a scruffy looking man wearing a strange bandana. He noticed the female chefs were very scared of what he assumed was the head chef of this restaurant as most of them kept perfectly still and flinching whenever the man looked at them.

Harry leaned in to listen to the man's voice, they were lucky that their table was quite near the large kitchen. He noticed that the kitchen was divided into two similar areas and one had red tiles and the other had blue ones.

"Listen to me... trust in me... we will get through this... understand? I will help you." The man asked gently as he absently fingered a large chopping knife with his thumb.

"Yes MARCO!" The female chefs shouted as they nervously eyed the gleam of the blade.

"Good. Prepare the ingredients then... Good luck girls." The man said then headed to the other side of the kitchen to address eight male chefs clad in blue hats and aprons.

"Who is that guy?" Kara asked.

"That is Marco Pierre White... and this is Hell's Kitchen. " Emma replied as she looked around the restaurant she had seen for countless hours on the telly.

"I've heard of that name somewhere before... he's reputed to be really rude." Harry replied.

"That's one way of putting it." Emma said. "Have you all picked what you want to order?"

The three teenagers nodded since there were so few choices and Dan Granger signaled a nearby waiter that they were ready to have their orders taken. After a moment of writing down their orders that bald waiter scurried of and placed their order in the very middle between the two kitchens were Marco Pierre White stood by eyeing the crowd with an imposing glare.

A few minutes later, all hell broke loose as the various chefs from the red and blue kitchen started shouting at one another. Camera crews followed them while some tried to interview diners of the restaurant. An old man faced the camera and started narrating what was expected of tonight's episode while at the same time adding his own sarcastic jokes that he thought were funny though he only ended up irritating the diners behind him.

"This is crazy!" Harry said as he grinned at Kara. His girlfriend appeared to be enjoying this new experience in dining. As an heir to the Wayne Fortune, Harry had dined in the most exclusive restaurants around the world with his father and their clients, and most of the time Kara was there with him.

"Is it always like this?" Kara asked Mrs. Granger who was literally bouncing in her seat in excitement as she savored the moment.

"It's always like this here." Dan Granger answered for his wife. "That Marco bloke pressures these celebrity chefs to deliver the orders, and since they are not really professionally trained cooks, accidents are bound to happen and that's the entertainment."

"Like that burning of baked potatoes for instance?" Harry asked as he pointed at where he noticed black smoke was coming out of an oven. Shrieks and cursing were soon heard as the female chefs tried to resolve the situation. Marco smelled trouble literally and stormed into the red kitchen and started cursing and berating the female chefs to the point of tears.

"That's not good." Harry commented.

"So Harry, Kara... Hermione tells me that you two have been going steady for a while..." Emma said as she tried to start a conversation while they waited for the food.

"We are." Harry said as Kara locked her fingers with his under the table.

"And we're very happy together." Kara added as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Have you popped the question yet Harry?" Dan Granger joked as he tried to embarrass the two teens.

"Well we are engaged to be married though there is no set date yet." Harry said.

Dan Granger coughed on the water he was drinking when he heard the young man's reply. "But you are both so young!"

"We fell in love Mr. Granger." Kara said simply.

"What did your parents say Harry?" Dan Granger asked.

"Dad and Mum are happy about it..." Harry said.

"And Harry's grandmother keeps on pressuring us to start a family already." Kara added making Dan Granger to gape at the couple.

"Isn't that simply romantic Dan?" Emma Granger said.

"Kara, show Mum your ring!" Hermione said to her friend. "She already wears a promise ring mum."

The young woman obliged and proudly showed her hand to Mrs. Granger. The older woman examined the ring and smiled. "It's beautiful dear... though I don't recognize the stone... or the metal"

"It's one of a kind." Kara grinned.

Emma smiled in kind as she continued admiring the beautiful ring that has a greenish tinge to it. the green jewel looked as if it glowed with a power of its own. She guessed these kinds of jewelry were the domain of the ultra rich and this was as closed as she could get to these very rare and beautiful work of art. This must have caused a fortune.

The three girls excused themselves and headed to the powder room and after a few minutes of silence Dan Granger took the time to talk to the young man sitting across from him. "Are you sure you're ready to commit this early Harry?"

The Wayne heir looked at Hermione's father for a moment. He did not reply immediately but his eyes spotted his Kara walking back to the table.

Dan noticed where the Wayne heir was looking at and he found himself staring at a very beautiful young woman in a silver dress that accompanied his wife and daughter. Mr. Granger did not really notice the young woman until now since he was too busy earlier to beat the London rush hour. The modestly cut but beautiful silver dress clung to the young woman's body, and even though the girl did not wear make up she was indeed beautiful. She carried the dress well with her natural grace and Dan Granger even noticed a few men looking at her to their dates' irritation.

He looked back at the Wayne heir and grinned when he saw the superior look on the younger man's face... and in that moment the two men came to an understanding. Dan Granger loved his wife of course and found her beautiful, but if he was young and had a girlfriend as beautiful and devoted as Kara he would also be in a hurry to marry her.

"Now I understand... she's one of a kind." Dan whispered just as the women sat on their chairs.

"You have no idea." Harry said as he looked back at Kara. He knew his girlfriend could hear the private conversation and she rewarded him with a bright smile.

********************

After fifteen minutes of waiting, their food started to arrive. Everyone in their table ordered scallops and hungry from all the waiting, they all bit eagerly into the food.

Harry finished chewing his scallop and took a drink of champagne. Scallops were supposed to be crispy and tender on the inside but what he was eating had the texture of squid. It was overcooked... at least it was edible and the taste was not so bad. He looked up and found most in the table, even Kara staring at him.

"So?" Hermione asked eagerly. "What do you think?"

"It was alright I guess... it had the proper seasoning and all but it was overcooked." Harry said as he placed his fork down.

"How did you figure that out?" Emma Granger asked. She noticed a producer was trying to listen to their conversation without being too obvious about it.

"Well if you overcook scallops and other sea food like squid or shrimp, they tend to become rubbery as most of the water inside the meat evaporates. The gaps left behind instantly closes making the whole thing hard to eat like this one." Harry stabbed a piece of scallop and chewed on it.

"A properly cooked scallop should only be chewed twice or three times depending on how hard you chew... not like this." Harry added as he swallowed.

Emma noticed that the producer was frantically waving a film crew to go near him and she smiled but refrained from informing her young celebrity chef guest.

"How do you know if it's cooked enough then?" Hermione asked as she chewed on hers. Harry was right, it was very tough to eat.

"The key is in the color..." Harry said. He heard a bustle of a camera crew and ignored it assuming they were running off to interview another diner. "Most seafood, like shrimp, squid and scallops are translucent when freshly caught... that also shows that they're fresh by the way." Harry added.

"Go on..." Emma said.

"Well like I said their translucent... when they become opaque, that means their done... like that." Harry snapped his fingers to emphasize the point on how quick and simple to cook the ingredient.

"Just like that?" Emma asked.

"Just like that." Harry said, smiling. "It's simple right? Now if you want to cook it using another method, instantly cook the scallop in high heat. That way the skin would brown quickly and the inside would not overcook... you use the skin of the scallop as the indicator."

"It sounds so easy when you explain it Harry." Hermione said. She turned to Kara and smiled. "I'm so envious of you... you have a celebrity chef boyfriend that's going to cook for you for the whole summer."

"Well not for the whole summer." Harry said. "What am I your personal servant?"

"Well... yes.... sweetheart." Kara pouted as she batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend causing Hermione and her mom to laugh. "Why... you don't want to cook for me?"

Harry sighed and nodded in defeat... He could never deny Kara anything she desired. "Keep pouting like that honey and I'll have to kiss your lips."

"Like this...?" Kara pouted her lips even more, making her, in Harry's opinion, utterly adorable.

"Are they always like this?" Emma asked her daughter quietly as Harry and Kara flirted with one another. Harry won the round by stealing a quick on the lips of his girlfriend.

"Always..." Hermione said as she forced herself to finish another scallop. It was like chewing rubber. "This is nothing... you should see these two when they're in a playful mood."

**************

"The main course is here." Dan Granger spotted two waiters carrying five plates heading for their table.

Harry, Kara and the Grangers leaned back as the waiters removed their half eaten scallop dishes and placed plates of steak with mashed potatoes on their table.

Harry cut his steak and absently noticed some raw blood in the very center of the meat. He ignored this since he knew untrained cooks were the one that made this. He hoped he could cancel out the taste with this strange sauce. Harry swallowed painfully as the sauce burned his tongue. It was too spicy, not really appropriate gravy for steak, and he could detect traces of Worcestershire Sauce on the strange concoction.

The Wayne heir looked around and noticed Kara frowning as she chewed on her steak, and it was the same with the Grangers. He looked at the other tables and noticed that the other guests were struggling to eat the steak as other diners tried to compensate for the taste by flushing the food down with champagne or water.

"This is horrible!" Harry exclaimed. "Why aren't the other customers complaining about this?"

"They're scared of being thrown out. Usually if a person complains Marco would refuse to serve food to them and make them leave. People here usually remain quiet until near closing time where they will complain all they want." Emma replied. She thought that the diners she watched on the show complaining about the food were exaggerating, but after experiencing the food first hand she had to agree with them.

"I'd like to return this set please." Harry stopped a passing waiter. "And can you please tell the chef that the steak is not cooked well? There's still blood in there."

The waiter eyed the brave young man. He nodded immediately and signaled to the other waiters to help him pick up the plates on the table.

"Harry you don't have to do that... we can just leave anytime..." Emma Granger said suddenly shy as the cameras turned to their table. She recognized the host of hell's kitchen approaching them and she hastily tried to smooth out her dress... she knew her friends from the neighborhood were them watching right now.

"Marco said that if you have a problem with his cooking, that you should tell it to his face.... now who is the naïve soul that made the complaint?" The host asked the table.

"I did..." Harry removed the cloth on his lap and stood up. He loved cooking and sharing his dishes to his friends and family, and what was happening here was against what he had learned for years as a chef.

"And your name sir?" The host asked as the cameras zoomed closer to the latest victim of Marco.

"Harry Wayne." The Wayne heir said as he straightened up, giving the host a raised eyebrow.

The host's eyes widened and several of the producers of the show started whispering to each other. "Oh... pleased to meet you Mr. Wayne.... would you come and follow me please?" The Host said politely, flustered at treating the important guest rudely.

The other diners heard the brief interview and a buzz started at the once quiet restaurant. News of the young celebrity chef from the colonies dining at Hell's kitchen caused a stir and journalists immediately started taking down notes. The added bonus was that the Wayne heir seemed to have a problem with the food, and Marco could not just dismiss this disgruntled customer as ignorant and naïve. He was facing a cooking prodigy and although young had made a good following around the world.

Marco's eyes stared at the latest complainant and he prepared his evil glare. When the complainant got closer, one female celebrity chef recognized the young man.

"It's Chef Harry!" Celebrity Contestant Abby exclaimed. "Harry! Harry!" Abby waved furiously as the other chefs stopped cleaning their stations to get a better look at the popular young chef.

Marco recognized the name Wayne though he did not know of the celebrity chef. He realized that he better handle this in a more delicate fashion. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

Harry stared at the man in the eye for a moment and replied. "Yes actually.... I understand why the steak was undercooked and the scallops overcooked, and it was because of the celebrity chefs cooking them. What I don't like is that as the head Chef, isn't it your responsibility to uphold the quality of the food you served?"

"Oh so you think you know better do you?" Marco asked as he folded his arms. "I'd like to see you donning an apron and cooking for a table."

Harry smiled and began to roll up his sleeves. "Lead the way, Marco."

**************************

"I hope you learned something tonight."

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"YES HARRY!"

Marco shouted as the celebrity chefs behind him laughed and sniggered.

Harry nodded in approval and waved goodbye to his new acquaintances leaving a very full and satisfied Kara and Granger family.

Marco watched the young man leave and made a mental note to thank him in the future. The young Chef's suggestion on the scallops was unorthodox, but brilliant. He could have never thought that the mess on the bottom of the pan used for the scallops could be used to strengthen its aroma and flavor.

He noticed the young man gave him a last look and he unconsciously shivered. For some reason he could not explain, he wanted to avoid any fight or confrontation with that young man.

************************

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

"I'm surprised that the pureblood supremacists have not yet flocked to Voldemort's side" Albus said to the assembled Order of the Phoenix, the world's best and most talented wizards and witches. They were discipline and trained to handle just about any crisis that threatened the peace of the magical world. "Alastor, do you have any idea why?"

The old auror did not reply to him and the Headmaster looked intently at his old friend. Albus sighed and threw a piece of lemon drop towards the sleeping figure of Alastor Moody who had the gall to snore while in the middle of the meeting.

The old Auror roared to life and started firing hexes around. Molly Weasley shrieked and toppled of her chair as spells flew past her head while Minerva tried to calm down the surprised retired auror.

CRASH!!!

Albus winced as he heard the destruction of one of his antique muggle musical devices and he gave a disapproving stare to Arthur Weasley who was caught red handed. This was why he rarely used his office for the meetings, but there was no suitable place he felt that had adequate security than his office. And that over grown kid Arthur Weasley couldn't resist playing with his collection... next time he would lock his muggle antiques before he would allow the man to come in.

Alastor Moody finally calmed down when he realized he was not surrounded by death eaters and the man gave a sheepish grin to the Headmaster.

"What were you saying Albus?" Mad eye asked, ignoring the stares directed at him by the other order members.

"I wanted your thoughts about the purebloods supremacists that have yet to declare their support to Voldemort now that he is reborn." Dumbledore said patiently.

"I've heard rumors about that" Moody said. "The reason they're not rushing to Voldemort's feet is because they're scared."

"Scared?" Minerva asked.

"Yes scared shitless" Moody laughed for a moment "... you see rumor has it... that Voldemort declared the death eaters that abandoned him as traitors... and now that he has these Dementors to do his bidding... he doesn't need his death eaters that much." Moody said.

The Order members became silent as they realized what they were up against... their primary enemies now were the Dementors... virtually immune to any spell except the Patronus charm and capable of sucking a person's soul.

Albus broke the silence when he realized that Sirius Black was not present, and he asked Remus Lupin, the man's friend for an explanation.

"He doesn't want to be part of the order Albus." Remus said.

"He's still angry with me then." Dumbledore said.

"That, and he doesn't trust the order anymore... after all no one tried to help him when he was accused of betraying the Potters all those years ago." Remus said. "He said he would be in _league with _others that value _justice"_

"Shame... the lad was a good fighter... I guess he would be joining the French Foreign Legion's magical division then... they're the only competent bunch in the continent. "Moody said. He remembered young black when he first entered the auror academy. The disowned Black heir showed a lot of promise back then and he was expected to become head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement in the future.

"Another issue I would like to bring up is about the organization that intervened during the Tri wizard tournament and aided in Neville's escape from the Dark Lord." Albus said.

The Order members visibly straightened up with excitement as they listened to the Headmaster. For days they were eager to hear more about the strange and powerful Apollo but news about the wizarding world's mysterious savior was few and far between.

"Has the Ministry of Magic made any progress in contacting these individuals?" Minerva asked.

"Fudge tried asking help from the muggle prime minister but the League remains elusive and refused to meet with the Ministry of Magic's representative after the initial meeting." Albus said.

"Who is the representative?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"Dolores... Umbridge." Dumbledore replied.

"Ah" the rest of the order nodded in understanding. They could see why the powerful organization they were trying to form an alliance with would refuse to deal with a person such as Dolores.

"I think it's time for a more direct approach." Albus suggested.

"Don't you think that's too aggressive?" Kingsley asked. "If what the rumors are true, they might misinterpret this as an attack on their organization and respond with force."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. We need their help... we need to be ready before Voldemort makes his move." Albus said. "They call themselves the Justice League... and if they fight for the light then they will understand what's at stake... I will personally head to their public relations office in Metropolis in the Colonies and ask for an informal meeting... anyone who wishes can accompany me."

Minerva and Kingsely raised their hands and he smiled gratefully at them as he wrote down their names. He looked at his agenda list and when all matters of importance have been discussed he dismissed his members.

As the members of the order stood up from the dozens of conjured chairs, his sharp eyesight noticed that Mundungus Fletcher was trying to pocket several of his rare silver instruments. The thief was using the confusion of two dozen members trying to squeeze past a single door at once to make off with his loot.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and flicked his wand, knocking the man unconscious. The thief fell to the floor and several silver instruments fell out of his pockets. Kingsley patted the man down to make sure his pockets were completely empty and dragged the thief out of the office.

Dumbledore leaned back on his high back chair and massaged his head. The world's best and talented wizards indeed.

******************

_4 pm May 2, Wayne Manor, Gotham United States_

"WEEeeeee!"

"Come back here Astraea!" Diana said as she chased her excited daughter through the halls of the manor. The young Wayne heiress knew that something special was planned later as dozens and dozens of people rushed past the corridor and into the main ballroom.

The two year old girl was surprisingly quick on her feet for her age and proved difficult to keep an eye on. Astraea rounded a corner making her mother run despite the dress the elder Amazon princess wore. Ever since the attack on her daughter, she rarely left her side and vowed no Dementor would get a hundred feet near her precious baby.

Her mother, Hippolyta, in reaction to the attack to her precious granddaughter provided two of her best warriors with enchanted weapons to guard Themyscira's newest princess from future harm. What was worse was the Wayne men approved of it completely and even became more guarded with their women and with Astraea.

"Haweeee!!! Kawaaa!!!"

Diana heard her daughter shout and the stressed out Amazon mother relaxed. She rounded the corner and found her son carrying his younger sister while Kara carried a large package wrapped in pink.

"Thank Hera you are here Harry. She's so excited that it took me ten minutes just to dress her." Diana said. She used the opportunity to finish tying the bow on her daughter's dress and she stood back and admired her work. Astraea looked very adorable indeed with her pink and blue dress.

"She's just excited mum... she knows something big is planned for her don't you princess?" Harry said as he rubbed his nose with his baby sister. Astraea giggled and shouted "Yah!" in agreement with her brother though she barely recognized most of the words he said.

"I've tried distracting her but she knows instinctively that something's up." Diana said as she held out her arms for her daughter. Harry handed his sister back to their mother with some opposition from the birthday girl, but she was no match from the gentle hum in her mother's voice that was slowly making her fall asleep.

"I better put her to bed... she needs to sleep before the party so that she can at least have some energy to charm her guests." Diana said softly. "You too should start getting ready." Diana kissed the cheek of her son and her future daughter in law and headed back to the main bedroom.

"Mum's right... we have to prepare for the party." Harry said. He and Kara headed towards his room where their clothes were already waiting for them on the bed.

Kara removed her sweater and pants and headed towards the bathroom to prepare the water. "Anyone we know from the normal guest list?" Kara asked.

There were always too guest lists in a public party hosted by Bruce Wayne and his family. The 'normal' one consisted of the board of governors of Wayne group of companies, Celebrities, Media personalities and government officials. This was the list released to the public and the media always use this list as basis for determining the most powerful and most influential people in Gotham and the world for the year.

The 'other' list consisted of Justice League members, associate groups, magical practioners and even aliens, though they have to wear disguises to attend the public events.

"Just the same people." Harry said as he checked a few messages in his communications device. He removed his own shirt and pants, eager for a long soak after a long day at the mall. He followed Kara into the room and found his fiancé already submerged in the large tub, her blue eyes staring at him and wearing a satisfied smile.

"Shayera's coming though. She finds Astraea very cute." Harry said as he lowered himself to the other end of the tub.

"I like Shayera." Kara said as she absently played footise with Harry. The Kryptonian stretched her arms and sighed as she lay back on the gently sloping wall of the large tub. "I hope Astraea likes the gift we picked out for her."

"I'm sure she will." Harry said confidently. "We spent the whole morning and the better part of the afternoon looking for the perfect gift."

"Did Hermione and Daphne arrive yet?" Kara asked.

Harry glance at the clock on the wall to check the time. 4.30. "If everything's on schedule, then the Lance jump jet should be arriving any moment now. And Fleur and Gabrielle's going with them, Zatanna just informed me while you were preparing the tub."

"That's nice... I miss Fleur and I really haven't had the chance to talk to her since she was so busy with the Tri wizard Tournament" Kara said.

She noticed Harry was slowly drifting off to sleep, and she could not blame him... it seemed that shopping had strange energy sapping properties that women were immune. However she did not want to have her fiancé sleeping in on her and decided to do something about it.

Harry felt a heavy weight on his chest and a something nudge his nose, and the Wayne heir opened his eyes to find Kara using her feet to tickle him.

"Kara...." Harry groaned. "What are you doing?"

The Kryptonian just smiled and this time moved her feet to her boyfriend's waist where she knew he was ticklish. Harry realized what she was trying to do and grinned. He grabbed each leg with an arm and promptly began to tickle his naughty girlfriend. Kara shrieked and she kicked in reflex, sending Harry flying through the wall and into her room.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as she heard a loud sound.

"Bring out your wands, were going to investigate this." Zatanna said. "Alfred can you take care of Gabrielle for me?"

The Butler nodded and spoke in French to the cute little girl and led her to a safer room.

Zatanna ran up the grand staircase and met Diana who was carrying Astraea while two Amazons guards look around suspiciously.

"It doesn't seem like an attack.... more like an accident." Diana said. "It sounded like it came from Kara's room."

Zatanna nodded and used her magic to open the door. She found a laughing Wayne heir in the process of tying the belt on a bathrobe while his girlfriend did the same. Both were soaking wet and debris littered the marble floor.

"I'm sorry again Harry..." Kara said as she giggled. "But you touched me down there and you know how ticklish I am."

Hermione, Daphne and Fleur exchanged scandalized looks as they thought of what Harry and Kara were doing earlier.

"HARRY APOLLO WAYNE!"

Harry suddenly turned around and found his family and friends staring at him.

"What happened here?" Diana asked as she raised a fist on her waist and struck a pose that meant disapproval.

"It's my fault Diana... I kind of kicked Harry hard." Kara said as she ignored the grins sent to her by Daphne and Fleur. "We were both in the tub when..."

"You were both in a tub together?" Diana asked as she stared at her son and her future daughter in law with a look Harry couldn't place.

"Yeah mum... we were preparing for the party..." Harry said.

Unbelievably, the Amazon mother of two started sniffing and Astraea wondered what was wrong with her mother. She touched her mother's cheek to get her attention and Diana looked fondly at her daughter.

"Oh My little baby boy is all grown up... My baby Harry... Astraea don't grow up too fast okay? Don't leave poor mommy alone." Diana said as she headed back to her and Bruce's room followed by two amused Amazonian guards who were eager to report to their queen about possible grandbabies on the way courtesy of Diana's son Apollo.

"Well that was awkward." Harry said as he removed a pair of plaster stuck on his hair.

"I won't say anything..." Zatanna said as she smirked at the Wayne heir. "... though I bet Clark would love to hear this."

"By Oa... no!" Harry said in a horrified voice. Zatanna just laughed and headed back to the ground floor, eager to share with Alfred the latest gossip. It seemed Harry had started sowing his seeds and to his future bride no less. She was sure Huntress and Katma would get a kick out of the news.

"Hi Hermione, Daphne... Fleur." Kara greeted her three amused friends. Eager for gossip the three girls dragged their friend back towards her room and unceremoniously shoved Harry though the wall that he came from. Harry was about to protest when Fleur waved her wand and the pieces of marble, stone and plaster flew back to the damaged wall and a moment later any trace of damage was gone.

Harry sighed and absently repaired the damaged tub and sighed as he relaxed on the warm water. This time he could have a nap undisturbed.

****************

"Were you doing it?" Fleur asked eagerly

"No... we were fooling around... Not like that." Kara said as she noticed the grin on Daphne's face. "I was trying to prevent Harry from falling asleep on me by using my feet... and he suddenly tickled them. I kicked out in surprise and before I knew it Harry was through the wall and laughing."

"But you were both naked!" Hermione said as she noticed the robe that clung to her friend's curves. She was sure nothing was worn underneath.

"Well yeah... so?" Kara said.

"So?! You were both butt naked and you were not fooling around?" Hermione asked.

"Well no... there is some groping occasionally but we never went all the way." Kara admitted.

"When did this start?" Fleur asked as she sat on her friend's large bed. Kara looked uncertain of what to say but Hermione and Daphne urged her to spill. The young woman finally relented and she tied her removed a towel that was on her side table and began drying her hair.

"It started last summer..." Kara began. "I heard from my classmates at school about it and I was curious. I noticed Harry was eyeing me up more often when we were at the beach."

"And? ... What did you do?" Fleur asked.

"You know Harry and I never keep anything from one another... so I told him about it. I had an idea to bathe together and Harry liked it." Kara said.

"Why did you do that?" Daphne asked. "Weren't you embarrassed?"

"We're engaged to be married... he's going to see this all anyway and I'm going to see him. After that shower we sort of liked it and since then modesty did not become an issue between us." Kara said.

"That's so Romantic...." Daphne said. "And Harry is really growing up nicely." The red haired girl said as she remembered her best friend in the silk Robe.

"I agree." Fleur said. "Harry is becoming a man now... and his butt looks adorable."

"Stop perving on my boyfriend!" Kara said though there was an amused smile on her face. soon shrieks and laughter were heard in Kara's room as the four girls teased and hit pillows with each other. This all happened while the Wayne heir in the next room slept on peacefully, with a small smile on his face glad to recover lost energy from the dangerous and deadly ritual of shopping.

*******************************

May 3, _Justice League Embassy, Metropolis, United States._

An old man with a very long beard and woman in a green dress walked past a group of school children who were having a field trip on one of the most popular embassies in the world. The old man smiled as he spotted a few of the children run past him carrying action figures of their favorite superheroes and continued on while the woman looked uneasy and hurried to catch up with her companion.

A wave of his hand caused the attendant who were suppose to inspect their person suddenly remember that he had forgotten something at his office. Albus Dumbledore was determined to speak with someone important, and schedule a meeting with the powerful organization.

The receptionist looked up and frowned as she noticed two people walked past the restricted section. She was about to alert the security personnel when a large black man with a shaved head waved his stick and the receptionist suddenly felt sleepy.

Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall walked past the wide hallway where various paintings of the superheroes were hung. Albus was looking for a meta human in a strange costume but he was disappointed he only saw ordinary muggles.

Minerva looked on with disapproval at the revealing costumes while Kingsley appeared to enjoy them.

"Where are these Meta human? Minerva muttered, looking around the area.

The headmaster was about to reply when he stopped when a purple light materialized in front of them. Dumbledore, Minerva and Kingsley immediately raised their wands expecting an attack.

"You do know it's rude to enter one's property uninvited Albus Dumbledore" A man in a golden mask said as he stepped of through the portal. Columns of silver light surrounded the two wizards and one witch and Albus found themselves surrounded.

"I have come to request a dialogue with your organization.... who is your leader?" Albus said calmly. He subtly stared at the eyes of one young woman with a staff to get more information when the woman gasped and reacted, sending a burst of energy towards the wizard.

Albus promptly responded by casting a silver shield while Minerva and Kingsley started firing curses, thinking they were under attack. The staff members of the embassy herded the civilians out of harm's way while some promptly called for more backup.

Dr. Fate waved his hands and suddenly the three intruders found themselves staring at an unfamiliar place where the sky twisted and morphed into strange colors and large boulders floated in the air.

"Where have you taken us?" Minerva demanded as she pointed her wand at the masked figure.

"You were a danger to civilians when you started sending out curses with no regard who would get hit and so I transported you to a pocket dimension. I find your feeble attempts at legillimency on Stargirl an attack on our organization... Know that the Justice League Members are protected from the mid arts. One more incident and we will respond accordingly." The man's eyes flashed with power as he delivered the not so subtle threat.

"We are pressed for time and I need to speak to your leader." Dumbledore straightened up and began to show off his impressive power, refusing to be intimidated. The Headmaster flicked his wand in a complicated runic pattern and the two wizards and one witch found themselves back into the now empty embassy.

"Drop your wands!"

Albus stared at the young woman he attempted to perform legillimency earlier and gave her a kind smile. "I'm afraid that is not possible... I refuse to relinquish my wand... now would someone please take us to the leader with the Justice League?" Albus knew he had to speak from a position of power. "My colleagues and I grow impatient... and I'm afraid we have to take matters into our own hands if we are continued to be treated like this."

At this implied threat Stargirl gripped her staff and it began to gather the cosmic energies once again while Huntress drew her bow and aimed at the twinkling eye of Albus Dumbledore. Other League members watched the three intruders warily waiting for them to make the first move.

"What's going on here?"

Stargirl released a breath she was holding and smiled when she found Superman hovering behind her, six feet in the air with his arms crossed to his chest.

"These three intruders stormed our embassy and insisted a dialogue with the leader of the Justice League." Dr. Fate said as he materialized in front of Superman.

Superman's eyes flashed as he recognized the old man and he gave subtle glances to his fellow league members to stand down.

"Albus Dumbledore... what are you doing here?" Superman asked.

The headmaster raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You know who I am?"

Superman merely nodded. "Answer my question."

The headmaster stared at the... strange human that floated on air. He was a tall man, perhaps taller than Kingsley and had an amazing physique. The man exuded confidence and his eyes showed inner power, one that Albus was reluctant to test out. This must be the Leader.

"We are here to initiate talks between the Order of the Phoenix and the Justice League regarding a possible alliance." Albus said.

"With the way you arrogantly acted today? I doubt it." Stargirl said but she stopped when Super raised his hands.

"You could have done that through the proper channels. A simple letter delivered to us through this embassy or to the American Government would have sufficed. Why did you feel the need to storm our embassy and antagonize us?" Superman asked as he stared with disapproval at the three magical beings.

"Time is of the essence..." Dumbledore replied. "A grave threat threatens the magical and muggle world and we need help."

"Very well... we will speak to her then." Superman nodded slightly at Minerva McGonagall who looked surprised.

"Pardon... but I'm the leader here..." Albus protested.

"And you acted aggressively to one of the League Members without provocation. I find that unacceptable and it bothers me that as leader you should have shown greater restraint." Superman said. "Now we request you to leave peacefully... and we will contact you Madam."

"Do you need my Floo address?" Minerva asked."How can you contact me?"

"We have our ways." Superman smiled. "Goodbye."

Dr. Fate waved his hands and a bright purple light engulfed the whole room. As the light faded, Albus found himself staring at the exterior of the embassy while Minerva and Kingsley looked around in confusion. Albus frowned. This was not good... he hoped this meta humans were willing to cooperate unconditionally with the Order members... its seems it was not the case."

*******************

_Office of the Minister of Magic, London_

Fudge looked up from reading the daily prophet when a chime sounded. His executive floo burst in to flames and revealed the face of Allen Brown, his counterpart from the United States.

"Allen! What do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Cornelius Fudge asked politely.

"The American Government just informed me that Albus Dumbledore and his two associates stormed the embassy of the Justice League in Metropolis City demanding a meeting with the League Leaders." Allen Brown said. "Although the Justice League did not lodge any formal complaint, the American Government wants to be in their good graces and has asked me to tell you that another repeat of that incident will not be tolerated."

"I am not aware of this" Cornelius Fudge said as he gripped his quill hard. That old fool was trying to go behind his back.

"Well I'm telling you... tell Dumbledore that the borders of Unites states are closed to him... both magical and normal." Allen Brown said.

"I understand..." Cornelius Fudge said. At least the Americans did not file an official complaint with the International confederation of Wizards as that would greatly embarrass his administration. The flame to the executive floo died out and Fudge sent a spell towards his aide.

"Yes Minister Fudge?" Wetherby asked as he entered the luxurious office.

"Get Dumbledore here now!" Fudge said. "I don't care if he is busy or sucking on his lemon drops, I want him here within the hour!"

"Yes Minister!" The thin red head said immediately and rushed to obey the orders.

Cornelius Fudge sighed and relaxed in his chair. It was not bad as he feared when he first thought You Know Who was reborn... ever since the appearance of "Apollo" the population felt that they have a champion of their own, one that was able to send the Dark Lord running with his tail between his legs.

Fudge used this to bolster the popularity of his administration, and to ensure that he appeared serious it battling the Dark Lord, he increased the budget to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to the delight of Madam Bones, the DMLE Director. Surprisingly his proposal for the increased budget went unhindered as the traditionalists and purebloods supported in a rare show of solidarity did not even raise an objection and completely agreed with Dumbledore's faction.

What he missed though was the absence of his friend Lucius Malfoy. The man was surprisingly hard to get into contact with as he never stayed at his luxurious mansion that Cornelius Fudge secretly coveted. It was the same with his old campaign supporters... it seemed that fishing and camping were popular again. Not to be left out, the Minister ordered a luxurious tent complete with all the amenities suitable for a man of his position.

*************************

"Well Bellatrix? What have you learned from your mission?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"They call him Apollo." The insane woman said as she bowed before her lord. "Rumors say that he is The Olympian God that has come down to aid the light side."

Lord Voldemort grinned. "Am I that powerful that I have reached the levels of Divinity? And that they would have to send a fellow God to stop me?"

No one replied as they knew the Dark Lord was not expecting any answer to his rhetorical question. "I am nearing the power of the Gods... but Apollo has defeated me twice... I must get stronger. As Dumbledore and Longbottom called on Divinity to help their cause... so shall I."

"Bellatrix.... Bellatrix!" Lord Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the insane woman who was sending hot looks to a nearby Dementor. The Dementor was looking uncomfortable as its long hands tightened on its cloak to protect its modesty from the lustful stare. "Stop flirting with my minions!"

"Forgive me My Lord." Bellatrix said and when she thought her master was not looking sent a wink to the Dementor. The poor dark creature recoiled at this as if it was hit by a Patronus charm. Who knew these Dementors where as shy as a provincial lass that just arrived in the city?

The Dark Lord wondered if he should have saved his three old followers. He did not doubt their loyalty and devotion to him but years in Azkaban change them... and his right hand, Bellatrix had gone completely insane. The Woman had become a like a female lioness in heat ever since she has recovered and as soon as she finished with her poor husband and brother in law, she had tried flirting with the Dementors. It was a great shock to learn that the screams Bellatrix Lestrange let out while in prison was not out of horror but of orgasmic pleasure as she admitted that the Dementors turned her on when they passed by her cell.

As Bellatrix continued to harass the Dementors, Voldemort knew who he should call for. The memories of the High Dementor he absorbed gave him the crucial information, and knew the only Demon powerful enough to even kill Gods. He needed to summon Demon Lord Trigon.

*****************

_8pm, Wayne Manor, Gotham City_

The birthday party for the Wayne heiress had gone well and as soon as Astraea blew out her birthday cake and this time without any help from her brother or mother gifts were soon presented to her and the party for the adults began.

This was not just a birthday party for Astraea, some businessmen used the occasion to seal mergers and deals, military contracts and acquisitions.

The celebrities cozied up to producers hoping for future roles, while the producers hang around Bruce Wayne hoping that he would fund their latest film. Unlike the previous parties Harry could not escape as easily as before as he was now surrounded by his own fans and admirers, all eager to hear tips on cooking even though everything he used on his show Chef Harry was in the book.

As the party moved well past the birthday's girl sleeping time, she grew sleepy and her big brother carried her in his strong arms. The birthday girl leaned her head on her brother's chest as she stared at her guests through sleepy eyes, while their mother looked on proudly.

"You must be proud of your children..." One socialite said. "And Harry appears to be very protective of her sister...."

"They are very close. You do know my son changed his sister's diapers and prepared her food." Diana said proudly.

"But he's so young!" Mrs. Janice Gibson, the mayor's wife said. "He's so responsible... you know I watch his show every week... do you think he can give an autograph to a friend of mine?"

Diana smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he could." The proud mother called her son over .

"Honey, could you give and autograph to Mrs. Gibson?" Diana sked.

"Of course." Harry said as he fished a pen out of his pocket. Astraea made a move to catch the black and gold pen but her brother was too fast for her.

"To who is this for?" Harry asked as he smiled at the Mayor's wife.

"To my friend.... can you write down with all my love?" The Mayor's wife said eagerly as she placed a cook book that contained all the recipes of Chef Harry in front of the celebrity chef."

"Uhhh Sure..." Harry said as he leaned down to sign his name while Astraea looked on curiously. "What's your friend's name Mrs. Gibson?"

"It's Janice" The Old Woman said as she tried to look innocent.

********************

The Demon Lord laughed as he sensed dark forces trying to summon him to a plane that he was previously banished millions of years ago. It would take time, but he was patient. He had waited for so long... a year more of waiting is nothing.

His massive hands clenched to his fists and he felt pleasure as his sharp nails dug in his skin drawing black blood.

The blood dripped into an unfortunate low level demon passing through and it shrieked and scratched it eyes out as it felt its skin burn

When he reached that plane he would show his defiant daughter the meaning of eternal damnation.

Raven woke up breathing hard. She felt the sweat on her forehead and she wiped it absently. The Teen Titan headed to the now often used kitchen to get a drink when a bolt of energy appeared out of her wands when she felt that she wasn't alone in the large room.

"Easy Raven... It's just me"

The Half demon sighed and let the energy theat built up in her hands dissipate.

"Someone's trying to bring father back." Raven said to her leader. "It's sooner than i expected"

Robin frowned as he considered the implications of the eventual Omega Class threat. "Do you have any idea who'se crazy enough to work for the destruction of our world?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Raven said. "I need to tell Harry."

******************************

A/N: Reviews? Suggestions?

I'm very happy the author Ruskybyte is active again! Culture Shock mania! YAAAAAHHH! (sorry just had to get that out)

To clarify things, Culture Shock is not the story updated but he posted a fantastic one shot that i wish he would continue into a series. His writing style is brilliant... he's the only writer i know that could pull that Billy and Mandy/ HArry Potter/ Final destination theme. And the underage sex is perfectly fine, it fits the story.

Edited, thanks for pointing some errors Stonegonome1.

I just learned that an author is writing a story very similar to mine... the time line and even quite a few of the characters though he/she changed some plots quite a bit.

I read it... i don't think it's really plagiarism or even stealing (hey this is fan fiction), but it would be nice if he/she acknowledges that she got an idea from my work. It's an honor system here anyway, you just deal with your conscience and by your own merits and let the readers decide. I should even be happy someone finds my idea good enough to use on their story.

I won't bitch anymore.

On to chapter 28!


	28. Chapter 28

**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**

By: **Bluminous**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics.

Chapter 27: **Second Voices**

_Wayne Tower, Gotham City_

Bruce Wayne strode past the polished granite floor of the lobby of Wayne Tower and the various employees stopped what they were doing as they stared at their boss. Bruce Wayne usually visits once a month to meet with his board of directors but it seemed the second richest man in the world decided to bring his son and heir along.

The Wayne heir was seldom seen, but thanks to his breakthrough into the culinary world, his face was now plastered into every magazine, and his show constantly broadcasted every week. In one year alone young Harry had amassed a small fortune by himself, though small compared to his father's it was still enough to live by comfortably for ten years.

An old black man with gray hair smiled as his old friend strode past the logo of Wayne Corporation that was etched into the granite floor. It was not long ago when another Wayne walked these halls but beside him was a much younger Bruce.... he was just a clerk back then. How quickly time flies by.

"Ethan"" Bruce said as he greeted the chairman of the Board of Governors.

"Bruce, Harry." Ethan Fox was among the few employees on first name basis with the Wayne family.

"Good to see you Mr. Fox" Harry said as he shook the hand of the man he knew was among the most competent and loyal employees of Wayne corporation.

"Good to see you too Harry" Ethan Fox said. "So... Bruce has decided to teach you the Family business "

"Dad decided it is time for me to learn the ropes Mr. Fox." Harry smiled.

"Well this would certainly liven up the boring meetings." Mr. Fox said as he led the Waynes toward the executive elevator.

The day was full of reports by the chief operating officers of the various companies under Wayne Corporation. Harry carefully observed the meeting as he remained seated slightly behind his father's tall chair. He was amazed at the complexity of the business and at how his father handled the long meeting, The Board of directors greeted the younger heir enthusiastically since they knew they were greeting their future boss.

"So what do you think?" Bruce asked as his son as Alfred drove them back towards Gotham Manor.

"I realize how much I still don't know about business... and I thought I knew a lot." Harry admitted.

"That's how it usually is..." Bruce said.

"And I think running Wayne Corporation is more complex and difficult than 'our' other work." Harry said Before the young Wayne heir asked his next question he created a privacy ward around the car. One can never be too careful and Bruce nodded in approval. "Where does the league gets its funding?"

"Initially it was my investment... the first few years I had a hard time trying to hide the paper trail of my money towards the Justice League." Bruce said. "And then when we expanded from the original seven, Oliver Queen came along and helped out."

Harry remembered the other Billionaire that was in the league. No one would have guessed that the fierce Green Arrow was actually the womanizing playboy billionaire Oliver Queen.

"So what... the league expenses were coming out from both your pockets?" Harry asked curiously.

"At first... then a few benefactors started chipping in, grateful for the work we did. Right now we make money by renting out a few support satellites to the world governments... and that's not cheap." Bruce said. "Why don't we just sell some weapons to the governments? I'm sure they're eager to acquire a few Javelins."

"We thought of that first... but then what would the League become? We would become merchants of war... and that goes against the principles of the League. Do you understand?" Bruce Wayne asked.

Harry nodded as he looked out the window. "I think so... by selling weapons we would actually encourage conflict and this would start an arms race between countries... and that would lead to wars... something we're working hard to prevent."

Bruce nodded in approval as he looked proudly at his son. He spotted Alfred's eyes in the rear view mirror and he grinned when his trusted butler winked. "So Harry... I heard an incident in the bathroom... with Kara... Clark said to tell you..."

"Bye!" Harry said as he apparated out of the car, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Gossip certainly travelled fast... he was sure an angry Kryptonian cousin would be around the corner hunting him down.

Bruce laughed along with Alfred as his son escaped the grilling. "Where to sir?" The butler asked.

"The usual Alfred." Bruce said and the Wayne butler drove the car towards an old coffee shop where the two usually relaxed and enjoyed a good cup of coffee and of course tea for Alfred.

************************

'_Suck their souls... hear their cries.... death and darkness....'_

Lord Voldemort fumed as he headed towards his throne. The voice in his head was acting up again and he was not able to rest much. Ever since absorbing the black heart and its power a voice started speaking in his mind. The voice continued to torment him, offering unsolicited advice and opinions. Such was the price of power and immortality.

Rodulphus, and his brother Rabastan stared at him like he was a psychotic patient since he would constantly argue with the voice. It looked to them that he was speaking to himself or having an alternate personality. What was worse, the voice seemed to be crushing on Bellatrix and kept saying inappropriate comments whenever she was around.

Voldemort wondered if he could use Trigon when he summoned him to this plane to remove the irritating immortal demonic entity sharing his body.

'_Fool... you cannot control the Demon Lord... no mortal can. Even the Gods of the other planes fear his power._

"I am no mortal!" Voldemort snapped back. He noticed Rodulphus and Rabastan stopped talking and stared at him oddly and this only increased his frustration. He narrowed his eyes at the two brothers and the ex convicts immediately lowered their eyes and huddled in fear.

"Do you wish to say something Rodulphus?" Voldemort asked as he tapped the armchair of his throne with his fingers.

"No... nothing my lord..." Rodulphus said as prostrated himself in front of the reborn Dark Lord.

"And you Rabastan? Do you have something to say?" Voldemort gazed at the younger brother who in his opinion was the dim witted one.

Rabastan thought for a moment to say something to please the Dark Lord. "Who is your imaginary friend my lord?"

"Imaginary?" Voldemort's fingertips glowed with power.

"Of course not! Your friend is just invisible...." Rabastan said quickly.

"Get Out!" Voldemort screamed as he sent the Cruciatus curse at the two brothers. After a few seconds he cancelled the spell and let the two brothers crawl out of the chamber.

"No I will not suck out their souls!" Voldemort shouted to the voice in his head... he tilted his head and observed the two brothers who were staring at him from outside the chamber as the doors slowly closed. "Maybe later"

***************

A rush of Dementors streamed towards the chamber and Voldemort sighed in resignation. Bellatrix. One Dementor was shaking as it was comforted by its companion who patted it on the back.

An insane laughter filled the chamber and the Dementors nervously looked around to identify the source of the laughter. The Doors opened and it revealed Bellatrix Lestrange grinning from ear to ear as her eyes sparkled with manic delight.

The Dementor who looked troubled earlier started to shriek as it spotted its molester. The insane Witch gave it a wink, making it fly out the window with a few of its companions. Bellatrix seemed disappointed at this and stared at the remaining Dementors looking for her next victim.

"Bellatrix... this cannot continue...." Voldemort warned his loyal follower. "You must stop molesting my minions!"

'_I'll do the insane bitch... then eat her... literally... let me have control of your body for a few minutes'_

Voldemort scowled and muttered. "No one is getting consumed tonight."

"Master... are you hungry?" Bellatrix asked as she bowed before her lord, the tight corset she was wearing pushing her cleavage up for her Lord's eyes.

"I am not hungry Bellatrix" The Dark Lord replied then his expression changed as he stared maliciously at his loyal servant. "But I am hungry for you... bitch."

"Oh Master." Bellatrix moaned. She loved dirty talk.

The Dark Lord regained control once more and shook his head.

"Horny Demon..." Voldemort muttered. "Ignore that last statement my faithful servant... I have a task for you..."

Bellatrix nodded obediently as she hid a smile on her face. Her beloved Dark Lord was getting jealous of her relationships with a few Dementors. If she could flirt and have her way with more of them she was sure her master would finally speak out his true feelings for her.

********************

_Teen Titans, San Francisco, California_

Robin just finished cleaning up the ready room and he stood back and admired his work. The room was spotless and he knew that even Alfred would be proud. The Boy Wonder headed to the kitchen on the lower floor to get a drink when he suddenly heard the deep rumble from below.

The leader of the Titans quickly headed towards the source of the disturbance to investigate. as he got closer to the ground level the noise got louder and he could actually feel the beat of the base on his chest.

It must be a Sonic Attack! Robin immediately rushed towards the room and kicked it open. He was suddenly overwhelmed as a strange sound assaulted his ears.

TIIN TAHYTAHNS!....

WAN !

TUU!

TWEE!

FOWWW!

LET'S GO!

TIIIIN TAHYTANS!!!

"What in blazes?" Robin asked as he stared at the reception area of the Titans building. Two teen aged girls were singing... well screaming at a mike as Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy listened eagerly.

"Would someone tone down that racket!" Robin shouted over the noise. Nobody heard him and he decided to cut the power by unplugging the socket from the wall.

"Awww.... friend Robin I was beginning to enjoy their music!" Starfire exclaimed.

"What is this?" Robin asked as he folded his arms. The two Japanese teen aged girls who looked to have Asian features smiled at him and he found himself smiling back.

"We decided to make a theme song for the public... you know the Justice league has one with that full orchestra and we think it would be cool to have too." Beast Boy replied. "And after this we'll start shooting for a video to go along with the music."

Robin nodded, he remembered the video for the Justice League and it took Superman four tries to punch the wall just right ... and Batman always threw his batarang near the cameraman's neck to show his displeasure about what he considered was an idiotic idea.

"And who are they?" Robin asked.

"That's Ami... and that's Yumi" Cyborg said and the two Japanese girls carrying electric guitars waved at the Titans leader.

"So do you like the song Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin was about to say 'hell no' but he forced himself to smile when he saw Starfire's hopeful face. "It's alright" Robin said with a weak grin... he hoped Batman wouldn't get wind of this.

Ami and Yumi started another round and Robin cringed as their high pitched screams battered his poor eardrums. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy though appeared to enjoy the music and Robin prayed that it would end soon. He was about to leave the reception area when a black aura swallowed the whole area and the two girls stopped their screams on the mike. Robin sighed in relief... helped had arrived in the form an irritated Raven.

"I need to meditate... and this noise is interrupting my concentration. Who is responsible for this racket?" The Half Demon witch said as her eyes glowed with power.

Beast Boy immediately pointed to Cyborg while he pointed to Starfire. Their Naïve team mate just smiled as she thought they were playing a game and pointed to her two new friends, Ami and Yumi. The two Japanese singers clutched in other with fear when the irritated Half Demon witch turned her attention on them but they had the presence of mind to point back to Cyborg, the one that hired them in first place.

Cyborg smiled nervously as he backed slowly out of the room and he immediately ran as the half demon witch pursued him. He thought that Raven once the psychic tether to her father was broken would become more pleasant, but she didn't change at all. She was still grumpy when she was disturbed during her meditations and was prone to sending out harmless but embarrassing spells to her teammates.

As Cyborg ducked a pink coloring spell he noticed that she only smiled and relaxed when Apollo visited.

********************

May 7, 2009, Watchtower 1, Earth Orbit

"Hello Hermione... Welcome to the Watch Tower." Jonn Jones smiled at young woman that visited the facility occasionally, though in those times she was always with Harry.

"Uhmm Hello Jonn" Hermione said shyly. Usually she was not like this but that was because Apollo was with her... with her by herself in a satellite full of superheroes was overwhelming.

"Hey Hermione!" Flash appeared beside her. "The Bat's waiting for you at conference room two."

"Uhh yes thanks." Hermione said as she followed Flash through the corridor Some Meta Humans looked at her curiously and she kept her head down, suddenly shy. It was one thing to ask for their autographs but to become like them was intimidating. She wondered if she should have taken Harry's invitation... she was no superhero... she was just a regular witch. What did Harry and his Father see in her?

Jonn Jones smiled as he observed the young witch disappear with Flash into the main corridor. She would make a fine addition to the Justice League.

**********************

"That's it... I swear she's as strong as mom." Harry said, wincing when his baby sister pulled his hear. The Wayne was on his way to shoot a new episode of Chef Harry and his sister insisted... well cried that she be allowed to accompany her big brother.

Diana allowed her daughter to accompany her brother, and since Harry and Kara were going with her. She felt that Astraea was in safe hands and gave her fellow Amazonian Sisters that were assigned by Hippolyta to protect her granddaughter some time off. Astraea had the world's most powerful babysitters watching out for her after all, and one was an over protective powerhouse of a big brother while the other was Supergirl.

"Possibly... but we can't test her for powers yet since she's too young... Astraea might have inherited your mom's Amazonian Strength." Kara said as she tickled her adorable boyfriend's sister on the cheek.

"We're here..." Harry stopped by the studio where the shooting was booked. "Can you carry this bundle of energy for me?" Harry asked.

Kara nodded and took into her arms her future sister in law. While Harry headed to the kitchen studio to make sure everything was ready, the Wayne heiress spotted something that made her fuss and squeal with excitement. She was staring at the set of her favorite kid show, Barney. Sadly the episode had just finished and the giant purple Dinosaur had just finished saying farewell to it's live audience of young kids.

"You want to meet him huh?" Kara smiled as she noticed where Astraea was looking at. The cute baby lunged her arms towards the purple dinosaur who was waving goodbye to his fans.

"Let's meet him then" Kara smiled and headed towards the nearby set with an excited young fan in her arms.

"Sorry Kid... I don't take autographs anymore.... You should have gone in line with them little trolls earlier." A gruff voice said from the mouth of the purple Dinosaur.

"She just wants to meet her favorite character on TV" Kara said as Astraea squealed and waved her hands as she saw the purple Dinosaur just feet away from her.

"BAH NIY!" The Young Heiress said as she raised her hands towards the purple dinosaur.

"Cute... But Barney time is over." The man under the costume said then he eyed the young woman through the mouth of his costume. "But perhaps I could give you a special tour of the set..."

Astraea's hopeful face fell... why was Barney's voice so different? And he wasn't friendly at all.

Kara's eyes narrowed... and she used her ex ray vision to see the man behind the costume. It was a middle aged man that had a malicious look on his face. The Kryptonian shivered as the man licked his lips hungrily eyeing her body.

"No thanks... well we better get back..." Kara said as she slowly backed away.

"Aw C'mon honey!" Barney stepped closer to the two and Astraea tightened her grip on her big sister's neck as she eyed the purple dinosaur warily. Kara didn't want to cause a scene as she was backed into a wall and she thought of a plan to discourage this pervert who was coming on to her.

"If you agree with me I'll even give some freebies to the little girl" Barney said as he stepped closer to the two, enough that his hands could cop a feel on the young woman's shapely hips.

Astraea was frightened as Barney came closer and the Wayne heiress was scared as he r vision was blocked by the large figure. Kara was about to use her powers on the man but Astraea got to him first.

"WAAA!" Astraea cried out as she used her hands to push away the scary Dinosaur who wasn't friendly at all. Although not powerful enough to send the Dinosaur flying through the air, for a baby of two years it was an amazing feat to send an adult human to the ground with only a push. The man fell on his back and he struggled to get up while Kara and Astraea hastily exited the set.

"Well I guess your brother was right after all." Kara grinned at Astraea as she kissed the baby's cheek. Astraea just smiled and she regained her happy mood when she spotted her big brother walking back towards them.

"HAWI! BAH-NEE BAD!" Astraea shouted as she raised her arms to her brother, urging him to pick her up.

"It looks like there's a story here." Harry said as Kara handed Astraea back to her big brother.

Kara smiled. "Well there was some trouble but Astraea handled it well... I think she inherited more from her mother."

Harry's face grew concerned. "What happened?"

**********************

"And that's a Wrap!" Jason Stone, the alternate identity of Cyborg said as he finished recording.

The small audience that consisted of reporters, journalists and a few fans erupted into cheers and applause. Harry smiled and thanked them and told the audience that the food he cooked would be served to them, buffet style. After shaking the hands of the young Chef, they eagerly lined up to the buffet table eager to taste the mouth watering dishes that Chef Harry cooked.

"I should be in a diet... I should be in a diet... I should be in a diet..." A reporter muttered but when she eyed the gleaming dish of Roasted chicken rolled in Asparagus, her discipline vanished.

"Oh hell" The reporter said as she threw the pack of peanuts she had to the bin and grabbed an empty plate to join the queue.

"You both did wonderful!" Kara exclaimed as she kissed her boyfriend and Astraea. The young heiress was able to charm the audience with her bright beautiful smile and cute face as she accompanied her big brother throughout the shoot.

"I'm still not used to this live audience." Harry said as he signed an autograph from one fan.

"You better get used to it Harry... the way I see it your seats will be selling like pancakes." Lois Lane said.

"You made it!" Harry said as he hurried towards her aunt and kissed her on the cheek to the envy of the other reporters.

"Of course... I'd never miss your show... and the free food." Lois grinned. She gazed at the long line at the food table and smiled. "Well that's weird."

"What's weird?" Jason Stone asked as he joined the group after he finished packing the equipment with Raven.

"If you're familiar with the press.... then you will notice that those people are not just your average lifestyle and culinary reporters." Lois indicated the line where people were eagerly piling up the Chef's Harry's dishes on their plates.

Harry, Kara and Jason stared at the line of people and noticed a few of the reporters were too old to be assigned to a low level assignment. Kara noticed that the ladies carried with them designer bags and wore expensive shoes while the men had on impeccably fit and custom tailored business suits.

"They're not regular journalists are they?" Harry asked as Astraea chewed on the collar of his shirt. The Wayne heiress was teething and she was prone to picking up objects and putting it on her mouth.

Lois smiled as she observed her boss among those on the buffet line. "They're the owners, editors in chief and executives of some of the local papers and food magazines. When word got around that for you were allowing a live audience to watch your show and taste the food, well the big bosses bullied the journalist that should have been here to give up their spots."

Kara grinned as she observed the happy faces in the audience as they ate the food, relishing every bite. Her Harry's cooking did all that and she was very proud of him.

Harry spotted a man in a dark suit walk towards him and his eyes widened in recognition.

The man stopped a few feet away from him and with a slight bow of the head gave him a black sealed envelope. Harry immediately looked at the back and found the logo of two blades crossed with one another with his name written elegantly over it in silver.

"What's that?" Lois asked curiously. She swore she saw the man with that handed Harry an envelope before but she couldn't place it, but his face was familiar.

"This... is an invitation" Harry said as he smiled holding the letter with one hand as Astraea stared curiously at her brother's face. The Wayne heir watched the show when he was a kid and had always wanted to watch it live ever since. It was by far the best cooking show in his opinion, and he owed most of his knowledge in cooking from just watching every episode and taking down notes.

Kara got tired of waiting for Harry to open the envelope and snatched it from her boyfriend's hands. The Kryptonian opened it quickly, eager to see what got Harry to smile like that while Lois stood beside her also curious about the man's identity.

"OH WOW!" Kara breathed out.

Harry nodded and grinned at Kara. He already knew the contents of that letter even if he didn't open it. He was going to Kitchen Stadium... and battle with one of the legendary Iron Chef's of America.

***********************

_Gotham Harbor_

"There's nothing to report here... all's clear... wait... I'm detecting a large object approaching Gotham." Nightwing said as he spotted a speck in the horizon travelling towards the docks.

"What is it?" Jonn Jones asked.

"It's... It's a large ship!" Nightwing said. "It's bigger than anything I've seen before... like a flying aircraft carrier."

"Gondarian?" Jonn asked. The raging battle with the Thanagarians and the Gondarians were escalating, and he was expecting that Earth would be soon drawn to the intergalactic battle.

"No... It looks to be made here... the design on the ship looks to be Greek." Nightwing said as he noticed the spires and columns on the immense ship, they looked similar to the Parthenon. Suddenly large lasers emerged from the hull of the floating ship and started firing randomly at the buildings. Dozens of streaks of light were launched from the deck and started descending on the docks. Nightwing focused his binoculars and noticed that they were men on some Jet pack wearing golden masks and the armor of a traditional Spartan warrior.

"They're beginning to attack Gotham! I need backup here!" Nightwing said as he leapt into action. A nearby invader flew near the building he was perched and Nightwing used the opportunity and kicked the man, sending him crashing into the wall.

The other invaders noticed this and focused on him and fired burst of energy from the spears they wielded.

"Back up is arriving in 30 seconds.... hang on." Jonn Jones said.

Nightwing used his knowledge of Gotham to evade his pursuers. He swung into a dark alley and let out a sigh of relief as his pursuers flew past him. He looked towards the city and noticed the invaders were focusing on the banks and museums, stealing loot after loot while disabled guards watched in horror.

A guard attempted to shoot a warrior but his bullet bounced of the gold armor the invader wore. The invader twirled his staff that sparked energy from one end and hit the security guard, breaking his jaw.

"CITIZENS OF GOTHAM!" A voice boomed throughout the city and at the same time television sets flickered as a signal interrupted the regular broadcasts.

"I AM MAXIE ZEUS! Descendant of the ZEUS himself!" A man in an ornate golden armor appeared on the television screens all throughout Gotham. Like the Greek kings of old, his helm sported a gold plume to indicate his rank and importance. "I have to come to claim the city that is my birthright! Bow down before me, descendant of the Gods!"

"Seems like that guy is full of himself." Huntress said as she watched with Nightwing on the huge television screen attached on the side of the Gotham Financial building. "Do you know him?

"We fought with him before..." Nightwing said. "Back then he was just a raving lunatic."

"Now he's a raving lunatic with an army." John Stewart said. He stared at the rest of the team hastily assembled to confront this latest danger. "Booster, take the east end, and protect the Mayor's building... I'm sure he would target that. Shayera, help Nightwing in containing them downtown. Huntress... make sure the civilians are safe, and coordinate with local law enforcement. I'll try and disable that ship."

The Justice League members nodded and immediately headed to their designated spots as John Stewart streaked into the large carrier hovering above Gotham Harbor.

"We need more help down here! There's too many of them!" Nightwing said to his earpiece as he ran across the rooftops as he was pursued by four warriors in jet packs.

A black blur flew past him and his four pursuers immediately dropped from the sky. The batwing turned around and hovered beside him.

"Status?" Batman asked as the cockpit slid open and he jumped out of the batwing. The craft immediately ascended into the upper atmosphere, waiting for it to be called again.

"They have robbed most of the banks on east Gotham, and they're starting now on the west. They're starting fires in people's homes with that giant laser, and that diverts our attention to saving the civilians instead of containing them." Nightwing said. "Then there's their fighters... they launched a few minutes ago from the carrier giving support to their flying troops... we better send a few Javelins down here"

"No... Those small ships are too maneuverable. The Javelins are too bulky and big for this kind of operation, they'll just cause more damage." Batman said. "Where's John Stewart?"

"He said he'll deal with the mothership, but he's getting pushed back." Nightwing said. A pair of F-22 Raptors flew past them as they were chased by a sing sleek golden ship. The two jets tried to climb up to avoid the fire but were soon blasted out of the sky.

"The Air Force is getting creamed out there... the raptors simply don't have enough room to maneuver in the city." Nightwing said.

"Call the Skull Squadron." Batman said as he as he used his grappling hook and swung towards a formation of flying warriors.

*************************

"GAHHH!!" John Stewart cried out as powerful particle blast shattered his shield. He flew down and landed hard on the deck of the mothership.

"So... you think you can challenge the might of the Gods?" Maxie Zeus said as he stood on the ship, his crimson cape fluttering against the wind.

"You're no god... just a deluded old fool." John Stewart said as he slowly stood up.

Maxie Zeus' eyes narrowed and he charged his power gauntlets, designed to absorb the static energy in the air and convert it into a blast. He raised his hands and sparks of lightning streaked towards the Green Lantern and John Stewart shouted in agony.

"Do not mock Divinity! I am high born! I have the blood of the Gods flowing within my veins." Maxie Zeus said as he walked closer to his enemy. He charged his gauntlets once more and threw a punch, but it was blocked as Katma Tui arrived on the scene and surrounded her partner with a green shield.

"Another heretic?" Maxie Zeus frowned as he stared at his new opponent.

"No, just a pissed off girlfriend." Katma said as she sent a powerful blast towards the leader. Maxie Zeus charged his armor with power and the beam deflected the blast. His guards reacted and started firing energy bolts to the new threat and Katma was forced to fly higher with John unconscious beside her.

Fighters continued to pursue her but suddenly three of the small gold plated ships were destroyed as a a flight of the Veritech three fighters arrived on the scene. Katma noted that the vertical stabilizers had the jolly roger painted on them and she smiled.

"Go on, We'll cover you."

Katma heard a voice in her earpiece and she nodded. She couldn't fly fast before as she was too focused on maintaining the shield around her and John as the enemy concentrated their fire on her. They were now distracted, and Katma used the opportunity to take her fellow green lantern away from the battle.

"What happened?" John said as he regained consciousness.

"You got knocked out." Katma said. "Are you alright now?"

John Stewart's body glowed with power and he nodded. "Let's get back to work."

Two streaks of green light headed back to the lower atmosphere and engaged the enemy once more.

****************

"Remain on standby. We're pushing them back now... and Superman and Batman are arriving on the scene as we speak." Jonn said.

Apollo nodded as he stood on the crest of the hill near Wayne Manor, overlooking Gotham City. He remembered the file on Maxie Zeus, and knew he was a deluded man, believing himself to be the descendant of Zeus himself. He wondered what the Olympians Gods thought of this pretender.

"Look out!" John Stewart warned his partner as a damaged enemy fighter headed towards her, the pilot intent on taking the enemy with him.

BOOM!

The enemy fighter blew apart, meters from Katma. As the wreckage dropped to the water, the smoke and fire faded and revealed Supergirl.

"Glad you're here." Katma said. "Now sink that ship."

Supergirl nodded and followed her two companions wreaking havoc on the fighters and kept them busy while Superman and Batman confronted the leader himself.

"The Dark Knight! Agent of Hades! Zeus give me the power to smite thee!" Maxie Zeus said as the two superheroes landed on the deck on the ship.

Superman raised an eyebrow at this proclamation. He turned to his companion. "Is he always like this?"

Batman nodded, refusing to take his eyes of his enemy. While superman was invulnerable to most attacks, he was not. "Ever since I first encountered him... but do not underestimate hi, he is unpredictable."

Maxie Zeus signaled his guards to attack as he charged his own gauntlets to release a torrent of stored energy.

"I'll handle the Guards." Batman said as he leapt into the masked warriors, and moans of pain and terror were heard as Batman wreaked havoc on the deck.

Superman used the opportunity and flew towards Maxie Zeus. The Self styled descendant of the gods screamed in defiance and let loose the stored energy. "Feel the Wrath of Zeus!

Superman hardly slowed down as electricity did not have that much of an effect on his invulnerable skin and once he reached the deluded leader he destroyed the gauntlets by crushing them with his hands. Maxie Zeus cried out in pain as he felt a few fingers break and he managed to escape when a few of his guards jumped on to the man of steel.

"Shoot the main cannon!" Maxie Zeus screamed as he ran into the bridge.

"We still have not locked on to the dam My lord." The weapons officer said.

"I don't care... shoot it as long as its pointed to the city!" Maxie Zeus shouted. He activated the defensive features in case there was a breach and the bridge sealed itself with layers of thick alloy. "Do it now!"

The weapons officer nodded and charged the powerful cannon. "Ten seconds sir!"

John Stewart noticed the build up of energy in front of the huge flying ship and shouted to his companions. "Let's target the engines! We must prevent them from firing the cannon!"

Katma and Kara nodded and all three focused on the engines sending out beams of lantern energy from their rings.

An explosion rocked the entire ship and it slowly descended as it lost power. The cannon, now off target shot a powerful blast of energy that narrowly missed Gotham Manor, the lone structure on the cliffs.

Maxie Zeus' face fell in dismay as the blast did not hit anything. This was supposed to be his master stroke and make the population bow down before his might. A green twinkle caught his eye and before he could focus on it Superman smashed through the reinforced steel alloy doors.

"Sir! Something's approaching the ship at an incredible speed." The weapons officer said and he magnified the image of the object heading for them. The image of an angry Apollo was on screen, burning an aura of green raw power, his eyes blazing with righteous anger.

"Fire the cannon at him!" Maxie Zeus ordered.

A loud crash was heard outside the deck and Maxie Zeus saw Superman smash through his fortified doors.

Superman was about to act when he spotted the image of Apollo getting closer to the ship. "You have two choices Maxie Zeus... call of your men and surrender... or face him."

"Who.... Who is he?" Maxie Zeus said absently as he stared into those burning Green eyes. It was like staring into his oblivion.

"His name's Apollo... and you've made him angry." Superman said as he folded his arms as Batman stood beside him, finished from taking out the guards on the deck.

The Floating ship rocked again and the energy that was gathering inside the cannon was accidentally discharged. The blast of energy erupted from the cannon and headed towards Apollo.

The approaching Justice League member, pissed off because the earlier shot had almost hit the Manor where his sister and mother were in, casually batted the energy blast with a swipe of his hand making sure he deflected it to the sea.

Apollo continued on and the skies suddenly darkened around him, with forks of lightning lighting up the sky and even Superman have to admit that it was a very imposing image of the League's youngest member. The Kryptonian wondered if it was merely coincidence that the skies just happened to darken at the exact moment or some higher power was influencing the events.

"By Gods... What is he?" Maxie Zeus whispered.

"Our most powerful member." Batman said.

"You have two choices... Surrender now and abandon ship... or face him." Superman said. Maxie Zeus stared intently at the image as Apollo continued his progress, destroying the occasional enemy fighter that attempted to engage him.

The bridge crew looked at one another and stared back at the terrifying image. They did not bother asking for permission from their leader and immediately rushed toward the escape chutes that lead to the evacuation pods.

"I Surrender." Maxie Zeus said as he stared at the image that was getting closer to his ship.

"Smart choice" Batman nodded to Superman and headed to the deck where the batwing was waiting for him.

Superman grabbed the deranged leader by the cloak and flew away from the damaged ship.

"You are clear Apollo" Batman said as he circled the ship and met up with John Stewart, Katma Tui and Supergirl who had provided back up for the two leaders of the league.

Maxie Zeus stared in amazement as Apollo increased his speed and his aura glowed brighter until even his silhouette was not even seen. The green light increased its intensity and speed and pierced through the whole length of the ship.

The green light burst out of the end a few moments later and after a few second the gigantic ship exploded over the harbor.

"My ship... My Olympus." Maxie Zeus said as his ship fell down into the water and vanished beneath the waves.

"So... you still claim to be descended from divinity then?" Superman asked as he and Maxie Zeus stared at Apollo who approached them while Kara flew alongside him.

Maxie Zeus did not reply as he was too scared as the powerful godlike being approached headed towards him. He wondered if Zeus was displeased with him and sent the Olympian God Apollo himself to teach him a lesson.

***************

_London_

"Are you sure about this Albus?" Molly Weasley asked as they walked towards the most populated area in central London. "Minerva told us that the League will contact us, and that we should wait."

"That is something I am unwilling to do. Time is running out, and the longer we wait the more power Voldemort gathers." Dumbledore said.

"But are you sure about this?" Molly Weasley asked. "Wouldn't it be... indecent?"

"I have researched on the Justice League..." Dumbledore said as he removed a fan made comic book from his robes. "They will come if a damsel is in distress." The Headmaster showed the free pinup poster showing Superman carrying familiar female reporter in his arms.

"Oh!" Molly Weasley's eyes widened as she saw the muscular handsome man in the picture that had intense blue eyes and a lovely hairstyle. It was every middle aged woman's wet dream. "I'll get to meet him?"

"Yes... He is the leader and his name is Superman." Albus said. "Now let's get to our position. You know your role?"

Molly Weasley nodded as she blushed, eager to meet the very handsome member of the Justice League.

Molly looked around to make sure many people were near and screamed to the top of her lungs, gaining the attention of several muggles near her. Albus knew this was his cue and tried to steal his accomplice's handbag.

"HELP!!!! THIEF! I'M A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Albus nodded with approval with Molly's acting as he looked around expecting Superman or any member of the Justice League to come down.

The muggles cringed at the onslaught of sound waves to their ears and mostly stopped and muttered among themselves.

"Is this for real?"

"Maybe it's a show."

"Might be a prank from a TV show... man the acting's really horrible."

Dumbledore heard this and whispered to his accomplice. "Try to act more natural... I'm trying to steal your bag remember?"

Molly nodded and immediately pulled back her bag from Albus' grip to make the crime taking place more authentic. This caught the Headmaster by surprise and he flew towards Molly Weasley and fell on top of her.

Albus felt something in his hip was broken and he moaned in pain.

"OHHHH" the headmaster said as he moved his hips trying to alleviate the pain he was feeling.

Molly's eyes widened in shock as she felt Dumbledore humping her and this time screamed for real.

"HELP! RAPE! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT! RAPE!" Molly Weasley screamed as she tried to push Albus off from her.

"That's more like it Lady." A Muggle said in approval.

"Sick isn't it." Another Muggle said.

"I think she's telling the truth." A woman said. "Those screams are real."

The crowd watching the weird show realized what was happening and surged towards the old perverted rapist who was moaning in ecstasy.

"You think this is funny do you?" A mean looking man said as he pulled off the old man from the shrieking woman.

"OHHHH Molly." Albus moaned as he rotated his hips trying to ease the pain he still felt.

"You sick pervert." A man said and the crowd agreed with him, eager to teach the old man a lesson.

**************

A/N: I don't know what I was drinking when I wrote that last scene. Honestly.

UNBETAD


End file.
